WCT Our Hostel
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: [ SEASON 2 ]. Welcome To Our Hostel. YaGook High School adalah sekolah menengah atas (megah nan elit) bersistem asrama yang memelihara enam anak pembuat masalah. [BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [VKook/YoonMin/Lonely Jung Hoseok/Meanie/SoonHoon/VerKwan]
1. Teaser : Welcome to our hostel

_Teaser._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

[]

 **YaGook High School.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah bersistem asrama yang elit itu?

Sebuah sekolah dengan gedung megah berasitektur kelas tinggi ukiran motif zaman romawi.

Agaknya bangunan bersejarah, sekolah ini selalu melahirkan anak didik berkelas dari keluaraga terpandang. Tak ayal ada siswanya bernotabene tidak kaya. Namun hal itu bukan penghalang bagi penghuni sekolah untuk saling mengejar prestasi.

.

.

Namun bukan seluruh penghuninya memiliki rata-rata otak cerdas juga.

Tidak percaya?

Mari ikut aku untuk berkenalan dengan beberapanya dari ratusan di sini.

.

.

.

 **Park Jimin** , 11-E; _pencetus adanya HAM-C (Hak Asasi Manusia-Cebol) di sekolah._

 **Jung Hoseok** , 11-C; _paparazi gila pembawa bencana._

 **Kim Mingyu** , 10-D; _idola sekolah yang isi otaknya hanya pikiran mesum._

 **Kwon Soonyoung** , 11-C; _leader absurd tim dance sekolah._

 **Boo Seungkwan** , 10-D; _pembela kebenaran bagi para siswa tampan_.

.

Dan ...

.

 _Si pembrontak idiot, bajingan sialan;_ **Kim Taehyung** , 11-E.

.

.

.

Enam anak paling bermasalah yang tergabung dalam sebuah _persahabatan_.

.

Perkumpulan gila pembuat onar yang selalu masuk _list_ teratas daftar; kelompok siswa yang mesti dimusnahkan petinggi OSIS tiap bulannya.

.

.

.

Atas nama:

12-A; **Min Yoongi** , 11-A; **Jeon Wonwoo** , 11-A; **Lee Jihoon** , 10-A; **Choi Hansol** , dan 10-A; **Jeon Jungkook**.

.

Siswa-siswa yang harus berusaha setengah mati menghentikan aksi mereka. Sebab kelimanya mengemban tanggung jawab paling besar dalam struktur organisasi sekolah.

.

.

Bukannya tidak ada bantuan dari pihak dewan untuk menghentikan aksi brutal enam anak itu, tapi berbagai macam cara yang telah diupayakan selalu memembal (mental) dan tidak sedikitpun terserap oleh keenamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**

— _w_ _elcome to our hostel_ —

.

.

.

 ** _Casts:_** BTS and SEVENTEEN member.

 ** _Pairing:_** VKook, MinYoon/YoonMin, Meanie, SoonHoon, VerKwan.

 ** _Other:_** NamJin and JeongCheol.

 ** _Rate:_** T+

.

.

* * *

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Mingyu x Taehyung)**

"Tae- _hyung_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Ada bokong montok."

"Mana?"

"Itu," sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Setelah melihat arah tunjukkan Mingyu, Taehyung diam.

.

.

"Sempak ibumu! Itu Shindong _ssaem_!"

"Tapi bokongnya montok, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

 **(Seungkwan x Hansol x Soonyoung)**

"Hyung!"

Seketika yang dipanggil menghentikan aktivitas menarinya, "Kenapa?"

"OSIS sial itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Masa mereka menghukum Mark- _sunbae_ cuma karena telat satu setengah jam?"

Soonyoung bengong, "Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Satu setengah jam? _Gereget_ sekali si Mark."

"Diam Hyung—ah! Aku tidak terima! Yang benar saja? Mark- _sunbae_ 'kan tampan! Apa mereka tidak bisa beri toleransi? _Pokoknya_ awas! Sampai aku bertemu salah satu dari mereka akan kubuat perhitungan!"

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa menghampiri mereka. Berhenti tepat di hadapan Soonyoung.

"Maaf Sunbaenim, aku Choi Hansol dari anggota kesiswaan. Boleh pasang dengan benar dasimu?"

Tak menanggapi, Soonyoung hanya diam sembari menatap malas pada bocah itu.

.

 _'_ _Anggota kesiswaan?'_

.

Tiba-tiba ia melirik ke arah Seungkwan.

Entah sejak kapan, seragam yang dikenakan si Boo jadi tidak karuan.

"Oh! Hai Hansol~" dia menyapa sambil ber- _err elele_ ria, "Dasiku juga tidak terpasang dengan benar. Kau tidak menegurku, mm?" dengan sok imut ia memainkan ujung dasinya yang tak tersimpul, "Hansoool ...," panggilnya lagi— _mendesah_ , persis dedemit kena asma.

.

.

Dan ketika siswa Boo itu berjalan mendekat, Hansol buru-buru kabur menyelamatkan diri.

.

.

.

.

 **(Jimin x Yoongi x Hoseok)**

"Park Jimin! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk tidak berkonfoi mengelilingi sekolah buat HAM-Cmu itu?" dengan sengit sang ketua OSIS mengintimidasi siswa di hadapannya.

Namun tanpa gentar sedikitpun yang dimaksud malah menanggapi, "Kenapa? Memang aku salah? Toh banyak yang menyukainya. Lagi pula ... _Sunbae_ , kau sendiri juga 'kan butuh HAM-C!"

Mendengar tanggapan itu, sang ketua organisasi mendecih, "Heh! Diam kau—" desisnya sewot, "Lalu apa kau bilang? Banyak yang menyukainya? Pantatmu tuh banyak yang menyukainya—"

"Apa?" sebuah tanggapan menyela perkataan Yoongi, "Pantatnya Jimin banyak yang suka?!"

Sontak sang _pemilik_ _pantat_ dan _yang mengatakannya_ menoleh bersamaan. Mendapati seorang siswa tiba-tiba berdiri di antara mereka.

"Jim! Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku. Sahabat macam apa kau Jim? Kita sudah seperti keluarga 'kan?!" dengan dramatik siswa itu menggenggam erat kedua pundak Jimin. Selang beberapa detik ia merogoh saku almamaternya mengambil ponsel, "Jim! Kau tau betapa berharga informasi ini bagiku?" ia menggenggam dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk ponsel itu ke hadapan wajah Jimin. Melihat tak ada tanggapan, Hoseok menyalakan dan mulai mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Sepuluh detik berlalu, tanpa aba-aba Hoseok memekik kencang, "Woy Bro! Kau tau Tae? Aku dapat informasi kelas atas! Ternyata tanpa kita ketahui selama ini," jeda, kembali melanjutkan tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar yang mulai padat, "Pantat Jimin itu banyak yang suka!"

.

.

 _Besoknya_ , Jimin dijuluki si pencetus HAM-C berbokong _famous_ oleh seluruh siswa seangkatan.

.

.

.

.

 **(Mingyu x Wonwoo)**

"Heh," siswa berwajah emo menegur.

Yang ditegur menoleh, "Apa, _Sunbae_?"

Dengan mata tajamnya Wonwoo melirik ke seragam bawah Mingyu.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Mingyu kembali bertanya, "Ke-kenapa, _Sunbae_?"

"Turun," tanggap Wonwoo (tidak terlalu jelas di telinga Mingyu) tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa? _Turn_?" tangap Mingyu dengan muka _pengo_. Namun detik berikutnya ia tiba-tiba menyilangkan kedua tangan tepat di depan _bagian_ yang dilihat Wonwoo.

"Hei! Hei! _Sunbae_! Aku tau kau lebih berpengalaman, tapi kau tidak boleh seenak jidatmu melihat _barang_ orang seperti itu!"

Seketika Wonwoo _cengo_ , "Brengsek. Itu, resleting celanamu **turun** ," ketusnya, obsidian kembarnya menyorot tajam retina Mingyu, "Kurasa otakmu harus disiram air suci agar tidak berpikir ke hal-hal jorok terus."

.

.

Kemudian ia meninggalkan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba _turn on_ di tempat.

.

.

.

.

 **(Soonyoung x Jihoon x Taehyung)**

"Soonyoung!" suara Taehyung.

"Apa, Tae?" tanggap Soonyoung.

"Kau kenal Jihoon?"

"Jihoon mana?"

"11-A"

"Oh, Jihoon yang imut-imut mengemaskan itu ya?"

"Iya," tanggap Taehyung kurang yakin, " _Kali_."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Dengan tatapan menerawang menembus Soonyoung Taehyung menjawab, "Dengar-dengar dia kalau marah mirip setan."

Soonyoung mengangguk mengkonfirmasi, "Nah, terus?"

"Dia paling benci dibilang imut."

Soonyoung mengangguk lagi.

"Apa lagi dibilang menggemaskan," lanjut Taehyung.

"Sudah tau," tanggap Soonyoung.

"Nah? Lalu kenapa tadi bilang dia begitu?"

Soonyoung mengernyit, "Kau yang tanya 'kan? Kenapa memang?"

Mengangguk tempurung belakang kepalanya, Taehyung kemudian bangkit— _berdiri_.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi 'kan cuma tanya," kata Taehyung, kemudian melanjuti sambil menepuk sebelah pundak Soonyoung, " _Good luck_ , kudoakan semoga besok kau masih hidup," kemudian siswa bermarga Kim ini melenggang pergi meninggalkan si Kwon yang kebingungan.

"Idiotnya kumat ya?" cibir Soonyoung memandang jejak kepergian sang sahabat.

Namun sebuah suara dari arah belakang membuatnya bergidik ngeri seketika.

"Kwon Soonyoung," panggilan dengan nada lirih bak hantu itu belum terlalu meruntuhkan tembok keberanian Soonyoung, "Kau sebut aku apa tadi?" seketika Soonyoung berbalik, di hadapkan langsung dengan sosok mungil yang terlihat (dari luar) selembut permen kapas. Namun pemikiran itu harus segera dipunahkan ketika sosok itu memekik sembari melepas sebelah pantofelnya.

.

.

"AKU AKAN MENGGEMBIRI _BARANGMU_ HINGGA HABIS KWON SOONYOUNG!"

Dan Soonyoung harus lari secepat mungkin jika _barangnya_ masih mau utuh dan bersahaja.

.

.

.

.

 **(Taehyung x Jungkook)**

Dua orang siswa berjalan dari sisi berbeda koridor.

Setelah hendak berpapasan salah satunya membuka suara, "Hai, Kook."

"Hai, _Hyung_ ," tanggap lainnya.

Dan tanpa sedetikpun menghentikan langkah, mereka kembali berjalan dengan tenang ke arah yang berlawanan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **COMING SOON**

* * *

.

 **PS(1):** Semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

 **PS(2):** Kucinta kaliaaaan~ ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu ...

.

 _See you again in_ ** _chapter 1_**! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

* * *

 **Post or Delete?**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	2. Prolog : I can't take it no more

_Prologue._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**

— _i can't take it no more_ —

.

.

.

 _ **Casts:**_ BTS and SEVENTEEN member.

 _ **Pairing:**_

VKook, MinYoon/YoonMin, Meanie, SoonHoon, VerKwan.

NamJin and JeongCheol.

 _ **Other:**_ _Lonely_ Jung Hoseok.

 _ **Rate:**_ T+

 **Warning!:** BL, Typo, OCC, AU.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** Tokoh milik Tuhan, orang tua dan Agensi mereka. Tapi cerita, pairing, **Taehyung** dan **Soonyoung** _real_ milik Liyeol! =3=

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN** **FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

...

Kamis pagi.

Hal yang paling dibenci seorang Kim Taehyung.

 _Kenapa?_

"Pakai dasimu yang benar!"

Kerena ia dangan kelima sahabatnya—serta ratusan siswa bermasalah lain, harus berdiri di tengah lapangan. Menjadi pusat perhatian hampir seluruh penghuni YaGook yang lolos seleksi depan gerbang sebelumnya.

Bukan menjadi pusat perhatiannya yang dibenci Taehyung.

 _Tapi_ —

"Kalian lagi, kalian lagi. Tidak bosan berdiri di sini setiap minggu?" perkataan tegas yang Yoongi keluarkan bercampur jengah luar biasa, langkahnya terhenti saat tidak sengaja melewati barisan Taehyung dan grombolannya.

Ketua OSIS itu mendelik dari ujung mata, mendecih kilat sambil menyentak almamater hitam-hijaunya.

— _karena harus berhadapan langsung; dengan sekumpulan laknat yang menempati baris terakhir daftar yang ingin Taehyung lihat di dunia._

Ya, _benar_ —anggota kesiswaan YaGook.

Lebih dari dua puluh personel mereka dikerahkan pagi ini untuk menanggulangi ratusan siswa bermasalah tidak lulus seleksi. Namun dari seluruh anggota yang bertugas, tetap saja _guidance-_ _guidance_ terbaik di antara mereka lebih mencolok di mata Taehyung dan kawan-kawannya.

"Jeon Jungkook gila, Choi Hansol tolol, Lee Jihoon sinting, Jeon Wonwoo sialan. Min Yoongi brengsek tingkat dewa," gumam Jimin menunjuk satu persatu petuah yang di tatapnya, mata sipitnya memicing tajam kala Yoongi telah berjalan cukup jauh dari mereka. Si Park berdiri di sebelah kanan Taehyung.

"Kombinasi yang sempurna," tanggap Hoseok di belakangnya setuju.

"Hei, hei! Kurang ajar! Tolong diralat, Choi Hansol _tampan_ —begitu lebih enak didengar," tanggap Seungkwan bersungut-sungut, dia berdiri di sebelah kiri Taehyung.

" _Bangsat_ ," sahut Soonyoung asal, "Silitmu _tuh_ tampan. Kambing bule itu juga kepala batu, Boo," kemudian ia mendecak malas, masih berdiri di belakang Taehyung ketika mengacuhkan cibiran sebal Seungkwan.

" _Please_ ... jangan bawa-bawa area bawah, sobat. Aku trauma dengan mulut sialan orang ini," Jimin menyahut, menatap getir kearah Soonyoung sambil menunjuk Hoseok di belakangnya pakai ibu jari.

Si Kwon menoleh, lantas menautkan jemari di depan dada, " _Pardon_ , Man. Aku lupa ada dia di belakangmu," balasnya setengah kasihan.

Hening untuk beberapa sekon. Sebelum Seungkwan buka suara, "Gyu, _tumben_ sekali kau diam saja?" ia menyerongkan tubuh untuk menatap Mingyu di belakangnya.

"Diam, Boo. Aku sedang _turn on_ ," balas Mingyu pelan, vokalnya menyeret rendah dan tajam.

Lantas mengalihkan perhatian Seungkwan juga Soonyoung yang mendengarnya, mereka menoleh juga berbalik sedikit—untuk menatap Mingyu sama-sama. Pandangan keduanya mengarah pada bagian paling selatan sang pengucap. Tidak heran lagi kala mendapati si Kim gelisah di tempat sambil menutupi area _ziper_ celana sekolahnya.

"Sial! Wonwoo _sunbae_ semakin _hot_ saja. Bokongnya itu, astaga ...," gumamnya pada angin.

—yang dalam sekejap membuat Seungkwan dan Soonyoung kembali menghadap depan sambil memutar bola mata.

"Gyu, kau menyukainya?" suara Hoseok kini yang terdengar.

Mingyu mendelik, menatap abang satu tingkatnya sedikit menoleh, "Kau berharap aku menjawabnya, Hyung?"

Meski bingung, Hoseok mengangguk.

"Tidak dengan mulut sialmu itu," tanggap Mingyu terlampau enteng, lalu melanjuti kalem, "Aku masih sayang popularitasku," kemudian kembali menghadap depan membiarkan Hoseok menganga di tempat.

"Bocah bangsat!" cibirnya kemudian.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" suara Soonyoung yang kini terdengar.

Membuat keempat sisanya seketika menajamkan indra pendengaran.

Mingyu diam, tidak terlalu lama hingga ia menjawab, "Sejak dia menyiramku dengan air suci."

 _Maka hening yang nyambut._

Nyaris tiga menit kemudian, kelimanya tergelak heboh. Namun yang ditertawakan tetap pada eksperesi _tegang_.

Sontak hal itu memancing perhatian _seluruh_ petugas kesiswaan dan siswa yang ikut berdiri di lapangan— _tidak dengan yang di atas sana_ , karena mereka telah memasuki kelas masing-masing. Bel berbunyi beberapa menit lalu.

Yoongi, selaku ketua OSIS mengambil keputusan buat melangkah ke sana.

Lantas berhenti di hadapan Jimin.

"Apa yang lucu?" pertanyaan tajam itu ia tujukan pada keenam siswa ini.

Mereka diam.

Tak ada tanggapan hingga beberapa menit berselang.

Bukannya takut (tidak ada orang takut yang malah menatap balik dengan sengit) hanya saja terlalu malas buat meladeni Yoongi. Orang termenyabalkan di sekolah ini bagi mereka.

Min Yoongi adalah musuh di atas musuh pada puncak menara musuh di kerajaan besar musuh dalam kastil musuh Kim Taehyung dan kawan-kawan.

Dan bagi mereka berenam: _'Tidak ada musuh yang saling bicara.'_ —begitu kata Jimin saat ia berkeliling demi gerakan HAM-Cnya di sekolah tapi dihentikan secara anarkis oleh Yoongi.

"Kalian tau aku tidak suka mengulang pertanyaan 'kan?" nada rendah itu Yoongi sampaikan semakin tajam, "Jadi kutanya, _apa yang lucu_?"

Hening kembali melanda.

Tapi kali ini Jimin berkata bersuara usai beberapa detik: "Kau seperti member panti jompo dengan rambut abu-abu putih itu."

Lima lainnya mendelik.

Tidak nyambung memang, _tapi biarkan_ , toh ini juga fakta yang bisa ditertawai.

"Kambing bule itu semakin kelihatan bodoh tiap harinya," timpal Hoseok menunjuk Hansol.

"Dan Soonyoung bilang Jihoon semakin manis hari ini—bahkan imut sekali katanya," akhirnya Taehyung buka suara.

Seketika si Kwon menoleh tak percaya, menyalak ke Taehyung sebelum tatapannya bersinggungan dengan si Lee. Maka ia panik dan menanggapi, "Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, Ji! Kau boleh menggembiri barang Mingyu kalau tak percaya!"

Mingyu menoleh, ekspresi tegangnya tiba-tiba hilang entah ke mana, "Apa-apaan, Hyung? Mau kukebiri barangmu duluan, hah?!"

"Berkorbanlah sedikit demi Hyungmu, sobat!" sahut Soonyoung kesal.

Tidak terima, Mingyu membalas, "Ini bukan masalah berkorban! Tapi masalah masa depan!"

"Wah! Si brengsek, kau tidak ing—!" teriakan Soonyoung teredam kala vokal yang lebih tinggi menyela.

"Diam atau barang kalian akan kukebiri bersamaan! Bocah tengik! Sialan!" itu suara Yoongi.

Seketika kembali hening.

Namun Jimin kembali menjadi _si pemecah_ keheningan, "Heh, bantet! Siapa kau berani mengatai sahabatku seperti itu, hah?! Jangan _mentang-mentang_ kau ketua OSIS! Lebih baik sana kau berkeliling sekolah ikut aku konvoi HAM-C!" pekikannya berhasil membuat hampir seluruh siswa di lapangan membelalak tak percaya.

Mereka kenal Jimin adalah si pencetus HAM-C di sekolah, merekapun kenal Jimin termasuk dalam gerombolan paling bermasalah di sekolah. _Tapi_ —mereka tidak kenal Jimin yang bisa dengan lantang berteriak keras pada makhluk paling berbahaya di sekolah.

Karena mereka kenal— _dari pada Taehyung_ , Jimin lebih sayang nyawa.

Yoongi menoleh, menatap langsung si Park. Detik selanjutnya ia memposisikan tubuh menghadap siswa itu, "Kau sebut aku apa?" nada rendah itu lagi. Nyaris Jimin buka suara, namun Yoongi lebih dulu melanjutkan kaliamatnya, "Bangsat! Kau tidak pernah ikut pemeriksaan UKS tiap bulan, Park Jimin?! Aku bahkan lebih tinggi satu senti darimu!"

"Wah, ketua gila ini ...," Jimin mencebik pongah, "Satu senti itu tidak ada artinya, brengsek!" nyalaknya kemudian sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yoongi.

"Keparat! Jelas ada! Selama itu denganmu, satu—bahkan setengah sentipun berharga, Cebol!" tidak terima, si Min juga mengangkat telunjuknya ke muka Jimin.

"Kepalamu tuh cebol, dasar bantet!"

.

Adu cela antara Yoongi-Jimin yang terus berlangsung membuat Hansol mendekati mereka, pelan-pelan ia memegang bahu Yoongi, "Sunbaenim, _sudah_ ," bisiknya hati-hati, namun tidak digubris sama sekali.

Tapi entah kenapa, Hansol sendiri tak mengerti saat tiba-tiba Seungkwan keluar barisan dan perlahan merapat padanya.

"Hansoool ...," panggil siswa Boo itu setengah mendesah sembari memilin-milin dasinya yang sengaja tidak disimpul, tanpa ragu memeluk manja lengan kanan Hansol, "Dasiku tidak rapih, tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpulnya. Bagaimana ini? Pasangkan untukku ya?"

Ingin rasanya siswa bule itu melarikan diri, terbirit sekencang-kencangnya. Namun angan tetaplah angan yang mesti dipertimbangkan, sebab ia menyadari pelukan Seungkwan semakin mengerat di lengan kanannya.

.

Disisi lain, melihat adik kelasnya tersiksa lahir batin Jihoon mengambil langkah lebar- mendekati Seungkwan dan Hansol.

Pada sisi lainnya pula, Soonyoung yang melihat pergerakan tegas Jihoon ikut angkat kaki dari tempatnya menonton Jimin-Yoongi. Menghentikan langkah anggota kesiswaan itu sebelum berhasil mendekati Seungkwan. Karena Soonyoung tau: P _erang dunia ketiga bakal terjadi jika membiarkan biji setan itu mendekati kawannya._

"Minggir!" gumam Jihoon tajam.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Soonyoung berusaha tenang.

Malas meladeni Soonyoung, Jihoon kembali bergumam tajam, "Minggir atau aku benar-benar akan membuatmu kasim kali ini."

Jujur, dalam hati kecil Soonyoung sebenarnya ngeri dengan sosok mungil di hadapannya ini. Semua siswa tau seberapa ganas Lee Jihoon, namun mau dilihat dari posisi manapun, tidak ada alasan _pasti_ bagi si Kwon untuk merasakan ketakutan itu. Karena besar tubuhnya jauh lebih bagus dari Jihoon, lebih-lebih dia berandalan sekolah—yah ... tapikan tetap saja, biar kecil Jihoon itu mengerikan.

 _Nah_. Karena itu ...

Sekarang tinggalkan saja Soonyoung yang sibuk berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah ia mesti _takut_ atau _tidak_ pada sosok mungil yang manis (dari luar) seorang Lee Jihoon.

Malihat pergerakan Jihoon yang terhalang oleh Soonyoung, kini siswa Jeon Wonwoo beraksi. Ia melangkah ke depan barisan Taehyung dan grombolannya.

 _Bukan_ , ia tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk menolong Hansol dari dekapan Seungkwan, bukan pula untuk menolong Jihoon buat lepas dari kecambuk batin Soonyoung, apa lagi membantu Yoongi lepas dari praharanya bersama Jimin.

Ia melangkah, berjalan mendekati barisan itu untuk terhenti di hadapan adik kelas yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kebanggaanmu dibawah sana?" tanyanya datar ke Mingyu yang menunduk menahan ereksi tubuhnya sendiri.

Mendengar suara datar itu, seketika tegang yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya tersiksa dengan celana sekolahnya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, kini ia merutuki keputusan untuk mengecilkan celana sekolahnya bulan lalu.

"Hei!" Wonwoo menegur saat tak kunjung mendapati tanggapan dari sang adik kelas.

Mingyu mendongak lemas, "Y-ya, Sunbae?"

"Barangmu kepanasan karena aku siram air suci minggu kemarin?"

"Bangsat!" cibir Mingyu kala ereksi itu membuncah parah— _sumpah_ , suara datar Wonwoo berpotensi besar membuatnya ejakulasi di tempat.

Merasa ia yang dicela, Wonwoo merengut kesal, "Apa katamu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Sunbae, kumohon ... diam saja," Mingyu mendesis, jeda sebentar sebelum ia membentak tanpa sengaja, "Bisa?!"

Tak terima, Wonwoo menggeplak keras puncak kelapa Mingyu, " _Hoobae_ kurang ajar! Aku sudah menyirammu dengan air suci tapi tidak tobat juga? Setan dalam tubuhmu sudah kelewat banyak, hah?!"

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Mingyu hanya diam di tempat mendengar ocehan Wonwoo—pula sederet ceramah _ta'lim_ nya.

 _Sedangkan pada sisi lain._

"Wah, wah, wah! Moment berharga seperti ini harus diabadikan, sayang kalau diangurkan begitu saja. 'kan siapa tau bisa jadi informasai besar," Hoseok bermonolog ria sambil memvideokan para sahabat dan _bangsatnya_ yang beradu sengit pakai kamera ponsel.

.

Di hebohnya suasana lapangan; karena anggota kesiswaan lain tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sedangkan siswa tidak lulus seleksi lainnya malah besorak bahkan ada yang bertaruh untuk pertengkatan Yoongi-Jimin, _Taehyung keluar barisan_.

Berjalan mendekat Jungkook yang juga terdiam di barisan OSIS.

"Kook."

Yang disapa mendongak; mendapati Taehyung kini berdiri di hadapannya, "Hai, Hyung."

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Belum."

"Ayo ke kantin," ucap Taehyung, kemudian menarik lengan si Jeon begitu saja.

"Tapi aku harus jaga, Hyung," tanggap siswa itu namun tetap mengikuti langkah Taehyung membawanya menuju kantin, tanpa niat secuilpun menghentikan.

Taehyung menanggapi tidak menghentikan langkah: "Persetan deh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _YaGook High School._**

 **.**

 _Siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah bersistem asrama yang elit itu?_

 _Sebuah sekolah dengan gedung megah berasitektur kelas tinggi ukiran motif zaman romawi._

 _Agaknya bangunan bersejarah, sekolah ini selalu melahirkan anak didik berkelas dari keluaraga terpandang. Tak ayal ada siswanya bernotabene tidak kaya. Namun hal itu bukan penghalang bagi penghuni sekolah untuk saling mengejar prestasi._

 _._

 _Namun bukan seluruh penghuninya memiliki rata-rata otak cerdas juga._

 _Tidak percaya?_

 _Mari ikut aku untuk berkenalan dengan beberapanya dari ratusan di sini_ ...

.

.

" ** _Welcome To Our Hostel. YaGook High School adalah sekolah menengah atas (megah nan elit) bersistem asrama yang memelihara enam anak pembuat masalah_** _._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **COMING SOON**

* * *

...

Bhaks! Lama banget ya? Siapa yang masih sudi nunggu? =w= Maaf kalo ga sesuai ekspetasi.

Sebenernya (Jujur) dedek ga mau lanjutin ini ff, dan mau ngapus teaser kemaren.

Tapi liat komentar readers, ga jadi deh =v= **_Ples_** , ff ini dilanjut juga buat emakku tercinta **YM424** yang tanpa disangka dan diduga ternyata masuk readers ini ff =w= Mak lafyu. Semangat buat 20 programnya (atau apalah itu gua lupa)

Oh iya, btw dedek penganut **Jimin-** ** _seme_** (banyak banget yang nanya)

.

 **PS(1):** Semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

 **PS(2):** Kucinta kaliaaaan~ ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu ...

.

 _See you again in_ _ **chapter 1**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in** ** _Teaser_** **.**

* * *

 **Post or Delete?**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	3. Chapter 1 : Save Me

**Attention!**

Maaf sebelumnya kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan atau apa. Gua sendiri juga mikir keras (bingung) entah kenapa pengen ini ff ganti haluan genre jadi Friendship =w= Tapi kaga jadi, nguat-nguatin iman supaya ini ff tetep stuck di Romance! Jadi maaf ya kalo di awal-awal rada ngebosenin karena terlalu banyak scene **Taehyung and the gang** ketimbang para **sahabat dan bangs*t** Hoseok yang terlibat love-hate relationship.

Dan satu lagi!

Maaf kalo misalnya rada garing atau berkesan homornya agak maksa. Entah kenapa gua lagi bete aja akhir-akhir ini, real live pun berperan besar bikin jiwa lawak gua redup/? ditambah kemaren abis sakit dan sekarang musti disibukin persiapan UKK -_- Lengkap bener dah!

Syudah lah ... abaikan kebaperan gua :v Dan buat emak ( **YM424** ) yang merindukan Mphikuk momen, maafkan anakmu ini kalau mengecewakanmu mak. Jangan hukum babeh Juki gara-gara ini chapter ga sesuai ekspetasi; sayangi dia, dia baru sembuh, mukanya masih pucet (seketika kebaperan nambah) =w= Syudah lah .. Lapyu mak! Cinta Taehyung padaku(?)

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **YaGook High School.**

.

.

09:00 KST

.

Lebih dari setengah jam lalu gerbang sekolah megah nan elit ini ditutup.

Jeruji besi setinggi tiga meter sebagai perantara utama akses masuk sekolah ini pun tak lagi terbuka, kunci serta gembok baja tlah mempersatukan dua belah daun besarnya.

Namun di kejauhan (sekitar lima meter dari depan gerbang) pada trotoar yang mengarah langsung dari asrama menuju sekolah, lima siswa beralmamater hitam-hijau dengan bordiran lambang segi lima bertuliskan ' **YaGook High School - _introduce of school high_** ' (pada dada kiri almamater tersebut) tengah berlari cepat sambil mengunyah apapun makanan yang ada di mulut mereka, sedangkan empat meter jarak di belakang kelima siswa itu seorang siswa lain berjalan santai sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di saku celana serta mengunyah roti di mulutnya.

"Boo Seungkwan Bangsat! Kenapa baru membangunkan setengah sembilan?!" racau salah seorang dari mereka. _' **Jung** **Hoseok** **XI-C** ' _tertera seperti itu di sematan _tag name_ pada dada kanan almamater seragamnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Hyung? Kenapa jadi menyalahkan aku?" protes yang disalahkan tak terima.

Tak surut menghentikan langkah. Hoseok membalas, "Seharusnya kau ketuk pintu kamarku seperti biasa!"

"Heh! Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan bersamamu lari-larian seperti orang bodoh begini!" seruan Seungkwan tak kalah kencang.

"Borosok hoy! Kolow maow dobot nonto sojo (Berisik hoy! Kalau mau debat nanti saja)," siswa ber- _tag name **'Kwon Soonyoung XI-C'**_ angkat suara di tengah-tengah aktivitas berlari-sambil-mengunyah pada keadaan mulutnya yang penuh (entah) makanan (apa).

Melihat adegan Soonyoung barusan, yang ber- _tag name **'Kim Mingyu X-D'**_ turut angkat suara, "Telan dulu baru bicara, Hyung!"

"Bogo! Kow Towo? Todok ogo wokto ontok monolon, sokorong (Bodo! Kau tau? Tidak ada waktu untuk menelan, sekarang) !" balas Soonyoung kembali memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya yang kini kelewat penuh.

Awalnya ekspresi _flat_ yang terpampang nyata kala Mingyu mendengar pernyataan dari _hyung_ satu tingkatnya itu, namun selang beberapa detik entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja kesal, "Ya tidak usah makan kalau begitu! Untuk apa makan kalau tidak ada waktu menelannya?!"

Disuruh begitu, Soonyoung tak terima, "Okow mongosia, bokoh soropong (Aku manusia, butuh sarapan) !"

Hendak saja Mingyu kembali membalas perkataan Soonyoung, namun ia urungkan kala siswa Kwon itu terbatuk hebat karena tersedak. Dan bukannya menolong, Mingyu malah tertawa sekencang-kencangnya sambil menyelipkan kata syukur pada Tuhan. Hingga Soonyoung tiba pada puncaknya, dan membatin: _'Terkutuklah Kim Mingyu dan seluruh majalah bokep-nya!'_

Tak mau turut campur pada debat argumen (tidak jelas) keempat sahabatnya, siswa yang memiliki _tag name_ **_'Park Jimin XI-E'_** memilih diam sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

Secara tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah sambil mengintrupsi langkah yang lain, "Stop! Stop!"

Membuat empat lainnya turut berhenti (mendadak) satu meter di depannya. Kemudian menoleh kebelakang, "Kenapa?!" seru keempatnya bersamaan.

Kini Jimin yang berbalik, membelakangi keempat sahabatnya. Menolehkan kepala kekanan juga kekiri sembari memperluas jarak pandang.

"Kenapa?" Hoseok yang kembali angkat suara.

Jimin berbalik menghadap ke para sahabatnya, "Taehyung mana?"

Seketika empat lainnya ikut kebingungan mencari-cari sosok orang yang dimaksud.

"Terakhir aku menoleh, Tae _hyung_ masih jalan santai empat meter di belakang kita," itu Seungkwan yang berucap.

Jimin memejamkan mata sesaat, diikuti langsung oleh empat lainnya. Mereka tau betul hal apa yang harus dilakukan acap kali kejadian seperti ini terjadi, "Taehyung! Keluar Idiot!"

Kala ' _Idiot_ ' anak tak sayang umur itu sudah keluar dari tubuhnya bagai Kurama yang memberontak dari Naruto. Ya ... yang mereka harus lakukan hanya memekikkan namanya. Kenapa? Entahlah, setidaknya cara ini lebih bekerja ketimbang berlari mengelilingi kompleks sekolah demi mencari batang hidung anak itu. Jangan tanya kenapa lagi, jelas kelima bocah ini sudah pernah melakukannya.

Selang beberapa detik seperti yang sudah mereka perkirakan, ' _sesuatu_ ' menjawab panggilan mereka; bukan oktaf suara, bukan munculnya seseorang dari tikungan, bukan pula pesan masuk ke ponsel, melainkan ...

Sebuah ranting pohon terjatuh dan berakhir tergeletak pada beton trotoar _tepat_ di tengah-tengah barisan empat banding satu sepatu mereka. Mengundang reflek mendongak kelimanya. Tak kaget lagi kala mendapati orang yang mereka cari tengah duduk seperti anak-anak main ayunan pada salah satu dahan pohon besar.

Hebatnya, tanpa raut duka ia (Taehyung) memasukan roti yang sedari tadi dibawanya dengan tenang kedalam mulut.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Hyung?" Seungkwan bertanya agaknya sudah biasa, tak terpukau.

"Makan," jawab Taehyung santai. Yang entah kenapa menghilangkan insting kanibal para sahabatnya.

"Dia benar," Mingyu yang angkat bicara.

Mengangkat sebelah tangan, jam abu-abu itu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat delapan menit, membuat siswa yang memakainya menggerang; kesal dan kuatir bercampur jadi satu. "Sekolah gila! Punya sahabat lebih gila lagi! Lengkap sudah masa SMUku!" Jimin yang bersuara, tak peduli lagi akan jam pelajaran (pertama) yang mungkin sudah berjalan setengahnya, apa lagi keadaan ramai trotoar pagi hari. Ia kembali memekik namun kini sambil mendongak, "Dasar Sinting! Idiotmu kumat, hah? Turun!"

Menurut. Dengan santainya Taehyung meloncat dari ketinggian kurang lebih tiga meter -membuat kelima sahabatnya memekik bagai anak perawan.

"Otakmu geser? Kenapa meloncat?!" Itu Soonyoung (yang telah kelar urusan dengan seluruh makanannya).

"Memang kau mau menggendongku turun?" tanya balik Taehyung.

Seketika Soonyoung diam, tak membalas. Entah kehabisan kata-kata atau memang sudah taubat dengan pengalamannya menghadapi keidiotan Taehyung.

"Ok! Tae sudah ketemu, jadi sekarang lebih baik kita lari menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya! Ini sudah hampir setengah sepuluh! Demi dewa (tung tarara tung tung tarara tung -seketika lima lainnya membuat _background song_ ) aku tidak mau berurusan dengan anggota kesiswaan- apa lagi petuahnya!" Jimin kembali angkat suara.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**

.

 ** _Casts:_** BTS and SEVENTEEN member.

 ** _Pairing:_** VKook, YoonMin, Meanie, SoonHoon, VerKwan, NamJin, JeongCheol.

 ** _Other:_** _Lonely_ Jung Hoseok.

 ** _Rate:_** T+

 ** _Warning!:_** BL, Typo, OCC, AU.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** Tokoh milik Tuhan, orang tua dan Agensi mereka. Tapi cerita, pairing, **Taehyung** dan ** Soonyoung ** _real_ milik Liyeol! =3=

.

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN** **FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

Pernah dengar istilah kalau jodoh tak kemana?

Kurasa Taehyung dan kawan-kawannya tengah merasakannya kini.

Seberjuang apapun mereka berlari menuju gerbang utama sekolah, seberjuang apapun mereka membujuk Master Kang (penjaga gerbang), seberjuang apapun mereka memanjat dinding untuk masuk dengan aman, seberjuang apapun perjuangan mereka mengendap-entap memasuki kelas masing-masing, seberjuang apapun perjuangan mereka mungkin kalau dasarnya jodoh mah memang tak akan kemana. Keenamnya kembali dipertemukan pada cinta pertama mereka; cinta pertama yang telah hampir dua bulan tak lagi mereka temui, cinta pertama yang telah mengajarkan mereka arti sebuah kedisiplinan, cinta pertama yang sungguh tak pernah mereka lupakan kenangan bersamanya, cerita cinta singkat nan padat bersama: sikat kloset.

Ok, itu garing. Tapi memang pada nyatanya mereka kembali dipersatukan dengan amat romantis oleh guru kesiswaan ( _killer_ ) yang mendapati aduan langsung dari sang ketua asrama; Kim Seokjin.

Dengan dramatis diiringi _background song_ menegangkan dari ponsel Seungkwan bertajuk _Move_ yang dibawakan _Four Ladies_ , keenamnya menggosok toilet pada bilik yang berbeda. Sambil sesekali mengutuk dan mencela satu sama lain keenamnya terlihat khidmat pada aktivitas masing-masing, hingga tak menyadari pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan mempersilahkan seseorang masuk menambah jumlah mereka.

Ia berjalan; memeriksa setiap bilik, melihat keseriusan keenam bersahabat itu dalam membersihkan WC siswa hingga tak menyadari keberadaannya, orang itu menghentikan langkah di hadapan bilik tengah (dari tujuh bilik yang ada) menyandarkan diri pada dinding, lalu menggulung kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Kukira kalian sudah _move on_ dari mereka? Ternyata cinta kalian masih sama ya?" orang itu bersuara. Membuat pergerakan Taehyung dan kawan-kawannya terhenti dari pekerjaan dan menoleh serentak.

"Seokjin Hyung?!"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melambai, "Hai," lalu terkekeh kecil kala sapaannya berbuah tatapan tajam.

"Penghianat kau, Hyung," Seungkwan angkat suara.

"Ya Hyung! Kau itu jahat atau tak punya hati? Kenapa mengadukan kami?!" Itu Mingyu.

"Benar! Padahal kalau kau tidak mengadukan, kami tidak akan ketahuan!" yang ini Hoseok.

Jimin-Soonyoung memilih diam tak ikut angkat suara -namun tatapan mereka siap membunuh pemuda yang dipanggil Seokjin tadi. Sedangkan Taehyung entah sejak kapan telah kembali menyikati lubang kloset tanpa peduli keadaan sekitarnya.

"Wow wow, _calm down_!" kini siswa bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin (pada almamaternya) itu mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada. Jeda sebelum ia kembali angkat suara sambil berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di pembatas bilik yang dibersihkan Taehyung dan Soonyoung, lalu kembali bersandar, "Aku melakukan ini juga untuk kalian, tau?"

"Untuk kami? Yang benar saja, sarapan sempak sana," monolog Taehyung yang masih konsen membersihkan jatah biliknya (bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun) membuat Seokjin menoleh kecil.

"Sialan kau, Tae," hendak saja ia menepak kepala _hobae_ satu tingkatnya itu, namun suara tenang Taehyung lebih dulu mengintrupsi.

"Mendekat, kuhajar."

Seokjin diam, lima lainnya turut diam. Ok! Mereka tau Kim Taehyung tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

"Aku _hyung_ mu, Sial!" cibir Seokjin sebal.

"Bukan, kau penghianat," ucapan itu pun terlontar tanpa konsentrasi penuh sang pengujar pada seseorang yang diujarinya.

"Hei! Hei! Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku begini untuk kalian juga. Memang kalian tidak lelah terlambat terus?" balas Seokjin mencoba tak terpancing emosi.

"Tidak!" dan balasan yang ia dapat tak hanya dari Taehyung. Tapi keenamnya bersamaan melalui oktaf sama datar.

"Ya! Kalian lupa sekolah di mana? YaGook High School! Sekolah ternama, bukan hutan! Lagi pula- ingat aku ketua asrama? Kalian tidak mengerti betapa lelahnya aku selalu ditegur ketua kesiswaan karena ' _adikku_ ' beserta teman-temannya selalu membuat onar?"

"Besok bilang ibu, aku pindah marga jadi Kwon," tanggap Taehyung membuat Seokjin bingung. Jeda kala ia (Taehyung) menggetuk-ngetuk pembatas biliknya dengan bilik disebelahnya, "Soonyoung, bilang keluargamu adopsi aku."

Mendengar perkataan sang adik, Seojin mendelik tak percaya, "Jangan bercanda!"

Sambil kembali menyikat lubang kloset, Taehyung membalas tenang, "Aku tidak bercanda. Nanti kubilang pada Namjoon _hyung_ , aku bukan lagi calon adik iparnya."

Memutar bolamata sebal, Seokjin membalas, "Terserah!" serunya mengalah. Karena jelas pada akhirnya pun dia akan tetap kalah.

Hening untuk beberapa saat kala tak ada lagi yang buka suara. Konsen pada aktivitas masing masing meninggalkan Seokjin bersandar (kembali menggulung kedua tangan di depan dada) sambil menghela napas berat sendirian, "Baiklah-baiklah, aku kalah! Aku tidak bilang kalau aku salah, tapi baiklah aku merasa bersalah sekarang. Pulang sekolah kuselundupkan pizza dan soju tanpa alkohol ke kamar Taehyung, berkumpulah di sana dan jangan marah lagi padaku."

Hening kembali. Namun kini hanya memakan waktu dua detik, setelahnya keenam bersahabat yang sedari tadi diam di bilik masing-masing keluar dan berhambur memeluk Seokjin tak terkecuali Taehyung.

"Itu baru Seokjin _hyung_ kami!" seru mereka bersamaan dengan senyum mengembang usai melepas pelukkan.

Seokjin sendiri hanya mencibir kecil sebagai balasan meski pada dasarnya ia ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Selang satu jam, jam pelajaran pertama usai.

Namun Taehyung _and the gang_ baru saja terbebas dari neraka berkedok WC siswa bersama iblis bertopeng malaikat seorang Kim Seokjin.

Dengan kejam dan tak berperasaannya siswa itu mengunci WC dari dalam (mengambil kuncinya) dan tak memperbolehkan satu pun dari mereka keluar hingga WC itu benar-benar bersih dari noda. Membuat keenamnya lupa pada kenangan apa yang membuat mereka tadi tersenyum amat riang pada siswa itu. Dan pintar, entah kenapa mereka tiba-tiba bisa menurut bagai anjing jinak kepadanya

Namun pula seakan takdir tengah mengejar mereka, perasaan sial kembali menimpa. Kala keenam bersahabat itu baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar mandi mereka harus berhadapan langsung pada sembilan siswa berseragam rapih, bersih, nan membawa aura berkelas yang kentara. Tak peduli pada selebihnya, yang jelas Taehyung juga kawan-kawan mengenal pasti lima di antara mereka, meski tanpa ditanya pun sudah dipastikan rombongan itu adalah anggota kesiswaan -terpampang jelas dari pin hitam lingkatan yang tersemat pada almamater di atas tulisan nama mereka, bertuliskan: **_'YaGook High school members student Board.'_**

Ya ... Sial! Kenapa sial? Karena saat keluar dari kamar mandi tadi mereka sedang ciprat-cipratan air bekas menyikat kramik. Kotor dan butek.

Bukan. Bukan masalah airnya yang mereka _sialkan_. Tapi kehebatan Jimin yang tiba-tiba keluar membawa ember berisi air bekas tadi untuk menyiram kelima sahabatnya dengan anarkis karena mengeroyoknya di dalam, angan-angan ingin menyiram kelima sahabatnya, ia kalah cepat dan malah bablas mengguyurkan isi ember itu ke sekujur tubuh pimpinan barisan tadi. Membuat tubuh pendek sang anggota kesiswaan yang rapih nan bersih menjelma jadi kucing garong tercebur got.

Yang tersiram menunduk. Jimin membatu dengan kedua tangan mengambang di udara memegang ember pada posisi menyiram. Kelima sahabatnya bengong; terkejut, dan tak percaya -pula kedelapan anggota kesiswaan di hadapan mereka. Sesaat sebelum kedelapan siswa teladan itu sadar dan segera mengerumuni ' _sang korban_ ' membawa raut kuatir, dan setumpuk pertanyaan: "Hyung, _gwaenchanayo_?"

Tunggu-tunggu! Kukira ada kekeliruan di sini.

W-wa-wah! K-kan benar saja! Yang disiram Jimin bukan anggota kesiswaan ...

Tapi ketuanya! Min Yoongi!

Siapa yang tau? Warna rambutnya berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu!

"Wah, cari masalah kau Jim," bisikan itu terlontar dari celah bibir Soonyoung.

"Kabur-kabur," Jimin bersuara amat pelan. Bahkan terlampau pelan untuk didengar kelima sahabatnya.

Serentak kelimanya bertanya, "Apa?"

Yoongi yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya mulai angkat kepala; dapat ia lihat Taehyung _and the gang_ dari sela-sela suray kehijauan pudarnya yang menggantung lepek, "Kalian lagi kalian lagi," ucapnya menahan geram. Gemeretak giginya mulai terdengar setelah itu, kepalan tangannya yang menguat tak sengaja tertangkap obsidian kembar Jimin, dan segemelintir pancaran kilat dari matanya menembus barisan para anggota kesiswaan untuk keenam bersahabat itu. Hingga tak kuasa ia mengambil langkah mendekat, namun ...

"Kubilang kabur!" Jimin berseru kencang sambil melempar ember yang dipegangnya sembarang lalu bergegas mengambil arah sebaliknya -melarikan diri.

Sontak kelima sahabat yang belum sadar hanya terbengong di tempat sebelum Hoseok memberikan cengir intrupsi agar mereka mengikuti langkah Jimin. Selang tiga detik, empat dari kelimanya ikut berbalik dan secepat kilat mengikuti aksi sang pendiri peraturan ilegal, HAM-C sekolah. Membuat Yoongi memekik frustasi seketika, "Dasar gerombolan keparat! Awas kalian!"

Namun pekikannya terhenti kala menyadari masih tersisa satu dari mereka. Jangan tanya siapa dia. Jelas itu Kim Taehyung yang masih dalam mode Idiotnya.

"Heh! Sedang apa kau masih di sini? Tidak lari? Mau cari masalah lagi?" siswa mungil dengan _name tag **'Lee Jihoon XI-A'**_ bertanya ketus.

Tak menghiraukan, Taehyung lebih tertarik membuat topik baru, "Kau ganti warna rambut?" pandangannya lurus kekepala Yoongi.

Merasa dirinya lah yang ditanyai; Yoongi menjawab, "Iya! Kenapa? Mau mengatai aku member panti jompo lagi?"

Taehyung menggeleng kuat.

Yoongi beserta kedelapan bawahannya dibuat kebingungan.

"Lalu kenapa masalahnya, Sunbae?" siswa yang memiliki _name tag_ tersemat pada almamater seragamnya bertuliskan **_'Choi Hansol X-A'_** angkat suara sesopan mungkin.

Tapi Taehyung diam. Tak kunjung menjawab hingga cukup lama.

"Dia dan kelima temannya itu sudah sinting. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Sebentar lagi rapatnya mulai, Yoongi Sunbae, kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu dulu 'kan? Ayo, sebelum kau kena flu," ucapan jengah namun datar itu terlontar dari siswa ber- _tag name **'Jeon Wonwoo XI-A'**_.

Hendak saja seluruh siswa di sana mengikuti perkataan Wonwoo untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, namun siswa manis dengan _tag name_ tersemat; bertuliskan: **_'Jeon Jungkook X-A'_** kembali mengintrupsi seluruhnya.

"Ada masalah? Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa?" obsidian kembarnya tak luput memandang sepasang manik Taehyung sedari tadi.

Sunyi kembali mendera kala Taehyung (kembali) tak menjawab, namun suasana hampa terpecah kala siswa bermarga Kim itu melangkah ke arah ember yang sebelumnya dilempar Jimin. Menunduk singkat kala ia mengambil ember itu, lalu kembali berjalan ke hadapan Yoongi. Di hadapan sang ketua kesiswaan ia menggedik singkat, pandangannya tak lepas dari ember lumayan besar di pelukannya. Dengan konsentrasi terpecah ia akhirnya berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandang, "Aku kan hanya tanya. Kau mengganti warna rambutmu dari abu-abu putih jadi hijau pudar kecoklatan?" sengaja ia jeda. Namun hal itu malah membuat kesembilan siswa pengurus bidang kesiswaan ini menunggu penuh tanya, hingga Taehyung melanjuti, "Bukankah peraturan sekolah hanya memperbolehkan warna hitam, coklat gelap dan abu-abu? Oh! Bukan maksudku tidak tau diri, aku tau rambutku merah," jeda kembali (sebentar), "Tidak akan ada yang mencolok ketika seorang brandal melanggar peraturan. Tapi akan sangat luar biasa mengharukan ketika 'Ketua' kesiswaan yang melakukannya- Ah! (Kemudian ia bergumam) Harusnya kubilang pada Hoseok tadi," seruan 'Ah!' Taehyung membuat si pemilik suara berbalik lalu dengan ember di pelukan ia berjalan santai meninggalkan para pengurus kesiswaan terbengong di tempat.

"Dia benar," itu suara Wonwoo (Yang entah kemana rasa jengahnya terhadap Taehyung). Memperhatikan punggung siswa Kim itu mulai menjauh.

Lalu kedelapan siswa di sana seketika memandang Yoongi penuh tanya.

Yang dipandang bingung sendiri, meski dengan baik ia tutupi lewat ekspresi tenang nan berwibawa, "Aku lupa, kan kuganti warna rambutku besok."

* * *

Pada akhirnya Taehyung dan _gang_ -nya tak masuk kelas masing-masing hingga jam istirahat pertama berdentang. Tapi di sini lah mereka sekarang; menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama-sama.

Bukan di kantin, bukan di lapangan, bukan pula di halaman belakang sekolah, apa lagi di atap.

Jangan pernah pikirkan sesuatu yang _mainstream_ untuk keenam bersahabat ini. Karena jalan pemikiran mereka sama sekali tak senada dengan kebanyakan siswa.

 _Siapa suruh menjadikan Taehyung panutan?_

Tidak benar juga jika kalian pikir mereka di kelas. Tapi benar jika kalian pikir mereka ada di gudang.

Gudang?

Iya, gudang. Gudang di belakang gedung olah raga. Gudang luas terbengkalai yang dibuah bibirkan sarang hantu oleh para penghuni sekolah. Sebuah gudang tak pernah terjamah siswa yang mereka sebut 'markas'.

Di sini lah tempat pelarian keenam siswa itu apa bila acap kali menghilang di jam pelajaran. Sekedar tempat berkumpul dan menghabiskan jam istirahat. Tidak labih- lebih, bila mereka melakukan aksi bolos berjamaah.

"Ya! Ya! Kalian tau? Tadi aku papasan dengan Hanbin _sunbae_. Dia semakin tampan astagaaa ... lalu asdfghjkl," racauan kencang Seungkwan yang pertama terdengar dari jauh.

"Heh, berisik! Kau tau kan tidak ada yang peduli?" seruan Hoseok sama sekali tak didengar siswa Boo itu.

"Tae _hyung_ , tadi kau diapakan mereka?" namun pertanyaan Mingyu mengundang empat lainnya memandang yang ditanyai.

Taehyung mendongak dari aktivitasnya memalu kursi di lantai, "Hm?"

"Tadi. Didepan WC," Mingyu membalas di tengah-tengah aktivitas kosongnya menyilakan kedua kaki keatas meja besar yang diduduki empat lainnya pula.

Membawa rasa penasaran paling kuat, Seungkwan loncat dari duduknya. Turun dari atas meja untuk beralih duduk di hadapan Taehyung, "Benar Hyung! Kau yang terakhir sampai 'kan? Kau diapakan mereka?" empat lainnya mengangguk setuju -menuntut jawaban.

Bagai sebuah kebiasaan, mereka tetap menunggu kala Taehyung dalam mode idiot tak lantas menjawab lontaran pertanyaan yang terarah padanya. Seakan kebiasaan pula, diamnya Taehyung menjadi efek dramatisir tersendiri.

Hampir lima menit semuanya menunggu untuk sebuah jawaban: "Diperkosa." -dari Taehyung yang masih konsen pada palu dan kursi rusak.

"Tai kuda. Kami serius, Tae!" seruan kesal Jimin diiringi lemparan kayu kecil dari Hoseok kekepala Taehyung.

Kayunya memang kecil. Tapi tidak menjamin lemparannya bertenaga kecil juga 'kan?

Taehyung mengaduh; meninggalkan palu dan kursi rusak dari fokusnya untuk mengusak belakang kepala. Ini yang kelima sahabatnya suka kala Taehyung dalam mode idiot. Adik tunggal dari ketua asrama itu akan melapas seluruh efek darah tingginya (meski tak juga meluputi jiwa anarkisnya); tak ada tinju, tendangan, atau bahkan lemparan balik kayu pada Hoseok dengan jumlah volume ratusan kali lebih besar -meski Taehyung dalam mode ini selalu menjadi bumerang bagi kelima sahabatnya; mengundang efek stres dan frustasi kentara.

Usai mengusak kepala; Taehyung mendongak pertanda akan membalas perkataan Jimin, "Akunya yang tidak serius," jawaban santai yang dengan mudah kembali mengganti fokus pengucapnya ke palu dan kursi mengundang amarah kelima siswa di sana.

"Cari masalah kau," geraman rendah Hoseok terdengar beriringan kelimanya bangkit dari duduk masing-masing.

Atsmosfer dalam gudang ini seketika berubah; legamnya adrenalin, menggumpalnya udara, remangnya lampu, berdirinya bulu-bulu halus pada tengkuk. Kini Taehyung rasakan bersamaan kala para sahabatnya mulai mengambil langkah; Taehyung mendongak, memberi cengiran _rectangle_ tanpa dosanya, lalu mengambil inisiatif terbaik: bangkit dan kabur.

.

.

Ditengah ramai koridor pada jam istirahat Taehyung tak kunjung menyurutkan intensitas larinya, tak peduli sudah berapa siswa yang telah ia tabrak. Tak ada waktu untuk mengitung apa lagi berhenti untuk meminta maaf. Jelas, jika ia berani lamatkan lariannya sudah dipastikan kelima siswa di belakang sana akan menangkap, menelentanginya di dingin kramik, lalu dengan anarkis menghujani tubuh meringkuknya lewat ribian tinju dan telapak sepatu.

Namun tanpa mereka duga, rombongan siswa yang pagi tadi keenamnya temui tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tikungan koridor.

Mengundang terbelalaknya kedua mata Taehyung, "Minggir!" dan hanya kalimat itu yang dapat ia suarakan.

Terlambat. _Slow motion_ terjadi kala masing-masing kepala dari rombongan tadi menoleh ke sumber suara -hingga kejadian tak terelakkan pun menimpa satu di antara mereka.

.

 ** _Bruk!_**

.

Saat Taehyung tak dapat mengerem laju kakinya, lalu dengan indah menghempaskan seluruh tubuh pada siswa tak beruntung itu. Sayang, entah efek kaget atau apa; siswa yang dimaksud tak dapat menahan bobot tubuh yang menimpanya, mengakibatkan mereka berdua terjungkal bersama ke dinginnya kramik dengan posisi menumpuk yang tak layak tonton anak di bawah umur.

Kelima sahabatnya turut terhenti dua meter di belakang pemandangan itu. Sisa siswa rombongan tadi pun turut terhenti di arah sebrang, sedikit terpencar karena Taehyung dan siswa yang ditimpanya (di lantai) agak masuk ke tengah rombongan. Ratusan siswa yang melihatnya hanya tercengang di tempat; beberapa di antaranya memanfaatkan moment untuk mengambil gambar -persis seperti Hoseok saat ini.

Satu hal yang Taehyung sadari saat ia membuka mata; kepalanya terbentur di dada seseorang. _"Pantas tidak sakit,"_ batinnya. Selang beberapa detik, ia menyadari sesuatu, _"Dada?!"_

Lirik-lirik cemas ia mengangkat kepala. Tidak mendongak, namun cukup untuknya mencari sesuatu. Tag name: _"Jeon,"_ ejaan itu kembali Taehyung bacakan dalam hati. Entah kenapa helaan napas lega ia embuskan pelan.

 _"Jeongguk X-A,"_ harapnya.

 _"Wonwoo XI-A?"_ nyatanya.

Ok, kenyataan tak seindah harapan. Sama marga belum tentu sama nama _pula_ dengan orangnya.

Secepat angin Taehyung membangkitkan tubuh.

Siswa yang habis ditindihnya memejamkan mata erat, menahan sakit pada sekujur tubuh belakang juga depannya yang diapit keras permukaan kramik dan bobot tubuh Taehyung.

"Wonwoo!/Sunbae!" seketika sisa rombongan tadi memekik histeris melihat hasil perbuatan Taehyung juga kawan-kawan.

Perlahan Taehyung mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak lengan kiri Soonyoung, keenamnya kini berjejer membuat satu banjar. Tak ada lagi yang mengejar putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu, amarah meluap entah kemana. Namun gumaman kosong Mingyu mengalihkan empat dari lima perhatian sahabatnya.

"Wonwoo _sunbae_ ..."

"Sabar, Gyu. Dia tidak akan mati," Soonyoung yang menanggapi.

"Benar, toh dia hanya ketiban Taehyung. Bukan Seungkwan," Hoseok membenarkan di tengah aktivitas melihat hasil gambar dalam ponselnya.

"Ya! Kenapa aku?" yang namanya diangkut Hoseok tak terima.

"Wonwoo _sunbae_ ..."

"Jangan berkata seperti orang meratap, Gyu," Soonyoung yang kembali menanggapi.

"Benar, toh dia tidak akan mati," Hoseok kembali membenarkan masih di tengah aktivitasnya.

"Ya! Hyung, jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" Seungkwan masih tidak terima.

Tak terpancing sahutan absurd ketiga sahabatnya, Mingyu kembali berkata; "Bukan begitu, Hyung. Kalau Wonwoo _sunbae_ yang kena berarti ..." sengaja ia menggantung kalimatnya.

Sunyi untuk tiga detik, hingga Jimin menyahut: "Kita akan kembali berurusan dengan si cebol Yoongi ..."

Seketika radar tiga lainnya menyala. "Biji cabe Jihoon," lanjut Soonyoung dengan intonasi ngeri.

"My darling Hansol," Seungkwan melanjuti diiringi senyum lebarnya.

"Dan Jeongguk," Hoseok yang menutup lanjutan. Sepenuhnya ia menarik fokus dari layar ponsel untuk melirik (tak kentaranya) ke arah Taehyung yang berdiri mematung berbalas pandang pada sosok manis di sebrang sana yang memasang raut kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

Ok, absurd. Sebelumnya mau bilang makasih banget buat readers yang ga pelit review untuk teaser sama prolognya =w= Ini balesan untuk prolog kemaren yang Taehyungnya kaga banyak ngomong dan pelit scene.

Dan sabarlah untuk next cahapter, karena kemungkinan besar next bakalan nongol Otp-otpnya.

Btw, congrats for bangtan win in M Countdown! ! ! o(≧∇≦o)

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **, Favorite, and Reviews in teaser and prologue.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

[ _Behind the scene Mingyu x Taehyung in Teaser_]

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11:09 KST

Jam tidur asrama telah lewat kurang lebih dua jam lalu. Namun entah apa yang dilakukan kedua siswa ini dekat selokan juga semak-semak halaman belakang.

"Sudah ada?" yang lebih tua angkat suara.

Merasa ditanyai, Mingyu menggeleng, " Belum, Hyung."

"Ah! Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" Taehyung mulai meracau.

"Sabar, Hyung. Biasanya jam segini saat yang tepat."

Malas meladeni adik kelas satu tingkatnya, Taehyung hanya mengangguk sembari membalikkan tubuh dan bersandar pada semak-semak yang hampir setengah jam ia buat tempat bersembunyi.

"Tempat strategis untuk lihat penghuni asrama putri ganti baju apanya? Setengah jam aku diperjakai nyamuk, seujung tali beha pun tidak kulihat," Taehyung mulai kesal akan kemauannya menuruti sang adik kelas. Diam saat ia membantin, _"Tau begini lebih baik aku kekamar Jungkook."_

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat kala Mingyu tak mempedulikan ujaran orang di sebelahnya. Namun kehampaan terpecah saat pergerakkan antisipatif sebelah tangan Mingyu terjadi diiringi panggilan terburunya, "Tae _hyung_."

Masih pada posisi merutuk, Taehyung menjawab acuh tak acuh, "Eum?"

"Ada bokong montok."

Dan balasan Mingyu seketika mengundang kembali kepedulian Taehyung, "Mana?"

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tadi masih terangkat, Mingyu menggerakkannya kini dengan gaya mengajak. Lalu berkata kala sang _hyung_ satu tingkat kembali pada posisi awalnya (bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dekat selokan), "Itu," sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Awalnya Taehyung sangat antusias, Namun ... setelah melihat arah tunjukkan Mingyu, Taehyung diam.

.

"Sempak ibumu! Itu Shindong _ssaem_!"

.

.

"Tapi bokongnya montok, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

"Mati saja kau, Dongsaeng gila! Setengah jam aku di sini hanya untuk melihat bokong Shin _songsaenim_?!"

.

.

Malam itu berakhir dengan tertangkapnya mereka berdua oleh guru yang diintipi (Mingyu), dan digiring memasuki ruang konseling ketua asrama.

Ok, beruntung bagi mereka sang ketua asrama berada di pihak keduanya. Jadi setelah sang guru keluar, Mingyu juga Taehyung hanya mendapat hukuman ringan.


	4. Chapter 2 : Chuck

Ada tiga jenis golongan siswa di YaGook High School.

Pertama dan yang paling diagungkan; _guidance_.

Dimana berisi siswa teladan dengan nilai akademik tertinggi yang menjadi panduan atau pedoman siswa lain, rombongan siswa yang telah dicap sebagai _guidance_ biasanya banyak berkecimpung di dalam bidang kesiswaan dan bimbingan asrama.

Kedua _results_.

Segelintir siswa berprestasi yang sering kali mengangkat nama sekolah semakin berjaya. Separuh dari golongan ini biasanya tak terlalu mementingkan nilai akademik, namun tak terpungkiri nilai non akademik mereka selalu membawa derajat tersendiri.

Dan ketiga: _bullies_.

Golongan yang berisi perusuh, perusak, pengacau, pula golongan terendah yang kerjaannya melanggar aturan sekolah. YaGook itu sekolah ternama yang memiliki sistem peraturan tegas tersendiri bagi siswanya, jadi sebenarnya sangat sedikit siswa jenis ini ada. Sekali munculpun paling-paling siswa tak punya otak yang bosan sekolah.

Dan perlu diketahui, YaGook adalah sekolah elit yang tak mementingkan derajat ataupun kasta dalam artian harta para siswanya. Kaya, miskin, semua di sama ratakan. Karena yang mereka butuhkan bukanlah harta untuk bayaran terus lancar ataupun donasi yang masuk ke sekolah, tapi nilai-nilai memuaskan para siswanya yang akan menjadi kekuatan tersendiri sekolah ini. Semakin banyak lulusan dengan nilai bagus, semakin banyak pula penjuru negri mengenal nama YaGook High School, pun semakin banyak _derma_ yang suka rela menanam investasi ke sekolah. Jadi wajar saja jika YaGook tak main-main dalam nilai para siswanya—pula tak main-main dalam membuka jalur beasiswa.

* * *

.

.

 **Attention!**

[ _Marhaban Ya Ramadhan_ (^w^)—telat]

Semoga lancar puasanyaaa ...

Cuma mau ngasih tau.

Chapter ini, sampai chapter tujuh sudah rampung dibuat jauh-jauh hari, tapi ...

 _Kemungkinan besar_ next chapter akan dipost setelah bulan ramadhan selesai.

Kenapa? (Silahkan baca dulu chapter ini, entar juga ngerti =w=)

 _Hm ... mencurigakan_ =v=

#YadongModeOn #TobatTong #IniBukanRate **M** :v

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

.

.

Pada usia 12 tahun Jeon Wonwoo pernah terlibat perkelahian fatal dengan _sunbae_ satu tingkatnya di sekolah menengah pertama. Perkelahian yang membuatnya harus digeret ke ruang konseling OSIS bersama ketiga _sunbae_ -nya. Menerima hukuman berat atas kesalahan yang tak ia perbuat, menjadi bulan-bulanan para _sunbae_ bersalah yang melimpahkan kesalahan padanya, menjadi pihak terdakwa meski dirinya lah sang korban. Suatu waktu di mana ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri; saat memasuki jenjang SMU nanti, ia akan melingkarkan lambang kebaktian sekolah di lengan kanan atasnya, menyematkan pin kebaktian sekolah pada dada kanan di atas _tag name_ -nya, serta menjunjung diri atas nama keadilan dan kedisiplinan.

Pula bersumpah di hadapan _bannie_ kesayangannya bahwa seumur hidup ia tak akan membuka suara untuk menuntut siapapun terseret kedalam ruang konseling OSIS— _apa lagi guru_ , atas nama (aduan) dari Jeon Wonwoo.

Namun di saat usianya telah menginjak 17, di mana kini ia berada pada jenjang kelas dua SMU dengan segala impiannya akan menjadi anggota organisasi terkemuka sekolah telah tercapai, sumpah yang terus membumbung teguh dalam dadanya selama lima tahun kebelakang harus diruntuhkan bagai rumah kertas ...

 **Oleh keenam** ** _Bangsat_** **yang sukses membuatnya berbaring di ruang UKS hampir dua jam.**

Sungguh, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak ingin membawa masalah ini untuk disidang oleh Yoongi -ketua kesiswaan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memori bagaimana si Keparat Kim Taehyung menghempaskan diri pada tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya geram, ditambah bagaimana kini ia menyadari keadaan dirinya yang hanya ingin bangkit- sekedar menyandarkan punggung pada kepala ranjangpun tak bisa.

Jadi mau tidak mau, dengan emosi meluap pada puncak ubun-ubun di keadaan berbaring tak berdaya ia berkata pada Jihoon (yang dengan setia berada di sampingnya dari awal) dengan lantang dan tak berjeda: "Kutarik sumpahku! Kujilat ludahku! Bawa Kim _Bangsat_ Taehyung beserta antek-antek sintingnya ke ruangan Yoongi _sunbae_!"

-dibalas anggukan suportif serta acungan kedua jempol Jihoon sebelum siswa itu bergegas dengan langkah lebar menuju ruang Yoongi melalui kaki pendeknya.

.

.

 _Ya, ya_ ... anggap itu kisah singkat sebelum kini Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung, dan Boo Seungkwan berdiri di hadapan meja kekuasaan Yoongi dalam ruang konseling OSIS dengan belasan anggota lain seperti Choi Hansol, Lee Jihoon, dan Jeon Jungkook (segelintir yang dikenali— _ditandai,_ _ **danger**_ oleh mereka berenam) berjaga di sekitar sang ketua kesiswaan takut-takut keenam siswa nekat itu menyerangnya dengan anarkis.

"Kutoleransi kejadian pagi ini dengan kau- Park Jimin dan seember penuh air bekas kloset kalian," Yoongi mulai angkat suara setelah hening cukup panjang -sesaat mereka berenam digiring masuk (dengan paksa) menambah jumlah makhluk hidup dalam ruangan. Kedua tangan nan putihnya saling menyatu menautkan kesepuluh jemari di hadapan wajah, kedua ibu jari ia letakkan di bawah dagu, sedangkan telunjuk kanan dalam tautan kesepuluh jarinya ia sentuhkan di ujung hidung. Memberi kesan penat teramat dalam yang kentara- terlebih dengan dirinya yang kini memejamkan mata setelah melirik tajam kearah Jimin, "Tapi maaf, untuk yang satu ini kesalahan kalian- atau salah satu dari kalian- atau _siapapun_ , yang jelas dari _gang absurd_ kalian. Sama sekali tidak bisa ditoleransi. Salah satu- tidak, kalian semua _membahayakan nyawa_ seseorang."

Tak ada raut bersalah. Apalagi minat memohon ampun pada pihak korban setelah mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Hanya ada wajah jengah dan menahan buang gas (dari Seungkwan) di wajah masing-masing keenam siswa di hadapan sang ketua kesiswaan itu.

Hening sesaat sebelum Hoseok bergumam pelan tanpa melepas raut malasnya, " _Bitch please_ , sudah kubilang dia tidak akan mati hanya karena ditimpa Taehyung. Kelewat lawak jika ada yang sekarat setelah ketiban _cotton buds_ (kemudian memutar bola mata tak terpukau sambil membuang muka) diperkosa perawanpun akan lebih sakit dari pada ketindihan Taehyung."

Tak ada tujuan pasti kepada siapa Hoseok bergumam, namun gumaman itu dengan jelas dapat seluruh pemilik kepala dalam ruangan ini dengar (efek hening dan gema ruang).

Pemilik nama menoleh, menatap Hoseok dengan cibiran kecil, "Sialan."

Yang dicibir membalas pandang, "Apa? Aku benar 'ka-"

"Aku tidak peduli apakah sakit atau tidaknya sang korban sekarang. Tapi yang jelas kalian berenam tersangka di sini," Yoongi menyela, kini intonasi datar menghiasi nadanya.

"Kami?" itu suara tak percaya dari Mingyu.

"Jelas, kenapa? Kau mau melimpahkan seluruhnya pada Tae _hyung_ -mu karena dia yang menabrak Wonwoo?" jawaban penuh cemooh ini lolos dari celah bibir Jihoon yang berdiri di belakang (sebelah kiri) kursi Yoongi.

Mendengar pernyataan sang kakak kelas Mingyu mendelik tajam. Hendak ia membalas, namun suara penuh sindiran Jihoon kembali terdengar, "Oh, ya. Aku lupa, anak-anak seperti kalian hanya datang pada teman saat senangnya saja 'kan? Kalau ada masalah, lepas tangan—menyelamatkan diri masing-masing."

Taukah Jihoon kalau penuturannya barusan baru saja mengundang sulutan amarah di masing-masing batin keenam siswa yang sedari tadi diam ini? Bahkan penuturan sarkas itu berhasil mengembalikan Taehyung pada mode normalnya.

Ingatkan Kim Taehyung. Selasa siang, pukul 12:34 tepat.

Detik di mana ia bersumpah akan mengobrak-abrik ruang konseling OSIS apabila sosok manis yang berdiri di belakang (sebelah kanan) Yoongi -menggantikan posisi Wonwoo kini- satu langkah saja meninggalkan tempat _laknat_ (beserta para penghuni tetapnya) ini.

Hendak Taehyung melangkah mendekati Jihoon untuk _mengajari_ siswa mungil itu apa arti persahabatan mereka berenam kini, namun kedua tangannya dicekal kuat Hoseok dan Soonyoung.

Hingga Mingyu yang menjawab setelah tertawa sengau (antara geram dan benar-benar ingin tertawa) membuat Jihoon mengernyit di tempat, "Heh, Biji Sayton yang IMUT! Kau tidak pernah diajari bahasa sopan di rumahmu waktu kecil, hah? Jangan seenak jidat bicara kalau tidak tau apa-apa, dengarkan orang bicara dulu baru beri tanggapan. Kau tidak bodoh 'kan? Aku tau badanmu kecil- kelewat bantet, melebihi kuntet iya, ukuran menyedihkan untuk siswa kelas dua SMU- ditambah untuk bibit setan yang kerjaannya melempari anak orang dengan pot bunga di koridor. Jadi kusarankan, lebih baik kau diam dan bersikap baiklah dengan tubuh cebolmu yang sebelas dua belas dengan orang itu, (dengan tak sopannya ia menunjuk Yoongi memakai dagu) jangan sampai-"

.

 ** _Brak!_**

.

Gebrakan kencang beserta teriakkan berbunyi: "Diam!" itu berhasil menyela perkataan Mingyu, "Kau- ingat kau _hobae_ disi-" Yoongi yang angkat suara (intonasinya mereda— _namun tajam_ ) selaannya tersela.

"Jangan sampai wajah **_manis_** mu harus berakhir tragis, " itu suara Taehyung. Intonasi tenangnya bahkan lebih tajam dari Yoongi, kedua tangannya masih dicekal kuat Hoseok-Soongyoung di sisi tubuh masing-masing hingga tak memberi kesempatan siapapun melihat cekalan mereka pada Taehyung, ia tak memberontak namun tatapan _hazel_ adik tunggal dari ketua asrama itu pun tidak memungkiri (kepercayaan lima sahabatnya) bahwa mode normalnya telah kembali sedari tadi.

 _Setelah itu hening._

Tak ada tanggapan hingga cukup lama. Sampai Yoongi memilih bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan mendekat ke barisan siswa sebagai peran utama _tersangka_ dalam sidangnya kali ini. Langkahnya berhenti tepat satu meter dihadapan Taehyung. Menggulung kedua tangan, dan dengan kurang ajar memandangi sosok di hadapannya dari bawah hingga atas.

"Lepaskan dia. Dia manusia 'kan bukan monyet? Tidak usah dipegangi," Yoongi berkata dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari kedua obisidian kembar Taehyung. Tanpa arah, pula tanpa tujuan, namun cukup untuk Hoseok juga Soonyoung pahami bahwa merekalah yang diperintahkan (meski kedua anak itu sempat terkaget kala Yoongi mengetahui cekalan mereka pada sang sahabat). Jadi keduanya mengalah, melepas kedua pergelangan Taehyung dari garis aman mereka, membiarkan si ketua kesiswaan yang memangutnya. Bukannya mereka menyerahkan kepercayaan, hanya saja mereka berpikir: _Dia yang meminta, jangan salahkan jika nanti Tae terbang untuk menunju si Bantet titisan gaib itu. Syukur-syukur kau juga kena._

 _Dan kuharap Tae menendang anunya sekalian_ (yang ini murni pemikiran Soonyoung).

"Kim Taehyung, 11-E. Tersangka utama kasus ini yang mengikut sertakan kelima sahabatnya. Tiga belas kali terlibat perkelahian fatal, selalu melanggar peraturan; rambut merah, almamater tak pernah dipakai, dasi selalu kendur, sepatu sesuka hati, celana di- _strit_ , tahun lalu memakai _piercing_ , dua bulan lalu _labret_ \- Oh! _Tatto_ di lengan atasmu sudah dihapus? (tatapan khas Yoongi muncul -datar, namun meremehkan— _pun_ nada suaranya) Telat setiap hari, absen penuh alpa, penyelundupan alkohol ke kamar, majalah porno, saat masa orientasi hanya berteman dangan Park Jimin _karena seluruh siswa_ lari ketakutan tiap melihatnya- (sengaja menggantung kalimat selagi ia memajukan wajah kearah Taehyung -sedikit mendongak) Tidak malu dengan status _hyung_ tunggalmu sebagai ketua asrama? Oh ya! (kemudian ia merendahkan intonasi suara -semakin tajam dan mengintimidasi) Perlu diingat Taehyung-ssi, kau—dan kelima sahabatmu masih berada di sekolah ini karena pemilik yayasan sangat menghargai kinerja luar biasa Seokjin, dan sedikit toleran dari potensi gila salah satu sahabatmu . Tapi kau ingat? Dia— _Seokjin_ , seangkatan dengaku? (jeda) Jujur kulelah dengan kalian berenam, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apapun yang kalian lakukan. Jadi bersenang-senanglah di sini selagi kau bisa, hingga siswa kelas tiga- beserta Kim Seokjin. Lulus."

Tak ada ekspresi saat Yoongi berkata sedemikian tajam padanya. Namun kala siswa paling disegani itu berhenti berkata Taehyung mengeluarkan senyum miring, congkak, merendahkan— _menginjak Yoongi lewat retinanya_ , kurang ajar, namun mempesona di saat bersamaan. Iblis tampan yang harus Yoongi (beserta _seluruh_ bawahannya) akui ke _Bangsatannya_. Tawa meremehkan keluar. Tak kalah kurang ajar, Taehyung ikut menggulung kedua tangan di depan dada, lalu dengan intonasi tenang— _penuh sarkas_ ia menjawab: "Ya ... akan kugunakan kesempatan yang kupunya saat ini, sampai saatnya tiba aku bisa _menghajar wajahmu_ —dan seluruh bawahanmu _di bawah sepatuku_."

 _Lalu dengan santai ia meludahi wajah ketua kesiswaan itu._

Membuat seluruh pemilik kepala di ruangan ini membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**

— **_Chapter 2 : Chuck_** —

.

| VKook | YoonMin | Meanie | SoonHoon | VerKwan | _Lonely_ Jung Hoseok |

 _Slight!_ : NamJin | JeongCheol |

.

.

 **Warning!**

OCC || AU || T+ || Typo || BL

[Drama **—** Romance **—** Humor **—** Friendship]

.

.

 _"_ _ **Welcome To Our Hostel**_ _. YaGook High School adalah sekolah menengah atas (megah nan elit) bersistem asrama yang memelihara enam anak pembuat masalah."_

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEENFF! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Teaser for chapter 3-7 ]**

.

.

 **(** **Mingyu x Wonwoo** **)**

— **Meanie-MinWon** —

.

"Berani memperkosaku di sini, kupotong barangmu pakai pisau bedah!"

.

" _Aigoo_ ... tidak perlu berlebihan begitu juga, Sunbae. Memang aku ini penjahat?"

"Memang."

"Hah?" - "Aku?"

"Iya, kau penjahat kelamin!"

.

"Dan kau kira apa yang harus kulakukan ketika berduaan dengan orang yang bahkan selalu melihat ke arah bagian bawahku tiap kali kami bertemu?"

.

"Setidaknya aku tetap idol sekolah."

"Aku bingung pada fansmu," - "Atau jangan-jangan, mereka semua sama mesumnya denganmu,"

"Hey! Sembarangan," - "Aku tidak akan bilang mereka semua polos -karena ya ... beberapanya ada yang sering nekat masuk ke kamarku saat aku sedang mandi. Tapi kau tau, Sunbae? _Sebagian_ dari mereka itu anak-anak polos yang dengan manisnya menulis surat cinta, meletakkan coklat di lokerku, atau meninggalkan bekal di mejaku saat pagi hari,"

"Kalau bagitu aku kasihan dengan _sebagian_ fansmu."

.

"Hyung, kau tau aku sedang _turn on_ 'kan?" - "Aku tidak bisa menahannya, sungguh (lalu dengan sengaja ia mengembuskan napas di bekas jilatannya tadi). **_Say yes_** _, to be my boy—or_ _ **no**_ _, for my fucking_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(** **Vernon x Seungkwan** **)**

— **VerKwan-BooNon** —

.

"Puas?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ayolah, Boo. Apa lagi yang kau mau?" - "Kau tau? Perbuatanku barusan termasuk tindak kriminal sebagai anggota kesiswaan."

.

"Tapi, Hansooool ... kau tau? Terlalu bosan kami memasuki ruang pengap itu, dan terlalu bosan pula untuk kami berhadapan dengan si Cebol Yoongi—pun, teman serta _sunbae-sunbae_ mu itu."

"Kalau begitu berhenti berbuat ulah. Terlebih kau masih kelas satu, aku mengkhwatirkanmu untuk kedepannya."

"Peduli setan."

.

" _Aigoo_ ... Mason-ah, bibit monster itu sudah datang. _Eothokae_? Sepertinya Hyung harus pergi."

"Ah! Hyung-hyung, Mason masih ingin main dengan Hyung."

"Sayang, Seungkwan hyung harus pergi."

"Mason! (imbuhan itu membuat yang dipanggil memfokuskan pandang pada wajahnya) Hyung harus pergi. Monsternya sudah datang, kau mau Hyung hilang ditelan monster? (perkataan meyakinkan Seungkwan, membuat anak di hadapannya menggeleng kencang) Nah! Maka dari itu, mari kita buat perjanjian," - "Lepaskan Hyung, dan mari bertemu lagi. (lalu berbisik) Saat Hyung sudah berhasil membuat monster ini berubah menjadi putri yang cantik."

.

"Aku bisa bayar sendiri makananku,"

"Aku tau," - "Anggap saja rasa terima kasihku untuk hari ini."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Membolos?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(** **Jimin x Yoongi** **)**

— **MinYoon-MinGa** —

.

"Di sini tak ada aliran listrik. Kau 'kan yang mencabutnya bulan lalu?"

"Bukan aku, Dewan yang mencabutnya,"

"Iya Dewan yang mencabutnya, tapi kau yang mengusulkannya 'kan? Kau kira kami tolol ... Sunbae?"

.

"Sunbae, sadarkah kau bicara pada siapa?"

"Bukankah saharusnya aku yang bilang begitu? Salah-salah kata keluar dari mulutmu, kupastikan tempat ini digusur."

"Terserah kau, percuma pula bicara pada orang ber-ego tinggi sepertimu,"

.

"... Sekarang coba bayangkan kebencian mereka semua— _termasuk kami_ , terkumpul dan menggumpal dalam satu bola gelembung? Sebesar apa yang bisa kau bayangkan _volume_ dalam bola itu? Dan sekarang coba kau bayangkan pula kebencian dalam bola itu menganak pada puncak punggung kalian, sudah kubilang sebelumnya bola itu _gelembung_ bukan? Mereka rentan— _sensitif_ , lalu tanpa diduga, bahkan kalian tak pernah membayangkannya- **_Boom!_** Bola gelembung itu pecah. Meledak bagai atom yang menuluhlantahkan Hiroshima-Nagasaki, radiasi yang menguliti kalian serta pupuhan panas api yang perlahan demi perlahan membakar pula meratakan anggota kesiswaan bagai pupuk kandang." - "Bisa membayangkannya ... Sunbae? Kuyakin kau pintar,"

.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa congkak juga."

"Berkatmu, _Bajingan_ Park."

"Berkatku? Oh! Betapa tersanjungnya aku," - "Bagaimana jika _ke-egoan bangsat_ , Min Yoongi juga hilang berkatku?"

"Benarkah? Bisa kau lakukan itu?" - "Kalau begitu lakukan, kuingin tau _caramu_ mendominasi ketua kesiswaan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(** **Soonyoung x Jihoon** **)**

— **SoonHoon-HoZi** —

.

"Ji, kau ... tidak marah?"

"Ibumu waria aku tidak marah!"

"Ibumu waria? Ibuku bukan waria, Ji. Ibuku wanita sungguhan. Kalau dia waria mana mungkin bisa melahirkanku. Sekalipun dia trangender ataupun cangkok kelamin, kujamin dia tidak mungkin bisa melahirkanku. Jadi kuyakin ibuku wanita sungguhan, bukan waria. Lagi pula ... memang ada cangkok kelamin? Kok aku baru tau, ya?"

.

"Ji, hampir tujuh jam kau kucing-kucingan denganku. Sekarang kau sudah dapat ... tidak mau menghajarku? Menimpukku? Melempar kepalaku dengan pot? Mencakarku? Menggigitku? Menciumku? Memperkosaku? Mencabuliku? Men- Ah! Iya-iya aku diam! Pakai lagi sepatumu!"

.

"Omong-omong. Kau juga akan habis jika berani menceritakan _itu_ pada orang lain— _Kuperjelas_ , hanya kau dan Yoongi _sunbae_ siswa yang tau akan kenyataan _itu_."

"Hanya aku, (lalu menunjuk angin) dan si Bangsat itu?" - " _Appo_ ... (ia meringis) Sakit!"

"Sudah kuingatkan jangan mengatai ketua kesiswaan sembarangan 'kan?"

.

"Biar kutebak! Karena Yoongi _sunbae_ ketua kesiswaan? Jadi dia harus tau kenyataan itu agar memberimu keistimewaan? Tidak menggeretmu ke sidang? _Atau_ ...," - "Karena orang itu mem _bully_ -mu? Menjadikanmu bidak caturnya— _memonopolimu_? Membiarkan identitasmu terus terjaga dengan timbal balik kuasa untuknya?"

.

"Ya ... itulah yang kau—dan ribuan orang di sana pikirkan, Kwon. Kalian semua terlalu realistis, berotak pendek— _bodoh_ , hanya beranggapan; _sosok di depan mata ya makhluk sesungguhnya ... bukan bayangan_. Pemikiran sempit yang bahkan selalu kutertawakan tiap-tiap menitnya,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(** **Taehyung x Jungkook** **)**

— **VKook-TaeKook** —

.

"Kook, _mian_."

"Berhenti meminta maaf kalau pada akhirnya kau mengulangi kesalahanmu, Hyung."

"Kook, _jebal_."

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, Hyung. Bukan aku yang seharusnya mendapat kata itu darimu," - "Sana, minta maaf pada Yoongi _hyung_."

"Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu mengejarku,"

.

"Bangsat! Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan mengungkit hal itu?!"

"Maka dari itu, katakan Tae! Jawab yang jujur! Kau selalu berkata pada kami untuk tidak menyembunyikan rahasia satu sama lain! _Kim Taehyung pantang menjilat ludahnya sendiri 'kan_? Kalau begitu katakan— _cerita apa yang kau rahasiakan dari kami_. Kita sahabat bukan?"

.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu mencariku 'kan?"

"Kita perlu bicara," - "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Aku tidak mau menjawabnya, dan aku tidak mau bicara denganmu,"

.

"Cukup mengikis kesabaranku, Kook. Jangan buat aku benar-benar melukaimu _dengan caraku_. Hentikan permainan yang kau lakukan di belakangku, jangan membuat rasa kecewaku semakin jauh. Berhenti keras kepala dan katakan kenapa kau menyebar hubungan kita pada Ketua laknat itu? Jelaskan perlahan dan aku akan memaafkanmu— _kita damai._ ..."

.

"Tae _h-yungh_! Le-pash, su-dah— _hiks_! ... Sudah Hyungh, a-akuh— _hiks_! Hyung-ieh, akuh m-minta ma— _hiks_! ... afh— _hiks_!— _hiks_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lonely_ _ **Jung Hoseok**_ _always present in every part (except chapter 4)._

.

"Memang aku peduli?" - "Mereka— _kau_ , saja tak pernah peduli padaku dan kawan-kawanku," - "Ingat perkataan Min Yoongi- _sunbae_ mu?" - " _Tidak ada_ _ **toloransi**_ _antara Petugas kesiswaan dengan gang gila seperti Kami di luar batas wilayah Kim SeokJin_ ,".

.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya. Aku hanya akan mengetiknya, menyensor namamu menjadi Park Chimchim, kemudian- _Bingo!_ Hancur sudah Min Yoongi beserta antek-antek OSISnya."

.

" _Headline_ besar asrama! Tambahan bahan untuk dipublishkan besok! _Kisah tragis Lee Jihoon dengan sisa-sisa kencing Kwon Soonyoung_ _—_ _yang berakhir pelukan mesra di taman belakang_ ,"

.

"Kau membuatku ingin menginjakmu sekarang, Tae. Lihatlah, betapa lucu Kim Taehyung yang mengalihkan topik,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **COMING SOON**

 **[ON NEXT CHAPTER]**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

Seungkwan TOP-nya. Vernon Bottom!

.

Bo'ongan tapi =w= Etdah, ya kali.

Anjirr ... apa banget sih ni ff! Teaser mulu. So iyah! :v

Hehehe :v Maafkan saya (ga mau _gua-gua_ an(?) lagi sama readers) kalo ini ff makin absurd aja =w= Otp-nya pada muncul 'kan? Kusudah menepati janji 'kan? _Itu tuh di teasernya_ banyak :v /digampar rame-rame.

Tunggu next chapter ajin, ok? =w= Sebelumnya cuma mau ngasih tau, kalo next chapter dari tiga sampe tujuh itu difokusin untuk masing-masing OTP— _eits_ , tenang cast lainnya bakalan tetep nongol ko. Cuma bakalan **lebih fokus** aja ke masing-masing OTP tiap chapternya sekalian nongoling gimana karakter dan konflik masing-masing cast, nanti setelah chapter tujuh selesai bakalan balik lagi gerombolannya ko. Sok asik banget kayanya ya? :V Maafkan Saya!

Dan perlu diketahui, kalau ada yang pernah liat cover/poster ini ff (buat yang baca make PC; laptop/komputer). Disini Vernon itu pake kacamata di Mansae era; Q&A MV.

Oh, ya! Satu lagi, walaupun ngefokusin ke OTP tertentu, masing-masing chapter itu saling berhubung satu sama lain. Jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan, ok? *belaga jadi pembawa acara* | Ini strategi baru supaya readersnya pada kaga kabur gegara OTPnya pada dipisah masing-masing chapternya :v Kutakut pada baca OTP kesayangan masing-masing doang, terus yang laen-laennya ditinggal :v :v

Dan buat **YM424**. Emakku tercinta yang mendukung dengan sangat kalo ini ff jadi rate M :v Lapyu polephel mak, maafkan diriku yang tetiba menghilang. Kucinta kau dan babeh Juki serta alien tetangga sebelah; bang Emphi, _pun_ akang Sunyoung langganan becak di panggalan metromoni 01(?) Mari kita bangun keluarga sakinah, mawadah, mariah, marpuah, marsasiaahh/? Masbuloh? -_-?

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 1.**

Kuterharu baca komentar dari kaliaaaan **ㅠ** **.** **ㅠ**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	5. Chapter 3 : Say Yes

**Sebelumnya maaf jika ini mengecewakan.**

 **.**

Btw, Minal aidin walfaidzin yeth~

(telat seharimah ga ngapa-ngapa pan ya? :v)

* * *

Kim Mingyu.

Bukan hal yang istimewa lagi kala melihat siswa itu dikerubungi puluhan siswi, loker selalu dipenuhi coklat dan surat cinta, setumpuk kotak bekal di atas meja kelasnya pagi hari, orang-orang kelewat gila yang menyelundup ke kamar asramanya, juga pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba kepadanya di depan umum.

Ya ... pemandangan basi untuk para penghuni asrama lelaki tinggal—siswa putra, serta pengajar pria.

Karena mereka tau. _Kim Mingyu dan seluruh kemesuman serta otak kotornya adalah idol sekolah yang amat digilai_.

Meski seluruh fansnya pun tau; bahwa Kim Mingyu termasuk dalam _gang_ gila (pembuat onar) tak ta'at aturan sekolah. Siswa absurd yang tiap malam menyelinap keperbatasan asrama untuk mengintip penghuni asrama putri berganti pakaian tidur bermodal kamuflase di balik semak-semak dekat selokan. Remaja tanpa otak yang dengan santai membawa kemana-mana majalah porno kesayangan. _Namja_ sinting yang tiap-tiap malamnya didongengi suara desah dari ponsel (memutar video) untuk terlelap. Dan orang gila yang kelewat bodoh untuk tidak mempraktekan pelajaran biologi di bab reproduksi secara langsung—meski ia punya _sangat banyak_ kesempatan.

 _Kim Mingyu._

Silahkan adukan pada Lee Jihoon bahwa Kwon Soonyoung pernah sekali mengatainya curut albino. Biarkan si Kwon habis dilalap si manis Lee— _ups!_ maksudku si tampan Lee.

Karena Kwon Soonyoung pernah berkata di hadapan kelima sahabatnya dengan lantang: _"Silahkan adukan aku pada Biji setan-Jihoon kalau aku pernah mencaci-makinya dari belakang! Bila perkataanku salah, bahwa Kim Mingyu jika besar nanti akan jadi simpanan ahjumma-ahjumma mesum kurang belayan. Atau bahkan dia tumbuh dan besar menjadi dewa seks sejati dengan ilmu leluhurnya yang mendarah daging!"_

Perkataan itu belum sampai tiga minggu lalu Soonyoung suarakan. Namun jalas, dari awalpun ia telah salah mengira.

Karena pada nyatanya Kim Mingyu adalah anak polos— _coret_ , bodoh yang sama sekali tak berani sekedar menyentuh ujung pengait bra lawan jenisnya, terlebih jika itu orang yang ia sukai.

Oke, berhenti sampai _jika itu orang yang ia sukai_ , karena pada nyatanya kini ia telah berganti haluan. Napsu pada _melon_ mungkin masih sama dari sebelum-sebelumnya—karena pada dasarnya ia _lurus_. Namun napsu itu akan serentak lenyap kala sebuah suara datar lebih membangkitkan libidonya.

Kim Mingyu masih ingat betul; Rabu, 23 Maret. Pukul 16:40 tepat.

Ia rela mengorbankan seluruh ke lurusannya demi berbelok menyukai seseorang yang meninggalkannya dalam diam di taman belakang asrama dengan keadaan basah kuyup tersiram air suci.

Saat di mana ia merasakan sensasi berbeda dari kisah cinta monyetnya pada beberapa siswi kala SMP dulu.

.

 _Dan ya, ya, ya ... cukup dengan curhatannya. Mari kembali ke waktu dini._

.

Dimana Mingyu berserta Jimin, Hoseok, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Jihoon dan Hansol baru saja mengorbankan nyawa demi menghentikan perkelahian hebat Taehyung-Yoongi.

Usai tindak pelecehan Taehyung yang dengan lancang meludahi wajah sang ketua kesiswaan, Yoongi menghempaskan tinjunya tepat di rahang kanan sang pelaku. Membuat Taehyung limbung dan tersungkur ke lantai hingga memberi celah luas bagi si mungil Min menindihnya—duduk tepat di perut sang adik kelas dan kembali menghempaskan tinju di wajah si Kim. Tak terima ia yang menjadi bulan-bulanan, Taehyung dengan mudah membalik keadaan. Membuat Yoongi yang kini berada di bawah kekangannya— _mendudukinya_. Namun belum sempat ia mendaratkan tinju penuh amarah; Jimin buru-buru meloncat dan menahan pergelangan tangannya, lalu dengan geraman marah ia berteriak ke seluruh penghuni ruangan: "Kalian sudah sinting? Kenapa hanya melihat?! Bajingan! Mau melihat ketua OSIS kalian mati?!" jeda kala ia mengalihkan pandang pada keempat sahabatnya diiringi berontakan keras sang pemilik tangan, "Bangsat! Kalian mau membuat sahabat kalian masuk penjara karena membunuh _sampah_?!"

Kemudian dengan serentak keempat bersahabat itu lah yang lebih dulu menggerakkan kaki -setengah berlari mendekati Taehyung yang telah melempar Jimin dari pergelangan tangannya.

Kejadian itu sungguh merumitkan karena mereka berlima sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan keinginan kuat Taehyung untuk menghajar Yoongi di bawahnya. Ditambah tak berkutiknya seluruh anggota petugas organisasi di tempat masing-masing, mereka hanya diam dengan tubuh bergetar hebat menonton ketujuh orang di tengah ruangan. Hingga Jihoon juga Hansol yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat kaki dan mendekat, mencoba sekuat mereka menghalau tinjuan Taehyung ke Yoongi.

Sekarang jumlah mereka menjadi sembilan kepala. Namun tetap saja hal itu tak kunjung merekadan pergulatan di tengah sana. Jihoon-Hansol masih menghalau tinjuan Taehyung agar tak terkena sang ketua kesiswaan, kelima bersahabat di sana rusuh sendiri dengan usaha mereka menghentikan keingian Taehyung—bahkan Seungkwan tak menyadari jika kini ia bersebelahan (dengan bahu saling melekat) dengan Hansol, jika saja siswa Boo itu sadar, mungkin mereka semua (termasuk Taehyung-Yoongi) akan menyudahi insiden ini dan berbalik menghentikan aksi anarkis Seungkwan untuk melepasi Hansol dari pelukannya. Taehyung sendiri masih dalam kalapnya, dan Yoongi benar-benar ingin berteriak pada mereka semua untuk berhenti ikut campur dan biarkan ia menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Taehyung sebagai pria.

 _Karena ia tidak tau, bagaimana ganasnya tinju seorang Kim Taehyung dalam mode normal._

Hampir setengah jam prahara itu berlangsung, hingga membuat Jungkook yang sedari tadi terlihat kesal kini ber- _facepalm_ ria.

"Dia yang buat masalah, meludahi wajah orang seenak jidat, dan sekarang dia yang mengamuk? Otaknya di mana _sih_ orang ini?" gumaman sebal Jungkook diiringi langkah kesal menyeretnya ke tengah ruangan. Dan hanya dengan kehadiran diamnya di sebelah tubuh telentang Yoongi (berjongkok tanpa berkata apa-apa tepat di samping kanan Jihoon -bahkan sama sekali tak memandang Taehyung), berhasil dengan amat menghentikan brontakkan si Kim dari kekangan kelima sahabatnya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan reda amarah sang sahabat, Jimin menggeret Yoongi untuk bangkit dan tanpa peduli brontakan kakak kelas satu tingkatnya itu ia membawa kabur Yoongi ke luar ruangan -sejauh mungkin, asal tidak dulu bertemu Taehyung.

Oke, tolong _cut_ bagian itu. Karena Jimin sama sekali tak terlihat keren dengan bagaimana caranya mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar terjungkal kebelakang demi membebaskan Yoongi. Dan semakin tak terlihat keren kala dengan kalang kabutnya ia menggeret-geret tubuh Yoongi keluar ruangan yang belum seutuhnya dapat berdiri benar.

Jadi ayo, lupakan bagian yang itu.

Dan mari kembali ke waktu saat ini _lagi_.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**

 **[** **Meanie-MinWon ]**

— **_Chapter 3 :_** ** _Say Yes_** —

.

.

 _" **Welcome To Our Hostel**. YaGook High School adalah sekolah menengah atas (megah nan elit) bersistem asrama yang memelihara enam anak pembuat masalah."_

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN** **FF! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Summary**

 _Jika paksaan adalah jalan satu-satunya. Kim Mingyu akan melakukan itu—nekat melakukan itu. Demi dia, demi Hyungnya._

* * *

"Kira-kira Yoongi _sunbae_ dibawa Jimin _hyung_ ke mana, ya?" itu suara Seungkwan yang dengan santainya berucap sembari (duduk pada sofa ruang OSIS) bersandar manja di bahu kanan Hansol—serta memeluk lengan kanan siswa bule itu erat. Sedang yang dibegitukan tengah mati-matian berusaha melepaskan diri -meski usahanya jelas sia-sia; mendorong kepala Seungkwan halus agar tak lagi bersandar pada pundaknya, pula menarik tangan kanannya pelan-pelan walau pada akhirnya pelukan si Boo makin mengerat. Dan ujung-ujungnya Hansol hanya mampu memejamkan mata erat sembari memohon pada Tuhan, berdoa dalam hati supaya siswa Boo di sebelahnya taubat sesegera mungkin. Atau memandang para _sunbae_ (kawan Seungkwan) di sekitarnya dengan _puppy eyes_ , meski nyatanya mereka semua membuang muka pura-pura tidak melihat—tak terkecuali Mingyu yang seangkatan dengannya.

Namun tidak dengan Jihoon. Sebagai _sunbae_ yang baik (pada tingkatan kelas, maupun organisasi) ia menatap iba ke Hansol, dan begitu kearah Seungkwan pandangannya berubah kesal, "Heh Bunglon, kau kira kau manis seperti itu? Lepaskan Han-" ucapan sinisnya tersela kala Soonyoung yang tadinya duduk (merebahkan diri pada sofa di sebrang Seungkwan-Hansol) dengan cepat menegakkan tubuh untuk membekap mulut siswa man— _tampan_ di sebelahnya.

Kini keenamnya (Mingyu, Hoseok, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Jihoon _pun_ Hansol) duduk pada sofa ruang petugas organisasi kesiswaan. Dimana; Hoseok duduk pada sofa tunggal di sebrang (meja kekuasaan) tempat Yoongi biasanya memimpin rapat, dengan posisi merebah pada sandaran sofa, persis seperti Mingyu yang duduk di sebelah Soonyoung (yang berada di tengah ia -Mingyu- juga Jihoon) pada satu dari dua sofa panjang yang ada. Di sebrang ketiga siswa itu pemandangan Seungkwan-Hansol masih sama.

Keenamnya melepas lelah usai kepergian Taehyung setelah kurang lebih satu menit Jungkook meninggalkan ruangan -tepat lima menit perginya Jimin yang menggeret paksa Yoongi. Kira-kira beberapa detik setelah keempat orang itu meninggalkan ruangan, Jihoon marah besar pada seluruh anggota kesiswaan yang hanya diam dan menonton, kemudian dengan tegas ia menyuruh mereka semua pergi sambil menunjuk pintu. Menyisakan keenamnya kini, kelelahan seusai panik.

Tangan kiri Soonyoung masih menutup manis hidung serta mulut Jihoon. Hingga yang ditutup melirik tajam ke si pemilik tangan, sebelum menyadari sesuatu dan dengan cepat ia menggigit telapak tangan Soonyoung.

"AAA!"

Pekikan bagai anak perawan itu keluar dari Soonyoung yang dengan dramatis memegangi lengan kirinya lalu menatap telapak tangan dengan mata berlinang, "Kenapa kau menggigitku? Ibuku saja tidak pernah melakukannya?!"

-mengundang delikan malas Mingyu juga Hoseok yang tanpa niat mengganti posisi (bahkan sedikit mengangkat kepala pun tidak) dengan batin masing-masing berkata:

 _"Ibu mana yang gila mengigit anaknya?"_ -Hoseok.

 _"Ibumu beruk, Hyung?"_ -Mingyu

Usai lepasnya tangan Soonyoung dari mulutnya; Jihoon tak penghiraukan pertanyaan itu, ia buru-buru mengambil napas, dan setelahnya melepeh ludah, "Pueh- pueh ... (lalu menatap tajam Soonyoung yang masih dalam efek dramatisirnya) Kwon, tanganmu bau _pesing_!"

Sontak kelimanya menoleh kearah Jihoon—bahkan Hansol menghentikan usahanya melepas tautan Seungkwan.

"Hah?" Soonyoung bengong, dan dengan reflek ia mengendus telapak kirinya.

Hening beberapa sekon.

Hingga tiba-tiba si Kwon melebarkan cengiran, "Hehe ... aku lupa. Tadi kubelum sempat cuci tangan habis buang air kecil."

Sontak mendapat delikan tajam Jihoon dan tatapan tak percaya ketiga sahabatnya _ditambah_ Hansol.

"Bangsat kau, Kwon Soonyoung!" teriakan kencang Jihoon mengundang reflek Soonyoung bangkit dari duduk nyamannya.

" _Mian_ - _mian_!" ucap Soonyoung sembari mengangkat tangan ke depan dada seakan berkata _'sorry-sorry'_ pada lagu Super Junior. Lalu detik berikutnya ia melarikan diri.

Jihoon yang melihat tindakkannya segera ikut bangkit dari duduk, "Berhenti kau, Bajingan!"

.

 ** _Brak!_**

.

Suara pintu ditutup kasar itu terdengar kala keduanya meninggalkan ruangan ini. Hingga hanya terdengar samar-samar suara tariakkan (tidak tau malu) Soonyoung dari koridor: "Jangan salahkan aku! Siapa suruh menggeret anak orang yang lagi buang air ke sidang! Sudah, bersyukur saja karena aku tidak buang hajat sekalian!"

Usai melihat adegan _live_ (kejar-kejaran bagai film _bollywood_ gagal) Soonyoung-Jihoon hingga keduanya lenyap dan menyisakan pekikan absurd itu, Mingyu kembali menghadap depan. Obsidian kembarnya terpanggil kala penasaran dengan kekehan pelan Hoseok di tempatnya, "Kenapa, Hyung?"

Hoseok menoleh (kini ia telah tegap dalam duduknya), tersenyum misterius sembari mengangkat ponsel (yang entah sejak kapan ia pegang) dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, lalu berucap, "Berita besar."

"Berita besar?" raut Mingyu kentara tak mengerti maksud ucapan _sunbae_ satu tingkatnya itu, "Apanya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu, Hoseok menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa kemudian kembali memusatkan fokus (mengetik sesuatu) pada layar ponsel sambil menanggapi dengan kekehan kecil, "Kisah tragis Lee Jihoon dengan sisa-sisa kencing Kwon Soonyoung. (kemudian tertawa bahagia) Pasti akan jadi _headline_ besar satu asrama!"

"Sunbae, jangan disebarkan! Itu merusak reputasi petugas kesiswaan!" ucapan Hoseok mengundang delikan tak percaya serta ujaran penuh kuatir Hansol.

Yang diteriaki menoleh, "Memang aku peduli?" kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, "Mereka— _kau_ , saja tak pernah peduli padaku dan kawan-kawanku," lalu mengangkat sebelah tangan, "Ingat perkataan Min Yoongi- _sunbae_ mu?" menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuk ke arah Hansol, " _Tidak ada **toloransi** antara Petugas kesiswaan dengan gang gila seperti Kami di luar batas wilayah Kim SeokJin_ ," jeda kala ia menggedikkan bahu, "Ya ... kecuali insiden _duo_ —seember penuh air bekas kloset pagi tadi," dan melangkah keluar dengan kekehan kecil terdengar, meninggalkan Hansol diam -panik di tempat.

Mingyu sendiri hanya menggeleng tak percaya menghadapi kenyataan, "Pantas saja Jimin _hyung_ sering meratap. Sahabatnya tidak ada yang benar," kemudian mengikuti jejak Hoseok setelah menggedik singkat pada tatapan penuh mohon Hansol padanya.

Menyisakan Hansol yang kini masih dalam kuasa tautan Seungkwan. Entah kenapa, siswa Choi itu sudah tak lagi menghiraukan si Boo di sebelahnya, yang ia pikirkan kini adalah nama baik Jihoon _sunbae_ -nya dan reputasi petugas kesiswaan.

"Hansoool ...," pikirnya melayang setelah panggilan berbisik itu mengempaskan embusan udara hangat ke telinga kanannya.

Sedikit menoleh, Hansol dapat melihat Seungkwan di balik kaca transparan di depan mata; si Boo kini menghadapkan wajah ke arah kepalanya (tak lagi menyandarkan kepala—namun memangku dagu pada bahu siswa bule itu), "Ya?" tanggap Hansol sesopan mungkin.

Dengan senyum tipis Seungkwan menjawab, "Mau kubuat Hoseok _hyung_ tidak menyebarkan berita itu?"

"Eung?" Hansol membalas pandang siswa di pundaknya separuh berbinar, "Bisa?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Seungkwan mengangguk mantap, "Bisa, tenang saja ... Apa _sih_ yang tidak Diva Boo bisa," ucapnya bangga, "Tapi ada syaratnya," lanjutnya dengan senyum misterius.

Siswa yang menjadi tumpuan bingung, "Syarat?"

Kembali mengangguk mantap, Seungkwan membalas, "Iya ... tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Hansoool. Mau atau tidak? Kuhitung sampai tiga. Sat-"

"Oke—aku mau. _Apapun_ ," jawaban cepat sebelum Seungkwan menghitung sampai satu itu Hansol suarakan dengan lantang dan yakin, mengingat nama baik Jihoon _sunbae_ -nya dan reputasi petugas kesiswaan dapat terselamatkan.

Yang tanpa ia sadari senyum misterius si Boo semakin merekah di wajah gembilnya.

* * *

Mingyu berjalan tanpa arah. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki membawanya menelusuri koridor sekolah. Otaknya kosong, rasa malas nan lelah terus menyelimutinya -bahkan sekedar untuk menatap bokong-bokong semok para siswi yang lewat pun tak lagi minat. Sesekali merutuki kelakuan Tae _hyung_ -nya saat sidang tadi, namun di sisi lain ia mensyukuri kelakuan itu. Berkat karenanya, mereka semua lolos dari sidang terkutuk pula ocehan sarkas para petuah anggota kesiswaan— _coret_ , Yoongi dan Jihoon maksudnya (ditambah Wonwoo jika saja si Jeon itu ada). Peduli setan akan hukuman yang berlipat ganda, ia lebih bersyukur telinganya aman dari ceramah membosankan kedua petuah OSIS itu.

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti melangkah. Dirinya pun tak tau kenapa, tapi keadaan sepi koridor membuatnya menoleh kekanan juga kekiri. Obsidian kembarnya berpendar, mencari-cari dimana para siswa lain berada, hingga ia menyadari waktu di pergelangan tangannya telah menunjukkan jam pelajaran selanjutnya kembali berlanjut, pula _hazel_ matanya terhenti mencari-cari sesuatu kala _acrylic desk_ pintu bertuliskan **_'Ruang UKS'_** tarbaca jelas olehnya—seketika mengingatkan ia pada sosok manusia Jeon yang dengan mudah membelokkan jalan selurus tiang jalur seksualnya.

Laju kaki kembali membawa sosok tinggi ini tanpa sadar. Perlahan mendekati pintu ruangan itu dengan tangan kanan yang tanpa sadar pula meraih knopnya.

.

 ** _C'Klek_**

.

Tangannya memutar knop pelan, mendorongnya perlahan sembari menyembulkan kepala kedalam ruangan sambil berucap, "Permisi ...," tanpa harap ada orang yang menanggapi.

Kosong.

Satu hal yang Mingyu dapati setelah menginjak masuk, "Suster kemana? Petugas kesehatan juga?" gumamnya bingung. Usai menutup pintu, ia berjalan kearah tembok yang di baliknya berisi ranjang-ranjang tunggal UKS.

Usai melewati meja suster ia tak lantas menampakkan diri di balik tembok itu. Sosok tingginya memilih menelongok terlebih dahulu. Hingga ia dapati keadaan sepi kembali—menyisakan seorang siswa sendirian terbaring dengan lelap di atas ranjang besi; dengan semilir halus angin dari pendingin ruangan yang sedikit menerbangkan beberapa helai suray hitamnya, serta cahaya mentari dari dinding kaca tak tertutup gorden pada satu sisi ruangan di balik tembok -di sebelah kanan siswa itu. Membuat siswa nan damai di sana, kini tampak (amat) sempurna di mata Mingyu, "Oh! Wonwoo _sunbae_?" -gumamnya.

Ada sepuluh ranjang besi yang terdapat di ruang UKS ini, mempunyai masing-masing gorden untuk prifasi sang penghuni ranjang (yang kini hanya satu tertutup -tidak benar- di pojok kanan dekat dinding) dengan letak penataannya lima banding lima di sisi kiri, juga pada sisi kanan. Dan dinding kaca yang menghadap pada gerbang masuk sekolah itu memperindah keadaan ruang UKS yang di dominasi warna putih. Sedangkan siswa tadi berbaring pada sisi kiri di ranjang kedua dari dinding kaca tanpa gorden panjang yang sengaja tak ditutup.

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa seseorang di sana benar-benar terlelap, Mingyu berjalan mendekat. Terhenti tepat di sebelah kanan sang siswa, senyum menawan merekah di wajah tampannya kala memandangi wajah tak kalah tampan yang terlihat damai dalam tidur itu -semakin membuat Mingyu terpesona akan kecantikan alaminya. Mingyu menunduk, terdiam sebentar sebelum senyum di wajahnya perlahan memudar kala ia dengan ragu menggerakkan sebelah tangan meraih wajah Wonwoo— _Wonwoo? Ya ... begitu tertulis pada sematan name tag almamaternya; Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo_. Terlihat amat ragu kala kini tangannya bergetar tak kentara. Hingga satu senti saja jarak yang dapat ia gunakan untuk meraih wajah _sunbae_ satu tingkatnya itu, namun sebuah suara lebih dulu menghentikannya, "Berani memperkosaku di sini, kupotong barangmu pakai pisau bedah!"

Mingyu mendelik, ia kenal suara datar ini. Dan sedikit tersentak kala mendapati Wonwoo perlahan membuka kedua kelopak mata.

Dengan kuat ia mendorong dada Mingyu agar menyingkir dari hadapannya. Lalu dengan susah payah membangkitkan tubuh untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, "Mau apa kau?" nada suaranya masih sama, namun kini ia berkata sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada -serta menaikan selimut hingga batas pinggang.

Mingyu mengerjap. Terkekeh sebentar sebelum menduduki diri di ranjang sebelah kiri ranjang Wonwoo -di belakangnya, " _Aigoo_ ... tidak perlu berlebihan begitu juga, Sunbae. Memang aku ini penjahat?"

Sedetik kemudian Wonwoo mengengguk mantap sebagai jawaban, "Memang."

"Hah?" entah mata Mingyu yang salah, telinganya yang tuli atau otaknya _rada_ eror. Wonwoo berkata ' _memang_ ' sambil mengangguk? Dia penjahat? Penjahat ap- "Aku?"

"Iya, kau penjahat kelamin!" dan pernyataan itu sontak membuat yang dituduh mendelik tak percaya.

"APA?!"

Wonwoo mengernyit, menatap Mingyu penuh selidik, "Kau sepesies anak-anak cabul yang sering nongol di tv akhir-akhir ini 'kan?"

Seketika Mingyu ber _flatface_ ria, "Bangsat kau, Sunbae."

"Kau lebih bangsat, Sialan." Jeda, "Kuingatkan padamu, Kim Taehyung sudah membuatku menderita dua jam lebih. Memang sekarang aku sudah baikan, tapi hukuman dari sidang kesiswaan yang kalian terima belum setara dengan panderitaanku. Jadi jika kau- _Kim Mingyu_. Berani memangil kelima sahabat gilamu kemari untuk memperkosaku bergilir, atau mengajak Kim Taehyung ber _threesome_ paksa padaku. Kujamin barangmu tak akan utuh lagi— _di tanganku_."

Mingyu mendecih sarkas, dalam hati ia berkata: _"Pria gila mana yang rela berbagi tubuh orang yang disukainya? Lagi pula jika aku niat melakukan hal kotor itu, jelas sudah kulakukan seorang diri_ — _sedari tadi, dasar Otak drama."_

Dengan malas Mingyu mengangkat kedua kaki, kemudian bersandar pada kepala ranjang persis seperti posisi Wonwoo, "Ya, ya, ya ... nanti aku akan melakukan apa yang imajinasimu gambarkan, Sunbae."

"Ya! Aku tidak main-main!"

Mingyu menoleh (seketika terlintas di otaknya untuk sedikit bermain), ia memicing, kemudian menatap Wonwoo dari ujung kaki ke kepala perlahan hingga Wonwoo merasa dirinya ditelanjangi lewat tatapan itu, tersenyum miring, lalu berujar dengan nada rendah, "Kau mau _bermain-main_ denganku?"

"Mati saja kau!" dan lemparan kencang bantal ke kepala itu pun Mingyu terima.

Sembari mengambil bantal yang hinggap di wajahnya, Mingyu kembali terkekeh, "Senang _bermain_ denganmu, Sunbae." _-'kurasa ini lah alasan kenapa aku menyukainya,'_ lalu tawanya terhenti, menyisakan senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya (yang harus Wonwoo akui sangat-amat-kuadrat-tingkat luar biasa- ** _tampan_** ), "Dan hey ... kenapa kau berpikir begitu tentangku, hah? Memang muka tampanku ini tampang kriminal? _Penjahahat kelamin_? Astagaaa ..." - _'Dan maaf mengecewakanmu, Wonwoo sunbae. Aku, dan kelima sahabat gilaku sama sekali belum menerima hukuman atas penderitaanmu.'_

Dengan _flat face_ andalannya Wonwoo menjawab, "Kim Mingyu, kau tau? Empat puluh tujuh kali aku menangani kasus kemesumanmu si sekolah; membawa majalah dewasa kemana-mana, menonton video porno saat jam pelajaran, mengintipi penghuni asrama putri tiap tengah malam di perbatasan, dan- oh! Apa kau kira aku bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kau _horny_ dua hari lalu karena mendengar suaraku?"

Oke. _Skak mat._

Mingyu diam, meneguk kasar liurnya saat mendengar pernyataan terakhir.

"Dan kau kira apa yang harus kulakukan ketika berduaan dengan orang yang bahkan selalu melihat ke arah bagian bawahku tiap kali kami bertemu?"

Mingyu mengerjap; ia kalah— _ketahuan_ , sia-sia sudah usahanya menutupi seluruh kemesuman—serta _image_ mesumnya di hadapan orang yang ia sukai, orang yang bahkan empat puluh tujuh kali menangi betapa mesum dirinya, orang yang bahkan (pula) menyadari dirinya _bangun_ karenanya.

Baiklah, kalau sudah begini tidak perlu ada yang harus ia tutupi, atau _tahan_ 'kan?

Dengan cengiran polos Mingyu menjawab, "Setidaknya aku tetap idol sekolah."

"Aku bingung pada fansmu," Wonwoo mendengus,"Atau jangan-jangan, mereka semua sama mesumnya denganmu," lalu membalas dengan picingan kesal.

"Hey! Sembarangan," jujur Mingyu tak terima fansnya dikatai begitu, "Aku tidak akan bilang mereka semua polos -karena ya ... beberapanya ada yang sering nekat masuk ke kamarku saat aku sedang mandi. Tapi kau tau, Sunbae? _Sebagian_ dari mereka itu anak-anak polos yang dengan manisnya menulis surat cinta, meletakkan coklat di lokerku, atau meninggalkan bekal di mejaku saat pagi hari," ucapnya bangga.

Wonwoo membalas dengan datarnya, "Kalau bagitu aku kasihan dengan _sebagian_ fansmu."

Membuat Mingyu merengut di tempat. Namun entah kenapa hal itu mengundang senyuman tipis di wajah tampan Wonwoo yang tak disadari siswa Kim di hadapannya.

Setelahnya hening.

Hingga Mingyu kembali membuka suara sembari menggulung kedua tangan di depan dada, tepat saat ia menyadari Wonwoo yang kini tak lagi menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Sunbae, kau tidak menyukaiku? _Dalam artian sesungguhnya_? Hati— _perasaan_?"

Wonwoo menoleh, "Eung?" dengungnya, "Aku?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Mingyu mengangguk, "Kau gila."

"Ayolah, Sunbae. Kau tau 'kan aku idol sekolah? _Sedikit_ saja rasa suka, tidak ada kah?" Mingyu kembali bertanya seraya mengangkat tangan kanan; memberi efek kernyitan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang hampir menyatu kala menyuarakan kata _'sedikit'_.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki mesum," Wonwoo mejawab datar. Lalu dengan acuh tak acuh ia membenarkan posisi pada ranjangnya -menghadap depan tanpa memandang Mingyu.

Sesaat si Kim terdiam, " _Tidak tertarik dengan lelaki mesum_ itu, maksudmu ...?" dengan oktav mengecil ia bertanya hati-hati.

"Ya, aku _bi_ ," seakan tau arah pemikiran Mingyu, Wonwoo menjawab santai -cepat dan tanpa dosa.

Seketika Mingyu tertegun, _"Astaga ... frontal sekali orang ini,"_ -pikirnya.

Tak mendapati tanggapan dari sang adik kelas, Wonwoo menoleh, kemudian tersenyum miring dengan sedikit sarkasme di sana, "Kenapa? Takut denganku?" jeda kala ia terkekah, dan ya Tuhan, Mingyu rela membakar seluruh koleksi sempak (curian) siswi putrinya demi senyum indah yang membuat otaknya kosong itu, "Oh ayolah, kita hidup di lingkungan penuh lelaki, Kim. Aku tau banyak siswi cantik di YaGook, tapi 3:7 siswa sekolah kita lebih sering bertemu laki-laki ketimbang perempuan. Jadi jangan heran ketika kau bertemu yang seperti aku," jeda beberapa menit untuk ia mendengar apa tanggapan Mingyu. Namun hingga tiga menit berselang, siswa itu tak kunjung menanggapi. Membuat Wonwoo seketika terbanjiri pikiran jahat untuk balas dendam pada si Kim ini, hingga ia tak kuasa untuk menyibak selimutnya dan meregangkan tubuh kebasnya yang kaku, lalu beranjak dari atas ranjang dan berjalan perlahan ke ranjang Mingyu sambil berkata, "Toh, _bisexual_ bukan sesuatu yang _saru_ lagi di sekolah ini. Terutama di sarama kita," langkanya terhenti tepat di sebelah ranjang Mingyu. Ia menduduki diri di bibir kasur. Senyum miring kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh dada terbalut seragam Mingyu dengan jemari panjangnya—membuat sang pemilik sedikit tersentak, setelahnya membuat pola acak disana hingga ia menyadari Mingyu menahan napasnya kini. Lalu perlahan ia merapatkan diri, menempelkan wajahnya pada sang adik kelas -menyisakan jarak dua meter di antara wajah mereka. Dan dapat Wonwoo lihat dengan jelas, bagaimana merahnya wajah Kim Mingyu di hadapannya, hingga ia tertawa dalam batin: _"Sudah kuduga, dia polos di dalam."_

Puas melihat wajah merah Mingyu, ia semakin merapatkan diri hingga wajah mereka saling terlewati, "Kuingatkan padamu, Kim. Jangan berani lagi mendekatiku—atau menambah pekerjaan petugas OSIS jika kau tidak mau aku tertarik padamu. Kau tau? _Wajahmu cukup menarik untuk ukuran orang mesum_ ," bisiknya tepat di telinga Mingyu -bahkan sengaja menempelkan bibirnya di telinga siswa Kim itu. Membuat pacu jantung Mingyu semakin menggila dibuatnya, "Dan perlu kau tau pula. Yoongi, Jihoon, dan Jungkook pun sama sepertiku," bisikan dengan nada lebih rendah itu Wonwoo suarakan sebelum siswa Jeon di hadapannya mengangkat kepala dari posisi. Dan ia tersenyum manis ke arah Mingyu, lalu dengan santai mencubit pipi kiri adik kelas satu tingkatnya dengan tangan kanan. Setelahnya berkata, "Jadi bilang pada kawan-kawanmu, _dan dirimu sendiri_. Berhenti mengganggu kinerja anggota kesiswaan dengan ulah kalian (jeda kala ia kembali mendekatkan wajah ke arah Mingyu, lalu berbisik—bernada tajam, penuh domonasi) Kalau kalian tidak mau berurusan dengan grombolan _bisex_."

Lalu dengan santai ia bangkit dari ranjang Mingyu. Kemudian berbalik dengan senyum kemenangan merekah.

Hendak saja ia melangkah, namun langkahnya terhenti kala sebelah lengannya ditarik dari belakang—membuat tubuhnya berbalik dan terhempas, reflek memejamkan mata erat. Membuat rasa kebas yang telah hilang dari timpaan Taehyung beberapa jam lalu kembali terasa.

Saat ia membuka mata, satu hal yang ia sadari. Dirinya terhempas ke tubuh bagian depan Kim Mingyu; wajahnya tepat berada di dada siswa Kim, tangannya mengepal di kedua bahu tegap Mingyu. Dan ia sadari pula, pacu jantung Mingyu mereda secapat kilat, pula sebelah tangan anak itu yang merengkuh tubuhnya erat.

Dengan santai si Kim mengangkat wajah Wonwoo lewat jari telunjuk, membuat mereka kembali berhadapan dengan jarak sedekat angin, "Sunbae, kau kira aku akan takut dengan ucapanmu?" kemudian ia tersenyum sarkas, "Mau tau suatu hal?" Jeda, "Hampir tiga puluh orang dari seluruh siswa YaGook yang menyatakan cintanya padaku itu (terhenti kala ia sedikit memajukan wajah dan berbisik) _Laki-laki_ ," kembali memundurkan wajah, ia melanjutkan, "Dan apa kau kira fansku hanya berisi perempuan?" ia mendecih kecil, "Kau salah jika berpikir seperti itu. Karena jika begitu sudah dipastikan aku mati tiap pulang ke asrama. Pria sejati tidak akan senang melihat orang sepertiku hidup damai dengan banyak peluang menghajar di depan mata—pula membiarkan seseorang yang mereka sukai mengagumi orang lain. Jangan berpikir aku aman selama ini karena ada Tae _hyung_ di sampingku, Sunbae," kembali jeda (namun kali ini lebih sebentar), "Ya ... mungkin pemikiran itu ada benarnya. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar karena separuh fansku itu pun ada si asrama tempatku tinggal -melindungiku dari para _haters_ yang ingin mencelakaiku. Dan tidakkah kau berpikir di bagian ceritaku yang _'banyak fans nekat masuk ke kamarku saat aku mandi'_? Hey ... kau tau sendiri bukan? Kita sekolah di sekolah ternama, YaGook High School -bukan hutan (lagaknya ia menirukan gaya Seokjin). Kau pun tau bukan, perempuan di sekolah ini sangat anggun meski menggilai sesuatu? Mereka tidak seberingas itu untuk nekat melanggar peraturan sekolah melewati batas wilayah asrama, tidak akan ada yang berani masuk ke kamar laki-laki. Ya, kecuali ... (ia terkekah kecil) jika orang itu pun laki-laki pula."

Ujaran santai Mingyu mengundang sorot kosong dari kedua _onix_ Wonwoo. Entah, ia harus marah karena dengan kurang ajar sang adik kelas merengkuh serta memperlakukannya bagai jalang sialan (dalam pandangannya), atau ia harus tertawa karena mendengar pengakuan Mingyu akan para lelaki yang juga mengidolakannya. Namun kala Mingyu melanjutkan kalimat panjangnya, ia pun tau apa yang harus dirasakannya kini-

"Dan kurasa, aku pun sudah jadi _bi_. Berkat mu— _berkat air sucimu_."

- _takut_.

Terlebih kala Mingyu dengan mudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan membalikkan keadaan mereka. Membuat kini si Kim mengekangnya di atas ranjang dengan ke dua siku menghimpit kepala. Dan bukanya Wonwoo tidak bisa berontak— _tapi ia tidak mau_ , bukan- bukan pula karena dirinya suka dibeginikan. Tapi sesuatu _milik_ Mingyu di bawah sana (yang Wonwoo tau pasti _itu_ apa) melekat pada kebanggaannya; saling beradu membuat pikirannya kosong seketika.

 _"Sialan! Sejak kapan dia hard?"_ -dan pemikiran Wonwoo tak dapat lepas dari sekitar sana ketika dirinya _kali ini_ lengah mengawasi bagian bawah Mingyu.

"Mau apa kau?" nada tajamnya kembali (nada yang tak pernah Mingyu dengar lagi mengarah padanya sejak kejadian air suci beberapa bulan lalu) sambil menatap tak kalah tajam obsidian Mingyu lewat tatapan laser.

Namun dengan kalem dan senyum mematikan Mingyu menjawab santai sambil menelengkan kepala, "Melakukan apa yang imajinasimu gambarkan?" kemudian terkekeh kecil.

Jujur, dalam hati Wonwoo mengutuk dirinya karena dengan keadaan seperti ini ia sempat merutuki diri kenapa baru menyadari betapa mengagumkan sosok adik kelas yang selalu saja ingin ia hindari ini; wajah tampannya, rahang tegas, tubuh ideal, kulit eksotis- _"Mati saja kau Jeon Wonwoo!"_ -nah, dia mengutuk lagi.

Pacu jantung Wonwoo bertambah kala dengan santai Mingyu menurunkan wajah hingga kepalanya berada di ceruk leher si Jeon.

"Kim Mingyu—Bajingan! Kuingatkan padamu. Kau habis jika bera- _aaahh_ ...," desisan tajamnya terhenti kala Mingyu tak menghiraukan, dan tanpa peduli menjilat satu titik di lehernya; membuatnya reflek memejamkan mata kuat dengan menyumpah serapahi desah kagetnya barusan.

Kembali memasukkan lidah, Mingyu tersenyum bangga masih pada perpotongan leher Wonwoo, "Disini?" kemudian mengecup singkat bekas jilatannya.

 _"Sudah kuduga, dia polos di dalam."_

Ok! Untuk kali kedua Jeon Wonwoo menarik perkataan karena si Sialan Kim Mingyu. _Hobae_ bangsat nan tampanny- _bruh_ ... Wonwoo mengutuk lagi.

Karena ia lupa. Sepolos apapun Kim Mingyu di matanya—atau pun pada kenyataannya. _Namja_ itu sangat berpotensi menjadi dewa seks sejati dengan wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang menggoda. Terlebih- astaga! Dia bahkan baru mengendus leher Wonwoo, bagaimana bisa bocah itu langsung menemukan titik sensitifnya?!

Dan kenyataan itu membuat Wonwoo merasa _semakin takut_.

Nyatanya Jeon Wonwoo bukanlah seorang _namja_ penakut, dirinya bahkan pernah menghajar tiga orang _sunbae_ di SMP-nya seorang diri -demi kebenaran dan hak asiasi yang semestinya para teman kelasnya miliki; uang jajan mereka ya milik mereka, bukan milik _sunbae-sunbae_ tengik kurang ajar itu. Bahkan saat dirinya menerima hukuman berat pun, tak ada dentum ketakutan di dadanya.

Namun entah kenapa kini ia takut. Ia takut pada sosok yang berada di atasnya—mengungkungnya dengan benar, mengendus perpotongan lehernya dalam diam, menjilat poin pentingnya sangat tepat, serta mengecup titik sensitifnya penuh kelembutan walau tersulut sarkasme.

Ketakutannya bertambah parah, ketika adik kelas tampannya mengangkat kepala; Mempertemukan wajah mereka dalam jarak terhitung debu, menatapnya penuh kilatan nafsu lembut _serasa_ menelanjanginya perlahan. Membuat ketakutannya menjadi-jadi.

Tapi Wonwoo tak pernah berpikir—bahkan membayangkanya pun tidak akan mau. Dan di saat ketakutannya berbuah kenyataan, dirinya tersentak dalam baring.

"Nghh ...," lenguhan itu tak terelakkan, keluar bagai pernyataan reflek terkejutnya. Kala Mingyu menundukkan kepala, dan dengan santai menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Tanpa penolakkan berarti Mingyu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya penuh kehati-hatian; membuatnya melayang dan tanpa sadar memberikan akses surga bagi si Kim. Tanpa hitungan detik, Mingyu memasukkan daging tak bertulang itu dalam mulutnya, jelas ia tersentak, ingin rasanya ia menolak tapi sesuatu di bagian bawah Mingyu yang semakin mengembung membuatnya lupa daratan—bahkan sekedar meninju wajah tampan sang adik kelas pun ia lupa caranya.

Dalam rutuknya siswa Jeon itu dapat merasakan Mingyu menekan lidahnya di dalam sana.

 _"Bangsat!"_ sungguh bukan begini harapan Mingyu ingin menyalurkan perasaannya pada sang kakak kelas. Tapi apalah daya, ketelanjuran membuatnya tak lagi berarti. Bayang-bayang menyatukan bibir mereka berdua di atap asrama ber _background_ kan _sunset_ pupuh sudah seiring perasaan membumbungnya kini; perasaan asing kembali menyelimutinya bagai pertama kali ia merasakan jatuh cinta, engahan itu, mata sayu itu, sensasi gua hangatnya, boleh ia _memasukkannya_ sekarang? Toh, berhentipun percuma. Kesempatan seperti ini datang sekali seumur hidup Bung, kalau-kalau saja di tengah jalan Wonwoo menamparnya, ia syukuri saja, setidaknya mereka pernah berciuman panas- _belum sampai sana_ _sih_. Tapi ini sedang diusahakan.

Mingyu menyadari; kependiaman Wonwoo bagai sosok misterius tak layak sentuh, seberapa menyebalkan Wonwoo di mata kelima sahabatnya, semenyeramkan apa Wonwoo di mata para siswa sekolahnya, setajam apapun kosakata Wonwoo saat berucap, apapun—apapun kekurangan sosok yang berada di bawah kungkungannya ini miliki, Mingyu menyadari itu. Meski dulu ia pun satu asumsi dengan kelima sahabatnya kala menggambarkan sosok Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu tak mengiraukannya lagi kini. Tak ada lagi sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang menyebalkan di matanya, tak ada lagi sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang menyeramkan, tak ada lagi sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang terlihat misterius, tidak ada lagi sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang berlidah tajam—kini di matanya hanya ada sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang seindah mentari senja, semanis permen kapas, secantik bunga musim gugur, semenawan kuasa sang pencipta—semuanya tentang Jeon Wonwoo di matanya adalah kesempurnaan— _kecantikan_. Membuatnya tak lagi bisa mengendalikan diri.

Kembali menyesap dan menggigit bibir Wonwoo di bawahnya, menarik daging tak bertulang Wonwoo untuk ikut bergabung dengan kegilaannya. Menekannya kuat hingga dapat ia rasakan kembali sensasi manis dari dalam sana. Meski sedari tadi ia sadari tak ada respon berarti dari Wonwoo baginya selain erangan dan desah reflek. Mingyu tak menyerah, ia berusaha, setidaknya Wonwoo belum mendorong dan menamparnya, ia mengartikan itu sebagai kesempatan untuk membawa sang _sunbae_ melayang bersama. Perlahan lidahnya mulai mengabsen satu persatu gigi Wonwoo, mengusap langit-langit mulutnya, dan kembali membelit lidah Wonwoo hingga saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir dari sudut kanan bibir siswa di bawahnya.

"Ah! Eunghh ...," keheningan terpecah kala Mingyu mengigit gemas bibir bawah Wonwoo mengakibatkan siswa Jeon itu mengudarakan erangan sakit bercampur desah nikmat yang dirinya sendiri pun tak tau datang dari mana. Lalu kembali mempertemukan lidahnya pada milik sang _sunbae_. Tanpa lelah mengajaknya ikut bergabung dalam tarian indah Mingyu di dalam sana hingga terangkatnya tangan Wonwoo untuk mencengkram gemas kedua pundak kokohnya serta keinginan yang susah payah siswa itu ucapkan menyadarkan ia pada pasokan oksigen yang dibutuhkan si Jeon, "Kimh, Minhh- Gyuhhh- emphh ... Sud-aahhh ..."

Dan kala Mingyu melepas kasar ciuman mereka Wonwoo mendesah lega, menghirup oksigen bagai mereka semua akan punah dari dunia. Membiarkan Mingyu yang tertegun memandangi kecantikannya dalam keadaan brantakan, membuat libido siswa itu semakin naik dan membuncah, menginginkan lebih dan lebih—tanpa jeda, walau satu sisi ia tak ingin merusak seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Hh-yungh," dengan pompa dada tak kalah berantakan dari Wonwoo, Mingyu berusaha mengontrol diri. Berujar sembari mengusap lembut pipi Wonwoo membersihkan jalur saliva yang menempel di sana.

Yang dipanggil mendelik dengan napas masih tak karuan, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, "H-yuungh?"

Mingyu tersenyum tenang, membuat Wonwoo terkagum padanya yang (lagi-lagi) dengan mudah kembali mengontrol pacu dada, "Jadi pacarku."

"Apahh?"

"Jadi pacarku, Hyung. Jeon Wonwoo, untuk Kim Mingyu," Mingyu menunjuk Wonwoo dan dirinya bergantian.

Membuat Wonwoo yang masih mengatur napas mengernyit, "Kauh gilahh."

Seketika Mingyu frustasi, "Ayolah Hyung, aku serius!"

"Aku juga seriush. Kita rival, Kimhh. Kita hidup di dunia yang berbedah. Dan kau sudah kelewat gila karena nekat mencium rivalmuhh," Wonwoo membalas datar.

Mingyu memutar bola mata culas, "Peduli setan."

"Menyingkir dari ataskuhh. Aku mau keluarh," hendak saja Wonwoo mendorong dada Mingyu, namun sang pemilik mencengkaram tangan kanannya. Kemudian dengan pasrah menjatuhkan kepala kembali di ceruk leher Wonwoo.

Lalu berbisik, "Hyung, kau tau aku sedang _turn on_ 'kan?" jeda kala Wonwoo mempunyai firasat tidak enak akan hal ini, "Aku tidak bisa menahannya, sungguh (lalu dengan sengaja ia mengembuskan napas di bekas jilatannya tadi). **_Say yes_** _, to be my boy—or **no** , to my fucking_?"

Wonwoo tertegun sesaat sebelum dengan kesal ia menggeplak kencang kepala Mingyu, membuat sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan, "Apa-apaan kau, hah?!" pekik Wonwoo tak terima. Napasnya kembali normal.

"Diam- _shit_! Suaramu memperparah keadaan!"

"Sialan kau!"

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Bilang saja _iya_ , apa susahnya menerima lelaki tampan sepertiku? Persetan dengan usia, _bisex_ , dan rival apalah itu menurutmu, tidak akan ada ruginya kau menerimaku. Tampan, menawan, tubuh ideal, eksotis, idol sekolah _—bonus_ , hebat di ranjang."

Seketika Mingyu kembali mendapat geplakan kencang di kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Sudah kubilang 'kan aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki mesum _—_ terlebih yang kelewat gila sepertimu!"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang wajahku cukup menarik untuk ukuran orang mesum! Kau tidak konsisten, Hyung!"

" _Cukup menarik_ bukan berarti memang menarik 'kan? Pergi dariku, Kim. Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu!"

Sontak penolakkan sarkas Wonwoo itu mengundang cemberutnya Mingyu dalam posisi masih sama. Namun detik berikutnya ia mengangkat kepala, kemudian bangkit dari posisi untuk duduk di atas ranjang (di deretan betis Wonwoo) dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuan, sedangkan paha keatas berdiri tegak mengarah ke sang _sunbae_.

Awalnya Wonwoo biasa saja, tak mengambil pusing hal apa yang akan dilakukan sang adik kelas. Namun saat dengan santai Mingyu melepas kancing celana sekolahnya, Wonwoo mendelik seketika, "Hey, hey! Mau apa kau?"

Dengan tampang polos Mingyu menjawab, " _Doing agreement— **no**_."

Obsidian Wonwoo seketika membola. Oke, fix _gang_ absurd Kim Taehyung berisi orang gila semua. Terlebih si mesum kuarang ajar ini, Kim Bangsat Mingyu.

Dan ketika Mingyu (masih dengan santainya) menurunkan _zipper_ celana, Wonwoo memekik histeris, "EEEYY ... YA! IYA! _I'M **YES**_! KAU PACARKU SEKARANG KIM MINGYU _._ BAJINGAN SINTING, JANGAN BERBUAT GILA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan perlu diketahui, _sepertinya_ tak ada penyesalan bagi Wonwoo kala mengucap sederet teriakan itu. Kenapa? Jika ada, kemungkinan besar ia telah menampar _—_ menghajar Mingyu sedari tadi 'kan? Bukanya pasrah. _Dan menikmati mungkin?_

Oh ... terlalu banyak tanda tanya, Bung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jika paksaan adalah jalan satu-satunya. Kim Mingyu akan melakukan itu—nekat melakukan itu. Demi dia, demi Hyungnya. Jeon Wonwoo—cintanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **YaGook High School.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah bersistem asrama nan elit itu? Sebuah sekolah dengan gedung megah beratitektur kelas tinggi dengan ukiran motif zaman romawi.

Agaknya gedung bersejarah, sekolah ini selalu melahirkan anak didik berkelas dari keluaraga terpandang. Tak ayal ada siswanya bernotabene tak kaya. Namun hal itu bukanlah penghalang bagi penghuni sekolah untuk saling mengejar prestasi.

.

.

Namun bukan seluruh penghuninya memiliki rata-rata otak cerdas juga. Tidak percaya?

Mari ikut aku untuk berkenalan dengan beberapanya dari ratusan di sini.

.

.

.

.

 **Kim Mingyu, 10-D** ; _idol sekolah yang isi otaknya hanya pikiran mesum._

.

Dan ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

Tutup muka, tutup idung, tutup telinga, tutup gorden, tutup pintu, _threesome_ an bareng Tae-Hosh(?) :v

AAAAAA! EMAKKK, OTOKEH INI EPEP SEBENERNYA? KUGAKUKU GANANA MASA MALU EUY, PERTAMA _—coret,_ KALI KEDUA BIKIN EPEP MAKE ADEGAN ADA RANJANGNYA(?) TAPI SATUNYA _STRIGHT_ WOY! PENGENNYA SIH ENSEH, TAI- _eh?_ TAPI BUAT BEGINIAN AJA MALUNYA SETENGAH MATI. SEPERTINYA OTAK YADONG _—sensor,_ DIRIKU INI BELOM BISA TERSALUR KE TULISAN =w= KUMAU BUAT EPEP BIASA TANPA ADEGAN ADA RANJANGNYA AJAAA, MESUM-MESUM POLOS GIMANAAA GITU. YANG BIKIN MALU ITU GEGARA **_ITU_** SCENE UDAH MAKSA, KAGA HOT PULA, UDAH GITU BELOM SAMPE NGANU(?) LAGI :v *seketika ketawa jahat* *abis itu nangis di pojokan*

Jujur pikiran kotor ini berawal dari desahan _'ah ssh ah'_ -nya Uji di Still Love =w=

Dan kumencari referensi - _gaya lu udah kaya yang bener_! **Scene** itu dari fanfic (salah satu author kesukaanku di ff.n) _—_ **Afyb** , judulnya **New Manager** yang remake dari ffnya dia sendiri yang kebingungan ide :v **Manager** /apasih gue?/

Syudahlah, kugamau banyak omong _—_ MALU!*Padahal udah kebanyakan omong, elah =_=

Dan buat Emak **YM424** cintaku selalu padamu emaaaak. Maafkan diriku yang mengecewakanmu. Kayanya kaga jadi **rate M** _—_ bikin beginian ajaga kuat, yakin.

Emak, PM gua emak~ Kangen suer dah gua ama lu =w=

.

.

Btw, siapa yang sempet mikir kalo Hyung-lope/? nya Gyutem itu salah satu Hyung dari gang absurd? :v Ada kaga? Kaga ada yeth? Ya SyUGAh lah =w=

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	6. Chapter 4 : Adore U (Vocal Unit Ver)

**[Q &A]** **Timing!**

 ** _Teasernya ambigu. Kirain chapter kemaren (Meanie) bakalan ada *ehem* nya?_**

 _Maafkan daku yang PHP :v Udah dibilang pan otak saya itu mesum yang tertunda(?)_

 ** _Air suci tuh apa? Air biasa kah? Air kotor kah? Atau air buat mandi junub/?_** _(from **jamjamahyeah20** )_

 _Ane juga sebenernya ga tau air suci itu sejenis apaaa! Asal ngetik, sumveh! :v Tapi bayangin aja air suci itu sejenis air yang udah didoain Wonu buat ngerukiyah Gyutem =w=_

 **[Q &A last]** **_Ini katanya lebih ke VKook? Tapi?_** _(from **Ainiajkook** )_

 _Mbeb, silahkan baca chapter dua sampe kelar coba :v_

 _._

Kalo ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan laen tulis aja di komen, chapter depan insyaallah Liyeol jawab =w=

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Boo Seungkwan.

Siswa yang dikenal baik oleh seluruh penghuni asrama. Sosoknya yang manis nan ceria, gummy dan bersahabat, walau terkadang _rese_ pun tak tau malu. Berhasil membuat deretan siswa tampan agaknya seperti; Choi Seungcheol, Mark Tuan, Kim Hanbin, Hong Jisoo, Shin Hoseok, Jackson Wang, serta Kim Jiwon memampangkan senyum penuh cinta padanya seorang.

 _Dengarkan dulu_ , tolong jangan artikan kata Cinta itu pada artian sesungguhnya. Karena pada kenyataan artian cinta dari tatapan itu mengarah pada rasa terimakasih meraka pada si manis Boo— _hobae_ yang telah mereka anggap adik kandung sendiri, sama seperti para _hyung_ dalam rombongan absurd yang menganggapnya keluarga.

Boo Seungkwan telah dikenal baik para penghuni asrama serta beberapa siswi sebagai _hero_ para siswa tampan. Meski begitu ada saja para siswa yang telah mati-matian ia lindungi namun berbalik takut bahkan terbirit tiap kali melihat pangkal hidungnya, contoh saja seperti; Seo Myungho, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Kim Jinhwan, Cha Hyungwon, Goo Junhoe, pula No Minwoo yang hingga saat ini berjanji tak akan pernah membolos atau terlambat masuk lagi berkat rasa trauma akan tindak penyelamatan Seungkwan pada mereka kala terjerat oleh deretan anggota kesiswaan— _tindak penyelamatan yang berbuah melekatnya siswa Boo itu pada mereka sebulan penuh._

Baiklah, sekarang lupakan saja apakah sosok gembil Seungkwan lebih pantas dicintai atau ditakuti. Karena pada nyatanya Seungkwan adalah salah satu anggota _gang_ paling berantakan sesekolah. _Gang_ gila yang entah hingga saat ini tak ada satu pun yang tau siapa _leader_ nya—orang-orang hanya tau, kalau _gang_ absurd itu mengikuti keinginan Kim Taehyung bagai panutan mereka, meski pada nyatanya orang-orang pun tau hal itu menjurus dalam arti persahabatan; bukan kepemimpinan.

Kita kembali ke si Boo— _k_ _ali ini dalam artian sebenarnya_. Kita kembali melihat keadaan Hansol yang terjerat dalam jaringya, taktik serta pada akal bulus cerdasnya.

Dimana saat ini Choi Hansol tengah— _sangat_ , menyesali keputusanya mengiyakan dengan amat yakin tawaran menggoda siswa itu.

 _Kenapa?_

Karena dengan santai Seungkwan bangkit dari duduknya di sofa, kemudian berkata tanpa dosa di hadapan wajahnya.

Awalnya Hansol kira siswa gembil itu akan menyuruh ia menciumnya atau melakukan tindak asusila lain kepadanya. Tak terpungkiri perintah seperti itu bisa saja diajukan Seungkwan, tertera di keningnya sebagai sahabat satu _gang_ Kim _Bangsat_ Taehyung, Kim _Mesum_ Mingyu, dan Park _Cebol_ Jimin (dengan segala tindak spontannya), ditambah kesialanan mulut Jung Hoseok, pula ide-ide gila di kepala Kwon Soonyoung.

Tapi ketika Seungkwan berkata sedemikian lugas tanpa jeda, menyuarakan: "Jadi pembantuku hari ini ya, Hansol?" dengan senyum godaan biasanya ia memandang Hansol penuh _cela_.

Boo Seungkwan memang pembela para siswa tampan di sekolah; penggila mereka dengan tanpa jeda, membantu bagai _surperman_ , melindungi bagai tameng, pula merangkul tanpa harap dibalas. Pemikirannya simpel: _K_ _etampanan adalah keindahan, dan kata ibuku keindahan harus dijaga sepenuh hati._

Terlebih jika keindahannya itu Choi Hansol. Jangan tanya, dirinya tau Hansol itu lurus—berbanding terbalik dengan ketiga _sunbae_ pula seorang teman kakunya di OSIS. Tapi sudah dikatakan bukan? Seungkwan tak butuh balasan untuk hal ini, karena ia melakukannya senang hati sebagai hobi. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat si bule itu Seungkwan telah menemukan proiritasnya, tanpa mempedulikan dunia mereka yang 180 derajat terbalik, Seungkwan mendekati Hansol penuh perasaan— _hati_ (meski gurauan selalu menghiasi), memandang indahnya Hansol kala mentari senja menerpa kulit pucatnya serta memantulkan bias oranye dari kacamata di bawah hidung mancungnya, mencuri pandang dengan penuh cinta kala Hansol sibuk mengerjakan tugas kesiswaan, menatap keindahan penuh misteri Hansol yang sungguh ingin ia kuak hingga lebur dan transparan, karena bagi Boo Seungkwan; _Hansol berbeda, keindahannya berbeda_. Meski tak memungkiri, keindahan bagai semesta Choi Hansol dapat pula sangat dibencinya— _dan amat ingin ia hancurkan_.

Semenjak keindahan itu mengoyak dalam bahagia persahabatannya. Kentara meremukkan hati pula jantungnya, menginjaknya tanpa belas kasih, membisiki kalimat cela tak kasat mata menembus gendang telinganya, menusuk indra mengelihatan lewat tatapan tajam nan mengintimidasinya. _Menghinanya_ —menghina persahabatan mereka, menghancurkan tanpa tanggung jawab.

Walau Seungkwan tau, bukan Hansol yang mengacak-acak kebahagiaan mereka. Bukan Hansol yang mencekal kaki serta kedua tangannya, pula bukan Hansol yang senantiasa membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Tapi bagi Seungkwan kini. Choi Hansol atau bukan, itu sama saja—semua petugas kesiswaan _sama saja_.

 ** _Brengsek_**.

Mungkin berlebihan Seugkwan berpikiran seperti itu. Karena pada nyatanya kesalahan berada di dirinya berserta kelima sahabatnya. Membuat ulah tanpa berpikir panjang, melanggar peraturan yang jelas kentara diteguh dirikan, mengacak-acak sistem aman dengan berbagai kasus menjijikan tak masuk akal, menambah pening di kepala para petugas organisasi yang dilimpah didihkan oleh yayasan.

Sesungguhnya Seungkwan pun sadar akan hal itu. Tapi percayalah, jikalau seseorang telah membenci suatu hal, apapun yang dilakukan hal itu merupakan kesalahan bagi orang yang membencinya; dan niatan baik pun dapat ditanggapi negatif.

Jadi dengan (masih) memasang senyum menggoda andalannya, pula tatapan yang kini lebih meremahkan, siswa Boo itu kembali angkat suara: "Jo Kwangmin XI-B, telat sepuluh menit pagi ini dan nekat melompati pagar demi bisa mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama—itu bukan kesalahan 'kan?" jeda kala ia mengulum senyum. Hendak Hansol memprotes namun ia lebih dulu menyela, "Sadar kita bayaran di sini mahal? Hanya terlambat sepuluh menit dan namanya masuk dalam sidang minggu depan? Oh ayolah! Setidaknya ia berjuang untuk tetap mengikuti pelajaran pertama," kembali jeda, cukup panjang untuk Seungkwan menerima argumen Hansol. Namun hingga satu menit berselang sang siswa Choi tak kunjung membuka suara, membuat Seungkwan menggedik singkat kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka perlahan hingga dapat di rasanya Hansol menahan napas. Kembali menampakan senyum menggoda, Seungkwan melanjutkan, "Tolong coret namanya, ya ... _pembantuku_ yang tampan."

Setelah berkata sedemikian sembari mencubit salah satu pipi Hansol, Seungkwan meninggalkan siswa itu dalam diam. Hingga sosok gembilnya berada di hadapan pintu—hendak keluar, dirinya sengaja menghentikan langkah kemudian menoleh, lalu kembali berkata dengan senyum andalannya, "Turuti perkataanku. Atau nama baik Jihoon _sunbae_ -mu, beserta reputasi organisasi kesiswaan akan dua kali lebih buruk dari yang kau bayangan."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**

 **[** **VerKwan-BooNon ]**

— **_Chapter_** ** _4_** ** _: Adore U (Vocal Unit Ver.)_** —

.

.

 _" **Welcome To Our Hostel**. YaGook High School adalah sekolah menengah atas (megah nan elit) bersistem asrama yang memelihara enam anak pembuat masalah."_

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN** **FF! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Summary**

 _Apa Seungkwan harus menjadikannya pembantu terlebih dulu baru mereka bisa sedekat janji? Atau ikatan itu yang malah membuat mereka sejauh dusta?_ — _entahlah, tak peduli apapun asalkan ia dapat bersamanya._

* * *

Hansol tidak mengerti. Entah dirinya yang terlalu bodoh, atau Bo Seungkwan yang kelewat cerdik.

Pasalnya, hanya dengan kalimat sarkas Seungkwan yang mengatas namakan nama baik Jihoon dan reputasi OSIS di ruang konseling kesiswaan tadi dapat membuatnya kalang kabut dan berakhir nekat kini mengacak-acak isi lemari penuh dokumen di belakang sebuah kursi tunggal ruangan, sebuah kursi yang dipasangkan dengan meja besar di hadapannya. Meja cukup penuh yang tertera jelas sebuah tulisan di papan segitiga yang berdiri agung di tengah (ujung depan) meja, bertulis: Ruang ketua komite kedisiplinan siswa; ( _y_ _a ... ketua kesiswaan_ , ruangan mutlak tak terjamah) Min Yoongi.

Dengan Seungkwan yang lancang duduk pada kursi keagungan sang ketua kesiswaan. Duduk menyilakan sebelah kaki pada kaki lainnya sambil sesekali memutar kursi beroda itu, dalam hati ia terkekeh melihat keseriusan Hansol mencari-cari dokumen yang dimaksudnya. Hingga sang siswa bule terhenti kala sebuah map plastik _Snelhecter_ berjudul _'The case will be taken next week'_ bertengger di kedua tangan putihnya dengan terbuka di halaman ketiga. Senyum tampannya mengembang (seketika membuat Seungkwan tertegun di tempat) kala mendapati seonggok kasus yang dicarinya lima belas menit terakhir ini ditemukan.

 ** _Name:_** _Jo Kwangmin_

 ** _Class:_** _11-D_

 ** _Case:_** _Jump the wall to enter_

 ** _Time:_** _08:10 AM_

 ** _Type:_** _Ordinary case_

Usai membereskan kerusuhan yang dibuatnya pada isi lemari itu Hansol berjalan mundur sembari membawa map plastik yang tadi ditemukannya. Meletakannya di meja Yoongi tepat di hadapan Seungkwan. Kemudian dengan embusan napas berat ia merobek kasus dalam lembar itu, meremasnya gemas, lalu melempranya tepat pada tong sampah di sudut ruangan.

Dan dengan tegas ia menatap siswa di sebelahnya, "Puas?"

Sungguh, baru kali ini Seungkwan mendengar suara seberat itu dari celah bibir Hansol. Suaranya tidak main-main; tajam, kaku—namun lembut di saat bersamaan. Hingga dengan manisnya Seungkwan menengadahkan kedua tangan di atas meja untuk menangkup wajahnya, memaparkan senyum indah kemudian membalas pandang obsidian hampa Hansol dengan begitu menawan, "Menurutmu?"

Yang ditanyai membuang muka, sedikit jengah juga dengan orang di sebelahnya ini. Hingga ia kembali membalas pandang Seungkwan kemudian membalas, "Ayolah, Boo. Apa lagi yang kau mau?" jeda, "Kau tau? Perbuatanku barusan termasuk tindak kriminal sebagai anggota kesiswaan."

Masih dengan senyum manisnya, Seungkwan seakan tak menghiraukan siswa di sebelahnya. Dirinya sibuk mengutak-atik barang-barang di meja Yoongi. Dan manakala dirinya menarik map plastik yang beberapa saat lalu Hansol robek salah satu halamannya, _ia membatu_ —membatu kala melihat sebuah kasus yang tak asing lagi di matanya. Kasus yang bagaikan bintang mengisi temaram lagit kala malam menjelma.

Kasus-

 ** _Name:_** _Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Kwon Soonyoung, Jung Hoseok, Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan._

 ** _Class:_** _11-E, 11-E, 11-C, 11-C, 10-D, 10-D._

 ** _Case:_** _Too many cases for them. Prepare the dissolution of this week._

 ** _Time:_** _Every time_

 ** _Type:_** _Severe case_

-yang dengan jelas memampangkan enam buah foto tertumpuk di sematan penjepit kertas pada sudut halaman. Dan tulisan tangan Yoongi yang amat rapih mengutaraan nama-nama keenamnya penuh bosan juga lelah.

Di detik itu seketika Hansol sadar. Dirinya dalam bahaya— _ia lengah_. Bukan masalah berarti kala dia mengambil hakim sendiri untuk seorang siswa tadi, meremat kasusnya dan membuangnya tanpa rasa penyesalan berarti. Tapi habis sudah riwayatanya jikalau Seungkwan meminta ia melalukan tindakan sama terhadap kasus kali ini.

Tidak! Itu masalah.

Min Yoongi tak akan tinggal diam.

Dan kala Hansol tengah merutuk dalam-dalam kebodohannya. Kekehan kecil Seungkwan seketika membuat tubuhnya meremang hebat, _Seungkwan gila_ —tidak salah lagi. Seceria apapun siswa itu, dirinya tergabung dalam _gang_ tak jelas sesekolahan. Habis sudah, HABIS! Jelas apa yang ada diimajinasinya kini pasti akan terlaksana.

Dengan tanpa dosa dan senyum melebar nan indah itu Seungkwan pasti akan berkata (sambil setengah terkekeh)-

"Minggu besok juga kalian membawa kasus kami ke sidang?"

Mendengar penuturun tenang Seungkwan; Hansol mendelik, "Eung?" dengungnya bingung.

-Oh, Bung! Maafkan ekspetasi Hansol yang terlalu membumbung tinggi akan kenegatifan.

"Bukankah kami sudah masuk ke sidang—senin kemarin, hari ini? Tidak lelah bertemu kami lagi?"

Dan pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengungan dari sang lawan bicara.

Detik ketika siswa Boo itu menyandarkan diri pada sandaran sofa, Hansol mengkerut semakin bingung, "Ayolah, Choi. Mungkin kalian tidak bosan bertemu terus dengan kami—terutama kau (ia menunjuk Hansol tepat di wajah sambil menampakan senyum mesum) kau ingin terus bertemu denganku 'kan? Sudahlah ... mengaku saja," jeda kala dengan sok cantiknya ia menurunkan tangan untuk menyematkan helaian ke belakang telinga, "Aku tau, aku tau. Pesonaku memang kelewat menawan, terutama untuk (kembali ia menunjuk Hansol, namun kini telunjuknya berputar) _namja-namja_ sepertimu."

Seketika Hansol memasang _drep face_ di wajah tampannya.

Kembali menurunkan tangan, Seungkwan melanjutkan, "Tapi, Hansooool ... kau tau? Terlalu bosan kami memasuki ruang pengap itu, dan terlalu bosan pula untuk kami berhadapan dengan si Cebol Yoongi—pun, teman serta _sunbae-sunbae_ mu itu."

Hansol mendelik, _drep face_ nya hilang, "Kalau begitu berhenti berbuat ulah. Terlebih kau masih kelas satu, aku mengkhwatirkanmu untuk kedepannya."

Mendengar ujaran Hansol, Seungkwan memutar bola mata malas, "Peduli setan." Dan ketika dirinya kembali fokus menatap Hansol, ia melempar tatapan penuh arti, "Dari pada kau berceramah, lebih baik temani aku jalan-jalan," kemudian dengan santainya ia bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah. Kala sosoknya berjalan dua langkah dan bersisian langsung dengan Hansol, ia terhenti sebentar, "Pembantuku yang tampan?" lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Dan hingga sosoknya hilang di balik debuman halus pintu, si Boo tak kunjung menyadari penggalan kata ' _mengkhwatirkanmu_ ' dari Hansol tak main-main siswa itu suarakan dari tutur pula ekspresi wajahnya.

* * *

Peraturan sekolah.

Tidak ada siswa yang boleh keluar gerbang sebelum dentang bel pulang berbunyi.

Dan sebagai salah satu anggota terbaik petugas kesiswaan Hansol amat menyesali perbuatannya. Pasalnya kini siswa Choi itu digeret kabur oleh Seungkwan hingga keduanya duduk bersisian di kursi panjang taman kota. Tak jauh dari sekolah, namun cukup untuk para petugas kesiswaan kelabakan mencari di mana letak keduanya berada.

Dihitung dari awal mereka menjejakan kaki di sini kira-kira hampir satu jam lalu. Awalnya Hansol mati-matian memohon—bahkan hampir berujud pada Seungkwan untuk keduanya kembali ke sekolah. Dirinya takut kalau Yoongi kembali dari tarikan _sunbae_ absurd yang dikenalinya dan berkeliling untuk mengumpulkan kembali para petuga OSIS. Mati sudah ia jika Yoongi menyadari ketidak hadirannya.

Dan sepuluh menit setelah itu Hansol merengut parah atas ketidak pedulian Seungkwan pada seluruh permohonannya. Bahkan Hansol tak lagi buka suara hingga sekarang (termasuk ketika Seungkwan dengan menyebalkan terus menggodanya untuk tertawa dan bicara).

Namun lima menit terakhir setelah ia kembali dari membeli minuman tak jauh dari kursi panjangnya bersama Seungkwan, dirinya dibuat tertegun sesaat kala melihat dengan kedua obsidiannya yang terhalang kaca transparan itu—melihat senyum ceria Seungkwan tengah menggoda seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang mulanya berdiri ketakutan di belakang kaki ibunya, siswa Boo itu menengadahkan sebelah tangan (gaya meminta), hingga anak laki-laki di sebrangnya meraih sebelah tangannya kemudian Seungkwan memasang wajah aneh dan mereka tertawa bersama, membuat sang ibu yang masih berdiri di antara keduanya ikut tersenyum senang.

Berbeda jauh dengan Boo Seungkan di matanya yang hanya dipenuhi gaya _cheesy_ , ucapan menyebalkan, serta tindakan di luar nalar.

Hansol yakini selama belasan tahun ia hidup, matanya belum pernah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Namun entah kenapa senyuman itu semakin indah bagai rembulan purnama penuh, sosok gembilnya bersinar mengalahkan mentari pagi, pun keceriaan itu yang mengundang denyut kebahagiaan tersendiri di jantung hatinya.

Dorongan dari mana, Hansol tak tau pasti. Tapi ia yakin bahwa pacu jantungnya kini berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat. Dan kakinya melangkah sendiri mendekati sosok Seungkwan yang kini tengah jadi bulan-bulanan jawilan gemas di kedua pipi oleh sang anak kecil.

Tepat ketika sosok tampannya berdiri di belakang Seungkwan yang berjongkok. Anak kecil itu menarik-narik kerah lengan seragam si Boo sambil menatap Hansol penuh bingung, membuat siswa itu seketika menoleh dan mendongak.

"Oh! Kau sudah kembali?" Hansol yakin pendengarannya salah, pasalnya suara cempreng itu _entah kenapa_ kini terdengar selembut kapas. Seungkwan kembali menoleh pada sang anak kecil, memberikan senyum manisnya kemudian berkata, " _Aigoo_ ... Mason-ah, bibit monster itu sudah datang. _Eothokae_? Sepertinya Hyung harus pergi."

 _"Bibit Monster? Sial! Seharusnya kau berkaca,"_ Hansol membatin ria.

Mendengar perkataan Seungkwan, anak itu mencekal kuat ujung seragam si Boo, "Ah! Hyung-hyung, Mason masih ingin main dengan Hyung."

Sang ibu yang melihat kelakuan anaknya pun segera menunduk untuk melepasakan cengkraman anaknya yang mulai membuat ujung seragam Seungkwan kusut, "Sayang, Seungkwan hyung harus pergi."

Anak itu menggeleng hebat, tak kunjung melepaskan lengan seragam Seungkwan. Membuat sang ibu kebingungan, namun kala siswa Boo itu menggeleng kecil sembari memampangkan senyum ceria, ibu itu mengerti dan berhenti berusaha melepaskan cengkraman buah hatinya.

Hingga dengan sebelah tangan yang berhasil lolos dari cengkraman Mason, Seungkwan memegang sebelah pundak anak itu, "Mason! (imbuhan itu membuat yang dipanggil memfokuskan pandang pada wajahnya) Hyung harus pergi. Monsternya sudah datang, kau mau Hyung hilang ditelan monster? (perkataan meyakinkan Seungkwan, membuat anak di hadapannya menggeleng kencang) Nah! Maka dari itu, mari kita buat perjanjian," jeda kala dengan perlahan Seungkwan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menengadahkan jari kelingking di hadapan bocah itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Lepaskan Hyung, dan mari bertemu lagi. (lalu berbisik) Saat Hyung sudah berhasil membuat monster ini berubah menjadi putri yang cantik."

Dan perjanjian itu disetujui dangan kelingking mereka yang saling terpaut.

Mason melepaskan cengkraman di lengan seragamnya, dan dengan sayang mengecup pipi gembil Seungkwan penuh kasih, "Janji ya, Hyung?!"

Dibalas anggukan yakin dari Seungkwan serta acungan jempol di kedua tangannya.

Dikala si Boo bangkit dari jongkoknya, bocah itu tersenyum ceria dan mendongak pada ibunya, "Umma, _kajja_!"

Dan wanita cantik itu pun tak dapat melepaskan senyum tulus di wajahnya pada Seungkwan. Ia bahagia, turut bangga ternyata masih ada remaja seperti Seungkwan di jaman sekarang. Dan perkataan usil wanita itu terlontar pada Hansol kala sosoknya hendak melangkah menjauhi mereka berdua, "Kekasihmu sangat manis, jangan sia-siakan lelaki baik sepertinya. Kau tidak perlu kuatir, tidak usah ditutup-tutupi, _bisex_ sedang jaman loh. Semoga hubungan kalian berjalan lama."

Dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Hansol yang tertegun di tempat.

"Ow, ow, ow. Dengar itu Choi Hansoool? Aku itu kekasih yang manis ... jadi jangan sia-siakan akuuuu."

Hansol mendelik, "Lama-lama kau semakin menyebalkan, ya?"

Yang diujari hanya terkekeh sebagai jawaban. Hansol sendiri tidak tau, entah ia harus kesal atau tersenyum senang melihat _gummy_ manis di pipi siswa Boo itu.

* * *

Choi Hansol.

Siswa tampan nan teladan yang lahir dari keluarga berada. Adik tunggal Choi Seungcheol—wakil ketua asrama yang dikenal tegas namun ramah.

Tak berbeda jauh adanya Kim Taehyung juga Kim Seokjin. Choi Hansol dan Choi Seungcheol pun tak akan ada yang mengira bila keduanya memiliki satu darah jika saja tak diberitahu dengan lantang oleh sang _hyung_ sejak siswa bule itu menginjakkan kaki kala masa orientasi di YaGook.

Meski keduanya memiliki keperibadian ramah nan sopan, pula paras rupawan nan menawan. Namun di sebagian sisi keduanya _benar-benar_ berbanding terbalik, contoh saja Choi Seungcheol yang lebih banyak menghabiskan jam istirahat di kantin atau lapangan untuk bermain basket, sedangkan Choi Hansol lebih memilih berkutat dengan kesibukan OSIS di ruangannya, terkadang melepaskan diri kala ia sibuk membaca di perpustakaan.

Mudahnya, anggap saja persaudaraan mereka seperti: _Siswa populer dan si Kutu buku_.

Miris.

Tapi tak sepenuhnya miris karena—tak akan ada siswa yang berani memandang Choi Hansol sebelah mata hanya karena hobi membaca pula, ketekunannya di bidang kesiswaan. Karena Choi Hansol pernah terlibat kasus menggemparkan seantero yayasan dengan mengikut sertakan nama berkelas para _sunbae_ tingkat akhir, seperti: Kim Donghyun, Im Jaebum, dan Son Hyunwoo. Dimana dirinya kala itu berkelahi habis-habisan dengan ketiga _sunbae_ nya hingga para anggota kesiswaan datang melerai.

Bakat alami yang telah mendarah daging dari keluarganya pun berperan dalam pandangan para siswa terhadapnya; semua murid YaGook tau Choi Seungcheol _duo rapper king_ bersama Kim Namjoon—kekasih Seokjin, dan semua pun tau bagaimana bakat itu menurun pada Hansol, kelihaiannya dalam rap tak dapat terangkai lagi dalam barisan sajak indah.

Namun keramah tamahan serta kesopanan Hansol lah yang paling menonjol dibanding seluruh kuasa dirinya, semua siswi menyukai Hansol (baris kedua setelah Mingyu) tampan, baik, ramah, sopan, pun cerdas. Meski terkadang kesopanan serta keramahan itulah yang membuat sosoknya sering direndahkan—bahkan diinjak oleh para siswa yang tak menyukainya. Terlebih, perangainya cenderung terlihat polos.

Sebab itu mengapa sosok Boo Seungkwan muncul di sampingnya. Karena Seungkwan menyukai Seungcheol— _ralat_ , Seungkwan menyukai Hansol— _tidak_ , mungkin karena Seungkwan pembela para siswa tampan. Ya ... _dan Hansol itu tampan_.

.

 **15:12 PM**

Cukup menyadarkan Hansol jika jam pulang sekolah sebentar lagi berdentang nyaring.

Namun hingga kini mereka berdua tak kunjung menjejakan kaki ke arah gerbangnya sedikitpun.

Entah kenapa, semenjak ia (Hansol) menyadari pancaran indah dari diri Seungkwan beberapa jam lalu sosoknya seakan terhipnotis untuk tak lagi protes atau berusaha menggeret siswa Boo itu kembali ke sekolah.

Hampir satu jam dirinya hanya diam (Seungkwan membiarkannya begitu saja karena mengira jika ia masih marah).

Kini posisi mereka tak lagi di taman. Setelah membeli es krim, Seungkwan mati-matian untuk tak mencakar para siswi SMU (entah dari mana) yang menatap Hansol penuh lapar. Pula beberapa pedagang yang membisiki kalimat _'Kekasihmu sangat tampan'_ padanya kala ia membeli sesuatu. Walau Seungkwan akui kebenarannya, namun dalam lubuk hati terdalam hatinya tak rela membiarkan Hansol menjadi objek fantasi liar para oknum di taman kota. Hingga dengan tak pedulinya ia menarik pergelangan Hansol untuk menjauh (benar-benar tak peduli, bahkan ia tak peduli pada Hansol _yang mungin_ menginginkan pergelangannya dilepasi -meski pada nyatanya tidak)

Dan keduanya kini berada di dalam Cafe Gook—kafe tak terlalu besardi perempatan jalan yang cukup strategis. Suasananya nyaman, sederhana namun berkelas.

"Aish! Dasar bocah-bocah tengik, tidak bisa melihat yang bening sedikit, ya?!" entah sudah menjadi omelan keberapa yang Hansol dengar dari siswa yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

Keduanya memilih tempat duduk di lantai dua (mencari aman kali-kali anggota kesiswaan keluar sekolah mencari mereka), meja di sudut ruang dengan dinding kaca yang mengarah pada jalan, duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja putih segi empat sebagai jeda antar keduanya.

Mengembuskan napas berat. Hansol tau, beberapa perkataannya hari ini pada Seungkwan mungkin telah melewati garis kesopanan, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Siswa Boo ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Sukur-sukur tidak dihajarnya sekalian, mengalih fungsikan tubuh gembil siswa itu menjadi samsak tinju.

Tidak— _jangan_ , yang ada Seungkwan kegirangan.

Di sela racauan siswa Boo itu akan rombongan lakat para siswi SMU di taman tadi, Hansol berkata, "Bukankah kau sama saja dengan mereka? Kau dengan mereka— _apa bedanya_? Sama-sama tidak bisa tahan kalau melihat yang _bening_ sedikit."

Yang merasa diujari melirik, "Bicara padaku?" jeda kala ia mendecih, "Jangan banyak omong. Ingat kau pembantuku hari ini? Tidak ada pembantu yang lancang menyela perkataan majikannya."

Membuat Hansol memutar bola mata malas seketika.

Dan waktu tiga puluh menit pun tak terasa kala Hansol lebih memilih diam, mendengarkan celotehan sember si Boo. Memperhatikan lekat betapa manis siswa di hadapannya kini; kening sempitnya, helai coklat lemutnya, pipi _chubby_ -nya, kulit susunya, hidung lebarnya yang kembang-kempis kala masih mengoceh ria (haha ... Hansol ingin tertawa), pun bibir _pulm_ merahnya- ya Tuhan, ada yang salah dengan Hansol.

Angan-angan kembali melemparnya pada kenyataan kala seorang _waitress_ berdiri di sisi meja, kemudian menata pesanan yang sebelumnya mereka pesan.

Segelas _cappuccino_ hangat penuh krim untuk Seungkwan, _milk green tea_ untuk Hansol, _spaghetti_ di masing-masing piring dan beberapa _muffin_ sebagai penutup.

Sang _waitress_ memeluk nampannya, membungkuk singkat sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Siapa yang memesan _muffin_?" Seungkwan angkat bicara.

"Aku," jawab Hansol sekenanya sambil mengaduk _spaghetti_ pada piringnya.

Membuat samar-samar garis di kening Seungkwan terpatri, "Kau mengaduk _spaghetti-_ nya?"

Yang ditanyai mendongak, hendak saja ia memasukan sesumpit mie itu kedalam mulut, namun ia menjawab lebih dulu, "Ya ... kenapa memang?"

Seungkwan menggeleng, " _Gwaenchana_. Aneh saja, karena aku biasa langsung memakannya."

Kini giliran Hansol yang mengernyit, "Tidak diaduk dulu?" mendapat gelengan pelan dari Seungkwan, "Memang enak? Saus _bolognese_ nyakan tidak tercampur?"

"Lebih enak seperti itu malah," Seungkwan menjawab yakin.

"Hah? Kalau jajangmyeon?" entah kenapa rasanya Hansol tertarik saja dengan pertanyaan ini.

Sambil menyumpit _spaghetti-_ nya ia menjawab, "Kau gila? Jalas kalau itu pasti diaduk. Apa rasanya makan jajangmyeon tanpa diaduk?" kemudian menyuap makanannya.

Hansol terkekeh sesaat, "Tapi menurutku lebih enak tidak diaduk," lalu ikut menyuap _spaghetti-_ nya.

Seungkwan mendelik, "Kau gila?" tanyanya menahan tawa.

Yang ditanyai tersenyum kalem, "Tidak, aku bahkan tidak pernah mengaduknya— _sungguh_."

"Berarti kau gila."

Dan celetukkan Seungkwan itu membuat keduanya tertawa bersama tanpa sadar.

Tanpa sadar pun mereka hanyut dalam obrolan kecil di tengah suap makanan meraka, kadang tertawa bersama, bahkan reflek Seungkwan menepak kencang kepala Hansol tak menjadi permasalahan. Saling bertukar cela dan canda, bahkan tak ayal saling bercerita satu sama lain. Mengeluarkan keluh kesah mereka kala berada di sekitar kehidupan pribadi di sekolah, bahkan keluarga, pula masa kecil masing-masing. Melupakan amat sangat perbentangan jarak dimana seharusnya mereka tak saling dekat. Anggota berandal sekolah, dengan si rajin anggota kesiswaan? Oh ayolah, ini bukan drama.

 _Tapi nyatanya mereka berdua melupakannya._

Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, waktu lagi-lagi berlalu cepat. Dua jam berlalu, mentari senja menampakan bias oranyenya.

Usai tiga kali membuat pelayan kafe mondar-mandir mengambil pesanan yang terus mereka pesan sebagai camilan teman ngobrol. Keduanya memilih bangkit dari kursi masing-masing, melangkah beriringan hingga turun ke lantai satu kafe.

Keduanya berdiri di depan meja kasir. Hendak saja Seungkwan mengambil dompet di saku belakang celana, namun Hansol lebih dulu menahan, kemudian siswa Choi itu mengeluarkan kartu debitnya pada pemuda di belakang meja kasir.

"Aku bisa bayar sendiri makananku," cibiran Seungkwan terdengar jelas di gendang sebelah kanan yang dicibiri.

Namun Hansol hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, "Aku tau," jeda, "Anggap saja rasa terimakasihku untuk hari ini."

Sontak perkataan Hansol membuat yang diujari menoleh, "Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

Yang ditanyai tersenyum kecil, kemudian sedikit menelengkan kepala, "Membolos?"

Entah jawaban, pertanyaan, atau pernyataan. Yang jelas Seungkwan membingungkan tanggapan Hansol itu. Membuat dahinya mengernyit, kembali menghadap depan, kemudian membalas dengan nada mengejek, "Lebih baik kau berterima kasih pada seseorang yang beberapa jam lalu merengek minta kembali ke sekolah. Namun lelah sendiri dan berakhir mendiamkanku," ada sedikit decihan di akhir kalimat.

Hansol terkekeh pelan. Sebal juga sebenarnya, namun ia memilih diam.

Hingga kartu debitnya dikembalikan oleh sang penjaga kasir, keduanya melangkah keluar kefe. Menyusuri trotoar senja kota sibuk Korea. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang tanpa menghiraukan orang lain di sekitarnya.

Dan ketika Seungkwan angkat suara, keheningan yang sedari keluar kafe tercipta terpecah seketika, "Ayo naik bus."

"Naik bus?"

"Iya," Seungkwan mengangguk yakin. Ada binar tersendiri di matanya.

Membuat Hansol terhenti dari langkahnya, reflek mengundang langkah si Boo yang turut terhenti, "Hey, untuk apa naik bus? Sekolah kita tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Lagi pula, sekarang kita harusnya pulang ke asrama, bukan sekolah."

Seungkwan merengut, binarnya hilang, "Ayolah, Choi. Aku ingin seperti anak-anak dalam drama yang selalu naik bus tiap berangkat sekolah. Kecil kemungkinan untukku—lagi pula untuk apa? Gerbang sekolah dengan gerbang tempat tinggalku hanya berjarak sepuluh meter, itu juga gedung yang bersebelahan."

"Iya, sepuluh meter dengan gedung yang bersebelahan. Tapi kenapa kau beserta kelima sahabatmu selalu saja terlambat, _eung_?" nada itu Hansol lontarkan penuh cibir.

Yang ditanyai semakin merengut. Tak menjawab, ia kembali melangkahkan kaki, "Jangan membahas itu kalau kau tidak mau kuhajar."

Mendengar penuturan Seungkwan, Hansol terkekeh singkat. Kemudian dengan langkah lebar ia mendekati siswa itu, saat berjalan di sisinya ia berucap, "Baiklah, ayo naik bus."

Seketika mengundang senyum secerah matahari si Boo.

* * *

Usai menunggu bus hampir setengah jam, keduanya kini duduk beresebelahan pada kursi baris ketiga dari depan. Seungkwan yang dengan lincah menempati diri di dekat jendela, membiarkan Hansol yang suka tempat itu mengalah karenanya.

Suasana bus tak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa penumpang yang duduk saling berjauhan. Kesempatan emas bagi Seungkwan untuk menyandarkan kepala pada bahu kiri Hansol sembari memeluk gemas sebelah tangan siswa itu.

Membuat yang dibegitukan seketika menoleh, "Sudah jadi Boo Seungkwan yang lama?" tak ada cibiran di untaian pertanyaan itu. Hanya ada suara datar berbaur canda transparan.

Tak peduli, Seungkwan hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menjawab asal, "Diam kau pembantu," lalu mengencangkan pelukannya. Jikalau siswa bule itu juga menjadi Choi Hansol yang lama, mungkin ia akan dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan perlahan-lahan pelukan Seungkwan dari lengan kirinya, mendorong pelan kepala siswa itu agar pisah dari bahunya serta berjuang keras untuk kabur dari jerat menyebalkan Boo Seungkwan. Namun tidak— _tidak untuk saat ini_ , biarkan posisi ini terus berlaku hingga keduanya terbangun kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Dan biarkan Hansol menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Seungkwan, pula membalas pelukan siswa itu di lengan kirinya dengan usapan kasih pada jemari Seungkwan lewat tangan kanannya.

.

.

Pun biarkan Choi Hansol melupakan fakta; _bahwa dirinya straight_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa Seungkwan harus menjadikannya pembantu terlebih dulu baru mereka bisa sedekat janji? Atau ikatan itu yang malah membuat mereka sejauh dusta?_ — _entahlah, tak peduli apapun asalkan ia dapat bersamanya. Bersama keindahan bagai senja Choi Hansol._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **YaGook High School.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah bersistem asrama nan elit itu? Sebuah sekolah dengan gedung megah beratitektur kelas tinggi dengan ukiran motif zaman romawi.

Agaknya gedung bersejarah, sekolah ini selalu melahirkan anak didik berkelas dari keluaraga terpandang. Tak ayal ada siswanya bernotabene tak kaya. Namun hal itu bukanlah penghalang bagi penghuni sekolah untuk saling mengejar prestasi.

.

.

Namun bukan seluruh penghuninya memiliki rata-rata otak cerdas juga. Tidak percaya?

Mari ikut aku untuk berkenalan dengan beberapanya dari ratusan di sini.

.

.

.

.

 **Kim Mingyu, 10-D** ; _idol sekolah yang isi otaknya hanya pikiran mesum._

 **Boo Seungkwan, 10-D** ; _pembela kebenaran bagi para siswa tampan_.

.

Dan ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

Full VerKwan ayee =w=9 Maafkan saya pemirsah. Terlalu pokus ama scenenya mereka berdua jadi lupa ama yang laen :v :v Niatnya mau bikin fluff, tapi kalo fluff ntar ga bisa lawak, jadi ganti niatan pengen bikin fluff yang lawak/? Tapi kan absurd ya? Dan bener ajakan jadinya amburadul gini =v=?

Dan maapkeun akoh /halah/ untuk abang-abang ganteng di bahwah ini yang namanya turut di angkut:

Jo Kwangmin, No Minwoo, Kim Donghyun **(Boyfriend)**

Mark Yi-Eun Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum **(GOT7)**

Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, Goo Junhoe, Kim Jiwon **(iKON)**

Shin Hoseok, Cha Hyungwon, Son Hyunwoo **(Monsta X)**

Seo Myungho, Hong Jisoo **(Member Cebong)**

Pula **Mun** **Mason** yang imutnya kaga nahan.

Aku juga cinta kalian semua ko, abang-abang ganteng =w= Kulagi Move on dari EXO, jadi jangan tanya kenapa ga ada emaknye Mphi, si Bacon, atau suami sah _gue_ —coret, suami sah kedua (dari tiga suami) **saya** ; mas Cahyo :v

—oOo—

Dan maafkan diriku mengecewakan kalian dengan adanya chapter ini yang garing kerenyes-krenyes. Entah kenapa ko serasa si Boo jadi rada tsundere ya? =_=? Efek Gua—coret lagi, Saya ngetik ini sambil mikirin SoonHoon apa? :v Jadi tsunderenya Uji rada nular ke Boo.

Dan buat Emak **YM424** juga para kawan sekubuanku; ARMY! Selau, silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Karena next itu MinYoon =w= *Kaya ada aja yang mau baca? Ada yang peduli aja sukur :v

Emak, kucinta padamu. Otak anakmu ini keperes mak, kaga bisa mikir apa-apa lagi sumpah T^T (Selaen mikirin bang Mphii si alien tetangga sebelah ama akang Sunyong si tukang cilok. /Elah ganti profesi lagi lu Kang? Kemaren tukang beca -_-)

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	7. Chapter 5 : I Need You (Remix)

_Berhubung di Chapter kemaren ga ada pertanyaan selaen part MinYoon kapan, langsung ke story aja ya ..._

* * *

Park Jimin.

Tidak ada satupun siswa yang tak mengenalinya di YaGook High School. Mengenal sosok bantet yang selalu terpampang nyata tiap-tiap saat, mengenal mulut cerewatnya yang tanpa lelah menyuarakan teriak oktaf menjunjung keadilan, mengenal sosok yang terkadang diam sendiri meratapi nasip menjadi salah satu dari keenam siswa paling berantakan sesekolah, mengenal sosok dengan segala tindak spontan konyolnya yang kadang tak masuk di akal, mengenal sosok Park Jimin— _pendiri HAM-C sekolah yang tanpa lelah setiap harinya mencari anggota baru_.

Pun mengenal sosok itu dengan benar sebagai siswa yang tiap saat berkonvoi gerakan HAM-Cnya dicekal langsung oleh ketua disiplin sekolah— _ketua kesiswaan_ ; Min Yoongi. Meski seluruhnya juga tau, sosok Park Jimin _tak akan_ beradu mulut lebih dari dua jam—coret, tiga jam dengan sang ketua OSIS. Entah di sekolah, maupun asrama. Meski begitu, setidaknya semua juga tau, Park Jimin tidak akan menghajar _apa lagi meludahi_ wajah orang sembarangan.

Karena semuanya tau. Jelas dan pasti. Dibanding Kim Taehyung, sosok Park Jimin lebih sayang nyawa.

 _Meski presentase kebejatan dua orang itu hanya terhitung banding 11-12._

Ya, ya ... wajar saja, mereka teman satu tim.

Bila kalian ingin tau. Tak seperti keempat sahabatnya yang tumbuh dari keluarga berada. Park Jimin lahir dari rahim seorang ibu yang tinggal di rumah sederhana pada pinggiran kota, ayahnya bekerja tunggang langgang pada perusahaan tempat Kim Taehyung serta Kim Seokjin bermain guling-gilingan tiap bosan melanda—Yap benar, perusahaan besar keluarga Kim. **ReTae** ** _group._**

Walau sebenarnya kehidupan ia lebih baik ketimbang salah satu sahabatnya (dalam satu _gang_ ) ingat aku hanya menyebut _'_ _ **keempat**_ _sahabatnya yang tumbuh dari keluarga berada'_ tadi? Ya ... karena yang satu lagi lahir dari keluarga serba kekurangan, sang ayah buruh pabrik perusahaan kecil, membiayai sekolah buah hatinya cukup menjadi kesulitan tersendiri, terlebih pada keadaan; makan susah, tak makan _tapi laper_. Jadi pula ibunya ikut bekerja mencari penghasilan tambahan, bekerja serabutan sejak ia kecil.

"Woy! Woy! Berhenti sampe sini. Inget kaga sih ini part MinYoon?! Kenapa nyeritain orang laen di mari?!"

Ok, maafkan saya. Itu suara cempreng Chimchim— _ralat_ , Jimin yang sibuk nongkrong di WC.

Lah? Dia ngapain di situ? Yoonginya mana?

"Kampret, Liyeol. Balik ke cerita gue njirrr—eug-HGHH!"

.

 ** _*Brobot ..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Plung!_**

 ** _._**

Oke, abaikan siswa bantet itu yang lagi sewot gegara kecipirit **-_-**

Mari balik ke alur.

Kita lewati pula, siapa sahabat Jimin yang hidup lebih sengsara darinya. Karena pada dasarnya siswa itu dapat masuk sekolah nan elit ini menggunakan jalur beasiswa. Beasiswa? Anggota di tengah _gang_ absurd seperti mereka? Ya ... mari kita ceritakan itu di lain part.

Park Jimin sendiri?

Anggaplah dirinya beruntung karena sang ayah berkerja di perusahaan milik sang sahabat, dan anggaplah ia beruntung pula memiliki sahabat seperti Taehyung— _walau kadang fakta itu menyakitkan_ , karena suatu waktu Jimin sering merasa sial bersahabat dengan si Bangsat itu.

 _Cebol sialan, tidak tau malu. Tidak tau diri._ -Ini kata Taehyung tiap kali Jimin berkata terang-terangan bahwa ia menyesal bersahabat dengannya (ditambah sumpah serapah dari mulut si Park untuk siswa Kim itu).

Ya ... walau pada nyatanya mereka tetap menghabiskan waktu istirahat (atau kapanpun) sama-sama.

Dan Park Jimin beruntung. Karena pada saat akhir sekolah menengah pertama, orang tuanya hendak menghentikan jalur pendidikannya. Menyuruhnya bersabar untuk melanjutkan sekolah di ajaran tahun depan nanti karena keadaan moneter rumah sedang berantakan.

Taehyung mendengar fakta itu—karena Jimin menceritakannya. Menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya seperti biasa (sebelumnya siswa Park itu meyakinkan bahwa yang diajaknya bicara adalah Taehyung dalam mode normal -karena bicara pada Kim Taehyung dalam mode idiot hanya akan menggenjot tekanan darah tinggi. Dan yang ada bukannya _plong_ sehabis curhat, dirinya malah mati kejang—atau apa itu namanya? Oh! _Ayan_?)

Meski memiliki sahabat seperti Taehyung, Jimin tak pernah berharap banyak. Karena sesuai pengalaman, Kim Taehyung hanya akan menganggapi sekedarnya—itu pun kalau-kalau ia ingin bicara. Begitu pula saat ia cerita masalah kelit pendidikannya yang akan menganggur satu tahun, Taehyung hanya menanggapi: _"Yasudah ... jadi gigolo saja sana, dari pada nganggur? Hitung-hitung cari uang."_ -entah berucap sadar atau tidak, yang pasti kala itu Taehyung sibuk dengan tali kolornya.

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin, usai pulang dari tempat karaoke (tempat mereka curhat) Taehyung berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya, berkata dirinya mau melanjutkan sekolah ke SMU (karena sebelumnya Taehyung sudah dengan keras kepala menolak permohonan sang ibu untuk melanjutkan sekolah, pula perintah tegas sang ayah—hingga membuat kedua orang itu lelah dan menyerah menangani putra bungsu mereka), memohon dengan sangat pada sang ayah untuk memasukkan dirinya di mana pun sekolah keinginan ayahnya bermodal syarat; _asalkan itu bersama Jimin._

Mulanya sang ayah sempat tertegun. Sang ibu yang berada di kamar itu pun tak dapat menahan turunnya setitik air mata manakala melihat sang buah hati untuk kali perta memohon amat sopan. Sempat keduanya berpikir bahwan anak bungsu mereka memendam rasa pada sang sahabat yang keduanya pun tau pasti siapa orangnya. Tapi kala Taehyung mendengus kemudian kembali menjadi bar-bar, keduanya hanya menampakkan senyum polos lalu mengiyakan keinginan Taehyung.

Mengelus sayang puncak kepala buah hatinya, kemudian berkata bahwa ia dan Jimin akan di masukkan ke YaGook kala lulus SMP nanti.

Sengaja memasukan putra bungsunya di sekolah itu, karena sistem pendidikan di sana yang menganut cangkup sebuah asrama untuk tempat berpulang siswa-siswinya. Berharap, agar Taehyung berhenti mencari masalah dan betah menetap (karena anak itu sama sekali tidak suka berlama-lama di satu tempat—bahkan pada _mansion_ megahnya) - _ya, meski harapan itu ternyata sia-sia adanya_. Namun tidakkah mereka mengharap agar Kim Tae mandiri? Tentu saja tidak, karena pada dasarnya si Bangsat itu memang anak mandiri yang tidak suka bermanja-manja di bawah naungan harta kedua orang tua. Kelakuan bar-barnya yang suka mencari prahara pun bukan untuk menarik perhatian, namun untuk mencapai kepuasan.

Toh, di sekolah elit itu Kim Seokjin — _hyung_ nya, telah memiliki nama tersendiri. Ya ... benar-benar namanya tersendiri, karena tak ada campur tangan nama kedua orang tuanya.

Singkat cerita, keesokkan hari Taehyung memasuki kelas Jimin (di sekolah menengah pertama) dengan aura suram nan mencekamnya. Membuat siapapun yang ia lewati menunduk, pun mundur. Pada saat itu juga semua temannya tau; bahwa Kim Taehyung dalam _mood_ buruk di _mode_ normalnya—itu berbahaya, sungguh.

Namun kala siswa Kim itu berhenti di sisi meja Jimin yang sedang ditiduri pemiliknya (sebenarnya Jimin duduk di kursi, hanya saja badannya menelungkup di meja), Taehyung menendang dua kali satu dari empat tiang meja Jimin. Hingga sang pemilik terbangun dan mendongak, menatap keberadaan Taehyung tanpa takut lalu bertanya, _"Kenapa?"_

Taehyung terdiam sesaat, menyadarkan Jimin kala itu wajah sang sahabat yang penuh lebam juga darah mengental yang kentara luka baru, _"Kau habis berhelahi?"_

Taehyung tak menjawab, namun mengatakan hal lain, _"Jangan menganggur satu tahun,"_ wajahnya kaku, serius bercampur tegang terlebih darah di tulang pipinya mulai mengalir.

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jimin memutar bola mata malas, _'Dia main-main lagi'_ -pikirnya, _"Kenapa? Kau sudah mendapat tante girang yang siap menyewaku?"_

Taehyung menggeleng sambil mengusap santai darah yang sudah sampai pipi bawah menggunakan lengan almamater seragamnya.

Jimin mengernyit, dalam batin ia berkata: _"Sayang seragamnya, Bodoh."_ -namun cukup malas untuk menyuarakan langsung. Karena ia tau Taehyung pasti akan membalas: _"Suka-suka, ini seragamku."_

 _"Ayo sekolah bersamaku,"_ lontaran datar sang sahabat membuat yang dilontari berjengat heboh.

 _'Gila, otaknya korslet apa? Ciri-ciri akan ganti mode, nih,'_ Jimin kembali membatin, _'Mau mengajakku sekolah bersamanya? Yang benar saja, yang ada ayah ibuku menggembel dulu baru bisa,'_ batinnya melanjutkan.

 _"Kenapa?"_ Taehyung bertanya bingung karena Jimin tak kunjung menanggapi.

 _"Heh, Stres. Kalau mau bercanda yang benar-benar saja,"_ entah kenapa, rasanya Jimin sewot sang sahabat mengajaknya demikian. _Serasa direndahkan mungkin?_

Iya, iya ... dirinya tau ia tak kaya seperti Taehyung. Tapi ya tidak begini, mereka sahabat 'kan? Atau Taehyung hanya menganggapnya babu selama ini? Bisa jadi, ayahnya hanya pekerja di perusahaan besar ayah Taehyung. Wajar bukan kalau anaknya congkak?

 _Kan, Jimin jadi_ _negative thinking._

 _"Aku tidak bercanda Jim, sekolah bersamaku. Di YaGook,"_ Taehyung membalas santai sambil menekang-nekan luka di tulang pipinya menggunakan ibu jari.

 _"YaGook?! YaGook High School?!"_ seketika Jimin histeris, dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, _"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak menonton video bokep, Tae. Otakmu jadi kecil 'kan! Mau bayar pakai apa aku-"_

Omelan Jimin tercela dengan tepakan kencang di puncak kepalanya—tidak usah ditanya, tersangkanya pasti Taehyung. Saat siswa Park itu meringis sambil mengusak puncak kepalanya; Taehyung berkata, _"Aku sudah bilang orang tuaku kalau aku mau melanjutkan sekolah_ _—_ _seperti saranmu. Dan sebagai timbal baliknya aku minta pada mereka untuk ikut menyekolahkanmu di tempatku bersekolah juga. Hitung-hitung, kau mengambil timbal balik dariku,"_ Jimin mendelik menatap sang sahabat dari tempatnya duduk. Perkataan anak itu tak masuk akal, namun dalam hati ada rasa bahagia tersendiri, _"Toh, di sana ada Seokjin hyung juga,"_ Taehyung melanjuti.

 _"S-serius, Tae?"_ aju Jimin masih tak percaya.

 _"Ya,"_ dan tanggapan singkat penuh keseriusan itu yang Taehyung berikan—Anak ini tidak main-main.

Namun tanggapan singkat itu mampu membuat sosok bantet Park Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, menarik sang sahabat, memeluk kencang lehernya, pun berteriak histeris mengalahkan kehebohan satu kelas.

Dan untuk kali pertama, Jimin melihat senyum tulus seorang Kim Taehyung tanpa adanya cela— _meremehkan_ , _penuh cibir_ , _pula sarkasme_. Senyum anggun nan tampan yang Jimin sendiri akui kebenarannya sebagai sahabat. Membuatnya kala itu merasa jadi seorang paling beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Kim Taehyung.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**

 **[ MinYoon-MinGa ]**

— **_Chapter 5 : I Need You (Remix)_** —

.

.

 _"_ _ **Welcome To Our Hostel**_ _. YaGook High School adalah sekolah menengah atas (megah nan elit) bersistem asrama yang memelihara enam anak pembuat masalah."_

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Summary**

 _Indah. Ya, Jimin akui memang indah. Akan ia akui keberadaannya_ — _k_ _alau saja itu bukan dia._

* * *

Tolong garis bawahi kalimat _kala itu_ di teks sebelumnya.

Karena mulai entah sejak kapan perasaan sesudah kalimat yang di garis bawahi tadi membumbung dan hilang entah kemana.

 _Terlebih sekarang._

Entah pula sudah kali keberapa dirinya mengutuk sang sahabat dengan sumpah serapah pula puluhan cela kubro. Karena berkat ke Bangsatannya, ia terkurung berdua dengan sosok cebol _-ayolah Jim, sadar diri-_ Min Yoongi.

Sejak tragedi _ludah, tinju, serta amukan Taehyung-Yoongi_ di ruang konseling petugas kesiswaan tadi siang. Dirinya tak kunjung meregang dengan sang ketua OSIS, keduanya terus bersisian bahkan waktu tak lagi disadarinya. Hampir maghrib— _ralat_ , hampir jam enam sore waktu menunjukkan di pergelangan tangannya. Mereka yakini sekolah kini sudah kosong, para siswa-siswi telah kembali ke asrama. Dan keduanya masih diam, setelah kira-kira menghabiskan waktu lima jam lebih (beberapa menit).

Sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing, meski tak satu pun dari mereka yang keberatan duduk bersebelahan, keduanya terlihat kentara saling menjaga jarak. Walau tanpa mereka sadari lima jam lebih berlalu tanpa suara.

Jimin merutuk. Yoongi memainkan ponsel.

Sang ketua OSIS bingung sendiri, sedari tadi ia menatap layar benda pipih itu sama sekali tak ada panggilan atau pesan masuk padanya untuk menangani kembali kasus sang _hobae_ —Wonwoo. Pula kabar dari _hobae_ lainnya di ruang rapat tadi, Hansol? Jihoon? Jeongguk? Bahkan para anggota kesiswaan lainnya pun tak memberi kabar. Membuat rasa kuatir membumbung tinggi di dadanya, takut-takut si Sinting Kim Taehyung beserta para kawan gilanya; Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung, Jung Hoseok, pula Boo Seungkwan, menghajar para anggota kesiswaannya.

Namun apa daya? Tiap kali ia hendak bangkit untuk kembali, pasti saja siswa bantet - _Min, kurasa kau juga harus sadar diri-_ di sebelahnya ini mencekal pergelangan tangannya kuat dan sama sekali tak membiarkannya beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat ini.

 _Tempat apa hayoooo ...?_

Markas mereka—gudang terbengkalai di belakang gedung olah raga. Tempat yang bahkan Yoongi selaku ketua kesiswaan (yang mencakup seluruh sudut sekolah) baru kali pertama menjejakinya, awalnya saat ia ditarik paksa Jimin ke mari Yoongi kira dirinya akan dicabuli di tempat ini.

Namun prasangkan negatif Yoongi salah. Jimin mau menyelamatkannya—menyembunyikannya sementara waktu dari Taehyung yang Jimin tau pasti kegilaan siswa itu kala di puncak emosi.

Meski sebal dengan siswa di sebelahnya, Jimin juga masih punya hati nurani. Kan kasihan kalau sampai Yoongi kena hajar Taehyung, lagi pula ... walaupun kadang Jimin merutuki nasip, sungguh ia tidak ikhlas bila sang sahabat dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena lagi-lagi terlibat kasus menghajar anak orang— _terlebih kali ini ketua kesiswaan_. **_Mati saja_**. Tidak ada alasan untuknya juga masih sekolah di sini bila Taehyung keluar, jelas, ia akan mengikuti jejak Taehyung.

Dan kesunyian terpecah kala ponsel digenggaman Yoongi mati. _Lowbat_ , batrainya lemah, _handphone_ nya mati, "Y-ya!" dan seruan siswa itu terdengar.

Jimin menoleh, " _Wae_?" tanyanya pelan, antara niat tak niat.

Tak menjawab— _tak peduli_ , Yoongi malah memejam mata kuat sambil merutuk dalam gumam, "Aish ... kenapa harus sekarang?"

 _Kenapa harus sekarang apanya? Kau memakai ponsel itu lima jam non stop. Sadarlah. Terlebih batrai ponselmu dari awal memang tak terisi penuh._

Malas meladeni, Jimin kembali menghadap depan; entah apa yang dilakukannya, sekarang ia sudah tak lagi merutuki Taehyung. Namun diamnya dia malah membuat ngeri, pasalnya, tak ada benda berarti yang dapat dipandang lekat nan dalam di ruangan ini. Hanya ada sofa panjang—yang dibawa (dicuri) mereka dari ruang klub drama, beberapa lukisan abstrak Taehyung (saat mode normal), foto-foto para sunbae tampan milik Seungkwan yang tertempel pada gambus yang dialih fungsikan menjadi mading khusus koleksi foto siswa Boo itu, pula ada foto-foto tragedi—bahkan fenomena mencengangkan para siswa YaGook di sekolah maupun asrama milik Hoseok yang berjejer (dijepit menggunakan _binder clip_ warna-warni) pada untaian tali rapia putih, sebuah DVD _player_ serta radio curian yang Soonyoung ambil dari ruang club _dance_ , puluhan majalah dewasa milik Mingyu yang menumpuk rapih di atas meja kecil buatan Taehyung (dalam mode idiot), beberapa bola di sudut ruangan; bola tendang, basket, _volley_ , pula bola takraw, yang entah punya siapa dan dicuri dari mana, serta gambus-gambus (sama _merk_ dengan mading Seungkwan) bergagang kayu juga bambu yang tergeletak di sudut lain ruangan bertulis kata-kata mutiara serta tuntutan adil bagi para kaum cebol; HAM-C, dan entah apalah itu selebihnya—jelas, yang ini milik Jimin, _buatan Jimin_.

Saat kali pertama satu langkah Yoongi masuk ruangan ini sesungguhnya ia cukup tercengang. Tak seperti dugaan serta buah bibir para siswa selama ini. Keadaan gudang yang katanya sarang hantu benar-benar bersih dan tak terjamah debu. Pula beberapa perkakas seperti sofa, DVD _player_ dan radio yang ia bingung datang dari mana pun membuatnya membatu singkat, terlebih jajaran foto insiden dari Hoseok, foto para _sunbae_ tampan milik Seungkwan, serta yang paling membuatnya bergidik adalah puluhan majalah dewasa Mingyu. Dan sempat terkagum kala melihat lukisan abstrak Taehyung, _"Jika Jihoon lihat, pasti ia akan senang. Bocah itu suka seni rupa,"_ -batinnya. Pula kernyit tak terpukau tertulis di dahinya kala melihat tumpukan gabus yang amat ia kenali tergeletak begitu saja di sudut ruangan.

(Sebenarnya ia tak tau itu semua milik siapa -kecuali untuk gambus bergagang- tapi supaya jelas, jadi biarlah diberi nama pemiliknya)

"Heh, kau punya _charger_?" suara datar Yoongi terdengar sambil menatap kecil sang lawan bicara.

Jimin membalas pandang, "Punya."

"Pinjam," balas Yoongi.

"Percuma," perkataan Jimin beriring dengan sang pemilik suara kembali menghadap depan.

Mambuat yang diujari bingung, "Eung?"

"Percuma," ulang Jimin.

"Percuma kenapa?"

Jimin kembali membalas pandang sang ketua OSIS, "Di sini tak ada aliran listrik. Kau 'kan yang mencabutnya bulan lalu?"

Pernyataan diakhiri tanda tanya Jimin membuat Yoongi mengernyit samar. Benar, ia yang mengusulkan pada Dewan sekolah untuk mencabut aliran listrik di gudang belakang gedung olah raga bulan lalu, dengan pikiran bahwa tak ada gunanya mengalirkan listrik di sana, buang-buang dana—walaupun (setaunya) gudang itu tak terpakai.

"Bukan aku, Dewan yang mencabutnya," kilah Yoongi.

Min Yoongi berkilah, lucu sekali. Sambil kembali menghadap depan Jimin mendecih, "Iya Dewan yang mencabutnya, tapi kau yang mengusulkannya 'kan? Kau kira kami tolol ... Sunbae?"

Jujur, Yoongi terperenjat mendengar kata-kata siswa di sebelahnya, namun Min Yoongi tetaplah Min Yoongi. Egonya tinggi. Jadi ia membalas, "Mana kutau kalau kalian lah _penghuni_ yang dibuah bibirkan para siswa menghuni tempat ini. Kalau kutau dari awal juga, mungkin sudah kuusulkan pada Dewan untuk menghancurkan tempat ini sekalian," suaranya tenang— namun tak main-main, sarkas, pun tak terelakkan. Senandung bencinya membawa ia luput akan toleransi pada para penghuni tempat ini. Memendam rasa sebal teramat tinggi, rasa lelah akan menghadapi mereka pun turut andil membawanya terbang pada puncak kebencian.

"Sunbae, sadarkah kau bicara pada siapa?" intonasi Jimin merendah, tatapannya berubah kosong menatap dinding bercat tua di sebrangnya.

Yoongi kembali mengernyit. Menatap kesal Jimin yang tak membalas pandang padanya, "Bukankah saharusnya aku yang bilang begitu? Salah-salah kata keluar dari mulutmu, kupastikan tempat ini digusur."

Alih-alih merasa cemas, Jimin mengangguk pelan dihiasi senyum miring meremehkannya, "Terserah kau, percuma pula bicara pada orang ber-ego tinggi sepertimu," kemudian menoleh, membalas pandang Yoongi penuh ketajaman mutlak, "Tapi kau perlu tau, Sunbae," jeda. Jimin menggeser duduknya (semakin merapat pada Yoongi), mengundang reflek yang didekati beringsut menjauh. Namun tidak, Jimin terus mendekat sampai pada titik sang _sunbae_ terhimpit pada posisi duduknya. Hingga lima senti Jimin membentang jarak antar muka mereka, barulah ia melanjutkan, nadanya kembali merendah; bisikan penuh cibir ia suarakan lantang dalam oktaf terendahnya, mendesahkan kalimat laknat yang mengundang kernyit emosi dari penerima ujaran, tak luput membuat keduanya merenggang Jimin semakin mengunci pergerakan siswa di hadapannya, "Salah-salah kata keluar dari mulutmu, _kupastikan tempat ini menjadi saksi bisu tindak pemerkosaan sang ketua OSIS_."

Hendak saja Yoongi menghajar siswa di depan mukanya kalau-kalau sekelebat memori akan siapa siswa yang mendorong orang di atasnya kala kesempatan terkecil menyata, menggeretnya penuh kuatir di tengah ombang-ambing ombak kecambuk batin, pula menggenggam erat sebelah tanganya hati-hati bagai membawa permata seindah dunia. Larian tertatih itu, peluh menetes deras di kening itu, pula senyum mengembang saat keduanya sampai di tempat ini, membuat tangan mengepalnya mengurung niat terangkat dan mendarat kencang di permukaan pipi seseorang.

Kedua tangan Jimin menggantikan terangkat, sang pemilik meletakan yang kanan pada pegangan sofa di belakang Yoongi, pula tangan lainnya yang mendarat pada sandaran sofa di sebelah sang ketua kesiswaan. Sesungguhnya mereka masih pada posisi duduk yang benar, namun posisi ini membuat keduanya seakan-akan berhadap langsung.

"Sunbae ...," pangilan Jimin terdengar, konsisten pada nadanya, "Bisa kau—dan seluruh anggota kesiswaan _sial_ mu berhenti memancing amarah orang lain?" jeda. Yoongi mendelik tak suka, kenapa jadi ia? Bukankah perkataan itu seharusnya dilontarkan pada dirinya sendiri beserta anggota berantakan _gang_ absurdnya? Hendak Yoongi protes, namun Jimin lebih dulu melanjutkan, "Tak taukah kau seberapa banyak siswa yang membenci kalian?" mengesampingkan benar atau tidaknya perkataan Jimin, dapat Yoongi rasakan detak jantungnya berdegup puluhan kali lebih cepat— _rasanya sakit_ , "Tak kupungkiri. Iya memang mereka menurut pada peraturan, menjalankan perintah tanpa ditegaskan, pula tak banyak protes yang tersalur dari masing-masing celah bibir ratusan di sana. Tapi taukah kau, seberapa banyak benci yang ditumpahkan siswa sekolah ini untuk komite disiplin? Sangat banyak—tak akan kau cerna pun lewat rangkaian kata. Ya ... memang bukan semuanya juga, tapi kau sendiri tau berapa banyak siswa yang terus berdiri di lapangan tiap kamis pagi 'kan? (Jimin makin mendekatkan wajah mereka) Sekarang coba bayangkan kebencian mereka semua— _termasuk kami_ , terkumpul dan menggumpal dalam satu bola gelembung? Sebesar apa yang bisa kau bayangkan _volume_ dalam bola itu? Dan sekarang coba kau bayangkan pula kebencian dalam bola itu menganak pada puncak punggung kalian, sudah kubilang sebelumnya bola itu _gelembung_ bukan? Mereka rentan— _sensitif_ , lalu tanpa diduga, bahkan kalian tak pernah membayangkannya- **_Boom!_** Bola gelembung itu pecah. Meledak bagai atom yang menuluhlantahkan Hiroshima-Nagasaki, radiasi yang menguliti kalian serta pupuhan panas api yang perlahan demi perlahan membakar pula meratakan anggota kesiswaan bagai pupuk kandang." Jeda, tatapan Jimin menajam di kedua obsidian bergetar penuh benci Yoongi, "Bisa membayangkannya ... Sunbae? Kuyakin kau pintar," lalu mendecih, dan tersenyum miring penuh sarkasme.

Kesal? Sudah jelas. Teramat kesal iya, Yoongi menahan napas sesaat kala dengan kurang ajar Jimin mendengus di depan wajahnya. Sampai tak kuasa siswa Min itu untuk menarik kencang kerah seragam Jimin—semakim memangkas jarak antar muka keduanya, "Jangan main-main denganku, Park. Persetan akan ucapanmu. _Aku. Ketua. Kesiswaan_. Siapapun yang berani mengganggu kinerjaku tak akan segan-segan Dewan _mengeluarkannya dari sekolah ini_ —tak terkecuali _kau_ , dan kelima _bajingan_ yang kausebut _sahabat_ itu," Yoongi berada pada puncak emosinya, beberapa penggalan kata ia tekan sedemikian tajam, hingga tak lagi membendung kobar amarah dalam jantung hatinya.

Dari awal memang tak ada sebersit rasa takut dalam diri Jimin pada siswa di hadapannya kini. Sedetik pacu jantung mencepatpun tak ada. Jadi tidak perlu kaget lagi jika kini Jimin menarik belakang kepala Yoongi—membenturkan kening mereka hingga menimbulkan denyut sakit -pula pusing akut di kedua kepala. Menghiraukan rasa sakit itu Jimin membalas dengan _smirk_ nya yang terukir kembali, "Tak kusangka kau bisa congkak juga."

Jujur, ada gemuruh asing di dada Yoongi kala embusan napas berbau _mint_ itu menerpa separuh wajahnya. Menyelimutinya akan rasa kehangatan alami, menjunjungnya pada awang-awang kenyamanan, serta membawanya hangus bersama kenyataan benci yang menggebu di selubung hatinya.

Dan gemuruh samapun merutuki nasip Jimin, kala dengan tak kentara ia mengagumi wajah manis sosok di hadapannya. Keindahan samudra yang Jimin akui tak terelakkan adaannya, kulit sepucat susu yang halus Jimin rasa teksturnya dari tengkuk siswa itu yang sekarang dalam tautan lengan kanannya, sepasang obsidian tajam yang bagai mengoyak dalam otak serta seluruh indranya, kedua pipi nan halus yang bersemu padam menahan puncak amarah sesungguhnya, serta bibir merahnya yang memucat— _bergetar akan kebencian murni_. Semuanya— _ugh sial_ , harus Jimin akui (meski telah mati-matian ditamfiknya) ada keberadaan seindah permata laut dalam diri _rival_ yang paling _memuakkan_ ini.

Yoongi mendengus singkat, "Berkatmu, _Bajingan_ Park."

"Berkatku? Oh! Betapa tersanjungnya aku," ujaran itu tanpa niat, tanpa fokus berarti, pula tanpa artian sesungguhnya. Masih dengan senyum miring Jimin melanjutkan, "Bagaimana jika _ke-egoan bangsat_ , Min Yoongi juga hilang berkatku?"

Yoongi tau— _dirinya tau Jimin sedang mempermainkannya_.

Dan jika Jimin senang bermain-main, Yoongi akan masuk kepermainannya. Membuktikan di antara mereka siapa yang pantas keluar menjadi pemenang. Dirinya, atau Park Jimin? Peduli setan akan jarak yang semakin dipangkas si Park, Yoongi berkata yakin, "Benarkah? Bisa kau lakukan itu?" jeda, suara tajamnya menghilang, kini intonasi ketua OSIS itu tak berbeda jauh dengan siswa di hadapan wajahnya. Sesaat setelah Jimin mangengguk kecil Yoongi mematri seringai di sudut bibirnya— _berbahaya pun penuh arti_ , menghentak sekali kerah seragam siswa itu ia melanjuti, "Kalau begitu lakukan, kuingin tau _caramu_ mendominasi ketua kesiswaan."

Jimin terkekeh kecil, mengembuskan tinggi rasa pongahnya pada sang ketua OSIS.

Masih pada posisi Yoongi menarik kerah seragam Jimin, dan Jimin menarik tengkuk Yoongi. Siswa Park itu membenturkan bibir mereka tanpa aba-aba berarti, menyesapnya kasar serta melumatnya ganas pada tekstur berbahaya.

Tak menghiraukan erangan Yoongi yang berjengit kaget, Jimin terus mengintenskan pangutan mereka, menarik tengkuk sang ketua OSIS begitu gemas, memperdalam lumatannya yang tak sedetikpun mendapat penolakan.

Seringai terpatri di bibir Jimin— _tatapannya membuas_ , gigitan kencangya ia salurkan cepat membuat Yoongi lagi-lagi berjengit kaget. Lesakkan benda tak bertulang itu pun berperan andil dalam erangan Yoongi yang selanjutnya. _Jimin kalap_ —bibirnya mengulum tanpa ampun bibir plum siswa Min itu, lidahnya di dalam sana menelusuri tiap jengkal goa hangat Yoongi, sensasi geli kembali Yoongi rasakan kala lidah Jimin mengusap atap mulutnya, pun mempertemukan antar lidah keduanya.

Tak ingin didominasi. _Yoongi membalas_ —menghentak kembali kerah seragam Jimin, memajukan tubuh siswa itu hingga ciuman keduanya semakin dalam. Lalu dengan bengis Yoongi turut andil mentautkan satu sama lain lidah di dalam sana—tak ingin membiarkan Jimin yang terus menggodanya, Yoongi menekan lidah siswa itu hingga keduanya berganti wilayah _perang_ di mulut si park.

Suhu panas ruang berperan besar bagi _libido_ keduanya membuncah. Tak main-main, Jimin menekan kuat tengkuk Yoongi- _pula_ si Min yang kini mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja YaGook Jimin. Mengulum satu sama lain dalam tempo cepat, memangut dengan lumatan gemas pada satu pemikiran yang sama; _sekasar apapun yang mereka bisa_ —asal berpedoman pada didihan nafsu masing-masing yang bergejolak tak terelakkan.

Tidak, coret kata _nafsu_ dan _libido_ di narasi itu.

Karena pada dasarnya kedua siswa _sinting_ ini berciuman tanpa tujuan berarti. _Tak ada nafsu_ —pula perasaan. Mereka melakukannya hanya karena kehormatan, harga diri, perfeksi tinggi, pula ego masing-masing. Menyelamatkan kubu sendiri dengan menghancurkan kubu lainnya, merendahkan kubu itu hingga titik terendah, menginjaknya tanpa belas kasih, kemudian meninggalkannya pada jurang terdalam pelecehan harga diri. Membuangnya— _membinasakannya dengan sadis dan tanpa ampun_.

Hingga aliran saliva di kedua dagu mereka menyadarkan diri masing-masing akan butuhnya pasokan oksigen— _tapi tidak_ , menjunjung tinggi ego dan harga diri, keduanya menghiraukan akan dua pasang paru-paru kering di dalam sana. Terus melumat satu sama lain hingga kekasaran tak terelakkan, mereka sadar— _bibir keduanya lecet_ , **_perih_** namun menjadi sensasi tersendiri dibuatnya,

Yoongi mendengus, tak tahan akan paru-tarunya yang terus mengaung meminta pasokan penuh udara segar. Tapi ia tidak mau kalah— _tidak_ , ego Min Yoongi bahkan lebih besar dari Jimin, _jauh lebih besar_. Dirinya tidak akan rela direndahkan, dipermalukan, pula diinjak begitu sarkas oleh siswa di hadapannya kini. Terlebih tidak pula pada kenyataan siswa itu adalah _hobae_ nya.

Hingga sebagai pelampiasan sesak paru-parunya, dengan gemas pun penuh kebengisan Yoongi menjlat, mengigit, serta melumat kasar apapun yang terjamah di mulutnya, kepalanya sibuk mencari tempat ternyaman dari posisinya sekarang, menyerong kekanan pun kekiri membuat hidung mereka terus beradu silang. Netra Yoongi menajam, sesak di paru-parunya membuat dirinya gila, _lepas kendali_. Ingin rasanya ia menyudahi ciuman ini untuk sekilas mengambil napas, namun ego setinggi angkaranya tak memperbolehkan hal itu terjadi.

Sampai pada titik Park Jimin hampir kehilangan kewarasan pula—pintu gudang ini terbuka, menampakkan siluet seseorang di ambang pintu.

Menyadari hal itu keduanya mengalah, terhenti dari lumatan masing masing dan dengan reflek mendorang kencang pundak satu sama lain. Mereka menoleh serentak bersama pacu jantung serta tarikan napas berantakkan, dan betapa terkejutnya Jimin kala mendapati sosok Jung Hoseok tertegun di sana. Masih di ambang pintu, sosok itu menganga lebar, sepasang alis tebalnya hampir terpaut tak percaya, kaki-kakinya lemas; hendak tersungkur dramatis bagai sosok protagonis di sinetron hidayah -kalau saja ia tak sadar diri itu terlalu _lebay_.

Yoongi sendiri masih berusaha tenang, ia tak peduli pada sosok itu - _pun_ pada mulut sosok itu yang ia tau pasti seberbahaya belati. Dirinya memilih bangkit, membenarkan posisi pakaian yang sempat naik serta menyibak bagian yang terlihat kusut. Ia menoleh sebentar pada Jimin, tatapan berbahaya kembali menyertai obsidian indahnya, " _Kita belum selesai_ , Park," ujaran penuh cemooh serta nada menantang itu ia lontarkan sebelum sosoknya beranjak menjauh. Tak peduli pada Hoseok yang terus menatap tak percaya kepadanya, Yoongi melewati siswa itu tanpa melirik sedikitpun, namun saat hendak melewati pintu kecil gudang; sengaja ditubruknya ujung bahu siswa Jung itu dengan bahunya. Kemudian, sosok mungilnya hilang.

Menyisakan Hoseok yang kini setengah berlari ke arah Jimin.

" _Wow_ , Bung! Apa barusan yang kalian lakukan? Pengelihatanku tidak salah 'kan? Astagaa ... !" ujarnya heboh setiba di hadapan Jimin.

Jimin diam, pandangannya menerawang pada jejak kepergian Yoongi.

"Jim, aku bicara padamu- Hey!" Hoseok kembali bersuara, sedikit kesal juga pada ekspresi kosong sang sahabat. Namun apalah daya? Ia terlalu sibuk pada gemuruh hatinya kini dari pada mempedulikan kenapa siswa itu terbengong.

Butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Jimin mendongak menatap sahabatnya, "Berjanjilah, Jung. Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, aku tidak mau diamuk Taehyung."

"Hey! Memang apa saja yang telah _kalian lakukan_ lima jam kebelakang, _eung_?" Hoseok bertanya, suaranya penuh canda mutlak yang terbersit rasa penasaran -pula cemooh akan tindakan _'WOW'_ sahabat bantetnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok, Jimin mendecih sarkas, ia tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiran siswa Jung ini, " _Not any_ , ciuman itu kecelakaan— _reflek_ , insiden yang terjadi kala kau berhadapan pada _rival_ memuakkanmu yang menantang untuk didominasi."

Hoseok terkekeh ringkas, menatap penuh cela sang sahabat yang kini terlihat berantakan dengan kerah kemeja sekolahnya yang mengkerut lecak, "Heeey ... tidak ada seorang dominan yang sehancur dirimu sehabis bercinta- _ups!_ Kalian bahkan hanya berciuman. Dan sadarlah, Jim, hanya dengan ciuman saja bibirmu turut lecet."

Jimin mendengus, reflek menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kebas. "Dianya saja yang tidak konsisten. Ingin lihat caraku mendominasi, tapi tidak mau didominasi."

Seketika gelak Hoseok terdengar, heboh dan kencang, membuat Jimin mengkerut tak suka.

"Wow, beruntung sekali kau Park Jimin," masih dalam gelaknya Hoseok melanjuti, "Diminta mendominasi secara ekslusif oleh ketua kesiswaan — _Bajingan sialan_ , Min Yoongi?" lalu kembali tergelak heboh hingga suaranya serak.

Jimin mendengus, "Berhenti tertawa, Sialan."

"Kenapa? Ini lucu. Terlebih untukmu yang selalu dicekal olehnya setiap konvoi HAM-C," jeda, "Ayolah ... seorang Min Yoongi ingin melihat _caramu mendominasi_? Ini hebat, Jim. Berita besar! Pasti akan jadi _headline_ utama satu yayasan besok."

"Kubilang jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun, Bangsat!"

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya. Aku hanya akan mengetiknya, menyensor namamu menjadi Park Chimchim, kemudian- _Bingo!_ Hancur sudah Min Yoongi beserta antek-antek OSISnya."

"Itu sama saja, Tolol. Kalau kau mau ketua kesiswaan beserta antek-antek OSISnya itu _tamat_ , katakan saja pada Taehyung. Kuyakin sekarang emosinya masih sama seperti lima setengah jam lalu," Jimin menyahut sembari melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Hoseok mendecih sesaat, pandangannya menerawang, "Aku tidak yakin emosinya masih sama seperti lima setengah jam lalu."

Membuat kernyitan di kening Jimin terpatri, "Apa— _kenapa_?"

Entah di pengelihatan Jimin saja atau Hoseok tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh, terbukti sosoknya yang kini malah tertawa canggung kemudian membalas, "He, he ... tidak, _bukan apa-apa_."

"Kurasa idiot Tae menular padamu," Jimin mencibir.

"Ya, ya, ya ... terserah kau, setidaknya aku pintar bernegoisasi."

"Pantat."

Hoseok mendengus mendengar penuturan sang sahabat, "Pantat-pantat, mau kubuat pantatmu _famous_ lagi seperti dua bulan lalu?"

Jimin mendelik, "Akan kujagal kepalamu jika itu terjadi lagi."

"Oh ... menyeramkan sekali si Bantet satu ini," agaknya Hoseok berlagak ketakutan dengan gaya absurdnya.

"Terserah kau. Jangan banyak bicara, aku sedang malas meladenimu. Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, kalau kau memang sahabatku, jangan berani-beraninya kau menceritakan insidenku tadi pada orang lain—Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seungkwan- _siapa pun. Jangan. Pernah,_ terlebih Taehyung, apalagi menulisnya di artikel sekolah."

Dengan senyum penuh arti Hoseok mendengung sesaat sebelum mengangguk, "Tidak gratis, Park."

Seakan sudah tau kebiasaan sahabatnya, Jimin hanya memutar bola mata tak terpukau, "Nomor Irene _noona_ —tingkat akhir, Daegu 29 Maret, asrama perempuan lantai tiga kamar 199, _dijamin cantik_ , info selanjutnya akan kucari tau dulu."

Mendengar sederet penjelasan Jimin, Hoseok mengembangkan senyum lebar, " _Deal_ , kutunggu info lanjutannya. Senang bernego denganmu, Tuan Park."

Jimin sendiri hanya memutar bola mata jengah mendengar penuturan sang sahabat. Malas, jujur saja.

Hingga ketika Hoseok memilih berjalan ke arah deretan foto yang tergantung di untaian tali rapia, "Harusnya kufoto tadi," (ujar Hoseok sembari memegang salah satu hasil jepretannya) dirinya memilih merebahkan tubuh pada sofa.

"Terserah kau-" perkataan Jimin terhenti kala ia rasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah tindihan kepalanya. Namun tak cukup untuk membuat Hoseok penasaran dan berjalan mendekatinya -siswa itu masih sibuk dengan hasil jepretan yang terjepit di tali.

Masih dalam posisi _hampir_ berbaring menyamping, jimin menoleh pada arah ganjalan itu bersembunyi.

 _Ponsel?_

Seketika siswa Park ini kembali mendudukkan diri. Menatap ponsel yang hampir masuk ke sela pegangan sofa beberapa saat sebelum memiliki inisiatif mengambilnya.

Dicobanya menyalakan ponsel itu, namun yang dimaksud tak kunjung menyala.

Setaunya ponselnya masih ada di saku celana, lalu ponsel siapa in-

.

 _"Y-ya!" "_

 _._

 _"Aish ... kenapa harus sekarang?"_

 _._

 _"Heh, kau punya charger?"_

 _._

 ** _OH. MY. GOSH._**

Detik di mana keterkejutan mengundang seringai nakal terpatri di sudut bibir Jimin, memandang ponsel itu dengan pandangan menerawang— _pula penuh arti_ , "Ya, benar katamu; _kita belum selesai_ ... Sunbae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Indah. Ya, Jimin akui memang indah. Akan ia akui keberadaannya_ — _kalau saja itu bukan dia. Bukan Min Yoongi_ — _ketua OSIS sialan yang merenggut segenap kewarasannya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **YaGook High School.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah bersistem asrama nan elit itu? Sebuah sekolah dengan gedung megah beratitektur kelas tinggi dengan ukiran motif zaman romawi.

Agaknya gedung bersejarah, sekolah ini selalu melahirkan anak didik berkelas dari keluaraga terpandang. Tak ayal ada siswanya bernotabene tak kaya. Namun hal itu bukanlah penghalang bagi penghuni sekolah untuk saling mengejar prestasi.

.

.

Namun bukan seluruh penghuninya memiliki rata-rata otak cerdas juga. Tidak percaya?

Mari ikut aku untuk berkenalan dengan beberapanya dari ratusan di sini.

.

.

.

.

 **Park Jimin, 11-E** ; _pencetus adanya HAM-C (Hak Asasi Manusia-Cebol) di sekolah._

 **Kim Mingyu, 10-D** ; _idol sekolah yang isi otaknya hanya pikiran mesum._

 **Boo Seungkwan, 10-D** ; _pembela kebenaran bagi para siswa tampan_.

.

Dan ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

Baaaa! :v **#HappyWonwooDay #HappyWonuDay #HappyPacarnyaGyutemDay** — _eh?_

Wkwkwk Harusnya Up tanggal 19 nanti. Tapi dipercepet sengaja buat ngeryain _B'Day_ a'a Wonu, berhubung ane kaga punya projek Meanie buat ultahnya :v :v

Makin absurd kaga? Garing kaga? Oooh ... diriku ini kenapa semakin alay aja ya hari-harinya.

Itu lagi scene cipokan kenapa bisa nyelip di situ? =w= Kumalu pemirsaaah ...

Oh iya, maafkan saya (ini ga konsisten sebenernya mau manggil diri sendiri itu apa? -_-) untuk **Colour Our School** yang dihapus. Kenapa?

Karena diriku ini masih bingung itu ff mau dibawa kemana hubungan kitaaa/?-_- Ya pokonya gitu deh, ntar kalo udah dapet ide baru Liyeol re-post. _Mungkin_ bakal sedikit ganti ide juga =w=

Jadi maafkan segede-gedenya ke-PHPan dirikuh ini pemirsaaah ... *bow bareng TaeSoon*

Dan Emak **YM424**. Ku tetap cinta kau emaaaak! Nikmati jaringan lemot di kampung~ :v

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	8. Chapter 6 : Still Lonely

_Sebelumnya makasih banget buat Readers-nim yang ngasih tau kalo daku salah ngepost chapter :v Dan maafkan kehilafan saya pemirsah_ =w=

* * *

 **[Q &A]** **Timing!**

 ** _MinYoon langsung Kisseu? ._._**

 _Jangan tanya saya, tanyakan pada oom Agus yang minta didominasi tapi ga mau didominasi/GA :v Biarin ae lah, biar Konfliknya dapet(?)_

 ** _Dari kemaren (kecuali VerKwan) mesum-mesum mulu? ._._**

 _Suka-suka gue dong, gue-gue yang nulis :v *Canda*_

 _Begini. Kan dari awal udah diingetin kalo ini ratednya 'T+' buka 'T' jadi ya begitulah =w= Karena bagi saya sebelum bagian enaena itu masih tergolong rated 'T' bukan 'M'_

 ** _Genrenya dipencar-pencar? ._._**

 _Mampir ae ke ff ane yang **Edisi ramadhan: Soonyoung Birthday** =3= di sono ada penjelasannya._

 ** _Next VKook apa SoonHoon? ._._**

 _SoonHoon :v VKook minggu depan._

 _._

Kalo ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan laen tulis aja di komen, chapter depan insyaallah Liyeol jawab =w=

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Kwon Soonyoung.

Salah satu anggota _gang_ terrusuh sesekolah?— _ya_. Bodoh?— _ya_. Menyebalkan?— _ya_. Tak taat aturan?— _ya_. Absen penuh alpa?— _ya_. Sering berbuat onar?— _ya_. Tak pernah serius melakukan sesuatu?— _ya_. Dan banyak _ya ya ya_ lainnya untuk hal negatif siswa ini. Meski begitu, jangan anggap remeh keberadaan siswa sipit satu ini. Kenapa? Karena kehadirannya berpengaruh besar pada segelintir siswa di sana (di sekolah).

Sosoknya yang dikenal hyperaktif nan supel menjadikan siswa Kwon itu berada dalam garis _aman_ meski kelakuannya kadang memang menyusahkan.

Salah satu dari ratusan siswa berbakat yang sering dielukan pada beberapa kesempatan. Terlebih statusnya yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata—Kwon Soonyoung; anak absurd yang menjabat _leader_ pada satu dari lima klub paling diminati sesekolah- _ya ... dance_. Klub Dance.

Walau ia benar-benar menyebalkan untuk separuh siswa yang tak menyukainya— _terlebih bagi anggota kesiswaan_ , karena benar jika ada seseorang bilang; _Kwon Soonyoung Bajingan, tidak pernah serius dalam tanggung jawabnya_. Ya ... biarlah orang terus berkata seperti itu, karena pada nyatanya pun **_ya_** dia memang begitu. Siswa yang _'tak pernah serius melakukan sesuatu'_ sudah dibilang dari awal bukan kalau kenyataan itu **_ya_** _memang benar adanya_?—bahkan dalam tanggung jawabnya sekalipun. Tipikal _leader_ yang dapat seenak jidat tiba-tiba menyuruh semua anggota klubnya latihan jam delapan pagi, sedangkan dirinya sendiri hadir jam sepuluh _nyerempet_ setengah sebelas. Menyebalkan?— ** _ya_**. Sudah dibahas pula sebelumnya, Bung.

Meski begitu, nyatanya siswa ini tak dapat dilengserkan begitu saja dari jabatan terekemukanya. Bukan kenyataan aneh kalau ada yang bertanya ' _kenapa?'_ dan dijawab serentak: _"Karena kami mencintai kinerja Kwon Soonyoung sebagai leader!"_ -oleh seluruh anggotanya.

Pasalnya siswa sipit pemilik julukan **_Hosh_** ini tak terlalu menekan- pula menuntut para anggota klub untuk melakukan seluruh kehendaknya, tak suka menyalah gunakan jabatan (untuk para anggotanya), pula membimbing dengan telaten satu per satu anggota klub itu hingga seluruhnya dapat mengikuti berbagai macam lomba resmi atas nama YaGook High School.

 _Memang terlihat seperti leader terbaik 'kan? Walau ternyata; Soonyoung sendiri tak pernah peduli pada anggota klubnya._

Jahat, ya? Biarlah. Karena bagi Soonyoung orang yang dapat dipercayainya hanya; Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan, pula Kim Taehyung (di sekolah ini)—meski terkadang orang-orang itu bisa kelewat _bangsat_.

Jangan salahkan Soonyoung kenapa siswa sesupel serta se _hyperaktif_ dia bisa tak mempercayai orang selain kelima sahabat gila dalam satu kubu _gang_ abstraknya. Karena Soonyoung sendiri pernah mengalami trauma akut sejak ia SMP.

 _Percayalah. Seseorang yang kelihatan dari luar paling bahagia adalah sosok yang sejatinya paling menderita._

Contoh saja Kwon Soonyoung. Dia siswa ceria yang tak pernah mau diam di tempat, selalu kelihatan tak punya beban dalam otak kosongnya; _karena orang-orang tidak pernah tau bobot seberat apa yang terus mengiangi siluet memorinya_.

Sebagian siswa sekolah tau (terlebih anggota _gang_ nya) bahwa Kwon Soonyoung anak kurang mampu yang mempunyai tekat besar, menekuni hobinya sebagai bekal mengejar asa. Kesulitan ekonomi orang tua menjadikan sosok Kwon Soonyoung tangguh sedari kecil; tak banyak mengeluh, pula tak banyak berharap.

 _Meski begitu ia tetap mempunyai cita-cita._

Tiap-tiap hari terus menyiangi diri pada motivasi berharganya. Hingga pada suatu hari ia berhasil— _berhasil mendapat beasiswa ke sekolah terkemuka Korea_. **YaGook High School**.

Soonyoung akui dirinya tak pandai dalam nilai akademik— _kelewat lemah ia_. Namun bersama bekal yang telah dipupuknya semenjak kecil dirinya _berhasil_ lolos seleksi masuk. Berhasil pula membuat kedua orang tuanya kelewat bahagia (meski awalnya merasa ragu akan keputusan sang buah hati yang mesti meninggalkan kediaman kecil mereka) tapi keduanya mendukung penuh keputusan Soonyoung— _menghargai segenap titik usahanya_. Merelakan putra mereka pergi menempuh jalan yang dipilihnya.

Jalan yang berakhir membuat nama siswa Kwon itu berdiri tegak di struktur utama siswa berpengaruh sesekolah. Dirinya ada pada nomor urut ke 69 (dari seratus siswa yang ada)— _yang sungguh mengharukan untuk kelima sahabatnya._

 ** _Itu, nomor urutannya itu loh_** **.**

Tak terlalu utama memang, _tapi ya lumayan lah_. Terlebih bila dibayangkan jumlah ribuan siswa sekolah ini. Dirinya termasuk hebat 'kan?

Bagaimana tak bisa dibilang hebat? Mendali yang didapatinya semenjak kelas satu itu terus bertambah tiap-tiap bulannya—tiap kali ia mengikuti event dan lomba resmi yayasan, bahkan dia pernah satu kali hampir ikut olimpiade internasional _pole dance_.

Gila ya? Hebat bukan? _Pole dance_ —itu loh, yang penari tiang ... Ya, ya, Soonyoung mah bisa apa aja. Coba aja bayangin Soonyoung _pole danca_ pake bikini ... wah, manteb tuh pasti. **(Mulai lagi dah -_- Li ... tobat Li ...)**

Kembali membahas memori kelam Kwon Soonyoung. Jujur saja, semenjak kejadian _itu_ selain kedua orang tuanya ia sama sekali tak pernah mempercayai orang lain.

Kejadian yang dengan tragis harus membuat nama baik sang ayah berada di ambang pelecehan. Dirinya murka— _marah_ , selaput sabarnya terkikis pelan-pelan. Menyakitkan, pula amat memilukan. Kala kau yang dengan sepenuh hati mempercayai seorang sahabat dekatmu teramat sayang— _bahkan telah kau anggap keluarga sendiri_ , nyatanya menghianatimu, menghianati segenap kepercayaanmu, menjatuhkanmu pada jurang terdalam, menghina serta menginjak harga dirimu di depan banyak orang, menghajar juga menohok nama baik orang tuamu bagai pelacur tak tau diri, membuangmu menjauh seakan tak pernah kenal— _pula pandangannya yang melihatmu penuh rasa jijik_.

Jangan pernah bilang Kwon Soonyoung berlebihan untuk hal ini. Karena perlu diketahui sebelumnya; _bahwa Kwon Soonyoung beserta seluruh keceriaannya adalah makhluk paling bertoleran_ dari keenam sosok dalam _gang_ absurd sesekolah. Tak pernah mengambil pusing omong kosong dan cela terarah padanya, membiarkan orang lain terus menghina serta menginjaknya dalam-dalam, pula tetap menampakkan senyum bersahabat pada segenap _haters_ pembencinya. Karena bagi Kwon Soonyoung; perlakuan seperti itu tak lebih keji dari yang pernah dirasakannya kala SMP dulu.

Perlakuan dimana sang sahabat yang disanjungnya dengan sepenuh hati memberi tau seantero sekolah bahwa; _sang ayah pernah bekerja sebagai PSK pada suatu club di daerah gangnam saat remaja_. _Ya ... pelacur laki-laki._

Mengesampingkan sakit hatinya pada sang sahabat yang sudah berjanji tak akan membocorkan rahasia itu. _Entahlah_ , kenyataan bahwa sang ayah dulunya pekerja seks seperti itu harus membuatnya sedih atau bagaimana. Sedih?— _sudah pasti ada_. Namun terkadang ia meratap; jangan-jangan dirinya lahir akibat sebuah _kesalahan_? Ayahnya lupa memakai kondom saat disewa sang ibu waktu itu— _bisa jadi_ , karena kata kedua orang tuanya _dia lahir setelah mereka resmi menikah_. Sungguh pernyataan itu ambigu untuk Soonyoung, karena ... hey, Bung! Kau menghamili anak orang pun itu bayi bisa lahir setelah kau menikahinya 'kan? Ya, ya ... mengesampingan itu pula, Soonyoung terkadang malah merasa _bangga_ —entah bagaimana bisa perasaan ini hadir, karena pada nyatanya kadang ia berpikir; ayahnya saja sudah kelewat laku di sewa kesana-kemari oleh ratusan wanita _jalang_ (kata Soonyoung) saat muda, tak memungkiri bahwa ketampanan mutlak Soonyoung benar adanya dari bibit dia 'kan? - _terlebih_ , (kata ibunya) sang ayah adalah pekerja paling _hot_ pada jamannya.

 _Oh ... Soonyoung harap fakta itu juga menurun._

Dan terkadang Soonyoung merutuk. Pekerja seks yang paling laku apanya? Menyekolahkan anak sendiri saja susah payah. Kalau bukan karena beasiswa, mungkin sekarang dirinya telah mengikuti jejak sang ayah saat muda dulu.

Oke! Mungkin inilah yang namanya **Karma Ilahi;** seperti yang sering Soonyoung tonton di serial pintu taubat pada _channel_ kesayangan.

Kembali pada fokus jika bertanya bagaimana Soonyoung dapat mempercayai kelima sahabatnya kini. Jawabannya adalah: _"Karena Taehyung."_ -begitu ia menjawab kala ditanya Chan ( _hobae_ kelas satu anggota klub _dance_ nya),

Di awal memang sulit bagi Soonyoung mempercayai mereka bertiga; Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok (karena waktu itu keempatnya masih kelas satu, Mingyu dan Seungkwan belum datang) terlebih sosok Taehyung yang telah dikenal seluruh siswa akan tindak berutalnya. _Yang dia kenal baik-baik saja ternyata penghianat, bagai mana yang begini?_ -pikirnya. Namun, _don't judge a book by its cover_. Karena pada nyatanya Kim Taehyung selembut permadani berbahan beludru, sosok yang kini Soonyoung kenal sebagai siswa _bangsat_ yang memang kelewat _bangsat_ karena berkat ke _bangsat_ annya Kwon Soonyoung dengan _bangsat_ dapat mempercayai sosok _bangsat_ itu.

Hanya dengan modal sederet kalimat kala Kim Tae bermode normal menyuarakan suara datar nan serius pada puncak ketidak fokusannya antara video bokep atau Kwon Soonyoung: _"Tidak perlu mempercayai kami jika masih sulit untukmu. Tapi percayalah, penghianat lebih menjijikan ketimbang anak seorang PSK insaf (ini sebenarnya Taehyung asal bicara; namun entah kenapa penafsirannya bisa tepat sasaran), jadi jika di antara kita ada yang seperti itu ... maka mati saja—kukubur dia di tumpukan sempak anak klub basket yang habis horny."_

Pernyataan panjang Taehyung bahkan membuat Kwon Soonyoung sempat tertegun sesaat, ' _ternyata Tae bisa puitis juga'_ -pikirnya.

Namun kala siswa yang dijunjung melanjuti, Soonyoung menarik pujiannya, _"Dan belum dicuci tiga bulan."_

Oke! Itu _sih_ kelewat sadis namanya.

.

 ** _BRAK!_**

.

"Kwon Soonyoung Bangsat! Ketemu juga kau akhirnya!"

"AAAAAA!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**

 **[** **SoonHoon-HoZi ]**

— **_Chapter 6 : Still Lonely_** —

.

 **Special Warning! (?)** — _harusnya bilang dari awal ini -_-_

Kadang-kadang bahasa abstrak (beberapa kata di tengah ujaran atau narasi ada yang ga baku) dan ada beberapa narasi [ **M** ]esum.

.

.

 _" **Welcome To Our Hostel**. YaGook High School adalah sekolah menengah atas (megah nan elit) bersistem asrama yang memelihara enam anak pembuat masalah."_

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN** **FF! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Summary**

 _Entah mengapa_ _kesedihan_ _sosok itu bagai debar keputusasaan bagi Soonyoung._

* * *

Percayalah, teriakan super tadi bukan keluar dari celah bibir Soonyoung.

Tapi dari beberapa siswi yang sejak lima menit kebelakang tengah sibuk berganti pakaian olahraga menjadi seragam biasa di kelas.

Bersiap merapihkan diri sebelum kembali ke asrama.

Dan entah, ini suatu anugrah atau musibah, karena tiba-tiba si manis— _coret_ , si tampan Jihoon menggeser kasar pintu depan kelas _tepat_ saat siswi-siswi itu telah melepaskan kaus olahraga dari tubuh masing-masing.

 _Menyisakan bra, dan pengaitnya._

Jihoon manis— _mereka akui_.

Jihoon imut— _mereka akui._

Jihoon cerdas— _mereka akui._

Jihoon tampan— _pun mereka akui._

Sosok sempurna untuk digilai siswi pecinta lelaki selucu boneka (meski dua kenyataan teratas harus disimpan dalam-dalam kalau tidak mau kelucuan boneka itu menjadi selucu boneka Annabelle _blasteran_ Nyai Valak).

Namun selucu apapun sosok Lee Jihoon ...

DIRINYA TETAPLAH LAKI-LAKI!

Jadi jangan salahkan jika kini para siswi itu kalang-kabut mencari kain apa saja untuk menutupi bagian atas mereka sambil berteriak histeris.

Jihoon sendiri tetep tenang. Hanya menghela napas dan dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan mendekat, tak peduli akan para siswi yang semakin histeris dibuatnya.

Hingga sosok mungilnya berhenti di sebelah meja paling pojok ruangan; pekikan mereka terhenti serentak (di karenakan dengan sangat tak berperikemanusiaan Jihoon menggebrak meja itu hingga bahan _whiteboard_ permukaannya sedikit retak).

"Keluar, Bajingan!"

Gema ruang terjadi kala dengan tak main-main Jihoon berteriak sedemikian kencang.

Lalu sunyi.

 _Lima detik ..._

 _Sepuluh detik ..._

 _Dua puluh ..._

 _Tiga puluh lima ..._

 _Lima puluh ..._

 _Satu menit ..._

.

 ** _Brak!_**

.

Dan berhenti menghitung, sudah cukup untuk menunggunya.

Geram membuncah, Jihoon menendang satu dari empat tiang meja yang ada, alhasil meja itu sedikit bergeser.

Lewat dua detik sosok Kwon Soonyoung merangkak takut-takut keluar dari kolong meja sana. Mengundang kernyitan serta terbelalaknya mata (benar-benar tak percaya) seluruh siswi yang ada.

 _Ada Soonyoung?_

 _Di bawah sana?_

 _Sedari tadi?_

 _Berarti ..._

"AAA! Orang mesum! Cabul! Ya Tuhan!" serentak mereka berhisteria sama-sama sambil melempari Sonyooung (serta Jihoon) dengan alat tulis, pakaian tak terpakai (belum dipakai), serta tas masing-masing.

 _Terus begitu hingga dua menit berlalu._

Syukur untuk Soonyoung yang dengan amannya dapat kembali memasukkan diri ke kolong meja sebelum mendapat lemparan anarkis mereka. Namun sial bagi Jihoon yang tak tau apa-apa dan berakhir menjadi bulan-bulanannya di sini.

Jihoon punya tensi tinggi, bukan rahasia umum lagi.

Jangan pernah memancing amarahnya; memanggilnya manis atau pun imut, menggodanya, kelewat kesal menimpuk kepalanya, reflek kelewat gemas menjawil pipinya, atau hal lain yang dapat membangkitkan sisi hitam dari dalam tubuh mungil siswa ini. Karena bisa-bisa sepatu pantofel, pot bunga, kusri, atau apapun yang ada di sekitar bocah itu akan melayang ke kepalamu.

(Dan bukan pemandangan baru lagi bila melihat seorang Lee Jihoon menghancurkan properti sekolah. Apapun, tak terkecuali jendela pula pintu. _Biarkan saja, dia itu Lee Jihoon. Dewan sekolah pun dijamin tak akan berani menegurnya._ )

Jadi ketika dengan tak terduga sebuah tas entah milik siapa terhempas ke kepalanya, Jihoon termangu sebentar. Tak perlu memakan satu detik— _karena pada dasarnya ia telah mencoba bersabar sedari tadi -mengingat yang melemparinya itu perempuan_ —ledakan emosi Jihoon meluluhlantakan meja yang menjadi tembok penyelamat Soonyoung. Membelah meja itu menjadi dua dengan satu gebrakan (kepalan tangan) kencang.

"Bangsat kalian semua! Jalang-jalang keparat! Sialan!"

.

.

Setelah itu para siswi tadi langsung bergegas memakai baju yang ada di tangan mereka kemudian kocar-kacir meningglkan kelas sambil kembali memekik histeris.

* * *

Anggaplah Kwon Soonyoung beruntung.

Karena setelah insiden tangan bau pesing, kucing-kucingan seantero sekolah selama hampir tujuh jam, serta ditutup histeria penghancuran seonggok meja tak berdosa.

Kwon Soonyoung masih diizinkan hidup oleh Tuhan. Tanpa luka cacat dan pengurangan waktu hidup sedikit pun.

Tapi sebagai pengganti seluruh mukjizat itu Kwon Soonyoung mesti dengan sabar (plus wanti-wanti) duduk bersebelahan dengan sesosok siswa manis nan menggemaskan di kursi taman belakang sekolah—dekat tembok pembatas antara sekolah dengan asrama putri.

(Kenapa putri?

Jelas. Jika yang di dekat sekolah itu asrama putra bisa berantakan 'kan? Di sebelah sekolah adalah asrama putri saja masih ada siswa putra yang nekat loncat tembok -adapun yang loncat pagar itu yang tidak mau menanggung malu kepergok siswi asrama, jadi mereka lewat depan ataupun jalur belakang. Nah, bagaimana jadinya jika yang di balik tembok itu asrama putra?

Hancur sudah sekolah ini. Tiap-tiap hari selalu di lihat orang siswanya loncat tembok. Lagi pula ... kasihan petugas kesiswaan yang tanpa hal itu terjadi pun selalu keteter mengendalikan makhlu-makhluk buas dari asrama putra.

Ya ... berhenti sampai situ penjelasannya, mari kembali ke Kwon Soonyoung.)

Dari lima belas menit lalu siswa Kwon itu masih menahan tegang duduk di sebelah sosok manis yang jangan sampai ketahuan dibilang manis ini.

Soonyoung duduk tegak di sebelah kiri, meletakkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuan (memilin ujung dasinya yang tak pernah tersimpul benar), sesekali menggigiti ujung bibir sebagai pelampiasan rasa was-was, obsidiannya tak henti berpendar gelisah, serta kaki kanannya yang terus bergelatuk ria.

Jihoon—sosok manis itu sendiri duduk di sebelah kanan (menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi), menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan perut, kaki kanan yang berpangku pada satunya, bibir yang sedari tadi mengatup rapat dengan pandangan kosong terselaput emosi membara, pula jantungnya sendiri masih berdegup nyaring menahan kobaran amarah yang tak kunjung meluputinya.

"Heh! Kau bisa diam tidak?" akhirnya kesenyapan itu terpecah. Jihoon berkata dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terpatri ke arah Soonyoung.

Seketika yang diujari reflek menghentikan aktivitas ributnya.

 _Hingga kesunyian kembali melanda ..._

Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi Jihoon bila keadaan sepi ini tak kunjung menghilang, tapi jujur saja, hal ini bagai bencana bagi Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung, siswa hiperaktif— _coret_ , siswa rusuh yang tidak bisa diam. Entah itu gerak tubuh, maupun ujaran. Maka bencana besar baginya jika ia disuruh diam.

Jadi ia memecah keheningan dengan melirik Jihoon di sebelahnya takut-takut sembari sedikit memiringkan tubuh ke kiri lalu berkata: "Ji, kau ... tidak marah?"

Sontak yang merasa ditanyai menoleh sengan sorot emosinya, "Ibumu waria aku tidak marah!"

Yang dibentak segitu kencang membalas dengan tatapan tanpa dosa lalu menjawab penuh yakin, " _Ibumu waria_? Ibuku bukan waria, Ji. Ibuku wanita sungguhan. Kalau dia waria mana mungkin bisa melahirkanku. Sekalipun dia trangender ataupun cangkok kelamin, kujamin dia tidak mungkin bisa melahirkanku. Jadi kuyakin ibuku wanita sungguhan, bukan waria. Lagi pula ... memang ada cangkok kelamin? Kok aku baru tau, ya?"

Entah ujaran itu malah membuat emosi Jihoon makin berantakan. Jadi jangan salahkan jika ...

.

 ** _Plak!_**

.

Siswa manis itu menggeplak kepala Soonyoung dengan penuh antusiasme. Membuat yang digeplak memekik seketika.

"Uwaaa ...! Kenapa kau menggeplakku uwaaa ...?!" dan siswa Kwon itu histeris sambil memegangi kepalanya, "Ibuku saja tidak pernah melakukannya uwaaa ...!" jeda, "Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku uwaaa ... ?! Sakit uwaaa ... ini sakit uwaaa ...! Serius uwaaa ...!"

Hampir tiga menit Soonyoung terus meracau tak jelas dengan kedua tangan memegangi puncak kepala. Hingga tak kuasa Jihoon mengerang, " _Diam_ atau _kumasukkan kepalamu ke selokan_ ," tawaran itupun berhasil membuat Soonyoung berhenti.

Siswa Kwon itu merengut, lalu kembali menegakkan duduknya.

Kembali hening ... dan Soonyoung ingin mati saja rasanya.

"Ji, hampir tujuh jam kau kucing-kucingan denganku. Sekarang kau sudah dapat ... tidak mau menghajarku? Menimpukku? Melempar kepalaku dengan pot? Mencakarku? Menggigitku? Menciumku? Memperkosaku? Mencabuliku? Men- Ah! Iya-iya aku diam! Pakai lagi sepatumu!"

Dan Jihoon kembali memakai salah satu sepatu pantofelnya.

Hening itu neraka bagi anak sejenis Soonyoung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sedang bersama iblisnya.

Dua menit keheningan mendera. Dari pada mati Soonyoung lebih memilih diam— _tidak juga_ , karena si Kwon sedari tadi asik menggigiti ibu jari kirinya sebagai pelampiasan rasa bosan.

Dan tak dapat terpungkiri rasa bahagia menyelimutinya kala dengan tak terduga Jihoon angkat suara duluan, "Kau siswa _results_ 'kan?"

Yang ditanyai menoleh, menatap sang pengujar yang tak menatap padanya, kembali menghadap depan lalu menjawab, "Ya," jeda, dengan senyum getir ia melanjuti, "Jangan lupa _bullies_ -nya."

Mendengar tanggapan si Kwon, Jihoon mendengus, "Aku tidak tanya itu."

"Hanya mengingatkan," sahut Soonyoung sembari menoleh; menampakkan cengir kudanya.

Sontak mengundang kernyitan sebal Jihoon, "Tanpa diingatkanpun aku akan selalu ingat, Bodoh! Kukira _gang_ rusuh Kim Taehyung hanya berisi orang gila, ternyata mereka semua juga kelewat idiot."

"Hanya Kim Taehyung yang kelewat idiot di _gang_ rusuh kami kalau boleh kuralat."

Tanggapan tak penting Soonyoung mengundang putaran bola mata Jihoon yang semakin sebal, "Terserah kau, Kwon _Tolol_ Soonyoung."

Seketika cengir kuda Soonyoung menghilang; terganti katupan bibir mengerucut, wajah datar, sarta cibiran (gumaman) pelan, "Biji setan ini memang kelewat menyebalkan, ya?"

"Bicara apa kau?" Jihoon mendesis— _nadanya tak main-main_ , tatapannya menajam.

Soonyoung sendiri langsung membuang muka, kembali menghadap depan dengan ekspresi polos pura-pura tidak tau. Membuat Jihoon di sebelahnya kembali mendengus.

 _Hening lagi ..._

"Kwon," suara Jihoon kembali memecah keheningan yang mengutuk Soonyoung.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ya?"

Tak ada lagi raut mencekam yang terukir di wajah manis Jihoon, hanya ada ekspresi datar khasnya (yang kalau orang tak tau siapa dia akan terlihat begitu polos), "Kau _results_ yang masuk lewat jalur beasiswa 'kan?" jeda kala Soonyoung mengangguk tanpa beban sebagai tanggapan, "Boleh kutebak. Kau siswa _kurang mampu_ yang lulus seleksi YaGook mengandalkan talenta, benar?"

Entah kenapa debar menyakitkan berdegup kala dengan kurang ajarnya Jihoon menekan kata _kurang mampu_ di sederet kalimat itu. Mengundang rasa sakit yang ia sendiri pun tidak tau kenapa datangnya. Hal itu fakta— _tak Soonyoung pungkiri eksistensinya_ , namun wajah datar Jihoon yang begitu polos membuat dua kalimat itu terasa begitu tajam. Jujur, Soonyoung sudah kebal dengan cela yang mengikut sertakan kata _'kurang mampu'_ di dalamnya, namun entah kenapa, pertanyaan Jihoon seakan menghancurkan tembok kekebalannya.

"Benar," hingga jawaban dingin itu ia suarakan.

Kening Jihoon berkedut, bingung juga dengan perubahan nada Soonyoung. Namun dengan santai ia berkata, "Beruntung."

Soonyoung mendelik— _tak mengerti_. Emosinya menghilang entah kemana, "Apanya?"

"Untuk bagian _'kurang mampu'_ " dan jawaban Jihoon barusan kembali membangkitkan amarah Soonyoung.

 _Cukup! Ini sih penghinaan namanya._

Rahang Soonyoung mengeras tak kentara, "Terimakasih untuk sanjungannya, Tuan Kaya."

Dan perkataan itu cukup untuk Jihoon pahami jika lagi-lagi ada orang yang salah mengartikan perkataannya. Namun entah kenapa Jihoon ingin tertawa ketika hingga satu menit berselang Soonyoung tak kunjung bangkit untuk sekedar kabur dari sisinya atau bahkan menghajarnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit hati.

Soonyoung tetap di tempat, tak kemana-mana meski wajahnya kini menghadap depan—rahangnya mengeras hebat.

"Sudah kebal dicela, _eh_?" Jihoon juga tidak tau kenapa bukan permintaan maaf yang terkuar dari celah bibirnya.

Soonyoung mendelik (tak menoleh) menatap Jihoon lewat ujung mata, "Lebih dari perkiraanmu," dan kembali menatap depan.

Di situ ia tak menyadari; _bahwa seorang Lee Jihoon dengan manisnya tertawa tanpa suara_.

"Jangan menyalah artikan pernyataanku, Kwon," Jihoon berucap setelah menghentikan tawa sunyinya.

"Untuk bagian?" Soonyoung bertanya acuh.

" _Kurang mampu_."

Ujaran penuh tekanan itu kembali mengundang sulut amarah Soonyoung, hingga siswa itu kembali menoleh untuk memfokuskan pandang pada Jihoon, "Dimana letak aku _jangan menyalah artikan perkataanmu_? Kau bahkan menekan kalimat itu dengan sarkasme!"

Jihoon mendecih, "Hiperbola sekali."

" _Halo Tuan Kaya_. Kurasa tanggapanku tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk ujaranmu. Aku sadar diri aku terlahir di keluarga kurang mampu, tapi tidak perlu kau tekankan begitu 'kan? Itu lebih hiperbola dan kekanak-kanakkan," Soonyoung menanggapi dengan nada dinginnya kembali, suaranya datar, tenang— _terlontar seakan tanpa emosi_.

Malas meladeni, Jihoon memutar bolamata culas, "Ya, ya ... terserah kau. Toh aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu."

"Lalu ... ?" kali ini emosi Soonyoung lebih transparan.

Dengan santai Jihoon menjawab sambil menelengkan kepala, "Sanjungan?"

Kali ini Soonyoung yang memutar bola mata malas— _jengah_ , "Sanjungan? Heeey! Kau tau? Tanggapanmu kali ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan."

Jihoon sendiri dengan tenangnya tertawa ringkas (sekilas seperti meledek) lalu menanggapi, "Terserah kau jika mau menganggap pujianku sebagai cela."

Sungguh tanggapan Jihoon malah memperparah emosi Soonyoung, "Pujian apa yang diberi _tanda tanya_ di belakangnya? Lagi pula ... _tidak ada orang kaya yang menyanjung orang miskin dengan sepenuh hati_ , _Manis_!" jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjuti, "Dan ekspresi apa yang akan kau gambarkan jika dipuji beruntung menjadi orang kurang mampu?"

Hening sebentar kala dengan tajamnya Soonyoung menatap Jihoon penuh amarah. Namun kala dengan datar Jihoon menjawab penuturannya dengan ekspresi terluka, tatapan itu hilang.

"Karena sebagian besar orang kurang mampu memiliki kasih sayang serta perhatian penuh dari kedua orang tuanya."

Entah kenapa, perasaan Soonyoung saja atau ia memang melihat obsidian Jihoon tak berpendar seindah biasanya. Membuatnya seketika merasa begitu bersalah.

Tatapan Soonyoung melunak, "Maaf, kurasa kau ada masalah di rumah," ucapnya penuh sesal tulus dari lubuk hati sembari sedikit menunduk (menghadap depan).

Jihoon sendiri hanya tersenyum getir lalu mengangguk, diyakininya anggukan itu masih dapat dilihat Soonyoung lewat ujung mata, " _Gwaenchana_."

Dan entah untuk kali keberapa ... _hening kembali_.

Membuat rasa bersalah Soonyoung yang mengendalikan emosi siswa itu. Menyelimutinya—mengambil alih dirinya, dan itu lebih menyebalkan ketimbang harus mendengarkan petuah Min Yoongi tiga jam penuh di sidang dua minggu lalu.

Hingga dengan ide-ide gilanya ia berinisiatif mengganti topik, "Omong-omong ... Ji, jangan melempari siswa yang telat masuk dengan pot bunga lagi. Kau merusak properti sekolah— _dan anak orang_."

Soonyoung sedikit mendelik— _tak menoleh_ , namun cukup untuk dirinya melihat separuh wajah Jihoon. Dengan angan-angan mematri diri berharap pengalihan topik ini berhasil.

Dan betapa bahagianya siswa Kwon itu kala dengan nada wajar si manis menanggapi, "Biarkan saja."

Tak terpungkiri bahwa rasa bersalah masih ada, namun dengan separuh rasa senang Soonyoung menoleh (menghadapkan tubuh ke arah Jihoon) sambil mengusung keceriaan dan untaian menggebu, "Kau ini, jangan _mentang-mentang_ karena kau salah satu anggota kesiswaan terbaik jadi bisa seenaknya. Kau itu tetap siswa, aku tau Yoongi _subae_ -mu yang pilih kasih itu melindungimu, tapi kalau kau ketahuan Dewan menghancurkan properti sekolah kau bisa dikeluarkan!"

"Jangan sembarangan mengatai ketua kesiswaan," tanggapan itu Jihoon keluarkan beriring tatapan tajamnya yang kembali menembus retina si Kwon.

Soonyoung menunduk, "Ya ... _mian_ ," ucapnya tak iklas, lalu mencibir: "Kenapa lagi? Dia 'kan memang pilih kasih."

Jihoon dengar cibiran Soonyoung, sesungguhnya ia marah, _kesal_ —ingin rasanya menggaruk wajah siswa itu, tapi ia lebih memilih mengalihkan topik, "Dewan tidak akan mengeluarkanku meski tau aku menghancurkan properti sekolah."

Soonyoung diam pada posisinya, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia terkekeh; lalu mendongak, "Iya aku tau, kau bisa mengebom sekolah ini jika Dewan berani mengeluarkanmu 'kan? Makanya mereka tidak berani."

Seketika mengundang putaran bola mata tak terpukau, "Bukan itu."

Soonyoung mengernyit, menanggapi dengan senyum tertahan di wajahnya, "Lalu kenapa? Karena kau anak pemilik yayasan—Presdir Lee?" lalu terbahak.

"Ya."

Seketika tawa siswa Kwon itu terhenti. Dan harus diakui Soonyoung, tanggapan datar itu mampu menghentikan laju jantungnya, "Hah?"

Maka dari itu dengan tak percaya obsidiannya menatap penuh sosok manis di sebelahnya, entah Soonyoung juga tak mengerti. Di pengelihatannya Jihoon tiba-tiba saja menunduk, tatapannya berubah sendu namun kosong di saat bersamaan, "Ya ... benar aku anak pemilik yayasan, Presdir Lee."

Hening beberapa detik. Hingga Soonyoung memanyunkan bibir—mengulum tersenyum, "Heh, sudah-sudah. Kau tau? Bercandaanmu _basi_. Teman-temanku juga sering bercanda begitu waktu awal masuk. Lee Seokmin, Lee Chan, Lee Jooheon, dan masih banyak lagi Lee-Lee apalah," tawa ringkas kembali disuarakannya, "Jadi jangan mentang-mentang sama marga, kau jadi mengaku-ngaku anaknya begitu. Lawakan itu sudah tidak lucu lagi tau, tidak lucu!" Jeda, "Lagi pula ... kalau benar kau anak Presdir Lee. Pasti pihak sekolah sudah melakukan nepotisme untukmu 'kan?"

Mendengar tanggapan Soonyoung, Jihoon mengembuskan napas berat. Kembali memutar bola mata malas lalu kembali mendongak, "Terserah kau kalau tidak percaya," jeda kala ia menghadap depan, "Sembilan belas kali menghancurkan meja, tiga kali menghancurkan tong sampah, delapan kali memecahkan kaca, enam kali melepas engsel pintu asrama, setiap hari melempari anak orang dengan pot ... aku bahkan pernah sekali merusak gerbang. Dan belum pernah sekalipun kumasuk sidang sebagai terdakwa," kembali menghadap Soonyoung ia melanjutkan,"Apa itu bukan termasuk nepotisme?"

Hening sebentar—si Kwon tercenung. Dan terpecah kala dengan heboh Soonyoung menanggapi, "Kau-serius! Gila! Kau _bullies_ sejati! Besok-besok berteman dengan Taehyung, kalian pasti akan cocok. Dua hari! Kuyakin sekolah ini akan rata dengan tanah!"

Tanggapan itu pun sukses membuat Jihoon memeberikan tatapan tajam ke siswa Kwon di sebelahnya.

Dilanjuti kekehan kaku terkuar dari Soonyoung dengan senyum meringis. Hening lagi sebelum Soonyoung kembali memecah, "Kau ... tidak bercanda?" entah kenapa ia kembali tertarik dengan topik ini, "Serius? Salah satu dari anak-anak Presdir Lee yang sekolah di sini? Yang sering diceritakan guru-guru itu?"

"Ya," Jihoon kembali menyuarakan tanggapan dingin, malas juga sebenarnya membahas topik satu ini.

Soonyoung meneguk ludahnya bulat-bulat sebelum mengalihkan pandang ke depan dan bergumam, "Kukira anaknya model siswa seperti Choi Hansol atau Seokjin _hyung_. Ternyata kriminal terselubung."

.

 ** _Plak!_**

.

Gumaman itu mengundang tepakkan kencang kembali mendarat di puncak kepalanya, "Bicara begitu lagi. Habis kau."

Soonyoung pun hanya dapat meringis.

"Omong-omong. Kau juga akan habis jika berani menceritakan itu pada orang lain— _Kuperjelas_ , hanya kau dan Yoongi _sunbae_ siswa yang tau akan kenyataan itu."

Soonyoung menedelik—setengah heboh, sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Hanya aku, (lalu menunjuk angin) dan si Bangsat itu?"

Sebuah pukulan kencang kembali diterimna ubun-ubunnya.

" _Appo_ ... (ia meringis) Sakit!"

"Sudah kuingatkan jangan mengatai ketua kesiswaan sembarangan 'kan?" nada suara Jihoon kembali menajam, giginya bergemelatuk kini.

Mendengar penuturan Jihoon, Soonyoung menghela napas. Dan seakan tak tertarik akan bahan _'jangan mengatai ketua kesiswaan sembarangan'_ Soonyoung kembali pada topik semula, "Semua guru-guru tau kau anak Prsedir Lee?"

Seketika mengundang denyut kesal dari yang ditanyai, "Kau kelewat tolol atau bagai mana? Kalau mereka tidak tau, mana mungkin membiarkanku setiap mengejar-ngejar anak orang sambil membawa pot bunga tiap pagi? Lagi pula ... untuk apa mereka bercerita tentang _'anak-anak Presdir Lee'_ jika tidak tau mana orangnya!"

Soonyoung memasang ekspresi memikir, kepalanya sedikit meneleng, "Kukira karena kau anggota kesiswaan yang memegang tugas kedisiplinan _'tidak boleh terlambat'_?" gumamnya. _Lah iya memang itu alasan utamanya, tapi apa wajar seorang siswa_ — _meski ia petugas kesiswaan, melempari anak orang tiap pagi dan dibiarkan begitu saja?_ hendak Jihoon menanggapi namun siswa Kwon itu malah kembali bertanya, "Kalau Dewan sekolah?"

Dan kali ini pertanyaan bocah Kwon itu mengundang tepukkan _flat_ Jihoon ke keningnya sendiri, "Sekarang aku yakin kau kelewat tolol," jeda kala dengan bengisnya Jihoon menatap Soonyoung penuh amarah berapi-api tanpa menurunkan tangan dari keningnya, "Kalau Dewan tidak tau, aku sudah masuk _list merah_ sejak kelas satu! Aku ini kriminal terselubung! Dan terus menghancurkan properti sekolah bukan sesuatu yang mudah dikamuflase anggota OSIS, bimbingan asrama, atau guru kesiswaan!"

Sungguh Jihoon sudah kelewat kesal. Tak biasanya ia bicara sepanjang ini (karena dirinya lebih suka diam, menunjukkan emosinya lewat amukan fisik ketimbang omelan membuang-buang suara) namun entah kenapa kadang rasanya selalu terbalik jika itu pada Soonyoung. Terlebih ketika dengan santainya siswa itu menanggapi sambil menahan tawa, " _Idih, ngaku_ kriminal terselubung."

Jihoon mendengus, hendak ia mengambil salah satu sepatu pantofelnya namun Soonyoung lebih dulu kembali bersuara, "Jadi ... kenapa kau memberi tauku?" ujaran itu keluar seiring kuluman senyum siswa Kwon itu kembangkan sembari (kembali) memilin ujung serangamnya.

 _Serasa sok imut gitu_.

Yang disambut terangkatnya salah satu alis Jihoon karena merasa jijik, lalu menjawab, "Anggap saja kau beruntung karena aku kelepasan."

Soonyoung sendiri hanya terkekeh ringan (kembali normal— _tak lagi sok imut_ ), dan kembali bertanya, "Lalu Yoongi _sunbae_?"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ekspresi Jihoon mengeras—kaku. Namun lemas di saat bersamaan, tersirat luka, namun Soonyoung tidak tau apa benar nyatanya.

Hingga ia berinisiatif kembali buka suara karena Jihoon yang hampir lima menit tak kunjung menanggapi, "Biar kutebak! Karena Yoongi _sunbae_ ketua kesiswaan? Jadi dia harus tau kenyataan itu agar memberimu keistimewaan? Tidak menggeretmu ke sidang? _Atau_ ..." Jeda kala dengan kernyitan di alis Soonyoung berkata kuatir, "Karena orang itu mem _bully_ -mu? Menjadikanmu bidak caturnya— _memonopolimu_? Membiarkan identitasmu terus terjaga dengan timbal balik kuasa untuknya?"

Jihoon tertegun sesaat, hening tiga detik sebelum dengan keras siswa Lee itu kembali mendaratkan pukulan di puncak kepala Soonyoung.

Menghasilkan si Kwon yang lagi-lagi memegangi puncak kepalanya kesakitan, "Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan jangan mengatai ketua kesiswaan seenak jidat!" nada itu _kembali_ , tatapan itu pun _kembali_.

"Siapa yang mengatai? Akukan hanya bertanya!" bela Soonyoung tak terima.

"Pertanyaanmu menjurus, Bodoh!"

"Hey! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu- aku hanya bertanya! Takut-takut saja jika benar begitu!"

"Tapi ekspetasimu salah."

Telak. Penuturan terakhir Jihoon membuat Soonyoung kembali menunduk, entah kenapa rasanya selalu saja siswa Kwon itu yang salah di hadapan si manis Lee ini— _selalu kalah dan tak pernah benar_ , "Yasudah ... _maaf_ ," jeda kala Soonyoung kembali mendongak membalas pandang Jihoon,"Lagipula kau sendiri mencurigakan, kau bilang hanya aku dan si ketua OSIS itu yang tau kau anak Presdir Lee. Tapi saat kutanya kenapa dia juga tau kau malah diam sambil memasang ekspresi terluka, apa lagi yang bisa kupercaya selain itu?"

Obsidian kembar Jihoon masih berpendar tersirat amarah, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, "Kau akan percaya kalau kubilang Aku dan Yoongi _sunbae_ , kakak beradik?"

Soonyoung mendelik, kedua alisnya hampir berpaut, "Sedarah?"

Hanya anggukan kecil Jihoon jawabannya.

"Hah?"

Siswa Lee itu kembali membuang muka menatap kosongnya taman belakang sekolah di depan sana sebelum mendecih kecil tanpa menatap Soonyoung sedikitpun, "Sudah kuduga. Tak mungkin ada yang akan percaya kenyataan itu."

Pernyataan Jihoon membuat kedutan pening di kening Soonyoung memakin bertambah. Sungguh ini tidak dapat dipercaya, "Kali ini kuyakin kau pasti bercanda."

Tatapan Jihoon mendingin, pun menjawab masih pada fokus pandangnya pada objek tak kasat mata, "Tidak sama sekali, Kwon. Aku bukan tipe orang bodoh sepertimu yang suka menjadikan omong kosong sebagai candaan."

Soonyoung diam, "M-maaf, tapi kurasa orang bodoh sekali pun tak akan percaya jika kalian berdua saudara sedarah. Persetan akan segala kemiripan kau dan Yoongi keparat itu; fisik, talent, pula emosi serta ego. Realitanya berkata lain, Ji ... kalian bahkan beda marga!"

Jihoon tersenyum kecil, kali pertama ukiran menawan itu Soonyoung lihat di pampangan wajah seorang Lee Jihoon. Namun senyum itu beda, bukan pelampiasan rasa bahagia ataupun suka, namun senyum masam penuh getir sengsara yang tersirat kehampaan— _kentara menyimpan ribuan duka_ , "Ya ... itulah yang kau—dan ribuan orang di sana pikirkan, Kwon. Kalian semua terlalu realistis, berotak pendek— _bodoh_ , hanya beranggapan; _sosok di depan mata ya makhluk sesungguhnya ... bukan bayangan_. Pemikiran sempit yang bahkan selalu kutertawakan tiap-tiap menitnya," jeda, ia mengalihkan pandang menatap Soonyoung, "Kenyataan bisa melewati jalur kewajaran, Kwon. Beda marga belum tentu berbeda darah keturunan," kembali jeda kala si manis Lee kembali menghadap depan. Kepalan tangannya semakin menguat, serta obsidian itu yang tak kunjung mencerah— _malah semakin keruh keadaannya_ , "Orang tua kami bercerai saat Yoongi _sunbae_ berusia delapan tahun, saat itu usiaku enam tahun, jangka usia kami terpaut dua tahun sebenarnya. Kabar sekolah menggosipkan ayah bermain dengan salah satu siswi tingkat akhir sekolah ini, kabar heboh yang terdengar hingga telinga ibu kami. Ibu marah, aku masih ingat betul bagaimana histeria amukannnya kala itu—beberapa keramik hancur berkatnya, piring serta jendela tak lolos dari amukkannya. Dalam emosi ia berteriak; _"Pantas kau jarang pulang akhir-akhir ini Keparat!"_ teriakan yang masih dengan jelas menggema di gendang telingaku. Amarah tak terkendali ibu yang membuat Yoongi _sunbae_ menggenggam lenganku kuat-kuat, aku tau dia marah; sedih, kecewa, _namun disaat bersamaan aku merasakan rasa percaya amat sangatnya pada ayah kami_. Tatapannya kosong menatap pecahan beling yang terus bertambah di lantai ruang tengah, namun obsidian itu seolah berkata padaku; _"Percayalah, Abeoji bukan sosok serendah itu."_ Satu minggu ayah tidak pulang, hal itu memperparah keadaan, kepercayaan yang sedari awal terus Yoongi _sunbae_ tanamkan padaku perlahan meluntur, _"Hyung ... berhenti, Hyung. Apa lagi yang kau harap? Bukankah satu minggu bagai neraka ini sudah cukup? Aku tak bisa percaya lagi pada Abeoji,"_ -kukatakan seperti itu kala Yoongi _sunbae_ dengan tenangnya menatapku penuh harap akan satu atensi dengannya. Tepat dua hari setelah aku berkata demikian ... ayah pulang. Dan dengan kurang ajar ibu menyambut dengan lemparan sarkas surat cerai di depan mukanya," jeda sebentar, Jihoon menarik napas dalam-dalam (yang tergambar begitu memilukan di sepasang obsidian Soonyoung), "Semenjak saat itu hari-hari kami lewati penuh cerca dan cela, pecahan beling pula suara isakkan, diakhiri debuman pintu kasar saat ayah tak kunjung pulang untuk berhari-hari. Tiap menit, tiap detik, pula embusan angin yang terlewati terus kuhitung saat itu. Hingga saat dengan penuh emosi ayah menandatangani surat cerai yang berbulan-bulan sebelumnya ibu lemparkan pada akhirnya keadaan semakin runyam. Ayah pergi— _tak pulang_ , dan bermodal alasan; _"Eomma akan mengunjungi rumah halmaeoni,"_ pun membuat ibu kami sering keluar rumah untuk waktu yang panjang, meninggalkan aku dan Yoongi _sunbae_ kesepian, tercenung akan pemikiran masing-masing, membuat kami hampir gila kalau boleh jujur. Dan saat sidang tiba ... keputusan hakim semakin membuat kami kelewat sinting, Yoongi _sunbae_ dibawa asuh atas nama ibu kami, sedangkan aku atas nama ayah—Presdir Lee. Kita saudara, keluarga, tak ada dua sedarah kandung yang ingin dipisahkan begitu saja. Ingin rasanya kami memberontak dan kabur, melampiaskan seluruh penat itu pada rasa kesenangan sesaat. Tapi kami masih cukup sadar, _dan tak terlewat gila untuk melaksanakannya_. Singkat cerita ... ibu kami sangat benci Presdir saat itu, hingga dengan keputusan sepihak dirinya mengganti nama keluarga Yoongi _sunbae_ menjadi Min, marga keluarganya. Lalu mereka pindah rumah, ibu membawa Yoongi _sunbae_ ke rumah orang tuanya. Melepas seluruh tautan serta ikatan pada aku dan ayah, dirinya tak pernah menjengukku sekalipun, mereka tak pulang, mengirimkan pesan atau telepon, mengabari bagaimana keadaan mereka di sana, dirinya pun tak pernah menatapku sejak surat resmi perceraian turun, bakhan ia melarang Yoongi _sunbae_ untuk kembali atau bertemu denganku dan presdir."

Atsmosfer berubah, dan entah perasaan Soonyoung saja atau memang benar setitik air baru saja menetes dari ujung mata Jihoon. Dengan perasaan iba yang membingungkan Soonyoung membuang pandang ke depan, tetap mendengarkan Jihoon yang kembali melanjuti kisah kelam kehidupannya, "Dan kenyataan bodoh membuat kami terkadang membenci hidup ini ... Presdir—ayah _, tidak salah_ , dia tidak pernah bermain dengan siswi manapun. Kenyataan yang mesti kami ketahui kala dua hari kepergian ibu yang benar-benar tak akan kembali lagi, saat dengan resmi hak asuh Yoongi _sunbae_ dilimpah kan padanya, ia berkata dengan penuh sesal; air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir kala dengan tulus ia bercerita rasa cintanya yang tak pernah berkurang pada ibu kami. Mencintai wanita itu tanpa cela, menyayanginya sepenuh hati, merawat benih kebahagiaan mereka tanpa lelah— _Hingga tak pernah secuilpun niat baginya untuk mencari pengganti yang lain_." Jeda, "Saat itu dirinya jarang pulang dikarenakan kepala yayasan yang lama— _kakek kami_ sakit, beliau koma, dan sebagai putra sulung segala tugas yayasan diberikan padanya. Kenyataan yang benar-benar menohok jantung hati kami; rapuh, retak— _hancur dalam sekejap_. Kenyataan yang membuat kami tak lagi merasakan ujung-ujung kaki serta seluruh persendian. Kenyataan yang— _hiks!_ "

Perkataan mengambang Jihoon sontak mengundang reflek Soonyoung menoleh.

 _Benarkah itu isakan?_

Dapat Soonyoung lihat kepala Jihoon yang semakin menunduk. Sengaja siswa mungil itu menyembunyikan air mukanya agar tak terlihat. Meski seberusaha apapun Jihoon menyembunyikan wajah, pada kenyataannya Soonyoung tetap tau bahwa sosok mungil itu tengah menangis, kentara jelas dari sebelah tangan Jihoon yang mengusap kasar jalur air matanya. Terlebih saat sosok manis itu melanjuti, "Kenyataan yang sekejap membuatku membenci kedua orang tuaku sendiri— _hiks!_ Ke-kenapa mereka tak menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin?— _hiks!_ Kenapa ayah tak mengatakan itu langsung pada ibu sejak awal?— _hiks!_ Kenapa ibu langsung percaya pada rumor itu?— _hiks!_ K-kenapa?— _hiks!_ K-kenapa? Kenapa aku hanya diam saja dan tak percaya pada Yoongi _sunbae_?— _hiks!_ — _hiks!_ "

Soonyoung tertegun. Setetes air yang dilihatnya tadi memang benar adanya—bukan hayalan, ataupun halusinasi. Air mata yang kini menetes lebih banyak. Bulir indah yang menjadi saksi bisu tiap kesengsaraan yang tergambar dalam hati siswa manis di sebelahnya.

Soonyoung dapat melihat. Meski tetap terlihat kuat dan tegak, sesungguhnya Jihoon tidak begitu, sosok mungilnya lemah— _begitu rapuh_. Kehancuran keluarga yang tertoreh semenjak kecil membuat Soonyoung paham betul betapa kerasnya dunia yang sosok itu alami. Tak ayal Soonyoung merasa sosok Jihoon yang kini begitu remuk di sisinya.

Cukup lama Soonyoung memandang keterpurukkan Jihoon, air mata mulai menderas di pipi putih siswa Lee itu. Tapi Soonyoung diam, dirinya tetap diam, pasalnya ia tau jika saat ini Jihoon hanya butuh pendengar, bukan penasihat.

Hingga tak kuasa Soonyoung bertindak kala isakkan Jihoon mencepat dengan volume lebih kencang.

Sesungguhnya Soonyoung terbiasa akan hal seperti ini. Para sahabat, anggota klub, bahkan kedua orang tuanya sering menjadikannya sebagai sandaran dan pelampiasan setiap duka, di kerena meraka tau; _Kwon Soonyoung, si Bajingan yang tidak pernah serius dalam tanggung jawabnya_ adalah pendengar yang amat baik dalam setiap kesempatan.

Tapi entah kenapa, Soonyoung merasa beda jika itu Jihoon— _Jika sosok yang berduka di sandarannya adalah Jihoon_. _Ji_ _k_ _a sosok y_ _a_ _ng menangis di sebelahnya adalah Jihoon. Jika sosok yang dengan lemahnya_ _merunduk di sisinya adalah Jihoon._

 ** _Jika sosok yang kini dalam pelukkannya adalah Jihoon._**

Soonyoung bisa rasakan bagian dada almamaternya merembas basah, ia tau itu air mata Jihoon yang semakin menderas. Sosok mungil dalam rengkuhannya bergetar hebat, senggukan pun terus berguntur dalam telinga Soonyoung. Membuatnya kembali luput akan penyesalan berarti.

Alangkah baiknya jika tadi ia tak mengungkit masalah Yoongi, mungkin sisi kelam Lee Jihoon tak akan pernah nampak di sepasang obsidiannya. Dirinya— _berkat kebodohannya_ , Jihoon tak lagi seperti Jihoon yang selalu berdebat dengannya tiap-tiap hari. Tak ada kini Jihoon yang galak nan tegas, tak ada Jihoon yang mendecih sesarkas tembaga, tak ada Jihoon yang selalu ia kagumi akan keganasan siswa itu dengan tubuh mungilnya.

Soonyoung merutuk, namun dalam diam ia mengelus abstrak punggung Jihoon lamat-lamat. Berpikir; _bahwa sosok Lee Jihoon tak jauh berbedanya_.

Kenangan masa lalu yang tak semudah membalik telapak tangan tuk melupakannya.

Hingga beberapa sekon berselang ... Jihoon membalas pelukan. Mencengkram kuat punggung almamaternya, sesenggukan yang terkuar berdegup lebih cepat, serta rembasan air semakin Soonyoung rasa kehangatannya.

"Tenanglah Ji, aku bersamamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Entah mengapa_ _kesedihan_ _sosok itu bagai debar keputus asaan bagi Soonyoung._ _Remaja_ _tangguh_ _yang mengalahkan pedang keterpurukan; hancur dan meretak di_ _setiap inci_ _sudut memoriny_ _a. Berkat sosok itu, Lee Jihoon_ — _sosok_ _semanis gula_ _kapas yang penuh ilusi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **YaGook High School.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah bersistem asrama nan elit itu? Sebuah sekolah dengan gedung megah beratitektur kelas tinggi dengan ukiran motif zaman romawi.

Agaknya gedung bersejarah, sekolah ini selalu melahirkan anak didik berkelas dari keluaraga terpandang. Tak ayal ada siswanya bernotabene tak kaya. Namun hal itu bukanlah penghalang bagi penghuni sekolah untuk saling mengejar prestasi.

.

.

Namun bukan seluruh penghuninya memiliki rata-rata otak cerdas juga. Tidak percaya?

Mari ikut aku untuk berkenalan dengan beberapanya dari ratusan di sini.

.

.

.

.

 **Park Jimin, 11-E** ; _pencetus adanya HAM-C (Hak Asasi Manusia-Cebol) di sekolah._

 **Kim Mingyu, 10-D** ; _idol sekolah yang isi otaknya hanya pikiran mesum._

 **Kwon Soonyoung, 11-C** ; _leader absurd tim dence sekolah._

 **Boo Seungkwan, 10-D** ; _pembela kebenaran bagi para siswa tampan_.

.

Dan ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

Ini chapter paling panjang Cuy =w=

Bablas kuterhanyut akan romansa cinta SoonHoon yang merumitkan. Pengen dibuat makin belibet sebenernya untuk ini orang berdua. Tapi pusing sendiri, apa lagi udah ngusung konsep ruwet buat VKook =_=

Kali ini pengen buat yang rada sad gimanaaa gituuuu ... =w= Eh tapi ya kali, yang kemaren pengen dibikin _fluff-lawak_ aja jadi berantakan (lirik VerKwan :v **Boo** : Apaan lu lirik-lirik gue ama ayang enon?! Gua cakar nih! **Saya** : -_-) Gimana yang pengen dibuat sad-sadan? Bhak! Sudah diwanti-wanti dari awal! _Sad-lawak_ emang bakalan lebih absurd :v :v Ternyata bener, Bruh!

Jadi mari kita buat VKook di _next story_ pake konsep kesayangan aja; _Cabul-lawak_ =w=

*Bhuahaha :v ngakak sendiri gue!*

Udah itu ajah. Yang pasti kucinta bang Mphi dan akang Sunyong =w=

Btw, kasian elah kang Sunyong digeplakin mulu~ Uji jahat ama pacar =_=

 **Uji:** Ekting bruh, ekting. Lagiankan gaplokan itu menggambarkan betapa cintanya gue ama mas Hoci.

 **Saya** : Hoci, hoci -_- Sok imut lu! Gua suapin sempak lu nyaho! (kemudian ane dilempar ke KUA bareng akang Sunyoung)

*Tamat*

 **Uji** : -_- Teruslah berhayal Li, sampe gue sebohay nicki minaj.

— ** _Abaikan percakapan di atas, plis!_** —

Khusus lope untuk **YM424** ; emakku tercintah kesayangan babeh Juki =w= Poppo mak! Poppo! Mumumu ...

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Tak terlalu jauh dari tempat Soonyoung-Jihoon berada. Di balik semak-semak seorang siswa sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya yang terus memotret ke arah mereka, "Terima kasih untukmu, Park Jimin. Berkat usiranmu setengah jam lalu aku dapat moment yang tepat tanpa harus lama-lama menunggu," jeda kala dengan bengisnya siswa itu terkekeh ringkas, " _Headline_ besar asrama! Tambahan bahan untuk dipublishkan besok! _Kisah tragis Lee Jihoon dengan sisa-sisa kencing Kwon Soonyoung_ _—yang berakhir pelukan mesra di taman belakang_ ," kali ini ia tertawa tanpa suara, " _Oh my_ ...," kemudian bangkit dari persembunyian dan melenggang pergi sambil bernyanyi dengan lirik abstrak, " _lonely, still lonely ... you're not a lonely, baby. Lonely,still lonely~ Yeah! Oooh ... I'm here, baby. You're not alone yeah baby ... uuu~_ "

Lantunannya menipis seiring sosoknya menjauh.

.

.

oOo

(BGM Cr : Hyorin - Lonely).

Tapi diacak-acak jadi absurd=_=

Ps: Pokonya jangan make lirik itu buat karaokean :v


	9. Chapter 7 : Never Mind

Hallo! **WTC** - **OH** juga jadi salah satu dari _post_ and _up_ lima fanfik buat ngerayain ulang tahun kekasih tercinta Kim Tae; kekasih gelapku—babehku, _Jung_ _Kookie sayang_ =w=

Pas banget ama partnya VKook _bruh_!

 **#HappyJungkookDay #Happy** **정국** **Day** **#HappyKookieDay #HappyJeonggukDay #HappyJKDay #HappyGoldenMaknaeDay**

.

Habis ini kubakal ngelanjut hiatus egeeeen~

 _So_ , **happy reading!**

* * *

 **Warning!**

 _Chapter ini sama sekali ga ada lawak-lawaknya(?)_ — _maybe_ :v

.

.

Kim Taehyung.

Seonggok siswa kelas dua— _yang mati saja jika tidak mengenalnya_.

Tidak perlu penjelasan, pula penjabaran ratusan kata.

Karena Kim Taehyung adalah sosok bangsat yang paling diakui eksistensinya; ketampannya— _bangsat_ , pesonanya— _bangsat_ , kemenawanannya— _bangsat_ , tak terelakkan guntur karismanya pun kelewat _bangsat_. Pula tak terpungkiri kebaikan hati serta kelembutan bagai permadani beludrunya yang terbungkus akan cengkraman sifat barbar di sisi hitam Kim Tae memang benar adanya dipenuhi ke _bangsat_ an.

 _Karena Kim Taehyung; si pemberontak idiot, bajingan sialan YaGook High School yang dianugerahi ribuan misteri bangsat dalam dirinya._

.

 ** _Brak!_**

.

Pukul 21:40 PM.

Entah sudah kali keberapa gema itu terdengar beriring gebrakan kencang menyambut permukaan meja nakas di sebelah kasur.

"Sifat kekanakkanmu ini yang kadang membuatku jengah, Kook!" dan pekikan tegas itu selalu menjadi lantunan selanjutnya.

Jelas kentara, sosok Kim Taehyung tengah dilanda emosi berselimut murka. Dirinya berdiri tepat di hadapan Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa semenjak kehadiran mereka di dalam kamar ini tiga jam lalu. Taehyung tau Jungkook marah, namun entah kenapa hal itu membuat dirinya lebih marah. Jika saja ini bukan Jeon Jungkook, sudah si Kim pastikan bahwa siswa dihadapannya telah hancur sejadi-jadinya sejak tadi.

"Bicara, Sialan! Kau membuatku kehabisan toleransi!" teriakan sarkas yang lagi-lagi menganak, terkuar bebas tanpa adanya belas kasih.

Namun yang diteriaki dengan tanpa gentarnya memalingkan muka seakan tak peduli.

 _Cukup sudah!_

Setidaknya Taehyung telah berusaha sabar mengikuti arus permainan Jungkook, membuat dirinya tersesat pada labirin tak berjung dan kembali pada jurang kemarahan. Hingga tak kuasa ia mengepalkan kedua tangan sampai buku-buku jemarinya memutih, kemudian dengan tak berperasaan menarik dagu Jungkook tanpa pengertian tenggang rasa hingga bocah itu kembali menghadapnya.

Ringis yang pertama kali Jungkook suarakan, tidak main-main sakit yang ia terima dari sentakkan itu; tangan Taehyung yang dengan kuat mencengkram dagunya, jemari Taehyung yang tak memberi ampun menancapkan kuku pada pipi bawahnya, serta bukan main sakit di lehernya akibat paksaan toleh yang diterimanya.

Namun Jungkook tau, jika ia lemah dan dengan terang-terangan menyatakan kesakitannya, maka sosok di depannya kini akan mengambang penuh menang, pun berakhir dirinya yang akan kembali dikemudikan dengan begitu bengis, tidak ada kata toleransi lagi bagi sosok itu jikalau ia telah seperti ini. Hingga Jungkook lah yang lagi-lagi harus menjadi pihak antagonis di sini, "Jangan menyentuhku, Bajingan!" nadanya menyeret, tergambar dengan penuh desis peringatan, pula menatap sekembar obsidian Taehyung penuh sulut tantangan.

Dan perlakuan Jungkook cukup untuk membuat sosok Kim Tae dalam mode normal mengamuk dalam murka.

Dirinya geram, semakin kencang mencengkram dagu Jungkook hingga membuat siswa manis itu mengerang. Dan dengan tak berperasaan ia mendorong tubuh Jungkook kebelakang hingga sosok itu berbaring di bawahnya.

Mengungkung Jungkook dalam kuasanya hingga tak membiarkan si Jeon memberontak ( _bahkan bergerak_ ).

Kim Taehyung kurus—terlihat teramat _gampang_ dari luar. Namun bukanlah rahasia lagi jika sosok itu tak selemah kelihatannya.

Dan perbedaan postur Jungkook-Taehyung bukanlah banding yang semestinya divotingkan lewat _visual_. Karena Kim Taehyung dengan raga kurusnya, mampu melempar Jeon Jungkook lagi-lagi dalam kungkungannya. Ingat pepatah; _don't judge a book by its cover_?—Oh! _Kurasa itu sudah pernah digambarkan untuk Taetae kita._

"Coba ulangi perkataanmu ... _kau sebut aku apa_?" Taehyung mendesis, suaranya penuh akan ketidak terimaan. Angannya membungcah ingin sekali menghajar siswa manis di bawahnya, tapi sekelebat memori mengingatkannya akan tindak yang semestinya tak ia lakukan.

Namun dengan kurang ajar segala kesabarannya kembali dikikis si manis Jeon kala dengan lantang ia menjawab, "Lepaskan aku, _Bajingan_. Jangan menyentuhku— _aku tak sudi disentuh tangan laknatmu_ ," jeda menyambut, memberi Taehyung kesempatan kembali mengepal tangan kirinya yang terbebas. Sungguh, hampir saja ia kelewat sinting untuk mendaratkan kepalan itu di permukaan pipi Jungkook, namun yang hendak ditinju lebih dulu melanjutkan membuat segala emosinya membumbung tinggi dan lenyap akan memori yang kembali berputar, " _Menyingkir_. Atau kupastikan _kau hancur_ detik ini juga."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**

 **[ VKook-TaeKook ]**

— **_Chapter 7: Never Mind_** —

.

.

 _"_ _ **Welcome To Our Hostel**_ _. YaGook High School adalah sekolah menengah atas (megah nan elit) bersistem asrama yang memelihara enam anak pembuat masalah."_

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEENFF! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Summary**

 _Entah siapa yang salah, Taehyung terkadang bingung mengapa Tuhan mempersatukan mereka._

* * *

.

 ** _Flashback On_**

.

Dengan langkah lebar Jungkook berjalan setengah emosi menjauhi ruang kesiswaan. Hingga dirinya terhenti di depan kelas kosong (ditinggal penghuninya memasuki jam olahraga) saat ia dengar gema langkah kaki berlari di sepanjang koridor membesar -mendekatinya.

Lalu terhenti kala sosok yang amat ia kenali berjalan separuh terengah kehadapannya dari arah belakang. Menarik kedua tangannya hati-hati kemudian berkata tulus, "Kook, _mian_."

"Berhenti meminta maaf kalau pada akhirnya kau mengulangi kesalahanmu, Hyung."

Sosok itu—Taehyung, meringis sebelum berkata lirih, "Kook, _jebal_."

Mengundang tatapan mendingin Jungkook yang diteruskan siswa manis itu sedikit membuang muka, "Jangan meminta maaf padaku, Hyung. Bukan aku yang seharusnya mendapat kata itu darimu," jeda kala Jungkook kembali membalas pandang Taehyung dengan lembutnya, "Sana, minta maaf pada Yoongi _hyung_."

Namun Taehyung mendecih, memutar bola mata jengah kemudian membuang muka, "Tidak akan."

Dan perilaku Taehyung cukup untuk Jungkook kembali pada emosinya.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu mengejarku," pernyataan itu ia suarakan dengan penuh amarah— _dingin_ , dan tak terelakkan gemelatuk gerahamnya.

Hendak siswa Jeon itu melanjutkan langkah, namun si Kim lebih dulu menghalangi lewat tubuhnya.

"Ayolah Kook ... _apapun_ , asal jangan berhubungan dengan anggota kesiswaan," terbesit keputusasaan di sederet kalimat yang dengan lirih Taehyung suarakan.

Namun hal itu justru yang membuat Jungkook semakin kesal, "Kalau begitu jangan _berhubungan_ denganku. Karena kuyakin kau tidak kelewat bodoh untuk mengingat aku ini _anggota kesiswaan_ , Kim Taehyung-ssi."

Kemudian dengan bengis Jungkook melangkah tanpa hirau telah menubruk ujung bahu Taehyung.

Meninggalkan si Kim dengan perasaan campur aduknya mengerang tertahan di tempat.

* * *

Jam berlalu, namun hingga pukul setengah tujuh Taehyung tak kunjung mendapati Jungkook di manapun.

Awalnya Taehyung kira siswa itu meningglkannya untuk kembali ke kelas. Namun pemikirannya salah, kala setengah jam Jungkook mengacuhkannya sendirian; Taehyung berbalik. Berjalan tenang ke kelas Jungkook untuk menunggu siswa Jeon itu hingga sekolah selesai.

Katakanlah Taehyung gila. Terserah saja, toh siswa itu tak akan menyangkalnya. Rela membolos untuk menunggui Jungkook yang tengah emosi bukanlah hal yang sekali dua kali ia lakoni.

Namun kuperjelas, _penafsirannya salah_ —pemikiran akan Jungkook yang beberapa jam lalu dengan wajah sebal tertutup rapih tengah menengadah mendengarkan baik-baik sang guru di depan kelas **benar-benar salah** _._

 _Kerena pada kenyataannya siswa itu tak ada di kelasnya. Bahkan tak ada di manapun hingga jam pulang berdentang nyaring._

Satu hal yang sontak memacu degup berantakan di tengah jantung Taehyung. Jungkook siswa teladan, petugas kesiswaan terbaik di kelas satu, pula urutan ke sembilan di struktur utama siswa berpengaruh sesekolah— _kandidat kuat pengganti posisi Yoongi_. Siswa _guidance_ terbaik sekolah yang kemungkinan sangat kecil untuk membolos satu mata pelajaran.

Dan Taehyung tau pasti akan hal itu.

Hingga entah untuk kali keberapa, Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku; menyalahkan layarnya hingga benda pipih itu menyala dan dengan lekas menyentuh angka satu di panggilan darurat tanpa membuka kunci pengaman ponselnya.

Entah keberuntungan atau mukjizat, kali ini panggilannya diangkat.

 _"Berhenti mencari dan berhenti menghubungiku. Aku ingin sendiri, urusi saja hidupmu, jangan repot-repot menemukanku."_

Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja tanpa pengucapan _'Hallo'_ dari yang menelpon.

Taehyung menghela napas pasrah, setidaknya ia dapat sedikit bernapas lega mengetahui _Jungkook-nya_ baik-baik saja.

Dengan langkah biasa ia melangkah.

Satu tujuan yang ia tentukan kini; _sebuah gudang terbengkalai di belakang gedung olahraga_.

* * *

Tanpa salam siswa Kim itu memasuki gudang.

Langkah membawanya ke sofa panjang yang diduduki Jimin. Namun seakan tak melihat siswa Park itu, Taehyung menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa tanpa sapa.

Sesungguhnya siswa Kim itu menyadari Jimin yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik sebuah ponsel (entah milik siapa) yang tersalur _powerbank_ milik Seungkwan, Mingyu yang sibuk senyam-senyum sendiri dipojokan dengan majalah dewasa di kedua tangannya (berkedok membaca majalah _bokep_ itu, padahal Taehyung tau pasti senyuman sang _hobae_ bukan karenanya), serta si Boo yang tengah berdiri menghadap mading keagungannya dengan raut bahagia terpatri di wajah yang membelakangi mereka semua— _Taehyung sadar_ , namun entah kenapa semuanya terasa tak begitu menarik di sepasang obsidiannya kini.

Hingga Hoseok masuk menambah jumlah mereka sambil mengarahkan senter dari ponselnya menyorot mereka berempat. Menerangi isi gudang yang hanya diterangi sebuah senter berwat sedang yang digantung asal di tengah atap-atap ruangan dengan rapia (mengingat tak ada lagi aliran listrik di dalam gudang ini), sambil berkata dengan nada absurdnya seakan memberi sesembahan ke roh leluhur, "Heeey ... para penghuni gudang yang dibuah bibirkan para siswa-siswi YaGook ... berkumpullah dan dengarkan berita besar apa yang akan memukau artikel sekolah esok pagi ..."

Jimin yang pertama kali mendongak. Mengernyit sambil menatap Hoseok penuh antisipasi, dibalas bisikan tak kentara Hoseok berkata _"Bukan kau,_ " yang hanya terlihat olehnya.

Setelah itu Jimin menghela napas dan kembali disibukkan kegiatannya mengotak-atik ponsel bukan miliknya.

Taehyung tak bergerak. Namun Mingyu dan Seungkwan begitu antusias melangkah kearah Hoseok, "Apa, Hyung?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan dengan nada berbeda; Mingyu sungguhan antusias, sedangkan Seungkwan separuh wanti-wanti.

"Tambahan bahan untuk dipublishkan besok! _Berakhirnya kisah tragis Lee Jihoon dan sisa-sisa kencing Kwon Soonyoung_ _dengan pelukan mesra di taman belakang_ ," ujarnya sembari mengangkat ponsel memperlihatkan tulisan yang siap ia publish untuk artikel esok hari di blog khusus sekolah.

Tiga lainnya mengernyit (Mingyu, Jimin, Taehyung) bahkan Jimin-Taehyung menoleh dan beberapa detik tak peduli akan pikiran masing-masing. Hendak Mingyu mengambil ponsel Hoseok dari pemiliknya, namun tangan Seungkwan lebih cepat dari pergerakannya, membuat Mingyu merengut di tempat.

Hoseok sendiri biasa saja, namun kala Seungkwan berkata dengan santai seketika dirinya panik merampas ponsel dari siswa Boo itu, "Sudah kuduga itu berita besarnya, Hyung. Kuharap berita itu tak akan tersebar besok, karena- Oh! Kurasa aku baru saja menghapus bahan matang artikelmu."

Mingyu mengerjap. Jimin-Taehyung kembali pada kesibukannya sendiri seakan tak peduli Hoseok yang kini meratapi ponselnya sambil meraung kala si Boo tanpa dosa melenggang kembali pada madingnya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Tidak ada yang tidak bisa Diva Boo lakukan, Hansoool ...," bisikan itu Seungkwan suarakan dengan raut cerianya kembali sambil memandang lama foto Hansol di mading keramatnya.

Detik kembali berjalan lamban bagi Taehyung, tak ada lagi suara yang dapat didengarnya meski raungan Hoseok semakin memekakan telinga, hendak ia memejamkan mata namun pertanyaan Jimin lebih dulu membuat rasa kantuknya menghilang dilanjuti kernyitan ketiga sahabatnya dan terhentinya raungan Hoseok.

"Tae, bukankah ini foto kecilmu? Dengan ... -Oh! Kurasa aku salah lihat, tapi ini ... Jung-Kook bukan?" pertanyaan itu Jimin suarakan separuh tak yakin. Jeda kala dengan gemetar ia menggenggam ponsel di tangannya penuh antisipatif, "Di _handphone_ ... Yoongi?"

Obsidian Taehyung menyalak, tubuhnya menegap seketika, menoleh hendak merampas benda pipih itu dari sang sahabat. Namun tanpa diduganya Seungkwan kembali menjadi si tangan cepat; merampas ponsel di tangan jimin dari belakang sofa, membawa ponsel serta _powerbank_ nya di kedua tangan, kemudian dengan pandangan tak lepas ia memandang lekat-lekat gambar di layarnya bersama Mingyu beserta Hoseok yang mendekat ikut penasaran.

Ketiganya saling pandang, serentak menatap kearah Jimin yang menghadap belakang dalam duduknya, saling menggedikkan alis dan berakhir menatap Taehyung penuh tanya.

Hoseok yang merampas ponsel Yoongi dari Seungkwan. Membawa benda itu dengan dirinya yang berjalan ke depan Taehyung.

"Tae, kurasa penafsiran Jimin akan sosok yang tertawa bersamamu difoto masa kecilmu ini benar adanya. _Dia Jungkook_ , Jeon Jungkook. Si jenius sialan yang tak mungkin kuragukan lagi ini sosoknya, jangan mengelak Tae, aku tau pasti foto-foto kecil Jungkook yang sering beredar di kalangan para siswi. Ini dia, dan apa maksudnya ini— _apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami_?" sudah lama Jimin, Mingyu, Seungkwan, bahkan Taehyung tak mendengar penuturan begini serius dari sosok humoris penuh gurau Jung Hoseok.

Namun Taehyung diam. Tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari celah bibirnya hingga sepuluh menit berselang. Ada yang tidak beres, Kim Taehyung dalam mode normal tidak mungkin membuat mereka menunggu tanggapan lebih dari satu menit, karena Kim Tae yang sesungguhnya mereka tau pasti adalah sosok yang amat berani akan mengambil keputusan pula menyuarakan tanggapan. Mencari jalan keluar dari musibah berkat untaian spontannya; _karena haram bagi Kim Taehyung untuk menjilat liurnya sendiri._

Dan sepuluh menit bukanlah waktu yang wajar untuk mereka tunggu selain sosok itu berada dalam mode idiot.

"Tae, kita sahabat 'kan? Bukan babumu yang harus terus menunggu di bawah kuasa seorang tuan muda Kim putra bungsu pemilik RaeTae _group_!"

Penuturan sarkas Hoseok sontak membuat Taehyung mendelik, "Bangsat! Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan mengungkit hal itu?!"

Oke, Hoseok paham ia keterlaluan. Namun hanya inilah cara yang ampuh untuk menyulut Taehyung agar mau buka suara.

"Maka dari itu, katakan Tae! Jawab yang jujur! Kau selalu berkata pada kami untuk tidak menyembunyikan rahasia satu sama lain! _Kim Taehyung pantang menjilat ludahnya sendiri 'kan_? Kalau begitu katakan— _cerita apa yang kau rahasiakan dari kami_. Kita sahabat bukan?"

Dan ketiga lainnya diam kala Hoseok telah berubah begini tempramen. Tak ada yang bisa melawan Taehyung— _tidak ada_ , selain sosok Jung Hoseok. Karena mereka tau, gurat emosi Taehyung akan menghilang dengan mulut Hoseok yang begitu pandai bicara dan membalikan argumen, menuntun sosok kelam Taehyung hingga begitu transparan untuk dibaca. Dirinya yang dapat dengan mudah mengerti Taehyung— _mengerti gestur keterpurukan Taehyung_ , mengerti mengapa begitu dekat Taehyung dengan Park Jimin tanpa mengetahui ikatan apa diantara mereka, mengerti angan Taehyung begitu ingin Kwon Soonyoung mempercayai semuanya, mengerti gerik Taehyung kala menarik Mingyu dalam _gang_ nya, mengerti kemarahan Taehyung pada penindas yang memanfaatkan Seungkwan.

Mengerti sejak lama ada yang tidak beres akan hubungan sahabatnya denga Jeon Jungkook— _paham_ , dirinya paham betul sosok Taehyung luar dalam. Hingga tak kuasa dirinya untuk menguak prahara terakhir Kim Taehyung hingga tak lagi begitu susah ditebak.

Dengan sekali embusan napas kasar adik tunggal Kim Seokjin itu merampas ponsel dari tangan Hoseok, mencabut powerbanknya, kemudian dengan kasar menghapus foto kecilnya di dalam sana.

Memalingkan wajah kemudian melempar ponsel Yoongi kearah Jimin lalu bertanya dengan nada rendah penuh tekanan emosi, "Kenapa ponsel Ketua Bajingan itu ada padamu, Keparat?!"

Hoseok yang mengernyit, dengan kesal ia menarik lengan Taehyung yang hendak menjangkau kerah seragam Jimin, "Jangan mengalihkan topik, Bangsat!" jeda kala dengan tak terelakkan sebersit emosi saling beradu lewat benturan obsidian Taehyung-Hoseok yang menyalak saling pandang, "Kau membuatku ingin menginjakmu sekarang, Tae. Lihatlah betapa lucu Kim Taehyung yang mengalihkan topik," kemudian kekehan penuh cela itu Hoseok suarakan dengan senyum miring.

Taehyung mendesis, kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Dan Seungkwan menyela sebelum tinju Taehyung mendarat di permukaan pipi Hoseok dan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.

"Cukup, Hyung! Bisa saja Jungkook itu tetangga atau sahabat masa kecil Tae _hyung_! Jangan berpikiran negatif ... _kumohon_. Kita sahabat 'kan?" nada lirih tak terelakkan terdengar dari sederet penuturan itu.

Dan perkataan Seungkwan cukup untuk Hoseok melepas cengkraman tangannya dari pergelangan Taehyung, "Aku pilih opsi terakhir. Kau ... sahabat masa kecil, _dengan Jungkook_?"

Taehyung diam. Obsidiannya berpendar mencari-cari kata yang tepat. Jikalau ia berkata **_tidak_** apakah mungkin para sahabatnya akan percaya? Namun jika ia berkata **_ya_** apa mungkin para sahabatnya akan diam saja?

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika kalian ada hubungan saat kecil?" dan pertanyaan datar Hoseok sudah membulatkan keputusan sepihak siswa yang bertanya.

Taehyung sendiri memilih diam, tidak menyangkal tidak pula mengakui keputusan sahabatnya. Jujur dalam hati amarah masih membumbung di benaknya, namun dari pada marah-marah dirinya kini bungkam. Tak memberi argumen labih baik menurutnya kini.

* * *

Lima menit setelah keputusan sepihak Hoseok yang serasa menyelamatkannya dari maut. Taehyung berhasil keluar dari markas mereka, berjalan menelusuri koridor sepi sekolah pukul sembilan lewat dua belas malam.

Sungguh, kentara jelas siswa Kim ini tengah menahan gebuan emosi. Tangannya mengepal, langkahnya menghentak berat, gigi bergemelatuk, serta obsidian hampanya yang menajam hebat.

Taehyung benci ini. Ia benci kala seseorang menyudutkannya, benci kala seseorang mengintimidasinya, meragukan untaiannya, mendorongnya terus dalam tekan aturan, pula menghianati segenap titik kepercayaannya. Dan teramat benci ketika yang membuatnya nampak begutu terpojok adalah dia: Jeon Jungkook— _seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah bisa dihajarnya._

Dan alangkah bencinya Taehyung kala melihat sosok itu berjalan tenang dari ujung koridor ke arahnya. Menunduk dengan tumpukan buku dalam genggaman sebelah tangan.

Sesungguhnya Taehyung bertanya: _"Apa yang dia lakukan hingga larut begini?"_

Tapi pertanyan itu sama sekali tidak lebih menarik dengan emosi acak dalam benaknya.

Taehyung marah. Langkah beratnya menghentak tegas mendekati sosok manis yang mulai mendekat. Terhenti tepat di hadapan sosok itu yang turut terhenti.

"Dari mana saja kau?" pertanyaan Taehyung lontar sebagai pengalih gebuan laknat dalam jantungnya.

Yang ditanya mendongak. Tak kaget sama sekali melihat siswa yang tengah dihindarinya bediri di hadapannya kini.

Dua pasang obsidian saling bersibobrok menatap satu sama lain pada dua busur berbeda. Satu sisi terpampang penuh intimidasi, di sisi lainnya penuh tanda tanya namun terlihat begitu tenang.

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu mencariku 'kan?"

Gemelatuk giginya berbunyi. Namun Taehyung sadar tak seharusnya ia melampiaskan seluruh emosi pada sosok di hadapannya, "Kita perlu bicara," nadanya melunak, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Namun bagai tak berharga. Seluruh kendali emosinya dirusak begitu saja oleh sosok ini, lagi dan lagi. _Entah untuk kali keberapa_.

"Aku tidak mau menjawabnya, dan aku tidak mau bicara denganmu," bahkan sosok itu melangkah melewati Taehyung bagai siswa itu pernah tak ada di sana.

 _Baiklah. Rasanya cukup untuk main sabar-sabarannya._

Taehyung berbalik, berjalan tegas kearah sosok yang tak jauh darinya. Menarik pergelangan sosok itu tanpa ampun, tak peduli meski sang pemilik tercekat dan memekik sakit, "Jangan main-main denganku, Jeongguk-ah."

Kemudian membawanya paksa ke area luar sekolah.

* * *

Debuman keras menggema kala dengan tak sabaran Taehyung menutup pintu kamarnya.

Mendorong Jungkook hingga punggung siswa manis itu dengan ironis menubruk permukaan pintu hingga untuk kali kedua debuman keras menggema. Mengurung Jungkook di antara pintu dan dirinya. Kemudian dengan cepat memutar kunci yang masih menggantung di _handle_ pintu lalu membuangnya asal.

Sakit— _sungguh_ , rasanya tak main-main nyeri yang Jungkook rasakan merambat dari bagian punggung hingga menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Ingin rasanya Jungkook menangis, tapi haram baginya menitihkan air mata di hadapan seorang Kim Taehyung. Tidak, tak akan ada Jeon Jungkook yang terlihat lemah dan untuk kesekian kali kembali menjadi boneka Kim Tae.

Jungkook mendongak dengan lancang; memasung pandang pada obsidian Tahyung, _matanya merah_. Taehyung sadar siswa itu menahan tangis.

Namun Jeon Jungkook tetaplah Jeon Jungkook, bocah sialan yang selalu terlihat keras kepala di matanya.

Rona merah telah menyambar hingga telinga Jungkook. Menyadarkan Taehyung tak main-main kepala batunya siswa itu yang ingin menangis pun selalu di tahan kala bersamanya.

Peduli setan akan hal itu.

Kala dengan bengis Jungkook melempar buku-bukunya lalu mendorong kuat kedua pundak Taehyung, si pemilik pundak menangkap kedua tangannya, mencengkramnya— _merematnya_. Membuat Jungkook kembali meringis manahan sakit, dan ketika dengan tak berperasaan Taehyung membenturkan kedua tangannya persis seperti mendorong tubuhnya tadi. Jungkook merasa nadi-nadi pada pergelangannya telah tak lagi bekerja.

Tinggi mereka tak terlalu kontras, dan Jungkook benci satu fakta yang kadang kala amat di cercanya itu. Tinggi tubuh yang selalu membuat tatapan sialan Taehyung benar-benar mengarah tepat pada sepasang obsidiannya dengan tajam pun tak terhindarkan. Membuat Jungkook muak dibuatnya. Mungkin ia telah menendang wajah Taehyung sedari tadi kalau saja tak ingat kedua kakinya telah dikunci dengan begitu benar oleh siswa itu hingga tak dapat bergerak seincipun.

Taehyung memangkas jarak di antara wajah mereka, mempersingkat hingga garis bibir keduanya persis sejalur. Jungkook membuang muka kala Taehyung semakin mendekatkan bibir pada bibirnya, membuat si Kim mendecih dengan seringai meremehkan, pun melanjutkan jalur geraknya menuju sebelah telinga Jungkook.

Terhenti kala bibirnya tepat berada di hadapan lubang telinga si Jeon, lalu berbisik, "Tak peduli kau mau bicara padaku atau tidak. Tapi kutanya satu hal padamu, dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau menjawabnya," jeda, nada itu tak main-main Tahyung suarakan. Rendah, pun penuh dominasi, " _Bagaimana bisa foto kecil kita ada di ponsel si Ketua laknat itu?_ "

Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersentak dalam diam, kedua pandangannya membola. Tubuhnya menegang hebat, remangan bulu halus pun seketika menjalar membuat pacu jantungnya berdegup jauh dari kata normal.

Namun dengan hebat Jungkook menangkis segala ketakutannya, dan membalikan hal itu menjadi keberanian mutlak yang kurang ajar.

Ia mememberontak hebat hingga kedua tangannya terlepas (efek reflek Taehyung akibat tindak Jungkook yang tiba-tiba), kemudian mendorong kencang bahu siswa di hadapannya hingga si Kim mundur beberapa langkah.

Sungguh, seharusnya Jungkook beruntung karena Taehyung cukup bermain-main dengannya. Menarik ulur emosi hingga tak lantas melampiaskan tinju pada permukaan wajahnya, tapi segini bengiskah Jungkook membalas kebaikan hatinya?

 _Tidak_. Kerena dimata Jungkook dirinya lah sang korban di sini, Taehyung kurang ajar— _sangat_ , amat tempramen juga kasar, selalu seenaknya dan sesukanya. Tidak sadarkah Taehyung setiap tindak kekejamannya selalu membuat Jungkook tersakiti? Raganya— _hatinya_?

Entah siapa yang salah.

Namun kala Taehyung dengan langkah berat dan tatapan elangnya melangkah sekali. Jungkook pun mengambil tindak yang sama.

Saling maju hingga tubuh keduanya saling berhadapan dalam jangka tak jauh dalam hitungan debu. Tinggi yang hampir sama membuat keduanya lagi-lagi menyatukan pandangan dengan mudah.

Dan Jungkook orang pertama yang bergerak setelah itu, ia mengepal kedua tangan erat-erat. Menggigit bibir bawah tak terlalu jelas kentara—walau Taehyung tetap sadar akan hal itu. Jujur, dia selalu takut apabila Taehyung telah begini emosional. Bayang-bayang si Kim menghajar wajahnya terus terngiang di sudut memori otaknya, _meski hal itu tak pernah terjadi sama sekali_.

Hening beberapa detik hingga Taehyung menghela napas, garis tegasnya melunak, tatapan tajamnya melembut— _ia mengalah_. Ya ... hal yang selalu dilakukannya tiap-tiap kali begini dengan Jungkook (kerena tak akan pernah selesai bila menunggu Jungkook yang mundur untuk melakukannya).

Dengan perlahan ia meraih ke dua tangan Jungkook. Dapat Taehyung lihat cetakan merah bekas cengkraman jemari panjang di pergelangan si Jeon, namun ia tak peduli. Ia lebih memilih menarik pelan kedua tangan Jungkook hingga tubuh siswa Jeon itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Jungkook sendiri diam, meski ekspresi menyalaknya masih terpampang. Kembali menjadi si _Manis Jungkook_ yang akan rela menurut diapa sajakan oleh si _Bangsat Taehyung._

 _Selama si Bangsat itu kembali memperlakukannya bagai permata indah yang harus dijaga dengan sepenuh hati dan kelembutan_.

"Sekarang kutanya baik-baik. Bagaimana bisa foto kecil _kita_ ada pada ponsel si Ketua laknat itu?"

.

 ** _Flashback Off_**

.

Oke, tak perlu ditanya kenapa kedua siswa ini kembali bersitegang. Karena kekeras kepalaan Jungkook yang terus tutup mulut kala ditanya baik-baik oleh Taehyung cukup untuk membuat si Kim lelah akan pemberian toleransi.

Terlebih, si manis ini cukup lancang kepadanya.

" _Menyingkir_. Atau kupastikan _kau hancur_ detik ini juga."

Sebersit amarah berkobar di sepasang hazel Taehyung. Coret kata _cukup_ , si manis ini _sangat_ lancang rupanya.

Taehyung melepas cengkraman tangannya pada dagu Jungkook. Meletakkan kedua tangannya kini menghimpit kepala yang lebih muda.

Jungkook menghela napas sesaat. Namun ketika Taehyung dengan kobaran amarah mendekatkan wajah pada wajahnya; tak melepas kedua obsidiannya dalam tatapan intens seakan menelanjangi, membuat helaan napas itu hilang dan berbuah cekatan sesak kala Taehyung berbisik begitu rendah dan penuh penekanan, "Silahkan lakukan, _jika kau mau hancur lebih dulu dariku_. Kau lancang, Kook. Kita sudah membuat perjanjian— _rahasiakan hubungan kita_ , tapi kau berhianat— _bermain di belakangku, huh_? Oh ... mengagumkan sekali. Sejak kapan kau melakukannya? Sudah berapa banyak yang tau? Apa yang kau ceritakan pada mereka? Bahkan masih sangat banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku! _Bajingan licik sepertimu patut hancur jauh lebih dulu dari pada aku, Kook_ ," sengaja Taehyung menyelipkan jeda, membuat sekujur tubuh Jungkook kembali meremang penuh gejolak kuatir, "Kau mau aku hancur? _Mari lakukan_."

Pernyataan telak Taehyung membuat tubuh Jungkook menegang seketika, namun belum sempat ia meredakan euforia keterkejutan itu, pacu jantungnya kembali terhenti beberapa sekon kala Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba menubrukkan bibir di atas bibirnya. Melumatnya kasar dan tak berperikemanusiaan.

Sadar akan situasi, Jungkook berusaha memberontak. Menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menodrong kuat-kuat tubuh Taehyung, menggerakkan abstrak kakinya untuk menendang apapun agar Taehyung melepaskannya.

Tapi tidak. Hal itu sama sekali tak ampuh untuk kali kedua.

Anggaplah sebelumnya ia beruntung dapat mendorong Taehyung menjauh karena si Kim yang tak fokus. Tapi jangan harap Kim Taehyung akan kembali pada jurang yang sama.

 _Terdorong? Dan meminta maaf padanya? Lagi? Untuk kali kedua dalam sehari? Mati saja!_

Taehyung tak bergeming meski Jungkook kini memberontak lebih hebat. Lumatannya malah semakin ia perdalam. Tekanan emosi membawanya melampiaskan kekesalan itu di tiap alur ciuman paksanya.

Jungkook tau benar _Taehyung-nya_ adalah pencium yang baik, seterburu apapun anak itu mencium seseorang tak pernah Jungkook melihatnya kacau atau berantakan. Tak peduli sebanyak apa siswi cantik yang sudah mendapat ciuman panas darinya.

 _Tapi tak sadarkah Taehyung jika ini ciuman pertama untuk mereka berdua?_

Mereka punya hubungan— _ya_ , tapi tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di benak Jungkook bahwa Taehyung akan begini nekat untuk menciumnya. _Salah, ini salah._

Tidak seharusnya Taehyung menciumnya, menggigit amat gemas bibir bawahnya; membuatnya memekik tertahan dan tanpa diduga Taehyung menyelesakkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Jungkook kembali meremang, gemetar takut becampur aduk dengan perasaan sakit, tidak begini caranya jika Taehyung memang kesal padanya— _jangan seperti ini_ , caranya salah.

 _Kenapa Taehyung menciumnya?_

Masih dengan berontak sepenuh kekuatan Jungkook mencoba menjauhkan Taehyung lewat remasan di kedua bahu siswa itu. Namun alangkah bodoh Jungkook, hal itu malah membuat ciuman Taehyung semakin tak terkendali menjamah bibirnya. Lidah siswa itu terus mengoyak segala isi dalam mulutnya, serta gigi Kim Tae yang dengan bringas menggigiti bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Berontakkan Jungkook pun terjadi di dalam mulut, ia mendorong kuat-kuat lidah Taehyung; _namun kelitan lidahlah yang berbuah akhirnya_. Membuatnya memilih mendiamkan lidahnya kala merasakan Taehyung menyeringai dalam ciuman ini.

Namun Jungkook tak lantas menyerah. Ia masih berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Taehyung yang menyerah. Hingga ia kehilangan akal akibat habisnya pasokan oksigen yang mengisi paru-parunya.

Jungkook mendorong sekuat tenaga dada Taehyung, sesekali menepuknya. Namun yang di atas tak kunjung mau melepaskan tautan mereka.

Seseungguhnya Taehyung tau Jungkook telah sampai pada batasnya, kehabisan oksigen adalah hal terburuk tiap kali ia berciuman. Dan Taehyung paham, untuk Jungkook yang baru pertama kali berciuman empat menit bukan lah waktu yang sebentar untuk mempertahanan udara dalam paru-paru. Namun entah kenapa ada perasaan senang tersendiri kala merasakan siswa keras kepala itu tersiksa di bawah kekangannya. Jika Taehyung tak bisa menyakiti fisik Jungkook, maka ia akan melakukannya dari dalam, membuat siswa Jeon itu sesak dan mati rasa; hingga ia mengemis perampunan darinya dan bersumpah untuk tak akan pernah lagi membantahnya.

Tapi hingga detik si Jeon terbatuk hebat dalam ciuman panas ini, sama sekali tak keluar permohonan ampun dari siswa itu.

Taehyung yang lagi-lagi mengalah— _sial_! Ia melepas ciumannya tak ikhlas. _Ya ... untuk kali ini tidak apalah menjilat ludah sendiri, dari pada anak orang mati?_

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi bengis masih menghiasi. Memandang lekat-lekat Jungkook yang setengah mati menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin setelah batuknya mereda.

Dan aktivitas si Jeon harus terhenti, terganti cekatan napas kembali kala Taehyung dengan nada rendah berkata, "Menghancurkanku, eung? _Silahkan_ , lakukan saja. Itu setelah kumenghancurkanmu _dengan caraku_ lebih dulu. Jeongguk-ssi," jeda, dengan kurang ajarnya Taehyung membenarkan tatanan poni Jungkook lewat tangan kanannya yang masih menjadi penopang agar tubuhnya tak menimpah yang di bawah. Jungkook sendiri kembali menahan napas dan hampir saja tersedak liur sendiri kala mendengar lanjutan untaian Taehyung, "Bersitubuh dengan _bullies_ mungkin akan menjadi aib tersendiri bagi siswa _guidance_ sepertimu, iya 'kan? Jadi mari kita lakukan, Kook-ie sayang. _Kita buat kau hancur perlahan-lahan_ ; terhanyut mencintaiku, membawamu gila akan nikmat kebejatanku, dan terbang hingga kau lupa bagaimana cara kembali. _Kemudian lenyap_. Lenyap bersama injakan sarkas dari telapak sepatuku untuk menyadarkanmu— _surga sesaatmu, adalah neraka abadimu_.

Jangan selalu mengingatkanku, _tenang_ ... aku selalu ingat kau anggota kesiswaan, siswa _guidance_ terbaik? Kandidat ketua OSIS 'kan? _Perlu_ _ **kuludahi**_ _juga wajah manismu_?" jeda, tatapan tajam penuh cela Taehyung tiba-tiba melembut. Tangannya yang tadi membenarkan helaian poni Jungkook kini turun untuk mengelus sebelah pipi Jungkook, "Cukup mengikis kesabaranku, Kook. Jangan buat aku benar-benar melukaimu _dengan caraku_. Hentikan permainan yang kau lakukan di belakangku, jangan membuat rasa kecewaku semakin jauh. Berhenti keras kepala dan katakan kenapa kau menyebar hubungan kita pada Ketua laknat itu? Jelaskan perlahan dan aku akan memaafkanmu— _kita damai_. Dan aku tak akan macam-macam padamu, karena masalah di antara kita selesai. _Bagaimana_?"

Dan jangan salahkan Taehyung jika tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi begitu liar ketika tawaran penuh ketulusannya dijawab buangan wajah (kembali) oleh siswa di bawahnya dengan sangat tak sopan.

Oke, dia sudah berusaha baik dan begitu mau Jungkook? Baiklah, akan ia ikuti kemauan bocah kepala batu ini.

Taehyung menurunkan wajah hingga kepalanya berada di ceruk leher Jungkook. Membuat siswa di bawahnya kebingungan bercampur was-was, "Apa yang akan kau la- _aaahh_ ...," desahan itu tak terelakkan kala Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba menjilat lehernya dalam satu garis lurus, " _Eungh_ ," dan lenguhan ia tuturkan setelah Taehyung menghisap pelan beberapa titik di lehernya. Sensasi yang diberikan tak tertahankan, Jungkook memejam erat kala Taehyung terus menyusuri keseluruhan lehernya. Jungkook akui ia menyukai bagaimana cara Taehyung memanjakannya kini, _liar_ —seperti biasa, namun lembut di saat bersamaan. Dan itu cukup untuk mengingingatkan ketidak benaran Taehyung yang lagi-lagi menapakan jejak di permukaan tubuh polosnya, membuat Jungkook gila. Dan kala Taehyung berhenti menjilat, Jungkook mulai kuatir, si Kim dengan telaten berganti mengendus beberapa bagian lehernya hingga terhenti pada satu titik, "Ya! Kim Taehyung, jangan macam-ma—AH!"

Sebuah gigitan tak tanggung-tanggung Taehyung daratkan sekencang-kencangnya. _Jungkook yang memulai 'kan?_ Dia duluan yang membangkitkan sisi kelam Kim Taehyung. Jadi jangan harap dirinya akan bermurah hati mendengarkan racauan atau bentakan Jungkook yang memerintah untuk berhenti.

 _Tidak sebelum ia ejakulasi dalam tubuh siswa manis itu._

Kali kedua Taehyung menggigit perpotongan leher yang lebih muda, Jungkook menjerit histeris. Rasanya perih— _sungguh_ , namun ketika dengan lembutnya Taehyung menjilat dan mengecup bekas gigitannya Jungkook mengerang tertahan diiringi desisian lirih antara rasa sakit gigitan Taehyung yang terselimuti liur atau rasa memabukan yang dirinya sendiripun tak tau dari mana asal-usulnya.

Dan setelah lebih dari lima bekas ranum bermekaran di sekitar lehernya, akhirnya Jungkook kembali memberontak seperti sebelumnya— _bahkan lebih parah_.

 _Saat ia merasa ibu jari Taehyung dengan santai menekan kebanggaannya di bawah sana._

Ia berusaha mendorong kepala Taehyung yang kini bermain di jakunnya; mengecup, menggigit, bahkan menyentilnya. Membuat ternggorokannya terasa perih seketika.

Dan Jungkook benar-benar ingin menghilang kala dengan santainya Taehyung menggesekkan kebanggaan mereka di balik seragam. Sangat menguntungkan untuk Taehyung, karena posisi Jungkook yang sedari tadi separuh duduk di tepi kasur sehingga memudahkan si Kim menjamah area itu sesukanya.

Jeritan Jungkook kembali terdengar kala dengan tak berperasaan Taehyung meremas kencang kebanggaannya sembari menggigit kuat jakunnya, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti!"

Taehyung tak menjawab. Ia menangkap kedua tangan Jungkook yang hendak mendorongnya lagi, menyatukan kedua tangan itu dalam genggaman tangan kirinya.

Jungkook meronta. Tak menyerah terus berkelit meski hasilnya tetaplah nihil.

 _Bahkan Jungkook tak bisa melepaskan kedua tangannya dalam satu genggaman Kim Taehyung?_

Taehyung yang melihat begitu besar perjuangan kelinci manis di bawahnya hanya menyeringai penuh cela dari sudut bibirnya, tertawa akan desis kemenangan, angkuh membumbung setinggi angkara dalam selubung hatinya melihat sosok keras kepala Jeon Jungkook ada dalam kungkungannya dengan tak berdaya.

Malas bermain-main lebih lama Taehyung menarik dasi Jungkook dari si empunya, membuat siswa itu mendelik tak percaya, "Kau mau apa, hah?!"

Taehyung tetap tak menjawab. Memilih dengan santai mengikat kedua tangan Jungkook dengan dasi milik siswa itu sendiri.

Mengikat asal, bahkan ia tak peduli jika ikatannya itu simpul mati. Setelah dirasanya kencang, Taehyung mendorong tangan Jungkook hingga ada di atas kepala siswa manis itu.

Panik semakin melanda. Terlebih ketika Taehyung dengan santai menuntunnya untuk duduk kembali di tepi ranjang, menggendongnya, kemudian dengan tak kalah santai mendudukinya di sebuah kursi dekat jendela.

Pemandangannya indah, Jungkook akui kala ia tak sengaja memandang ke luar jendela yang gordennya sengaja tak ditutup. Kamar Taehyung (dan Hoseok) ada di lantai lima, wajar saja apa bila pemandangan di luar kelihatan lebih indah, terlebih malam hari seperti ini.

Namun bukan saatnya memikirkan pemandangan itu. Karena ada seorang iblis yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya—membuka ikatan tali yang menyatukan kedua lengannya. _Iya membukakan_. Membukakan tali itu untuk melicuti satu persatu seragam sekolah dari tubuhnya.

Taehyung baru saja merutuki niatannya, sejujurnya cukup sulit menelanjangi Jungkook, mengingat bocah itu anggota kesiswaan otomatis pakaian yang ia gunakan kelewat lengkap adanya.

 _Pertama almamater hitam hijau._

Jungkook memberontak, namun dengan mudah Taehyung menangkis segala berontakannya. Melepaskan alamamater itu tanpa rintangan berarti.

 _Lalu rompi dengan warna lebih pucat._

Berontakan histeris Jungkook lagi-lagi sama sekali bukan halangan untuk Taehyung. Namun mungkin lebih susuah kala Taehyung melepaskan rompi ini dari balutan tubuh Jungkook.

 _Terakhir kemeja putih YaGook berkerah warna senada almamaternya._

Dan untuk kali ini Jungkook berhenti memberontak. Hening sebentar sebelum ia bertutur dengen susah payah, "Tae _h-yungh_! Le-pash, su-dah— _hiks_! ... Sudah Hyungh, a-akuh— _hiks_! Hyung-ieh, akuh m-minta ma— _hiks_! ... afh— _hiks_!— _hiks_!"

Sesenggukan di kalimat itu sontak menghentikan aktivitas Taehyung. Dirinya mengangkat kepala.

Dan sebuah batu ia rasa baru saja meremukkan hatinya kala untuk kali pertama di hadapan wajahnya _dan kerenanya_ Jungkook berlinang airmata. Dapat dengan jelas Taehyung lihat; hidung siswa itu memerah, obsidian kembarnya menggelap penuh rasa takut, bibirnya bergeter hebat. Tatapan yang ia tujukan pada Taehyung tersirat akan permintaan maaf dan penyesalan sepenuh hati.

.

 _Kali pertama ia mencium Jungkook._

 _Kali pertama ia menyentuh Jungkook hingga sejauh ini._

 _Pun menjadi kali pertama ia menggempur amat sadis tembok pertahanan siswa manis itu. Meruntuhkannya, mengobrak abrik kastil kokoh penuh ketangguhannya._

 _Membuat Jeon Jungkook untuk kali pertama_ _ **memohon**_ _dan_ _ **menangis**_ _di hadapannya._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Ruang Bimbigan Asrama._**

Jungkook menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana, menelungkup di meja kuasa Seokjin. Entah kenapa, setelah dilepasi Taehyung dirinya sama sekali tak punya tujuan meski itu kamar tempat tinggalnya sekalipun. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan kelewat berantakan seperti ini, terlebih ia butuh tempat tenang untuk mengatasi seluruh dilema dalam hatinya. Dan Ruang Bimbingan begitu tepat karena ruangan khusus Kim Seokjin ini benar-benar sepi di tinggal penghuninya.

Ini kali pertama Jungkook merasakan semuanya.

 _Ciuman._

 _Kiss-mark._

 _Bahkan remasan di bagian fitalnya._

Semuanya baru bagi Jungkook. Dan siswa manis itu pun tak tau apakah Tuhan mencobanya atau memang kelewat sayang padanya. Semua hal yang seharusnya belum ia dapati memborbardirnya dalam satu waktu. Membuatnya bingung namun merasa ternodai secara bersamaan, meski di sisi lain gejolak hangat pun menjalar dari jantung hatinya hingga kepermukaan wajah kala mengingat siapa yang melakukan tindak asusila itu pada dirinya.

Namun hal itu pula yang membuatnya amat sangat menyesal.

 _Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Kim Taehyung? Tidakkah ini salah?_

Dan dia tak peduli lagi ketika decit pintu berbunyi bersambut langkah teratur sepatu pantofel mendekat ke arahnya.

"Astagaa ... aku kira ada setan menangis di ruanganku. Ternyata kau, sedang apa di sini, Kookie-ah? Sudah kubilang 'kan jangan sembarangan menyelinap ke sini, Yoongi saja butuh izin dariku untuk masuk ke mari."

Jungkook mendongak. Tak kaget mendapati Seokjin tengah berdiri di sisi meja dengan segelas _mochalatte_ dan _cappucino latte_ di kedua tangan serta papan berisi lembaran kasus siswa di asrama pada apitan ketiak kirinya.

"H— _hiks_! Hyung ...," lirih Jungkook memandang Seokjin persis anak kucing memohon diadopsi.

Seokjin menghela napas, meletakan segala bawaan yang ia bawa lalu melenggang untuk menarik kursi, menggeret kursi itu hingga berada di sebelah Jungkook.

"Minum ini. Baru bicara," ia menggeser _cappucino latte_ di atas meja ke arah Jungkook. Lalu duduk.

Jungkook menerimanya. Ini minuman kesukaannya, mana mungkin menolak. Ia menengguknya pelan-pelan berhubung itu panas.

Seokjin sendiri hanya megetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk di atas tutup _mochalatte_ -nya. Ada yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi ia tau bukan saat yang tepat bertanya sekarang. Setelah Jungkook selesai meminum minumannya barulah Seokjin bersuara, "Lehermu ... kenapa?" ia bertanya sambil mengarahkan telunjuk, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan di hadapan lehernya sendiri.

Seketika mengundang semburat merah ditambah ekspresi sendu menghiasi air muka Jungkook. Siswa itu menunduk sambil menyentuh lehernya dengan sebelah tangan, tidak menutup-nutupi, karena Jungkook sudah bercermin tadi; warna keunguan merekah di tiap sudut lehernya tanpa bisa ditutupi dengan benar. _Kecuali ia pakai syal_.

"Taehyung, ya?" dan pertanyaan singkat Seokjin cukup untuk Jungkook terbengong sesaat. Wajahnya semakin memerah tak tahan akan memori yang memutar kegiatan Taehyung _menandai_ dirinya.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Tak ada kata ragu lagi baginya untuk jujur pada orang ini.

Disambut helaan napas berat Seokjin sembari mendecak lelah, "Haish ... anak itu."

"Um— _hiks_! Hyung ... b-bukankah ini salah, H-hyung?— _hiks_! T-taengie _hyung_ — _hiks_! Seha-rusnya t-tid-ak melakukan i-itu padaku 'kan— _hiks_! Hyung?— _hiks_!— _hiks_!" Jungkook bertanya di sela isakannya yang tak kunjung hilang. Obsidiannya fokus menatap Seokjin yang kini mengalihkan pandang padanya. Dan entah kenapa setelah menyuarakan pertanyaan itu setetes air kembali terjun dari ujung matanya.

Membuat Seokjin gemas untuk tidak mengulum senyum sembari mengangkat sebelah tangan mengusap lembut tetesan air yang menggantung di pipi Jungkook.

"Kurasa bukan masalah, Kook."

Jungkook mengernyit, "Bukan masalah bagai-mana, Hyu-ng? — _hiks_!— _hiks_! Jelas-jelas ini salah! Aku d-an Taengie _hyung_ — _hiks_! B-bisa mati kalau keta-huan _eomma-appa_ , ini melang-gar perjan-jian Hyung!"

Masih dengan kuluman senyumnya Seokjin menurunkan sebelah tangan dari pipi Jungkook, berpindah ke puncak kepala siswa itu, "Terkadang ada seseorang yang beranggapan _'Peraturan dibuat itu untuk dilanggar'_ dan ada yang menanggapi _'Bodoh! Untuk apa peraturan dibuat kalau pada akhirnya untuk dilanggar?_ ' Kalau kutanya padamu ... kau akan memilih yang mana, Kook-ah?"

Jungkook mengerjap, separuh tak mengerti jalan pemikiran _sunbae_ dua tingkatnya itu, "Opsi— _hiks_! K-kedua Hyung."

Senyuman itu masih terpampang di wajah Seokjin. Namun tangannya yang kembali berpindah; kini ia letakkan di pundak kanan Jungkook, "Kalau begitu kita sama, Kook. Hanya saja ... _tidak dengan Taehyung_ ," jeda. Jungkook mulai paham akan jalan pembicaraan ini, "Kau tau Taehyung termasuk siswa paling bermasalah 'kan?" Jungkook mengangguk, "Semakin dikekang maka akan semakin melawan, semakin diperintah maka akan semakin membangkang, semakin diatur maka semakin dilanggar. Taehyung berbeda dengan kita, Kook. Dan kau pun tau itu, dia menyukaimu dan kau pun menyukainya. Itu bukan kesalahan, tak ada lelaki normal yang tidak menginginkan orang yang disukainya—meski lelaki itu _bi_ sekalipun. Peraturan di antara kalian memang cukup mengkelitkan, tapi selama kalian saling percaya dan mencintai kurasa bukan masalah. Ya toh, pada akhirnya dia menciummu juga walau dari dulu aku sudah mewanti-wanti ini. Tak ayal kemungkinan dia nekat melakukan _itu_ padamu pun bisa saja terjadi."

Mendengar penuturan Seokjin, Jungkook mendelik seketika. Rona merah kembali membakar wajahnya, namun tak terpungkiri rasa sakit juga perih tercabik merasuk dalam selubung batinnya.

Mungkin Jungkook menangis terlalu lama, hingga saat ini pun sesenggukkannya tak kunjung menghilang. Ia menyeruput _cappucino latte_ -nya, terdiam beberapa saat kala sesuatu yang ganjil baru saja ia sadari.

Jungkook kembali mendongak, menatap Seokjin penuh tanya, "H— _hiks_! H-yung, kau ... ini," ia menunjukkan minuman di genggamannya, "Ini sebenarnya— _hiks_! Untuk siapa?— _hiks_!"

Seokjin mengerjap sekali, "Untukmu lah, memang untuk siapa lagi?"

"Namjo— _hiks_! On _hyung_?"

"Dia tidak ada di asrama malam ini. Latihan dengan Seungcheol, biasa, _rapper_ sekolah."

Giliran Jungkook yang mengerjap, "Kalau ini memang buatku ... kau— _hiks_! Kau tau dari mana aku ada di sini— _hiks_!? Tadi pas masuk saja kau ka— _hiks_! Get melihatku?"

Seokjin berpikir sebentar, "Percaya kalau kubilang Taehyung yang titipkan itu untukmu?"

Jungkook diam, tercenung detik itu juga.

"Aku baru saja habis dari kamar Taehyung—beserta _teman-teman sialannya_ yang sudah kumpul di sana. Pagi tadi di kamar mandi aku berjanji pada gerombolan biadab itu untuk membelikan mereka pizza dan soju sebagai penebus rasa bersalah telah mengadukan mereka telat," jeda, "Dia bilang; _titip cappucino latte untuk kelinci tersayangkuuu_ ... sambil memberiku lembaran ribu won," entah kenapa pernyataan Jin membuat Jungkook merengut sebal. Tidak percaya— _sungguh_ , mungkin untuk bagian _titip_ _cappucino latte_ dan memberi lembaran ribu won bisa saja ia percayai. Tapi kalau bagian _'untuk kelinci tersayangkuuu'_ **_dijamin_** , Seokjin pasti bohong. Karena Taehyung tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan sejenis 'Sayang' kecuali mereka berada dalam situasi yang menyulut puncak emosi si Kim Tae, "Di kamarnya ada seragammu 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin membuat Jungkook mengerjap bingung seketika, malu— _jelas_ , ingin rasanya ia berbohong tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Orang di sebelahnya bahkan sudah tau segalanya. Jadi ia mengangguk.

"Sudah kubawa ke _laundry_ , kau itu kelewat bodoh atau bagaimana? Kalau pun kalian bercinta atau dia memaksamu telanjang sekalipun. _Kuingatkan_. Jangan pernah meninggalkan pakaian atau identitasmu di sekitarnya. Kau tau? Kelima sahabatnya bisa saja sangat membencimu, bagaimana kalau mereka mencelakaimu? _Not impossible_! Mereka _bullies_ dan kau _guidance._ Terlebih banyak gembar-gembor kau kandidat kuat yang akan menggantikan posisi Yoongi. Jangan pernah ceroboh seperti itu lagi, _okay_?"

Jungkook menunduk dalam-dalam. Sesenggukan kecil masih terus mengguncang tubuh dan napasnya.

Seokjin kembali tersenyum, kini senyum hangat mewarnai paras tampannya, "Kosekuensi mencintai, Kook. Aku juga begitu waktu kelas satu. Siswa _bullies_ yang pacaran dengan _results_ super membanggakan, dulu banyak sekali yang tidak suka aku berpacaran dengan Namjoon. Mereka berkata pada Namjoon _'untuk apa berpacaran dengan siswa bullies? Merugikan'_ yah ... dan pada akhirnya mereka tinggal nama sekarang ketika aku jadi ketua asrama. _Bullies_ mereka bilang? Hah! _Peduli setan_."

Entah kenapa euforia Seokjin akan hirtory masa lalunya malah membuat Jungkook terkekeh seakan lupa bagaimana lebih kelit kisah cintanya sendiri.

Hingga tak kuasa ia memeluk SeokJin sebagai pelampiasan rasa terimakasih pada sang _sunbae_. Tak perlu menunggu, karena Seokjin dengan lekas membalas pelukannya amat hangat. Merengkuh tubuhnya, mengelus punggungnya penuh suportif.

Sampai tak mereka sadari pintu ruangan terbuka setelah hampir sepuluh kali terketuk dari luar.

 _Menampakkan seorang siswa yang kini mematung di tempat._

"S-Seokjin hyung?" panggilan lirih bercampur nada tak percaya itu akhirnya merenggut kefokusan Seokjin dan Jungkook dari pelukan masing-masing.

Mereka berdua menoleh. Mendapati siswa tadi kini memandang keduanya dengan mulut menganga.

"Oh? Soonyoung?"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat sebelah tangannya menunjuk kedua orang itu sambil melangkah maju, "K-kalian _-_ apa yang barusan ...?"

Pertanyaan menggantung Soonyoung cukup untuk Seokjin pahami artian di dalamnya. Ia tau apa yang adik kelasnya ini pikirkan.

Hingga dengan tenangnya ia merengkuh sebelah pundak Jungkook agar lebih menempel padanya, "Jangan salah paham. _Dia adikku_."

Hening. Soonyoung menghentikan langkah tepat di tengah ruangan, "Hah?" tuturnya sambil menurunkan tangan.

Mendapati raut sedemikian lucu dari keterkejutan adik kelasnya, Seokjin terkekeh riang, "Adikku, Soonyoung. _Dia_ adiikku, Jungkook— _Jeon Jungkook_ _ **adikku**_."

Sedangkan Soonyoung terdiam di tempat dengan mulut menganga lebar.

 _Gila!_

 _Apa lagi ini?_

 _Apa semua orang mempermainkannya hari ini?_

Kembali Soonyoung mengangkat sebelah tangan, kini dengan amat heboh. "Ya! Apa-apaan? Jangan bercanda, Hyung! Tidak mungkin, kalian bahkan beda mar-"

 _"Kenyataan bisa melewati jalur kewajaran, Kwon. Beda marga belum tentu berbeda darah keturunan."_

"Drama apa lagi ini?!" Soonyoung histeris.

Dalam kekehannya Seokjin tertawa, "Ini bukan drama, ini sungguhan. Kau korban sinetron kurasa."

Dengan tatapan tajamnya Soonyoung memicing ke arah Seokjin, "Kalian sedarah?"

Seokjin menggedikkan bahu, "Menurutmu?"

"Hyung, serius!"

Kembali Seokjin tertawa, "Tidak— _kami tidak sedarah._ "

Hening kala Soonyoung melongo.

"Oh ya, ada apa kemari?"

Soonyoung masih diam. Sampai pada akhirnya Seokjin gemas untuk melempar kepala anak itu dengan bantal lehernya yang ada di sandaran sofa. Membuat Soonyoung sadar seketika.

"Ada apa kemari?" ulang Seokjin.

Yang ditanyai mengerjap, "I-itu ... aku tertangkap telat masuk asrama _sama_ antek-antek bimbinganmu." Jeda kala Soonyoung kembali melangkah maju, " _Minta_ surat izin," tuturnya sembari menengadah sebelah tangan tepat saat berhenti ke hadapan meja _sunbae_ -nya.

Membuat Seokjin memutar bola mata tak terpukau, "Enak sekali kau jadi orang," ia mencibir tapi menarik salah satu laci di meja kemudian mengambil selembar kertas dari dalam sana.

"Kenapa telat? Tidak ada latihan 'kan? Tak biasanya kau telat masuk asrama?" pertanyaan itu Seokjin lontarkan sambil fokus menandatangani kertas yang tadi diambilnya tanpa menatap Soonyoung.

Seketika siswa Kwon itu kembali diam.

Haruskah ia jujur? Sesungguhnya ia tak pernah berbohong pada kelima sahabatnya dan orang satu ini. Tentang apapun itu. Tapi di sini ada Jungkook.

 _'Kalau kubilang karena Jihoon ... sama saja mati 'kan? Pasti bocah itu akan bertanya_ _ **kenapa?**_ _-_ "Habis bertemu Seungcheol hyung, Hyung."

Dan jawaban Soonyoung mengundang delikan serta fokus pandang kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Seungcheol?" Seokjin bertanya, "Bukankah Seungcheol sedang latihan di luar sekolah dengan Namjoon? Dari kemarin?"

Soonyoung membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _Mampus._

"Aah ... itu. M-maksudku, aku menelepon Seungcheol hyung. Biasa, bertanya kapan kita ketemu untuk membahas kolab tim _performance_ dan tim _rapper_ untuk perpisahan kelas tiga nanti."

Dan jelas kentara Soonyoung melontarkan sederet pernyataan bohong itu dengan raut dan kekehan canggung. Membuat ke dua orang di hadapannya mengernyit.

"Sudah 'kan Hyung? Aku duluan, ya?" untuk mengalihkan perhatian ia menarik ketas yang telah ditanda tangani Seokjin, kemudian dengan terburu ia melangkah mundur, "Aku ke kamar, Hyung. _Gomawo-yo_ , selamat malam," setelahnya ia membungkuk kemudian melangkah hendak keluar.

Hampir ia menjejakkan kakinya ke area luar saat dirinya telah membuka pintu ruangan. Namun suara Seokjin lebih dulu mengintrupsi, "Kau mau langsung ke kamarmu? Tidak ke kamar Taehyung?"

Soonyoung menoleh dengan tangan masih memegang gagang pintu, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ingat janjiku tadi pagi?" Seokjin menggeleng kecil lalu kembali terkekeh.

Soonyoung mendelik, "Pizza, soju? Sudah dikirim?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Membuat Soonyoung lupa akan kekuatirannya beberapa saat lalu, hendak dengan riang ia berlari menuju kamar Taehyung namun suara Seokjin kembali mengintrupsi membuatnya kembali menoleh.

"Soonyoung."

"Ya?"

Dengan lembut Seokjin menarik ujung bahu Jungkook untuk kembali merapatinya dan dengan tangan lainnya ia meletakkan jari telunjuk di hadapan bibir, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, oke?"

Mengundang Soonyoung yang memutar bola mata malas, memejamkan mata erat kemudian menghela napas sebelum mengangguk sambil memberikan simbol _'Oke'_ lewat sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang gagang pintu tanpa menjawab.

 _Oke, Soonyoung rasa kenyataan bisa membuatnya gila saat ini._ _ **Ada lagi tali persaudaraan yang harus ia ketahui untuk ia rahasiakan?**_

Hingga detik menghilangnya Soonyoung di balik pintu ruang bimbingan asrama, siswa Kwon itu tak menyadari kekehan penuh makna sang _sunbae_ padanya.

 _Seokjin tau ia berbohong._

Namun siswa itu hanya terkekeh kecil sembari kembali menghadap Jungkook (yang tak lagi di selimuti sesenggukan) untuk mengajak yang lebih muda keluar. Lalu bergumam tak kentara sambil menggeleng, "Kwon ... Kwon ..."

.

 _Perlu diketahui. Seokjin ada di sana, berjalan menelusuri koridor dekat taman belakang sekolah dengan papan berisi lembaran kasus yang baru saja diambilnya dari ruangan Yoongi. Penasaran ketika melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan Hoseok dengan ponselnya di balik semak-semak. Ia menoleh pada sumber si Jung memotret, dan mendapati Soonyoung dengan penuh kehati-hatian memeluk hobae mungil yang amat dikenalinya; Lee Jihoon. Namun ia hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah._

* * *

Setengah berlari Soonyoung menuju kamar Taehyung. Dengan hati berharap para sahabat biadabnya itu tidak dengan tega menghabiskan seluruh pemberian Seokjin ke pada mereka.

Namun sekelebat memori penuturan sang _sunbae_ membuat langkahnya terhenti.

 ** _Dia adikku._**

 ** _Tidak- kami tidak sedarah._**

Dan langkahnya berubah menjadi benar-benar berlari saat pengakuan Seokjin terus memutar di dalam kepalanya.

.

 ** _Brak!_**

.

"Taehyung!"

Dobrakan kencang bersambut histeria pekikan Soonyoung sontak menghentikan kegiatan kelima sahabatnya di dalam sana. Mingyu yang memakan pizza sambil menonton video biru di laptope— _diam_. Seungkwan-Hoseok yang merebutkan remote televisi dengan mulut masing-masing dipenuhi pizza— _diam_. Jimin yang sibuk merutuki ke non alkoholan soju di tengah-tengah mereka— _diam_. Taehyung yang merebahkan diri di kasur dangen sebuah manga pun diam. Semua menoleh serentak ke arahnya.

"Heung?" Taehyung mendengung sambil kembali membaca manganya, sekedar memberi tau bahwa ia mendengar seruan sang sahabat.

Tak peduli tatapan heran dari empat lainnya, Soonyoung melangkah cepat ke arah Taehyung membiarkan begitu saja pintu yang otomatis tertutup, "Kau-" entah kenapa ia merasa tercekat, "Kau saudara tiri Jungkook?!"

Seketika semuanya syok. Menatap mereka berdua bergantian lalu memfokuskan pandang ke arah Taehyung.

 _Salahkan mulut sial Kwon Soonyoung yang tidak bisa dikontrol pada rasa penasaran untuk apapun tentang hal ini._

Taehyung sendiri diam.

"S-saudara tiri?" ini suara Jimin, "K-kau, da-dan Jeong-guk?" tanyanya tak percaya sembari menunjuk Taehyung dan angin.

Hening kala Taehyung menutup manganya, "Bukan."

Sontak Soonyoung mengernyit sebal, "Tae, jangan mengelak! Aku dengar langsung dari-"

"Aku tidak mengelak," Taehyung balas memandang Soonyoung, " _Dia bukan_ _saudara tiriku_ ," jeda. Satu ruangan kini hening di buatnya. Dan semakin hening kala ia melanjutkan, " ** _Dia_** **_tunanganku_**."

Tak ada suara hingga hampir tujuh menit berlangsung. Sampai Taehyung menampakkan raut malasnya lalu memandang satu persatu para sahabat dengan amat santai, " _Tau sistem jodoh anak pengusaha 'kan_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Entah siapa yang salah, Taehyung terkadang bingung mengapa Tuhan mempersatukan mereka. Mempersatukannya dengan Jeon Jungkook_ — _hobae sekeras kepala dirinya yang amat ia cintai._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **YaGook High School.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah bersistem asrama nan elit itu? Sebuah sekolah dengan gedung megah beratitektur kelas tinggi dengan ukiran motif zaman romawi.

Agaknya gedung bersejarah, sekolah ini selalu melahirkan anak didik berkelas dari keluaraga terpandang. Tak ayal ada siswanya bernotabene tak kaya. Namun hal itu bukanlah penghalang bagi penghuni sekolah untuk saling mengejar prestasi.

.

.

Namun bukan seluruh penghuninya memiliki rata-rata otak cerdas juga. Tidak percaya?

Mari ikut aku untuk berkenalan dengan beberapanya dari ratusan di sini.

.

.

.

.

 **Park Jimin, 11-E** ; _pencetus adanya HAM-C (Hak Asasi Manusia-Cebol) di sekolah._

 **Jung Hoseok, 11-C** ; _mulut toa pembawa bencana._

 **Kim Mingyu, 10-D** ; _idol sekolah yang isi otaknya hanya pikiran mesum._

 **Kwon Soonyoung, 11-C** ; _leader absurd tim dence sekolah._

 **Boo Seungkwan, 10-D** ; _pembela kebenaran bagi para siswa tampan_.

.

Dan ...

.

 _Si pembrontak idiot, bajingan sialan;_ **Kim Taehyung, 11-E.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

Oke ane mau cerita dulu; Ane itu _fans goib_ **Alestie** — _kalo VKook/MinYoon shiper pasti kenal lah_ (Sumvah yee ... fanfiknya dia tuh _cetar_ bener dah :v ). Jadi istilah _bangsat membangsat_ Taehyung di sini itu ane kutip(?) dari dia :v Dah, itu aja sih =w= Intinya ane _fans goib_ dia :v dan dia sangat menginspirasi ane :v :v :v

Dan pula ternyata chapter ini yang paling panjang -_- Hurraaa **8K+** :v

Tapi paling berantakan :v ku ga nge-beta lagi sumpah!

Jadi ya begitu hubungan _ambigu_ VKook yang selama ini ditanda tanyakan =w= Absurd kaga?

 **ABSURD!**

Mak **JeonYul**! Maapkan diriku yang mentok bikin scene _nganunya_ ga sampe enaena =w= *ngeblushing* Ngakak sendiri gue masa pas ngebaca ulang! Malu, gemes, tapi ujung-ujungnya ga bisa nahan ketawa sambil ngebatin, _"Gue bikin apaan sih? Anjay!"_

Kutunggu cercaan kalian karena scene _nganunya_ ancur banget begitu :v *ketawa bejat*

Btw, sebenernya ini part khusus Tae-Kook. Tapi kerena mas bro(?) Hoseok jones jadi dah gabungin aja :v

Oke, dengan rampungnya chapter ini _insyaallah_ next chapter bakalan balik ke gaya penulisan sebelumnya =w=

Jujur aja, ngetik banyakan narasi begindang (dari chapter 3) serasa alay :v

.

.

* * *

[ **Btw, kudapet komen dari readers-nim tercinta** **yang** ** _jleb_** **banget** ]

.

 _"Saya terdiam._ _  
_ _Maksudnya,_ _ **umur kamu mungkin di bawah 17**_ _,_ _ **tapi nulisnya frontal banget**_ _. (Biasa, sih-_ _ **kenyataan miris sebenernya**_ _.). Tapi di sisi lain saya salute, ceritanya bagus. HAHAHAA..._ _  
_ _Demen dah baca FF nya~_ _  
_ _Semangat ya PKL nya semoga tempat magangnya bagus~_ _  
_ _Jangan lupa update soon."_ ( _From_ _ **Kazuma B'tomat**_ )

.

Kalimat yang dibold itu (selaen nama pengomentar :v) ngebuat daku sadar kalo ga semestinya kubuat fanfik begini frontal bahasanya T-T huhuhu ... Kumasih kecil pemirsah! Kumasih kecil! Ku ada di satu line dengan dedek Taeoh(?) =w=

Makasih banget buat qaqa **_Kazuma B'tomat_** yang menyadarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan kesempurnaan cintaaaaa/Ga! :v Maksudnya, makasih buat komentar kaka yang bikin aku sadar (tanpa disiram aer suci Wonu :v) Kubakal coba ngurangin bahasa frontalnya mulai chapter besok deh (kenapa besok? Soalnya males lagi ngeremake yang ini) =w= Kucoba kurangin pelan-pelan sampe saatnya usiaku legal pake bahasa begituan(?), dan ku juga gabakal bikin scene kelewat sampe begituan(?) :v Sekali lagi makasih ya kaka kritiknya =w= Do'anya juga makasih, btw. Lapyuu :*

Oya, kujuga miris pas ngeh tauuu =w= Ga abis pikir aja ama diri sendiri T^T

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 6.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	10. Chapter 8 : Very Nice

**Attention!**

Mulai chapter ini (sepertinya) bakalan balik ke berbauran mereka :v Maap kalo sedikit alay tiap scenenya. Silahkan salahkan diriku yang kelewat lebay jadi makhluuuk(?) Dan maaf juga kalo berantakan.

Btw, kugabisa nahan ngepost masa :v Ini part simpenan terakhir. Kemungkinan besar abis ini hiatusku bakal lama banget. _Kemungkinan_! :v

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

Tokoh milik Tuhan, orang tua dan Agensi mereka. Tapi cerita, pairing, **Taehyung** dan **Soonyoung** _real_ milik Liyeol! =3=

Hanya fiksi absurd yang tetiba mengambang di otak saya =w= _Original my imagination_!

Jangan di bawa baper. Di bawa asik aja =v=

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sudah hampir dua jam semenjak Taehyung mengaku bahwa Jungkook adalah tunangannya, tetapi sunyi tak kunjung menghilang di tengah-tengah mereka. Semua fokus mengarah pada satu sosok yang kini duduk di tengah-tengah kasur tak mempedulikan lagi manga di pangkuannya.

Sampai pada saat Jimin berdeham kemudian bertanya hati-hati pada Taehyung, "Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?"

 _Hening lagi._

"Memang harus kuceritakan?" Taehyung menjawab setelah hampir dua menit.

Jawabannya mengundang Hoseok angkat suara, "Sudah tidak menganggap kita sahabat lagi, Tae?"

Seketika Taehyung memutar bola mata malas, "Bisa tidak mengungkit itu?" jeda, "Tidak cerita suatu hal bukan berarti berhianat 'kan?" nadanya datar penuh ketenangan.

"Memang bukan. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan ini dari kami," itu suara Soonyoung yang kini duduk di bibir kasur Hoseok. Ada dua kasur tunggal di kamar ini omong-omong.

Taehyung menoleh. Menatap Soonyoung lekat tepat di sepasang obsidiannya, "Kutanya padamu, Kwon. Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika sudah terlibat perjanjian dengan orang yang kausukai? _Menepatinya_ , atau _mengingkarinya_?" pertanyaan itu mengundang hening kembali meliputi mereka. Sesaat kemudian Taehyung melanjuti dengan penuh tekanan setelah menatap satu persatu sahabatnya, "Kuyakin tidak satupun dari kalian akan pilih opsi kedua."

"Sejak kapan kaumenyembunyikan hal ini dari kami, Hyung?" Seungkwan angkat suara setelah sedari tadi manatap lekat-lekat Taehyung penuh tanda tanya.

Fokus yang dipanggil beralih dari Soonyoung, menatap si pemberi pertanyaan cukup intens, "Sejak pertama kali Jungkook terdaftar sebagai siswa baru di YaGook. _Di hari yang sama saat kau dan Mingyu dengan kurang ajar menumpahkan kecap asin di atas kepalaku_ ," penuturan itu Taehyung suarakan setengah geram.

Kedua orang yang namanya terangkut mendelik. Kemudian suara kekehan canggung Seungkwan yang menggema, "I-itu ketidak sengajaan, Hyung."

 _Lalu hening lagi._

"Tae ...," suara Hoseok yang memecah keheningan. Diam beberapa sekon membuat keheningan kembali menyapa sebelum bangkit dari duduknya di lantai kemudian berjalan ke arah Taehyung.

Tepat di sisi kasur ia mendudukan diri di sebrang Soonyoung, menghadapkan tubuh ke arah sang _roommate_ kemudian dengan sekali embusan napas ia bertanya penuh sangsi, diiringi kelima pasang netra para sahabatnya yang tak mengalihkan fokus darinya, "Jika memang itu suatu perjanjian yang dibuat saat Jungkook masuk YaGook. Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita sebelumnya pada kami bertiga? (dalam angan ia menunjuk diri sendri, Jimin, beserta Soonyoung) Atau apakah tidak kelewat mengherankan kau menyembunyikan itu bahkan dari Jimin?" jeda kembali, kini cukup lama. Nada Hoseok melembut beriring tepukan pelannya pada ujung dengkul Taehyung yang menyila, "Setidaknya kaucerita kalau kau punya tunangan. Jika memang kau kuatir akan identitas Jungkook, bisa bukan kaubercerita tanpa menyebutkan namanya—menjadi _si_ _anonim_? Sekedar agar kita tidak salah paham suatu saat nanti, Tae. Bagaimana jika tanpa kau ketahui salah satu dari kami menyimpan perasaan pada bocah itu? Atau tanpa sepengetahuanmu ... karena kelewat benci, salah satu dari kami menghajar Jungkook? Kau akan diam saja? Atau menunggu kami membuat pilihan untukmu? _Para sahabatmu ... atau Jeongguk_?"

Empat lainnya menatap kedua orang di sana lekat-lekat, beriringan itu tatapan Taehyung tersirat akan kekosongan menatap sahabat Jung di hadapan sebelah kanannya, "Dulu kau yang mati-matian usaha agar Soonyoung percaya pada kita 'kan? Bukankah omong kosong kalau orang yang melakukan itu nyatanya tidak percaya pada sahabatnya sendiri?" obsidian Taehyung berpendar, menatap wajah teduh Hoseok dengan ekspresi susah ditebak.

 _Sesungguhnya ia marah, kenapa Hoseok berkata demikian? Tidakkah ia merendahkan Taehyung? Meragukan keputusannya?_ _Boleh Taehyung yang sekarang bertanya;_ _ **kita sahabat 'kan?**_

Namun kala si Jung melanjutkan penuturannya, rasa bersalah menerpa silih berganti di selubung hati Taehyung. Mengirisnya pelan-pelan membuat sang pemilik merintih akan kebodohannya. Kala Hoseok bicara sedemikian lembut dan lantang di hadapan seluruh sahabatnya: "Kau hanya perlu percaya pada kami, Tae. Dan kami tak akan meragukanmu. _Karena kau Kim Taehyung_ — _seonggok bangsat yang tak pernah kami skeptis tiap tutur katanya_. _Bajingan yang selalu kami percayai tiap-tiap keputusannya. Idiot yang mempersatukan enam Keparat dalam simpul kepercayaan. Kau Kim Taehyung_ — ** _sahabat kami_**."

Seketika napas Taehyung tercekat tepat di kerongkongan. Tersedak akan air mata yang pantang di lelehkannya tiap saat. Merasa bersalah akan kebodohan yang membawanya terjerumus akan penyesalan.

Taehyung sadari, tidak kah ia munafik?

 _"Tidak perlu mempercayai kami jika masih sulit untukmu ..." -_ begitu dirinya berkata pada Soonyoung. Namun pada kenyataan tanpa ia sadari dirinya lah yang sulit untuk menuang seluruh kepercayaan pada kelima sahabatnya. Tidak kah ini lebih menjijikan dari seorang penghianat?

 _Hening kembali._

Kali ini hampir lima belas menit, terpecah akibat uluran perlahan tangan kanan Hoseok yang disambut tiba-tiba pelukan Kim Tae pada dirinya. Teriakan _"Aaaah ...,"_ Soonyoung menggema beriringan si sipit itu meloncat dari ranjang Hoseok untuk ikut memeluk kedua sahabatnya di sana. Dilanjuti Seungkwan yang bangkit dari duduk lalu berhambur memeluk ketiga hyungnya. Jimin ikut menumpuk di belakang Hoseok, memeluk erat-erat keempat sahabatnya. Ditutup Mingyu yang memposisikan diri di belakang Soonyoung setelah mem _pause_ video yang baru ia tonton setengah.

Kelewat _melodrama_ memang untuk enam remaja tanggung seperti mereka— _terlebih pada kenyataan enam anak itu para berandal sekolah_. Tapi di tengah persahabatan hal itu halal-halal saja bukan?

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka semua melepaskan tautan masing-masing ketika Taehyung memekik karena napasnya habis dijepit sana-sini. Dan ketika dirinya bebas ia sibuk mencerca kelima sahabatnya dengan sumpah serapah khas Kim Taehyung mode normal.

Namun setelah itu keenamnya tergelak bersama kala Taehyung terbatuk-batuk di tengah omelannya.

"Oke!" seruan Soonyoung menggema beriring tepukkan tangan sekali siswa Kwon itu. Menghentikan seluruh tawa para sahabatnya, mereka memandang si sipit sembari mengulum senyum, "Berarti mulai sekarang tidak ada sembunyi-sembunyian di antara kita! _Apapun itu_!" gelagatnya ia memandang satu persatu sahabatnya sembari menunjuk dan memicing, "Jika ada masalah— _cerita_!"

Dijawab anggukan pasti dari keempat di sana.

Iya empat. Karena Mingyu satu-satunya yang terdiam tanpa jawaban.

Sontak mengundang kerutan bingung di kening Soonyoung, "Gyu?" penggilnya mengundang yang lain turut menoleh ke arah yang dipanggil.

Merasa jadi pusat perhatian, Mingyu mengedip. Agaknya ia seperti orang yang kehilangan nyawa.

"Gyu, kau kenapa?" suara Soonyoung kembali terdengar.

"Iya benar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari tadi gerak-gerikmu aneh," Seungkwan menyahut.

Membuat tanda tanya besar di masing-masing kepala sahabatnya yang mau tidak mau wajib dijawab. Mingyu berdeham sekali, bibirnya terbuka-mengatup persis Koi, tegukan berat liurnya membuat para sahabatnya yakin ada yang tidak beres.

"Ya! Kau punya masalah?" Jimin bertanya.

Mingyu mendelik, diam beberapa saat sebelum mengulum senyum penuh kebimbangan. Hampir satu menit ia terus begitu hingga akhirnya ia memantapkan hati untuk turut percaya pada kelima orang di sana, "Nggg ...," gumaman itu terdenger beriring kepalanya yang perlahan menunduk. "Hyung," panggilan ia arahkan tanpa arah; entah ke Taehyung, Soonyoung, Hoseok, Jimin, atau bahkan Seungkwan. Kelima orang di sana dibuat heran kala Mingyu semakin memperdalam tundukannya. Benar-benar tidak seperti Kim Mingyu— _si idol super cabul_. Namun kala bocah paling mesum itu berkata; mereka hanya melongo dengan mulut menganga, "Aku pacaran ... _dengan Jeon Wonwoo_ ," pengakuan di kalimat akhir ia ucapkan setengah berbisik.

 _Hening setengah jam._

"HAH?!" pekikan super menggema kala kelima anak di sana berjengit heboh di tempat masing-masing setelah selesai mengkoneksikan diri akan perkataan sang sahabat.

"Kau pacaran dengan Wonwoo?!" itu pekikan Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo? Wonwoo? Kenapa harus Wonwoo?!" Jimin berteriak Heboh.

"Oh my! Wonwoooo? Lebih baik kaucabuli saja siswi seasrama!" Hoseok berseru penuh amarah, tak memikirkan ujarannya di luar topik.

"Ada apa dengan Wonwoooo~?" itu nyanyian Seungkwan yang kertera jelas penuh kemirisan.

"Wonwoo? _Siapa_?" dan pertanyaan polos Taehyung menghentikan histeria dalam kamar ini.

Hening kala seluruh pasang mata menatap Kim Tae penuh curiga. Dibalas kedipan tak terpukau bocah itu, menggedik lalu memundurkan diri sampai _mentok_ di kepala ranjang—menyandar, setelahnya ia mengambil manga yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas kasur dengan ujung kaki, menariknya tanpa acuh lalu membaca manga itu tak peduli kelima sahabatnya yang kini mengerjap di tempat.

 _Makanya, tolong jangan membuat sosok Kim Taehyung blank jika mau bocah ajaib itu tetap dalam satu mode._

Mengundang gumaman kosong lima siswa di sana yang menatap Taehyung seakan sosoknya transparan, "Idiotnya kumat."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**

— **_Chapter 8 : Very Nice_** —

.

| VKook | MinYoon | Meanie | SoonHoon | VerKwan | _Lonely_ Jung Hoseok |

 _Slight!_ : NamJin | JeongCheol |

.

.

 **Warning!**

OCC || AU || T+ || Typo || BL

[Drama **—** Romance **—** Humor **—** Friendship]

.

.

 _"_ _ **Welcome To Our Hostel**_ _. YaGook High School adalah sekolah menengah atas (megah nan elit) bersistem asrama yang memelihara enam anak pembuat masalah."_

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEENFF! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sabtu pagi.

Almamater merah marun berpadu celana bahan hitam tersebar seantero YaGook High School. Mendominasi warna seragam yang dikenakan siswa-siswanya ketimbang seragam olahraga putih biru yang melekat di tubuh para siswa di lapangan.

Pemandangan biasa, pula pagi biasa di YaGook.

 _Maaf_ , tolong kecualikan kata biasa tadi di _Ruang Ketua komite kedisiplinan_ tempat berdiamnya Min Yoongi seorang.

"Apa-apaan ini, hah?!" teriakan itu terdengar setelah gebrakan kencang menggema seantero ruangan.

" _Please calm down_ , Min. Ini hanya usulan yang sayangku buat untuk memusnahkan tegang menghadapi tengah semester," itu suara Kim Namjoon yang dengan santai merangkul pundak Seokjin di sebelahnya.

Yoongi mengeratkan rahang, "Usulan?" decihan sarkas terdengar sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Ini _coercion_! Pemaksaan kehendak!"

Putaran bola mata malas terjadi di retina Choi Seungcheol yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Seokjin. Cukup tau tensi tinggi orang yang duduk pada meja kuasa di hadapannya ini, hingga ia mengembuskan napas berat berusaha tak turut terpancing emosi, "Pemaksaan apanya? Salah kalau Seokjin mengusulkan _camp_ minggu ini pada Dewan? _Don't exaggerate_ , dua minggu lagi ujian semester. Murid-murid sekolah ini butuh liburan, terlebih kelas tiga."

"Tanpa persetujuan dariku? _That harassment_!" Yoongi berseru marah, obsidiannya berpendar teramat kesal menatap tiga orang yang berdiri santai di depan meja kuasanya, "Itu tidak mengikuti tata aturan pengurus Asrama dan Sekolah. Kalian mengusulkan hal tiba-tiba tanpa berkompromi padaku ke Dewan, itu sama saja struktur dari pengurus Asrama merendahkan struktur kami! Dan seminggu bukan jangka waktu yang panjang untuk membuat susunan kemping! Pada akhirnya yang terbebani adalah kami, Choi! Yang bertanggung jawab enam puluh persen dari tiap kegiatan adalah kami! **_Aku_**!"

 _Kemudian hening._

Seungcheol memilih tak menjawab dari pada terpancing emosi menghadapi Yoongi, Namjoon pula memilih diam berusaha tak peduli karena hal ini memang bukan urusannya. Sedangkan Seokjin menarik napas dalam-dalam amat santai seperti biasa, bukan sekali dua kali ia menghadapi Yoongi yang seperti ini, tapi _bukan berarti_ bahwa siswa Min itu memang benar adanya amat tempramen. Seokjin tau persis sosok Yoongi adalah orang yang ia kenal paling baik mengontrol emosinya. Memendam amarah, penuh toleran, pula melampiaskan murka dengan hal positif pada diri sendiri. Tapi ada saatnya Min Yoongi berubah teramat tempramen dan luar biasa meledak-ledak seperti ini, dan Seokjin yakin, di saat kawan sejawatnya itu berubah pasti ada suatu masalah sulit yang ia hadapi.

 _Jadi Seokjin sengaja diam hingga tepat baginya untuk buka suara._

Dan saat ia rasa Yoongi menarik napas dalam lalu menjatuhkan kepala pada tautan kedua tangan yang bertumpu siku ke meja. Seokjin tersenyum kecil sebelum berbisik pada Namjoon dan Seungcheol agar menunggu di luar. Dibalas anggukan mereka kemudian berbalik dan hilang setelah debuman halus pintu terdengar.

Usai menghilangnya kedua orang itu Seokjin melangkah sambil menggeret kursi yang ia ambil dari sudut ruangan, membawa kursi itu hingga terhenti tepat di hadapan meja Yoongi kembali. Ia mendudukinya masih dalam hening, sampai pada saat ia rasa waktu yang tepat untuk buka suara; ia memecah keheningan, "Aku sudah mengirim surat permohonan padamu satu bulan lalu kalau boleh kuingatkan."

Di detik itu Yoongi mendongak dengan kening berkerut, "Apa?"

"Surat permohonanku. _Camp_ yang kuusulkan untuk bulan ini ...," raut santai itu tergambar seiring sang pemilik suara memangku dagu di sebelah tangan, "Coba periksa lacimu."

Yoongi menuruti perintahnya, membuka laci meja di mana tempat khusus bagi surat-surat usulan yang datang dari asrama. Dan ketua kesiswaan itu meneguk liurnya kasar kala di tumpukan paling atas benar ada surat permohonan bertanda tangan Seokjin tergeletak. Tak ada minat mengambil, Yoongi kembali menutup laci meja lalu menatap Seokjin lamat-lamat, " _Maaf_."

Seokjin sendiri membalas dengan senyum maklum menanggapinya. Hening beberapa detik sebelum ketua asrama itu angkat suara, "Kurasa kau benar-benar sibuk mengurus adikku beserta kawan-kawannya."

" _Please_ , jangan membahas gerombolan biadab itu sekarang. Aku muak," ia berujar sembari menelungkupkan kepala di lipatan kedua tangan.

Si Kim mengangguk paham, "Ya ... kuakui ulah mereka memang memuakkan," lalu menurunkan tangan sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Omong-omong, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Tanpa bergerak dari posisinya Yoongi menjawab: "Ponselku hilang."

Dan Seokjin mengangguk, memilih diam dari pada memberi petuah tidak bermutu. Ia paham bagaimana kefrustasian sahabatnya.

.

.

* * *

Ingatkan Kim Mingyu untuk merobek mulut _bangsat_ beserta tangan _sialan_ Jung Hoseok.

Karena berkat _kelaknatannya_ , _headline_ besar seantero asrama dari; ' _Berakhirnya kisah tragis Lee Jihoon dan sisa-sisa kencing Kwon Soonyoung_ _dengan pelukan mesra di taman belakang_ ' menjadi _'Kisah romansa-dramatis; cinta Kim Mingyu yang berlabuh pada Jeon Wonwoo berkat keajaiban air suci'_ yang sungguh menggegerkan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Pagi-pagi sekali begitu banyak _fans_ (laki-laki) yang datang memborbardir pintu asramanya. Sial untuk Seungkwan yang membukakan pintu karena sang _rommate_ tanpa terganggu sama sekali masih bergelung di bawah selimut dan mimpi indah. Hingga si Boo lah yang menjadi bulan-bulanan para _fans_ Mingyu, bertanya akan kebenaran artikel terbaru di blog sekolah pagi ini. Bukan masalah jika hanya bertanya untuk meluruskan semuanya, tapi siswa-siswa itu dengan ganas memekik, berteriak, bahkan menjambak-jambak gemas rambut Seungkwan memerintah si Boo untuk berkata _'Tidak! Itu tidak benar.'_

Tapi hingga sekitar setengah jam; Soonyoung beserta Jimin datang menghampiri kamar mereka Seungkwan tak kunjung memberi jawaban karena ia memang _benar-benar tidak tau_. Dan bukan menjadi pahlawan atau sekedar penengah, Soonyoung juga Jimin yang hadir di sana malah ikut terseret menjadi pelampiasan murka para _fans_ Mingyu. Jambakkan pongah pula teriak memekakkan telinga tak dapat ketiganya hindari hingga keganasan siswa-siswa itu terhenti tatkala sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari belokan koridor, mendekat ke arah mereka beriring sosok Kim Taehyung muncul berjalan menunduk dengan _manga_ di tangan kanannya yang tak lepas ia baca.

Seakan hapal derap langkah Taehyung, mereka semua menoleh _terkecuali_ tiga korban di sana. Menatap lamat-lamat si Kim yang mulai mendekat perlahan tanpa mengalihkan fokus pada komik bacaannya.

Seketika gelinyar pula gelagat aneh siswa-siswa di sana pancarkan beriring langkah mundur yang menyeret perlahan, bersama berpasang-pasang netra yang tak henti mengiringi langkah Taehyung ke arah mereka.

Hingga detik Kim Taehyung mendongak tanpa menurunkan _manga_ yang ia baca, keseluruhan siswa di sana kocar-kacir membubarkan diri seakan waria yang bertemu petugas razia. Menghiraukan siswa Kim yang dalam mode idiotnya mengerjap bingung sambil terus berjalan mendekati ketiga sahabatnya.

Saat Taehyung berhenti di hadapan mereka bertiga sambil memasukkan komik ke dalam tas, adalah detik yang tepat ketika Kim Mingyu dengan polosnya berdiri di ambang pintu (belakang sahabatnya) dengan wajah bantal dan rambut urakan mengucek mata sambil bertanya, "Ada apa?"

 _Pun menjadi waktu di mana Kim Mingyu merasakan bagaimana kejamnya kamehameha dari tiga Son Goku sekaligus._

 _Tak henti sampai di situ_. Saat kelimanya datang lebih pagi ke sekolah. Baru beberapa langkah empat di antara mereka melewati gerbang, tapi gerombolan siswi mengerubungi Mingyu begitu saja menyingkirkan Seungkwan, Jimin, pula Soonyoung yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Bersyukurlah mereka karena Kim Taehyung dalam mode idiot lebih memilih masuk lewat pohon ketimbang gerbang sekolah. Mengundang Seungkwan hendak memekik dengan sumpah serapah di pangkal lidah yang telah matang untuk menggelegarkan sabtu tak indah ini, namun tidak jadi ketika obsidian kembar si Boo menangkap Choi Hansol yang berjalan melewati koridor tak jauh di sana. Meninggalkan Park Jimin serta Kwon Soonyoung menggeram di tempat sambil membenarkan tatanan rambut serta tali tas mereka— _tidak berniat menata seragam, karena ditata pun tidak ada gunanya_.

 _Puncaknya_. Saat Mingyu memasuki kelas tanpa Seungkwan di sampingnya (karena entah, Mingyu juga tidak tau bocah itu ke mana) ia dikagetkan dengan kumpulan surat serta bertumpuk-tumpuk bekal di atas mejanya yang bahkan tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari hari biasa. Bocah Kim itu mendekati meja sambil menggaruk kepala frustasi, melempar tas setengah kesal ke atas kursinya, tanpa mendudukkan diri mengambil satu dari puluhan surat di sana yang ia dapat hirup aroma menyengat wewangian _tante_ _girang_. Dalam hati ia meringis dengan perasaan was-was membuka isi surat itu dan mengamit selembar kertas dari dalamnya yang bukan main wanginya malah seperti kemenyan.

Dan detik ketika Mingyu membuka kertas yang dilipat dua lalu membaca isinya, detik itu pula matanya membelalak tak percaya.

 _'Kim Mingyu, Sayangku. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati, Gyu. Tiap-tiap saat aku memperhatikanmu, memandangmu yang sungguh indah dan tak terelakkan begitu memukau perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu, Gyu. Sepenuh hatiku. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Apa yang kau lihat darinya? Apakah ia cantik? Tampan? Kenapa kau memilihnya? Kau jatuh di tangan yang salah, Gyu. Dia curang!_ _ **Pelacur jahanam yang menggelikan**_ _! Percayalah, air suci itu hanya santet yang membuatmu lupa daratan dan terpukau. Jika kau mau aku bisa—'_

"Bisa apa, Brengsek! Kau pikir kau lebih bagus dari dia? Jika dia pelacur maka aku adalah gigolo laknat yang menyerah pada takdir Tuhan!" dengan emosi Mingyu merobek kertas yang belum selesai ia baca. Berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa ke luar kelas, dan kembali dengan kantong plastik besar yang entah ia ambil dari mana. Meraup seluruh surat pula berkotak-kotak sarapan di atas mejanya tanpa belas kasih, tak mempedulikan berpasang mata kawan kelasnya menatap begitu heran bercampur tak percaya ke arahnya, karena untuk kali pertama; _Kim Mingyu terlihat begitu tempramen dan dengan kurang ajar membuang pemberian fansnya ke tong sampah depan kelas_.

Sesaat ketika Mingyu mendudukkan diri di kursinya dengan napas berantakan menahan gejolak emosi agar tidak semakin parah, netranya menangkap sebuah goresan rapih di permukaan _whiteboard_ mejanya yang tertulis dengan pensil. Menit berikutnya ia berdiri memacu keributan berkat decitan kursi yang ia dorong ke belakang tiba-tiba, dan tanpa hitungan detik ia berlari ke luar kelas menghiraukan Seungkwan yang baru datang terbengong setelah menyapanya di ambang pintu, namun hanya tubrukan sebelah bahu lah yang si Boo dapati.

Setelah si Kim benar-benar hilang Seungkwan kembali menoleh ke dalam kelas, mengedarkan pandang mengisyaratkan pertanyaan pada kawan-kawan sekelasnya yang sama-sama memasang tatapan bertanya _'Mingyu kenapa?'_. Membuat Seungkwan dengan raut bingung dan bibir sedikit mengerucut menggedik bahu pertanda ia tidak tau. Namun saat si Boo berjalan ke mejanya yang tepat di sebelah kiri meja Mingyu, siswa itu mengernyit penasaran akan goresan pensil di atas meja sahabatnya. Dan ketika ia mendekati meja si Kim tanpa melepas tas lalu membaca apa yang tertulis di sana, _bulu halus di sekujur tubuh Seungkwan meremang hebat_. Panik bukan main namun dengan kasualnya ia membuka tas lalu menumpuknya di atas meja Mingyu berusaha menutupi tulisan di sana, lalu berusaha sesantai mungkin ke luar kelas tanpa membuat siswa lain heran dan kembali bertanya-tanya.

 _'Pelajaran untuk Jeon Wonwoo karena merebut Kim Mingyu kami._

 ** _Karena kami mencintaimu, Gyu._** _'_

.

Mingyu terengah mengedarkan pandang ke lapangan _indoor_ yang ia tau benar adalah tempat bersarang _fans_ gilanya kala mencerca atau bahkan mem _bully_ siswa-siswi yang terlihat _sedikit_ dekat dengannya.

Berusaha sekuat mungkin menemukan titik terang dari segenap kekuatiran akan Jeon Wonwoo. Namun hingga napasnya kembali normal tak sedikitpun ia dapati sekedar pangkal hidung _sunbae_ tercintanya itu. Perasaannya semakin kacau tatkala membayangkan betapa ganas _fans_ nya pada seseorang yang bahkan _hanya_ terlihat mengobrol berdua dengannya. Bagaimana pula jadinya jika para _fans_ nya itu memerangkap dan melampiaskan amarah pada orang yang kini berstatus kekasihnya? _Mati sudah Jeon Wonwoo_!

Mingyu kira dirinya tak paham tabiat orang-orang yang mengaguminya; sebagaimana selama ini Mingyu ketahui di mana saat mereka memandanginya, meletakkan jiwa mereka pada bekal-bekal pagi di atas mejanya, menggoreskan cinta pada lembar harapan yang menumpuk ganas di dalam lokernya, serta kejam amarah di mana mereka selalu lampiaskan saat ia bersama orang lain selain kelima sahabatnya. _Nyatanya salah_ , Mingyu paham— _dirinya paham betul dan persepsinya tidak salah_. Ia tau di sini lah para pengagumnya melampiaskan murka. Tidak di belakang sekolah, tidak pula di lain tempat. Tapi di sini; _di lapangan indoor Ya Gook High School._

Jadi Mingyu berlari mengarah pada sumber bunyi **_'Brak!_** _'_ yang menggema dari arah ruang ganti di ujung sana.

Membukanya kasar hingga mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya tertegun sesaat di ambang pintu. _Memandang bagaimana tangguhnya Jeon Woonwoo mengunuskan pedang anggar di tangan kanan pada segerombolan siswa-siswi di hadapannya_. Sorot mata esnya tak gentar menatap balik tatapan menikam belasan siswa di sana. Hingga keseluruhan dari mereka mengalihkan fokus pada sumber terbukanya pintu, cukup tersentak mendatapi Kim Mingyu ada di sana dengan peluh menetes membanjiri sekujur tubuh terlihat dari pelipis serta lehernya yang bermandikan keringat. Napas si Kim kembali bergemuruh tak beraturan berkat larian tadi, namun tanpa peduli ia melangkah mendekati Wonwoo.

Menarik tangan kanan si Jeon yang mengambang hingga turun dan berada di sisinya, sedikit menyentak Wonwoo hingga yang lebih tua berganti posisi berdiri di belakangnya—melindungi sang kaka kelas tanpa peduli tatapan fansnya yang semakin terlihat buas akan kecemburuan dan rasa sakit hati.

Namun ketika dengan bengis Mingyu menatap mereka satu persatu bersama rahangnya yang mengeras; segerombolan siswa YaGook di sana terperenjat. _Untuk kali pertama_ mereka melihat air muka Mingyu yang begini menyeramkan tanpa senyum dan raut canda seperti biasa.

Dan ketika si Kim bersuara lantang sambil mengeratkan pengangannya di tangan Wonwoo; seluruh siswa di sana menahan napas seketika—tercekat seakan tak percaya bahwa mereka berhadapan dengan _Kim Mingyu_ _ **mereka**_.

" _Dia milikku_ , jika kalian berani menyentuhnya— _maka kalian berurusan denganku_. **_Tak peduli siapapun kalian_**."

.

Jadi ingatkan Kim Mingyu untuk mengecup kening _menawan_ serta merangkul tubuh _indah_ Jung Hoseok.

Karena berkat _kebajikannya_ , Jeon Wonwoo tertunduk amat dalam saat gerombolan yang tadi hendak menghajarnya keluar satu per satu hingga menyisakan ia dan Kim Mingyu berdua, _saat mereka benar-benar berdua_ Wonwoo menghempaskan begitu saja pedang anggar yang ia genggam membuat Mingyu tersadar dan seketika berbalik sambil melepas tautan tangannya pada pergelangan Wonwoo.

Tanpa diduga, detik ketika Mingyu seutuhnya berbalik membuat tubuh mereka berhadapan _adalah detik_ ketika Wonwoo melangkah maju lalu memeluk pinggang adik kelasnya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Mingyu sambil terus bergumam kata **_terimakasih_** **.**

 _Menjadi detik Kim Mingyu berada di puncak angkara mimpi indahnya yang berbuah nyata._

.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi lima belas menit lalu, namun Mingyu pula Wonwoo masih membetahkan diri duduk bersisian di satu baris tempat duduk stadion; lapangan _indoor_ YaGook tanpa niat masuk kelas.

Terlihat canggung bagi Mingyu yang kini menunduk memainkan jemari tangan, sedangkan Wonwoo terlihat santai dengan memainkan ponsel menghiraukan aura gelisah dari sisi kanannya.

Ketika Mingyu berdengung lalu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo, siswa Jeon itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sampai Mingyu memberanikan diri bicara lebih dulu, "Hyung, _maaf_."

Mengundang perhatian Wonwoo yang beralih dari ponsel untuk membalas pandangnya, "Untuk apa?"

Dan Mingyu kembali menunduk, "Karena _fans_ ku ...," pernyataannya mengambang tak tentu, membiarkannya mengantung hingga kehilangan titik akhir.

Mengerti arah pembicaraan si Kim, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk samar kemudian membalas sambil mengusak puncak kepala Mingyu membuat helaian siswa itu berantakan, "Jangan meminta maaf, bukan salahmu seutuhnya."

"Tapi, Hyung ...," Mingyu masih menunduk, setengah merengek memohon pada Wonwoo. Pernyataannya lagi-lagi mengambang karena tak kuasa ia melafalkan rangkaian kata penyesalan untuk sosok di sebelahnya.

Hingga Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah kanan, lalu sedikit mengarahkan tubuh pada Mingyu sebelum dengan lembut menangkup wajah si Kim kemudian menepuk-nepuknya pelan dua kali; ia bersuara, "Jangan membuatku menyesal telah menerimamu, Gyu— _cukup dengan cara gilamu menjadikan kita kekasih_ , _cara gila Jung Hoseok membunuhku perlahan, pula cara gila fansmu murka padaku._ Kurasa itu cukup untuk membuatku menyesal, _jadi jangan meminta maaf sebelum aku semakin menyesal pernah mengenalmu_. Kecuali kau memberi kuasa untukku memilih supaya kita putus?"

Tidak main-main Wonwoo menyuarakan untaiannya, menelisik sekembar obsidian Mingyu pada pancaran sedingin biasanya. Memasung yang lebih muda tenggelam pada ilusi murni kekejaman lidah Jeon Wonwoo yang tak terelakan sakitnya luar biasa.

Jadi anggaplah Kim Mingyu masokis karena menyukai bagaimana hatinya terasa nyeri menerima tiap penggalan tanpa iba si Jeon yang menusuk tepat di relung jiwanya.

Maka Kim Mingyu tersenyum. Bagitu tampan hingga Wonwoo sejenak _lupa_ bagaimana cara bernapas. _Lupa_ bagaimana cara menjauh kala Mingyu memajukan wajah dengan sebelah tangan merengkuh pinggangnya tanpa penolakan. _Lupa_ bagaimana cara melarang si Kim mengusap lembut tangan kanannya yang masih memerangkap wajah itu; dengan tangan satunya. Lupa bagaimana cara menghajar Kim Mingyu saat menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembutnya. Ciuman manis yang menjalarkan strum menyengat hanya dengan menempelkan tautan bibir masing-masing tanpa lumatan dan pergerakan.

Dan ketika Mingyu memisahkan bibir mereka lalu mendaratkan kepala di kening yang lebih tua, _Jeon Wonwoo lupa bagaimana cara menghentikan permainan Tuhan yang begitu mudah menjatuhkannya pada sosok yang sebelumnya paling ingin ia jauhi seantero negri, memparmainkannya hingga memutar balik fakta menjadikan sosok itu bagai separuh belahan jiwa yang tak bisa ia lepas begitu saja._

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang kubilang tadi? _Kau milikku,_ Hyung. _Jeon Wonwoo milikku_. Maka tidak akan kubiarkan kau beranjak sedikitpun dari sisiku. Jika hari ini kau berani melangkah, _maka kujamin keesokannya kubuat kau tidak bisa jalan seminggu penuh_. Aku egois jika menyukai sesuatu, omong-omong."

Untuk kali pertama Kim Mingyu terang-terangan bicara begini kotor pada Wonwoo yang jelas sudah sejak dulu mengusahakan apa saja agar otak sang adik kelas tak menjurus selalu _ke arah sana_. Namun tak terpungkiri debar menyesakkan silih berganti menimpa dada Mingyu, kala jantung di dalam sana berdegup tak karuan beratus kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya, _saat menyaksikan keindahan wajah Jeon Wonwoo yang malah tertawa mendengar penuturannya_. Dan semu tranparan tak dapat Mingyu tahan tatkala dengan lembut Wonwoo berbisik dengan senyum manisnya, " _Enyah saja kau, Mesum Sialan_."

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir satu jam Boo Seungkwan mengitari satu sekolah, tak mempedulikan bel masuk yang ia dengar puluhan menit lalu. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya penuh akan keberadaan Kim Mingyu dan keselamatan Jeon Wonwoo. Jujur saja, otaknya kalang kabut membayangkan bagaimana kejam _fans_ sahabatnya kala cemburu hanya dengan sesuatu yang sepele.

Pasalnya, **ia sendiri pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat baru masuk dulu.**

 _Kim Mingyu sudah populer sejak awal masuk omong-omong_. Seungkwan siswa supel, genit dan memang cukup manis. Jadi fakta bahwa orang seperti itu menjadi patner sebangku _bahkan_ sekamar Kim Mingyu adalah mimpi buruk bagi _fans-fans_ yang jatuh cinta di kali pertama mereka melihat siswa tan itu.

Mereka mencerca bahkan melakukan aksi _bullying_ pada si Boo yang dengan tabah ia hadapi dalam diam. Namun aksi semacam itu terhenti di kala kesabaran Seungkwan habis dan tanpa gentar menjambak sekaligus helai panjang para siswi yang menumpahkan saus ikan di kepalanya, dan menendang tanpa takut perut para siswa yang melemparinya dengan bola takrau di lapangan. Mulai saat itu tak ada lagi yang berani mengganggu Boo Seungkwan meski kian hari dirinya dan Kim Mingyu semakin lengket. Menjadi tabiat tersendiri bagi Mingyu yang memanfaatkan Seungkwan sebagai tamengnya, si Boo **tau** dan ia tidak keberatan karena pada dasarnya ia mendekati Mingyu _karena siswa itu tampan_. Sebagaimana moto hidupnya: _K_ _etampanan adalah keindahan, dan kata ibuku keindahan harus dijaga sepenuh hati._

Terlebih fakta saat dua bulan setelah itu satu yayasan gempar kala ia dan Mingyu duduk satu meja dengan Jung Hoseok, Kwon Soonyoung, Park Jimin, dan _Kim Taehyung_ di kantin saat jam istirahat pertama.

Jadi kisah Seungkwan bukanlah hal yang patut disamakan dengan keadaan Jeon Wonwoo saat ini. Si Boo tak peduli apakah dahulu kala _sunbae_ satu tingkatnya itu pernah terlibat perkelahian fatal atau semacamnya, _yang jelas hal itu berbeda dengan perang melawan ratusan sesaeng fans_. Dan sekuat apapun Wonwoo, dirinya tetap anggota kesiswaan yang terbelenggu dengan peraturan; akan kekerasan atau pelanggaran lainnya. Poin penting yang Seungkwan tau betul bisa membuat Jeon Wonwoo tak berkutik meski di hajar habis-habisan _fans_ Mingyu.

"Mingyu Bangsat! Bodoh! Idiot! Sinting! Kau kemana, hah?!" ia berteriak frustasi di pijakan kakinya yang terhenti pada ujung koridor sepi. Berjongkok sambil mengusak kepala gemas mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, kemudian meracau sambil memegangi pipi dengan kedua tangan, "Ya Tuhan, selamatkan sahabatku ya Tuhan. Kalau Wonwoo _sunbae_ mati pasti yang digentayangi pertama kali Mingyu. Selamatkan Mingyu, jangan sampai dia gila. Nanti kalau dia gila aku sekamar dengan siapa?"

Agaknya orang tertekan ia menjatuhkan diri pada kramik koridor dengan tangan masih menangkup pipi, tak peduli kotor atau sebagainya. Bersama tatapan kosong dan air muka kusut ia menyandarkan kepala pada kramik persis seperti gembel banyak pikiran.

Terus seperti itu, tanpa ia sadari dari ujung koridor sana seorang siswa melangkah dan terhenti di atas kepalanya. Siswa itu menunduk memperhatikan wajah Seungkwan lamat-lamat sebelum membungkuk lalu bersuara gamang, "Kau kenapa?"

Seketika menyadarkan si Boo hingga arwahnya kembali berkumpul membuat ia mendongak mencari sumber suara. Kala didapati wajah seorang siswa yang tergantung kaca transparan di pangkal hidungnya, "Hansol!" Seungkwan menjerit histeris sambil membangkitkan tubuh tiba-tiba mengundang bunyi _'Buk!'_ menggema dari pertemuan kening mereka yang beradu kencang.

"Ah!" masih menunduk, Hansol melangkah mundur sekali sambil memegangi keningnya dengan kedua tangan.

Seungkwan mendongak, buru-buru berdiri menghampiri Hansol _sampai lupa pada denyut di keningnya sendiri yang memang benar memusingkan_ , "Ya! Ya! Ya! Hansol-Hansol! _Mianhae_!" dengan paniknya si Boo berusaha menangkup kepala Hansol namun entah kenapa hal itu malah semakin membuatnya panik karena bingung bagaimana melakukannya.

Dan ketika Hansol mengangkat kepala, saat itu juga Seungkwan mengangkup kepala atasnya lalu meniup ganas keningnya tanpa ampun, seakan-akan barusaha menerbangkan kepala si Choi dari tiupan itu. Namun dengan _bangsatnya_ tiupan itu makin lama malah mengarah ke matanya dengan udara yang semakin ekstrem. Membuat Hansol gelagapan berusaha menghentikan tingkah Seungkwan, _namun gagal_ karena si Boo tak mau tinggal diam. Sampai pada saat Hansol menyentak kepalanya ke belakang sambil berteriak, "Ya!"

 _Baru berhasil menghentikan Seungkwan beserta puting beliungnya._

Lalu si Boo menunduk, menautkan jemari sambil mengigit bibir dalam bawahnya pelan. Dan kala Hansol menghela napas halus kemudian kembali bertanya, "Kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba Seungkwan berbalik mengarahkan wajah pada jendela kelas yang memantulkan wajah hingga separu bahunya transparan. Mengedip-ngedip cepat sebelum dengan lihai membenarkan tatanan rambut berantakannya lalu menyelipkan poni ke belakang telinga sambil membasahi bibir dan berbalik kembali menghadap Hansol beserta kuluman senyum; sambil memasang raut berduka yang terlihat berlebihan— _seperti anakonda memelas di mata Hansol malah. Kasihan tidak, menakutkan iya_.

Hingga detik ketika Seungkwan melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya, adalah detik ketika naluri Hansol mengumandangkan siaga satu gawat darurat. Sirine kencang bergaung di kepala Hansol ketika dengan horor Seungkwan memeluk erat sebelah lengannya lalu bersandar begitu saja pada bahu kanannya, sambil mendongak mempertemukan wajah mereka. Maka katakan lah mulai dua hari lalu _Hansol_ _gila_ karena menganggap wajah gembil Seungkwan labih manis ketimbang Jihoon dan Jungkook— _untuk ukuran lelaki yang pernah ia temui_.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Mengkhawatirkan aku, ya?" siswa Boo itu berkedip-kedip ria seakan ada bakteri cacing dalam lubang anusnya. Dan ingatkan Hansol untuk segera memohon pada Wonwoo agar turut menyiramnya pakai air _suci_ sambil men _suci_ kannya dengan kebajikan _suci_ dari petuah agama ter _suci_ agar ia kembali menjadi _suci_ saat dengan _amit-amit_ Seungkwan tersenyum mesum lalu menggusak kepalanya ke leher Hansol persis anak autis kambuh, "Aa—aaah ... _so sweet_ , aaah!"

Hansol sendiri tidak berkutik meski batinnya meraung untuk manghajar si Boo lalu kabur dari tempat ini, tapi kinerja otaknya tak sinkron dengan menghentikan laju motorik gerak refleknya. Menjadikan ia hanya meringis sambil berusaha kecil melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari pelukan Seungkwan atau mendorong pelan kepala siswa Boo itu dari pundaknya.

"S-Seungkwan," masih dengan usaha melepaskan diri, Hansol bersuara sedikit terbata.

Seungkwan yang masih dalam posisi absolutnya membalas begitu _sok_ polos, "Ya?"

"Aku kemari karena dari tadi mencarimu, omong-omong—"

Kata-katanya tercela bagitu saja ketika Seungkwan dengan binar memuakkan menanggapi antusias, "Aku juga tadi mencarimu! Di gerbang aku melihatmu, tapi saat kuikuti tiba-tiba aku kehilangan jejakmu. Ya sudah aku balik saja ke kelas!" lalu ia mengulum senyum malu-malu, "Memang ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Seungkwan membuat Hansol terdiam sebentar. Menelisik wajah salah satu anggota _gang_ abrud sesekolah itu cukup lama, "Soal artikel pagi ini ...," ujarannya mengambang, namun kala ia mau melanjuti Seungkwan kembali menyela.

"Artikel pagi ini!" teriaknya panik, seketika melepas seluruh belenggunya pada Hansol, "Kau benar! Artikel pagi ini! Astaga— _kok_ biasa aku tiba-tiba lupa? Wonwoo _sunbae_?!" lalu histeris seperti sedia kala dan mendadak berbalik hendak mengambil langkah pergi namun Hansol buru-buru menahan tangannya, membuat mereka kembali berhadapan.

"Mau ke mana?" kening Hansol berkerut, pancaran obsidiannya menelisik wajah frustasi Seungkwan.

Dan dengan lantang Seungkwan menjawab, "Mencari Wonwoo _sunbae_!"

Mengundang kedipan mata Hansol yang tidak mengerti sama sekali, "Untuk apa?"

Seungkwan sendiri tak membalas pandangnya, ia menunduk pada kemilap obsidian yang terlihat hampa bercampur ketakutan kentara, "Kau tidak mengerti, Hansol! Situasi ini—ini, _i-ini_ ... kujelaskan pun kau pasti tidak akan mengerti! Aku harus mencari Wonwoo _sunbae_ sekarang—tidak, aku harus mencari Mingyu! B-bukan-bukan, Wonwoo _sunbae_ yang harus diprioritaskan! _Dia yang dalam bahaya_ —ta-tapi kalau ketemu pun aku bisa apa? Mingyu! Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu—Mingyu! Keparat itu yang bisa menghentikannya! Hanya si Bangsat itu! Iya, benar—dia! Hanya dia. Mereka hanya bisa menurut dengan dia 'kan? T-tapi kalau aku menemukan dia dan situasinya terlambat maka ... sama saja! Wonwoo _sunbae_! Aku harus menemukan dia dulu lalu mengulur waktu! Kalau Mingyu tetap tidak menemukan kami juga bagaimana? _Aku akan hancur bersama Wonwoo_ _sunbae_? Begitu? Tidak-tidak aku bukan Tae _hyung_ yang tidak sayang nyawa—tunggu! _Taetae hyung_! B-benar! Ajak dia! Maka semuanya beres tanpa harus ada Bajingan Mesum itu! (tiba-tiba Seungkwan menggenggam pundak Hansol kuat-kuat sambil mensibobrokkan iris keduanya amat intens) Benar, Hansol! Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah ke kelas Tae _hyung_ , mengajaknya, lalu mencari Wonwoo _sunbae_ sama-sama! Maka semuanya beres! (namun seketika ia terdiam, menunduk sambil memasang ekspresi sulit ditebak dengan mata berpendar gelisah dan kepala menggeleng pelan, bisikan lirih terdengar saat jemarinya merenggang di pundak Hansol) Tae ... Taetae _hyung_ dalam mode idiot 'kan sekarang? Y-ya Tuhan ..., a-aku harus bagaiman—" bisikan lirihnya tersela ketika buru-buru Hansol memegang kedua pergelangannya penuh kuatir.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Coba tenangkan dirimu, Boo. Ada apa dengan Wonwoo _sunbae_ dan Kim Mingyu? Artikel? Dan Kim Taehyung _sunbae_? _Fans-fans_ Mingyu? Mencari? _Bahaya_? Apa maksudnya?" perbedaan emosi keduanya jelas kentara, tak seperti Seungkwan yang begitu meluap menyatakan kegamblangan emosi kuatirnya, Hansol berbalik begitu terlihat tenang meski bingung menyelimuti kinerja otaknya saat ini.

Seungkwan tak menjawab, hening yang menyambut pertanyaan Hansol hingga siswa Choi itu sedikit memiringkan kepala menelaah wajah tertunduk si Boo, "Apa yang kaukuatirkan? Apa yang kaubayangkan? Apa yang ada di otakmu saat ini?— _Boleh aku tau_?" begitu lembut Hansol bersuara, hingga Seungkwan merasa ada gemetar aneh menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya mengundang strum mendebarkan merayap entar dari mana. Namun ia masih berada satu pendirian pada bibir mengatup tak mensuarakan opsi apapun, begitu sinkron dengan otaknya yang tak bekerja mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan si Choi.

Hingga satu menit berlalu Hansol menghela napas membiarkan gemuruh was-wasnya mengekang pada gemelatuk tenang batinnya, "Boo, tidak kah satupun aku boleh mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaanku?" dan Seungkwan masih tetap diam karena otaknya kembali bergelung akan cara terbaik menemukan Wonwoo, "Boo Seungkwan. Aku bicara padamu, oke?" ungkapan dengan obsidian menelisik itu tak kunjung membuat Seungkwan buka suara. Sampai pada puncak kelelahan Hansol yang terpetak pada air muka pula helaan napas berat; sebelum berkata dengan menurunkan kedua tangan Seungkwan dari pundaknya lalu menggenggam lengannya erat-erat, "Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak tau soal _fans-fans_ atau apalah itu, tapi yang pasti aku tadi lihat Kim Mingyu dan Wonwoo _sunbae_ berjalan ke arah kantin sama-sama, dan Kim Taehyung _sunbae_ ditarik Jungkook ke UKS akibat jatuh dari pohon."

Ujarannya disambut dongakan tiba-tiba wajah Seungkwan dengan ekspresi tak percaya, " _Serius_?"

Hansol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, yakin betul pada sepasang mata yang tak pernah membohonginya selama ini.

Mengundang raut minta dihajar terperi ditanggapan si Boo; dengan menarik tangan dari genggaman Hansol, berkacak pinggang satu tangan, membuang muka kesal diiringi mengedar pandang cepat ke segala arah sambil mengedip-ngedip tak terpukau berulang kali, belum lagi mulutnya yang membuka tutup menyuarakan racauan tak jelas dari sana, "Bangsat! Lalu untuk apa dari tadi aku panik!" — _segelintir yang bisa dideteksi indra pendengaran Hansol._

Dan siswa Choi itu mengernyit, untuk kali pertama— _secara_ _live_ —melihat emosi seseorang yang begini cepat bisa berganti tiba-tiba.

Saat ketika Seungkwan berhenti melakukan aksinya, Hansol melakukan gerak antisipatif (kembali). Tapi si Boo hanya mendongak lalu bertanya serius, "Kau yakin?"

Dan lagi-lagi Hansol menjawab lewat anggukan yakin.

"Lalu Tae _hyung_? Habis dari UKS, masuk sidang?"

Hansol mengejap mata sekali sebelum menjawab dengan senyum _yang sumpah_ membangkitkan sisi ganas si Boo balik lagi, "Dia jatuh dari pohon sebelum bel masuk dibunyikan, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk anggota OSIS menetapkannya pelanggaran karena itu—aku yang mengatasi kasusnya omong-omong, mungkin itu sebabnya kau lihat aku pagi tadi di luar. Dan ya ... seperti yang aku bilang, Kim Taehyung _sunbae_ sudah di bawa Jungkook ke UKS. Mungkin sekitaran lima belas menit lagi mereka keluar— _atau mungkin tidak_ , dia dalam _mode_ _lain_ 'kan?"

Dan Seungkwan hanya mendelik sambil mengangguk-angguk ayam mengusahakan diri agar tidak _menerjang_ Hansol saat ini juga.

"Semua sudah beres 'kan?" Hansol kembali bersuara, dan Seungkwan mengangguk lagi. Kala si Choi melanjutkan, intensitas suaranya menajam begitu serius, "Jadi ... aku mau langsung ke inti saja. Soal artikel pagi ini—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Seungkwan menyela histeris.

"Sumpah, kalau itu aku tidak tau! Yang kujanjikan tentang Jihoon _sunbae_ mu dan Soonyoung _hyung_ sudah kubereskan, demi ampun! Jangan salahkan aku untuk yang satu ini karena Hoseok _hyung_ dengan radar _cetar_ beserta mulut _ember_ nya itu tidak bisa dikendalikan sama sekali!"

 _Tadi melodrama, terus teater mimik wajah, sekarang opera memekakan telinga?_

 _Isi gang absurd sesekolah seperti ini semua ya? —_ _ **Kalau tidak idiot, mesum, ya susah ditebak**_ _.  
—Oh! Atau mungkin masih ada lagi?_

Hansol menghela napas berat. Niatnya mengomeli Seungkwan pupus sudah mendapati penjelasan begini heboh dari sang tersangkanya terlebih dulu, "Kalau begitu, yasudah. Toh, kalau diingat-ingat Kim Mingyu dan Wonwoo _sunbae_ tadi juga tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Aku hanya kaget, kukira kau yang beritau."

Mendengar penuturan Hansol, Seungkwan hanya menggeleng yakin dengan mimik menyebalkan. Dan siswa bule itu menghela napas sekali sebelum hendak pamit namun si Boo buru-buru angkat suara, "Habis ini kau mau ke mana?"

Hansol mendelik, "Ruang kesiswaan _—rapat."_

"Rapat apa?"

Yang ditanyai menggedikan bahu sambil menggeleng, "Entah, perintah Yoongi _sunbae_ ; **_'Kumpul, rapat dadakan'_**. Katanya tadi _dari pesan siaran_."

Seungkwan sendiri hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil bersuara "Aaaah ...," dengan bibir mengerucutnya.

Mengundang Hansol menaikan alis sebelah, "Kenapa? Mau ikut?"

"Tidak terimakasih! Lebih baik tidur di kelas dari pada duduk di tengah-tengah anggota kesiswaan yang lagi rapat _—_ _bisa busuk aku._ "

Dan ungkapan itu cukup untuk membuat Hansol tergelak pelan, "Astaga, kau ini sungguh kawan Kim Taehyung, ya? Mulutmu itu loh, _benar-benar deh_."

Menanggapinya Seungkwan memasung ekspresi meringis dibuat-buat, "Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, Sayaaang. Sudah pergi sana! Aku balik ke kelas, ya? _Bye_!" kemudian berbalik amat santai pun berlalu menginggalkan Hansol begitu saja.

Tanpa mengetahui si Choi tetap di tempat memperhatikan pundaknya menjauh tanpa niat sedikitpun melangkah ke ruang kesiswaan sebelum si Boo di sana benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

* * *

"Aa _—_ _ah, ah._ Pelan-pelan _aaah_ ," racauan Taehyung tak terhenti sejak dua puluh menit lalu dimulai ketika Jungkook serta Hansol hadir di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang menonton ia jatuh dari atas pohon. Dan dengan sok malaikatnya Jeon Jungkook berujar pada Choi Hansol supaya dia saja yang membawa Kim Taehyung ke UKS, membiarkan siswa Choi itu terbebas dari tugas dengan amanah memberi laporan pada petugas OSIS lain atas kasus _jatuhnya Kim Taehyung_ yang bukan masalah jadi tak perlu diperpanjang.

Desisan sebal Jungkook terundang karena lagi-lagi fokusnya memberi alkohol pada luka gores di lengan kanan sang kaka kelas terbagi dua, "Hyung _—astaga_ , sudah kubilang jangan bersuara seakan kau jalang perawan di klub murah pinggir jalan."

Yang akan dibalas dengan racauan tak jelas khas Kim Tae mode idiot: "Bangsat— _sakit_. Perawan pantatmu, ini sakit, klub murahan pinggir jalan tidak punya perawan— _bajingan, tanganku mati rasa_. Kook, tanganku hilang, Kook. Tanganku hilang! _Tanganku, tanganku,_ aku tidak bisa rasakan tanganku."

Tidak mau memusingkan kelakuan orang yang duduk pada tepi ranjang di hadapannya, Jungkook memilih sibuk menuang antiseptik pada kapas dijepitan pinset, lalu dengan penuh perasaan membubuhkannya lembut di luka tangan Taehyung.

"Jungkook, sakit—demi Tuhan _—sakit_!" sumpah, racauan Taehyung bahkan membuat Jungkook ingin sekali merobek mulut sialan abang kelasnya; **Jung Hoseok**. Tidak tau apa salahnya, _hanya ingin_ —ngidam mungkin?

Tapi jujur saja, kepuasan batin tersendiri bagi si Jeon menyaksikan Kim Tae menjerit-jerit di hadapannya; kalau bukan karena mode idiot, Jungkook yakin bocah ini akan diam saja dan berlagak sok _cool_ seakan kenyeriannya tak pernah ada. Dan ingatan itu mengundang ide jahat membungbung di pusat imajinasi Jungkook bersama bola lampu bercahaya timbul di atas kepalanya. Menghadirkan Kim Taehyung menggelinjang anarkis, "Bangsat! _—Jungkook!_ "

 _Kala dengan tak berperasaan dan begitu kejam si Jeon menekan ganas kapas di jepitan pinsetnya pada luka-luka Taehyung._

Menghasilkan si Kim yang berteriak semakin heboh, "Kelinci Bejat— _jangan main-main_ , kutelan kau!"

Bersukur lah Taehyung karena Jungkook telah mengantisipasi racauan-racauan seperti ini dengan mengusir petugas UKS yang berjaga; bermodal gertakan menakut-nakuti lewat perkataannya: _"Sunbae-nim, kuingatkan; selamatkan diri kalian. Aku akan mengobati_ _ **Kim Taehyung**_ _."_

Menghasilkan ruang UKS yang hanya diisi mereka berdua (berhubung suster pun sedang absen hari ini); dengan Taehyung yang duduk di tepi ranjang ke tiga dari dinding kaca yang mengarah langsung pada gerbang, pula Jungkook di hadapannya yang menduduki kursi dengan kotak _first aid_ di pangkuan.

Melihat pemandangan _absurd_ Taehyung, dengan tanpa dosa Jungkook tertawa sambil menyentak pergelangan tangan si Kim yang sedari tadi ia pegangi ( _ia cengkram sebenarnya_ ), terus menahannya tatkala dengan gemas ia membubuhkan obat merah dari botolnya langsung ke luka sang kaka kelas tanpa ampun, tak peduli gerakan abstrak Kim Tae yang seberusaha mungkin melepaskan tangannya dari Jungkook.

 _Salahkan sendiri Kim Taehyung yang tidak bisa melakukan kekerasan terhadap Jeon Jungkook dalam mode apapun. Meski si Jeon begini kurang ajar memperlakukannya._

Histeria Taehyung terhenti saat Jungkook merasa puas dan sedikit rasa iba merasukinya menatap si Kim yang sudah banjir air mata.

Tiga detik setelahnya menjadi waktu Jeon Jungkook tergelak begitu parah untuk satu bulan terakhir.

"Astaga, Hyung! Kau menangis? Cengeng sekali— _sumpah harusnya kubawa ponselku._ Moment seperti ini mesti diabadikan, jarang-jarang _Bajingan YaGook_ kulihat begini menyedihkan!"

Amat lepas dari bagaimana cara ia memegangi perut kemudian menepuk-nepukan tangan heboh setelah melepas cengkramannya dari lengan Taehyung dan meletakkan asal obat merah itu ke dalam kotak.

Taehyung mendengus menyaksikan kebahagaan Jungkook di atas penderitaannya, " _Keparat OSIS_ ," ia mencibir.

"Dan kau mencintai keparat ini, Hyung," tak turut menghentikan gelaknya Jungkook menjawab seakan tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Tidak secara gamblang," dengan mengulum senyum Jungkook menimpal cepat, mimiknya mengejek melihat cara Taehyung menyatakan kekesalannya. Tak terpungkiri gemetar bahunya masih kentara meski seberusaha mungkin ia menghentikan tawa.

Mata Taehyung menyipit tak terima, "Aku tidak mencintai _Jahanam sok polos_ sepertimu," bibirnya mengerucut sebal pada air muka teramat datar.

"Aku juga tidak mencintai _Peri sok bangsat_ sepertimu," Jungkook menjawab, kedua alisnya naik turun meledek dengan kuluman senyum menyebalkan.

Katakan lah Jungkook tengah mencari kesempatan membalas dendam pada Taehyung selagi remaja itu masih dalam mode idiotnya. Karena Jungkook paham betul Kim Tae dalam mode ini tak akan tersulut emosi sedikitpun. Terbukti dengan jawaban polosnya yang kelewat malas untuk sekedar meladeni Jungkook, "Peri gigi."

Jungkook tertawa, menggema begitu keras memenuhi ruang kesehatan. Sebelum menelisik Taehyung penuh cemooh, "Kau tidak mengelak disebut _peri_? Aku tau Kim Tae _anak baik-baik_ , tapi mendengarmu tidak menampiknya itu terdengar menggelikan— _aku jijik_ , _ewh_."

Air muka datar di wajah Taehyung mengkeruh, bibirnya mengerucut begitu menggemaskan bersama alis tebalnya yang menukik tak terima, "Aku _bukan anak baik-baik_ , aku Bajingan YaGook," obsidian kosongnya menusuk tajam retina Jungkook.

Tak gentar sedikitpun si Jeon kembali tergelak riang, "Nah, mengaku 'kan?" ia mengambil perban dari kotak _first aid-_ nya tanpa menghentikan tawa.

Membuat Taehyung _lagi dan lagi_ mendengus sebal, " _Kau Bajingannya_ di sini, Kook."

Volume tawa Jungkook mengeras mendengar pernyataan sedemikian datar dari Taehyung, entah kenapa sungguh lucu di indra pendengarannya. Santai ia menarik kembali pergelangan Taehyung lalu melilitkan perban yang diambilnya pada luka remaja itu, menghiraukan bagaimana Taehyung kembali meracau tak jelas. Sebelah tangan Jungkook merambat mengambil gunting dari dalam kotak, menggunting pertengahan perban yang dirasanya telah pas. Dan ketika ia lihat si Kim menghela napas tak lagi terbawa kesal akan ucapannya, lalu mengambil _aquades_ dari kotak _first aid_ yang ia pangku (sibuk membolak baliknya kemudian membaca komposisi di stiker pada permukaan botol kecilnya), "Hyung ...," Jungkook memanggil pada nada suara yang terdengar lemah seiring menggulung sisa perban di tangannya.

"Eung?" tanggapan Taehyung sungguh mengartikan adik tunggal ketua asrama itu sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan intonasi Jungkook.

Sembari meletakkan serta menata alat yang ia gunakan ke dalam kotak Jungkook bersuara gamang, " _Terimakasih_."

Tidak ada titik terang akan kepekaan Taehyung terhadap adik kelasnya. Sepasang netra yang menelisik botol _aquades_ sedetik pun tak mengalih pandang pada sekitarnya, namun ia tetap menjawab: "Untuk?"

Begitu banyak penjabaran yang ada di kepala Jungkook pada setiap apresiasi terimakasihnya pada Kim Taehyung. _Begitu banyak_. Hingga Jungkook sendiripun bingung harus memulai dari mana. Jungkook keras kepala— _satu fakta yang hanya diketahui Taehyung_ , bocah kepala batu yang Jungkook sadar diri kelewat manja pun kurang ajar jika itu untuk memperlakukan Kim Tae; yang dianggapnya sumber masalah dan orang termengesalkan di dunia. Walau Jungkook sendiri pun tau— _Kim Taehyung sangat mencintainya_. Bagaimana pun _cara_ sosok itu _menghukum_ nya, bagaimana pun _cara_ sosok itu bertindak keras padanya, bagaimana pun _cara_ sosok itu berlaku kasar dan melukai perasaannya— _dengan tindak yang ia lakukan sebagai berandal sekolah._ **_Jungkook sadar_**. Di akhir puncak amarah Kim Taehyung; _sosok itu akan meminta maaf, menghentikan perdebatan mereka dengan mengalah, menyalurkan betapa sayangnya ia terhadap Jungkook_. **_Meski Jungkook sadar_**. Di tiap perdebatan mereka hingga membuahkan keduanya bersitegang _, adalah ulah yang ia timbulkan lebih dulu dengan membantah Kim Taehyung_. **_Yang demi Tuhan Jungkook benar-benar sadar_** sosok itu _tidak bisa_ dan _tidak pernah mau_ dibantah orang lain terkecuali orang tua dan abang tunggalnya.

Tapi bagaimana pun Jungkook ingin mengungkapkan sebesar apa penyesalannya pada Taehyung, dirinya cukup sadar; _Kim Taehyung tidak akan menganggapnya serius_ , berbalik yang ada mengolok-oloknya, menganggapnya bergurau, atau bahkan menghinanya. Jadi dengan helaan napas berat ia menarik senyum tipis sebelum menjawab, " _Cappucino latte-_ nya _."_

Dan Taehyung menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandang, "Sama-sama."

Sunyi beberapa detik ketika Jungkook memilih diam memperhatikan kakak kelasnya yang masih sibuk dengan permukaan botol dalam genggamannya. Dan ketika ia rasa waktu terlalu lama berlalu, Jungkook buka suara pada presentasi oktav lirihnya, "Hyung," memanggil Taehyung yang hanya menjawab dengan dengungan.

"Eung?"

Tak kunjung mengalihkan pandang bahkan ketika Jungkook bertanya gamang, "Kau menyayangiku?"

" _Selalu_ ," pada Jawabannya ia menjawab yakin meski tutur geriknya seakan tak peduli.

"Kau menyukaiku?" kembali Jungkook bertanya memperhatikan lekat-lekat sosok di hadapannya.

" _Selalu_ ," lagi, ia seakan tak menghiraukan Jungkook walau nyatanya ia mendengarkan; _meski tak memperhatikan_.

Namun ketika Jungkook bersuara begitu tenang dan benar-benar dalam; mengutarakan segenap perasaan pada dua kata kalimat pertanyaan: " _Kau mencintaiku_?"

Taehyung diam, mendongak saat ia rasa stiker pada permukaan botol _aquased_ di tangannya tak lagi menarik ketimbang memperhatikan Jungkook dengan curiga, "Apa ini penjelasan dari _'Tidak secara gamblang'_ itu? _Kau menjebakku_?"

Dan Jungkook terkekeh. Menertawakan bagaimana lucu sosok Kim Taehyung jika dipenuhi beban kalau-kalau bukan dalam mode biasa, "Tidak, Hyung. Astaga ... pikiranmu jelek sekali— _sumpah_ ," mengambil _aquades_ dari tangan yang lebih tua, dengan senyum tipis Jungkook menaruhnya ke dalam kotak sebelum wadah dari perlengkapan P3K itu ia kunci.

 _Kembali_. Taehyung diam tak langsung memberi atensi seperti bagaimana tiap kali dirinya berada di mode ini. Sesaat ia menelisik wajah menunduk Jungkook yang tertutup poni, tangannya terulur menangkup sebelah pipi yang lebih muda tatkala si Jeon tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya. Menemukan raut sulit dibaca Jungkook yang dengan dalam menatap sekembar obsidiannya, dan Jungkook sama sekali tak menghindari tatapan mendalam Taehyung yang menuntut kejujuran dari retinanya, "Kau tau jawabannya, Kook," memajukan sedikit bokongnya, Taehyung mengangkat sebelah tangan satunya menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangan kini sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya di puncak hidung yang lebih muda.

Jungkook memejamkan mata perlahan merasakan betapa lembut gestur Taehyung menciumnya. _Sama seperti hari-hari biasa_ di mana Taehyung memperlakukannya begitu hati-hati dan tanpa cela, _namun berbeda dengan tiga hari_ lalu di mana Taehyung terlepas kontrol memperlakukannya begitu ceroboh dan kasar.

Begini yang Jungkook suka dari Taehyung— _Bajingan Laknat yang memperlakukannya bak permata samudra_ , namun tak terpungkiri ada sensasi menegangkan yang Jungkook pun sukai saat Taehyung membuatnya tak dapat melawan di bawah kuasanya.

 _Jungkook menyadari, ia mencintai Taehyung bagaimanapun siswa itu memperlakukannya_.

Karena ia mencintai Taehyung dari dasar hatinya, bersama relung jiwa yang terus berkorbar menyerukan nama Kim Taehyung dari inti jantungnya, mengaung begitu ganas seakan tak ada lagi nama lain yang boleh ia ingat pada putaran memori kisah romansa di otaknya. Maka Jungkook menyukai apapun yang ada dalam diri Taehyung, dengan jalan apa sosok itu menuntun kisah mereka. Caranya yang selalu tak biasa membangun rumah kokoh dari perkisahan mereka tanpa repot-repot akan hancur _karena itu bukan terbuat dari kertas_.

 _Apa dan bagaimana pun sosok Kim Taehyung saat bersamanya._

"Jungkook, _jangan marah_ ," ucapan Taehyung setelah melepas ciumannya dari hidung Jungkook membuat si Jeon membuka mata.

Sesaat Jungkook mengerjap, "Marah? Untuk apa?"

Yang lebih muda dibuat bingung ketika dengan tanpa dosa Taehyung menggedikan bahu, "Tidak tau. Kali saja kau marah?" wajahnya terpampang begitu polos di pengelihatan Jungkook. Dan si Jeon menyukai ketika Taehyung mengelus pipinya menggunakan ibu jari teramat lembut, pun diiringi senyum manis yang membuat pipi Kim Tae mengembung seperti anak beruang.

Bersama senyumnya pula Jungkook meraih jemari kiri Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya, "Hyung," lagi, untuk kali ketiga ia memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan itu.

"Eung?" _pun balasan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya._

"Jangan seperti kemarin lagi. Kau tambah menyeramkan— _aku takut_ ," Jungkook berujar, suaranya pelan menggelitik indra pendengaran Taehyung.

Senyum si Kim mengecil menjadi senyuman hangat yang dipenuhi kedewasaan, "Maka jangan lagi buat aku _menghukummu dengan caraku_ , Kook," tangannya yang tidak dipegangi Jungkook merambat naik mengelus kepala belakang siswa itu.

Jungkook tersenyum; mengembalikan betapa tangguh sosoknya yang tak paduli kala jantung hatinya melirih tanpa sebab, "Ya."

Embusan kasar terdengar dari Taehyung mendapati jabawan si Jeon yang mulai bosan didengarnya, "Kau selalu melanggar _'Ya'_ -mu."

Dan dengan tanpa dosa diiringi cengir menggemaskannya ia membalas, "Aku juga _menyayangimu_ , Hyung."

Mengundang lipatan tipis di kening Taehyung, "Hey, aku tidak berkata aku menyayangimu?" elusan di kepala Jungkook terhenti kerenanya.

Terlebih ketika Jungkook kembali membalas tanpa kaitan sama sekali dari segenap ujarannya, " _Gee_ , iya aku tau kau menyukaiku."

Taehyung mendengus, "Bangsat, aku membencimu, Kook," tau benar adik kelasnya ini mulai bermain-main dengan dirinya.

" _Yaeh_ , aku juga _mencintaimu_ , Hyung," jawaban cepat Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengalah. Senyum miring ia gambarkan begitu tipis di sudut bibirnya sebagai pernyataan bahwa ia paham betul tabiat permainan adik kelasnya yang hanya mesti didengarkan, bukan dijawab. Namun ketika Jungkook melanjuti ujaran sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegangi tangan Taehyung, lalu dengan kurang ajar mengikuti bagaimana si Kim mengusak helai kelamnya tadi, "Berani berusaha memperkosaku lagi _awas saja kau_ ," pada akhirnya Taehyung kembali membalas dengan seringai tipis main-main.

"Tidak janji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

Wkwkwkw makin panjang aja ya? :v Maapkeun daku yang makin eror, tadinya mau digabung partnya _double couple mini-mini_ (?) =w= Tapi kaga jadi :v

Besok-besok kubakal kurangin wordsnya jadi 5K+ aja biar ga bosen bacanya :v

Panjang banget entar gumoh :v

Dan maafkan daku kalo pengurangan bahasa frontalnya masih kurang ditekankan(halah) :v Yang pasti kusudah berusaha. Juga makasih buat kalian yang ngerivew dengan inti _'just be yourself'_ (yang ini reviewnya ka **emma** sebenernya) tapi yang laen intinya sama ko :v pokonya kucinta kalian semuaaa.

PS. Maaf kalo berantakan, males ngebeta lagi =_=

.

.

* * *

[ **Btw, kubakal bales review kaliaaaan, yey!** o(≧∇≦o) **(?)** ]

(soalnya kudianggep sombong pemirsah Σ( ° △ °|||))

.

 **An99**

 _"Mbak Hoshikie beneran gak ada pasangannya nih? Gak ada anak baru yang tampan dan manly, sejenis Bang Seungri yang kocak kayak karakterya si Hosikie? Atau penjinak sejenis Jackson GOT7, asem dingin kayak Taeyong, ahh kasian hosikie ku Mbak ngejomblo..."_

...

 **Jimin** : Kaga, tuman mas Jeyop kalo dikasih pasangan. Ga dikasih aja mulutnya ember bleweran(?) gimana entar dikasih? Sumpah! Masih sayang nyawa gue, satu Jeyop aja udah cukup! Gimana kalo dua? Pribadi pasangannya mirip kaya dia? -_- Mending nontonin semut yadongan gue.

 **Liyeol** : Bangke! Boleh-boleh-boleh. Alesan lu bisa diterima, Chim :v

Gini beb, belom tentu bang Jeyop kaga dikasih pasangan =w= Cuma belom kepikiran aja sih, nanti dah dipikir-pikir lagi. Tapi kalo misalkan ada juga paling-paling dari member Cebong, soalnya kalo diluar dari BTS-SVT paling cuma minjem nama doang. Kugamau nambah ini fanfik jadi bejibun grup idolnya :v Pake yang ada dulu, toh member Cebong masih sisa banyak(?) :v Tapi nanti! _Kupikirin dulu_.

oOo

 **chryperz0130**

 _"Aduhhhh sumpahhh aku sukaaa banget bacanyaaaa, bahasanya keren. Demi dewaa, aku sampe gak kedip kedip bacanya. VKOOK OMG MEREKA CUTE BANGET. SIALLL LANJUTT KAKK AKU SUKAAA DUHHHHH."_

...

 **Hoseok** : Woy! Yang lu perhatiin VKook doang ape? Sumpah! Helooow, gue juga ada disini kelues. Plis deh, liat gue sekaliiii aja! Apa musti gue jadi orang ketiga diantara mereka-mereka ini baru _lu_ dan _kalian semua_ sadar kalo gue juga salah satu peran utama di mari?!

 **Liyeol** : Yang sabar, Mas.

 **Hoseok** : Diem lu! Salah lu juga kenapa gue harus ngejones sendirian -_-

 **Liyeol** : Jones ya sendirian, kalo berdua itu ... _mustahil_! Ampe Uji tinggi juga elu kaga bakal gue kasih pasangan soalnya! :v

 **Hoseok** : Anjir -_-

 **Liyeol** : Canda elah =w=

oOo

 **blueewild951230**

 _"i can't say anything,omg xd."_

...

 **Namjoon** : And I don't understand what your talking about.

 **Liyeol** : Anjir! Itu elu ngerti dia ngomong apa, Tong -_-

oOo

 **wonnderella**

 _"Siaduh dd gakuat bacanya, anunya kurang banyak .ga_

 _taoi segitu ugha dd udah bahagia._

 _OH, JADI ITU HUBUNGAN MEREKA. ANJIS APAAN DEH:( Yang penting mereka nyatu ya, dikirian apa eh. Terus itu yang katanya tunangan, beneran?_

 _Ngakak deh pas soonyoung bilang dia sodara tirinya jungkook. Apaan banget dah wkakakaaa_

 _Iya ya, pasti u dibawa 17 taun macem gue yang udah baca gituan .apaanini_

 _Tapi dikit dikit gapalah rada frontal dikit biar dd bahagia senang sentosa, gue ngajak ribut ya:')_

 _SOK AE NEXT NEXT AQOEH MENUNGGUMOEH."_

...

 **Mingyu** : Nah! VKook tunangan emang bener tjuy :v Gue saksi matanya Tae hyung bilang sendiri! Ya kali si Tae udah idiot kang bo'ong pula :v Pan kasian, lengkap bener itu orang. Btw, _anu_? Anu apaan anu? Anu yang mana nih? Anu, anu yang anu bukan? Apa anu yang di anu? Yang pasti anu-anu 'kan?

 **Liyeol** : Anjirrr -_- Kapan lu tobat, Tong?

Beb, makasoy nama lu yang nongol mulu menghiasi fanfik-fanfik gue :v Dan elu dibawah 17 yang otaknya udah terkontaminasi yadong akut pasti. Itu tandanya kita sama! Ayo berteman :v Siapa tau bisa manteb? (Hesteg, gue ga sendiri)

SUDAH AQOEH NEXT NEXT PAN? SOK AE BACA.

 **Mingyu** : Lah? Udah ampe sini pan berarti udah dibaca? '-' Yang ogep siapa? -_-

oOo

 **sugarydelight**

 _"part pikuk yg ditunggu-tunggu... akhirnya /sujud syukur sambil nangis marjan/ .g"_

...

 **Soonyoung** : Anjay keren, elu nangis bisa keluar sirop begitu beb? :v

 **Liyeol** : Salpok dah, salpok -_- Kang, elu mah suka gitu.

oOo

 **Chinami Kim**

 _"FINALLYYY GUE REVIEW DI CHAP INI. CHAP TERBGSDH. CHAP TER-TER-TER-apalahapalah._

 _yaallah kamu jahat buat jungkookQ disakitin sm tae gtu. aku mewek lho, akutu lg baper grgr tae yg diragukan keberadaanya di bday jk smlm. fict ini yha, malah makin bikin baper. nice. nice._

 _sakit akutu liat jk digituin, tapi ku jg senyum2 sndri ngeliat tae yg dominanya kerasa bgt HAHAHAHA._

 _tauga pas bagian jk blg tae cm mainin dia ke boneka, nyampe ke ati ini lho. sakiiittttt. tapi ternyata... YANG SALAH SIAPA?!_

 _terua bagian pas seokjin blang jk adiknya, yaampun dikira iya adik kandung,sedarah, trus mereka incest diemdiem._

 _eh si anj ternyata... tunangan adiknya.._

 _OHYA ITUTU ABANG HOBI. JEBAL JANGAN BUAT DIA JAHAT YHA? Masa uda jomblo, di kasih jahat jga KASIAN WOI. pasangin ajakek, sama gue gtu, atau jd org ketiga soonhoon atau lainya. atau gaet deh member dr grup lain, jangan buat dia sendiriiiiii. uwaaaaaaa. /APAANCOBA_

 _udani, uda panjang yekan._

 _maap yha, reviewnya gaje gini, alay bgt, lebay,ih kusaja sedih knp w alay bet. YA ALLAH._

 _FICT NYA LUARBIASA KEREN DAN KECE PARAH. PLS KEEP WEITING! SEMANGAT LANJUTINYA! KUSAYANG KAMU. NTAR KUSALAMIN SAMA JUNGKOOK YHA. bye."_

...

 **Liyeol** : Anjay ngakak gue baca komenan lu beb, yang dari teaser segala dikomenin juga! Ikut gereget pan gue jadinya :v Kaga bisa bales apa-apa gue, entah kenapa gue terharu :v :v

LU JUGA LUAR BIASA GEREGET PARAH. KEEP REVIEWING! STAY TUNED! JANGAN KEMANA-MANA TETEP JADI READER GUE! (mauan :v) GA KOMEN PANJANG JUGA GAPAPA, KUSAYANG KAMU JUGA. SALAMIN! KALO PERLU JUKINYA KIRIM KE RUMAH GUE :v

oOo

 **chryperz0130**

 _"kkakkk serius hiatus? kamu mau gantung aku kak? demi dewa kak, kasiani aku yang penasaran setengah mati. Kakk bagusss bangetty sumpahhjj."_

...

 **Wonwoo** : Lah elu nongol lagi? Oy, dia pan mau PKL. Kalo kaga hiatus PKL-nya gimana? Mau nanggung PKL-nya lu? Lagian lu pikir lu doang yang ditinggalin? Lu ga mikirin perasaan gue? Gimana gue? Apa jadinya gue ke depan? Ga mikir? Anak gue dua tjuy (Gyu yang bilang waktu di Yoseodo)! Dan lu bukan gembel yang mesti gue kasih beras! Kenapa harus dikasiani?!

 **Liyeol** : Nu, PMS? -_- Ko nyolot balesnya?

oOo

 **prtws**

 _"sumpah ga rela banget cahpater ini end. ngescrol aja takut takut. argh greget parah. ini yang dari awal ku tunggu-tunggu. part vkook. tapi kurang puas bangetdahhhhh."_

 _..._

 **Taehyung** : Nah, makanya jangan discrol ke bawah biar kaga end-end. Lu baca dah tuh _announcment_ -nya di Liyeol soal _post and up_ buat ultah Juki ampe gumoh :v Apa engga lu mampir ke kamar gue, _tonton langsung yang live_ , biar puas bangetdahhhhh :v

 **Liyeol** : Anjir lu Bang -_-

oOo

 **Liony Liem**

 _"Aku suka kok ama kefrontalan kamu,justru itu daya tariknya. Kan banyak noh fanfic yg menye,klo punya kamu nggak. Senyamannya kamu aja,klo emang tuntutan dari ficnya gitu yaudah gitu aja. Setiap orang kan punya jalannya sendiri,ya kamu gini aja._

 _Yang semangat yaa,aku slalu nungguin ff ini kok."_

...

 **Seokjin** : Aduh beb lu bikin anak orang jadi menye kaya kebanyakan fanfik noh :v

 **Liyeol** : Berisik lu Tong! Balik sono ke asrama!

 **Seokjin** : Eleh =w= *balik ke asrama*

 **Liyeol** : Pokonya, ya Allah kaka, kubener-bener terharu baca komenanmu. Kemaren sempet drop beneran soalnya dapet kritikan fanfikku terlalu frontal :v Kubengong hampir sejam meratapi nasip; _oh kenapaaaaa aku beginiiii_? =w= Kupikir-pikir emang ada benernya— _bener banget iya_ —kalo ga seharusnya kubuat yang begini padahal belom 17 ㅠ.ㅠ

Terus akhirnya setelah baca komenan kaka, KUJADI BINGUNG :v labilku _stadium akhir_ banget sumpah! Aku jadi mikir yang engga-engga(?) :v Tapi pas dipikir ulang aku jadi intropeksi diri biar gimana caranya ini fanfik kaga menye tapi juga ga terlalu frontal. Dan akhirnya jadilah chapter absurd begindang :v KUGAKUAT MIKIR LAGI SUMVEH—

 **Seokjin** : Curhat mvok?

 **Liyeol** : Bacodh! -_-

oOo

 **Jeveizan**

 _"Sudah ku duga wkwkwk asik asik beneran tunangannya ternyata hhahaha lanjut ya."_

...

 **Jungkook** : Lah gue yang tunangan elu yang girang beb? Kenpe lu?

 **Liyeol** : Suka-suka di si Juk -_- Btw, ciee ciee beb. Ko bisa tau cieee, elu cenayang ye? :v

oOo

 **emma**

 _"uwaaahhh...part vkook yg aku tunggu...wohuuu.. tuh kan vkook punya hubungan yg lebih dr sekedar sunbae dan hoobae.. ga main 2 TUNANGAN...  
scene di kamar tae itu bikin aku geregetan.. ko ga samp nganu sih..'eouwh otak ini'... oh ya aa husuk biar ga jones jodohin ma siapa ke kan kasian sendirian mulu...hehe  
oh ya msalah kamu terlalu frontal.. kalo menurut aku sih..sebagai penulis kamu bebas menulis apa yg ada diotak kamu namanya jga imajinasi.. kreatifitas.. tpi ada jga mungkin yg kurang nyaman mengingat kamu msh dibawah17.. tpi bwt aku sih nyaman2 aja sebab kefrontalannya itu yg bikin tulisan kamu menarik dan menghibur... just be yourself...  
selalu semangat ...FIGHTING..  
(hiatusnya jan lama 2 ya jebal)"_

...

 **Liyeol** : Ka emma! Wkwkwk, kau nongol lagi =w= Kumengintai kaka sebenernya. Kaka salah satu readers yang namanya nongol mulu :v :v _Sayangnya guest_ =3=

 **Jihoon** : Etdah lu malah curhat? -_-

 **Liyeol** : Siapa yang curhat? -_- Btw, suka-suka gue! Suka-suka dia! Kan ini fanfik punya gue!

 **Jihoon** : Tau amat lah, udah lu sono pergi!

 **Liyeol** : _*Pergi ke pelukan akang Sunyong*_

 **Jihoon** : Geli lama-lama gue jadi bahan imajinasi lu -_- Oh iye! Oy beb, dua tunangan dari mana? Yang tunangan kan VKook doang? Baca yang bener dong! Jangan sampe lu bikin noh author labil ngebuat beneran ada dua tunangan yang nongol! Ampe jadi, pokonya idup lu kaga bakal tenang gue uber-uber(?)

Dan lu bilang scene di kamar Tae gereget? Lu ke kamar Sunyong sekarang! Gue tunjukin apa itu _gereget_ yang sebenernya!

oOo

 **kimriiin**

 _"Emejing  
Fantastic baby (dance)/?  
Awesom  
WOW!  
Sungguh tidak bisa terucap oleh kata"  
Intinya ini ff DAEBAKK,percaya ato gak gua baca dari awal mpe akhir greget sendiri bacanya.  
Apalagi pas bagian" yang menjerumus naena,serius itu greget tingkat dewa/?  
Kalo mingyu sama tae dapet julukan dewa seks ,mungkin elu dapet julukan 'Dewa Greget minta diculik' seriusan,ff lu bikin gua gigit" bantal mulu tau #ewh  
Intinya mah ini ff PECAH #emang hati bisa pecah? /edisi lagi baper mah gini :'v/"_

 _..._

 **Mingyu** : Li, gue yang jawab ye?

 **Liyeol** : Jawab ae Tong, lagi ngefly nih gue :v

 **Mingyu** : Okeh, jadi gini. _Elu mesum beb_! Dan gue bahagia karena gue ga sendirian :v Masuk YaGook, jadi kawan gue dah lu! Kita jadikan sekolah itu _aman, damai,_ dan _sentosa_ :v Ngerti maksud gue kaga? *smirk*

 _'Dewa Greget minta diculik'_ ? :v Bhaks, yakin lu mau nyilik? Culik ae, ikhlas lahir batin gue. Enek lama-lama juga jadi bahan imajinasi _Author_ _otak kotor_ kaya dia!

Lagian dari pada gigit bantal mending gigit gue :v Manteb dah *kedip-kedip cacingan* Btw, yang dapet julukan _dewa seks_ cuma gue! _Gue_ dan hanya **_gue_**! Tae hyung mah _entah sosok apa dan berasal dari mana, dia hadir karena ketidak sengajaan Jungkook yang salah ucap bait mantra saat bermain-main dengan gerbang dimensi bersama para kawannya_ —

 **Liyeol** : FAK! Summary fanfik gue yang sebelah itu mah Tong!

oOo

 **SherryMC**

" _greget nih baca vkooknya astagaa_ "

...

 **Jihoon** : Ya jangan di baca, ribet ama idup lu?

 **Liyeol** : Anjir! Biji Sayton, kenapa lu nongol lagi? Kejem amat lu bales begono =_= Pergi jauh-jauh lu sono! Hush hush!

 **Jihoon** : *ngibrit ke pelukan akang Sungyong*

 **Liyeol** : Punya gue pan itu tadi -_- Syudah lah, jangan peduliin dia beb. Kalo lu gereget karungin ae, bawa pulang noh si Juki :v Iklas hayati, asal jangan bang Mphi! Dia milik gue seorang :v

.

 _._

 _Oke, jangan dibawa hati kalo balesannya kurang berkenan hatau ga sopan_ :v

(Dan maaf yang komennya ga dibales; mungkin saat itu(?) belom masuk =w=)

.

.

Plis jangan anggep daku sombong lagi **ㅠ** **.** **ㅠ** kusedih guling-gilingan(?)

Intinyamah, ku bingung; mau bales review tapi banyak readers _gues_ yang rewiewnya ga bisa di bales. Jadi kumikir masa yang dibales cuma yang punya akun? '-' Dan kalo kubalesnya dari sini (di cerita) kutakut didemo gara-gara nambah banyakin word yang kepake :v Wkwkwk!

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir; _urusan apa mereka_? Kan ini cerita punya gue? Lapak-lapak gue? Ya kalo gua mau bales di sini ya terserah gue! :v

Dah itu aja. Intinyamah mulai sekarang kubakal bales review kalian di akhiran begini /Ngomong apasi Li? -_-/ Tapi maaf banget, mungkin ga di semua chapter =w= Soalnya ini bener-bener makan tempat :v :v

 **WCT-OH cast :** Padahal kite yang bales woy! Bukan elu! Bilang aja lu males!

 **Liyeol :** Bodo =w= Eh sekate-kate lu ngomong! Kalo gue males, gue kaga _niat_ bikin benginian ye!

.

Juga buat yang PM daku tapi ga dibales. Jangan marah yaaa **ㅠ** **.** **ㅠ** kotak PMku eror tauuu

Makasih buat kesetiaan kalian ngasih _feedback_ yang selalu bikin kusemangat ngelanjut fanfik ini~

.

.

[Real; chapter paling panjang]

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 7.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	11. Chapter 9 : War Of Hormone

Istirahat jam pertama. Jihoon baru keluar dari ruang kesiswaan setelah tiga jam penuh berdebat dengan sekumpulan petinggi OSIS yang memusingkan kegiatan kemping asrama minggu depan.

Beberapa berkata jika acara itu harus diundur, namun sebagian berkata jika lebih baik ditiadakan saja karena jika diundur waktu belajar para siswa pasti terganggu untuk menghadapi tengah semester— _terlebih kelas tiga._

Dan langkahnya terhenti tatkala sosok Park Jimin keluar dari salah satu kelas lalu berjalan ke arahnya sambil menguap.

"Hai," mengangkat sebelah tangan, si Park menyapa setengah niat.

Tak ada balasan. Begitu datar ekspresi di wajah Jihoon, dingin dan kaku, sama sekali tak punya minat berbincang sebentar dengan sosok di depannya.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin menghela napas sambil menurunkan tangan, menatap si Lee pada picingan mata kesal, "Heh Biji Setan. Kau bisa punya banyak musuh kalau menanggapi sapaan seperti itu," jeda, "Ramah lah sedikit, mau jadi Min Yoongi KW, hah?"

Sembari menggemelatukan graham Jihoon memutar bola mata malas, memfokuskan tatapan tajam pada Jimin, "Kalau hanya itu yang mau kau katakan, _menyingkirlah_. Sampah sepertimu sudah cukup menambah beban Ketos, jangan halangi jalan anggotanya— _minggir_."

Jimin terhuyung dua langkah ketika Jihoon menubruk sebelah lengannya begitu bengis, kemudian melenggang tanpa patah kata terlebih ucapan maaf.

Meninggalkan si Park yang memejam mata, menghirup napas dalam-dalam berusaha sabar, "Sialan sekali Biji Setan itu," selang dua menit bertepatan hilangnya sosok Jihoon pada belokan koridor sebelah kanan, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian menendang-nendang angin sambil meracau histeris, "Kenapa aku diam saja dibegitukan? Bentet Sialan, awas saja! Ketemu lagi kubuat anumu mengkerut!"

Detik ketika ia mehentikan amuk abstraknya, Jimin mendengus melihat botol air mineral bekas yang tergeletak di lantai koridor, "Siapa pula yang buang sampah sembarangan?" jeda ketika ia mendongak guna mengedar pandang, irisnya mengecil sinis kala mendapati pintu ruang kesiswaan lah yang satu-satunya paling dekat, "Disiplin apanya? Ada sampah begini dibiarkan! Dasar munafik!" si Park menunduk, kemudian dengan kesal mengambil ancang-ancang, berlanjut menendang botol kosong itu semangat.

 _Tanpa menyadari pintu ruang kesiswaan terbuka di waktu bersamaan._

Hingga tak terhindar _goal_ nya botol itu mengenai sebelah kepala Min Yoongi yang keluar bersama tiga anggota lain di belakangnya.

 _Hening._

Sunyi berkumandang tatkala sang korban di sana terpaku sejenak dengan kepala miring dan mata memejam, denyut luar biasa menyerang kepalanya bagai kumpulan atom yang meledak. Di lain tempat Jimin turut terpaku bersama kepalan tangan yang berusaha masuk ke dalam mulut menganganya.

"Sunbae," panggilan lirih Hansol dengan mimik wajah miris (seakan ia pun merasakan denyut yang menerjang kepala abang kelasnya) membuat siswa Min itu tersadar dan menggeleng pelan sebelum membuka mata.

 _Seketika delikan tajamnya terarah pada sosok si pelaku berada._

Hal yang Jimin lakukan ketika netra mereka bersibobrok; adalah mengeluarkan kepalan tangan dari mulut, seraya mengganti _ngangah_ lebar itu menjadi cengir idiot dan kepalannya menjadi _V sign_ di samping kepala.

"Park Jimin, _kau lagi_?" desis mengintimidasi itu terkuar bersama aura kanibal dari si pemilik. Gurat amarah tak terbendung dari bagaimana rahang Yoongi mengeras, air mukanya keruh beriring sepasang obsidiannya mengobarkan api kekesalan abadi.

Detik ketika Min Yoongi menyerahkan kasar gulungan karton yang ia pegang pada salah satu anggota kesiswaan di belakangnya lalu mengambil langkah mendekati Park Jimin. Menjadi detik si Park mundur perlahan lalu cepat-cepat berbalik guna mengambil langkah seribu, _disusul si Min yang mengejar tak mau tinggal diam._

Meninggalkan Hansol serta dua anggota lain terbengong di tempat.

—

"Minggir!" di jam istirahat teriakan histeris Jimin menggaung ganas mengundang brikade para siswa di koridor menoleh dan tanpa sadar membelah, memberinya jalan.

Cepatnya lari Park Jimin belum selesai membuat mereka luput dari histeria kebingungan. Dan munculnya Min Yoongi dari tikungan, mengejar siswa Park itu pada kobaran amarah kentara membuat kebingungan mereka semakin parah.

Begitu pun Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon yang terbengong sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandang pada ke dua orang yang hampir menghilang di ujung koridor sana.

"Itu Yoongi?" Namjoon bersuara, mengerjap mata dua kali kemudian menatap Seokjin penuh tanya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandang Seokjin mengangguk, "Siapa lagi? Aura mencekamnya selalu nomor satu."

Namjoon hanya mengangguk paham sambil membenarkan tumpukan kertas di kedua tangan. Kertas-kertas milik Seokjin sebenarnya, "Ya," jeda, "Tapi _tumben_ dia begitu semangat. Dua tahun kukenal Min Yoongi, _orang itu seperti robot_ —kaku, monoton."

Mendengar ujaran kekasihnya Seokjin terkekeh singkat, "Kau bisa _habis_ kalau dia dengar."

Memutar bola mata tak terpukau, Namjoon tak peduli, "Babe, _that's fact, right_? Yoongi itu terlalu lurus— _kecualikan untuk jalur seksualnya_. Konstan dan datar, akan jadi kebanggaan sendiri bisa lihat dia berekspresi selain raut hambar."

Mengulum senyum, agak menerawang Seokjin menatap kepergian Yoongi serta Jimin, "Kau tidak tau bagaimana _spesialnya_ adikku dan teman-temannya untuk dia, Joon-ie."

Mengundang kerutan di kening Namjoon terpatri hingga tiga garis, "Maksudmu?"

Seokjin menoleh, memampangkan senyumnya pada remaja itu lalu menggedik bahu penuh isyarat. Dan melenggang meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih bingung di tempat, namun pada akhirnya salah satu _rapper_ sekolah itu mengangkat kedua alis tak peduli dan berjalan mengikuti kekasihnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**

— **_Chapter 9 : War Of Hormone_** —

.

| VKook | MinYoon | Meanie | SoonHoon | VerKwan | _Lonely_ Jung Hoseok |

 ** _Slight!_** : NamJin | JeongCheol |

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

* * *

Menghiraukan histeria desas-desus para siswa membicarakan masalah apa yang terjadi antara Park Jimin dengan abangnya— _cukup mengurusi tingkah si Park, Jihoon tidak mau turun tangan jika Yoongi sudah ambil tindakan_. _Meski ia tidak tau tindakan apa yang diambil kakak semata wayangnya itu_ —Jihoon tetap melangkah menuju kantin.

Namun niatannya terhenti tatkala mendengar alunan musik teredam dari salah satu ruang kelas di sepanjang korisor sepi ini.

Membiarkan indra pendengarannya menuntun, Jihoon mendekat ke sumber suara. Dan untuk kali kedua langkahnya terhenti—di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Siswa Lee itu mendongak, mendapati _acrylic desk_ bertulis **_'Ruang Klub Dance'_** terpampang di gantungan langit-langit dekat pintu.

Rasa penasarannya membumbung setinggi angkara, membuatnya menyembulkan kepala ke sisi lain kaca transparan dari pintu itu. Netranya membesar ( _kalau saja bisa_ ) mendapati sosok Kwon Soonyoung meliukkan tubuh di dalam sana seorang diri. Membiarkan waktu berjalan dengan fokusnya pada irama dan kaca sebesar dinding yang menyelimutinya. Tak mengindahkan apapun, _hanya ia dan dunianya_.

Membuat Jihoon tergugu pada pancaran kagum di binar sepasang obsidiannya.

Lagi-lagi dibuat iri oleh sosok Kwon Soonyoung, melihat siswa itu yang begitu bebas berekspresi mengutarakan betapa nyaman ia bersama imajinasinya. _Bersama harapan dan cita-citanya_ —tak menyadari si Kwon sadar akan keberadaannya yang terlanjur terpana— _bukan seperti ia_ _yang seakan penuh belenggu dan terkekang_. Membuatnya tetap di satu tempat tanpa berani melewati garis batas. Terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko, histori kelam masa lalu membuat segalanya serasa sukar dan muram. Menjadikannya tak punya pilihan selain tetap _diam_ dan _menunggu_.

Menunggu seorang putri yang akan melepaskan borgol dari raganya, membawanya bebas dan memeluknya, seraya terbang menggapai di mana kemilau senjanya benderang.

Dan Jihoon memejam mata menghilangkan segala delusi yang terus menerus kembali terngiang, _lagi_ , **_dan lagi_**. _Tanpa akhir_ —karena Jihoon tau, dirinya monster sebatang kara yang mengurung diri di dalam kastil kesuraman. _Bukan paksaan_ , tapi ini kemauannya. Kapanpun sang putri datang pada akhirnya sosok itu akan pergi— _karena dia yang akan mengusirnya_.

Hening membuat sesak di dada Jihoon meretak, sesak yang bahkan tak ia tau datang dari mana menerjang silih berganti. Siluet wajah sang ibu membuatnya menggenggam kedua tangan kuat-kuat.

Tatkala ia ingin menyudahi keterpurukan memorinya, "Waaa!" si Lee dibuat terperenjat histeris tatkala membuka kelopak mata.

 _Mendapati wajah babi Kwon Soonyoung menempel di sisi lain kaca hadapannya_.

Begitu absurd dan menggelikan.

Usai keterkejutannya reda Jihoon dapati si Kwon terbahak begitu bahagia di sebrang sana, bertepuk tangan heboh sambil sesekali memegangi perut (membiarkan kaca penghalang mereka berembun kotor). Mengundang Jihoon mendengus dan hendak pergi dari sana kalau saja Soonyoung tidak buru-buru keluar dari ruangan dan menarik tangannya.

Jihoon berbalik, raut kesal terperi begitu lekat di ekspresi wajah, "Apa?!" bentaknya tak main-main.

Namun Soonyoung memiringkan kepala dengan senyum tertahan. Entah kenapa, _untuk kali perdana_ ekspresi menyeramkan Jihoon terlihat begitu menggemaskan, " _Mianhae_ ," ungkapnya tulus.

Jihoon diam, tak menjawab namun retinanya berpendar gelisah saat mengingat sesuatu.

 _Apapun, asal jangan wajah Soonyoung._

"Ji?" semakin miring kepala Soonyoung menelisik wajah sosok di depannya. Entah kenapa si Kwon rasa Jihoon sengaja menghindari wajah terlebih tatapannya.

Apalagi ketika si Lee menunduk signifikan lalu berujar seakan-akan ingin kabur dari situasi ini, "Aku mau ke UKS."

Tak membiarkan Jihoon pergi, Soonyoung mengeratkan genggaman di pergelangan siswa itu, "Kau tidak sakit, Ji. Untuk apa ke UKS?"

"Urusanku."

Hampir Jihoon berbalik seraya usaha melepaskan lengan dari genggama Soonyoung, namun si Kwon lebih dulu bersuara, "Tidak boleh," tak surut meregangkan genggaman tangannya.

Kekeras kepalaan Soonyoung sedikit mengikis kesabaran Jihoon yang serapih mungkin tidak si mungil itu ledakkan, "Lepas," desis terdengar beriring embusan berat lepas dari helaan napasnya.

Dan Soonyoung tetap kukuh dengan pendirian, "Tidak."

Tanpa sadar si Lee menggepalkan kedua tangan, mengangkat kepala seraya menentang diri sendiri dengan menatap begitu bengis sepasang retina Soonyoung, "Kwon Soonyoung— _lepas_."

Di jarak sedekat ini Soonyoung baru sadar betapa indah kemilau bola mata Jihoon, mengkilap pada tabiat kekosongan dan hampa, penuh delusi pula misteri yang begitu kelit ia temukan di mana titik terang dari segenap masalah yang terpancar dari keindahannya. Jeratan berbahaya yang membuat Soonyoung terpaku dan melupakan gemilap memukau dunianya sendiri, _retina Jihoon lebih indah dari apapun_.

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Soonyoung menarik napas dalam-dalam mengendalikan gejolak aneh di selubung dadanya, "Di sana ada Taehyung."

Jihoon mengernyit, kedua alisnya menukik tajam. Sebersit ketidak terimaan membakar hatinya pada pemikiran bahwa Kwon Soonyoung meremehkannya, "Lalu kenapa? Kau pikir aku takut?"

Dan entah kenpa. Hari ini Lee Jihoon begitu _tidak menakutkan_ seperti hari kebanyakan, mungkin karena sudah terlalu terbiasa atau karena Soonyoung _merindukannya_ setelah tiga hari semenjak ia mengetahui sejarah kelamnya sosok itu sama sekali tak ia dapati di manapun.

"Tidak ada satupun siswa yang masuk kesana, termasuk petugas perawat. Dan suster tidak masuk hari ini."

Pernyataan si Kwon mengundang atensi lain dari pemikiran Jihoon, "Dia mensabotase ruang kesehatan?— _sejak kapan_?"

Soonyoung terperangah. Tak habis pikir pada kinerja otak si Lee yang hanya diisi kenegatifan untuk ia dan teman-temannya, "Bukan dia yang mensabotase. Kim Tae mode idiot tidak pernah kasar, meski auranya tetap mendominasi tapi bukan dia yang mau seluruh siswa takut untuk masuk ke sana," meski begitu Kwon Soonyoung tetaplah dirinya sendiri, perangai ceria hanya pelapis dari sifat aslinya yang begitu lembut dan penyabar.

Tak peduli bagaimana Jihoon dan keperibadian bar-barnya mulai mencari masalah, "Membelanya, huh?" omongan pedas dari bibir mungilnya itulah yang kadang membuat orang salah paham mengartikan perkataannya. Berakhir menjauh dan menjaga jarak dengannya, "Kawan yang baik," serta nada suara penuh cemooh yang _bukan berarti_ tanda ia meremehkan orang lain.

Namun Soonyoung sudah terlalu kebal dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ribuan kali ia di hina, ratusan kali diinjak-injak, penindasan harga diri bukan lagi sesuatu yang baru dirasanya. Terlebih kini ia cukup paham mengapa sosok Lee Jihoon memiliki sikap begini memuakkan.

Jadi sekedar mengalihkan omong kosong dari sekelebat amarah, Soonyoung memutar bola mata sebelum retinanya terhenti tepat di bagian atas, "Ho—h!" entah ia menarik napas atau mau menakut-nakuti anak curut, si Kwon memfokuskan pandang pada Jihoon sambil mengembang-kempiskan hidung.

Mengundang si Lee yang mengerutkan wajah mewakilkan perasaan jijik yang tiba-tiba mendera.

 _Satu keperibadian aneh lagi dari isi anggota gang absurd sesekolah._ **_Idiot, mesum, susah ditebak_** \+ **_menggelikan_**.

"Ayo ikut aku."

Tanpa menerima penolakan si Kwon menarik pergelangan Jihoon yang dalam genggamannya, membawa siswa manis itu masuk ke dalam ruang klub dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Tak peduli si Lee yang memberontak.

—

Salah satu hal yang Park Jimin sesalkan dalam hidupnya untuk saat ini— _ketika ia memilih berbelok ke arah kiri ketimbang kanan dari pertigaan koridor tiga menit lalu_. berujung dipampangkan pada jalan buntu bersama malaikat pencabut nyawa.

 **Min Yoongi.**

 _Beserta kobaran api di sorot mata serta kepulan asap di atas kepalanya._

"Kena kau," adalah si ketua OSIS yang menggeritkan graham seiring melangkah maju mempersempit jarak antarnya dan Park Jimin.

Dengan kekeh canggung si Park memampangkan senyum bodoh sambil memiringkan kepala, "Ketos Bangsat, ayolah. Kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik."

 _Hening sebentar._

Langkah Yoongi berhenti, "Apa katamu?" jeda. Alisnya menukik tajam, " _Ketos Bangsat_?"

Dentum jantung Jimin meledak, detaknya tak karuan menyadari hal bodoh yang ia lakukan. Panggilan itu harusnya hanya tersirat tatkala dibelakang si pemilik panggilan, bukan di hadapannya— _terlebih dengan kondisi_...

"Mati kau, Park Jimin," gumaman yang Jimin tuturkan amat pelan sebagai pengutaraan siaga satu pada diri sendiri.

Detik ketika Yoongi kembali melangkah dengan seret disengaja, menjadi waktu yang tepat si Park melangkah mundur antisipasi. Hingga punggungnya menempel pada tembok, membuatnya sadar betapa berbahaya situasi saat ini.

Sorot mata si Min tak main-main menghunuskan pedang kehampaan yang penuh sirat benci tepat ke retina Jimin, membuat salah satu berandal sekolah itu terpasung pada belenggu tak kasat mata yang membuatnya enggan beranjak sedikitpun.

Jika saja belati yang dihunuskan Yoongi tak seindah ini, maka Jimin yakin dirinya telah menghajar siswa itu jauh-jauh hari—mengesampingkan fakta bahwa sosok itu ialah ketua kesiswaan. Siswa Park ini tak akan segan mendorongnya kuat-kuat hingga terbaring di permukaan aspal, meninjunya, lalu pergi dengan raut tanpa dosa. Melangkah tak berbeban ke kantin dan menikmati makan siang bersama kawan-kawannya, atau pun mencari anggota baru untuk HAM-Cnya.

 _Tapi sial_ , sisi sarkas dari belati Min Yoongi amat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Begitu saja? Tanpa minat mengagumi atau terjerat lebih jauh? _Pilihan salah_ , karena tak peduli bila itu _tajam_ dan _berbahaya_. Min Yoongi amat indah dan menawan— _karena ketua OSIS YaGook tak pernah begini emosional selama satu tahun terakhir periode kepemimpinannya._

Sisi lain yang tak pernah ia pampangkan segini terang-terangan pada orang lain. _Begitu maskulin dan mempesona,_ menarik Jimin pada sihir antah berantah yang timbul dari segelintir delusi awam menggamang dari bagaimana sang ketua kesiswaan menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Namun keterpukauannya memecah bagai kramik jatuh ketika sosok yang ia kagumi berhasil menghimpitnya di antara tembok dan tubuh sosok itu sendiri. Beriring menarik kerah seragamnya kencang dalam sekali sentak.

Nuklir menggamang, siap meledak untuk kali kedua setelah meluluhlantakan Hiroshima-Nagasaki. Kali ini siap meratakan Park Jimin menjadi potongan kecil dan hangus bersisa debu yang akan beterbangan terbawa angin. Jimin sadar— _dirinya ada dalam bahaya_ , maka di kesempatan terakhir sisa hidupnya ia bersuara cepat-cepat: "Aku akan bujuk Presdir Lee supaya kau bisa ikut lomba rap!"

Seketika api dikobaran matanya meredup, cengkraman Yoongi pada kerah Jimin pun mengendur. Keterkejutan menggamang dari caranya menatap si Park pada atensi ketidak percayaan, "Apa?"

Sedikit meringis Jimin membalas, "Membujuk Presdir Lee," sepasang obsidiannya lekat menatap tiap pergerakan Yoongi, "Kau ikut klub rapping diam-diam 'kan?" sedikit menarik napas kaget ketika mendapati sang ketua OSIS tersentak di tempat. Namun ia tetap melanjuti: " _Aku akan membantumu_."

Begitu tulus Jimin bersuara, angannya membuncah pada harapan Min yoongi yang amat ingin ia bantu. Konsekuensi jahat yang sebelum ini terlintas di kepalanya berubah menjadi delusi bagaimana ia menghadap pada ketua yayasan dan bersujud demi _musuh_ nya.

"Dari mana kau tau?" dingin. Serak suara Yoongi terlontar begitu datar bersama tatapan membekukannya yang penuh dominasi.

"Aku tidak sengaja baca _chatting_ mu dengan Namjoon _hyung_ —" belum selesai si Park bicara, tetapi Yoongi lebih dulu membawa amarahnya berkobar menghadapi siswa itu—meski seberusaha mungkin telah ia tekankan pada diri sendiri supaya tak meledak detik ini juga.

Cengkraman di kerah seragam Jimin kembali mengencang dalam satu tarikan, membuat si pemilik mengerang tertahan akibat rasa tercekik yang ia rasa membakar kerongkongannya, " **Di mana**?!"

 _Kelancangannya membawa si Park pada ujung jurang kematian,_ _tapi pada sisi lain tebing dimana ia menuju akhir adalah daratan penuh mawar bermekaran._

— ** _Indah, namun berbahaya._**

"P-ponselmu."

—

Jihoon mendengus, duduk di pinggir ruangan sederet pintu masuk. Tegas rahangnya menandakan ia dalam mood buruk, terlebih dengan mensabotase atensi tatapan pada punggung Soonyoung yang berjongkok di sudut ruangan sana. Tajam, pun penuh harap tatapannya dapat menembus tulang-tulang rusuk siswa itu. Dan entah apa yang si aneh Kwon (menurut Jihoon) itu lakukan, ia tak peduli.

"Jangan menggerutu, Ji. Aku tau kau tidak akan ke UKS," Soonyoung bersuara seiring bangkit dari posisi, sekedar mencolokan steker radio pada stop kontak di dinding lalu kembali berjongkok. Di sana Jihoon masih mencibir, menajamkan tatapan seberusaha mungkin membelah Soonyoung lewat laser yang ia damba keluar dari matanya. Namun ketika _leader_ tim _dance_ sekolah itu bersuara sambil menoleh dari tempatnya berjongkok, "Kau suka lagu apa?"

Jihoon melebarkan kelopak mata sebelum membuang muka ke sembarang arah.

"Ji?" tak terhindar kebingungan di pangkal otak si Kwon. Heran dengan tingkah Jihoon yang tiba-tiba, "Kau kenapa, hah?"

Sambil berkilah anggota kesiswaan di sana menjawab dengan menggerak-gerakan kepala seakan memperhatikan tiap detail ruangan. Hening sebentar sebelum ia menjawab tak kunjung berhenti membelakangi arah pandang pada siswa Kwon itu, "Four Ladies, Move," jawaban asal menjawab tatkala ia mendapati sebaris daftar yang tertulis di mading dekatnya.

Entah siapa yang bodoh— _maksudku_ , ... Soonyoung memang kelewat bodoh atau apa, karena tipuan itu berhasil mengelabuinya. Terbukti dengan ia yang kini kembali fokus pada speaker radio dan ponselnya di ujung sana. Mengalihkan segala kebingungan dan tanda tanya besar di puncak kepala untuk pertanyaan lain yang merasuki kinerja otaknya.

Tak menyadari Jihoon yang kembali melirik kearahnya, bersambut semu merah jambu menjalar dari pipi gembil itu ke seluruh wajah.

 _Apapun, asal jangan wajah Soonyoung._

Karena hal itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian tiga hari lalu di mana dengan dramatis ia menangis di hadapan si Kwon, _bahkan di pelukannya_. Mengukir memori tersendiri karena; untuk pertama kali setelah menginjak usia enam tahun ia kembali merasakan betapa hangat pelukan seseorang.

Dan berakhir menghindari Soonyoung di mana tempatpun keduanya dalam satu lingkup, berkat gelinyar pula gebu menyesakkan yang membuatnya malu sekedar tatap muka dengan siswa itu.

Bahkan Jihoon sengaja menghentikan rutinitas melempari siswa terlambat juga mengerem amarah sebisa mungkin, demi menghindari perhatian Soonyoung yang berujung membuat mereka dipertemukan. _Namun apa daya jika takdir sudah berkata lain_? Anggaplah ini karena kebodohannya yang tiba-tiba terbelenggu begitu jauh akan pesona tak kasat mata dari bagaimana Kwon Soonyoung hanyut pada dunianya.

 _Hening_.

Halusinasi Jihoon terpecah ketika instrumen bersuara hujan terdengar, dilanjuti petir-petir bergemuruh dari bagaimana speaker radio di sana menyala. Seiring alunan itu menggamang si Kwon bangkit dari duduk jongkoknya, berjalan ke tengah ruangan bersama gaya angkuh. Dan terhenti tepat dua meter di hadapan Jihoon, membelakangi si manis dengan setengah berkacak pinggang.

Irama denting jam pula derap langkah memasuki gendang telinga Jihoon, sebelum Soonyoung berbalik ketika nada awal lagu itu terdengar bersama suara lelaki berkata _'so sexy_ — _danger'_ yang ia sambut dengan ...

 _'Nunchibol geot eobseo boy. Mamganeundaero hamyeon dwae. Wouwoeoeo (wouwoeoeo)_

 _._

Dengan ...

.

 _Sisihage guljima. Umuljjumul hajima naneun. Junbiga dwaeisseo. O noganaerigesseo ye. Geu ipsul sairo cheoncheonhi ppajyeodeureoga boy, (hollik) jungdokdoen geot gata, (don't stop) chamjima baby._

.

De-dengan ...

 _._

 _Kungkwangdaeneun neoui simjangi. Tteollyeooneun neoui sumsori. Modeunge junbidwaesseo my mine_

.

... dengan ...

.

 _(M.O.V.E)_ _Gutnait kiss nal ppajyeodeulgehan_ _—_ _'_

" **Menjijikan**!" histeris Jihoon berteriak setelah putus asa hanya diam dan menonton atraksi si Kwon yang _luar biasa_ _mengerikan_ di sepasang obsidiannya. Tak lupa bersama sebelah tangan melempar kaleng _cola_ yang belum sempat ia buka semenjak diberikan Soonyoung, ke kepala si pemberi amat antusias sebagaimana sosok Lee Jihoon mengutarakan ketidak sukaannya.

 _Strike! Tepat mengenai kepala si empunya sesuai harapan._

—

Untuk kali kedua, Yoongi-Jimin membelah krumunan yang membrikade koridor dengan kebingungan.

Kali ini tak ada larian, teriakan, maupun suara dari dua orang yang menjadi tokoh utama desas-desus omongan para siswa.

Langkah tagas membawa Yoongi melewati mereka dengan acuh, sama sekali tak peduli, retinyanya menajam lurus pada arah ke mana ia akan berlabuh. Pun tak peduli bagaimana keadaan Jimin yang ia seret begitu anarkis di belakangnya, mengcengkram pergelangan kanan siswa itu kuat-kuat tanpa sekalipun menoleh sekedar melihat bagaimana keadaan sosok yang _tak_ ia perlakukan begini manusiawi.

 _Jimin sendiri diam_ , hanya menurut menyeimbangi langkah Yoongi yang memaksanya ikut. Tidak benar-benar menyeimbangi memang, karena si Min sengaja membuat siswa Park itu kepayahan sekedar melangkah dengan tegak. Sedikit meringis Jimin tatkala _lagi-lagi_ sang ketua kesiswaan mengeratkan genggaman hingga kuku-kukunya menancap di pergelangannya, tapi _ia tetap diam_ , membiarkan Yoongi sedikit melampiaskan amarah di perjalanan ke mana amarah sesungguhnya akan meledak.

 _Dan Jimin tetap diam_ , karena apapun yang ketua OSIS itu lakukan; _sama sekali tak sakit ditiap indranya._

 _Puluhan kali Park Jimin dihajar Kim Taehyung, sengaja maupun tidak. Membuat siswa itu terlalu kebal pada luka fisik yang ia terima._

.

"Semuanya keluar," bagitu ujaran pertama Yoongi saat masuk ke ruangannya dan mendapati beberapa anggota kesiswaan juga bimbingan asrama berdiri; menungunggu ia hadir dengan map-map dan lembaran kertas di tangan masing-masing.

Semua orang di sana menoleh, amat terkejut mendapati aura kelam sosok yang mereka tunggu begitu menggamang nyata. Terlebih kehadiran Park Jimin di belakangnya dengan pergelangan yang dicengkram kuat.

Adalah Choi Seungcheol yang menjadi orang pertama mendekati Yoongi menuntun lainnya bangkit dari keterdiaman di tempat.

"Yoongi-ah, aku mau membahas soal kolab—" halus pernyataan yang Seungcheol keluarkan, sebisa mungkin mengalihkan fakta bahwa sosok di depannya dalam mode berbahaya.

" _Keluar_."

Akankah lebih baik ia mengikuti kata hati, karena begitu Yoongi menyela perkataannya retina sosok itu teramat tajam menembus obsidiannya. Tak terbaca, namun sungguh begis pada kekosongan yang tajam.

Cukup satu kata itu untuk Seungcheol mengerti tak akan ada peluang bagi sipapun berkomunikasi dengan sosok Min Yoongi saat ini. Hingga ia memilih menghela napas singkat sebelum menarik senyum tipis dan melengkah ke luar ruangan setelah menepuk sebelah bahu si Min dua kali, sambil berbisik tepat di telinganya: "Jangan terlalu _kejam_ , Man. Ayahmu bisa mengamuk," jeda. Sudut bibirnya tertarik simetris, "Lakukan dengan _lembut_ , kuyakin dia akan menurutimu."

 _Gema debuman halus pintu tertutup menjadi tanda mereka hanya berdua dalam ruangan ini._

Dan Park Jimin tak pernah menyangka ketika saat itu terjadi dirinya dilempar begitu bengis oleh Yoongi ke atas sofa panjang di dekat mereka, menindih lalu menghimpitnya.

Sama sekali tak peduli akan perkataan Seungcheol, yang ada di otaknya kini hanya bagaimana cara Jimin tau rahasianya, "Katakan, _kau mengambil ponselku_?" penuh tuduh Yoongi bersuara, pelan namun menyayat.

Jimin yang masih merasakan nyeri di punggungnya mengernyit tak terima, dalam duduk bersandar ia membalas pada obsidian tak kalah tajam menembus retina Yoongi, "Kau menuduhku pencuri?"

Tak tersirat, namun tertulis jelas sepasang netra Yoongi amat meremehkan keberadaan Jimin, "Apa lagi?" grahamnya menggemelatuk bersama senyum miring terukir kecil penuh cemooh. Sebelum keseriusan menjalar dari bagaimana rahang itu mengeras pada katupan bibir tak main-main, " _Kembalikan. Ponselku_ ," ejanya.

Tak terima dituduh demikian Jimin mengepal tangan kuat-kuat, seberusaha mungkin tak merusak ukiran indah Tuhan pada paras sosok di atasnya, "Bangsat," tak kalah serius, si Park turut menggeritkan graham tanda tak terima, "Enyah dari atasku, Sialan."

Satu hal yang Yoongi lakukan setelah untuk kesekian kali diam dipanggil semena-mena oleh _satu_ atau _seluruh_ anggota gang absurd sesekolah.

 _Menghajar Jimin amat antusias_.

Mengangkat sebelah tangan yang menahan agar tubuhnya tak jatuh menimpa si Park di bagian atas sandaran sofa— _mengapit kepala siswa itu_ , kemudian mendaratkan tinju berat tepat di pipi kiri sang adik kelas, "Berkata begitu lagi maka aku akan mengahabisimu, Park," desisnya tajam beriring tangan yang tadi meninju Jimin mencengkram dagu siswa itu kuat hingga mereka kembali berhadapan, "Belajar sopanlah dengan yang lebih tua."

 _Satu kesalahan yang Yoongi buat di sini_ ; karena _Park Jimin_ bukan lah Boo Seungkwan yang bisa bersabar, _Park Jimin_ bukan Kim Mingyu yang bisa menahan diri, _Park Jimin_ juga bukan Jung Hoseok yang bisa memutar tragedi menjadi fungsi, _Park Jimin_ pun bukan Kwon Soonyoung yang bisa tersenyum ketika diinjak-injak, _Park Jimin_ bahkan bukan Kim Taehyung yang akan diam saja kala orang merendahkannya dalam mode idiot.

Tapi _Park Jimin_ adalah **_Park Jimin_** , _sosok yang memiliki_ _presentase kebejatan hanya terhitung banding 11-12 dengan Kim Taehyung_ (mode normal). Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, maka bukan lagi hal mengherankan bila kelakuan anarkis Taehyung menular pada si Park. Tak peduli seberapa gegabah sosok itu dari luar. Amat berisik dan bodoh, berbanding dengan Taehyung yang tenang dan cerdik.

 _Sosok yang terlihat paling waras dari keenam brandal sekolah._

 ** _Tidak peduli_** , karena _Park Jimin_ adalah **_Park Jimin_**. _Sosok yang bisa dengan amat brutal meninju Min Yoongi tepat di ulu hatinya_.

Satu toleransi kecil dari si Park untuk tidak merusak pemandangan terbaik dari sosok itu.

"Tidak untuk orang sepertimu," jeda. Seringai terperi mendapati pemandangan Yoongi yang bersujud di depan kakinya; memegangi perut penuh kesakitan— _Jimin bahkan sama sekali tak peduli_ , maka ia melanjuti penuh desis cemooh, "Sunbae— **oh**! _Ketos Bangsat_ maksudku. **_Ingat ini baik-baik_**. _Kau-yang-menginggalkan-ponselmu-di tempat-kami. Bukan-aku-yang-mencurinya_."

—

"Kenapa kau melempar _cola_ ke kepalaku?" tak kuat diselimuti hening Soonyoung buka suara ketika Jihoon sibuk membuka bungkus plaster di tangannya.

Kini keduanya duduk di tengah ruangan, bersila dengan tubuh berhadap-hadapan.

"Kau bertanya? Otakmu waras atau tidak?" tanpa mengalihkan fokus si Lee tetap sibuk dengan plester yang kini ia buka sebelah pelindung lengketnya. Soonyoung langsung menunduk ketika Jihoon memberi aba-aba memperlihatkan di mana luka keningnya berada.

"Aku waras , _kok_ ," jeda, bibirnya mengerucut dengan ringisan kecil merasakan jemari Jihoon menyentuh luka di keningnya, "Aku hanya mengikuti alunan musik—seperti pelantun aslinya menari untuk lagu itu."

Pergerakan kedua tangan Jihoon terhenti ketika hendak membuka pelindung lengket plester yang belum ia buka.

 _Seperti pelantun aslinya?_

 _._

 _'Nunchibol geot eobseo boy_ — _Wouwoeoeo (wouwoeoeo)_ — _(hollik) jungdokdoen geot gata, (don't stop) chamjima baby_ — _(M.O.V.E)_

 _._

 _"_ _ **Four Ladies, Move**_ _."_

 _._

Aura hita seketika menyelimuti keberadaan Jihoon. Suram dan menyeramkan. Lee Jihoon kembali pada sosok **_Lee Jihoon_** — _bahkan di mata Soonyoung_.

Membuat si Kwon menarik napas was-was dalam tunduknya.

Namun aura itu enyah ketika si Manis memejam mata sambil mengembuskan napas berat, "Bodohnya aku."

Mengundang Soonyoung sedikit mendongak, menatap sosok itu kembali penuh tanya.

Gumaman tipis terdengar disambut perkataan: "Maaf—" yang tulus Jihoon suarakan setengah jalan dengan begitu pelan ketika membuka kelopak mata.

Api dari mana, entah Jihoon tidak tau. Yang pasti hawa panas merekah di kedua daun telinganya, berlanjut pipi gembil yang bersemu hingga membuat wajah itu memampangkan _blush_ kembali— _bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya_ —ketika ia membuka mata dan mendapati pemandangan wajah Kwon Soonyoung yang menatap begitu polos hanya berjarak kurang dari lima sentimeter dari wajahnya sendiri.

 _Manis, menggemaskan,_ _ **tampan**_ —Segelintir kata yang terlintas di otak Jihoon melihat begitu lucu gigi depan Soonyoung mengintip di sela belah bibirnya.

 _Bibirnya ..._

 _._

 _"Tenanglah, Ji. Aku bersamamu."_

 _._

 _Bibir yang menyucap begitu lembut kasih sayang kepedulian padanya. Terngiang begitu saja pada siluet bagaimana bibir itu berbisik tepat di sebelah telinganya malam tiga hari lalu._

"Ji, wajahmu merah! Kau sakit sungguhan?! Yang benar saja— _astaga_!" kepanikan Soonyoung tak terbendung, menegakkan tubuh ia membiarkan kegusaran menyelimutinya menatap wajah memerah Jihoon yang ia salah pahami.

Meluruskan semua itu Jihoon menggeleng cepat seraya menunduk menghindrai tatapan Soonyoung yang begitu intens menelisik air mukanya.

Sekedar bertemu dada juga bahu yang membuat otaknya kembali gelisah.

 _._

 _"Tenanglah, Ji. Aku bersamamu."_

 _._

 _Penopang yang sigap menenggelamkan Jihoon pada dimensi ketengangan, merengkuhnya begitu dalam hingga lupa bagaimana image yang setengah mati ia jaga pupus begitu saja._

"Jihoon! Kurasa kau demam—kita harus ke UKS! Astaga ... Jihoon-ah maafkan aku, harusnya aku tidak menahanmu."

Ujaran panik beserta pernyataan lirih itu sama sekali tak masuk gendang telinga Jihoon, semua melintas bagai angin lalu.

Yang memenuhi otaknya kini siluet bagaimana bodoh ia membalas pelukan Soonyoung begitu erat seakan tak rela sejengkal saja Kwon Soonyoung pergi dari sisinya. _Saat itu—tiga hari lalu_.

 _._

 _"Tenanglah, Ji. Aku bersamamu."_

 _._

Sosok yang tanpa sengaja melepaskannya dari belenggu hingga ia bongkar histori serta kepedihan masa lampau yang tak pernah sedikitpun ia pikir untuk berbagi pada orang lain, bahkan jika itu hyungnya. Sosok yang tanpa sengaja membuatnya runtuh hingga tetes air mata yang dengan pantang ia lirihkan menderas tanpa kendali. Sosok yang tanpa sengaja menjadi begitu tau segala hal tentangnya. Sosok yang tanpa sengaja—

" **Cukup**!" teriakan Jihoon menggema bersama kedua tangannya menutup rapat-rapat telinga sembari membungkuk dalam. Membuat Soonyoung reflek mengatupkan bibir, "Pergi dan enyahlah, jangan ganggu pikiranku! Sana-sana!" si Kwon masih diam namun tak terpungkiri obsidiannya mengkilat penuh kekuatiran lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Terlebih saat Jihoon melanjutkan begitu frustasi, "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu! Demi Tuhan— _pergi Kwon_ — ** _pergi_** ..."

 _Soonyoung tidak mengerti situasi ini._

—

Salah satu hal yang Park Jimin sesalkan dalam hidupnya untuk saat ini— _ketika Min Yoongi ambruk ke lantai begitu saja setelah tiga menit bersujud di hadapan kakinya._

 **Panik**.

Satu emosi yang menyelimuti Jimin begitu nyata, sirat cemoohnya terganti begitu cepat tatkala mendapati Yoongi terbaring tanpa gerak.

Sama sekali tak terpikir oleh si Park bahwa sang ketua OSIS sedang mempermainkannya, bercanda atau akting guna menipunya. Karena Jimin tahu benar; _Min Yoongi tidak pernah bergurau dalam sejarah kehidupan._

Berakhir dengan ia yang dengan kalang kabut membopong Yoongi ala _bridal_ ke ruang kesehatan. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan desas desus para siswa yang kini lebih heboh dari sebelum-sebelumnya, membelah mereka bagai angin lalu. Dan sama sekali tak berpikir ketika satu pernyataan tersirat di selubung kepalanya.

Baru tersadar kala pintu UKS tertutup otomatis di belakangnya, mendapati sosok yang sangat tak ingin ia temui dalam keadaan seperti ini memfokuskan tatapan pada ia dan Yoongi yang terkulai dalam gendongannya.

 _Kim Taehyung._

Menatapnya begitu polos di keadaan ruang kesehatan benar-benar sepi tanpa siapapun. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dengan obeng serta kapas ke sudut besi meja suster, Jimin pun tidak tau. Yang jelas tatapan polos Kim Tae berubah amat drastis kala pandangannya turun menatap sosok dalam rengkuhannya.

Jadi Taehyung bangkit, menyibak bagian bokong celananya lalu melangkah ke arah sang sahabat meninggalkan alat yang ia pegang tadi di lantai.

Nyeri melilit di dasar perut si Park, untuk kali kedua kebodohan membawanya pada jurang kematian, _bahkan kini dipangkal neraka_. Satu do'a yang menggebu dari Jimin, berharap pada Tuhan bahwa sahabatnya tak berubah mode karena otaknya _blank_ melihat ia begini menggendong Yoongi. Kalau sampai iya, _habis sudah_.

Dari pada Yoongi, delapan puluh persen, Taehyung bisa tiga kali lebih menyerampakan kalau sedang marah. Presentase yang ia simpulkan setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal Taehyung. Dan Jimin tau betul bagaimana sensitifnya Taehyung apabila bersangkutan dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Amarah bisa meletup lebih cepat kala orang yang ia anggap penting dekat dengan sosok yang dianggapnya _kotoran_.

 _Dan Jimin tahu betul; dari segelintir orang yang Taehyung anggap penting ia termasuk salah satunya._

Maka sembilan puluh dari seratus persen saat ia bersama-sama Kim Tae, dirinya selalu berusaha menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang ber _list_ kotoran bagi Taehyung. Karena Park Jimin pahan, Kim Taehyung begitu posesif dan penuh kuwatir, tak akan segan-segan menghabisi sosok itu tanpa peduli ada urusan apa ia dengan sahabatnya. Peduli setan, Taehyung tidak pernah suka orang-orang pentingnya dekat dengan yang ia anggap kotoran— _musuh_.

Dan masalah di sini adalah; dari seluruh sahabatnya, sosok cebol Park adalah makhluk yang paling ia proiritaskan kapanpun dan di manapun sosok itu membutuhkannya. Sahabat yang paling ia sayang dari betapa besar kasih sayang Taehyung melingkup empat lainnya. _Karena berkat Park Jimin lah ia berada di sini, merajut hubungan dengan Jungkook tanpa beban dari aturan orang tua mereka._

Di sisi lain; dari seluruh makhluk kotoran dalam hidupnya, sosok bantet Min Yoongi adalah tai _kering_ —dalam artian Kim Tae mode idiot adalah; sosok yang begitu _jahanam_ dan _rendah_ kapanpun dan di manapun sosok itu hidup di sekitarnya. _Karena berkat Min Yoongi lah ia berada di sini_ ; tak pernah alpa mencari masalah di sekolah, tiap-tiap bulan tanpa absen hadir dalam list merah sidang dewan, pun tanpa segan menentang dan melawan kinerja kesiswaan. _Sosok yang amat Taehyung benci hadir menghiasi mimpi buruk kehidupannya._

Jadi akan menjadi suatu aliran beban sendiri bagi Kim Tae mode idiot untuk mencerna bagaimana bisa _sahabat terkasihnya_ menggendong _tai keringnya_.

Maka jika itu terjadi Taehyung akan _blank_ dalam amarah dan berganti mode.

Setelahnya Jimin yakin kalau-kalau hal itu benar terjadi bukan hanya Yoongi yang habis dihajar si Kim, tapi ia pun akan kena imbas terburuk dari hal paling buruk yang pernah ia pikirkan.

—

Lima menit. Jihoon masih dalam posisi menelungkup menutup kedua telinganya dengan Soonyoung yang menatap ia lekat-lekat penuh ketidak mengertian. Begitu polos dan dungu.

Hingga Jihoon membuka mata dan menengadah, baru Soonyoung buka suara dari pangkal tenggorokannya yang serak, "Kenapa?" pecah, gamang suara Soonyoung kentara begitu lirih. Tak ada tanggapan, anggota OSIS di depannya hanya menatap kosong sepasang retina yang berpendar gelisah itu. Sampai Soonyoung kembali bersuara, memperjelas pertanyaannya, "Kau mau aku pergi? _Kenapa_?"

Gelisah di sepasang obsidiannya tersirat akan frustasi yang menggelap. Namun Jihoon tak bereaksi sama sekali. Ketika dua detik berselang, Soonyoung memecah keheningan lagi dengan begitu miris, pupilnya mengecil bersama bola mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Ini ruang klub dance, aku _leader_ nya. Kalau kau mengusirku anggotaku bagaimana? Kami masih harus berlatih kolaborasi dengan klub rapp untuk perpisahan kelas tiga," jeda, tiba-tiba ia terisak, "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini padaku, Ji. Jangan _mentang-mentang_ kau anak pemilik yayasan jadi begini semena-mena. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa dari klub ini, kalau aku pergi nanti beasiswaku bagaimana?" Soonyoung mendongak membiarkan air matanya menderas hingga berhambur ke lantai, " _Huaaa_ —nanti aku di keluarkan dari sekolah!" nadanya meninggi pada sesenggukan yang tak tentu menyela racauan tangis absurdnya, "Aku tidak mau jadi PSK seperti ayahku— _huaaa_ , tidak mau jadi gigolo, tidaaak," gaungan Soonyoung mengundang si Lee yang mengernyit di tempat, "Orang tuaku bahkan harus kerja lebih keras sebulan sebelum aku masuk YaGook— _aaa_. Kau tidak tau pengorbanan mereka untuk memberiku ongkos perjalanan ke mari, mereka bahkan mengirimiku uang bulanan _huaaa_ ," _Lee Jihoon kembali_ , begitu sukar mengganti ekspresi wajahnya selain monoton datar. Tak habis pikir pada arah mana otak Kwon Soonyoung berlabuh, "Jihoon jangan usir aku, kumohon Ji— _haaa—uwaaa_."

"Diaaam," Jihoon bersuara, nadanya menyeret lirih bersama ekspresi meringisnya yang kini terpampang; begitu sedih. _Benar-benar tak habis pikir_ akan imajinasi 'ada atau tidaknya' otak di kepala Kwon Soonyoung, "Siapa yang mau mengusirmu dari sini?"

"Kau," cepat Soonyoung menanggapi sambil menujuk Jihoon dengan jemarinya.

Si Lee menunduk, menepuk kening frustasi sebelum mengangkat kepala menatap lekat-lekat Soonyoung pada ekspresinya yang kembali datar, "Aku tidak akan mengusirmu."

Seketika si Kwon berbinar, "Benarkah?"

"Nggg. ..," Jihoon berdengung, mengangguk dua kali setelah itu melanjuti ujarannya, " _Tapi aku akan membunuhmu_. Mengambil tali dari gorden itu—kugunakan untuk mengikatmu, menggeretmu ke sudut ruangan, menutup seluruh tubuhmu pakai kain gordennya lalu kupukuli sampai kau berdarah-darah. Setelah itu akan kutelanjangi, membiarkanmu melihat pantulan bugil dirimu sendiri di depan cermin-cermin ini _ketika kusetubuhi sampai mati_ ," begitu lancar Jihoon bersuara, memajukan wajahnya seraya deklarasi ancaman ia ukir dengan bagaimana kedua obsidian itu menusuk retina Soonyoung.

Ucapan Jihoon mengundang bibir si Kwon gemetar dan perlahan menukik kebawah, sebelum tangisannya kembali pecah, menggema seantero ruangan, "Kalau begitu apa bedanya dengan jadi gigolo? Kau usir saja aku— _kau usir_! Begitu lebih bagus ketimbang mati dengan _abnormal_ —"

"Kau itu yang _abnormal_! Kau pikir aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu di sini? Otakmu taruh di mana _sih_?!" kesal, Jihoon berteriak tepat di depan wajah Soonyoung, menarik kerah YaGook si Kwon hingga memangkas jarak antar wajah mereka.

Namun seketika emosinya berkobar makin parah kala dengan menyebalkan Soonyoung berkata polos dari bibir manyunnya, "Di sini," sambil menyentuhkan telunjuk ke kepala.

"Ya!" pekik Jihoon tak terelak seiring ia mendorong kesal siswa di depannya hingga terbaring di lantai. Membelenggu Soonyoung dengan tubuh mungilnya, "Kenapa kau bisa semenyebalkan ini?! Mau kuhajar, hah?! **Itu bukan pertanyaan**!"

Merasa benar, Soonyoung membalas tak mau kalah, "Tapi tadi kau bertanya!"

"Kalau begitu jangan menjawabnya!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menjawab—" penuturan Soonyoung terhenti tatkala suara pintu terbuka mengambil alih atensi pendengaran keduanya.

"Soonyoung soal kolab tim kita—" keduanya menoleh bersamaan ketika sosok Choi Seungcheol menghentikan pernyataan saat mendongak dari lembaran kertas di tangannya dan mendapati pemandangan; _'alangkah menakjubkannya ya Tuhan'_ di tengah ruangan sana, "Astaga," berakhir dengan mulutnya yang menganga terpukau.

—

"Ketos Bangsat ini kenapa?" adalah pertanyaan Taehyung ketika hampir lima menit ia diam memperhatikan Yoongi di gendongan Jimin. Menunjuk sosok yang dimaksud begitu polos dangan jemari kanan.

 _Satu reaksi yang sama sekali di luar nalar si Park akan menggamang dari celah bibir Taehyung._

Dua detik sebelum Jimin hendak menjawab, pintu ruang kesehatan lebih dulu terbuka menampakan sosok Jeon Jungkook yang dipenuhi kantung plastik juga lembaran kertas pada masing-masing tangan, "Hyung, maaf aku lama—" ujarannya terhenti tatkala ia mendongak dari fokus membenarkan letak kertas di sebelah tangan dan mendapati sosok Park Jimin dengan Min Yoongi di sana.

 _Ada dua kekuatiran yang meletup di selubung otak si Jeon._

 _Pertama_ ; ada Park Jimin di sini. Dan Jungkook tau pasti sosok itu salah satu kawan paling absolut tunangannya, namun di sisi lain sosok itu pun _bumerang_ _paling absolut_ bagi dirinya.

 _Kedua_ ; ada Min Yoongi di sini— _di dalam gendongan Jimin_. Dan Jungkook tau pasti sosok itu ...

"Sunbae!" tak parlu penjabaran, Jungkook histeris, melangkah lebar mendekati Yoongi yang digendong tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Menggeser Taehyung dari hadapan Jimin, meletakan sembarang bawaannya sekedar mengambil alih dirinya pada kebingungan. Otaknya berputar tak sinkron mendapati sang Ketua kesiswaan begitu lelap dalam baringnya. Hendak menyentuh, namun enggan kala gerak sensoriknya menyela akan ketakutan mendapati Min Yoongi begini tak berdaya.

Hingga ia mendongak menatap Jimin lewat irisnya yang mengecil tajam, "Kenapa kau diam saja?" tak pernah ada yang mendengar suara Jungkook begini mendominasi— _kecuali Taehyung_. Jungkook pendiam, sosok ramah yang diselimuti benteng tak terjamah— _begitu orang-orang mengenal dirinya sebagai anggota kesiswaan. Pun karena itulah banyak yang lebih suka ia mengambil alih jabatan Min Yoongi kala ketua OSIS itu tiba di akhir masa periodenya_. Namun kini belenggu kemutlakan terpenuhi di tiap pendaran obsidiannya yang memerintah. Sampai saat di mana memosinya meluap, tanpa sadar ia berteriak begitu gamang, "Baringkan dia ke ranjang, Bangsat!"

Jika saja Jungkook lupa bahwa sosok yang menggendong Yoongi adalah kawan tersayang Kim Taehyung, maka sudah si Jeon pastikan ia telah mengambil alih tubuh abang kelasnya. Meletakkannya di tempat yang benar sebelum manghajar Park Jimin beserta seluruh kelambanannya hingga remuk tanpa sisa.

Jadi sebelum itu terjadi Jimin melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung menuju barisan ranjang UKS di balik tembok sana.

Jungkook hendak menyusul, namun cekalan di pergelangan kanannya lebih dulu menyela. Bersama suara Kim Taehyung yang tersirat penuh tanya, " _Jungkook_?"

Si pemilik nama menoleh. Netranya kembali meredup sejuk bersama kobar amarah di selubung dadanya memadam, tatkala mendapati wajah datar Kim Tae menatapnya tanpa reaksi. Sejenak Jungkook bersukur mengetahui sosok itu masih dalam mode idiotnya. Anggota paling brutal _gang_ ter-rusuh sesekolahan yang tak berubah mode di saat seperti ini adalah mukjizat terbesar baginya, karena Jungkook tau; _Kim Taehyung amat membenci Min Yoongi_. Meski ia tidak tau apa alasan pastinya.

Tanpa minat membuat sosok itu kembali pada mode normal, Jungkook tersenyum singkat. Menatap jejak kepergian Jimin dan menatap tembok seakan ia dapat melihat apa yang ada di sisi lainnya, sebelum kembali menatap Taehyung sambil menghela napas singkat—berusaha tidak terlihat membingungkan untuk si Kim. Melepas cengkraman remaja itu sebelum menggenggamnya kuat-kuat, " _Kajja_ , Hyung. Kita ke kantin saja," menarik Taehyung tanpa minat menoleh ke belakang kembali.

Si Kim sendiri sama sekali tak ambil pusing kelakukan Jungkook yang sesungguh masih menimbulkan tanda tanya di pusat imajinasinya. Namun sebagaimana Kim Tae dalam mode idiot, segala yang telah berlalu tentang orang lain tak akan lagi ia pedulikan untuk waktu mendatang.

.

Di sisi lain usai Jimin meletakan Yoongi di salah satu ranjang UKS ia merenggangkan tubuh. Jujur saja sebersit kekesalan masih terperi di tiap penggalan memorinya, tapi mendapati Yoongi yang begitu tenang di atas ranjang membuat perasaan bersalah kembali menodai otaknya silih berganti.

Hening menyambut hingga dering ponsel Yoongi di saku kanan almamaternya bergetar. Mengambil ponsel itu, ia melihat satu panggilan masuk dari **_Yoon Jeonghan_** tertera pada layar di sana.

Bukan Jimin bermaksud lancang, _tapi kata ibunya_ kita harus mengangkat panggilan masuk untuk menghargai orang lain—menjaga perasaan. Toh disebut lancang pun Jimin tidak masalah, _sudah biasa_. Di lain tempat juga ia kenal siapa Yoon Jeonghan ini.

Abang kelasnya; wakil ketua OSIS yang sedang menjalani pertukaran pelajar di DMN Academy— _pesaing tersejajar YaGook High School_. Kekasih wakil bimbingan asrama, Choi Seungcheol.

" _Yeoboseo_?" suara Jeonghan terdengar di sebrang sana sehalus kapas.

Menghela napas sebentar, Jimin diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, " _Hallo_ , Hyung?"

Sunyi yang didengar si Park, Jimin yakin siswa di sebrang sana sedang berpikir siapa yang berani mengangkat panggilan dari ponsel Yoongi, " _Jimmy_?" hingga suara halus itu memanggil namanya, persis seperti Soonyoung kala memancarkan aegyo penuh kelaknatan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi lebih dulu. _Demi menyetor panggilan alam_.

"Hyung—"

" _Kenapa kau yang angkat_?" Jeonghan menyela, nadanya tersirat penuh bingung percampuran curiga.

Seketika Jimin kembali diam, netranya menatap Yoongi yang terbaring di atas ranjang, "Ng ... Ketos Bang—m-maksudku Yoongi _sunbae_ , dia ... sedang tidur, Hyung," buru-buru Jimin meralat ucapannya, gugup mendominasi gemetar suara yang ia lontarkan pada Jeonghan.

"Tidur?" suara halus si Yoon di sebrang sana kembali terdengar.

 _Baik, lembut, cantik (meski dia laki-laki). Itu yang Jimin kutip dari sosok Yoon Jeonghan selama hampir dua tahun mengenalnya—_

"I-iya," kembali, gemetar gugup yang Jimin suarakan.

Kemudian hening.

Jeonghan tak menjawab beberapa sekon, membuat si Park was-was dalam angan. Sampai waktu memasuki menit ke tiga baru Jimin dapati gemuruh kekehan menggamang dari sebrang sana, disambut ungkapan penuh pukau si Yoon, " _Wah, wah, wah. Jimmy cebol sekarang sudah besar, ya? Kau hebat, Bung. Lihat siapa yang kau tiduri? Min Yoongi—ckck, aigoo_."

— _Tapi sayang, isi otaknya sebejat Kim Mingyu._

Itu lah kenapa ia dijuluki Bloody Angel; malaikat pemburu ...

 ** _Darah perjaka_**. (tolong iringi ini dengan BGM janda bodong)

 _Karena Yoon Jeonghan adalah siswa Bullies paling ditakuti pada zamannya._

Entah telah berapa ribu siswa yang masuk dalam perangkapnya; mengira ia submisif polos yang bisa dicekal kapan pun, namun sesungguhnya ia dominan terselubung yang amat ganas.

 _Pada zamannya._

Sebelum ia merajut kisah kasih di sekolah * _ciee_ =w=* dengan Choi Seungcheol— _satu dari empat sahabatnya._

"Dia tidur, Hyung! Bukan kutiduri! Telingamu itu—ya Tuhan, sama olengnya dengan otak kotormu!" ganas Jimin menjawab, kesal bukan main dengan ucapan Jeonghan di sebrang sana.

Namun si Yoon dengan santai membalas, " _Yakin bukan kau yang meniduri dia_?"

Menjadi detik Park Jimin mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Oke, kalau dibilang tidur jelas Yoongi tertidur karena ulahnya. Tapi istilah _meniduri_ itu terlalu ...

 **Ambigu**.

Jadi sambil mengerang kecil Jimin menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang sebelum membalas dengan helaan napas berat pada Jeonghan, "Oke, Hyung. Biar kujujur di sini—dia _pingsan_ sebenarnya, _bukan tidur_."

Kembali hening. Jujur saja terlalu takut Jimin mendengar apa tanggapan sosok cantik di sebrang panggilan ini. Namun ketika Jeonghan bersuara dengan amat tenang, " _Oh ... pingsan, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku kan jadi berpikir ke mana-mana_ ," Jimin berubah tempramen.

"Ya! Otakmu saja yang—" belum sempat menyelesaikan omelnya, si Park buru-buru menjauhkan ponsel Yoongi dari telinga ketika si Yoon di sebrang sana memekik histeris.

" _Apa? Pingsan?! Bocah sialan, kau apakan Yoongiku, hah?!_ "

.

* * *

 **WCT Our Hostel**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lari** — _sekencang mungkin, sejauh apapun_.

Satu hal yang Jung Hoseok lakukan saat ini.

Menembus kerumunan para siswa yang hendak kembali ke kelas akibat dentangan bel masuk dua menit lalu. Sama sekali tak peduli akan pekikan sakit juga cercaan dari orang-orang yang ia tabrak tanpa permintaan maaf.

 _Karena bila sekian detik ia memperlambat lajunya, diyakini nyawa yang menjadi taruhan._

Radius dua puluh meter di belakang sana, Seungkwan dengan seluruh kegeraman mengejarnya bersama tongkat bisbol yang si Boo rampas dari Goo Junhoe (angota klub _baseball_ ) yang kebetulan berdiri paling depan saat grombolan klub itu selesai latihan jam istirahat— _berniat kembali ke kelas_. Menyisakan kebingungan di kepala rombongan siswa di sana.

Jujur saja sebenarnya anggota klub _baseball_ akan mengejar si perampas tongkat Junhoe lalu memukulinya dengan dalih _Perampok Sialan_ , tapi tatkala Seungkwan menoleh usai mengambil tongkat dari sang pemilik— _sekedar mengangkat tongkat itu tinggi-tinggi sambil berteriak genit_ , "Kupinjam tongkatmu dulu, Tampan~" lalu kembali pada larinya menghadap ke mana Jung Hoseok berada sambil melanjuti, "Janji kukembalikan nanti!"

Seluruh anggota klub _baseball_ lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan tongkat itu diambil.

Satu sisi mereka membiarkan karena itu Seungkwan; _Hero mereka_. Di sisi lain trauma masa lampau sudah cukup sebagian rasakan untuk _pertama_ dan _terakhir_ kali terbelenggu dengan si gembil Boo, _cukup_ —jangan lagi.

Tidak mau cari masalah dengan Dewa Centil YaGook yang terkadang amat menyeramkan— _terlebih Junhoe yang sudah pernah ditempeli sosok itu sebulan penuh_. (Baca lagi chapter empat)

Pengejaran Seungkwan pada Hoseok bermula ketika angan si Boo membuncah kesal akan kelakuan fans Mingyu yang berujung kekuatiran sia-sia untuknya.

Jadi sepanjang jam pelajaran ia memutar otak, tak mengindahkan bahan ajar Bahasa Korea; Im _ssaem_ di depan sana, bahkan membiarkan rutinitas tidur di kelasnya melanglang buana. Dengan berpikir bagaimana cara merejang Jung Hoseok di tengah lapangan, _tanpa sehelai benangpun selain sempak yang melekat pada tubuhnya_. Sebagai pelampiasan satu jam _pencarian Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo_ -nya yang mubazir.

Maka ketika Seungkwan mendapati Jung Hoseok makan di kantin seorang diri dengan santai; mengangkat sebelah kaki ke atas kursi bersama ragam makanan tersebar di meja yang biasa menjadi tempat tertanda 'milik mereka'. Seungkwan tahu betul, _sosok itu barus saja_ _gajian_ dari royarlti yang ia dapat karena besar peminat artikelnya pagi ini di blog sekolah.

Oke, si Boo akui Hoseok paham bagaimana cara menarik perhatian demi keuntungan.

Dan Seungkwan tak pernah mempermasalahkan jika si Jung selalu menjadikan profesinya di sekolah sebagai tameng; untuk menjatuhkan nama Anggota Kesiswaan, ataupun membuat mereka semua berhadapan dengan masalah yang berbahaya.

Tapi Seungkwan akan benar-benar mempermasalahkan jika si Jung menjadikan para sahabatnya sebagai umpan untuk itu semua, karena jika hal itu ia lakukan; maka keseluruhan dari mereka berenam akan tercantum sebagai terdakwa.

 _Di sidang mingguan OSIS, sidang Bimbingan_ _A_ _srama, maupun sidang Dewan._

Bukannya Seungkwan tidak mau disalahkan, tapi keselamatan satu sahabat adalah keselamatan untuk lima lainnya.

 _Jadi mestinya mereka saling melindungi, bukan melukai._

Dari situlah asal mula Jung Hoseok kocar-kacir menerjang apapun di hadapannya. Berharap ada Sailormoon dengan kekuatan bulan, Amoeba yang bisa membelah diri, atau Kolor Ijo sekuat Hulk yang bisa melindunginya dari keganasan si gembil Boo.

Tapi dari seluruh harapan ia berdoa semoga terjadi _hujan_ Lee Jongsuk, Song Joongki, atau Lee Minho— _sosok tampan sebagai mahkluk terampuh menghentikan keanarkisan Boo Seungkwan_.

Bagai pahlawan tepat waktu ketiga sosok itu terangkum dalam satu tubuh Choi Hansol yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tikungan koridor lima meter di depan sana.

Oke, Hoseok rasa Hansol pun sudah cukup mewakili dari ribuan sosok tampan yang bisa melindunginya. Maka dari itu si Jung mempercepat larian _menuju Choi Hansol yang di sana_. *=w=Ciee (Apasih Li?)

Di tempat lain Hansol yang merasa tiba-tiba atsmosfer di sekitarnya berubah penuh glinyar semangat 45, entah kenapa reflek menoleh, sekedar mendapati abang kelasnya; Jung Hoseok berlari seakan ada ribuan anjing waria di belakangnya.

 _Sekedar pemberi tahuan_ ; Di kejar waria adalah mimpi buruk untuk lelaki, **jelas karena itu menyeramkan.**

Dan tidak perlu penjelasan untuk anjing, karena hanya digonggoni saja sudah menakutkan— _apa lagi dikejar_?

 ** _Jadi jangan dibayangkan bagaimana nasib Hoseok di pandangan Hansol saat ini._**

Kurang dari satu menit tubuh Hansol diseret dua langkah ke belakang, setelah si Choi merasa dirinya menjadi tiang _pole dance_ yang dipakai Soonyoung; untuk beberapa sekon.

"Wooo, Choi! Selamatkan aku, _jebaaal_!" itu teriakan menggema Hoseok yang mengambil alih puluhan pasang mata mengarah pada mereka berdua.

Selang beberapa detik si Choi dihadapi dengan Seungkwan yang mengerem larian tiba-tiba tapat satu meter di hadapan tubuhnya. Membuat adik dari Choi Seungcheol itu memundurkan kepala beberapa senti dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Belum menyadari itu Hansol, si Boo memberengut mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada Hoseok yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh sosok itu, "Keluar selagi aku masih cantik, Hyung."

Adalah pernyataan yang berarti, _'Keparat! Serahkan dirimu mumpung ku masih sabar'_ di telinga Hoseok yang si Jung sumpahi tidak akan melakukannya seumur hidup. _Tidak_! Sekalipun di sogok tali kutang siswi seasrama.

" _Shireo_!" kencang si Jung membalas, sebagaimana tiap mulut pembawa bencana itu berbicara. Gema suaranya menembus ke gendang telinga Hansol, ngiang di dalam pendengaran si Choi mengambil alih ekspresi bingungnya menjadi _blank_ hampa. Persis Kim Tae yang akan ganti mode jadi Idiot.

Jawaban yang mengundang si Boo menggenggam kuat-kuat tongkat bisbol di tangannya, bersama aura kanibal menggamang dari bagaimana ia menatap Hoseok lapar.

Namun ketika Hansol tersadar dari _blank_ hingga membawanya turut merasa ngeri akan atsmosfer yang ditimbutkan Seungkwan, ia bersuara, "Boo?"

Menjadi detik si pemilik marga tersadar akan sosok Choi Hansol di pampangan kedua obsidiannya, "Hansol?" ia bertanya tanpa kedip. Selama Hansol tak menjawab ia menganga sebentar sebelum melirik ke arah tongkat bisbol di tangannya, kemudian mengulum bibir sambil mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi, _'Sial, kecantikanku pudar di depan Hansol'_ —adalah ungkapan batinnya sebelum menggenggam kuat-kuat tongkat di sana dan bergegas membalikkan tubuh kemudian lari terbirit. Membiarkan Hoseok menganga dengan perasaan yang berubah bahagia.

Saat ketika Hansol meneriaki namanya, menjadi waktu Seungkwan mempercepat larian dengan menunduk dalam-dalam menutupi semu di seluruh permukaan wajah, sambil berhisteria dalam batin: _'Bangsat! Memalukan!'_

 _Melupakan niatannya merejang Hoseok di lapangan dalam keadaan bugil._

"Dia Kenapa?" itu yang Hansol tanyakan ketika Seungkwan tak lagi berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Berbalik sekedar mendapati ekspresi menyebalkan si Jung yang benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

Dengan ekspresi cabul Hoesok membalas, "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia begitu karena zipper celanamu belum dinaikan," kemudian berlalu, menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul santai bersama siulan riang.

Membuat Hansol mengernyit sebelum menunduk, memicu semu di kedua pipinya menggamang hingga seluruh permukaan wajah.

 _Benar zipper celananya belum dinaikan._

.

 _Perlu di ketahui, tikungan dari mana Hansol muncul adalah letak toilet siswa berada._

* * *

Mingyu dan Wonwoo baru saja akan menuju kelas usai dari kantin, langkah mereka terhenti ketika dihadapkan dengan Jungkook-Taehyung yang entah datang dari mana.

Sunyi mendominasi akan pikiran di masing-masing kepala. Hingga Taehyung menjadi si pemecah hening dengan sapaan datar sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan, "Hai, _Pengantin baru_."

Dibalas sapaan datar pula oleh Mingyu, "Hai juga, _Tunangan terselubung_."

Dua sapaan yang mengundang kedua Jeon di sana membelalakan mata masing-masing, "Tunangan?/Pengantin?" ungkapan bingung yang menyadarkan dua remaja di sana pada muara kekosongan.

Oke, harusnya tidak ada lagi yang boleh tau kalau Jungkook tunangannya— _Taehyung_.

Dan oke, yang belum tau biarkan hingga akhir tetap tidak tau kalau Wonwoo kekasihnya— _Mingyu_.

Jadi kedua siswa Kim di sini menarik tawa canggung sembari memberi tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Sebelum menarik pasangan masing-masing ke tujuan awal setelah memberi senyum ancaman.

"Apa yang dia maksud _pengantin_?" pertanyaan yang Wonwoo suarakan sekepergian mereka dari sana.

Mingyu menoleh, dengungan terdengar sebelum ia menjawab, "Kata lain _pasangan_ untuk Tae _hyung_."

Alis si Jeon menukik heran, "Kata lain?"

Mengundang _hobae_ di sebelahnya mengangguk. Lalu membalas sambil menarik Wonwoo menuju kelas— _kelas si Jeon_ , "Tae _hyung_ itu _berbeda_. Jadi jangan dipikirkan, nanti otakmu korslet, Hyung."

—

Lima meter dari pintu kelas si Jeon, Taehyung berhenti mengantar siswa itu. Hendak ia berbalik menuju kelasnya sendiri tanpa sepata kata seperti Kim Tae mode idiot biasanya, namun Jungkook buru-buru menahan pergelangan siswa itu untuk tetap tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

 _Sumpah_ , ingin saja si Jeon mencakar habis-habisan sosok di depannya, kesal akan ketidak pekaan Taehyung yang luar biasa menyebalkan— _satu hal yang Jungkook benci kala sosok itu menjadi mode ini._

Berbanding terbalik akan mode lainnya yang kelewat peka.

Jika saja ini Kim Tae yang normal, maka Jungkook yakin sedari tadi sosok itu sudah membelenggunya begitu lembut dengan kata-kata menyenangkan, membuatnya tenang dan kembali tersenyum.

 _Alangkah tidak pekanya Taehyung mode idiot_ , karena semenjak mereka bertemu Mingyu-Wonwoo tadi dirinya mengeluarkan aura kelam dan tidak bersahabat. Bahkan ocehan penuh semangat yang ia suarakan tak lagi dilanjut, berubah begitu pendiam tanpa kata-kata sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kelasnya.

"Hyung," datar, suara Jungkook meredam akan kekesalan.

Dan semakin kesal ketika Taehyung menjawab dengan kedua alis terangkat, "Hm?"

Atsmosfer di sekitar Jungkook semakin menggelap akan kemarahan, meski hal itu sama sekali tak tertangkap oleh sosok di depannya. Terbukti dari ekspresi Taehyung yang tetap tenang tanpa dosa, "Hyung," tak main-main suara si Jeon terdengar. Jika saja ini bukan di koridor sekolah, si Jeon yakini dirinya telah memojokan Taehyung ke dinding, menghimpitnya, dan _menerkamnya_ —namun enggan, karena ia masih tau diri akan tempat, "Tiga hari lalu kau memarahiku karena kau tahu aku memberi tahu Yoongi _sunbae_ tentang hubungan kita. Lalu apa ini, hah? _Tunangan terselubung_ yang kawanmu bilang tadi? Kau memberi tau dia? Seberapa banyak? Apa kau juga beri tahu mereka semua? Seluruh anggota _gang_ pembawa masalah sesekolah? Oh astaga— _bahkan masih sangat banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku_!" jeda, memutar kembali bagaimana begis Kim Taehyung beberapa hari lalu saat menghakiminya. Gemelatuk graham terdengar membisingi telinga Taehyung, _si Kim sadari Jungkook marah_ , terlebih dengan pernyataan tegas yang membisik terkusus untuk mereka berdua, "Kau munafik, Hyung. Aku bahkan hanya jujur pada Yoongi _sunbae_ bukan seluruh anggota kesiswaan— _karena Seokjin hyung sudah memberi tahunya dari awal_!"

Namun reaksi Teahyung tetaplah ketenangan tanpa dosa. Membiarkan Jungkook luput pada amarah sebelum ia membalas, "Apa kau memarahiku sekarang?" jedanya mengacu pada atensi membiarkan si Jeon menjawab. Tapi Jungkook tak bersuara, hingga ia mengambil keputusan untuk melanjuti bagai ketenangan samudra, "Percayalah, demi sempak Jeon Wonwoo yang Mingyu curi kemarin malam, aku juga tidak bermaksud jujur pada mereka."

"Apa?" satu tanggapan yang keluar dari celah bibir Jungkook bersama seluruh amarahnya yang melebur akan kata-kata Taehyung.

Entah karena sumpah yang menyakinkan, _atau akibat sempak sunbaenya yang dicuri Mingyu_.

Namun Taehyung tetap menanggapi dengan raut polos, "Sepertimu— _aku cuma jujur_. _Hyung_ biadabku itu yang beri tahu mereka, aku hanya mengklarifikasinya saja. Ditutup-tutupi juga percuma 'kan? Kalau mau marah, marahi bunglon _macaroon_ itu saja, jangan aku," kemudian melepas genggaman Jungkook dari tangannya.

Oke, Jungkook ingat kejadian di kantor Seokjin di mana munculnya Kwon Soonyoung saat itu.

Tiga detik kemudian ia lihat pandangan Taehyung menerawang, "Wah, _macaroon_ ," sembari menggaruk belakang leher sosok itu memutar balik arah, "Aku jadi lapar lagi, di mana aku bisa dapat _macaroon_?" segelintir gumaman yang masih dapat Jungkook tangkap sebelum sosok Kim Tae mulai menjauh dan menghilang.

Meninggalkan Jungkook menganga di tempat, dilanjuti berteriak histeris sambil mengusak kepala kesal, "Kapan aku bisa menang lawan dia?!"

Tak peduli pada tatapan heran orang-orang yang melewatinya.

.

 _Karena Jungkook tidak pernah sadar bahwa Taehyung selalu kalah jika itu di hadapannya._

* * *

Tak henti Soonyoung mendengus sepanjang jam pelajaran. Menggeram, mencebik, bahkan kadang-kadang mencibir tidak jelas dengan iris terus mengarah pada ponsel di laci meja tanpa mengalih ke manapun.

Sama sekali tak peduli pada bahan ajar bahasa Ingris Bae _ssaem_ di depan sana.

Usai tragedi pemandangan; _'alangkah menakjubkannya ya Tuhan'_ menurut Seungcheol saat istirahat tadi. Abang kelas Choi-nya itu sama sekali tak henti bertanya: _"Apa yang kalian lalukan?"_

 _Pun ampai saat ini_. Dari kelasnya di lantai empat sana si Choi terus mengirimi pesan. Meski sudah ia tegaskan kalau mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain ancaman pembunuhan dari Jihoon untuknya, tapi Seungcheol sama sekali tak percaya. Bahkan pengalihan topik yang ia lakukan tentang kolab tim sama sekali tak berpengaruh.

Dan ketika Soonyoung tidak lagi menanggapi pesannya, si Choi tak putus akal untuk mengganggu kedamaian sang adik kelas lewat chat grup di mana Kim Namjoon juga Lee Chan ( _hobae_ kelas satu) pun ada.

.

 **Sand flower group**

 _Dino and 3 others, active._

[ _169 more messages_ ]

 **Rap Monster** : Hyorin; Cup E, Sunny; Cup C.

: Yes! Aku menang. *rotfl**rotfl*

 **Dino** : Sudah kubilang 'kan? Cup Hyorin _noona_ lebih besar dari Sunny _noona_. *grin*

 **Hoshi** : Sial lima ribu wonku~ *crying**crying**crying*

 **Rap Monster** : _Calm_ , Man. Aku juga kena. *yawn*

: Lingkar dadanya berapa?

 **Hoshi** : Lingkar dadanya berapa? (2) *can't watch*

 **Dino** : Lingkar dadanya berapa? (3)

 **Rap Monster** : Hanya beda tiga senti.

 _Hoshi and 2 more; read 27 October, 00:01._

— **_Today_** —

: Ayolah, Kwon. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Janji! *angel*

 _Dino and 2 more, reading._

 **Dino** : Apanya 'Apa yang kalian lakukan', Hyung? *huh?*

 **Rap Monster** : 'Apa yang kalian lakukan'? _What this_?

(Oke, baru saja si Choi bilang pada siapa-siapa bahkan sebelum ia memberitahu apa-apa)

 _and 2 more stay in chat._

 _Hoshi read._

 _Hoshi left the chat._

 _Dino and 2 more; read today, 12:33._

: Kwon Hosh balas~

 _Dino and Rap Monster; read today, 13:08._

 **Rap Monster** : Sebenarnya ada apa?

 **Dino** : Iya, Hyung. Ada apa?

: Insiden menakjubkan SoonHoon. *wink*

 **Rap Monster** : SoonHoon? *huh?**huh?*

: Soonyoung-Jihoon.

 **Rap Monster** : Apa itu? _New pairing_? _At school_?

: _Yeah_ , _coming soon_. *laughing*

 **Dino** : Hoshi _hyung_ pacaran dengan Jihoon, Hyung? Lee Jihoon? *suprised*

: _That too coming soon_. *laughing**laughing**laughing*

 _Hoshi read._

 **Hoshi** : Jangan bicara macam-macam, Hyung! *angry*

: Aku tidak bicara, Kwon. Aku mengetik.

 _send sticker tongue out._

 **Rap Monster** : Cerdas. _I like it_ , Choi. (y)

: _Thanks_ , Bro. *grin*

 **Rap Monster** : _You're welcome_.

: Ambil saja kembalinya.

 **Rap Monster** : _I knew you'd say that_ *rotfl**rotfl* Receh, Bung.

: Maka dari itu kubilang ambil kembalinya *rotfl**grin*

 **Dino** : Lawakanmu yang receh, Hyung *yawn*

: _I know that_ , Aegi. *kiss*

 **Rap Monster** : _Me too_. *kiss**kiss*

 **Dino** : Ewh, _you sucks_.

 **Rap Monster** : _Thanks_. *love struck**love**love*

: _Thanks_ (2) kekeke. *eyelash**love fly*

 **Dino** : *feeling beat up*

 **Hoshi** : -_- Orang-orang absurd.

 _Hoshi left the chat._

.

Oke, setidaknya sudah ada sedikit pengahilan untuk Choi Seungcheol. Meski pada akhirnya beban yang ia tanggung kini berlipat hingga tiga dengan munculnya Namjoon juga Chan yang ikut penasaran.

Dari situ lah kenapa si Kwon tak henti meracau tidak jelas.

Yang benar-benar Soonyoung pertanyakan di sini adalah: _mengapa tadi Jihoon tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk mengklarifikasi salah paham Seungcheol? Berbalik, si manis Lee malah memampangkan kuluman senyum tanpa dosa._

Dan Soonyoung kembali mendengus kuat-kuat.

Sebagai sahabat baik; Hoseok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan Soonyoung (berhubung si Kwon duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya—pojok kelas) membuka botol air minetal di atas meja, menenggak setengah sebelum mengetuk dua kali pundak kawannya pakai telunjuk.

 _Tepat_ ketika _leader_ klub dance itu menoleh, menjadi waktu yang _tepat_ Hoseok menyemburkan air dalam mulutnya penuh semangat ke arah wajah Soonyoung.

Mengambil alih seluruh atensi kawan-kawan sekelas tertuju pada mereka, tak terkecuali Bae _ssaem_ yang menghentikan diktenya di depan sana.

—

Di jam istirahat _kedua_ yang hendak selasai, Min Yoongi sadar dari pingsan. Berkat Park Jimin yang mengikuti saran (omelan) Jeonghan dari telepon; _memberikan wewangian apapun di hidung sang ketua OSIS._

Semuanya Jimin jajal. Dari minyak angin, _eucalyptus oil_ , antiseptik, alkohol, kentut, kaus kaki, sepatu kucel yang entah punya siapa, hingga katupan tangannya yang habis _kobel-kobel_ pantat.

Semuanya Jimin jajal— _tapi tidak ada yang ampuh_.

Sampai akhirnya ia diberi hidayah satu cara hingga berhasil membangkitkan Min Yoongi dari tidur panjangnya. * _Ciaaa_ =w= (eh gue muncul lagi)

Min Yoongi membuka mata pelan-pelan, retinanya menipis tatkala mendapati bulu-bulu halus bergelembul di depan matanya. Dan retinanya menyalak kala menyadari _bulu_ apa itu bersamaan kuat-kuat ia mendorong tubuh Jimin dari atasnya.

Bangkit dari baring, ia menduduki diri dengan ekspresi luar biasa mencekam, netranya menyalak manatap Jimin dengan membabi buta, ingin menerkam siswa itu hingga terkoyak habis dan bersisa reruntuhan tulang.

Terlebih mendapati Jimin yang malah tergelak amat riang sembari membenarkan sebelah lengan kemeja yang sengaja ia gulung hingga pundak. Kala ia bersuara, "Aroma ketekku manjur ternyata," tawanya semakin menggema tak taruan.

"Sialan! Bocah kurang ajar, apa yang kau—" sudah siap Yoongi mencerca kelakuan si Park dengan caci maki, namun bunyi _'kruyuuuk'_ lebih dulu menyela dari lambungnya yang kosong.

Mengundang Jimin membulatkan mulut sambil tertegun beberapa sekon. Sebelum menghela napas penuh cemooh, "Woaaah ... _lihat_ , siapa yang lapar?" tawanya menggantung pada kekeh kurang ajar saat mulutnya terbuka, "Kau bahkan baru bangun."

Membuat Yoongi mengerang di tempat sembari megarahkan tatapan penuh kesal pada Jimin. Grahamnya menggemelatuk tak terima, hendak ia pergi, namun ketika dirinya bergegas, "Akh!" nyeri di ulu hatinya terasa amat panas, sontak menghentikan niatan turun dari ranjang setelah menyibak selimut. Berganti menunduk memegangi perut dengan sebelah tangan.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datar— _sama sekali tak iba dengan penderitaan si ketua OSIS._

Namun memori yang mengingatkan bahwa Yoongi seperti ini berkat ulahnya, menjadi sensasi rasa bersalah lagi-lagi mengambil alih rasa angkuh darinya.

Jadi ia mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, mendekat, dan setelah menuduki diri di sisi luang ranjang Yoongi dirinya mengangkat pelan wajah sang ketua OSIS penuh perasaan, "Jangan dirasakan, sakitnya bisa tambah parah."

Yoongi bergeming, sirat netranya berpendar mendapat perlakuan Jimin untuknya. _Sangat berbeda_ , sebersit pikiran bahwa ini bukan Park Jimin melintas di otaknya.

Hingga Yoongi kembali dari halusinasi, menepis sarkas tangan si Park kencang bersama sorot mata yang setajam belati, "' _Jangan dirasakan, sakitnya bisa tambah parah_ '? Pernyataan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar, pikiranmu tidak logis, Park," jeda, " _Berobat_ lah, agar otakmu sehat sedikit."

Jimin menghela napas, berusaha sabar menghadapi sosok di depannya, "Hey, aku hanya mensugesti otakmu. Jangan terlalu serius, semua yang dipikir logis belum tentu berakhir logis, tau?"

" _Sugesti_?" kekeh cemooh si Min terdengar, "Orang sepertimu bukankah lebih tepat jika melakukan hal seperti itu sebagai _pencucian otak_?" jeda, "Aku bahkan ragu kau tidak melakukan ritual macam-maca saat aku tidak sadar!"

Mendengar pernyataan Yoongi iris Jimin mengecil, amarah kembali berkobar di dasar hatinya, "Jaga mulutmu! Itu yang kau katakan padaku setelah membuatmu sadar—" desisnya tersela oleh pernyataan Yoongi yang sama kesal.

"Kau mau aku berterimakasih?" cibiran itu si Min suarakan, "Hey, sadar diri. Kau bahkan yang membuatku pingsan! Dan apa yang harus kukatakan pada orang yang menyadarkanku pakai—" lagi-lagi giginya bergemelatuk tak sabar, " _You know what i mean_ , Damn!"

Kobaran api terpancar dari bagaimana si Park menatap Yoongi tanpa kedip, isyarat tak berbelas kasih terpampang nyata bagai siluet masa kelam. Namun tanpa gentar si Min balik menatapnya penuh benci.

 _Jika Park Jimin mempunyai api, maka ia mempunyai bensin yang dapat membuat kobaran siswa itu membesar hingga membakar diri sendiri. Membuatnya hangus dan lenyap. Menyisakan ia yang tertawa penuh kemenangan._

Tapi Jimin berusaha tabah di balik benteng kesabaran. _Cukup membuat Min Yoongi pingsan, ia tidak mau membunuh siswa itu dengan kedua tangannya._

Jadi sebagai dalih pengalihan amarah; Jimin bangkit dari duduk, mengambil almamaternya yang tersampir di bagian sandaran kursi sebelah ranjang Yoongi. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Tidak, Yoongi sama sekali tak bermaksud menahan si Park dari langkah untuk pergi dari ruangan ini. Tapi mulutnya berkata lain dengan mengutarakan pertanyaan, "Mau ke mana kau?" yang Yoongi sendiri tak tau kenapa ia menanyakannya.

Tanpa pemikiran negatif Jimin menoleh sebentar, "Kau lapar 'kan?" pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak lagi ia harap jawabannya, "Aku akan ke kantin dan membawakanmu makanan."

 _Oke, ini bukan Park Jimin_ —pernyataan telak dari batin Yoongi.

Tatapan benci masih si ketua kesiswaan pancarkan, namun kernyitan tipis di keningnya tak tertahan begitu terpampang. Begitu pun suara ketus yang sulit ia ralat, "Tidak perlu—" lagi-lagi bunyi _'kruyuuuk'_ menyela ujarannya. Mengundang cebikan sebal terdengar hingga telinga Jimin, bersama retina si Park yang menelisik begitu malas pada Yoongi yang memalingkan muka ke arah dinding kaca, menatap bagian luar dinding yang mengarah langsung pada gerbang. Bersama sebelah tangan yang masih memegangi perut mengepal kuat-kuat, " _Sungguh, aku tidak perlu_."

Jimin menghela, benar-benar tak peduli lagi akan apapun tentang Min Yoongi. Malas, kesal, dan amarah yang menerjang pikirannya tiap kali menatap sosok itu, maka si Park berbalik, kembali menuju pintu hingga sosoknya hilang dari jarak pandang si Min di balik tembok pemisah ruang suster dan ranjang rawat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak perlu! Kau tau?!" jeda, "Aku serius! Jangan kembali lagi ke mari! Awas kau—"

Si Park yakin racauan memekakan Yoongi dari balik tembok itu terhenti akibat bunyi memperihatinkan dari perutnya yang kembali berkumandang. Jadi Jimin hanya memutar bola mata tak terpukau sambil membalas dengan teriakan, "Iya-iya, kau bisa berterimakasih padaku nanti!" kemudian debuman halus terdengar beriring sosoknya menghilang dari ruangan.

Menyisakan Yoongi mehela napas menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

.

[ **MinYoon** \- **SoonHoon** — _completed_ ]

 _All Cast_ nongol! Huraaa! o(≧∇≦o) _*tebar sempak*_

 _Hello, i'm back! Yey! Begin now; call me_ _ **Li**_ _or_ _ **dedek**_! ≧∇≦—baru menemukan jati diri :v

 ** _Author_**? **_Thor_**?— _No, no, no_ =3= _I don't like that_.

Soalnya aku belom pantes dipanggil begitu =w= Selama hiatus kubanyak baca fanfik di mbah **ff.n** dan semuanyaaa **_jauh_** **_lebih_** _ **bagus**_ _and more qualified_ _than_ _ **all**_ _ **my stories**_.

 _Terima kasih untuk '_ _ **oknum-oknum**_ _' (wkwk~) yang masih sudi nungguin aku kembek._

.

Ku mau ngasih informasi— _ga penting_ —juga, jadi gini. Mungkin untuk kedepannya MinYoon dan YoonMin itu akan nongol (ngomong apa sih Li? =w=)

Maksudnya begini, semenjak kejadian yang daku ceritakan di **_Idiot Knight_** dari hari ke hari diriku ini makin gegana ngasih posisi ke _Bang Jemen_ sama _Mas Agus_ ㅠ.ㅠ Walaupun ku sudah nguat-nguatin iman megang teguh kalo Bang Jemen itu seme, tapi feel Mas Agus jadi dominan juga ngena banget buat aku =_=

Jadi intinya, kemungkinan besar di sini _scene_ MinYoon; YoonMin itu bakal nongol. Tetep akanada yang lebih dominan ke depannya, tapi untuk saat ini mereka sama rata lah =w=

Maafkan diriku ini yang labilnya level akuuuut :v _*bow*_

.

 ** _See you in chapter_** **10!** ** _Bye-bye_** =3=9

 _Sorry for typo~_

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 8.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	12. Chapter 10 : BOOM BOOM

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"Aku benar-benar tidak perlu! Kau tau?!" jeda, "Aku serius! Jangan kembali lagi ke mari! Awas kau—"_

 _Si Park yakin racauan memekakan Yoongi dari balik tembok itu terhenti akibat bunyi memperihatinkan dari perutnya yang kembali berkumandang. Jadi Jimin hanya memutar bola mata tak terpukau sambil membalas dengan teriakan, "Iya-iya, kau bisa berterimakasih padaku nanti!" kemudian debuman halus terdengar beriring sosoknya menghilang dari ruangan._

 _Menyisakan Yoongi mehela napas menatap kepergiannya._

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 10 : BOOM BOOM_**

.

.

 _._

 _._

...

 _Hari ini. Kamis pagi, 27 Oktober._

Menjadi satu-satunya hal yang paling _tidak_ dibenci seorang Kim Taehyung _untuk kali pertama_. Meski sama adanya ia berdiri bersama banyak siswa-siswi YaGook di lapangan, tersinar hangat mentari pagi beserta seragam _semrawut_ seperti halnya seluruh kamis yang ia lewati. Dengan kelima kawannya, seluruh anggota kesiswaan, juga presdir Lee yang berceloteh seperti soang— _cempreng, berisik_. Memberi petuah dan himbauan, serta nasihat-nasihat _yang sumpah_ tidak menarik sama sekali buat didengarkan.

Yang Taehyung sukai bukan itu, tapi tujuan di mana celotehan ini berakhir adalah waktu dirinya bersenang-senang. Mengeluarkan ekspresi dan berhisteria pada kebebasan tanpa kekang.

 _Hari ini. Kamis pagi, 27 Oktober._

 _Hari di mana seluruh penghuni yayasan YaGook berbahagia menyambut kemping untuk tiga hari ke depan tanpa pengawasan dewan sekolah, juga malapetaka para guru killer. Hanya wali kelas dan anggota organisasi yayasan (anggota kesiswaan juga bimbingan asrama)._

Berdiri di tengah lapangan tanpa menjadi objek dari beratus pasang mata yang melihat dari teras di atas sana. Karena seluruh siswa berdiri bersamanya di tengah lapangan kini. Berbaris satu banjar per kelas. Tak terkeculai anggota kesiswaan di bawah kelas tiga.

"Hey-hey, aku punya tebakan!" bisikan Hoseok memecah pemikiran jahat Taehyung mengenai apa saja yang akan ia lakukan di tempat tujuan nanti. Siswa Jung itu sedikit memutar badan dari tempatnya berdiri, mencondongkan tubuh ke arah kawan-kawannya. Setelah beberapa menit lalu meminta tukar tempat dengan anak kelas 11-D demi berdiri dekat Taehyung-Jimin, bersama Soonyoung yang tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Si Kwon berdiri di belakangnya. Sedangkan Mingyu-Seungkwan tak terlihat jarak pandang sebab barisan anak kelas sepuluh cukup jauh.

Tanpa menoleh Jimin di depan Taehyung menanggapi, "Aku tidak mau jawab."

Berhasil mengundang satu pukulan telak pada puncak kepala si Park, "Bedebah sialan," dari Hoseok yang memegang gulungan karton di sebelah tangan.

Penegak HAM-C sekolah itu mengaduh, mengusak kepala agaknya orang frustasi.

Tak mengindahkan Jimin, Soonyoung yang berdiri di sebelah Taehyung bertanya, "Tebakan apa?" Taehyung sendiri memberi tanggapan sama tanpa buka suara.

"Apa yang kecil, berbulu, _tapi sangar_?" Hoseok berkata agaknya seorang inteljen di ruang intograsi.

"Jihoon," itu jawaban Jimin.

Mengundang atensi tak setuju dari Soonyoung, "Jihoon tidak berbulu, Sial."

"Kalau begitu Jungkook."

Jawaban yang membuat kepalanya kena pukul kembali, kini Taehyung pelakunya, "Jungkook juga tidak berbulu, dia tidak sangar _apa lagi kecil_. Tau diri dengan tinggimu, Park."

Hoseok yang melihat tertawa tanpa suara mencemooh Jimin beserta kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut nyeri. Mengalihkan suasana; si Jung mengintrupsi, "Salah semua, ayo jawab yang benar."

"Kutu bewokan?" — _Soonyoung_.

"Salah." — _Hoseok_.

"Ulet bulu main tinju?" — _Jimin_.

"Salah." — _Hoseok_.

"Badak gondrong?" — _Soonyoung_.

"Salah." — _Hoseok_.

"Biawak _turn on_? Sangar di ranjang." — _Jimin_.

"Salah. Biawak tidak berbulu, omong-omong." — _Hoseok_.

"Nenek-nenekrengkarnasimudalagisetelahkekliniktongfang,salahdikasihobatdiaminumlifebu*yrasajambujadinyaberbuludeh,demibalasdendamkekanjengyanggandainbulunya;diabelajarkungfu. Nah, sangar 'kan?" — _Soonyoung_.

" _Fuck you_ , Kwon! Salah!" — _Hoseok_.

"Yakin, paling juga tidak ada jawabannya," kesal Jimin bersuara, alisnya menukik bersama ujung bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal, "Tai pantat."

Bertambah kesal ketika cibirannya tetap dikoreksi, "Salah."

Sampai akhirnya Taehyung menanggapi setelah sekian menit diam sebagaimana ia dalam mode idiot, " _Anunya_ Jimin."

"Benar!"

Seketika Soonyoung sedikit menyembul mengintip wajah Hoseok; separuh menahan tawa, "Memang kau pernah liat?"

Taehyung yang menjawab, "Pernah, dari kecil aku sering liat. Anunya hanya segini," begitu yakin dengan mengangkat telunjuk kanan yang tertutup jempolnya di pertengahan buku jari pertama dari kuku. Bersama dahinya yang berkerut-kerut.

Hoseok tercengang, "Kecil?"

Dengan polosnya Taehyung mengangguk tanpa dosa, "Ho'oh."

"Nah itu jawabannya!" si Jung kembali menambahi riang. _Jujur saja padahal ia juga tidak tau jawaban dari pertanyaannya._

Mengundang di pemilik ' _anu_ ' menoleh tak terima, " _Bastard_!"

Hoseok-Soonyoung sendiri tergelak heboh di tempat sembari bertepuk tangan dan memegangi perut.

Hampir Jimin _menerkam_ Taehyung kalau saja sosok Min Yoongi tiba-tiba tidak berjalan di tengah berisan 11-D dan 11-E, menuju ke arah mereka.

 _Dengan langkah tegas dan tidak main-main._

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" satu pertanyaan yang ditujukan Yoongi, usai ketua kesiswaan itu berdiri di tengah satu barisan depan Jimin-Hoseok bersama aura mencekamnya yang kentara. Begitu monoton pada atsmosfer sedingin es— _membekukan hingga susah mencair_.

Membuat siswa-siswa di sekitarnya menunduk tak berani mengangkat kepala, bahkan melirikpun enggan.

Tapi sama sekali tak berlaku untuk ke empat siswa yang ditatap sedemikian tajam olehnya. Terbukti dari tak satupun dari mereka yang menurunkan kepala, berbalik menatap Yoongi begitu acuh pada picingan mata tak terpukau.

Hening mendominasi gambaran di sekeliling mereka, tak ada jawaban juga suara. Hanya bising suara presdir Lee dari _microphone_ di depan sana yang masih berkumandang begitu lantang. Sampai Yoongi mengembuskan napas berat dengan netranya menatap lurus ke sana tanpa lagi menatap empat sekawan itu, _terlihat begitu lelah dan muak_ , "Aku tidak suka pengulangan," penuturannya tegas, gamblang juga mutlak.

Kali ini ujaran si Min ditanggapi Taehyung yang _seakan_ begitu polos menatap wajahnya— _jika seseorang tidak benar-benar mencermati bagaimana serpihan kaca berpendar dari obsidiannya yang menyalang bagai laser, siap membelah Min Yoongi kapan saja hingga sekecil apapun._

"Anunya Jimin."

Yoongi menoleh, menatap Taehyung tepat di mata, terlalu mengintimidasi meski bukan itu maksud tatapannya, "Apa?" amat kecil suara si Kim untuknya.

"Anunya Jimin. Kita menertawai anunya Jimin yang kecil," Yoongi mengernyit. Pengulangan Taehyung mengundang desis tawa dari siswa-siswa tertunduk di sekeliling mereka, tak terkecuali Hoseok juga Soonyoung. Dan Jimin mengerang di tempat begitu brutal, mengepal tangan kuat-kuat berusaka tak meninju kawannya sendiri di depan anggota kesiswaan— _terlebih ketuanya_.

Tapi ketika ia menoleh sekedar melayangkan tatapan menyalak pada Taehyung, retinanya menangkap sepasang obsidian Yoongi yang menatapnya bersama air muka sulit dijabarkan.

Begitu dalam dan buntu, mengekang Jimin tak lepas dari labirin, bagai mengurungnya pada surga berkalbu. Rumit namun begitu indah dan sulit untuk ia elak.

 _Hari ini. Kamis pagi, 27 Oktober._

 ** _Jimin sadar_**. Setelah sekian kali menatap wajah itu, tanpa ia sadari Min Yoongi menjadi candu mutlak baginya— _opium kebahagiaan; membubuhkan racun aconitine yang melumpuhkannya_ , tatapan tajam Min Yoongi menjadi nikotin berbahaya— _zat mematikan yang mendorongnya masuk ke dasar terdalam jurang neraka_.

 _Begitu fana dan sementara,_ _namun amat kekal, membuatnya terjerumus dan hilang akal._

Keanarkisan mata keduanya untuk menelisik satu sama lain menjadi tabiat sendiri bagi siswa di sekitar mereka mendebarkan antusiasme prahara yang absolut akan terjadi di tiap kali Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin bertemu. Pemikiran memilih antara _Ketua OSIS_ atau _Pencetus HAM-C sekolah_ sudah menggamang untuk taruhan yang selalu mengiringi perdebatan antar keduanya.

Namun semuanya sirna ketika tanpa dipercaya Min Yoongi mengedip dua kali sekedar menatap satu persatu siswa yang ia tegur tanpa lagi melirik ke arah Jimin, berkata, "Jangan berisik. Presdir Lee sedang bicara," begitu kosong tanpa emosi. Sulit dipercaya dengan nada yang begitu halus, meski ketegasannya masih mendominasi. Berputar balik dan menjauh meninggalkan empat sekawan itu termangu. _Terlebih Jimin yang tak lepas menatap punggungnya semakin menjauh._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**

— **_Chapter 10 : BOOM BOOM_** —

.

| VKook | MinYoon | Meanie | SoonHoon | VerKwan | _Lonely_ Jung Hoseok |

 ** _Slight!_** : NamJin | JeongCheol |

.

.

.

* * *

...

"Tidak bawa mereka maju?" pertanyaan yang Seokjin sambut di detik Yoongi kembali berdiri di sebelahnya. Deretan siswa kelas tiga anggota penting organisasi yayasan, berbaris sebelah kiri podium tempat sang pemilik yayasan memberi petuah sedemikian tegas pada para siswa agar tak ada yang berulah di luar pengawasan dewan sekolah nanti. _Deretan sebelah kanan_ _podium_ _tempat para guru, omong-omong._

Mengembuskan napas sesaat, tanpa mengalihkan pandang lurus ke depan; Yoongi membalas, "Tidak."

Ujung bibir Seokjin tertarik ke atas menahan tawa, "Ada alasannya?" jeda, "Kau sakit? Tidak biasanya _Min_ _Yoongi tidak terlalu mencekam_ seperti ini?"

"Diamlah. Kau berisik, Bung."

Jawaban tanpa minat si Min mengundang kuluman senyum Seokjin yang tak kunjung mengalihkan padang pula dari obsidiannya yang lekat menatap satu persatu barisan siswa di depannya, "Ya _, kuyakin kau sakit_."

Karena Kim Seokjin tau meski Yoongi begitu baik menutupi sesuatu— _sekelit atau serumit apapun_ , indra perasanya terlalu lebar seperti punggungnya, radarnya sadar; sedari awal tahun ajaran baru tahun lalu, _mulainya prahara pertama antara Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi_ pasti akan beranjur menarik. _Bahkan lebih menarik dari perkiraannya_. Prahara yang membuat tali tak kasat mata mengikat begitu kelit di antara mereka—antar salah satu sahabatnya dengan salah satu sahabat adiknya.

 _Sampai keduanya tanpa sadar lupa bagaimana cara melepas simpul yang mereka kaitkan, hingga berbuah kelitan semakin parah ditiap mereka mencoba melepaskannya._

 _Dan Seokjin sadar_ , sebagaimana Yoongi sadar amarahnya yang tadi tiba-tiba meluap sekedar menatap kilapan aneh dalam retina Jimin. Meleburkan kobaran api di dasar hatinya lewat pemujaan gamblang dari bagaimana siswa itu menatapnya tanpa kedip, dan semakin melebur ketika ia sadar begitu cantik wajah Jimin terpapar mentari pagi tanpa pulasan bahan kimia apapun. Kemanisan mutlak yang merambah memorinya tanpa celah, membuat ia kembali megulang tatapan itu di sedikit memori luangnya yang telah terpenuhi wajah seseorang. Menggunakan secuil luang yang Yoongi tekankan tak akan sebesar sosok yang telah dulu mengisi hatinya.

Yoongi sadari itu semenjak pertemuan mereka di hari sabtu kemarin— _d_ _i mana perlakuan Jimin begitu_ _ **bukan**_ _Park Jimin_. Menjaganya sungguh-sungguh di dalam ruang kesehatan. Tak meninggalkannya dengan tabiat ingin menjaganya sebagai pertanggung jawaban, meski Yoongi sendiri tau Jimin hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk tidak kembali ke kelas. Celoteh omelan tentu ia lontarkan beserta caci maki dan cemooh sarkas yang ia yakini menggores luka— _merobek kesabaran sosok itu pelan-pelan_.

Tapi di sisi lain ketika Jimin bersikeras tak mau kembali ke kelas dengan omong kosong yang sama, Yoongi merasa ada secercah kejujuran di sana. Dari bagaimana si Park menatapnya begitu intens, memangkas jarak antar wajah mereka pada deklarasi otoriter yang kentara. Membantah dan sama sekali tak peduli dirinya yang kembali berkata begitu tajam dan kasar, membiarkan perkataannya berkuar bebas akan cemooh penghinaan. Tak lagi mengambil pusing juga tak ada sirat amarah yang kembali si Park lontarkan padanya. Hanya tatapan datar dan tidak mau tau, terkadang membalikkan fakta dan tertawa begitu menyebalkan tanpa peduli ia yang begitu kesal.

Dan ketika Jimin benar-benar tak acuh dengan berbarng di salah satu ranjang sebelahnya, _menjadi detik ia bungkam_ , menyerah pada si Park—yang sesungguhnya dalam lubuk hati terkecil; sama sekali _tidak_ _mau ia akui_ bahwa _kepergiannya_ sama sekali _tak diinginkan_.

 _Menginginkan sosok bantet itu tetap di sini menemaninya._

Tidak menyadari dirinya perlahan terlelap sangkin tidak mau mengaku _._ Ketika ia bangun Yoongi sama sekali tak menyangka, gulita malam menyambut dari retinanya menangkap sisi lain dinding kaca yang tak ditutup gorden.

Jimin sudah tak ada di tempat awal, namun masih tertidur— _di tepi kiri ranjang tidurnya_ **,** ** _menelungkup memegangi tangannya_** **.**

Satu hal yang masih berdenging di kepala sang ketua OSIS; _ketika itu yang ia lihat park Jimin_ _ **atau bukan**_ _? Anggota gang rusuh sesekolah_ _ **atau bukan**_ _? Pencetus HAM-C_ _ **atau bukan**_ _? Si Bantet yang tak pernah habis akal berdebat dengannya_ _ **atau bukan**_ _? Sosok yang menyikut ulu hatinya hingga ia pingsan_ _ **atau bukan**_ _?_

 _Sebab dengan memori yang Yoongi yakin amat dibanggakannya, ada sisa jejak air mata di sekitar pipi Jimin yang tidur menghadap ke arah wajahnya. Menggenggam pergelangannya begitu kuat dan penuh perasaan._

Meski setelah bangun si Park mengangkat kedua tangan kaget; persis seperti penjahat kelamin kepergok mesum, dan ketika ditanya, _"Matamu kenapa?"_ sedikit gugup ia memutar retina, sebelum berdalih dengan mengatakan jika ia kelilipan obat nyamuk sebelum tidur. Menghalalkan segala alasan walau suara serak khas orang habis sesenggukan terdengar begitu jelas dari ternggorokannya yang kering, juga matanya yang berubah merah dengan sembab di sekitarnya. Jimin tetap berkata, _"Rewel, aku kelilipan obat nyamuk!"_

Dan Yoongi benar-benar tak menyangka ketika empat hari ke belakang Jimin _sungguh-sungguh_ membantunya menyelesaikan proposal kelit kemah minggu ini begitu teliti hingga larut. Datang di jam yang tepat ketika seluruh anggota kesiswaan undur diri dari ruangan dan keluar bersamanya di malam yang begitu menjelma. Membuatnya tak lagi kalang kabut ketika surat anjuran dari dewan menyatakan jika kemah dimajukan menjadi hari kamis dari waktu yang telah diteteapkan rapat OSIS.

Karena Jimin membantunya hingga detik surat itu turun; sampai satu seperdelapan persiapan dari anggota kesiswaan telah tuntas, tak lagi membuatnya tertekan karena berkat _nya_ ia punya sedikit waktu istirahat sebelum hari di mana kesibukannya kembali di mulai.

 _Namun w_ _aktu istirahat_ _itu lah_ _yang membuatnya kembali menjauh dari sosok Park Jimin_.

Mungkin Yoongi sudah sinting, karena di waktu yang sempit itu wajah memuakan si Park menyelip di antara satu sosok yang terus mengisi hati dan otaknya. Mengontaminasi afeksinya yang telah penuh akan seseorang.

Jujur, Yoongi benci perasaan ini. Perasaan yang menyusahkannya seperti parasit sialan, membuatnya luluh dan mengiba. Sama sekali berbahaya jika ini terus berlangsung di dasar hatinya— _terlebih jika itu untuk satu dari enam sosok yang amat ingin menghancurkannya_.

Tapi di sisi lain Yoongi akui ia menikmati bagaimana sensasi dari kebencian amat dalamnya pada Park Jimin yang semakin bertambah.

.

.

* * *

Lima belas menit usai himbauan sang pemilik yayasan selesai. Keseluruhan siswa di lapangan berpencar atas bimbingan anggota organisasi yayasan, dengan tenang mereka memecah dari barisan menuju bus-bus perkelas.

Ramai dan banyak suara, tapi tak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa murid-murid YaGook High School begitu tertib dan mudah diatur.

Maka tidak sampai dua puluh menit lapangan telah kosong, bersisa dewan-dewan sekolah dan para guru yang tidak ikut, juga beberapa anggota organisasi yang memiliki keperluan untuk menuntaskan semuanya sebelum berangkat.

"Pres— _Abeoji_ ," sedikit berbisik Yoongi menguarkan suara. Sebelah tangannya meraih pergelangan pria yang baru melangkah di koridor dengan sebagian dewan sekolah.

Yang dipanggil menoleh beserta para sosok di sekitarnya, orang-orang itu tak lagi kaget ketika sunyi merajai tanpa siswa-siswi di sekeliling mereka; anak tertua sang pemilik yayasan memanggil ayahnya selayak putra pada umumnya.

Pria itu sendiri diam tak bicara menanggapi si buah hati, hanya tatapan tajam dari retina tegasnya yang menggamang dingin. Sedangkan Yoongi mengedar pandang sedikit gelisah karena hal itu, pendaran obsidiannya tak berani menatap langsung sepasang manik sang ayah.

Hingga pria di depannya menarik tangan yang masih dipegangi anaknya, menyingsing sedikit legan _blazer_ yang ia kenakan sekedar meihat jam tangan mewah melekat di sana, "Kau punya sepuluh menit untuk bicara sebelum bus-bus itu berangkat," jeda, lengannya kembali ia sejajarkan di sisi tubuh, "Atau tiga puluh detik sebelum kutinggal; jika tetap diam begini," napasnya berembus teratur ketika ia hendak menanggapi, "Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk di sia-siakan, Nak, _bahkan jika itu untuk otak anakku yang tiba-tiba dungu_."

Mendengarnya; Yoongi tergugu tiga detik sebelum dengan lantang mendongakan kepala menatap tanpa gentar sepasang netra presdir Lee sebagaimana sosoknya dikenal pemberani, "Lusa nanti ...," nadanya menyeret tatkala sesak di paru-paru ia rasa begitu nyata, maka cukup lama sabelum melanjutkan, "Boleh aku kembali lebih dulu dari yang lain?"

Kemudian hening.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari pria di depannya, para dewan pun hanya diam tak menjawab; sebab mereka paham sang presdir tengah memberi jalan bagi putranya mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan. Sampai Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam hingga paru-parunya terasa penuh dan sesak, " _Karena_ —"

"Peringatan kematian ibumu?" netra remaja itu berpendar. Ada sentak bahagia di selubung dadanya ketika tau ayahnya ingat salah satu hari paling penting baginya, tapi gerilya itu lenyap tatkala pria itu berkata, "Tidak boleh."

Jantung Yoongi mencelos entah kemana, mental tanpa ia tau letaknya. Serasa ada deburan ombak yang begitu indah menerpa kakinya, dingin— _menyenangkan_. Tapi di detik berikutnya ia baru paham, pasir di mana tempatnya berpijak adalah daratan penuh kerang betebaran. Maka ketika tanpa sadar ia terlalu hanyut akan sensasi air laut, ia melupakan fakta bahwa telapak kakinya telah berdarah-darah tertancap serpihan tajam cangkang tiram.

 _Dan ia benar-benar lupa_ —selalu.

Hal yang melukainya adalah hal yang menyelamatkannya dari predator buas di hamparan laut sana, membiarkan ia terluka sesaat demi menjaganya agar tidak _mati_ terkena racun berbahaya dari keindahan terumbu-terumbu karang yang menyesatkan.

" _Kau ketua kesiswaannya_. Tidak ada anggota dewan di sana, guru yang ikut pun hanya beberapa. Meski ada gabungan organisasi yayasan, Seokjin tidak akan kuat mengatur anggota segitu banyak," presdir Lee buka suara. Intonasi beratnya mengundang perasaan Yoongi menyesak, terlebih saat pria itu melanjuti, "Profesional lah, ini tahun terakhirmu. Aku janji akan mengirimmu ke Akademi Kyonghan jika periode kepemimpinanmu berlangsung begini baik hingga akhir."

Karena pria itu tidak paham bahwa yang putra sulungnya inginkan bukanlah gelimangan harta atau tahta terbaik tempat ia melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas, bukan pula nepotisme serta koalisi ketidak adilan; seperti yang pria itu selalu berikan semenjak hak asuh atas dirinya diberikan penuh padanya setelah kepergian sang ibu. _Dan pria itu benar-benar tidak paham atas segala keinginan putra sulungnya_ ; karena cita-cita Yoongi adalah menjadi _rapper_ profesional, bukan pengisi barisan penembak amunisi di medan perang.

Kadang remaja beda marga dengan sang ayah itu berpikir, _apa kesalahan ia dikehiduan sebelumnya hingga memiliki keluarga seberantakan ini?_

Tapi entah kenapa di menit selanjutnya selalu menjadi saat ketika otaknya dipenuhi wajah Jihoon yang sekeras batu, menampakan raut tak bersahabat pada siapapun orang di dekatnya; kadang kala begitu barbar dan semaunya. Amat beda dengan sosok Jihoon yang dulu ia kenal murah senyum pun begitu ceria, hobi mengembangkan cengiran polos hingga matanya menyipit segaris, pula tak pernah lupa Yoongi mengingat masa-masa bahagia mereka dulu ketika Jihoon tak pernah mau melepaskan jemarinya untuk digenggam serta punggungnya untuk digelayuti manja.

 _Maka di detik itu terjadi, satu sosok yang ia rutuki pertama kali adalah ayahnya_ —sepaham apapun ia bahwa pria paruh baya itu tidak lah bersalah. Presdir Lee selalu menjadi figur orang yang entah _begitu pas_ Yoongi cerca dikala otaknya mengingat kenangan pahit masa lampau.

Amat tepat menjadi sosok paling bersalah atas perangai adiknya yang jadi begini beda, memori mudanya yang dipenuhi kelam kesakitan, serta ingatan akan ibunya yang selalu meraung sesenggukan ketika wanita itu rasa ia telah tertidur di malam hari. Tapi Yoongi hanya bisa memejam mata erat-erat seakan telinganya tak mendengar tangisan sang ibu yang membuat hatinya melirih sakit, tetap bungkam tanpa bisa menjadi penyemangat bagi wanita itu; _berbalik_ jika ia buka suara yang ada menjadikannya makin berduka— _sebab dirinya tau betul, sifat serta parasnya persis keturunan sang ayah_. Menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa wanita itu lebih memilih membawanya ketimbang Jihoon yang mestinya lebih butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu— _karena wanita itu begitu mencintai ayahnya, tanpa alasan; namun begitu tulus dan besar_. Hingga berpisah berarti _mati_ baginya.

Yoongi sungguh akan melimpahkan seluruh kesalahan pada ayahnya; terlebih ketika ia mengingat akan sang ibu yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat saat pagi menjelang, membuatkannya sarapan serta mengelus puncak kepalanya penuh kasih— _meski bekas sayatan di pergelangan wanita itu bertambah semakin banyak tiap harinya._

Namun di waktu lain ia merasa bahwa pemikirannya sungguh kekanakan untuk menyimpulkan bahwa si pelaku kekacauan ini adalah pria tangguh itu.

Karena Yoongi menjadi _sangat anak-anak_ ; saat sama sekali tidak mengerti cara berpikir orang dewasa yang begitu kontemporer. Tak habis pikir sesungguhnya siapa yang salah atas penghancuran masa lalunya. _Sang ayah yang terlalu impresif sekedar memohon maaf dan berkata jujur bahwa semuanya hanya salah pahaman, atau ibunya yang begitu posesif dan emosional dari cara berpikirnya yang pendek tanpa mau mencari tau kebenarannya_ — _di saat mereka saling membutuhkan akan cinta masing-masing yang begitu besar dan murni._

Dan remaja itu hampir gila ketika dengan fisual dinginnya; sang ayah mengangkat sebelah tangan mengelus teramat sayang puncak kepalanya, "Tidak perlu kuatir, Nak, akan kutitip salammu padanya. Lusa nanti aku ke sana. _Jika ia masih hidup_ , aku yakin dia akan begitu bangga kalau pun kau lebih memilih tanggung jawabmu ketimbang merayakan ulang tahunnya," pernyataan lugas yang sama sekali tak diiringi senyum atau sekedar nada hangat, pria itu tetap _beku_ meski Yoongi paham ia tulus menyuarakan isi hati; hanya karena terlalu menyanginya, "Kau tau dia sangat mirip adikmu 'kan? Meski arogan dan barbar, dia itu tangguh dan berjiwa sosial. Aku yakin dia sedang bahagia di surga karena mempunyaimu yang benar-benar menyayanginya," ada sercercah binar yang Yoongi tangkap ketika ia mendapati pria itu kembali mengenang ibunya. Tapi ketika sekon kembali berganti, binar itu lenyap ditutupi prestise, "Jadi tuntaskan tugasmu, dan jenguk dia setelah pulang nanti dengan Jihoon. _Atau kau boleh mengajakku kalau sedang mood kumpul keluarga_."

...

Taehyung hampir kehabisan akal setelah keberkian kali mencoba mengganggu Jimin dari angannya memandang luar jendela.

Si Kim hitungi. Sudah lima menit lebih bocah bantet itu tak kunjung mengalihkan pandang dari sana, tidak tau apa yang dia tatap; _tapi sepertinya mencurigakan_.

Namun ketika netranya berpendar menatap arah mana kawannya memandang, Taehyung hanya mendapati bokong besar Shin _ssaem_ yang bergeol menuju rombongan presdir Lee di sana. Jadi tanpa minat membuat otaknya terkontaminasi mesum biadab Mingyu, ia mengalih pandang buru-buru. Duduk dengan benar dikursinya, lalu mulai berkutat dengan ponsel mencari bahan bagus untuk hiperbolai Hoseok di blog sekolah.

 _Tanpa sadar_ , bahwa objek pandang si Park tertutup tubuh tambun sang guru yang menjemputnya supaya bergegas karena bus-bus akan segera berangkat.

Memandang Min Yoongi lekat-lekat dalam netra yang tak henti memutar kembali bagaimana rapuh sosok itu dalam alam bawah sadarnya— _yang entah kenapa memuat Jimin merasa bersalah dalam segala hal_. Begitu dungu menilai tampilan figurnya tanpa tau apa yang ia rasakan selama ini, pun membuat si Park ingat bagaimana ia frustasi sekedar menilai buruk Taehyung yang berbaik hati membawanya melanjutkan sekolah.

 _Menjadi misteri kenapa Jimin mengagumi ketua kesiswaan itu sekarang._

.

.

* * *

Jika ada satu permohonan yang bisa peri gigi (bukan Taehyung, _please_ ) kabulkan detik ini, maka Hansol hanya meminta satu.

— _tolong enyahkan Boo Seungkwan dari sebelahnya._

Sumpah, ini mengerikan ketika si Boo tak kunjung melepas sebelah lengannya dari pelukan sedari baris-berbaris tadi. Hansol tidak tau bagaimana Seungkwan berkamuflase menjadi anak kelas 10-B demi berdiri tepat di sampingnya, dan amat tidak mengerti bagaimana cara diva itu menyogok Seokjin _hyung_ supaya bisa masuk bus kelas 10-A. Meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian tanpa tau di mana keberadaannya.

"Boo, tanganku mati rasa," Hansol melirih berusaha melepas pelukan Seungkwan di lengan kirinya. Sedikit menyingkir ketika hal itu berbuah wajah gembil siswa itu semakin maju menyosor wajahnya.

"Panggil aku ' _sayang_ ' dulu baru kulepaskan!"

Ujaran riang itu sukses membuat Jungkook yang duduk di kursi paling dekat ruang jalan bus hampir tersedak biji rambutan yang ia emut. _Terbengek-bengek_ si Jeon berusaha mengeluarkan buah dalam mulut, berlanjut raut jijik terperi dari bagaimana ia melirik sinis sepasang sosok di sebelahnya lewat ujung mata. Tidak bersuara, tapi cukup mencekam dan mengintimidasi.

Dalam hati si Jeon berjengit kesal, _"Pantatmu tuh sayang! Pacaran juga tidak. Tae hyung saja tidak pernah memanggilku begitu; padahal kami tunangan dari kecil!—Fuck you lah!"_

Hansol sendiri tak peduli meski aura berbahaya Jungkook terus mencerca Seungkwan. Yang ia pedulikan hanya bagaimana cara melepaskan si Boo dari keagresifan padanya.

Sejujurnya ada secercah sensasi yang entah kenapa si Choi rasa menyenangkan juga menenangkannya dikala Seungkwan _kembali membeginikannya_. Karena sejak insiden ' _ziper celana yang belum dinaikan beberapa hari lalu_ ' diva Boo itu sama sekali tak tampak sekedar batang hidung di manapun.

Ada perasaan kuatir yang Hansol tidak tau dari mana datangnya, tapi yang pasti, ia merasa kehilangan untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Terus mencari keberadaan Seungkwan di mana tempat pun ia berada, menajamkan pengelihatan bahkan sesekali mengundang si Boo dengan mengumpulkan siswa-siswa tertampan di lapangan.

 _Tapi nihil_. Seungkwan hilang bagai dilalap jago merah— _terbakar menjadi abu kemudian melebur tertiup angin_ , sama sekali tak terdeteksi keberadaannya yang biasa dengan gaib muncul di mana-mana. Sempat Hansol curiga, jangan-jangan bocah itu lenyap di telan sempak sakti Soonyoung _sunbae_ nya dari sireal pintu tobat; _Soonyoung dan kolor burik ajaib_.

—tanpa si Choi tau bahwa Seungkwan tengah mengindar sebab rasa malu akan _'Kecantikannya yang pudar di hadapan Hansol'_ , akibat kejahanaman Jung Hoseok.

Jadi sebisa mungkin ia menghindari tatap muka dengan si tampan satu itu, bersembunyi di mana tempatpun ketika mereka dalam satu ruang yang sama, hingga mengeram di kelas saat jam istirahat dan seenak jidat memerintah Mingyu buat membelikan makan siangnya— _berakhir membuat kelima sahabatnya bersorak sorai bahagia akibat jatah makan siang mereka yang tidak akan habis secepat biasa._

Tapi ditahan bagaimanampun juga si Boo merasa dirinya sudah _terikat_ dengan sosok itu— _mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Hansol stright dan sama sekali tidak belok sepertinya._

Maka ketika dirinya ingat kenyataan itu, ia hanya akan mengembangkan senyum idiot sambil memejam mata menatap langit-langit markas (gudang belakang sekolah), meratapi nasibnya yang malah _terpikat mutlak_ dengan lelaki normal dari sekian banyak bocah belok di sekolahnya. Merenung dan kadang kala jadi melodrama hingga membuat kawan-kawannya kelabakan sekedar memuatnya insyaf.

Tapi di sisi lain, Seungkwan tak peduli walau ia paham Hansol _bukan_ penyandang _bi sexual_ , ia akan tetap mengejar sosok itu sampai dirinya lelah sendiri. Setidaknya, jika ia tak berhasil mendapatkan hati Hansol; _menjadi kawan yang selalu ada di sebelah remaja itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya._

Karena segala sikap; soal segenap kecentilan Seungkwan hanya luaran dari sifat aslinya yang begitu tulus memuja si Choi. Sama sekali tak butuh balasan, karena _dari_ ia melakukannya senang hati sebagai hobi, _sudah menjadi_ suatu tanggung jawab yang musti ia lakoni sebagai kewajiban.

 _Lantaran Seungkwan telah menemukan proiritasnya sejak kali pertama ia melihat Hansol; tanpa mempedulikan dunia mereka yang 180 derajat terbalik._

Sungguh mengagumi keindahan penuh misteri si Choi yang makin ingin ia kuak hingga lebur dan transparan; karena bagi Seungkwan, _Hansol_ _benar-benar_ _berbeda_ — _keindahannya berbeda_. Meski tak si Boo pungkiri, keindahan bagai semesta Choi Hansol _masih_ sangat dibencinya— _dan semakin ingin ia hancurkan_.

Di samping itu, Seungkwan hanya butuh melupakan fakta bahwa siswa yang dikaguminya salah satu anggota kesiswaan. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja sebagaimana ia menganggap hatinya _sehat_ tiap kali melihat si Choi digoda beragam siswi yang ia tegur saat bertugas; menyangsi mereka karena rok terlalu pendek atau dandanan yang berlebihan. Tapi hal itu malah membuat lebih banyak siswi berpakaian asal demi teguran Hansol tiap pagi, tidak masalah bahkan jika mereka mendapat _pont minus_ setiap harinya. Dan demi _underware_ bolong Park Jimin, hal ini sukes membuat Seungkwan ingin menjambak mereka sampai botak dan menggosok muka-muka dempul itu pakai gergaji mesin—tapi urung, karena _'kecantikannya akan_ _ **punah**_ _di depan Hansol'_ kalau benar-benar ia lakukan. _Itu sih sadis, Bung_.

 _Karena Seungkwan tidak tau_ , perhatian Hansol hanya akan terfokus padanya sebanyak apapun siswi cantik mengerubungi siswa tampan itu. Walau tak si Choi pungkiri, ketertarikannya pada Seungkwan sekedar sahabat yang mengkuatirkan kawannya begitu baik. Takut jika kesupelan si Boo dimanfaatkan siswa-siswa biadab bertopeng inosen dengan wajah tampan mereka—maka Hansol bersedia melalaikan tugas sekedar meraih Seungkwan menjauhi dari hobi anehnya dan menjadikan si Boo miliknya seorang. _Hai ini terjadi ketika Hansol lupa; bahwa Seungkwan memiliki kawan-kawan yang senantiasa menjaganya tanpa kedip_.

Oke _, lupakan narasinya_.

Sekarang kasihanilah Jungkook yang meraung-raung histeris berkat mendapati dengan mata kepala sendiri; kawan seperjuangannya—Choi Hansol, hampir sekarat akibat _cipokan dahsyat_ Seungkwan di pipi kirinya.

.

.

* * *

Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Wonwoo sepanjang perjalanan, hanya memalingkan wajah ke arah luar jendela dengan obsidiannya yang menatap kosong. Jihoon duduk di sebelahnya, turut bungkam tanpa suara.

Si Jeon pendiam. Tapi kali ini diamnya tidak wajar.

Dan Jihoon paham betul mengapa kawannya jadi seperti ini. _Efek samping pacaran dengan Kim Mingyu_ —begitu si Lee menyebutnya.

Bukan karena kemesuman Mingyu atau kebodohan siswa itu, _tapi berkat keganasan fans-fansnya yang membahana._ Sekitar satu jam lalu; saat para siswa tertib di barisan masing-masing Jihoon dibuat kalang kabut katika _kembali_ lengah manjaga kawannya. Entah sejak kapan Wonwoo hilang dalam barisan kelasnya; 11-A.

Hal itu bermula tatkala fokusnya diambil alih ponsel yang berdering di saku almamater, mengambil benda pipih itu untuk membaca pesan dari abang kelasnya—Choi Seungcheol yang berdiri di sebelah kiri podium sana tepat di sebelah _hyung_ nya. Kembali menanyai hubungan antara ia dengan si bodoh Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon mencebik, mendongak sekedar mendapati si Choi berkata _'Why-why?'_ dengan bahasa isyarat, tanpa suara.

Dibalas bocah itu pun melalui bahasa isyarat tanpa suara— _lewat acungan jari tengah_. Lalu membalas pesannya dengan sebuah mantra mujarab, _'Bangsatbangsatbangsatbangsatbangsatbangsatbangsatbangsatbangsatbangsatbangsat ...'_ sampai memori internalnya penuh.

Berakhir Jihoon yang mendapati Jeon Wonwoo _tengah hancur_ di tengah segerombolan siswi yang berdiri angkuh mengelilinginya. Pada lapangan _outdoor_ belakang sekolah, Jeon Wonwoo berdiri tegak tanpa gentar menghadapi netra-netra yang tengah mengintimidasinya; kemejanya hancur dilumuri saus kecap dan bumbu tteokbokki dengan almamater yang tergeletak kotor di tanah, kepalanya banjir kuah ramyeon juga lelehan telur busuk. Wonwoo _hancur_ , ada lebam rahang bawahnya yang bertambah, juga rembasan darah di lengan kemejanya—meleleh hingga menetes ke rerumputan tipis itu. Tangannya gemetar ingin melawan, tapi nalarnya sadar bahwa yang menghujaminya perempuan. Maka si Jeon tetap diam meski salah satu dari mereka mengguyur air aneh dalam botol ke puncak kepalanya; matanya memejam kaku dengan kening berkerut samar, grahamnya mengerat dan jemarinya mengepal kuat-kuat.

Jeon Wonwoo tetap sabar demi reputasi anggota keksiswaan, sama sekali tidak mau nama-nama terpandang dalam organisasi itu tercoret atas tindakan gegabahnya. Merelakan diri atas sumpah yang ia tanggung sekedar mengadukan mereka pada dewan sekolah, tidak masalah jika terus terluka karena ia laki-laki tangguh yang tidak akan kalah meski segerombolan perempuan begini menyiksanya, merelakan dirinya sengsara demi satu alasan yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan begini membelenggunya.

— _demi Kim Mingyu, demi kemesuman serta keidiotannya. Demi Kim Mingyu, demi senyuman juga kehangatannya. Demi Kim Mingyu, demi hati dan perasaannya. Dan demi Kim Mingyu, karena ia tidak akan menyerahkan bocah itu pada siapapun; tak terkecuali para bedebah yang tanpa lelah memburunya._

Tapi tidak ada alasan bagi Jihoon untuk diam; menonton kawannya hancur depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jadi sekedar membalas perlakuan berandal-berandal terselubung itu, si Lee melangkah tanpa mereka semua sadari, mengambil sebuah bambu dari tumpukan tongkat pramuka dekat gawang. Kemudian melemparnya sembarang ke arah gerombolan itu hingga terbentur punggung salah satunya, yang terkena memekik lalu menoleh sambil berjengit kesal, hendak mencerca siapa jahanam yang berani melempar benda seberat itu ke padanya— _ah! Sepertinya dia ketua di antara mereka._ Alih-alih mengomel, niatanya melebur ketika yang ia dapati wajah batu Lee Jihoon diselimuti murka gamblang, sedikit banyak gadis itu menangkap serpihan api di pendaran obsidian lelaki yang dikenal seantero YaGook begitu manis— _tapi sayang sangarnya kelewatan_. Maka ketika remaja itu menggemelatukan deretan gigi rapihnya sesaat untuk berteriak marah, _"Gadis-gadis bangsat! Enyahlah sebelum kugiling satu-satu!"_ keseluruhan dari mereka kocar-kacir menyelamatkan diri di susul teriakan Jihoon selanjutnya, _"Jangan harap selamat di sana nanti! Kujeburi kalian ke kandang buaya!"_

Menjadi kronologis sebelum Jihoon tak pernah lagi melepas perhatiannya dari sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang telah berganti pakaian dengan seragam baru yang ia ambil seenak jidat dari koprasi. Perlu diketahui, Lee Jihoon adalah sosok oke untuk menjadi contoh pemimpin diktator paling gila hingga dapat disejajari dengan Kim Jongun— _tapi juga begitu murah hati dan penyayang._

Jadi ketika mendapati kawannya begini merana, yang Jihoon bisa lakukan hanya melindunginya tanpa membuat orang-orang lain paham kawannya ada dalam masalah. _Meski siswa seyayasan pun tau Jeon Wonwoo_ _ **tidak mungkin**_ _baik-baik saja, dengan menyandang setatus;_ ' _kekasih Kim Mingyu_ ' _._ Tapi Jihoon menutupinya begitu baik sebagaimana Wonwoo menginginkannya. Tidak ingin orang terdekatnya tau bahwa kini ia menjadi sasaran utama _pembullyan_ siswi seantero yayasan, pun menjadi mangsa empuk lemparan bola beberapa siswa kala jam olahraga. Membiarkan Jihoon menutupi dirinya yang terjerembab pada dasar jurang kesakitan hingga orang lain melihatnya baik-baik saja— _tanpa sadar bahwa kelakuannya membuat siswa Lee itu meringis jauh dalam hati, menangisi realita kawan baiknya._

Sampai yang bisa Jihoon lakukan hanya mengumpati Kim Mingyu detik demi detik di setiap waktu. Menyalahkan bocah biadab itu akan ketertarikannya yang berlabuh pada kawannya. Tapi Jihoon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika yang menginginkan semua ini terjadi justru Jeon Wonwoo sendiri; tetap diam di kala begitu banyak kesempatan untuknya mengadu pada siapapun, membiarkan orang-orang itu merendahkannya saat besar peluang dirinya membalik keadaan, _pula kebodohan akan egonya yang mempertahankan Kim Mingyu untuk dirinya ketimbang melepas dan membuangnya._

Jihoon tidak tau apa yang salah dengan otak kawannya, tapi yang ia tahu pasti; Jeon Wonwoo hanya ingin mendapatkan Mingyu— _untuk menghancurkan sebuah gang gila pembuat onar yang selalu menjadi list teratas daftar kelompok siswa yang harus dimusnahkan gerombolan OSIS tiap bulannya._

Sebagaimana perjanjian yang dibuat si Jeon dengan _hyung_ nya ketika tau bahwa Kim Mingyu memiliki hati padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

Hay hay semuaaaa! Li here! =w= Siapa yang kangen? *ga ada!*

Wkwkwk, maaf banget ya buat postnya yang lamaaaa banget TT huhuhu. Mau alesan apalagi aku? Pokonya _real live_ ku itu lagi di ambang males-malesan =w= hehe *siram bensin* *bakar dedek* ( _kopas di My Life ini_ :v *ketauan banget njirr males mikir* =w=)

Ku ngepost ini karena baru tau kalo Ales-eonnie up date di Across the Dusk (udah pernah Li bilang 'kan kalo daku ini fans terselubung dia :v | *Bangga gitu jadi siders?!* *Tendang dedek ke jurang* Waks, sumpah ya diriku ini tipikal orang yang bakal kalem sok ga tau kalo suka ama sesuatu/seseorang (di depan/ke orangnya langsung) :v Entah kenapa Li selalu ngefeel kalo abis baca karya-karyanya Ales-eonnie (ini buat jiwa Fujoku), kalo jiwa strightku kumat aku cinta banget karyanya Noonapark-eonnie secinta aku ke karya Ales-eonnie :v Btw aku juga siders di blog Noonapark *tampol dedek*. Waks! :v

Jadi buat kalian yang ngefav atau follow karya-karyaku. Silahkan ubek **Alestie** sama **Noonapark** -eonnie—dijamin! Kalian bakalan sadar apa itu yang dinamakan **_karya_** :v Punya Li mah ga ada apa-apanya. Wkwkwkwk *bakar diri*

.

Btw, buat emakku yang make akun lamanya: WELCOMBACK EMAAAAK, SARANGHAE, I LUV YOU, WO AI NI, DSB MUAH MUAH LAH POKONYA. ANAKMU INI MASIH MENCINTAIMUUU~

=_= kumat dah.

.

.

 _and_ ...

* * *

[ **QnA** **Timing** **, yey!** o(≧∇≦o) ]

( _Question & answer tto mot deureun cheok_ _, g_ _waenhi moreuneun cheokhaebwadoooo_ ~

o(= △ = o))

.

Eh! Chapter besok aja deh =w= Wkwkwk, kena PHP nih yeee~ *lempar dedek*.

.

.

 _See you in_ _ **chapter**_ ** _11_**! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 9.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	13. Chapter 11 : FIRE

HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!

.

.

 **#Happy** **Taehyung** **Day #Happy** **V** **Day #Happy** **태형** **Day** **#Happy** **Taetae** **Day #Happy** **KimTae** **Day #Happy** **Taengie** **Day #Happy** **TH** **Day #Happ** **yAlien4D** **Day**

.

.

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _Jihoon tidak tau apa yang salah dengan otak kawannya, tapi yang ia tahu pasti; Jeon Wonwoo hanya ingin mendapatkan Mingyu— _untuk menghancurkan sebuah gang gila pembuat onar yang selalu menjadi list teratas daftar kelompok siswa yang harus dimusnahkan gerombolan OSIS tiap bulannya.__

 _Sebagaimana perjanjian yang dibuat si Jeon dengan_ _hyung_ _nya ketika tau bahwa Kim Mingyu memiliki hati padanya._

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 11 : FIRE_**

.

.

 _._

 _._

...

"Hansoool! Tampanku, manisku, sayangkuuu!"

Sedang sibuk Hansol menjawab pertanyaan para siswi yang mengerubunginya, bertanya soal hal apa saja yang tadi dinyatakan Yoongi saat baris-berbaris sekeluar mereka dari bus dua jam lalu. Ketika teriakan tak asing memanggil namanya, beriring begitu brutal seorang siswa menyingkirkan siswi-siswi itu dari hadapannya.

"Hansol!"

Itu Seungkwan, si Boo kembali berseru tepat di depan wajahnya. Memampangkan senyum _emak-emak_ sebelum menariknya pergi dari segerombolan itu. Mengundang pekik para siswi di sana menggelegar mencercanya, tapi tak cukup berani buat mengejar karena paham bagaimana mengerikan Boo Seungkwan saat menjadi barbar.

"Hey, kita mau ke mana?" Hansol bertanya, keningnya berkerut saat mereka terus berlari melewati zona kemping yang ada.

Sedangkan dengan inosennya Seungkwan menjawab, " _Mojok_."

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

| **WCT Our Hostel** |

 _— living up to you, yet it your life —_

* * *

...

"Ya! Akhirnya _—huaaa_!" seruan Jihoon menggema ketika untuk kali ke tiga belas tenda yang ia bangun bersama Jungkook-Wonwoo akhirnya bisa berdiri. Matanya berbinar persis kedua siswa Jeon di sana.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena _—_

 _._

 ** _Bruk!_**

 _._

—untuk kali ke tiga belas tenda itu kembali ambruk, rata dengan tanah.

Membuat ketiga siswa itu terbatu di tempat. Dengan mata termangu kosong, hidung _megar_ , serta mulut menganga. Hening sejenak ketika suara ' _swaaa_ ' air terjun yang entah dari mana terdengar mendominasi; _sebelum ketiganya berubah ganas_.

"Ya Tuhan, dosa apa hambamu ini?!" Jungkook memekik histeris, melempar kesal pasak yang ia pegang. Kakinya lemas hingga lungsur di tanah, menjadikannya dalam _emoticon_ OTL dengan atsmosfer hitam mengerubunginya.

"Ah! Hancur saja sialan, hancur kau _—hancur_! Bangsat, biadab, bedebah, jahanam, keparat, ****, ***, ****, *****!" ini Jihoon yang sibuk mencerca tenda yang menangis di bawah kakinya. Menginjak-injak bahan nilon itu frustasi dengan sumpah serapah yang tidak pantas ditiru.

Sedangkan Wonwoo tengah meratapi hidup ketika berubah jadi gila karena mengomeli tenda yang diacak-acak Jihoon, "Kenapa membuat kau berdiri saja susah sekali, hah?! Dasar _sok_! Kau tau? Aku selalu sukses membuat _tendanya_ Mingyu _bangun_ tiap saat! Jadi cepat berdiri! _Kumohon—_ kami mau istirahat," semakin terlihat tidak waras ketika ia menunduk dan hampir menangis meratapi benda mati itu.

Gaduh di bagian utara zona kemping laki-laki karena mereka setidaknya berhasil mendapat fokus penuh dari penghuni tenda lain yang sudah siap beristirahat di tempat masing-masing. Begitu pula empat dari enam penghuni di salah satu tenda lumayan jauh ini.

"Mereka sudah gila, ya?" itu suara Jimin yang berdiri di sisi kanan mulut kamp, usai mengelap wajah setelah menyemburkan dari hidung sikhye kalengan yang ia minum; ketika mendengar gema histeris Jungkook dilanjut pekik absurd lainnya.

Soonyoung yang tengah mengipasi diri pakai _mini fan_ milik Seungkwan menggedik bahu acuh, mata sipitnya menyipit sinis ketika mendongak dari duduk di sebelah Taehyung pada bibir tenda, dan mendapati satu yang paling mungil dari tiga siswa manis di sana semakin bengis menendangi tendanya, "Kalau untuk Jihoon aku bisa bilang ' _iya_ '. Tapi kalau buat dua Jeon di sana, aku tidak tau— _mungkin ikut tertular barbarnya_."

Dan tanggapan Mingyu yang sedari tadi tengkurap dalam mes mereka dengan ketua tangan menangkup pipi; sama sekali tidak penting untuk didengar, "Wonwoo _hyung_ cantik, ya, kalau dilihat dari sini?— _ah_ , _tidak_! Dia cantik tiap saat," lalu menjadi gemas sendiri menarik-turunkan kaki berkali-kali.

Cukup mengundang Jimin serta Soonyoung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lihat, siapa yang sudah berani terang-terangan memuji anggota kesiswaan?" Jimin mengudarakan suara mencemooh meski sama sekali tak ditanggapi atau bahkan mendapat respon dari Mingyu yang makin terpana pada Wonwoo- _nya_.

Di sisi lain Soonyoung mendecih, melirik Jimin seiring si Park melirik ke arahnya. Sama-sama memutar mata malas ketika _leadar_ klub dance itu mencibir, "' _Hyung_ ' dia bilang?"

Sedangkan Taehyung sama sekali tak mengudarakan suara dari posisinya bersandar bahu pada tiang kamp, tidak juga melepas pandang dari Jungkook yang berada di sana. Senyum kecilnya memudar saat menanggapi pernyataan Mingyu dengan gumaman, "Aku juga berharap bisa memuji Jungkook seperti itu," kemudian menghela napas berat menatap bagaimana Jungkook yang makin frustasi di tempatnya— _meraung-raung tidak jelas_.

Soonyoung di sebelahnya menoleh, "Hah? Kau bicara apa?" kedua alisnya terangkat polos.

Yang ditanyai mengedip sesaat sebelum menarik napas dan melepas gulungan lengan di perutnya untuk bangkit dari duduk, "Ayo bantu mereka," berkata demikian dingin sambil memasukan kedua tangan pada saku _coat_ , lalu melangkah meninggalkan kawan-kawannya yang terbengong di tempat.

Hening kemudian sebelum suara terbata Jimin terdengar dengan sebelah tangan terangkat menunjuk ke mana arah punggung Taehyung, "D-dia ...?"

Kalimat mengambangnya dilanjut suara Soonyoung yang keningnya bergaris-garis ketika ia mengernyit tak menyangka, "Sejak kapan mode normalnya balik?"

Lalu keduanya hanya bengong sampai Mingyu selasai bangkit dari baring, keluar tenda sekedar berdiri sesaat di sana untuk membenarkan kaos panjang HBA-nya yang sedikit berkerut (semuanya tidak lagi pakai seragam YaGook setelah aba-aba Yoongi saat baris-berbaris tadi untuk berganti pakaian usai kamp mereka berdiri, omong-omong) menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya percaya diri, "Aye-aye, Captain!" menjawab semangat ucapan Taehyung meski ia tau _hyung_ Kim-nya juga tidak akan dengar, dan dengan ceria mengikuti langkah remaja itu sedikit berlari.

Hingga tidak ada pilihan lain buat sepasang _roomate_ di sana selain ikut menghampiri Wonwoo-Jihoon-Jungkook, "Ah, _jinjja_ aish!"

.

.

* * *

Yoongi tengah rebahan dalam tendanya ketika suara barbar sang adik terus mengumpat dari mes tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, terdengar. Sedangkan ketiga orang lain yang dalam satu kamp dengannya hanya bisa tergelak menonton bagaimana tiga adik kelas teladan yang begitu mereka kenal terlihat benar-benar frustasi.

Pemandangan langka yang bahkan tertarik buat divideokan Namjoon pakai _handycam_ yang ia bawa.

"Sumpah, ini menarik saat melihat wajah-wajah kaku mereka sekarang seperti jalang yang baru diperawani," perkataan Seungcheol itu telak mendapat toyoran dari kaki Yoongi ke kepalanya, yang mana membuat Seokjin makin terbahak-bahak.

"Jaga mulutmu, Sialan," si Min mendesis seiring menutupi wajah pakai mantel miliknya. Berusaha menutup kuping dari tawa kawan-kawannya juga histeria gaduh di luar sana.

Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya mendesis beberapa detik, lalu tak acuh dan kembali fokus pada panorama di luar sana.

Hendak Yoongi memejam mata ketika suara Namjoon mengintrupsi di tengah gelak Seokjin juga Seungcheol yang histeris karena Jihoon terjelembab setelah tersandung tali yang terselip di antara bahan nilon tenda, "Hey, kau serius kita sungguh tidak perlu membantu adikmu? Mereka benar-benar kesulitan, Man— _one of them your brother's_ ," ia menoleh namun sebelah tanganya tak lepas memvideokan tiga siswa di sana.

Memang benar persaudaraan antara Yoongi-Jihoon juga fakta bahwa mereka putra-putra presdir Lee di rahasiakan keberadaannya, tapi entah kenapa begitu sulit untuk si Min merahasiakan sesuatu jika itu kepada Seokjin, dengan mudah ketua asrama itu menebak kenyataan di kali pertama ia melihat gerak-geriknya ketika berpapasan dengan sang pemilik yayasan. Saat itu mereka masih kelas satu dan Seokjin menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang bisa mendekati Yoongi, masih menjadi siswa _bullies_ ketika si Min sudah berlebel _guidance_ dari pertama masuk. Faktor utama mengapa banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya akan kedekatan mereka, terlebih dengan perangai Yoongi yang begitu sulit didekati. Waktu di mana mereka belum menjadi ketua di struktur organisasi masing-masing, Seokjin mempunyai begitu banyak teman dari tiga kalangan sekolah berkat kesupelan juga kesantaiannya; sedangkan Yoongi begitu terbalik karena aura siswa itu yang sulit dijamah. Maka waktu ketika si Kim menariknya ke lapangan _indoor_ untuk bergabung di antara tali persahabatan ia-Namjoon-Seungcheol juga Jeonghan, Yoongi hanya berkedip tanpa minat dengan netra yang terpaku pada sosok Kim Namjoon. Lalu entah kenapa ia mengangguk begitu saja. Dan kepalanya hampir meledak saat dengan terang-terangan Seokjin berkata, "Kalian tau? Dia ini putra presdir Lee yang dibicarakan guru-guru tua itu."— _yang bahkan waktu itu Yoongi sendiripun tidak sadar bahwa Seokjin tau identitasnya_ , mengundang ketiga siswa di sana menganga kemudian berseru heboh. Dan di tahun kedua, waktu di mana Jihoon masuk YaGook; Seokjin kembali membeberkan identitas bahwa Lee Jihoon adalah adik kandungnya yang terpisah pada ketiga orang yang sama— _yang untuk kedua kali Yoongi_ _pun_ _tak tau bahwa kawan gilanya menyadari_ _pula_ _fakta itu_.

Maka dengan berpikir panjang Yoongi membalas pertanyaan Namjoon tanpa gerak, "Coba saja kau bantu, kalau tidak dimaki-maki. Niat baikmu tidak akan direspon positif olehnya, Kim, percaya saja— _because he's; the king of negative thinking, right_? Sudah lihat dia menyerapahi Jisoo yang mau bantu mereka tadi 'kan? Jangan ganggu aku, bantu saja kalau kau mau."

Kemudian hening ketika Namjoon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu kembali fokus pada pemandangan di sana, ikut terbahak-bahak bersama Seungcheol juga kekasihnya saat Jungkook meraung bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan.

"Aku harap Jeonghan sayangku ada di sini," itu cibiran di tengah gelak si Choi ketika melirik sepasang kekasih di sebelahnya, membayangkan kekasihnya sendiri yang tengah menjalani pertukaran pelajar di sekolah orang.

Sedangkan Yoongi terdiam cukup lama sebelum menarik mantel dari wajahnya; sedikit hingga kedua obsidiannya berpendar menatap punggung Namjoon yang tengah merangkul Seokjin, menghela napas pelan seiring netranya mengedar penuh implikasi sebelum memejam nata dan menutup wajahnya hingga tenggelam kembali dalam mantel. Lalu bergumam, "Persetan, aku akan; semakin jadi obat nyamuk kalau si gondrong itu ada di sini."

Kemudian tak lagi ada suara selain gelak ketiga kawannya, untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai Yoongi benar-benar hampir tidur saat suara Namjoon kembali mengintrupsi usai menoleh pada Seokjin, "Sedang apa adikmu di sana?"

Sedangkan dengan gaya santainya sosok itu menjawab sambil menggedik bahu, "Tidak tau. Cari masalah mungkin?"

Sontak membuat sang ketua OSIS menyibak mantelnya dengan sepasang obsidian menyalang.

.

.

* * *

"Ya! Apa yang kalian tertawakan? Lihat apa? Mau kucungkil bola mata kalian, hah?! Masuk sana!" berhenti sejenak Jihoon dari aktivitas rusuhnya hanya untuk mengedar pandang memberi tikaman pada siswa-siswa yang memperhatikan mereka. Sesaat berhasil membuat para siswa di sekitarnya terjerembab takut, hampir masuk ke tenda masing-masing kalau saja tak lebih dulu terperangah mendapati siapa orang-orang yang mendekat ke arah tiga siswa itu— _dengan Kim Taehyung memimpin, embusan angin, slowmotion, serta beberapa bunga kecil musim semi beterbangan di sekitar mereka_.

Oke, itu _alay_.

Dan semua aksen drama di sana lenyap ketika pemimpin sekawan tadi bersuara, setiba ia dua senti dari ujung kanan tenda ambruk dekat kakinya, "Butuh bantuan?" bertanya dingin dengan netra yang hanya fokus pada Jungkook, nadanya congkak dengan gaya arogannya.

Mendengar suara itu, sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian si Kim mendongak dari posisi, hampir tersedak liur sendiri karena hal yang ia kira hayalan nyatanya asli. Kedua alis Jungkook terangkat, mulutnya kikuk menganga sekedar buat bergumam _'Kau sedang apa? Pergi!'_ tanpa seorang pun tau, lantaran ia kira Kim Taehyung di sana masih sama dengan Kim Taehyung yang ia temui dua jam lalu sekeluaran dari bus.

Taehyung sendiri tak membalas apa-apa, hanya menarik senyum kecil di sudut bibir— _yang sukses membuat Jungkook membatu, sedangkan Jihoon juga Wonwoo musti menahan napas dan buru-buru tobat_.

Selang lima detik dari panorama langka itu pemandangan elok lain muncul dari Kim Mingyu yang menampakan dua taringnya ketika muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Taehyung, dan melambai begitu polos pada Wonwoo, "Hai, Hyung. Merindukanku?"

Yang ditanggapi delikan datar dari siswa itu, "Ya, _sangat_ ," berkata demikian sarkas dan tidak ikhlas. Tapi berhasil membuat Mingyu tersipu, memilin ujung kaosnya malu-malu.

Lanskap elok lain muncul saat Soonyoung dan Jimin tiba. Mengharuskan ketiga anggota OSIS pula siswa-siswa di sana terpaku sejenak sambil meneguk liur masing-masing.

Memang bukan rahasia umum kalau grombolan absud sesekolah begitu memuakan dan amat dibenci anggota kesiswaan, karena kelakuan mereka, ulah mereka, gaya semerawut mereka, serta keburukan lain dalam diri mereka. Pun meski semua penghuni YaGook tau bahwa paras siswa-siswa itu bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata, tapi entah kenapa sama sekali tidak menarik buat diperhatikan— _terkecuali Kim Mingyu_ , berkat tampilan masa bodoh mereka yang berantakan juga dandanan absurd yang kadang-kadang nyeleneh, belum lagi perkataaan serta tingkah laku keenamnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun penghuni YaGook yang pernah melihat satu dari enam berandal sekolah itu mengenakan setelan kasual yang rapih. Maka ketika hal itu terjadi, perubahan _sailormoon_ serta _power rangers_ terjadi di depan mata mereka secara supranatural.

Yang biasa tampan terlihat memukau, dan yang biasa compang-camping jadi luar biasa menawan— _terlebih Kim Taehyung yang biasa dilihat paling urakan dan seram, kini berubah jadi pangeran dari nergi sebrang_.

"Apa mereka itu Hwarang?" bisikan siswa entah dari mana terdengar ketika hening merajai.

"Hwarang ada enam, bodoh."

"Hoseok? Seungkwan? Kau tidak lihat mereka, tadi? Astagaaa, harusnya matamu _stand by_ saat ada pemandangan indah. Seungkwan jadi sangat manis, ya Tuhan—"

Bisikan mereka terpecah ketika Jihoon bangkit dan tersadar dari keterpukauan laknatnya, "Ya! Apa tadi yang aku bilang? Bedebah-bedebah sialan, masuk sana!" memekik tanpa tujuan ke mana ia lontarkan, tapi begitu ampuh untuk membuat para siswa yang menonton mereka masuk ke kamp masing-masing.

Tapi selang beberapa detik mereka kembali menyembul, mengintip sekedar memenuhi hasrat penasaran akan panorama empat berandal sekolah; pula bagaiamana akhir dari pertemuan anggota-anggota terbaik organisasi kesiswaan dengan makhluk-makhluk paling _jahiliah_ sesekolah, di luar pengawasan para dewan— _terlebih akan penawaran Taehyung tadi_.

"Tidak butuh! Kami tidak butuh bantuanmu, bantuan dia dan bantuan mereka!" Jihoon mendelik sinis sambil menunjuk Taehyung, Mingyu juga Soonyoung-Jimin bergantian. Sedangkan keempat siswa itu hanya diam memperhatikan, terlebih si Kwon yang kini fokus menatapi begitu memperihatinkan si Lee yang sampai siang ini masih mengenakan seragam lengkap, begitu pula Jungkook-Wonwoo karena ketiganya belum juga punya tempat berteduh. Efek samping mengikuti kemauan Jihoon yang tidak sudi menerima uluran tangan orang lain buat membantu— _mungkin akan beda jadinya kalau yang melakukan itu Yoongi beserta seluruh atsmosfer si Min yang mengintimidasi, tidak peduli bahkan jika itu adik kandungnya sendiri. Tapi sayang, sang ketua OSIS sepertinya sama sekali tak punya_ _m_ _i_ _n_ _at untuk melakukan itu_. Tak terkecuali ketika musuh-musuh bebuyutannya yang memberi bantuan, "Jadi pergi saja dan nikmati hidup kalian! _Kka_! Kalian suka jadi sampah 'kan? Maka teruslah jadi sampah tanpa perlu repot-repot mengiba!"

Hening sejenak ketika keseluruhan dari mereka mematung mendengar perkataan kurang ajar Jihoon. Sampai Jimin mengerutkan kening dan hendak maju menghajar wajah manis siswa itu kalau saja Soonyoung tak menghalau pergerakannya. Si Kwon sendiri mengulum senyum maklum tanpa beban— _karena ia tau sesekali Jihoon terpaku pandang_ _padanya_ _, sebelum berdalih dan memuangnya ke sembarang arah_.

Mingyu yang hampir membalas perkataan si Lee, tapi lebih dulu tersela oleh perkataan enteng Taehyung, "Kotoran sampai akhir akan tetap jadi kotoran," berujar santai lalu berjalan mendekati Jihoon usai melepas belenggunya dari Jungkook, menginjak acuh bahan nilon tenda mereka sekedar mempersempit jarak antarnya juga si Lee, Taehyung berhenti melengkah ketika tiba di hadapan sang anggota kesiswan, memajukan kepala hingga lima senti sebelum wajah keduanya menghapus jarak; siswa itu bersuara tepat di depan wajah Jihoon, "Ini bukan hanya tentangmu," suaranya kembali mendingin. Dan Jihoon sadar bahwa ia tengah dibawa kerealita oleh si Kim akan keberadaan Wonwoo juga Jungkook yang ikut _sekarat_ karena ego pribadinya. Maka siswa mungil itu hanya bisa terdiam ketika Taehyung kembali bersuara yang menjadi keputusan final, "Kami akan bantu," lalu menjauh dari hadapannya.

Membuat Lee Jihoon menyingkir dan menurut, membiarkan mereka berempat mulai membangun tenda itu untuk ketiganya; usai aba-aba dari adik tunggal Kim Seokjin yang bersuara acuh pada kawan-kawannya untuk bergegas membantunya.

 _Adalah segelintir sihir yang kembali dibuat Kim Taehyung untuk didapati_ _para sahabatnya_.

.

.

* * *

"Lihat 'kan? Sudah kubilang mereka itu tidak sebutuk pemikiranmu?!" Nemjoon mendecih di aktivitasnya bersama Seungcheol _berhenti_ memblokade erat Yoongi agar tidak keluar dari tenda mereka. Memeluk serta mencengkramnya, apa saja untuk menahan kekuatan badak siswa itu— _yang meski dilihat sekilas tidak kelihatan begitu_.

Maka dengan brutal si Min menepak kedua tangan kawan-kawannya, memuatnya bebas dan membenarkan pakaiannya sesaat. Menghela napas sekali tembak saat netranya menangkap begitu telaten empat berandalan sekolah di sana membantu kawanan adiknya dari bibir tenda. Detik berikutnya ia menoleh menatap Seokjin yang tengah memampangkan senyum miring ke arah panorama di sana.

"Aku tidak tau, mereka bisa _care_ juga," terkekeh singkat si Kim ketika mengambil _handycam_ yang digeletakan Namjoon begitu saja di dekatnya. Mengarahkan benda itu ke pemandangan ganjil gerombolan adiknya, senyum mencemoohnya merekah saat berkata, "Taetae-ku manis juga kalau begitu."

Sedangkan si Min yang merasa tatapannya di acuhkan berseru pelan, "Ya!"

Menerima respon sok polos dari Seokjin yang menoleh, lalu mengedik alis, " _Wae_?"

"Kau tidak merasa ada yang salah?"

Dengan enteng yang ditanyai mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng santai, "Tidak," jawaban yang cukup mengundang jiwa kanibalisme Yoongi muncul keperadaban, kendak mencabik-cabik kawan baiknya sambil menyumpah serapah kalau saja pernyataan mencengangkan Seokjin tidak mengudara di antara mereka berempat, "Sudahlah, apa lagi yang salah? Kau tau Taehyung dan Jungkook itu tunangan 'kan?" yang sontak membuat Namjoon juga Seungcheol terkesiap, menganga di tempat sedangkan Yoongi sendiri berubah gagap sekedar mengeluarkan tanggapan.

"Hah?! Taehyung—Ju-Jungkook? Tuna—?!"

Seungcheol yang bersuara hampir menjerit kalau Yoongi tidak buru-buru membekap mulutnya, sambil berteriak, "Wisma!" takut penghuni tenda lain mengetahui fakta ini. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya mampu mengedip-ngedipkan mata dengan obsidian berpendar menatap langit-langit bibir kamp dan langit yang sesunguhnya.

Terhitung setengah menit, Yoongi buru-buru memasung pandang pada Seokjin yang masih melihatnya. Menatap si Kim tak percaya sambil menggeleng kepala dengan tangan yang menekan wajah si Choi saat siswa itu memberontak, "Dulu aku berpikir kau itu _mulut ember_ , tapi sekarang aku sadar. _Kau orang gila_ ," katanya lugas, menarik napas sebentar seiring netranya berubah amat datar, "Kukira itu hanya rahasia antara, _kau_ , _Taehyung_ , _Jungkook_ , _aku_ dan _keluarga kalian_. Kenapa kau membocorkannya begitu enteng, hah? Otakmu benar-benar korslet, ya? Aku tau kau mantan _bullies_ tapi tidak pernah aku sangka kau sesinting ini."

Perkataan sarkas Yoongi dibalas teramat tenang oleh siswa yang dinyatai— _sebagaimana prangainya yang selalu terlihat santai tiap-tiap saat_ , "Memangnya kenapa? Toh hanya Namjoon dan Seungcheol— _plus si gondrong_ , kalau nanti dia pulang dan bocah di rengkuhanmu itu heboh di kamar mereka," tatapan Yoongi menyalak tidak setuju akan pernyataan itu, tapi Seokjin kembali bersuara; lebih serius, "Tidak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan selagi kau berada di tengah kawan-kawan sejatimu, Bung. Mereka semua setia— _dan kuyakin kau sadar itu_ , berapa lama kita terus sama-sama, hah?" maka entah kenapa Yoongi merasa kecil hanya untuk menerima fakta bahwa itu _benar_. Detik selanjutnya ia menarik seringai kecil ketika menunduk dan mendapati Seungcheol yang tak lagi memberontak, beralih menatap polos padanya dengan mata berbinar, juga menoleh mendapati Namjoon yang tak junjung sadar dari tempatnya menatap langit.

Tapi seketika seringainya pudar saat begitu mudah Seokjin melanjuti kalem memperparah pernyataan awalnya, "Toh, Taehyung hanya terlalu mencintai Jungkook, dia menyayangi bocah itu seperti menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Jadi apa yang salah saat Kookie- _nya_ sedang kesusahan karena ulah _adikmu_ , huh?" matanya menipis berusaha mengintimidasi Yoongi, tapi gagal, maka ia memasang ekpresi bebas selayak _ahjussi-ahjussi_ di swalayan, "Tentu saja membantunya! Apa lagi, _eung_?" kemudian terbahak-bahak sendiri tanpa peduli tiga orang di sana kini memasung ekspresi datar— _bahkan berhasil menyadarkan Namjoon dari imajinasinya_. Oke, Seokjin tengah mengajak bergurau rupanya— _tapi itu garing, sumpah_.

Jadi bukan hal baru saat hal ini berbuah langsung tikaman sinis dari netra Yoongi yang mendelik, "Hey, kau tau kau itu benar-benar tidak lucu 'kan?"

 _Tapi tetap dibalas tawa menyebalkan oleh siswa itu seakan dunia ikut tertawa bersamanya._

.

.

* * *

Untuk kesekian kali Hansol menghela napas, dagunya bertumpu di sebelah tangan sedangkan retinanya menatap kosong deras air terjun. Sudah setengah jam dia diam, duduk di salah satu batu besar dekat danau, dua kakinya bersila hampir kesemutan. Cukup menderita, tapi entah kenapa rasanya janggal kalau dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Seungkwan yang tengah sibuk menggoda para _sunbae_ di sana.

Usai beberapa menit kembali membuang waktu, akhirnya ia bersuara ketika si Boo mendekat ke arahnya, "Jadi ini yang kau maksud ' _mojok_ ', hah?" nadanya sinis. Suaranya tidak terlalu besar tapi sampai sekedar ke telinga Seungkwan, dan ketika si diva sampai di depannya ia kembali ambil argumen, "Kau menarikku saat para siswi sedang membutuhkanku hanya untuk ini, huh?" jeda saat yang ia tangkap malah senyum menyebalkan si Boo, "Kau tau? Gara-gara kau aku melalaikan tugas."

Hansol menarik napas berusaha menetralkan emosinya ketika untuk kali pertama dalam hidup ia ingin sekali marah-marah, tapi otaknya tidak cukup buntu buat melaksanakan niatannya. Maka ketika Seungkwan ikut duduk pada batu yang sama di sebelahnya, Hansol membuang muka ke arah lain, mendelik kesal seiring kembali mengembuskan napas.

"Aku memintamu menunggu karena para _sunbae_ di sana juga membutuhkanku, kau lihat mereka tadi yang memanggilku 'kan?" itu pembelaan si Boo ketika sadar Hansol tengah berusaha membelakanginya. Maka dengan cengir santai Seungkwan memajukan wajah berusaha menangkap tatapan Hansol yang terbuang ke arah lain darinya, "Ya! Aku membawamu bukan kerena ini. Jangan berpikir negatif, kau jadi benar-benar mirip anggota kesiswa—" pernyataannya tersela ketika siswa Choi itu menyela, menoleh— _menatapnya langsung di retina._

"Aku memang anggota kesiswaan!" hampir berteriak Hansol berkata, entah kanapa intonasi yang ia keluarkan bernada tinggi. Di lanjut keda alisnya yang bertaut kesal, "Aku yakin kau tidak lupa itu. _Aku_ , _anggota_ , _kesiswaan_ ," jadi di detik itu untuk kali pertama Hansol membuat Seungkwan terdiam dengan obsidian kosong menatapnya, juga mulut yang tidak mengatakan sepatah kata. Dan waktu di mana Hansol sadar, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam beriring memejam mata merasa bersalah, tapi tak minat minta maaf karena ia tidak mau di nilai kalah. Beralih membuang muka menatap kembali deras air terjun yang berguguran; lalu berkata, "Kau sendiri sama. Anggota berandalan— _adalah anggota berandalan_ , seenaknya, semaunya, sesukanya," jeda, netranya berpendar, "Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain 'kan? Yang kau pikir hanya kebahagiaan dirimu sendiri, _dan bagaimana cara menghancurkan kami_ ," entah kenapa kalimat-kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa ia cegah, terlebih ketika Hansol melanjuti dengan obsisian yang mengedar ke segala arah, "Aku tidak berpikir kau jahat, tapi aku paham tidak semestinya kita jadi dekat," ada jeda cukup lama ketika ia hendak melanjuti, "Karena; _kau_ adalah _kau_ , dan _aku_ adalah _aku_."

Hening cukup lama, tidak ada suara selain deras air terjun yang mensinyalir ketenangan tapi begitu memuakan di tengah perdebatan dalam diri Hansol— _yang merasa bersalah, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa_ **_benar_**.

Urgensinya buyar ketika suara datar Seungkwan terdengar, "Kau ...," menggantung beberapa detik sebelum ia melanjutkan sambil menelengkan kepala, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?— _o_ - _oh_ , maksudku! Inti dari kata-katamu?" sukses membuat Hansol menoleh kembali menatapnya, dan berkedip beberapa kali si Choi saat siswa Boo itu melanjuti dengan tampang bodoh, "Kau tau kan, aku ini anggota berandalan sekolah. Nilai akademik ku tidak bagus, dan dari semua pelajaran aku paling benci sastra Korea. Jadi— _ya_ _h_ _,_ aku tau ini tidak ada hubungannya, tapi bisa kau mengulangnya dengan kalimat yang lebih mudah? Bahasa pelajar biasanya? Jangan terlalu kaku dan serius, _otakku tidak bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah_. Maaf."

Pernytaannya hanya sanggup membuat Hansol mengangkat kedua alis, terbatu lumayan lama sampai ia memejam mata erat-erat sambil menggigit bibir bawah frustasi, kepalanya jatuh hampir terantuk kaki saat Seungkwan memanggil namanya karena penasaran.

"Hansol? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Menjadi waktu si Choi kembali duduk tegak, menajamkan retina pada Seungkwan berharap hal itu bisa membelahnya, " _I'm oke_ ," sudut bibirnya terangkat kesal ketika yang ia dapat malah kalimat _'Oooh ...'_ panjang dari si Boo degan wajah dungu. Jadi yang Hansol suarakan berikutnya adalah jawaban frustasi setengah marah, "Intinya jangan membuatku menunggu lagi untuk memperhatikanmu menggoda para _sunbae_ , ingat? _Jangan pernah_!" karena Seungkwan sebelumnya bertanya, _'Jadi, apa inti perkataanmu tadi?'_

Yang entah kenapa menggundang si Boo mendelik tiba-tiba, seketika wajahnya mengusung raut _cabul_ ketika dengan percaya diri berkata sambil memajukan wajah di depan muka Hansol, "Kau cemburu, ya?"

Sontak mengundang, ' _Hah?_ ' keras si Choi sambil memundurkan kepala, " _Fucking hell_ —dalam mimpi basahmu!"

Lalu buru-buru kabur saat; entah sejak kapan ia menjadi paham waktu ketika Seungkwan akan membelenggunya dalam dekapan.

.

.

* * *

Jimin menghela napas lelah usai ambruk menimpa Soonyoung juga Mingyu yang duduk di bibir tenda. Membuat Jihoon-Wonwoo juga Jungkook yang sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka dalam kamp menoleh dan hampir menjerit saat melihat dua siswa itu menggelepar-gelepar ditimpa di Park, sedangkan si cebol malah terbahak kencang ketika dua kawannya sibuk buat melepaskan diri.

Namun entah dorongan dari mana, Jihoon yang menangkap Soonyoung berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Jimin dari atasnya terbawa emosi sekedar menimpuk wajah si Park pakai kemeja yang baru ia keluarkan dari tas. Mengundang siswa itu merterak lalu buru-buru bangkit sambil menarik kasar pakaian si Lee dari wajahnya, dan bangkit tak lagi menimpa kawan-kawanya hanya untuk menoleh; mengarahkan tatapan menyalak pada Jihoon, "Ya! Kau itu apa-apaan, hah?"

Hampir menerkam siswa itu kalau saja Mingyu-Soonyoung tidak bangun buat mengacak-acak Jimin begitu brutal, "Orang gila, orang gila— _dasar orang gila_!"

Sesaat kemudian Taehyung muncul dari arah belakang tenda setelah merasa pasak yang ia pasang sudah menancap kuat dan kokoh, "Kalian punya air?" ia bersuara sambil menunjuk tiga anggota OSIS di sana dengan palu yang ia genggam, sama sekali tidak peduli kerusuhan dari kawan-kawannya.

"Aku ada," Wonwoo yang menjawab, hendak menggeledah ranselnya namun Jungkook buru-buru menyela.

"Punyaku saja," sambil melempar acuh botol minumnya pada Taehyung. Yang dilempar sendiri menangkap dengan senang hati sebelum duduk dan menyamankan posisi menatap ke sekeliling zona kemah laki-laki, meneguk air dari _the bottle_ si Jeon dalam diam.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengedip dari tempatnya, menatap punggung Taehyung lamat-lamat. Rembas keringat di bagian punggung siswa itu membuat kaos lengan pendek yang ia pakai melekat pada kulitnya, efek lain dari bahan kaos yang tipis berimbas tegas tulang di tubuh si Kim tercetak jelas. Jungkook menghela, mengembus napas sekali ketika Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya, bermaksud mengembalikan palu yang ia genggam pada panitia—tapi hal itu malah membuat para siswa yang masih memperhatikan mereka menatap adik ketua asrama itu tanpa kedip.

Dalam hidup kadang-kadang Jungkook suka mencela bagaimana kurus tubuh Taehyung ketika sosok itu terus bersikeras memonopoli hubungan mereka, tidak ada yang bagus bagi si Jeon; _hanya kurus_ dan _rata_. Tapi ketika nalarnya embali ke peradaban, Jungkook paham kenapa dari dulu begitu banyak yang mengagumi Taehyung seberutal apapun kelakuannya. Bocah keras kepala yang hampir putus sekolah karena merasa muak dengan bangku pelajaran— _meski Jungkook tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pendirian Taehyung berubah_ , sosok arogan yang suka mencari masalah hanya untuk kesenangan, pula remaja penuh pesona yang begitu sulit orang-orang berdalih jika itu di dekatnya.

Jungkook masih ingat ketika sekolah menengah pertama dulu, ia masuk ke akademi elit demi mengejar Taehyung yang dipaksa Seokjin masuk ke sana. Sosoknya yang tampan dan manis, ditambah parangai ramah juga supelnya menjadikan Jungkook siswa populer dari masa orientasi, begitu banyak siswa-siswi yang berusaha mendekatinya sebegai kawan maupun dengan perasaan. Sedangkan Taehyung tetap barbar dengan dua modenya yang berlawan arah, tidak punya teman kecuali Park Jimin, selalu sendiri ketika si Park sibuk dengan urusannya dan tak banyak bicara selain mengeluarkan kalimat sarkas— _absolut, telah banyak yang takut pada Taehyung sedari dulu_.

 _Tapi ada satu fakta yang selalu Jungkook ingat._

Begitu— _sangat_ banyak pengagum rahasia Taehyung yang mengagumi siswa itu diam-diam, Taehyung tidak tau, tapi seaneto sekolah tau; figurnya sungguh menawan dengan karakter dominasinya yang menganga meski terkadang berubah begitu dungu. Dan Jungkook sempat bersyukur ketika ia kembali mengejar Taehyung ke jenjang SMU nyatanya tak banyak orang tau bahwa Kim Taehyung begitu memikat dengan keangkuhannya.

Siswa-siswa tidak mau berurusan dengan sosok itu begitu pula para siswi yang menjauhinya, karena Kim Taehyung tidak pernah benar di tiap perilaku serta gaya dandanannya.

Namun ini kali pertama setelah hampir satu tahun ia bisa menghela napas lega akan ancaman yang bisa merebut Taehyung _nya_ , Jungkook kembali merasakan bagaimana pahit dunia ketika _miliknya_ kembali menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan ada satu fakta yang musti diketahui, Jungkook bukan tipkal orang yang suka berbagi hal kepunyaannya— _terlebih jika itu Taehyungnya._

Maka ketika ia sadar semakin banyak siswa yang terpana pada si Kim, Jungkook buru-buru bangkit lalu keluar sambil membawa handuk kecil juga _coat_ Taehyung yang sebelumnya siswa itu lepas dan diletakan sembarangan. Sedikit kasar Jungkook menarik kerah belakang kaos Taehyung ketika yang lebih tua hendak melangkah, sontak kejadian itu membuat dua kawan si Kim di sana menghentikan aksi mereka menghujami Jimin, Jihoon-Wonwoo terbengong di tempat, pula para siswa yang menonton; merasa tenggotokan mereka berubah kering dan tercekat.

 _Oke_ , dari sekian anggota terbaik kesiswaan pula anggota gang terusuh sesekolah yang terlibat masalah satu sama lain, tidak ada satupun yang pernah melihat Jeon Jungkook terlibat dalam satu di antaranya. Amat baik si Jeon di kenal akan sikapnya yang ramah dan kalem, tipikal _guidance_ yang mengedepankan nama baik, para siswa hanya sesekali melihatnya ketika ada masalah antara dua kubu tadi; tapi mereka semua tau bahwa Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah ikut campur lebih dalam untuk itu.

Dan kali pertama mereka melihat di mana Jungkook mulai berulah adalah mencari perkara dengan orang yang paling salah.

— _ya ... karena mereka tidak tau bagaimana kurang ajarnya Jungkook pada sosok itu tiap saat._

Waktu ketika Taehyung menoleh menjadi waktu yang tepat ketiga kawannya bangkit, berdiri antisipasi buat menghalau kalau saja si Kim niat melayangkan tinjunya. Memang mereka tau kalau Jungkook tunangan kawannya, tapi siapa yang tau kalau Taehyung juga tega untuk menghajar siswa itu? Ini hanya antisipasi— _karena mereka tidak tau sebejat apapun kelakuan Jungkook padanya, Taehyung tidak pernah bisa mendaratkan pukulan untuk sosok itu_. Yang mereka tau, hanya Kim Taehyung yang tidak punya kata toleransi dalam hidup. Terlebih bagaimana tidak sopannya si Jeon yang berani menyentak kerah Taehyung setelah dibantu tanpa pamrih, tambah memuakkan ketika dua dari mereka ingat kalau pada kenyataan Jungkook adalah _hobae_ di antara mereka, _dan begini cara ia balasannya_?

Retina Taehyung berpendar malas ketika ia bersuara, " _Wae_ —"belum selesai saat tiba-tiba Jungkook merapat, siswa-siswa di sana terlonjak ketika si Jeon memposisikan tubuh memeluk Taehyung hanya untuk mengibaskan _coat_ di belakang punggung siswa itu. Menit selanjutnya berganti saat Jungkook membenarkan kerah mantel si Kim lalu merapihkan bagian dadanya yang sedikit mengusut. Di situ Taehyung masih diam, tak bereaksi dengan obsidiannya yang menatap Jungkook datar. Tapi Jungkook terus melanjutkaan aksi yang membuat penontonnya makin tak menyangka, sebelah tangan ia ulurkan dengan handuk kecil di sana, mengelap tetesan peluh dari rambut Taehyung yang baru disemir almond muda (oke, bocah itu tidak pernah menaati tata aturan sekolah memang), jemari Jungkook terus menyusuri wajah si Kim dari pelipis hingga dagu dengan telaten, dan tak kunjung terhenti ketika Taehyung berbisik separuh mencibir, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, _eung_? Memuat semua orang tau kalau kita dekat?"

Jungkook mendelik, bola matanya sok inosen bersibobrok pada retina Taehyung, "Memberitahu semua orang kalau kau milikku," meralat perkataan yang lebih tua sambil menurunkan tangan ke leher juga bahu si Kim.

Maka Kim Tae menarik senyum pongah di sudut bibirnya, beriring retina yang memancaran cemooh pada Jungkook, "Wah, wah! Lihat siapa yang berkata; padahal dia yang memberi usulan supaya kita sepakat tidak saling kenal depan orang lain? Berandal kecil tidak tau diri," jeda tatkala ia mendesis sambil mengulung kedua tangan. Sedangkan Jungkook berusaha tak acuh dangan fokus pada tulang selangka yang membuatnya berfantasi sesaat, "Bukannya kau cerdas, Tuan Jeon— _kandidat utama ketua OSIS 'kan_? Apa otakmu sudah rusak buat mengingat itu?— _Ah_! Sayang sekali, apa harus aku ingatkan juga siapa orang membuat orang tua kita jadi paranoid hanya dengan memikirkan aku bertindak macam-macam padamu?"

Jadi detik itu pergerakan Jungkook terhenti, ia mendongak manatap begitu congkak _hazel_ Taehyung merendahkannya. Bersyukurlah karena mereka tidak hanya berdua saat ini, kalau tidak; mungkin Jungkook sudah sama memampangkan betapa besar kepala ia sekedar mengalah untuk Taehyung, jadi dengan _rectangle_ kamuflase yang begitu dipaksakan si Jeon membalas dengan bisikan sama rendah, "Ya~ kau yang begini memang lebih keren, Hyung. Tapi bisa tutup mulutmu?— _Berisik_ ," kemudian senyumnya terlihat aneh saat seringai pun terperi di sana, pun bersama kedua alisnya yang terangkat. Tidak cukup bodoh si Jeon sedari tadi sadar bahwa Taehyungnya berada dalam mode normal.

Senang hati Taehyung membalas sambil terus mencerca Jungkook dengan keangkuhan juga intimidasinya, "Bunglon," jeda saat dengan main-main ia menarik pergelangan bocah itu sampai kening mereka hampir bertaut, sontak membuat siswa-siswa di sana makin heboh membaca situasi, " _Biddle brat_ —kau benar-benar pandai menipu orang dengan dalih sok polosmu, Jeon. Itu memuakan— _sumpah_ ," matanya memicing, sudut bibirnya terangkat makin tinggi.

Sedangkan Jungkook kini berekspresi sok manis meski bola matanya memutar culas, "Berisik, Hyung— _berisik_."

Yang dibalas senyum ringan Taehyung tanpa seringai, "Mau cari masalah denganku, _eung_?"

Lantas Jungkook mengangkat kedua alis acuh, "Beri aku satu alasan untuk takut akan hal itu?"

Menjadi sebab si Kim kembali memampangan _grimace_ membekukannya, "Kau akan menyesal," kemudian menegakan tubuh hanya untuk menarik pergelangan Jungkook dan membawa si Jeon berlalu meninggalkan zona kemping.

Sontak Wonwoo juga Jihoon yang melihat hal itu langsung bangkit, hendak keluar dari tenda kalau saja Soonyoung tidak buru-buru menahan pergerakan mereka. _Benar_ , si Kwon bukan super hero yang bisa mengalahkan dua monster buas sekaligus; maka ketika fokusnya tertuju hanya untuk Jihoon, Wonwoo lepas begitu saja. Bersyukurlah pada Jimin yang menjadi penghalau kedua sebelum si Jeon satu ini menjerit akibat halauan paling manjur dari terkaman Mingyu yang memeluknya begitu erat.

Menyisakan gumam Jungkook yang menunduk menahan kesal akan kelakuan Taehyung yang lagi-lagi seenaknya, "Ya! Hyung, kau sudah gila? Mau ke mana?"

"Kau yang membuatku gila, Sialan— _ikuti saja langkahnya, maka kau akan temukan ritmenya_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

Hehe demi ultah suamiku sayang *lempar sempak* juga selamat ulang tahun kakaku tercinta; IPR (kakak kandungku) ultahnya sama ama Taehyung :v btw, kurela ngebet nulis biar rame-ramein ultahnya =w= Btw, siapa tuh yang minta Vkook moment? :v Ku dapet banyak komplain gara-gara Vkook jadi selingan mulu, udah gitu jarang ada moment lagi TT Adududuh sayangku semuaaa, readersnim yang Li cintai; mereka ini ga cuma kameo ko. Sabar aja atuh, kaya dedek yang selalu setia menunggu abang mphi *bakar!* :v Wkwk 'kan biar tiap story dari kapel masing-masing jelas konfilknya, jadi maklumin aja kalo misalkan di tiap chapter ga nongol semua pairingnya, dan lagi Vkook itu mau kubikin pairing yang paling terakhir paradoksnya selesai ROTFL ROTFL ROTFL, *ketawa jahat* =w=

 _And once again_ ...

 **#Happy** **Taehyung** **Day #Happy** **V** **Day #Happy** **태형** **Day** **#Happy** **Taetae** **Day #Happy** **KimTae** **Day #Happy** **Taengie** **Day #Happy** **TH** **Day #Happ** **yAlien4D** **Day**

— _the best for you, Babe._

 _Juga buat om Josh;_ **#HappyJisoo** **Day #HappyJoshua** **Day** Li lupa sumpah, kuterlalu fokus sama ultah bang Mphi dari sebeluan ke belakang, ampe ga inget sama sekali kalo om Josh juga ultah ya Lord! TT Maapkeun dedek ooom.

.

 **PS** _._ Aku buat fanfik bday Taehyung loh, coba cari di akunku =w=

30 Desember 2016.

* * *

[ **Q &A +** **Belesan review** **, yey!** o(≧∇≦o) ]

( _Question & answer tto mot deureun cheok, gwaenhi moreuneun cheokhaebwadoooo_~

o(= △ = o))

.

 **Zizisvt**

 _"Next. Dan makasih udh kambek lagi"_

...

 **Jeonghan** : Udah di next atuh beb *kedip-kedip cacingan*

 **Liyeol** : Apa sih lu Ju? =_= Pulang sono!

Udah di next sayaaang, sok ae lah baca (kalo udah ampe sini berarti udah baca 'kan) :v Dan makasih udah nunggu dedek kembek =w= Poppo sini-sini!

 **Jeonghan** : Jangan! Entar anak orang kesambet!

 **Liyeol** : Anjir =_=

.oOo.

 **bangtaninmylove**

 _"Suka deh minyoonya banyak"_

...

 **Jimin** : Hemeh, MinYoon banyak moemen juga si Li kaga jelas dominannya yang mana!

 **Liyeol** : Eh, bacod lu ye! Udah untung kaga gue jadiin uke sekalian lu! =_=

Aku lebih suka kamu sayaaang =w= MinYoon-MinYoon/YoonMin-YoonMin bertebaran nanti bakalan banyak ko, tenang aja.

 **Jimin** : Ih, geli najis; sok imut lu!

 **Liyeol** : FAK ㅗ

.oOo.

 **yui**

 _"Bhaak gila ya ff lu, parah bikin gua melenceng(?). Gue mah ya biasanya sukanya sm ff yg kata"nya bisa buat quotes *eleh ktauuann bgt mpok ga kreatip* tapi ini INI Hello ladiesssss ~~ (boo seungkwan) this is your story.. Buat gua wek up daah 'don't judge ff from the frontalny' dafuq apaaaanni? Dan guee yg biasanya ga sukaa ng'anu' sebelum niikah jadi remang" pengen ada yg nganu dah. Duh greget parah lo parah lo kenapa vkook ama meanie ga dilanjutin smp ada 'itu' kenapaaaaaaaa *dramatic*. Kece beutsssssss inni kece beuts. Well satu saran dr gua PERTAHANKAN FRONTALMU NAK! Karena itulah keunikanmu *jejejeng* *gemuruh*. Jangan dengarkan orang lain be yorselp! :p. Maap ngomonng" baru repiuw. Ga nahan pen baca ampe akhhir soalnyaaaaa :*. Lanjutkan kerjjamu nak SMK BISAAAA. Ngomong" lagi gua setahun diatas llo tp sepertinya kebangsatan kita sm kaya taehyung yak"_

 _..._

 **Seungkwan** : Eh gila ya review lu, ngapain bawa-bawa gue? Gue tau gue imut, cantik, udah gitu ngegemesin, tapi please deh— _hello ladiesssss this is your review.._ bikin gue anget-anget tai lembek (?)

 **Liyeol** : Mulai dah, ngarang! =_= Pergi ga lu sono!

Adududu sayaaang, dedek speachles masa *shy* *shy* *shy*—SUKUR DAH KALO LU SUKA, ELU JUGA GEREGET! REVIEW LU GA WOLES BANG! PADAHAL INI FF GA MUTU JUGA. DAN _ELU-ELU-ELU_! ELU ORANG GA KREATIP YANG PALING BANGGA SEDUNIA! MAKAN SEMPAK JEYOP SONO! :v :v :v ITU VKOOK AMA MEANIE KAGA DILANJUT EFEK GUE MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR! TAPI GUE UDAH PUNYA NIAT JAHAT BUAT BIKIN FANFIK RATE M-NYA VKOOK MASAAA? *tampar pake kolor* *maafkan hambamu ya rob* ASAL LU TAI— _eh_ , TAU KALO GUE LEBIH KECE DARI INI FF :v MAKASIH BUAT SEMANGATNYAAA, *lempar cinta untukmu sayaaang* DAN LU GA GUA MAAPIN KARENA BARU REVIEW SEKARANG!— _canda_ , OKEEE! SMK BISAAA! GUA GA NANYA LU LEBIH TUA DARI GUE APA ENGGA, BTW! NGAPA LU CURHAAAT?!

 **Seungkwan** : *tebar bunga* Inilah efek ketika dua orang _bangsat_ bertemu -_- Mohon jangan ditiru pemirsah yang mudiman.

.oOo.

 **Notyou002**

 _"Love it! Ji I love it banget! Ih cerita kamu selalu membuat aku terpesona (?) Kereen! Yoonminnya greget banget! Terus soonhoon unyuu~ Semua pairnya bikin greget ih! I h btw, aku liat typo dibeberapa paragraf. Anyway, ga sabar nunggu kelanjutannya~"_

 _..._

 **Jihoon** : Apa lu panggil-panggil gue? Mau ini cerita keren kek, mau lu terpesona juga _BODOAMAT_! Selama gue bukan dominannya—bodoamat gue ga peduli! Kenapa gue ga pernah jadi dominan ya tuhan?!

 **Liyeol** : Et dia malah baper? =_= Ampe pantat gue segede melon juga model kaya lu kaga bakal jadi dominan—sumpah! Ga ikhlas juga orang ngejadiinnya =w=

 **Jihoon** : B*ngs*t lu!

 **Liyeol** : Bodo =w=

Aaah~ untuk sayangkuuu, makasih apresiasinya *shy* *shy* *shy* Dedek bakal berusaha lebih lagi supaya bisa buat fanfik lebih bagus kedepannya, dan jalan cerita ini ga kemana-mana =w= Liat typo ya? Wkwkw ga tau kenapa, serasa hidupku hampa tanpa typo~ HIDUP TANPA TYPO BAGAI JUNGKOOK TAK BERTAEHYUNG~ OOOH BEGITUAH KATA MBAH DUKUN~ YEEE UYEEE~

.oOo.

 **YulJeon**

 _"wehehe. . Long taim no si nak :p emak mu ini kambek pake akun yg dulu:3 biji setan emang yungi kawe :v gak muka gak omongan nya -,- dan yeah,yg lumayan(?) terakhir ngapain ngomongin cup sunny. ,hyorin pula :v eh 4-el lagunya lewat yak, jadi kangen ama mereka :'v bubar apa gmana, gak ada kepastian:p btw, mangap juga emakmu ini cuma review di chap 11,yg kemarin" kagak :'3  
sibuk sibuk sok sibuk :'v  
okehlah banyak bacot diriku. .  
Sekian  
Wassalam B"_

 _..._

 **Liyeol** : EMAAAK, EMAAAK OH EMAAAK. APALAH DAYAKU YANG SAMPAI KINI TETAP MENUNGGUMU SEPERTI HACHI YANG MENCARI IBUNYA PADA MALAM SANGAT DINGIN HINGGA TERINGAT MAMA KARENA BANYAK ARTIS DI SANA—Mnet Asian Music Awards =_= APA SIH? FAK ㅗ

LONG TAI NO SI EMAAAK, JANGAN KETAWA LU! GUA NUNGGU ELU, KAGA NONGOL-NONGOL, SEKALINYA NONGOL KETAWA-TAWA! GUA LEMPARIN SEMPAK BABEH LU MENANG BANYAK! =_= GUA GA MASALAH LU NGEREVIEW CUMA DICHAPTER 11! TAPI KENAPA ELU KANGEN AMA 4L? KAGA KENGEN GUA? ASTOGEH, DEMI BUNGLON BETINA! GUA MERASA DIHIANATI!

 **Jungkook** : Sabar nak, babeh di sini untukmu.

 **Liyeol** : *peluk babeh* *lempar emak ke samudra hindia yang banyak orang arabnya*

.oOo.

 **9094**

(ch11) _"Sumvehh ini panjang brooo~~ dan aku suka klo dpet yg panjang panjang kaya ginii /ambigu/  
Dan seriusan, aku mulai kesel ama Tae dlm mode idiot. Pliss gak pekanya itu keterlaluan bnget -_-  
Aku smpe sebel sendiri tiap JK yg nahan batin ngadepin si Kim Tae wkkwkw"_

(ch12) "VANGKEEEE! Aku aku aku aku speechelss ㅠㅠ  
Kok makin kesini, makin nyesek yaa?!  
Mulai dri hubungan MinYoon, trus Ke Meanie apalagiiiiii kasian bnget wonwoonya hikss, dibully gtu tpi ttep sabar karna pencitraan komite kedisiplinan hiksss  
Trus trusss jangan blng si Wonwoo nerima mingyu krna rencana mereka? hikssss  
Ini apa? Apa hahhh? Kenapa bikin aku makin penasarannnnn"

 _..._

 **Mingyu** : Lah mbeb, kita sama atuh sukanya yang panjang-panjang~ Elu ga sendirian ko, ada gue di sini.

 **Liyeol** : Eh bocah cabul, pergi ga! Gua bakar lu! =_=

Wkwkw aduh sayaaang, kamu mah sukanya yang panjang-panjang =w= sama atuh kalo gitu mah.

 **Mingyu** : Weh anjir, terus apa bedanya dia, elu ama gue?!

 **Liyeol** : Bacodh, berisik!

Pokonya say, jangan kesel ah, Tae mode idiot ada kalanya bikin VKook momen jadi ngegemesin ko =w= Kaya akuuuu~

 **Mingyu** : *muntah darah*

 **Liyeol** : Jangan dibawa nyesek, dibawa asik aja *wink* :v APA ENGGA DI BAWA KE KUA AJA, KAWINI MEREKA BIAR GA NYESEK LAGI =w=

.oOo.

 **emma**

(1) _"sstt..masih diintai ga ya..? 'tengok kanan kiri'..hehehe.._

HELLO ! WELCOMEBACK.!AUTHOR-NIM..eeeiiyy dideathglare..  
Bgini aja krena kmu manggil aku kak..ahay..dan aku yakin 1000% kamu lebih muda dr aku 'yaiyalah' jadi aku panggil kamu dedek aja..dedek li...aihh..aihh.. manis bgt.."ditampol"pis..v

rasanya penantianku ga sia-sia ..ceile.. ceritanya masih seru masih semenarik sebelumnya masih bikin ngakak parah..palagi partnya si diva boo selalu sukses bikin aku ketawa kolosal.. tambah lagi ritual jimin bangunin yoongi pingsan aduuhh...ko kepikiran pake cara itu.."mas mas emng semenyengat apa sih bau ketekmu"hahaha..  
wlo tetep ya vkook no.1 dihatiku.. mo momentnya sekecil apapun pasti bikin hatiku ...  
yoonmin or minyoon siapa yg dominan..? aku mah balance buat couple ini abis..duaduanya sama2 unyu..."

(2) _"suka bete klo belum kelar nulis udah kepost aja.. jdi lupa mo nulis apa lagi.._

ya sudahlah..aku mo lanjut bca yg lain mumpung ga sibuk...  
selalu semangat ...FIGHTING...  
dedek li...  
kabuurr ...  
.."

...

 **Liyeol** : KAK EMAAA! KAKA GUES TERCINTAAAA! AKU MENEMUKAN JATI DIRI BUAT DIPANGGIL DEDEK LI NGIKUT KAKAAAA~ =w= AKU MANIS YA? IYA, MAKASIH. UDAH SADAR KO DARI DULU~

 **Taehyung** : Berat banget sumpah muji diri sendiri kaya gitu.

 **Liyeol** : Tai pantat, serasa ga berdosa banget lu bang. Sendirinya juga sama! Btw—MASIH BERATAN CINTA DEDEK PADAMU ABAAAANG =3=

 **Taehyung** : *seketika TBC*

 **Liyeol** : THANK FOR WC KAK! IYA EMANG NGEBETEIN BANGET KALO BELOM KELAS NULIS REVIEW EH TETIBA KEKIRIM, AKU TPERNAH TUH BEGITU. SERASA HATIINI TERSAKITI *apasih Li?* MAKASIH SEMANGAT DAN APRESISINYAAAA! KUCINTA KAKAAAA! =3= MUAH MUAH

.oOo.

 **kimrin**

 _"LI! SUMPAH DAH INI RECEH BANGET BANGS! TAI KERING?! WTF GUA NGAKAK GEGULINGAN YU KNOW?! xxD  
Sumpah,banyak banget yang bikin gua nyengar nyengir,ketawa" sendiri gara" ni ff wkwkwk..gua kayanya awet mudah deh kalo baca ff lu terus li :v  
Gua suka gaya penulisan lu,bebas tapi rapi,jadi enak dibaca,udah mana banyak banget istilah" ato kata" yang nge-receh gitu xD jadi kaya real life banget wks  
Be yourself aja li wks:v"_

...

 **Yoongi** : Dan itu gue! Hal yang elu ketawain ampe gegulingan ITU GUE! Tega banget lu ya, bahagia padahal gue di samain ama tokai kering -_-

 **Liyeol** : Lah, ini abang adek bapernya sama najong =_=

KIM! SUMPAH GUE NGAKAK BACA KOMENTAR LU :v LU GILA YA? KETAWA-TAWA SENDIRI UDAH KAYA GUE— _eh_ , MUNGKIN INI YANG DINAMAKAN CINTA(?) KITA JODOH SAYANG, KITA JODOH! JODOH AKBAR!

 **Yoongi** : Itu JODHA anjirr!

 **Liyeol** : Suka-suka sih, repot bener lu!

RIN! ELU AWAT MUDA, GUENYA YANG CEPET TUA BANYAKAN MIKIR UDAH GITU BERANTEM AMA IMAJINASI SENDIRI BEGINI, GILA GUE CUY! GILA!— _ekhem_ , EAAA LU SUKA GAYA PENULISAN GUE? GUE YANG GA SUKA AMA LU?!— _canda_ , GUE SARANIN JANGAN PRAKTEKIN BAHASA DALEM INI FF GEGARA _SO REAL LIFE VERY VERY_ (?) SOALNYA GA SOPAN :v GUE PRIBADI NGEREAL LIFE GA AMPE BAGINI URAKAN (kecuali kalo ama temen-temen yang emang selengean— _maklum SMK_ , temen gue banyakan lagi TOLONG MAKLUMI INI, TOLONG!) APALAGI KALO DI DALEM RUMAH. JADI ANAK SOK SUCI DAN TAK PENUH DOSAAAH

 **Yoongi** : Eh bangke, elu malah curhat!

.oOo.

 **milkbubble**

 _"Sukaa soonhoon dan minyoon :* perbanyak lagi mereka yaa"_

...

 **Soonyoung** : Ho—h! Lu mau nyksa gue beb? Banyakin SoonHoon moment, bisa abis gue! ABIS!

 **Liyeol** : Woles Akang, woles! Santai aja kaya tokai =w=

Sayaaang, kamu suka SoonHoon-MinYoon? Sabar ampe scene konflik mereka muncul ya~ Soalnya dedek berusaha semoga ga berat sebelah di masing masing pairing, supaya adiiil =w=

 **Soonyoung** : Tai kucing, padahal anak emasin VKook tuh!

 **Liyeol** : Ssst! Ah, kamu mah Kang~

.oOo.

 **Haemi KimTae Kook**

 _"Huaaaah makin hari makin puitis yaaakk hihihi tp bagusss  
Lahhhh VKOOK nyaaaa dikiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt bgt yalord __후후후_ _  
Yosh  
Figthinggggggggg"_

...

 **Seokjin** : Makin puitis ya? Maklum lah beb, itu si Li emang gayanya sok-sokan, nulis masih banyak typo aja begaya kaya orang bener.

 **Liyeol** : Ini orang satu cari masalah ya? =_= Balik sono lu ke asrama!

 **Seokjin** : Bacodh lah, nyuruh gua balik ke asrama terus!

 **Liyeol** : BODOAMAT!

Uuuu sayaaang, jangan sedih atuh! Itu kan udah kutemuin VKook momentnya! Makasih aspresiasinya~ Ye, Fighting! *tebar kecup-kecup laknat*

.oOo.

 **yxnghua**

 _"PANJANG BANGET IH SUKA DEH  
GILA UNYU BANGET ITU SOONHOON MEANIE NYA KURANG YHA :"( VKOOK KESAYANGAN NIKAH AJA UDAH CEPETAN  
btw  
kok miris liat Hoseok sendiri gitu WKWWKWKWKWKKWWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK"_

...

 **Wonwoo** : Kenapa semua orang demen bener dikasih yang panjang-panjang? -_- Herman gue mah.

 **Liyeol** : Emang elu ga suka kalo dikasih yang panjang-panjang, Nu? Apa lagi yang punyanya Gyutem? =w=

 **Wonwoo** : Ambigu banget, bangsadh!

 **Liyeol** : =w= Lapyu ❤

SAYAAANG UNYUAN AKU TAUUUU~ *najis* KALO BISA JUGA UDAH KUNIKAHIN DARI DULU! TAPI APALAH DAYA? MEREKA BELUM SANGGUP(?)

APA?! MIRIS LIAT HOSEOK SENDIRI? HAH! MAKA DARI ITU SILAHKAN HUBUNGI REG (SPASI) SAYANG KIRIM KE HAPEKU YANG ENGGA ADA KARTU SIMNYA =w= AKU CINTA KAMU.

.oOo.

 **Fe-77 **

_"kak,nggak hanya kakak kok, aku yang udah lama ngeship minyoon/yoonmin aja masih labil. and, menurutku kualitas cerita kakak udah bagus kok, udah setara sama thor yang lain, bahkanjadi fave aku.  
aku manggilnya kakak aja, cause aku udah kebiasaan manggil siapa aja yang nggak aku kenal deket, terutama tahu umurnya dg kata 'kakak' kak li, and then kayaknya emang kak li lebih tua dari aku. aku 02 line btw"_

...

 **Liyeol** : IYES, TERNYATONG DEDEK KAGA SENDIRIAN *ketawa bejat*

 _NOOO_! Jangan panggil aku kaka, _jebaal_! Aku ini dedek, dan _forever dedek_ karena FOREVER~ I'M YOUUUNG~ Kalo kamu lebih muda dari aku panggil Li juga ga papa ko, itu panggilan asliku =w= Tapi kalo masih ngerasa ga enak panggil sayang juga aku ikhlas =e= Muehehe

 **Seungkwan** : Najong, amit-amit

 **Liyeol** : BODOAMAT!

And _thanks_ Fe sayang apresiasinya, kecup basah sini~ =3= muah muah

.oOo.

 **Reichannn **

_"KENAPA JIMEN SOSWIT SEKALEEEHHHHH?! seme!Jimin for lyfe lah yha HAHAHAHAH"_

...

 **Seungcheol** : Jimin ama gue juga masih soswitan gue kelueees, helooow! Elu belom liat aja beb~

 **Liyeol** : Apa sih? Geli tau ngga? =_=

SAYAAANG, BANG CHIM SOSWIT. AKU LEBIH SOSWIT LOOOH ❤❤ uke!Jimin lyfe juga boleh :v :v wkwkwk

.oOo.

 **svtlovers**

 _"Jahat amat lu, min tinggalin Yoongi... tapi ya salah yoongi juga jadi tsundere -_- gila aku ngakak bak orang gila di sini.. mana di kelas lagi.. bagian seungkwan sama j-hope itu gak kuat, anjir... masalah minyoon ato yoonmin suka2 Li aja. Yg pasti gue enjoy sama ff lu, suka gue! Suka abissss! Cepet update yah? Jamuran gue nunggu/canda/ gue kangen ff lu yg lucu2 gini dehh, ngehibur abis/ciiee/ udah ahh.. lu cepet update oke! Fighting!"_

 _..._

 **Namjoon** : Aku cinta kamu beb :* Saranghae, goodbye!

 **Liyeol** : Anjir apa apaan lu Joon?!

 **Namjoon** : Gue tau elu udah putus ide buat bales review Li, gue cuma mempermudah aja.

 **Liyeol** : =_= Ga gitu juga kali.

Bhak! Gila lu, emang bener gila! Nekat amat, ngapa lu baca fanfik di kelas? Kaga kegep guru apa? Bahaya ae, emang memacu adrenalin maen hape di kelas tapi kalo kegep nyaho udah :v KALO ELU GA KUAT, ANGKAT TANGAN! ANGKAT GUE JUGA GAPAPA KALO SITU KUAT MAH! ELU KANGEN FF GUE APA KANGEN GUENYA? :v KANGEN GUENYA AJA BIAR MANTEB! MAKSA NIH!

.oOo.

 **Aylasakura**

 _"Nextttt"_

...

 **Liyeol** : Udah di next sayaaang~

.oOo.

 **yeonitem**

 _"OKE LI YA LI YA LIYA/? GUA NGAKAK MI APA BACA INIV"_

...

 **Liyeol** : Sayang, komenmu hampir nyeremper nama panggilan asliku loh :v DEDEK NGAKAK TERNYATA NAMAKU BISA DIBEGITUKAN(?) JUGA

 **Hoseok** : Apa banget si lu Li? -_-

 **Liyeol** : EH RIBER BANGUT LU YA JADI ORANG, SUKA-SUKA GUE NAPA!

.oOo.

 **KEROROHG**

 _"SUGA SEME FOREVER LIAT DEH DI FFN YG PAIRNYA YOONMIN LEBIH NGENA POKOKNYA YOONMIN YOONGI ITU ULTIMATE SEME GAK ADA UKE UKE NYA SEDANGKAN JIMIN ITU MANISNYA GAK KETULUNGAN CANTIK JUGA JIMIN NYA fighting! saranghae!"_

...

 **Yoongi** : Woy selau beb! Gue tau jiwa dominan gue lebih apalah-apalah dibanding si bantet enchim—

 **Jimin** : Ngomong apa lu barusan? Tau diri tinggi lu, anjir! Lagian banyakan fanfik MinYoon di FFN daripada YoonMin! Jangan ngarep bisa domoinasi gue!

 **Yoongi** : Banyakan omong lu kolor cabe!

 **Jimin** : Bacodh upil sailormun!

 **Liyeol** : Sudah-sudah jangan perebutkan dedek *shy* *shy* *shy* =w=

 **MinYoon/YoonMin** : Najis!

 **Liyeol** : IYAAAA AKU JUGA BANYAK NGEFEEEL KO BACA FANFIK YOONMIN, TAPI YANG MINYOON JUGA SAMAAA! APA LAGI RATE M *smirk* DUA-DUANYA BISA JADI SEME AMA UKE KOOOO, MEREKA ITU KAPEL MULTI TALENT =w= Nado saranghae! Muah muah =3=

.oOo.

 ** _Rekuki_**

 _"Tidak sia-sia perjuangan lumutan saiaa. Kukangen sekali sama Li yg udah lama gak apdet ini FF favorit saia. Tau2 bawa chapter baru yg udah ngebungkus semua kopelnya nyiahahah, walaupun saia masih butuh asupan VKook dan SoonHoon lebih banyaak tapi jiwa fujo saia udah cukup termanjakan mwehehe ω Btw saia udah nyoba baca karya2nya Mba Alestie/? dan itu luarbiasa kali. Mahakarya yg gemilaang~  
Tetap semangat dan saia selalu di sini untuk menunggu karya andaaa(ω)"_

...

 **Liyeol** : Adududu sayaaang, nungguin ampe lumutan gitu. Sini Dedek kerok pake cipok-cipok basah biar lumutnya ilang :v Aku update ko! Sebulan lalu tapi :v :v Real life ku lagi males-malesan mangut sumpah =w= muehehehe jadi maklumi aja yeth~

Vkook ada moment di chapter ini kok =w= Udah baca kan? Puas ga? Ga puas bikin sendiri gih! — _canda_ , wkwkwk! Kan! Kan! Apa kubilang mba Ales itu menggetar kan banget deh pokonya~ Karyanya ampuuuun, bikin cenat-cenut =w= Dia post fanfik bday Taehyung loh Nothing Matters keren banget astogeeeeh TT Ubekdah say, akunnya dia :v

 **Seokjin** : Eeeeh, elu malah curhat! Segala ngasut orang -_-

 **Liyeol** : =w= Muehehehe, pokonya makasih apresiasinyaaa! Kucinta kamuuuu sayaaang~

.oOo.

 **MeliaWon**

 _"Hmmmmm iniiii mkinn seruu dahh... bner2 khass crt2 anak2 SMA yg pnuhh dgn kejutannn..."_

...

 **Liyeol** : Aaaah, makasih apresiasinya say *shy* *shy* *shy* ku emang mau buat cerita yang khas anak SMA-SMU-SMK dan sederajat(?) tapi dibumbui taburan micin dan garem.

 **Mingyu** : Eror dah, udah ngantuk ini anak tuh!

 **Liyeol** : =w=

Maksudku itu yang dibumbu-bumbui fiksi lembut nyerempet real life gitu, tapi teted cuma bisa di fiksi dengan kemungkinan kecil terjadi kedunia nyata. Sekian.

 **Mingyu** : Kan, udah mulai ngantuk emang. Bahasanya bener dia kalo udah hangover.

.oOo.

 **bangtaninmylove**

 _"Wow aku lagi semangat bgt pas baca bagian minyoon  
Keren di lanjut ya"_

...

 **Liyeol** : Wah! HEBAT!(?) Kalo aku lagi semangat banget buat tidur say! =e= Oke sip! Ini udah kulanjut! Sini dah kukecup =3= muah muah.

 **Taehyung** : ... -_-

.oOo.

 **SherryMC**

 _"akhirnya dilanjuttt btw vkook nya kok nggak ada ? sumpah penasaran sama mereka nih"_

...

 **Liyeol** : Aduuuh, sayaaang! Jangan penasaran, kamu bukan hantu =w= Dan aku bukan lah aku tanpa kamu pahami aku~

 **Jungkook** : Kookie hadir! Udah baca chapter ini 'kan? VKook nongol 'kan? Tapi masih penasaran 'kan? Ke tempat kemah kami aja yok beb, biar ga pnasaran kaya setaaaan~

 **Liyeol** : Zzzzz

.oOo.

 **jiii**

 _"ini teh kasian semua. wonu kenapa gitu, kamu gabiasanya gitu bang. yoongi quh, sing sabar nak, tuhan akan membalasnya(?)  
NIT SOONHOON NEH KAKA asffjshdksj kenapa mereka cuma muncul sebagai nyamuk saja(?)  
real lyfe memang penting teh. Lanjut teh jangan lama-lama(?) mangaaaats"_

...

 **Liyeol** : Zzzzzzzz

 **Jihoon** : WEH SAUR WEH! EH DIA MALAH MOLOR! NGANTUKNYA KENSEL DULU, ITU REVIEW BELOM DIBALES SEMUA!

 **Liyeol** : Ampun Ji =w= Reviewnya kebanyakan, sumpah. Kubahagiaaaaa~ kau telah terlahir diduniaaaa~ Dan kungantuuuuk~ Pengen bobo ama akang Sunyooong~

 **Jihoon** : B*ngs*t lu lah!

 **Liyeol** : Jiii, sayaaang. Aku cinta kamuuu(?) makasih aprsiasi feedbacknyaaa, omelin aja akang wonu yang ga bisa gituuu, abang Yungi sabar kok! Dan Soonhoon nongol monentnya udah banyaaak, jadi mungkin chapter besok mereka nongol moment lagiii(insyaallah)

SYUPER SEKALEEE, REAL LIFE EMANG PALING PENTING! Aku, dukung itu meski real lifeku sama aja ga bermutu ama sosmednya :v

 **Jihoon** : Curhat aja lu kaga ngantuk!

 **Liyeol** : =w= Zzzzz

.oOo.

 **azzrakim**

 _"huwaa udah lama nunggu ff ni lanjut terus ya eon, ffnya bikin demen sama minyoon soonhoon ω"_

...

 **Liyeol** : Aku bukan eonmu! =_= Aku dedek abadi! Dan tetap jadi dedek ampe kapanpun!

 **Hansol** : Ini anak udah sepeleng, udah!

 **Liyeol** : Eh, dari mana ajin lu Tong? ngapa baru nongol?"

 **Hansol** : Abis di rejeng gue ama di Boo.

 **Liyeol** : Oh.

Sayaaang, ff ini bikin kamu demen ama MinYoon-SoonHoon? Ga sama akunya? =w=

 **Hansol** : Li, sadar Li -_- Terangkanlah~ terangkanlah~

.oOo.

 **itsathenazi**

 _"waduh makin sini kata katanya muter bikin pusing kepala ya wkwkwkwk. mana sini itu yg bully wonu biar aku injek?!"_

...

 **Jeonghan** : Injek aja injek beb! Biar nyaho!

 **Liyeol** : Propokator dah =_=

 **Jeonghan** : (ω)

 **Liyeol** : Hallo saaaay?! Review kamu yang entah chapter berapa waktu itu masuk ko, tapi mungkin lebih terlambat masuknya, jadi ga kena balesan dari dedek TT _Mianhamnidaaa_ ~ *bow* Dan silahkan nikmati dan resapi kupaya ga pusing bacanya, atau liatin bayangin muka aku aja biar mimpi indah(?) =w=

 **Jeonghan** : Ga nyambung, pliss

 **Liyeol** : Bodoamat! Zzzz

.

 _._

 _Oke, jangan dibawa hati kalo balesannya kurang berkenan hatau ga sopan_ :v

(Dan maaf yang komennya ga dibales; mungkin saat itu(?) belom masuk =w=)

.

.

.

 _See you again in **chapter 12**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

.

 **Special thanks for: Follows, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter 10.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	14. Chapter 12 : Silver Spoon

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _Menjadi sebab si Kim kembali memampangan grimace membekukannya, "Kau akan menyesal," kemudian menegakan tubuh hanya untuk menarik pergelangan Jungkook dan membawa si Jeon berlalu meninggalkan zona kemping._

 _Sontak Wonwoo juga Jihoon yang melihat hal itu langsung bangkit, hendak keluar dari tenda kalau saja Soonyoung tidak buru-buru menahan pergerakan mereka. Benar, si Kwon bukan super hero yang bisa mengalahkan dua monster buas sekaligus; maka ketika fokusnya tertuju hanya untuk Jihoon, Wonwoo lepas begitu saja. Bersyukurlah pada Jimin yang menjadi penghalau kedua sebelum si Jeon satu ini menjerit akibat halauan paling manjur dari terkaman Mingyu yang memeluknya begitu erat._

 _Menyisakan gumam Jungkook yang menunduk menahan kesal akan kelakuan Taehyung yang lagi-lagi seenaknya, "Ya! Hyung, kau sudah gila? Mau ke mana?"_

 _"Kau yang membuatku gila, Sialan—ikuti saja langkahnya, maka kau akan temukan ritmenya."_

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 12 : Silver Spoon_**

.

.

 _._

 _._

...

Di pedalaman hutan Taehyung berhenti melangkah, seketika turut memacetkan gerak kaki Jungkook yang sedikit tertatih; terseret si Kim sepanjang perjalanan.

Mendengus sebentar, siswa Jeon itu mengarahkan tatapan galak pada _hyung_ yang begitu ia kenal. Hendak mencerca namun luput ketika netranya berpendar, seketika mengedar pandang ke sekeliling berlanjut kepalanya mendongak gusar memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Hanya ada pepohonan lebat, daun, _daun_ , dan pohon lagi. Tumbuhan yang tumbuh besar dan begitu rapat.

Si Jeon menganga ketika berbalik dan sadar tempat kemah mereka berada di kawasan hutan belantara, belum lagi netranya yang sama sekali tak menemukan dari mana arah Taehyung membawanya tadi.

Sampai suara si Kim terdengar berat penuh implikasi dari arah beralakangnya, "Jadi," ia mulai berkata, sembari melepas kaos yang ia kenakan begitu saja. Memampangkan bagaimana tubuh kurusnya yang _begitu_ _memikat_ dengan keseluruhan _tan_ di sana, mengkilap terbalur keringat. Membuat ia begitu seksi dan panas— _bangsat_.

Perlahan langkahnya menyeret maju memberi afeksi mematikan bagi si Jeon, dan Jungkook tercekat; tubuhnya hampir terlonjak saat teramat erat Taehyung memeluknya dari belakang, ada maksud lain dari hangat rengkuhan ini ketika anggota kesiswaan itu sadar Taehyung menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya. Dilanjut embusan hangat menerpa di sana, sebelum si Kim mengudarakan suara berat yang membuat debar jantung Jungkook terhenti seketika, "Hukuman apa yang cocok untuk kelinci nakal sepertimu, _hm_?— _Bunny_ _brengek yang berani cari gara-gara denganku_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

| **WCT Our Hostel** |

 _—_ _they call me Baepsae, the losers today —_

* * *

...

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat Soonyoung musti dilarikan ke pos kesehatan di bagian barat kemah, akibat lebam parah juga luka-luka kecil yang ia dera ketika menghalau pergerakan Jihoon siang tadi.

Si Lee mengamuk usai mencoba cara pelan buat menyingkirkan Soonyoung. _Namun nihil_.

Si Kwon tetap bersikeras tidak mau enyah dari hadapannya, berbuah emosi Jihoon menyala-nyala keperadaban. Hingga dengan kesal ia mengambil botol tergeletak milik Jungkook yang sebelumnya diberikan pada Taehyung— _berhubung itu benda keras terdekat yang bisa ia raih_. Menggenggamnya kuat-kuat sambil menggeram, tatapan itu menyalang dilanjut keberutalan Jihoon menimpuk-nimpuk botol ke kepala Soonyoung serta sekujur tubuhnya, begitu tidak berperasaan memukuli si Kwon ibarat paku yang musti di palu hingga _benyek_. Berlangsung cukup lama sampai Soonyoung tak sadarkan diri; _sekarat_ setelah tubuhnya di hajar Jihoon habis-habisan.

Sedangkan Mingyu, sang sahabat yang menjadi saksi nyata kejadian itu tak bisa berkutik. Sama sekali tidak bisa meski mati-matian ia berusaha mencoba. Sebab Jeon Wonwoo membalik keadaan mereka dengan memeluknya sangat kuat, tak membiarkan si Kim lepas demi menyelamatkan kawannya dari keganaskan Jihoon. Tidak peduli Mingyu yang meraung-raung histeris.

 _Oke, itu dendam kusumat dari Jeon Wonwoo buat kebiadaban kekasih mesumnya._

Sedangkan Jimin, si penegak HAM-C itu melarikan diri entah ke mana usai membalas pesan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ponselnya.

...

Soonyoung sadar dari pingsan sekitar pukul setengah empat, membuka mata susah payah karena ada lebam cukup kronis si tulang pipi atasnya. Dan matanya membola sempurna saat wajah manis Jihoon yang menyambut kebangkitannya, begitu dekat sampai Soonyoung musti menahan napas seketika.

Saat Jihoon sadar kelopak mata siswa yang beberapa jam lalu pingsan karena keanarkisannya terbuka, ia hanya mengedip beberapa kali, wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa— _tapi manis, jangan tanya_.

"Sudah sadar?" si Lee bersuara tanpa mensibobrokan netra mereka, sibuk memperhatikan luka di pelipis Soonyoung. Si Kwon baru paham bahwa anggota kesiswaan mungil itu tengah mengobati luka-lukanya; ketika Jihoon kembali mengganti kapas berantiseptik di pinsetnya dengan yang baru. Hampir saja tergelak ketika si Lee meringis seakan merasakan sakit luka-lukanya.

Tapi niatnya buyar saat Jihoon kembali memasung raut datar dan kembali bersuara, "Kau pingsan tiga jam, tidak bangun-bangun— _kukira mati_ , sayang, masih bernapas. Makanya kuobati— _jangan salah paham_ , aku hanya _kasihan_."

Lantas Soonyoung tergugu, megigit bibir bagian dalamnya berusaha tabah. Sesabar-sabarnya _leadar_ tim dance sekolah itu— _dia juga bisa kesal, Bung_. Menarik napas dalam-dalam ia lakukan ketimbang menyerukan umpatan yang pasti berbuah lukanya bisa tambah banyak.

Yah, setidaknya ia bersyukur Jihoon masih _mengasihani_ dia buat mengobati. Jujur, si Kwon tidak marah untuk hal ini. Dari dulu dia sudah biasa dikasihani, hidupnya susah, _dan orang sepertinya bukankah memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu? Mendapat belas kasihan dari orang-orang sekitar?_ —oke, ini pikiran dari diri Soonyoung sendiri.

Yang buat dia marah pun akibat perkataan Jihoon yang seakan mengharap ketewasannya. Itu menjengkelkan— _sumpah_ , belum lagi intonasi serta wajah datarnya.

Tapi terang saja, si Kwon cukup mengerti kenapa siswa itu begitu. Maka ia tidak menjawab, Jihoon sendiri bersikap biasa karena ia tau betul pasti akan sakit kalau siswa itu sekedar membuka bibir. Ada lebam di rahang bawah Soonyoung, juga pada sudut bibir; bengap kebiruan merekah di sana.

 _Jelas membuktikan wajah casanova Kwon Soonyoung hancur sehancur-hancurnya berkat Lee Jihoon._

Tapi entah apa yang salah, si pemilik wajah sendiri tidak keberatan untuk itu. Mungkin kalau yang memulkulinya tadi bukan si manis Lee, ia sudah membalas lebih barbar dan brangasan. Membuat keadaan berbalik hingga sosok itu hancur di bawahnya— _remuk_ , pun tak bersisa. Seakan memberi tau bahwa anak-anak dari rombongan brandal sekolah sama sekali tak layak diganggu, _meski itu sosok yang paling sabar sekalipun_.

Namun ini Jihoon— _sosok yang ia tau betul mengapa begini tertoleransikan_.

Soonyoung hanya merasa jika mereka memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Masa lalu yang menyedihkan, celaan orang-orang sekitar, sinkronisasi di lingkungan yang tidak semestinya, _pula_ _latar belakang yang berantakan_.

 _Mereka sama_.

Meski berbeda sudut pandang, tapi nyatanya **_mereka sama_** _._ Sosok anak-anak yang begitu kecil memapah berat dunia di punggungnya, terdampar pada pilu kenyataan, pengharap kedewasaan yang cepat teraih hingga menjadi sosok lain dari semestinya mereka tumbuh.

 _Jihoon yang berhati lembut, pun Soonyoung yang baik hati._

 ** _Menjadi Lee Jihoon yang begitu dingin dan Kwon Soonyoung yang teramat rendah diri_**.

Menutup diri dari sekitar dan tidak mempercayainya, menganggap dirinya paling salah dan tidak pantas diterima orang-orang.

Tapi si Kwon besyukur, setidaknya ia dianugrahi hati lapang dan keceriaan berlebih. Tumbuh di tengah keluarga murah tawa dengan sanubari setenang air, mendukungnya susah payah tak peduli jika semesta berkata itu mustahil. Dipenuhi kekacauan dari sahabat-sahabat yang begitu menyebalkan dan responsif, terus mempercayainya sampai ia percaya dan meraih tangan-tangan hangat itu.

 _Orang-orang yang berlari untuknya, berlari karenanya, pun berlari bersamanya._

Sementara Soonyoung yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu tau, figur Jihoon terlalu dramatis dengan keteguhannya menjauhi orang-orang. Tak mempercayai kebaikan orang lain untuknya, _sampai tidak sadar jika kelakuannya malah membuat bunga-bunga di sekitarnya perlahan layu dan mati_. Sedangkan Jihoon tetap mengurung diri di kastil tertinggi.

Tak peduli jika ia punya teman, kenyataan berkata, Jihoon tidak pernah membuka diri pada mereka. Berteman hanya menjadi formalitas baginya, hingga itu menjadi fakta awam yang diketahui seluruh siswa YaGook, tak terkecuali para anggota kesiswaan— _sampai Jeon Wonwoo, atau siapapun_.

Hal yang menjadi sebab utama mengapa Min Yoongi begitu malas berdekat-dekatan dengan Jihoon, _meski siswa itu adik kandungnya sekalipun_.

Karena Yoongi hanya ingin Jihoon membuka diri dan benar-benar berteman tanpa perlu ia perintah. Menjadi Jihoon yang dulu, Jihoon yang ceria dan begitu manja padanya.

 _Bukan si manis berhati dingin yang begitu barbar dan kelewat kejam_ — _menjadi raja berpikir negatif pada seluruh makhluk yang mendekatinya._

Karena Yoongi begitu mengasihi adiknya, lebih banyak dari bagaimana ia mengasihi sang ayah dengan berdedikasi di sekolah. Sangat mencintai Jihoon lebih besar dari cinta yang selalu ia panjatkan pada mendiang sang ibu. _Karena Yoongi menyayangi Jihoon_ , sebesar penyesalannya yang membuat hati sang adik sebegini beku; karena tumbuh dengan _sama sekali_ tak mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Soonyoung."

Datar suara Jihoon mengalun, memberi afeksi dingin namun terselip kehangatan. Si Kwon sendiri diam, fokus retinanya menelisik pada sekembar netra siswa di depannya. Setelah itu obsidian mereka bersibobrok ketika Jihoon memfokuskan pandang pada irisnya.

 _Menjadi waktu keduanya terbelenggu pada kedalaman indah samudra tak kasat mata._

Cukup lama sampai si Kwon menjadi pihak yang tersadar pertama kali, "Ji," penggilanya membuat Jihoon lantas berkedip, si Lee tak bicara, ia menunggu Soonyoung melanjutkan dengan bibir yang tertatih terbuka karena nyeri. Sampai waktu di mana ia berhasil meloloskan kata, seketika membuat anggota kesiswaan itu tergugu, " _Gomawo_."

Jihoon terbatu. Luar biasa tak menyangka lafal yang baru saja dikeluarkan si Kwon. _Siswa itu berterimakasih? Untuk apa? Karena ia pukuli? Sudah gila, hah?_

Maka dari itu sudut mata si Lee memicing, kedua alisnya hampir terpaut, "Apa aku terlalu keras memukul kepala belakangmu?"

Pertanyaannya sukses membuat kekeh halus Soonyoung mengudara begitu lucu, ia tak menjawab, tapi menggeleng.

"Terus, terimakasihmu itu buat apa?"

Si Kwon mendesis sejenak, berusaha ingin menjawab namun tak cukup kuat. Alternatif lain dari balasan yang mau ia katakan, adalah menunjuk luka-luka di wajahnya kemudian pinset di genggaman Jihoon.

Menangkap bahasa tubuh Soonyoung, lantas si Lee mengangguk. _Ia paham_ , tapi segelintir emosi di dasar hatinya benar-benar ingin tergelak. Menertawai si Kwon yang masih sempat berterimakasih hanya karena luka-lukanya diobati oleh orang yang begini menghajarnya habis-habisan, _bahkan bertindak hanya karena mengasihaninya_.

Hening kembali menyambut karena itu. Sebelum Soonyoung menjadi si pemecah, _lagi_.

Desisan pelan terdengar sekali lagi ketika mati-matian si Kwon berusaha membuka mulutnya lebar. Sekedar untuk tersenyum sebelum lamat-lamat ia mencoba bangkit sampai punggungnya menyandar pada tumpukan kardus di belakangnya— _berhubung di sini tidak ada ranjang rawat_. Soonyoung pun baru sadar bahwa ia terbaring hanya di gelaran sebuah matras.

Selepas tatapan mereka kembali terpasung namun tak lagi terlalu intens, si Kwon buka suara sedikit tertatih. Lagi ia mendesis pelan, "Ji, aku ... _mau tanya_ ," seberusaha mungkin mengontrol pendaran obsidiannya supaya tak terlalu membelenggu atau mengintimidasi Jihoon, meski pada kenyataan ia tengah berusaha serius saat ini.

Ketika si Lee dengan tenang menjawab, "Apa?" sambil membereskan alat P3K yang ia gunakan pada kotak _first aid_.

Soonyoung mengutarakan pertanyaannya, "Waktu itu, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Seungcheol _hyung_ kalau yang di ruang _dance_ hanya salah paham?"

Maka Jihoon mendongak setelah suara ' _pik_ ' terdengar dari kotak yang tertutup, "Memang kenapa?" tak ada ekspresi, masih begitu datar wajah anggota kesiswaan itu seiring jemarinya naik, merambah wajah Soonyoung sekedar merekatkan plester pada luka di tulang pipi si Kwon.

"Dia menerorku gara-gara itu," Soonyoung memberengut, membiarkan jemari lentik si Lee menyisir rambut hitamnya ke atas, "Terus-terusan menanyai ada hubungan apa antara _kita_ ," si Kwon meringis saat Jihoon menanamkan satu plester lagi di keningnya. Selang beberapa detik ia kembali melanjuti, "Mengingat kau anggota kesiswaan, aku yakin kau lebih tau persis bagaimana perangai para _sunbae_ di organisasi yayasan—terlebih Seungcheol _hyung_ itu kawan abangmu."

Hening kembali mendera, mengudara begitu senyap hingga mau tidak mau Soonyoung mengigiti bibir bawahnya tidak tahan.

 _Sumpah_ —ini yang akan terjadi ketika; ia yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam, dipertemukan dengan sosok yang luar biasa suka kesunyian. _Bersyukur saja soonyoung karena Jihoon tidak separah kakaknya._

Hendak kembali buka suara si Kwon, kalau saja sosok itu tidak tiba-tiba terpingkal di tempat.

Sampai Soonyoung musti terbatu, otaknya kosong mendadak saat objek pandangnya terfokus pada pengumandangan betapa manis wajah si Lee. Matanya menyipit seiring pipinya membulat lucu, kedua tanganya heboh bertepuk-tepuk, pun mulutnya yang menganga mengudarakan gelak sampai puas. _Imut_ —satu fakta yang seketika terlintas di otak Soonyoung.

 _Jihoon luar biasa imut_ , **_dan senyumannya mematikan_**.

Ini kali pertama ia melihat siswa itu terkekeh begini tulus— _tanpa sarkasme, cela, maupun sindiran sinis_. Pun menjadi kali pertama ia _lumpuh_ hanya untuk sebuah tawa _cempreng_ yang memekakan.

"Dia menerormu?" tak berharap jawaban; Jihoon atas pertanyaan yang masih dilingkupi gelak, tapi Soonyoung mengangguk tipis dari ketermanguannya, "Ya Tuhan—" maka si Lee kembali terpingkal-pingkal sebelum menghentikannya dengan susah payah. Ia menatap Soonyoung lama dari retina yang masih menyipit jenaka, "Kukira dia tidak akan melakukannya pada anggota _gang_ adik Seokjin _hyung_. Tidak ada toleransi rupanya— _dasar gila_ ," dan Jihoon kembali tertawa setelah itu.

" _Bukan_ _gang_. Kami sekawan, sama-sama karena persahabatan. _Bukan komplotan_ ," tak cukup fokus anggota kesiswaan itu buat menangkap bagaimana dingin suara Soonyoung mengudara.

Ia masih sibuk terkekeh ketika menanggapi masa bodoh, "Iya-iya. Aku tau rombongan kalian isinya anak _baik_ semua— _gang gila pembuat onar YaGook_."

Itu sindiran. Lelucon sarkastis yang kontan membuat binar terpana di sepasang netra Soonyoung berubah jadi begitu redup dan beku. Sesaat Jihoon masih diluputi histeria, namun lantas memudar ketika Soonyoung menegakan tubuh dalam duduk, mencengkaram kedua bahunya tak terlalu erat; sekedar mensibobrokan netra mereka begitu dalam.

"Dengar," suaranya mengalun hampa namun tersirat penuh dominasi, "Aku tidak masalah kalau kau mau sepuas hati menghinaku, menginjak-injak harga diriku atau menghajarku sampai _mampus_ ," sepasang obsidiannya berpendar nyalang, begitu otoriter meski kilatan lembut yang menahan tangis pun terperi di sana, "Tapi kau perlu tau," suaranya melunak— _hampir berbisik_. Anggota kesiswaan itu tercekat mana kala si Kwon menurunkan cengkramannya begitu lembut ke sepanjang lengannya, hingga jemari mereka terpaut satu sama lain, "Jangan hina orang tuaku, _dan sahabat-sahabatku_. Itu tidak lucu sama sekali— _sumpah_ ," maka Jihoon hampir _melebur_ ketika Soonyoung menjatuhkan kening di sebelah pundaknya, berbisik lirih seakan meminta si Lee untuk mengerti, "Mungkin bagimu dan seluruh anggota kesiswaan _ini bahan banyolan_. Menganggap persahabatan kami sekedar prioritas gaya, namun ketika ada masalah; saling tumpang tindih tidak mau tanggung jawab— _menyalahkan satu sama lain_. **_Tapi tidak_**. Kami tidak begitu, persahabatan ini murni _karena kami bersahabat_ , bukan karena ikatan seperti para bandit dalam _gang_ mafia."

Dan Jihoon tergugu begitu dungu saat Soonyoung melanjuti dengan suaranya yang berubah serak, "Benar kami bajingan _, tapi masing-masing dari kami masih punya perasaan_."

.

.

* * *

Hari semakin menjelang malam, tapi Mingyu masih mendesis tak karuan. Asap membuncah di atas kepalanya, kesal luar biasa seiring netranya terus tertuju pada Wonwoo yang sibuk membantu OSIS lain mempersiapkan peralatan untuk makan malam nanti.

Sudah hampir sejam ia terus begitu usai si Jeon melepaskan pelukan mematikannya, karena teriakan Yoongi yang menyerukan anggota kesiswaan juga bimbingan asrama supaya berkumpul.

Dan untuk kali pertama dalam hidup, Mingyu marah luar biasa pada _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Gara-gara dia kawannya dihajar habis-habisan tanpa ada yang melerai atau niat membantu— _jelas tidak ada, efek besar karena Jihoon yang jadi pelaku penyerangan_. Bahkan semua siswa hanya menonton sampai si Kwon tergeletak tak berdaya. Mingyu meraung-raung saat itu, terus berdoa dalam hati agar Taehyung datang dan merajam Jihoon sampai sekarat; lalu mengobrak-abrik seluruh kamp siswa-siswa yang malah menontoni, bukan menolong.

Ia mendesis, merapalkan; _sialansialansialansialansialansialansialansialansialan_ sembari dengan sekuat tenaga mengenyahkan Wonwoo beserta kelaknatan _killer hug_ -nya.

Oke, ini sebenarnya panorama langka karena si Jeon _benar-benar_ _memeluknya_ , tapi Mingyu terlalu frustasi buat memanfaatkan keadaan, sekedar menikmati sentuhan sang kekasih; _karena dia sibuk memikirkan Soonyoung dan seluruh kesakitan yang didera si Kwon_.

"Dari pada kau diam saja seperti orang bodoh, bukankah lebih baik bantu siswa lain cari kayu bakar?" itu suara si Jeon yang baru saja tiba di depan tendanya, berdiri menghadap Mingyu yang masih berkobar aura kesal kentara.

Maka si Kim hanya mendelik sesaat sebelum membuang pandang, akhirnya melepas perhatian dari Wonwoo, "Jangan bicara padaku."

Lantas yang lebih tua mengembusakan napas tak peduli, sebelum menyingsing sedikit celana trainingnya, berjongkok dan bersitatap langsung pada Mingyu, "Aku tidak tau kau ternyata orang yang seperti ini. _Kelakuanmu seperti bocah_."

Tanpa terprovokasi sama sekali, si Kim tetap diam dengan netra masih tak sudi bersibobrok pada sepasang obsidian Wonwoo.

Terus begitu, cukup lama sampai si Jeon sendiri tidak kuat— _terlebih tatapan siswa-siswa dari penjuru area kemah yang menatap sinis padanya_. Peduli setan.

"Mingyu," pelan suara Wonwoo mengalun, menelisik begitu dalam wajah tampan kekasihnya yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya jadi begini terpesona. Ia terdiam sejenak kala tak ada respon sama sekali dari yang lebih muda, Mingyu tetap diam tanpa menatap balik padanya. Sampai waktu di mana anggota kesiswaan itu menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha memaklumi mengapa siswa itu seperti ini, "Kim Mingyu," lagi ia memanggil, nadanya tetap datar seiring raut wajahnya yang tak berubah.

Sesungguhnya Wonwoo bukan orang yang seperti ini. Ia tidak peduli meski orang lain mau marah, membencinya atau apa pun. _Anggota kesiswaan yang tak terjamah_ —Wonwoo sudah sering mendengar siswa-siswa YaGook memanggilnya begitu. Satu-satunya anggota OSIS yang teramat pendiam, terlalu kaku melebihi Min yoongi, lebih misterius dari Choi Hansol, tatapan yang lebih menyeramkan ketimbang kelakukan Jihoon, belum lagi perkataan singkat dari ujaran menusuknya yang lebih kejam melampaui pernyataan rasional Jeon Jungkook.

Maka Wonwoo sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia begini kukuh untuk membuat Mingyu sekedar membalas tatapannya. Mengingat bagaimana siswa itu yang biasanya selalu menampakan senyum bodoh dengan gigi taring mencuat, melontarkan kalimat kotor serta _aegyo_ tidak jelas hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Menjadikan Wonwoo setengah gila ketika siswa itu sama sekali tak mau bicara, ditambah begini sadis hanya untuk menghindari kontak mata mereka.

Dan ketika ia mendengar desis muak dari celah bibir Mingyu, " _Berisik_ ," berkata sinis tanpa menatap padanya. Berlanjut tatapan mereka yang akhirnya bertemu. Saling tubruk begitu barbar dan serampangan. Wonwoo begitu mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika si Kim mengepal kedua tangan kuat-kuat lalu berteriak di depan wajahnya, "Sudah kubilang jangan bicara padaku!"

 _Ia terdiam, sedangkan Mingyu lantas tergugu di tempat._

Tak percaya bahwa ia baru saja membentak _hyung_ tercintanya, dan tercekat ketika dengan _gampang_ Wonwoo membalas, "Oke," kemudian bangkit, membenarkan celana trainingnya yang berkerut dan pergi dari hadapannya.

Menjadi kronologis mengapa si Kim tertegun, tercenung di tempat dengan sepasang obsidian berpendar kosong.

Ia mengedip beberapa kali, benar-benar frustasi dengan kepalanya yang seketika pening. Mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, ia mengigiti bagian dalam bibir bawahnya seiring netra yang kembali memperhatikan Wonwoo— _figur yang membelakanginya, mulai menjauh tanpa menoleh ke belakang_.

.

.

* * *

Memasuki malam hari, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lewat. Memanfaatkan jam bebas dari ketentuan organisasi yayasan usai makan malam tadi. Siswa lain sibuk di tenda masing-masing, mengobrol di luar tenda menikmati langit bebas, beberapa hanyut bergerumul dekat perapian, tapi ada juga yang tidak punya kerjaan dan malah mengitari zona kemah sambil berteriak-teriak gila.

Sedangkan Yoongi tengah dibuat linglung dengan perutnya yang luar biasa mual, kepalanya pening dan sedari tadi isi lambungnya terus menohok ingin keluar.

"Alkohol sialan," racau ketua OSIS itu, mengumpat— _entah untuk kali ke berapa_. Berjalan tertatih menjauhi area kamp sembari mencengkram perutnya kuat-kuat, tangan lain ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh seiring memegangi batang-batang pohon yang ia lewati.

Ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya minum alkohol, tapi ia sudah lama sekali tak mengkonsumsi itu semenjak ketahuan sang ayah mabuk di kamar asramanya bersama Seokjin, berakhir; mendapat luka rotan begitu banyak di betisnya setelah dipukuli habis-habisan. Dengan ujung, mengambil janji laki-laki pada presdir Lee agar tak lagi meneguk menuman keras sebelum usia mereka legal.

 _Ya, Yoongi sudah berjanji_. Dan dia pria sejati yang tak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

Tapi Seokjin beserta seluruh kebejatannya, kembali menjadi si pengerusak hidup monoton si ketua OSIS. Dengan jahanam sang ketua asrama mengoplos isi botol _banana milk_ Yoongi dengan _shampain_ yang Seungcheol bawa.

Oke, ini memang gila.

Segerombolan organisasi yayasan yang mestinya menjadi pedoman dengan label kehormatan dari sekolah, ternyata tak sesempurna luarnya. Mungkin akan benar-benar perfeksionis kalau hanya Yoongi yang memimpin dua struktur itu, baik sekolah maupun asrama, mengingat ia _guidance_ terbaik dari awal masuk. _Tapi tidak_. Karena kehadiran Seokjin pada struktur yayasan adalah kesalahan fatal yang dibuat presdir Lee.

Dia siswa pintar memang, supel, pandai bicara, juga menjadi lebih tertib sejak tahun lalu ketimbang awal masuk dulu. Namun tetap saja, si Kim satu itu menyandang gelar _mantan bullies_ , dengan jiwa _bullies_ nya yang tak lantas hilang meski sudah mendapat hakiki menjaga asrama— _dia biang kerok terselubung omong-omong_. Kalau diingat-ingat, lebih parah lagi dengan adanya Yoon Jeonghan sebagai wakil OSIS.

Dua siswa sumber masalah, malah jadi dua anggota penting komposisi yayasan. _Bitch hell._

— _the power of emak-emak_.

"—ah, keparat. Sialan. Awas saja nanti— _akh_!" kembali Yoongi meracau, mengumpati kawan baiknya.

Ketika merasa perutnya luar biasa sakit bertepatan pandangan yang mulai berkunang dan kabur, Yoongi berhenti melangkah, tepat di sebuah pohon besar ia bersandar.

Perlahan lungsur sampai jatuh di tanah, seiring kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut mengedar pandang antisipasip, "Sudah lumayan jauh dari area kamp, kalau di sini tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ah, astaga— _kepalaku_ ," berhenti ia bergumam ketika kepalanya mendentumkan nyeri luar biasa, matanya makin berkunang saat ia memegangi kepala sembari sesekali menepuknya pelan.

Selang beberapa menit Yoongi berusaha duduk dengan benar, menyandarkan diri pada batang pohon, tak peduli celana bahan itu yang pasti akan luar biasa kotor. Seberusaha mungkin mengacuhkan ngilu luar biasa pada kepalanya, pun membiarkan retinanya yang seakan berputar-putar dengan memejam mata erat, menarik napas dalam; ketua kesiswaan itu sebelum membiarkan dirinya terlelap, "Jangan ke mana-mana, Yoongi, _jangan ke mana-mana_. Di sini saja. Kau biasa dibunuh _abeoji_ kalau sampai ada yang melihatmu mabuk."

Begini sebenarnya yang Yoongi benci dari pengadaan acara semacam ini. _Kawan-kawannya_ , kelakuan kawan-kawannya yang seenak jidat.

Mereka ditugaskan menjaga para siswa, membimbing seluruhnya supaya benar. Menindak serta memeriksa perlengkapan yang dibawa para penghuni sekolah itu, menyatakan mereka bersih dari rokok, minuman keras, atau penyimpangan lain.

 _Tapi kenyataannya para si pemeriksa itu sendiri yang bawa_. Dengan tenang tanpa ada curiga, bahkan tak ada yang menyangka.

 _Iya, biadab memang_

"— _ah sial_! Si brengsek itu, otaknya ke mana, _sih_?! Apa yang akan siswa lain lakukan kalau ketua OSISnya saja _hangover_?! Aku mabuk? Mereka bisa berbuat asusila satu sama lain, ke tempat kamp putri, di tenda masing-masing. Di maaana sajaaa!" jeda, " _Kim. Seok. Jin_. Mati kau nanti! Awas saja!"

 _Oh! Kesadaran ketua OSIS kita sudah mulai terkontaminasi sepertinya._

.

.

Jimin mendengus kuat-kuat. Ia menyusuri hutan menuju area kemah kembali setelah dikerjai Hoseok, beberapa jam lalu ia di _chat_ si Jung. Menyuruh penegak HAM-C itu ke air terjun di bagian barat luar daerah kamp.

Sesampainya di sana, dia sama sekali tak menemukan sekedar batang hidung kawannya. Cukup lama. Dan yang ada dia di bekap dari belakang, dimasuki karung, pun diikat sebelum diceburi ke danau curuk oleh si Jung setelah mengendap-endap dari belakang.

Jimin meronta kaget untuk keluar dari bahan yang membelenggunya, menjadikan karung itu memenggeliat-geliat absurd tenggelam di tengah air. Di sisi lain, si pelaku dengan bahagia terbahak-bahak; bertepuk tangan sambil menyerukan kata _cebol_ berulang kali. Bahkan menjadikan pemandangan akward Jimin sebagai bahan matang artikelnya pulang nanti, dengan sigap Hoseok memotret kawannya pakain kamera yang memang sudah ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari buat dibawa. Menangkap gambar si Park banyak sekali, dari masih _berwujud_ karung sampai bisa bebas dengan napas terengah-engah dan bersujud syukur.

Bersiap menerjang Hoseok kalau saja si Jung tidak buru-buru melarikan diri.

Jimin menggeram. Mengaung ganas sampai pepohonan bergoyang membuat burung-burung gagak beterbangan ke langit lepas. Ketika sadar, ia terngaga saat gelap menyambut retinanya.

 _Berapa jam ia terkurung dalam karung sampai langit sudah berubah warna? Dan malam telah menjelma?_

Maka yang ia lakukan hanya terus mengumpati Hoseok, sepanjang bergegas menuju area kemping dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

.

.

* * *

"Kalian melihat Seungkwan?" itu Hansol yang kembali bertanya. Lagi-lagi menepuk sebelah pundak salah satu siswa dari grombolan yang ia temui.

Tapi sepertinya ini menjadi kali terakhir, karena akhirnya sosok Myungho— _salah satu dari siswa di sana_ , mengetahui dan menunjuk keberadaaan si Boo yang dicarinya. Lantas Hansol menoleh, menajamkan pengelihatan pada arah tunjukan siswa tadi, entah mengapa menghela napas lega saat terinanya menangkap eksistensi Seungkwan— _kakinya saja sebenarnya_ , karena _diva_ sekolah itu berada di dalam tenda.

Segera si Choi menatap kembali Myungho, tersenyum tipis sembari menganguk kecil isyarat terimakasih. Usai mendapat senyum balik, Hansol buru-buru melangkah menuju kamp para pembuat onar.

Seiring langkah; batinnya terus berkecambuk merangkai permintaan maaf terbaik yang bisa ia lontarkan pada si Boo.

Sedikit merutuk ketika mengingat kejadian siang tadi di dekat curuk air terujun, _yah_ , meski ia tau Seungkwan sendiri tidak menyadari segenap kesarkasan dari ucapannya, tetap saja Hansol dibayangi rasa bersalah untuk itu. Ia tidak tau kenapa, tapi sepanjang hari; usai ia lepas dari kejaran si Boo yang terus memburunya, adik dari Choi Seungcheol itu sama sekali tak bisa melupakan bagaimana caranya menajamkan retina pada Seungkwan, meninggikan suara, serta mencoba mengintimidasi siswa itu dari sepenuh caranya berucap.

Ingatan yang membuatnya begitu tidak fokus beberapa jam ke belakang; menjadikannya teramat dungu ketika mendengarkan aba-aba Yoongi siang tadi untuk membagi tugas menjelang makan malam, terbengong sepanjang waktu saat membantu Wonwoo mempersiapkan perlengkapan makan para siswa, dan hanya menganga bodoh waktu Seokjin memarahinya karena menuangkan terlalu banyak Kikkoman kala dimintai tolong menambahkan pada wajan Tteokbokki masakan sang ketua asrama.

Menghela napas cukup panjang si Choi sesampainya di bibir tenda yang tertutup, menatap lama pergelangan kaki Seungkwan menyembul ke luar. Sepasang betis besar yang mulus, bersih tanpa cacat meski bentuknya tak seindah kaki-kaki jenjang anak perempuan.

Sejenak Hansol berfantasi, berpikir; si Boo manusia sekuat apa yang membiarkan telapak kakinya diterpa angin malam alam sebebas ini tanpa sepatu pula kaos kaki— _yang pasti itu syuper sekalih_. Namun imajinasinya lantas buyar ketika ia mengingat untuk apa dirinya ke mari, maka sebagai laki-laki ia memberanikan diri meraih salah satu nilon dari mulut tenda yang tertutup.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar penuh afeksi percampuran canggung juga _takut_ , bukan takut pada Seungkwan— _tapi kawan-kawannya_.

Seketika angan akan hal apa yang bakal terjadi jika para sosok di dalam sana mendapatinya berdiri di sini, sedangkan mereka tengah tidak mau diganggu bergerilya begitu menakutkan. Cerca dari mulut tamak Jung Hoseok, kedutan murka di kening Kwon Soonyoung, pendaran nyalang dalam retina buas Park Jimin, geritan taring pada seringai liar Kim Mingyu, serta aura intimidasi atas segenap kebengis Kim Taehyung memenuhi imajinasinya satu persatu. Mengelupasnya hingga _ngilu_ , memacu adrenalinnya membuncah dan pelan-pelan membuatnya gentar.

Tapi kekuatirannya seketika lenyap mana kala tirai dari bahan nilon itu berhasil ia singkap. Seutuhnya memperlihatkan si Boo yang tengah tengkurap di dalam sana seorang diri, menenggelamkan wajah pada boneka singa yang ia peluk erat-erat di atas kepala. Tanpa selimut, hanya tertutupi _coat_ biru tua milik Mingyu yang Hansol ketahui karena siang tadi si Kim terus mengenakannya sebelum menuju tenda; ketiga anggota kesiswaan.

Usai melepas sepatu, sedikit mengendap si Choi melangkahi kaki Seungkwan hanya untuk masuk ke dalam tenda, menutup tirai itu hingga kembali menyisakan betis si Boo sebagai pemandangan utama. Sejenak ia terdiam, penatap gaya tidur Seungkwan yang persis lumba-lumba, begitu absolut dan terlihat nyaman bagi si _diva_ ; sedangkan Hansol mengernyit terganggu akan keanehan siswa itu yang bertambah di memorinya.

Gaya tidur macam apa itu? Apa Seungkwan tengah bermimpi saat ini ia menjadi seorang _mermaid_?

Hansol mendecak dua kali sambil menggeleng, "Dia ini benar-benar eksentrik, _ya_?" itu cibiran sebenarnya, namun entah kenapa si Choi kini berpikir ujarannya adalah pujian ketika semakin lama diperhatikan panorama ini menjadi lucu.

Seungkwan begitu konyol tiap saat, selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum juga tertawa; meski tak secara gamblang Hansol pampangkan. Maka untuk kali kesekian, senyuman merekah di wajah tampannya hanya karena menangkap figur si Boo dalam netranya.

Usai mengembuskan napas pelan Ia berjongkok seiring melepas rangka lensa dari pangkal hidungnya. Menampakan teramat menawan wajah Choi Hansol tanpa gangguan dari bingkai besar itu, sejenak ia diam memperhatikan helaian si Boo yang bergoyang-goyang terkena embusan angin dari _mini fan_ dekat kepala siswa itu, si Choi terkekeh halus saat mendapati Seungkwan melenguh tipis ketika dengan iseng ia menekan tombol merah pada kipas _portable_ itu.

Setelah itu hening saat Hansol hanya mampu memandang, sedangkan Seungkwan tak lagi bergerak— _seperti patung lundu_ , _dan_ _benar-benar tak bergerak seakan telah tewas_.

Si Choi mengedip sesaat, membenarkan posisi mencari letak nyaman untuk terduduk, lalu terdiam sejenak.

Sebelum menarik senyum tampan kembali, detik berikutnya jemarinya terdorong menyentuh suray halus di kepala si Boo usai kalah dari pertahanannya sendiri yang gemas ingin merasakan teksturnya. Dan senyum Hansol makin merekah ketika merasakan begitu lembut helaian itu menyambut telapak tangannya, seperkian sekon ia terlingkup pada kegiatan monoton membelai hati-hati kepala si Boo bersama senyum yang tak lantas memudar.

Sampai waktu ketika nalarnya berotasi kembali, ia mengubah rekah indah itu menjadi seringai kecil di sudut bibir yang terperi pedih di dalamnya, " _Seungkwan_ ," ia melirih, netranya berpendar menatap lamat-lamat si Boo seakan begitu ingin sosok itu mendengarnya— _tapi sisi lain dirinya mengharap Seungkwan pun tak mendengar pernyataan ini_ , terlalu ragu dan bimbang. Tapi sangat penuh ketulusan ketika ia mengatakannya sembari tak menghentikan pergerakan tangan, pula sepasang obsidian yang tak lepas memenjara si Boo dalam belenggunya, "Terimakasih sudah mewarnai hari-hariku. _Saranghae_ —"

Selepas itu Hansol terkekeh tanpa sebab, seakan menertawai perkataannya sendiri saat nalarnya berkecambuk begitu mendamba Seungkwan untuk selalu ada si sisinya. Sampai dengan reflek jemarinya sungguhan mengusak helaian di kepala si Boo seiring ia melanjuti, "— _Chingu_."

.

.

* * *

Di satu tepi pada perapian tengah-tengah area kemping, untuk kali ke tujuh Seungcheol menghela napas susah payah, atsmosfer membumbung hitam dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya, ia memeluk lutut dengan sepasang mata memicing kesal melirik panorama tak indah Seokjin yang bergelayut manja di bahu kanan Namjoon.

Tau benar ketua asrama itu sengaja melakukan ini di depannnya, karena ia sangat paham kawannya satu itu bukan sosok yang gemar mengumbar kemesraan dengan sang kekasih di tempat umum. Perangainya memang menyebalkan, tapi Seokjin pantang bermanja-manja pada Namjoon jika tidak di ruang tertutup, _namun_ selalu ada pengecualian jika itu untuk menggoda kawan-kawannya— _entah si lajang abadi_ ; Min Yoongi atau _kekasih yang ditinggal_ ; Choi Seungcheol. _Sudah dibilang dia itu menyebalkan_. Jadi untuk itu Seungcheol mesti mati-matian menahan sisi hitam dalam dirinya agar tidak melempar Seokjin ke tengah sana, menumpuknya dengan kayu lebih banyak dan membakarnya hingga tak bersisa, karena dengan kurang ajar membuatnya merana seperti ini; meraungkan Jeonghan yang terdampar di sekolah orang, meringis pun melafalkan begitu histeris siswa cantik itu untuk kembali dan balaskan dendamnya pada Seokjin.

 _Sumpah, ini penyiksaan batin namanya._

Belum terlaksana niatan jahat itu, yang di maksud malah semakin menjadi-jadi seakan membaca setiap sandi dari picingan sadis retina Seungcheol padanya juga Namjoon. Dengan mendongak dari kepala yang persandar pada bahu sang kekasih, ia memasung raut sok inosen sembari memajukan bibir.

Maka Seungcheol nyaris menjerit gila dan mengambil salah satu balok di dekat bagian barat sana untuk menimpuknya brangasan ke kepala dua kawannya ketika tanpa dosa Seokjin berkata, " _Poppo_ ," kemudian dengan sama tak dosanya Namjoon menuruti keinginan sang kekasih. Memajukan wajah; menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Seokjin, menautkannya begitu benar tanpa satupun memejam mata.

Yang ada kedua retina Namjoon mendelik ke arah Seungcheol, saat dalam pangutannya ia menangkap sugesti dari senyum menggemaskan Seokjin serta kedua alisnya yang terangkat penuh implikasi. Anggota _results_ terbaik sekolah itu memampangkan wajah pongah untuk si Choi, mengedip main-main— _namun luar biasa seksi_ , sengaja memenuhi indra pengelihatan kawannya akan cemooh kurang ajar yang ia gambarkan.

Dan ketika dengan wajah super datar Seungcheol berkata, " _Double bitches_ ," bersama aura mistisnya yang makin membumbung tinggi, tanggapan dari sepasang kekasih di sebelahnya adalah kekeh dalam kecupan manis mereka. Sebelum tawa kecil itu berubah menjadi gelak parah yang memustikan ciuman mereka berakhir di sana, karena Seokjin dengan barbar terbahak-bahak sembari menghempaskan tubuh untuk memeluk erat leher Namjoon, dan Namjoon yang sama kerasnya tertawa lantang sembari menahan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan sebelahnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Seokjin erat-erat.

— _Vanilla fuck._

Percayalah, pemandangan ini makin menyayat batin Seungcheol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

.

Ih, dedek tuh ya, mau minta maaf banget buat chapter kemaren yang ancurnya minta ampun TTwTT Pas baca ulang, ku baru sadar kalo khilaf typonya banyaaaaak bangeeet.

Maaf banget sekali lagi, itu typo ganjen banget sih emang. Nimbrung aja sok imut gitu, berasa paling dibutuhin kali ya dia? =3= sebel aku tuh.

Kalo chapter ini itu typo masih nongol, timpuk ae lah silahkan. Gemes kayanya =w= Ini antara itu typo yang minta eksis terus, ama aku yang ga pernah bisa teliti tuh beda tipis sebenernya :v

Dan di chapter ini kukeluarin semua pairing (kecuali JeongCheol) =w= Muehehehe. Manteb kaga? :v Oya, silahkan coret-coret di kotak review buat chapter depan mau fokus ke pair mana? Dedek mah pasrah aja atuh, kunulis ini malem-malem, ngantuk banget tapi ga sreg kalo ga langsung posting =w= Heee

Jadi udah lah ya, aku kalo lagi ngantuk kadang-kadang otaknya macet; kaya sok rasional gitu deh jadinya =3= Wkwkwk, udah deh. Beneran kali ini udah =w=

.

.

Maaf banget ga bisa bales review. Tapi tenang aja, di suatu chapter nanti(?) bakal kubales ko =w=

Dan khusus buat **yui** ; kubales ya =w= Dia ngasih tebak-tebakan ga bermutu soalnya :v :v muehehe

" _Wk yang elu tulis ada 28 beb (ini termasuk pertanyaannya), kalo ga termasuk pertanyaan 27. Tapi harusnya sih 28/29 (termasuk/ga termasuk pertanyaan) tapi yang satu ga ada 'K'-nya, 'W' doang._

 _Nah, dedek bener kaga? =w=_ "

 _See you again in_ _ **chapter 13**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 11.**

* * *

 **And spesial cintah buat** **:**

 **| sobangcha | Rekuki** ❤ **| MeliaWon** ❤ **| Axrine Scott | Zizisvt |**

 **| J. Jongkok | dhita20 | bangtaninmylove | kimrin** ❤ **| Liony Liem** ❤ 

**| jiii** ❤ **| cypher3001** ❤ **| SoonHoonic | emma** ❤ **| sugarydelight |**

 **| SherryMC |XiayuweLiu | yui** ❤ **| VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11 |**

 **| Jimsuga | 9094** ❤ **| kimyenaaa | Crackshine** ❤ **| watermelon |**

 **| Lissanien | itsathenazi** ❤ **| naiseuji | Naechanie | Jeontrioh714 |**

 **| svtlovers** ❤ **| Hannie | ryn | WULANCHAN424 |**

— _to all_ _ **Guess**_ _undetect_

.

Makasih reviewnya, itu penyemangat dedek loooh~ Kucintah kalian semuaaa =3= muah muah

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	15. Chapter 13 : I Don't Know

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _Dan ketika dengan wajah super datar Seungcheol berkata, "Double bitches," bersama aura mistisnya yang makin membumbung tinggi, tanggapan dari sepasang kekasih di sebelahnya adalah kekeh dalam kecupan manis mereka. Sebelum tawa kecil itu berubah menjadi gelak parah yang memustikan ciuman mereka berakhir di sana, karena Seokjin dengan barbar terbahak-bahak sembari menghempaskan tubuh untuk memeluk erat leher Namjoon, dan Namjoon yang sama kerasnya tertawa lantang sembari menahan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan sebelahnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Seokjin erat-erat._

 _—_ _Vanilla fuck._

 _Percayalah, pemandangan ini makin menyayat batin Seungcheol._

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 13 : I Don't Know_**

.

.

 _._

 _._

...

Hari sudah menjelma sangat malam. Riuh gemerisik dedaunan diiringi cicit burung-burung kecil memberi kesan mendebarkan tersendiri.

Jungkook masih bergeming di tempat, duduk di bawah pohon besar tanpa alas apapun. Memeluk kedua lutut seiring retinanya berpendar gusar, tak peduli suara Taehyung yang mendumal berisik di tengah sunyi.

"Mama, nyamuk-nyamuk ini datang lagi— _aa_ _akh_!"

Untuk setengah jam yang ia lewati tanpa suara, akhirnya Jungkook melirik si Kim. Memicing sinis memperhatikan Taehyung yang heboh memukuli nyamuk di tubuhnya.

Tak berkomentar, sang anggota kesiswaan tetap diam.

Sudah terlalu sakit kerongkongannya berteriak-teriak menyerapahi Taehyung sejak sore tadi, tangannya pun telah kelewat sakit merajami raga kurus _hyung_ nya dengan beragam pukulan. Belum lagi betisnya yang luar biasa nyeri akibat terlalu banyak berjalan.

 _Mereka tersesat_ , **_dan itu akibat Taehyung_**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

| **WCT Our Hostel** |

 _—_ _endlees tears fall, do I really need to end it with you here? —_

* * *

...

Dengan tubuh basah kuyup, Jimin menembus dinginnya hutan ketika ia musti menghentikan langkah saat menemukan sosok meringkuk di bawah pohon.

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

Keningnya si Park berkerut, matanya memicing, tubuhnya sedikit bungkuk usaha menelisik keberadaan figur itu. Hening menggerayap tatkala otaknya bergerilya, "Itu ...," napasnya tersendat pelan, " _Orang bukan_?" lalu menganga sejenak, rautnya setengah ngeri memikirkan perkataannya sendiri.

Bukan maksud menuduh, hanya saja keberadaan tersebut terlampau mencurigakan buat Jimin terima bahwa itu manusia hidup.

Tengah malam begini, di tengah hutan belantara, _siapa orang waras yang meringkuk di bawah pohon?_

Namun pernyataan lain dari rasa penasarannya membuatnya melangkah mendekat, sambil dalam hati terus merapalkan doa supaya sosok itu tidak melebur dan hilang ketika didekati.

Takut-takut penegak HAM-C itu melajukan kakinya saat hampir sampai. Terhenti beberapa meter dari sosok itu yang nyatanya tidak menghilang, separuh yakin Jimin bahwa keberadaan dekatnya bukanlah makhluk halus.

Bersama delik mengawasi, si Park mendongak ingin menyentuh manusia itu pakai ujung sepatunya yang basah kalau saja ia lupa kalau itu tidak sopan. Jadi lamat-lamat ia menunduk— _pelan dan pasti_ , bersamaan sebelah tangannya yang mengacungkan telunjuk; gemetar usaha menyentuh bahu kanan yang menelungkup.

Tangannya sudah hitungan debu nyaris menoel sosok itu, ketika bibir Jimin sudah maju mundur persis Syahrini beriring debar jantungnya yang berdegup kencang sekali.

Hampir memekik histeris saat jemarinya sukses mendarat di punggung itu.

 _'Manusia! Manusia! Ini manusia!'_ batinnya berteriak-teriak heboh dengan sepasang mata yang membelalak dramatis. Selang beberapa detik napasnya kembali seirama normal tatkala ia menarik tangannya kembali sekedar menaruhnya di depan dada merasa lega.

Kemudian hening.

Kebingungan sekarang penegak HAM-C itu, bertanya-tanya apa yang musti ia lakukan pada _manusia_ ini sekarang. Dilihat lamat-lamat, dapat Jimin yakini sosok itu salah satu siswa dari rombongan sekolahnya. Terbukti dari keberadaannya yang tertangkap di sini— _perkemahan paling dekat tempat ini ya area kamp mereka_ , dan logo kesiswaan YaGook yang tersemat pada pergelangan atasnya. Sudah sangat cukup buat Jimin pastikan ia siswa dari rombongan sekolah.

— _t_ _unggu_. Logo kesiswaan?

Kembali Jimin menelisik apa yang barusan ia lihat, sontak membuatnya berjongkok sekedar menarik sematan bahan yang melingkar di lengan atas siswa itu. Lambang emas OSIS di atas garis tiga berwarna hitam pekat— _bordiran_.

Jimin mengernyit tipis, "Kelas tiga?" bertanya pada diri sendiri namun tak butuh jawaban. Kemudian bibirnya mengerucut tipis saat mendapati hal lain, "Logonya warna emas, ketua OSIS ya?" berujar sendiri dilanjut mengangguk-angguk sok paham. _Sesaat_. Sebelum sepasang mata sipitnya membelalak lebar, "Ketua?" berbisik tak menyangka, mulutnya hampir menganga kalau saja ia tak lebih dulu berjengit heboh, "Yoongi _sunbae_?!" dan tanpa sadar reflek mengangkat wajah menelungkup di depannya, menangkupnya hangat meski dengan barbar membuat sosok itu menengadah.

Satu hal yang membuat jalur respirasi Jimin terhambat, pernapasannya terhenti, serta sepasang obsidiannya bermuara tanpa jejak. _Otaknya macet_.

Menghadapi bagaimana cantik pampangan paras teduh Yoongi yang mengisi retinanya. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga, bibirnya terbuka tipis, napasnya terengah brutal tanpa ritme— _seakan tak berdaya_ , bau alkohol terendus nyata ketika sayup-sayup dapat Jimin dengar racauan tipis siswa itu yang mengumpat sumpah serapah.

 _Bangsat_. Bagaimana bisa ketua kesiswaan super datar, super kaku, super galak, super monoton, pun super-super menyebalkan ini jadi luar biasa _indah_ dan _menyesatkan_.

Tiga garis simetris terperi; membentang di kening si Park yang berdenyut-denyut, "Dia mabuk?" tidak tau esensi dari mana, namun debar jantung Jimin berdentum nyaring sekali saat ini. Mendebarkan sensasi hangat namun sesak secara bersamaan, akalnya hilang, secara tak lumrah kepalanya mendengungkan pening luar biasa.

Menjadi tambah kacau saat lamat-lamat sosok dalam tangkupannya membuka kelopak mata, menjadikan Jimin membeku di tempat mendapati retina bening itu menembus sekembar irisnya.

Lalu hening tatkala Yoongi mengernyit, di balik pening juga kabur pandangannya ia mencoba mengenali siapa wajah yang ada di depannya. Mungkin ia terlalu mabuk sampai pangkal hidungnya mengkerut ketika kepalanya serasa kena pukul gudam besar, hingga waktu di mana dengan jelas ia bisa mengidentifikasi siapa sosok di depannya, Yoongi mesti mengedip beberapa kali. Merasa kepayahan saat wajah familiar memenuhi indra pengelihatannya, " _Jimin_ ...?"

Yang dipanggil mengedip, lantas kembali ke akal sehat saat hampir tergugu mendapati Yoongi mengenalinya.

Ada satu hal yang membuat ketua OSIS itu harus mengatup bibir rapat-rapat, menggigiti bibir bawah serampangan tatkala entah mengapa Jimin terlihat sangat menggoda kini. Rambutnya basah, wajahnya basah, lehernya basah, pun sekujur tubuhnya basah hingga kaos tipis yang dikenakannya mencetak jelas bagaimana tubuh atletis sosok itu yang tersembunyi.

Dan dari segala hal yang bisa menjadi pemandangan indah di sepasang retinanya, tubir tebal Park Jimin adalah godaan terberat untuk Yoongi saat ini. Bagaimana cara bibir itu memerah kedinginan— _namun terlampau kuat buat menggigil meski udara malam menerjang raga kuyupnya_ —seakan-akan menantangnya buat menabrak belah plum itu, mengigitinya tak berperasaan dan membuat mereka saling bercumbu hingga mentari segaris puncak kepalanya.

— _b_ _rengsek_. Sejak kapan Jimin jadi sebegini menggoda?

Seketika terbayang ciuman mereka waktu itu di gudang belakang gedung olah raga. Momen yang menjadikannya lingling dan kehilangan rasionalitas.

"Kau oke?" suara serta tatapan yang mengudara itu sarat akan kekuatiran. Yoongi menengguk liur entah buat apa, hanya karena menelisik bibir Jimin bergerak buat berbicara, "Sunbae?"

 _Bajingan, pakai apa kau bisa jadi setampan ini?_

"Hei, kau dengar aku?" kening Jimin hampir berpaut saat Yoongi tak kunjung merespon. Sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi si Min pelan hanya untuk menyadarkan ketua OSIS itu, "Mabukmu parah, dapat alkohol dari mana, hah?"

 _Jangan bicara sialan!_

"Bisa berdiri? Ayo balik ke perkemahan."

 _Mulut kotormu itu. Mau melecehkanku, ng?_

"Ya Tuhan. Sunbae. Kau bisa lihat aku 'kan? Dengar suaraku tidak?"

 _Bangsat, jangan menggodaku!_

"Min Yoongi?"

 _Persetan!_

Jimin tersentak dan seketika terbaring di tanah ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba mendorongnya, dan dengan brangasan meraup bibirnya tanpa aba-aba.

.

.

* * *

"Wonwoo-ya," si pemilik nama menoleh, mendapati Seokjin berdiri membawa papan acara dengan Namjoon yang tak lepas merangkulnya erat. Sedangkan Seungcheol mengekor di belakang mereka dengan menggumamkan tangisan dramatis teruntuk kekasihnya yang jauh di sana, serasa menjadi obat nyamuk bakar sejak mengintili Seokjin sedari tadi buat mengabsen tugas anggota kesiswaan juga bimbingan asrama— _berhubung mereka tau bahwa sang ketua OSIS menghilang._

"Bahan konsumsi buat sarapan besok lengkap?" remaja Kim itu bersuara sembari menelisik dus-dus yang sedang Woonwoo urai untuk anggota kesiswaan lain bereskan.

Si Jeon mengangguk dua kali, "Ya, Sunbae."

Seokjin mengudarakan senyum kecil sambil menceklis satu bagian di papan absennya. Hendak berbalik meneruskan tugas kalau saja Namjoon di sebelah tak bersuara duluan sambil mengedar pandang, "Mingyu mana? Tumben tidak kelihatan, biasanya selalu mengintilimu?"

Atas pertanyaan itu hening menggerayap, saat Wonwoo terdiam dengan sepasang obsidian yang berpendar kosong. Ini sudah kesekian kali orang bertanya demikian padanya, apa sebegitu jelas ekistensi Kim Mingyu terpampang di tiap waktunya berdetak?

Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa demikian, hingga saat _ini_ pun ia tak juga merasa bahwa Mingyu memang selalu menempel bagai lintah di sekitarnya.

Si Jeon paham betul siswa itu kekasihnya, tak lepas sekali pun menjauh dari tangkapan matanya, namun Wonwoo _selalu paham_ keberadaan Mingyu tak _seberharga itu_ mengisi waktu-waktunya. Tidak seperti yang orang lain bayangkan, _siswa itu_ bagai tak tampak, terlihat sekilas hanya bagai siluet beberapa menit mengisi kisah hidupnya.

 _Karena dari awal pun status mereka terjalin secara sepihak, dan pendekatan serta segala macam responnya hanya sebuah akting yang terlampau baik atas perintah Min Yoongi selama ini._

Maka saat si Kim menghilang. Wonwoo hanya merasa _biasa_ , tanpa kehilangan atau perasaan bersalah.

Namun ada sensasi ganjil tatkala Seungcheol yang menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, suaranya terdengar ogah-ogahan di tengah prahara batinnya yang kesal pada sepasang insan di depannya, "Di sana. Si makhluk dekil itu ada di sana, lagi sibuk tebar pesona."

Maka ketiga orang yang menengar hal ini lantas menoleh mengikuti arah tunjukan siswa Choi itu mengudara. Mendapati Mingyu yang sedang tertawa-tawa dikerubungi beberapa siswa yang menggodanya.

Sepasang kening Wonwoo berkerut hampir menyatu, entah apa yang salah tapi emosinya meluap saat ini. Kepalanya panas dan serasa mendidih, belum lagi hatinya yang serasa tercengkram dan terbakar.

Bagaimana bisa Mingyu terlihat sesantai itu seakan tak ada masalah di antara mereka? Berlagak biasa tanpa pikiran apa-apa? Terlampau ceria buat seorang Kim Mingyu yang selalu proktektif di sampingnya?

Bagaimana bisa Mingyu terlihat begitu saat terang-terangan mereka habis bertengkar tak kurang dari dua jam lalu?

—brengsek.

 _Bagaimana bisa Mingyu terlihat bertingkah seolah Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah ada di hidupnya?_

Apa memang ini sifat asli Mingyu sesungguhnya? Bertingkah seakan luar biasa mencintainya padahal bisa dengan mudah melupakannya? Meningglkannya dan menghapus binasa segala histori kenangan mereka? Dan— _tunggu_!

Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini.

Mengapa Wonwoo emosi? Merasa demikian di saat dirinya lah yang memperlakukan Mingyu begitu?

— _sial_.

"Ada apa denganku?" amarah dalam obsidian Wonwoo pelan-pelan berubah menjadi pendaran kosong yang hampa. Lamat-lamat menunduk menghindari panorama di sana, otaknya buntu seiring kerongkongannya terasa perih.

Sedangkan Seokjin yang mendapati perubahan sikap si Jeon, dari ujung matanya mendelik sesaat, sebelum menarik senyum kecil penuh implikasi dan berdeham dua kali. Membuat Wonwoo mendongak menahan napas.

Sang ketua asrama maju selangkah melepas rangkulan Namjoon dari pundaknya, menepuk sebelah pundak Wonwoo suportif, "Siapkan yang terbaik buat sarapan besok. Jangan sampai membuatmu menyesal," lantas mengerling genit sarat makna dan berbalik buat melenggang membawa Namjoon juga Seungcheol dari sana.

Menyisakan Wonwoo yang termangu di tempat. Masih tak mengerti maksud _sunbae_ satu tingkatnya meski paham betul Seokjin memberi implikasi lain dari prilakunya tadi.

Sampai di mana otaknya menyambar satu hal dari rentetan kalimat si Kim. Ia reflek menatap Mingyu kembali. Wonwoo tidak tau kenapa matanya berkaca-kaca mendapati kekasihnya masih sanggup tertawa riang usai mereka beradu argumen saling keras kepala.

"Jangan sampai membuatku menyesal?"— _maksudnya apa?_ '

.

.

* * *

.

 _Flashback mode: **On**._

.

.

"Hukuman apa yang cocok untuk kelinci nakal sepertimu, _hm_?— _Bunny_ _brengek yang berani cari gara-gara denganku_."

Dalam sekejap sekujur tubuh Jungkook meremang. Mendengar suara _hyung_ nya yang berbisik berat teredam di perpotongan lehernya, seiring debar jantungnya berdegup tak karuan merasakan dada telanjang Taehyung teramat hangat menempel di punggungnya, "H—Hyung ..."

"Hmm?" si Kim merespon seirama pelukannya mengerat di tubuh Jungkook. Jemarinya sedikit usil bergerak menyelusup kemeja abu-abu yang si Jeon pakai, membuat siswa itu tercekat— _menggelinjang tertahan._

"Hyu—Hyung, Hyung. Kau mau apa, Hyung?"

Mendengar suara sang _hobae_ yang terbata-bata Taehyung menarik sudut bibir pongah, mengangkat wajah dari ceruk leher Jungkook sekedar berbisik di sisi telinga si Jeon, "Mulai memberimu pelajaran?"

 _Oh Tuhan, kenapa dia musti memberi tanda tanya di akhir kalimatnya?_

Susah payah Jungkook menelan liur, terasa berat dan terlampau bulat salivanya menjalari kerongkongan, "Astaga, Hyung, jangan begini. Kalau kau marah, pukul aku saja— _jangan begini_ ," bersuara putus-putus saat menahan jemari Taehyung yang makin berani menggerayang tubuhnya.

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat. Belah bibirnya memberi kecupan kupu-kupu di sekitar leher atas anggota OSIS itu, "Kau mau aku menghajarmu?" menghirup aroma si Jeon dalam-dalam saat bibirnya terhenti di rahang bawah Jungkook, " _Boleh_?" suaranya berat, menggema terlampau intens dan seduktif. Namun nadanya terganti begitu tajam kala sudut bibirnya menarik senyum cemooh, "Kau tau momen itu yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu 'kan?"

Maka Jungkook diam. Syaraf otaknya melompong kebingungan; satu sisi ia merasa tindakan Taehyung perlu dicegah dan dihentikan, namun pada sisi lain ia terlalu takut buat bertindak.

Tak cukup berani menghadapi konsekuensi setelahnya.

Bukan berarti Jungkook takut, hanya saja ia tidak mau membuat Taehyung marah untuk kali kedua. Ia sudah meminta maaf, oleh karena itu bukan pilihan tepat apa bila ia kembali mengulang kesalahan dan meraih imbas yang sama.

Namun rasionalitasnya lebih dulu mengikis tatkala pelan-pelan Taehyung menggiring tubuhnya hingga berhadapan pada sebatang pohon besar. Sesaat ia masih tidak mengerti. Tapi ketika si Kim melepas pangutan dari tubuhnya dan lantas membuatnya berbalik, Jungkook mulai _paham_ ke mana arah pikiran Taehyung saat ini.

Saat tanpa segan-segan remaja itu menghimpitnya antara pohon dan figur kurusnya, mengungkungnya tanpa celah _sebelum_ ia sadar dan memberontak.

Lantas membuat napas si Jeon lenyap tatkala jemarinya dengan brutal menarik kerah seragam siswa itu, membuat dua kancing kemejanya lepas dan memantul di tanah. Tidak ada kilap toleransi di pendaran retina Taehyung, hanya ada hasrat dan arogansi tinggi yang mampu membuat Jungkook merasa _kecil_ di bawah kuasanya.

Sampai di mana si Jeon merasa tak berdaya saat _hyung_ nya memajukan wajah, menenggelamkan kepala di tulang selangkanya yang terekspos— _karena Taehyung menarik kerah kemejanya hingga sebelah bahunya nyaris tersaji sempurna_. Jungkook tak berontak, bisep kencang serta segala ototnya serasa lembek bersama tulang belulangnya yang sekenyal jeli. Namun tidak juga merespon, hanya terkesiap dengan reflek mendongakan kepala. Tanpa sengaja membuat Taehyung makin mudah bergerilya mengendusi kulit porselennya.

"Jungkook," helaan berat Taehyung terdengar, sebelah tangannya mencengkram kuat pinggang si Jeon ketika paham tunangannya terlalu terkejut hingga tak bisa berpijak dengan benar. Gigi-gigi rapihnya sudah gemas menggesek permukaan kulit siswa itu membuat si Jeon mendesis lirih. Mengigiti dan sesekali menghisap, sampai di mana Jungkook bisa yakini Taehyung menyeringai di atas tubuhnya; lalu bersuara semanis gula kapas, "Tak peduli sebenci apapun aku padamu, walau emosiku sudah setinggi awan, dan meski amarahku terlampau banyak menerima kelakuan kurang ajarmu di setiap waktu—" hening sejenak, membuat debar jantung Jungkook makin tak karuan berdentum-dentum nyaring. Kepalanya sudah pening pun terasa begitu berat, akan tetapi pergerakan kepala Taehyung semakin membuatnya was-was dan waspada.

Si Kim menengadah, mensibobrokan hazel tajamnya pada retina Jungkook yang berpendar ketakutan. Dapat si Jeon pastikan ada sebuah ketulusan di sana, di balik kilapan sensual dan kelamnya hasrat. Urgensi yang jelas Taehyung salurkan agar ia mengerti dan menangkapnya, maka Jungkook semakin yakin saat Taehyung membenturkan kepalanya di kening Jungkook pelan, "—kau tau aku _tidak pernah bisa_ melukaimu 'kan?" intonasi manisnya berubah jadi begitu halus dan penuh kasih sayang. Sebelah tangannya yang tadi mencengkram kerah si Jeon lamat-lamat menangkup belakang leher Jungkook dan mengelusnya hangat, "Menghajarmu bukan _manner_ ku, Kook. Dan bocah biadab sepertimu musti diberi pelajaran _lebih berat_ ketimbang hukuman _physical_."

Bola mata Jungkook membulat. Nada halus yang Taehyung kumandangkan begitu terbalik dangan seringai seduktif di air mukanya, elusan hangat di lehernya pun Jungkook rasa mulai terselip implikasi lebih sensitif.

 _Ia tau_ — ** _paham betul_** apa yang _dimaksud_ Taehyung.

"Hyung!" dalam sekejap Jungkook memekik. Air matanya sudah hampir menetes saat jemari si Kim yang mencengkram pinggangnya perlahan turun mengelus paha dalamnya, "Kau sudah janji tidak akan coba-coba perkosaku lagi, Hyung!"

Lanjutan dari teriakan Jungkook sukses menghentikan gerak Taehyung di bawah sana, hening tak lama mengudara, sebelum berandalan sekolah itu memvokalkan kekeh berat dari senyum separuhnya, "Hei," memanggil pelan sembari mengangkat kepala memisahkan kening mereka, "Kapan aku janji begitu?" sudut bibirnya makin tertarik ke atas dengan sengaja, "Bukankah yang kubilang malah _tidak janji_?" kemudian kembali terkekeh tanpa minat. Retinanya sudah menelanjangi Jungkook pelan-pelan, "Jangan memutar balik fakta, Kook. Otak _picikmu_ tidak berlaku buatku."

Berkata demikian sekedar membuat anggota kesiswaan di depannya tergugu. Keningnya berkerut tebal ingin protes, hampir mengamuk kalau saja Taehyung tidak dengan kurang ajar menarik tengkuk Jungkook hingga bibir mereka bertubrukan.

Melumat belah plum si Jeon tanpa toleransi, mengigitinya kasar dan menghisap kuat-kuat tak peduli Jungkook yang meronta dalam kungkungannya.

Taehyung berubah liar saat tak bisa mengendalikan diri buat menghimpit Jungkook makin merapat pada pohon, tangannya pada tengkuk Jungkook menahan gerak si Jeon buat melepas pangutan sepihak mereka, tangan lain Taehyung di bawah sana sudah bergerilya di celana belakangnya. Meremas tubuh bawahnya serampangan dan penuh gairah.

Tak henti-hentinya si Jeon usaha melepaskan diri, memukul tubuh Taehyung yang bisa di ia jangkau. Mencoba mendorong dada si Kim seiring mencoba lepas dari ciuman Taehyung yang makin menggila, "Le-lepas!" meski berbuah keberangasan Taehyung makin menjadi-jadi. Menguasai mulutnya mudah sekali dan Jungkook tak bisa apa-apa tatkala si Kim memainkan lidahnya di dalam sana. Nyaris kehilangan rasionalitas kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa _ini salah_ , maka dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, sebelah tangannya tergerak mencubit perut Taehyung sekuat-kuatnya membuat si Kim lantas melepaskan pangutannya demi mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Tak menyia-nyiakan keadaan, Jungkook buru-buru menyingkir. Berlari kecil lumayan jauh menjaga jarak dari Taehyung hingga di rasa cukup aman.

Ia berdiri linglung hampir tiga meter dari tunangannya, mengedar pandang hingga retinanya mendapati ranting pohon lumayan besar. Cekatan ia mengambil itu buat senjata, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat mengacung pada Taehyung yang masih membungkuk kesakitan.

Jungkook tidak peduli hal itu— _buat kali ini saja_ , biar kan Jungkook tidak peduli _apapun_ yang menimpa Kim Taehyung. Demi kebaikannya.

— _dan demi keperjakaannya_.

Mata si Jeon sudah memicing sinis, retinanya berpendar kacau bercampur kilapan air mata yang masih terbendung rapih dalam pelupuknya. Dengan kasar mengusap liur di bibirnya sebelum kembali mencengkram dahan pohon yang ia acungkan dengan kedua tangan, "Ya! _Yah_ ... kau memang bilang begitu," suaranya terputus-putus frustasi. Cukup membuat alis Taehyung berkedut, si Kim mendongak dari posisi, dan itu sukses membuat tubuh Jungkook makin menegakkan tubuh bersiap siaga.

Ia tidak pernah takut pada Taehyung sebenarnya. Hanya saja untuk beberapa hal, kadang kala Taehyung luar biasa menyeramkan dan tak bisa terkendali.

"Tapi setidaknya kau sudah janji pada mama-papa tidak akan macam-macam padaku! Kau juga sudah janji ke paman dan bibi 'kan?!" tinggi suaranya sudah nyaris berteriak. Ia ingin memaki dengan seluruh oktaf yang ia miliki, namun kerongkongannya perih; pun bibirnya terlanjur sakit sebab gigi Taehyung menjamah mulutnya terlalu kasar. Taehyung sendiri tak membalas, aura serta raut ekspresinya tetap monoton pada tingkah sebelumnya. Namun tatkala dengan perlahan ia mengacuhkan nyeri di permukaan perut sekedar berdiri tegak dengan penuh arogansi, yang ia dapati justru kepanikan menjadi-jadi Jungkook yang mengawan, remaja Jeon itu tersingkap dan tanpa sadar berseru nyaring sengan tangan yang gemetar, "Laki-laki harus menepati janjinya! Kalau ingkar, potong saja anunya!"

Sukses membuat Taehyung mematung. Air mukanya berubah datar sekarang.

Sampai Jungkook melanjut pelan usai menggigiti bibir bawah, "Ka— _kau_ , kau yang bilang begitu padaku, _dulu_."

Kemudian hening.

Sesaat hingga gema tawa Taehyung mengudara— _sinis dan penuh bualan_ , "Astaga, aku tidak menyangka. Ajaran sesatku segitu terserap ke memorimu, _hm_?" kemudian mengatup bibir. Dengan senyum miring terus terpatri ia mulai berjalan menghampiri si Jeon, "Hei, Kook. Kau tidak mengungkit ini waktu di asrama tempo hari? Kenapa sekarang mengungkitnya?"

Jungkook terdiam. Langkah Taehyung berdentum-dentum di telinganya ibarat hitungan waktu menunggu ajal, gerak acuh Taehyung serta tatapan remaja itu yang berubah lebih santai membuatnya makin takut dan kebingungan.

"Yah, persetan yang kukatakan dulu-dulu. Secara resmi bukankah aku sudah mengingkari janjiku?"

"Tidak, Hyung! Waktu itu—" Jungkook menyahut cepat. Tangannya yang memegang ranting pohon semakin bergetar tak karuan, tak lama ia menunduk bersuara lirih, "— _waktu itu aku yang salah_. Kalau aku tidak membantahmu, itu tidak akan terjadi 'kan? Ja—jadi bukan masalah, kau tidak melanggar janjimu."

Gerak kaki Taehyung terhenti karena itu. Jarak satu meter sebelum ia sampai di hadapan Jungkook sesungguhnya, dengan benar menelisik anggota OSIS kesayangannya yang terlihat menyedihkan kini.

Kemejanya terbuka di dua kancing teratas; merosot hingga nyaris memampangkan bahunya lebar-lebar. Bagian bawah kemejanya tersingkap berantakan. Di sepanjang leher hingga tulang selangka bagian depan tubuhnya terperi bercak kemerahan tipis mahakaryanya, belum lagi wajah menggemaskan Jungkook yang sensual.

 _Sialan_.

Dan lagi, rambut tak karuannya dengan belah bibir terbuka bengkak, juga keringatnya itu— _Tuhan_ , jangan salahkan Taehyung kalau ia berfantasi kotor sekarang.

"Pft—" namun ketimbang mengungkap betapa indah Jungkook saat ini dalam bingkai matanya. Si Kim justru menahan tawa saat menyadari apa yang Jungkook katakan sebelumnya. Kembali ia melangkah. Membuat Jungkook makin bergetar penuh adrenalin, "Hei! Hei! Yang tempo hari itu kita _sama-sama_ _salah_ , dan terlepas itu, urusan janji dengan siapa yang mulai kegaduhan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya," jeda, kembali ia terkekeh sengau, "Yang mengambil sumpah aku, Kook. _Bukan kau_ ," arogansi berkumandang dari bagai mana cara Taehyung melangkah, "Jadi orang yang rasionalitasnya kecilpun pasti paham kalau aku _sudah melanggar_ janjiku."

Dan Jungkook kembali diam atas pernyataan lugas _hyung_ nya. Membeku di tempat tanpa bisa berkata-kata, otaknya berubah hampa, hanya memenuhi figur Taehyung dalam jarak pandangnya hingga tak menyadari bahwa sosok itu sudah berada tepat di depannya. Menjangkau ranting besar yang ia pegang dengan sebelah tangan, "Dan, _eey_ , memang kata siapa kali ini aku yang bakal mulai?" matanya memicing buas, "Aku kelepasan tadi— _jadi jangan kepedean_. Kau yang salah, kau yang dihukum."

Jungkook mengedip saat kinerja otaknya kembali berfungsi. Jantungnya berdebar keras sekali menyadari betapa menawan Taehyung _nya_ yang seperti ini. Tanpa lapisan benang yang membalut raga kurusnya, membuat bisep tipis di lengan remaja itu terpampang, raga rampingnya yang menawan, belum lagi warna kecoklatan yang seakan menggoda buat dijamah.

Jungkook baru berpikir mungkin otaknya sudah tidak waras beberapa saat lalu, karena menolak keindahan semacam ini yang hendak mengungkung di atasnya. Membuatnya mengerang kepayahan, membimimbingnya dengan benar hingga mendesahkan namanya, dan menjerumuskannya pada jurang dosa kenikmatan.

Yah, mungkin Jungkook sudah gila.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tetaplah siswa SMU yang masih terlampau inosen buat berpikir hubungan intim di atas ranjang. Terlebih melakukannya ditengah hutan ketika paksaan menjadi awal mula pengalaman bercintanya. _Tidak_ , otak Jungkook _bisa_ lebih waras dari itu. Tidak mungkin ia mengorbankan _segalanya_ sekedar membiarkan dirinya terjerumus dalam gilanya hasrat sesaat.

"Ma—maksudmu, Hyung?" retinanya berpendar kebingungan, obsidiian besar itu berkaca-kaca tak mengerti.

Maka dengan sekali sentak Taehyung menarik ranting yang jungkook pegang dengan sebelah tangan. Membuat siswa itu tertarik, melangkah kacau hampir tersungkur hanya untuk kembali berdiri tegak, lebih dekat dengannya.

"Berlutut," berat suara Taehyung tersuara. _Hazel_ nya terpancar bias amarah tak kasat mata, emosi mengungkungnya namun terlapis celaan omong kosong dengan maksud gamblang ingin melecehkan Jungkook.

" _Ng_?" banyak sekali Jungkook mengedip. Masih tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyung menyuruhnya demikian.

Namun ekspresi bingungnya lantas berubah kaku ketika ia membeku. Tepat di detik usai Taehyung memajukan wajah, berbisik di depan wajahnya dengan senyum pongah mengudara, "Berikan aku _blowjob_."

 _Adalah waktu di mana salah satu dari mereka musti bersjud di hadapan lainnya._ Menunduk dengan geranyaman tertahan dan rintih sakit dari kerongkongan yang tertohok terlalu perih.

Karena Jungkook berubah beringas dengan tanpa aba-aba melepas cengkramannya dari ranting pohon, dan dengan penuh emosi mendaratkan tinju di rahang bawah Taehyung hingga ramaja itu terjelembab di bawah kakinya. Lantas membungkuk sekedar meraih leher Taehyung buat ia cekik penuh emosi.

— _Kim Taehyung, dosa apa si Jeon padamu sampai dilecehkan begini terang-terangan_?

"Jung—Jungkook! Le-lepash, i-ini sak—it. Kau, mau mem—bunuhku, hah?!"

"Iya! Kalau iya kenapa?! _Bangsat_ , hanya karena aku lebih muda darimu kau kira bisa melecehkanku begitu, hah?! Aku diam selama ini karena aku mencintaimu, tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti jalang—brengsek! Mati saja sekalian!"

"Jung—kook! _Napasku_ , na-napasku!"

.

.

 _Flashback mode: **Off**._

.

.

* * *

Entah untuk kali ke berapa Jimin kembali menggigiti bibirnya canggung, masih tak menyangka Min Yoongi kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka setelah waktu itu.

Usai kejadian tiba-tiba barusan, Yoongi dengan tanpa dosanya melepas pangutan panas mereka. Menyuruh Jimin duduk dan dengan _sama_ tanpa dosa bersandar pada bahu sempit si Park buat ia jadikan bantal.

— _ya,_ _mungkin Yoongi terlampau mabuk._

Mereka bersandar pada pohon yang sama, dan _aneh_ , Jimin tidak keberatan diperlakukan begini oleh sang ketua OSIS. Padahal ia tau betul dirinya punya begitu banyak stok _kebencian_ teruntuk Min Yoongi. Maka dirinya sungguh-sungguh tidak paham kenapa ia hanya berdiam diri ketika sosok itu membelenggunya dalam ciuman mendominasi.

Pun semakin tidak paham pada satu hal; _adalah debar jantungnya yang mengapa bisa berdentum sekeras ini_?

"Berhenti mengganggu pikiranku," Jimin mendelik, prahara di batinnya lenyap saat racauan tidak jelas Yoongi mengganggu indra pendengarannya, "Aku sudah menciummu. Jangan muncul lagi, Jimin— _jangan muncul lagi_ ," kening si Park berkedut-kedut, sepasang retinanya memicing tak mengerti. Dan lantas menganga ketika Yoongi melanjuti, "Cebol, mukamu jelek," sepasang obsidian si Park membelalak, nyaris memaki-maki ketua kesiswaan itu dengan seribu kata _bantet,_ _pendek_ , _tidak tau diri_ , _sialan,_ dan semacamnya. Namun enggan tatkala suara Yoongi kembali terdengar separuh frustasi, "Jangan muncul lagi, aku bisa gila!"

Lantas Jimin mengerjap, air mukanya lebih santai tanpa kerut sebal dan emosi. Ingin membalas perkataan siswa itu, tapi tidak jadi saat ia memutuskan lebih baik mendengarkannya.

Hening ketika Yoongi tak kunjung mengudarakan suara lagi, matanya masih memejam nyaman. Namun hening terpecah tatkala ia bergumam, "— _s_ _uka Namjoon_."

Sukses membuat Jimin kembali mendelik, hampir menoleh menatap Yoongi di pundaknya, "Apa?" akhirnya menanggapi karena terlampau penasaran.

"Suka Namjoon. Aku suka Namjoon," Yoongi mengulang ucapannya lebih keras, namun tak lantas membuat dua kelopak matanya terbuka.

Jimin tidak tau apa lagi yang salah, dentuman nyaring di dadanya berubah menjadi nyeri luar biasa. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mencengkram hatinya kuat-kuat mendengar pernyataan Yoongi menggelitik indra pendengarannya.

"Cinta pertamaku, cinta pandangan pertamaku," kembali Yoongi bersuara. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mampu terdiam sekarang, membulatkan hati buat mendengarkan curahan si Min saja sekarang. Karena ia tau, meski tidak paham mengapa, hatinya sudah terlalu _hancur_ sekedar menyuarakan tanggapan, "Aku suka Namjoon dari awal Seokjin memperkenalkanku padanya. Persahabatan kami berlima masih terlampau polos waktu itu— _aku suka Namjoon_ , sukaaa sekali. Bahkan itu sebab aku menerima uluran Seokjin buat bergabung pada ikatan persahabatan mereka," suaranya terdengar berseri-seri ketika bicara demikian. Namun lantas terganti sendu tatkala melanjuti, " _Tapi Namjoon suka Seokjin_ , Seokjin juga. Dan mereka berpacaran tanpa tau kalau aku cinta mati pada Namjoon," senyum getir terpampang di air mukanya, "Aku harus bagaimana Jimin? Beragam usahaku sia-sia buat mengikhlaskan mereka. Seokjin sahabat baikku, walaupun brengsek dia itu _sangat-sangat_ baik, Namjoon _sangat_ pantas mendapatkannya, mereka cocok dalam segala hal," Jimin tersentak ketika hangat menyentuh bahunya, ada sensasi basah lain di antara pakaian kuyup yang ia kenakan, "— _tapi_ _aku suka Namjoon._ "

Jantung Jimin teremas kuat-kuat, tangannya mengepal ketika dirinya bingung mesti berbuat apa. Ia tidak paham, dan tidak pernah tau bagaimana cara menenangkan orang seperti Soonyoung. Namun merasakan figur Yoongi yang biasa terpampang tegar dengan wajah sedatar tembok menjadi begini rapuh, _membuatnya kecewa karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa_.

Akal sehatnya hampir hilang buat memeluk si Min kalau saja Yoongi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, "—dan kau datang," jeda, "Aku menyimpan perasaan begitu besar pada Namjoon, mencintainya tanpa peduli konsekuensi. Selama ini. _Dan kau datang_ ," perlahan dapat Jimin rasa pergerakan Yoongi di pundaknya, tak lagi bersandar padanya ketika meraih rahangnya lembut membuat mereka bersitatap, "Aku mau menangkis semuanya, tapi kenyataan terlalu membaniku," tersendat Yoongi bicara ketika terang-terangan air matanya menetes di depan wajah Jimin, " _Kau datang, Jimin_. Membuat ingatanku akan Namjoon mengikis, membuat kesedihanku atas Namjoon perlahan pudar. Kau Jim— _kau datang_."

Jimin tau dirinya _benci_ Yoongi, namun entah kenapa menyaksikan air mata siswa itu menetes begitu banyak membuatnya _sakit_ luar biasa. Terlebih saat nalarnya sadar air mata itu tertumpah untuk menangisi lelaki lain. Dan Jimin merasa ada suatu ektasi yang tak bisa ia definisikan saat Yoongi mengukir senyum manis di wajahnya yang terluka, "Si Cebol jelek penegak HAM-C yang membuatku frustasi. Park Jimin datang, membuat cintaku pada Namjoon _menipis pelan-pelan._ "

Jantung Jimin berdesir hangat, kembali berdentum-dentum liar mendengar pernyataan sang ketua OSIS.

 _Mungkin Yoongi terlalu mabuk_ , namun segala ucapan di luar rasionalitasnya adalah kenyataan terpendam yang selama ini siswa itu tutup-tutupi. Ini nyata, perasaan Yoongi nyata selayak dirinya yang telah mengakui bahwa wajah manis ketua OSIS itu ialah opium kebahagiaannya, _candu atas segala kewarasannya_.

Menjadi benar-benar _nyata_ ketika Yoongi memajukan wajah, memejamkan mata dan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Tanpa emosi, hanya ciuman lembut yang manis. Menyalurkan betapa usahanya menyampaikan segenap isi hati pada si Park.

"Jadi berhenti ganggu pikiranku, Jimin. Aku tidak mau jatuh hati padamu."

.

.

* * *

Ya, Taehyung sudah berganti mode sejak beberapa jam lalu, akibat aksi brutal Jungkook yang membuat isi kepalanya korslet mendadak. Menyisakan Taetae idiot yang tidak bisa apa-apa (selain menyusahkan si Jeon) kini.

Jungkook mendengus, menggoyangkan lengan kirinya ketika seekor nyamuk mendarat di sana, membuat serangga itu lekas terbang dan mencari mangsa baru _—nah, mangsa barunya Taehyung, **dan itu luar biasa salah**._

Karena sesaat ketika ia mendarat di kening si Kim, adik dari Kim Seokjin itu terdiam sesaat. Melirik keningnya hingga sepasang retinanya menjuling ke atas. Dilanjut mengeluarkan _kamehameha_ dari segenap pori-pori dalam punggungnya, seiring mengepalkan jemari kanan— _mengambil ancang-ancang_ , dan dengan sekuat tenaga mengarahkan telapak tangan ke keningnya sendiri.

Lalu Taehyung diam sesaat _lagi_ , dengan tangan masih di kening ia memperhatikan sang nyamuk yang terbang menghindari telapak besarnya. Mengikuti lewat sekembar netra bagaimana cara terbang seekor serangga yang seakan menertawakannya, meledek serta mencemoohnya. _Sesaat_. Sebelum nyamuk itu mengedip genit, bergeol-geol ala Seungkwan dan terbang tinggi— _menghilang di langit malam_ , menyadarkan Taehyung bahwa keningnya kini berdenyt-denyut sakit akibat pukulannya sendiri.

 _Dan itu sanggup untuk membuatnya histeris._

Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah menangkup keningnya dengan kedua tangan, menjatuhkan kepala pada tubuh Jungkook di sebelahnya. Menyelusup barbar lalu berhisteria di sana, "Sakit! Jungkook— _sakit_ , ya Tuhan! Jungkooook!"

Si Jeon yang terkejut lantas merenggangkan pelukannya pada lutut, menerima bobot kepala sang _hyung_ yang tenggelam di antara sepasang kaki juga tubuhnya.

"Jungkook, Jungkook. Aduh! Kepalaku sakit— _Jungkook_! Sakit— _aaa_!"

Si Jeon gelagapan, berusaha mendorong kepala Taehyung namun siswa itu enggan beranjak, "Minggir, Hyung. Astaga, Kepalamu berat!"

"Sakit! Sakit! Jungkook sakit!"

"Aku tidak peduli, menyingkir sana. Jauh-jauh dariku!"

"Tidak mau, Jungkook. Sakit— _appo_!"

"Berisik! Itu 'kan ulahmu sendiri. Jangan cengeng, Hyung, kau berandalan."

"Jungkook sakit, kau tidak kasihan, hah?! Kepalaku sakit— _aduuuh_!"

"Jangan berlebihan, Hyung. Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli!"

"Jahat! _Jungkook jahat_! Kepalaku sakit, Jungkook. Ini sakit seperti habis kena pukul."

"Ya Tuhan, kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana _sih_ —"

"Jungkook sakiiit, sakit Jungkooook!"

Sementara Taehyung terus meracau memanggil namanya sembari mengusak kepala masuk makin ke dalam tubuh si Jeon. Jungkook sendiri tak lagi bisa berkata-kata, mulai merasa janggal saat ada sensasi merinding dari sekujur bulu halus di tubuhnya. Napasnya tercekat, tanpa sadar mengigiti bibir bawah serampangan ketika punggung tangan Taehyung menyentuh selangkangannya.

Tangan kanan Jungkook terangkat, berusaha menyentuh punggung Taehyung namun siswa Kim itu malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, "Hyung-Hyung-Hyung, jangan seperti ini, Hyung," kalimatnya terlampau capat tersuara dari napasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Kepalanya pening mendadak membayangkan wajah _hyung_ nya mendarat di sana tanpa alih-alih.

Ia tau betul otaknya terlampau kotor untuk sosok yang kini terlampau polos, melakukan ini tanpa berpikir ke hal negatif apapun. _Tapi tetap saja_ , nyaris segala sesuatu tentang Kim Taehyung selalu terhubung dengan _kebangsatan_ batin serta sanubari sosok itu, figur sensual yang bisa mengungkung serta mendominsasinya di manapun.

Maka Jungkook merasa berdosa karena libidonya naik tatkala _hyung_ nya bergumam lirih teredam apitan tubuhnya, "Sakit, Jungkook. _Appoyo_ ..."

Terlalu menggemaskan. Prilaku serta suara Taehyung dalam mode idiot selalu membuatnya ingin menangis, sebab sosok itu terlampau menggairahkan dengan prilaku submisifnya. Tapi si Jeon sadar betul sebagaimana pun sang _hyung_ bisa didominasi dalam mode ini, sosok itu tetaplah Kim Taehyung yang bisa membalik keadaan dalam sekejap.

Jadi ditengah-tengah ia menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang _hyung_ nya, Jungkook mendongak menahan tawa atas carcaan, menertawai nasibnya yang tak pernah bisa mengendalikan raga cantik sosok yang begitu ia sukai.

Tangan kanan yang tak memeluk lutut ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung separuh kesal, "Iya, iya. Aku tau kau sakit, tapi jangan begini, Hyung."— _aku horny_.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

.

Hai sayang-sayangkuh! =w= WCT-OH update yeees, ada yang kangen ga? (Ga!ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ)

Maapkeun dedek yang ngupdatenya lamaaa banget, ku sempet malaes banget ngadepin ini ff gara-gara ga nemu waktu pas buat naruh konflik di masing-masing pairing. Belom lagi itu ya mereka saling hubungan satu sama laen TT kupusyiiing~ (Bodoamat ga nanya!ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ)

Muehehehe =w=

Dan ya, maapkeun juga belom bisa bales review TT hidupku lagi diambang males banget ini (Males mulu Li jadi orang?!ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ) Duh duh duh =3= jangan pada marah yaaa. Tapi makasih banget loh buat review kalian, dedek tuh ya tadinya ga mau lanjutin ini ff, udah males kuadrat gegara castnya kebanyakan =w= Tapi pas kubaca ulang komentar-komentar cetar kalian yang serasa ngajak ribut itu, ga tau kenapa ku jadi syedih banget, serasa ngecewain buat kalian nunggu sigini lama TT huhuhu ... maapkeun dedek plisss ... (Ga! Ga dimaapin!ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ)

=w= Mueheee ... maapin ah, pokonya maapin ga mau tau!

.

 **PS** (1) **:** Ini buat kalian yang minta VKook momentnyaヽ(=w=)ﾉ Dedek ga bilang ya kalo bakal pure fokus ke satu pairing, kubilangnya cuma _lebih fokus_. Jadi jangan protes =3=

 **PS** (2) **:** Begini doang mah kaga musti sampe naek rated 'kan ya? =w=

 **PS** (3) **:** _Rate M it's not my style_! =3= muehehehe, jangan protes juga! Kubelum legal, nanti aja kalo udah dapet KTP rate Mnya :v

 **PS** (4) **:** Emak gua ga nongol-nongol ya? =3= duh duh, itu orang ke mana sih?

 **PS** (5) **:** Semua typo yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

.

 _See you again in **chapter 14**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for: Follows, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter 12.**

* * *

 **And spesial cintah buat** **:**

| **majumundurcantik** | **SherryMC** ❤ | **Axrine Scott** | **Hannie** | **HameChang** |

| **Kurnia789** | **Pongpongie** | **yoongiena** | **Jeontioh714** | **bangtaninmylove** |

| **yxnghua** | **XiayuweLiu** | **emma** ❤ | **9094** ❤ | **m-forverkwan** |

| **kimrin** ❤ | **yui** ❤ | **Liony Liem** ❤ | **Zizisvt** | **naiseuji** |

| **VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11** | **Rekuki** ❤ | **Notyou002** | **Lissanien** ❤ | **itsathenazi** ❤ |

| **svtlovers** ❤ | **Mrs. EvilGameGyu** | **KEROROHG** | **jiyoo13** |

— _to all **Guess** undetect _

.

Aku cinta kalian sepenuh jiwa ragaku(?) =3= muah muah

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[06-03-2017]


	16. Chapter 14 : Not Today

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _Terlalu menggemaskan. Prilaku serta suara Taehyung dalam mode idiot selalu membuatnya ingin menangis, sebab sosok itu terlampau menggairahkan dengan prilaku submisifnya. Tapi si Jeon sadar betul sebagaimana pun sang_ _hyung_ _bisa didominasi dalam mode ini, sosok itu tetaplah Kim Taehyung yang bisa membalik keadaan dalam sekejap._

 _Jadi ditengah-tengah ia menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang_ _hyung_ _nya, Jungkook mendongak menahan tawa atas carcaan, menertawai nasibnya yang tak pernah bisa mengendalikan raga cantik sosok yang begitu ia sukai._

 _Tangan kanan yang tak memeluk lutut ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung separuh kesal, "Iya, iya. Aku tau kau sakit, tapi jangan begini, Hyung."_ — _aku horny_.'

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 14 : Not Today_**

.

.

 _._

.

...

"Kwan-ah. Bangun—hei, Boo?" sedikit kasar Hansol menepuk-nepuk punggung Seungkwan yang masih tengkurap dalam lelap, usaha menyadarkan siswa itu dari alam bawah sadar.

Sekarang pukul satu dini hari. Seluruh pengurus OSIS juga asrama sibuk berpencar membangunkan siswa-siswi di area kamp masing-masing. Menggabungkan mereka yang masih separuh waras di satu lapangan luas tengah arena. Tapi Hansol terus tinggal di sini sedari tadi; duduk di sisi si Boo yang tidur tanpa gerak, hanya memperhatikan siswa itu dan sesekali tertawa sendiri. Memejam sebentar sambil memeluk lutut saat dirasa matanya mulai berat karena kantuk. Tapi ketika ponselnya bergetar di saku celana, Hansol lantas terbangun atas lelap setangah jamnya.

Info dari Wonwoo _sunbae_ masuk, memberi kabar soal ajuan Kim Seokjin yang mewakili sang ketua OSIS; buat memerintah seluruh anggota kesiswaan juga pengurus asrama berkumpul keseluruhan. Tapi si Choi tak bergeming, terlampau malas untuk keluar dari zona nyamannya di dalam tenda brandalan sekolah. Hingga nyaris lima belas menit kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar, Wonwoo menanyai keberadaannya, dan memberi tau soal mereka yang diberi titah buat membangunkan seluruh siswa di area kamp lelaki. Maka setelah membalas pesan dari kakak tingkatnya, satu _siswa_ yang pertama kali inisiatif ia bangunkan adalah _Seungkwan_.

Satu isi Hansol tidak tau, mungkin ini derivasi karena sekarang si Boo adalah murid YaGook yang ada paling dekat dengannya. Sisi lain lagi Hansol tau betul, bahwa bukan cuma itu alasan yang ia punya. Tapi ...

 _Apa?_

"Boo Seungkwan, _ireona_ —halo?" oke, memang kata orang Choi Hansol mempunyai stok kesabaran melebihi rata-rata remaja seusianya. Tapi apa mesti Seungkwan menguji ini sekarang? _Please_ , sudah setengah jam lewat dari kali pertama suara Hansol tervokal membangunkan siswa itu, namun si Boo sama sekali tak memberi tanda-tanda bahwa ia makhluk hidup yang bergerak. Malah gerak-gerik siswa ini cenderung semakin menyamankan posisi tidur.

Oke, mungkin ini sebab-akibat kenapa anggota gang gila sekolah selalu datang kesiangan. Tidak peduli kalau tempat tinggal mereka ada di gedung sebelah. Karena nyatanya, bahkan orang yang selalu bangun paling awal di antara keenam orang itu, begini kepala batu buat disadarkan dari mimpi.

"Astaga!" Hansol menganga, nyaris menggeplak kepala Seungkwan kalau saja yang dimaksud tidak lebih dulu membalik tubuh jadi telentang. Memampangkan panorama tak senonoh, figur absurd si Boo yang terpasung ke retina Hansol jelas-jelas.

Siswa Choi itu tak berkedip tatkala isi kepalanya mendidih akibat _gemas_ juga _geram_ , sampai saat di mana gigi-gigi rapihnya bergemelatuk—kesal bukan main, Hansol menggeram tertahan sebelum menunduk buat menggusak rambutnya frustasi, "YaTuhan! Boo, kau tidur atau mati hah?!"

Lalu tanpa minat melanjutkan aksi lebih lama, si Choi _nyaris_ mengambil inisiatif buat menggeret-geret Seungkwan sampai lapangan—untung ia ingat bahwa siswa ini punya lima kawan yang siap menjaggal kepalanya, kalau berani macam-macam pada sahabat semok mereka.

— _yah_ , membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan.

Maka Hansol mengambil inisiatif yang lebih _mengamankan nyawa_. Buru-buru membopong Seungkwan ala-ala _bridal_ berhubung di luar sana, lewat _speaker_ volume tiga, sang ketua asrama sudah memerintah buat semuanya berkumpul kurang dari tiga menit, atau akan mendapati sanksi.

Tidak mudah memang—si Boo berat, _sumpah_. Tapi ini pilihan terakhir kecuali ia mau mereka dipermalukan Seokjin di depan umum, tanpa sehelai benangpun.

 _Benar_ , anggap saja pikiran Hansol sudah kelewat kacau efek kurang tidur. Karena sesungguhnya ia bisa pergi seorang diri tanpa perlu susah payah menggendong Seungkwan, tindakan sesat, sebab pada kenyataan— _hukuman atau apalah_ , bukan lagi sesuatu yang akan dipusingkan si Boo buat diterima lapang dada. Dan otaknya benar-benar sudah kacau, lantaran ia berusaha menyelamatkan diva gila yang bahkan tidak lagi peduli apa itu aturan.

Hingga Choi Hansol menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh peserta kemping, tepat di pijakan pertama saat ia keluar dari tenda para berandalan sekolah.

— _sambil_ _membopong Boo Seungkwan di kedua tangan_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

| **WCT Our Hostel** |

 _—_ _not today, someday a flowers gonna wilt_ _—_

* * *

...

"Hei kawanan kadal, lihat Taehyung tidak?" suara Hoseok tervokal lagi, serasa mengajak ribut pada beberapa siswa yang bergerombol di satu sisi kemah. Gelengan kompak kembali menyahut buat kesekian kali, usai yang ditanyai saling pandang melempar sarat tanya. Kesal juga dengan kelakuan siswa Jung itu, tapi mau bagaimana pun, mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan salah satu anak paling bermasalah di sekolah. Maka helaan napas si mulut ember terembus panjang, sebelum melempar senyum kecut pada mereka, "Yasudah, terimakasih."

Siswa-siswa itu mengangguk, membiarkan Hoseok berbalik dan mencari korban baru buat ia tanyai soal keberadaan kawannya.

Kira-kira sudah lewat satu setengah jam siswa Jung itu terus begini. Titah dari ketua asrama membuatnya masih terus bersabar mengitari satu area kemping sekedar mencari kawan setengah idiotnya. Sampai dipenghujung rasa lelah, akhirnya ia menyerah, menggeret langkah malas ke depan barisan di tengah kamp, sekedar berdiri kesal di hadapan Seokjin yang asik menggelayut-glayut manja di lengan Namjoon. Cuma untuk mengiseingi Seungcheol yang jadi batu, memegangi kardus terbuka berisi kostum. Agar si Choi makin meraung-raung histeris meratapi nasip asmaranya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggilan awal Hoseok langsung mengalihkan pandang Seokjin serta dua _sunbae_ lain di sana. Tanggapan yang _diujari_ hanya dengungan tipis dengan tampang horor. Si Jung mengernyit jijik buat sesaat, mendapati muka ekstrim abang kelasnya, lobang hidung Hoseok melonggar seketika. Sebelum wajah tampannya kembali dihiasi raut malas, "Tidak ketemu! Tidak ada yang tau! Dan aku sudah tidak peduli! Terserah deh si idiot itu mau bawa Jeon Jungkook ke mana— _aku lelah Hyung_! Tolong mengerti dan pahami ini! Toh masih banyak siswa yang _lebih penting_ buat dicari—ketua kesiswaan brengsek itu misalnya? _Nah_ , ini orang memang ke mana, hah?! Di saat acara penting begini malah kabur, _hilang_ , _enyah_ , _lenyap_ , _apa deh namanya_ —kenapa tidak musnah saja dari dulu-dulu?! Memang harus sekarang? Dikesempatan seperti ini? Dia sengaja mau buat murid-murid yang ikut pada buat mesum berjamaah, apa—ketua apanya?! Orang itu cuma bajingan cebol yang tidak punya rasa tanggung jawab!"

Ocehan kesal Hoseok justru ditanggapi tampang-tampang sok inosen, dari tiga abang kelas di depannya yang habis saling pandang.

Kemudian dengan arahan tak berdosa, Seokjin membalas sambil menyerahkan satu set pakaian yang ia ambil dari dalam dus Seungcheol, tanpa minat menanggapi satu arah pembicaraan, "Yasudah, kalau begitu pakai ini dan pergi sana ke posisimu."

Siswa Jung yang dimaksud mendecih sekilas, merampas keji barang sodoran Seokjin. Sumpah, kalau saja ia diberi wahyu sebagai penerima kitab Death Note oleh Tuhan, tolong pastikan nama Kim Seokjin tertera di sana dengan sebab kematian _overdosis bulu babi_.

Seperginya Hoseok memasuki area hutan, tiga orang yang tadi menghadapnya menghela napas lega luar biasa. Berunung siswa _mulut ember_ itu tidak lagi bertanya macam-macam, atau bahkan menuntut keras segala tanda tanya di kepalanya. Bisa jadi hal ini berhujung pada konsekuensi yang tidak diinginkan.

Jung Hoseok dengan mulut toanya itu _musibah_ , _Man_. Apa lagi ditambah jiwa paparazinya ... _bruh_ —bahaya, ini lebih dari _sekedar_ bencana.

Helaan napas Seungcheol baru mengalun habis, terlepas dari masalah Hoseok dan mencoba _persetan_ dengan _duo_ menyebalkan di depannya, saat udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menggumpal jadi zat adiktif yang salah persepsi. _Sangat menyesakkan_ , dan terasa tak layak hirup lagi. Ketika tak jauh di sana, kegaduhan riuh terjadi mengundang sepasang obsidiannya membelalak heboh. Mendapati adik semata wayangnya— _kebanggaannya_ , bocah yang tumbuh dengan kasih sayang penuh dari seorang _hyung_ sepertinya. Menggendong kudanil betina menuju ke arahnya.

— _panorama tragis_ _dan miris_.

"Tuhan ... cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan untukku? Apa hal begini termasuk dari kasih sayang juga anugerahmu? Kalau iya ... _terimakasih_. Tapi _sungguh_ , aku tidak perlu ... oh adikku yang tampan—CHOI HANSOL OTAKMU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS, HAH?! BUANG JAUH-JAUH BADAK KARNIVORA ITU, BRENGSEK!"

.

.

* * *

"Hei!" seruan tidak ramah ini sedikit menyalak, sontak mengalihkan fokus Mingyu juga beberapa siswa yang mengerubungi si Kim. Belum lagi siswi-siswi centil yang turut hadir melengkapi padatnya pengagum di sekitaran remaja itu. Sebab ajuan kumpul dari Kim Seokjin bermakna buat tempat kamp lelaki juga perempuan.

Nyaris berjengit dari tempat duduk ketika ia mendapati Jeon Wonwoo di ujung matanya. Berpadu wajah tanpa ekspresi, siswa itu berdiri angkuh seperti biasa. Meski begini, sama sekali tak menampik debaran jantung Mingyu berdentum-dentum nyaring menyaksikan figur si Jeon menghampirinya _lebih dulu_.

Jujur saja, ini baru beberapa jam. Tapi ia tidak tau—mungkin efek _terbiasa_ , atau sebab nyaman _yang di luar nalar_.

Omong kosong soal _topeng_ senyum cerah dan gelak tawa. _Mood_ nya hancur begitu curam sekedar berjauhan segini lama dengan sosok itu, abang kelas yang susah payah ia kejar setengah mampus, mendapatinya dengan paksaan, dan benar-benar merasa bodoh karena mereka mesti _begini_ hanya karena saling keras kepala.

"Hm, aku?" dengan pura-pura bingung Mingyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Meski paham betul arah retina Wonwoo mengacung; cuma terhempas padanya.

Oke, si Kim sialan ini sedang berlagak sok polos rupanya. Wonwoo menghela napas pelan menetralisir emosional, "Iya, bisa bicara sebentar?" retinanya sengaja berpendar menelisik satu persatu siswa yang bergerumul di sana. Peduli setan tatapan sinis mereka, " _Berdua saja_."

Tudingan sengit makin memburu menghakiminya. Belum lagi dengusan kesal yang menggebu-gebu. Mereka sudah menahan Mingyu lewat bisikan barbar buat mengacuhkan saja Jeon Wonwoo— _tapi tak mempan_ , karena tanpa mempedulikan mereka, si Kim bangkit sambil menarik senyum kecil di sudut bibir, "Oke," lalu berjalan mendahului kekasihnya.

.

.

* * *

Jihoon masih di sana, ruang di mana ia mengobati luka-luka Soonyoung. Hanya sesekali melangkah ke area lain, lalu bergegas, buat kembali ke tempat yang sama. Untuk pertama kali di kehidupan fana seorang Lee Jihoon, kali ini ia _merasa bersalah_ dan _mengiba_ , sadar betul bahwa dirinya bertanggung jawab penuh buat _keseluruhan_ luka-luka pada tubuh dan sekujur wajah si Kwon.

Di sebelah Soonyoung yang sedang terbaring—sudah terlelap nyaris tiga jam, Jihoon serius mendandani wajahnya sendiri. Ini titah dari sang ketua asrama, memaksanya begini, atau si keparat Kim satu itu bakal mengadukan tingkah diktatornya ke Soonyoung pada Presdir Lee. _Bagus_ , kalau ayahnya tau ia menghajar habis-habisan salah satu _results_ terbaik sekolah, mungkin betis Jihoon bisa _lebih habis_ kena pukulan rotan. Jadi ini pilihan terakhir dari pada ia mesti menanggung perih berminggu-minggu.

Menjadi satu dari beberapa hantu brengsek yang berpencar di area hutan zona kemping— _bukanlah perkara sulit_ , cuma harus menakuti murid-murid yang bakal mengikuti acara selanjutnya. Ini tidak terlalu buang energi.

Tak lama usai _makeing up_ -nya kelar, Soonyoung terbangung dari lelap. Mengedip linglung beberapa kali, merasa asing, berusaka keras mencoba ingat-ingat ia ada di mana. Lalu sadar ketika mengingat emosi kecilnya pada Jihoon beberapa jam lalu, yang berakhir buat kali partama dalam hidup, dirinya mendengar Lee Jihoon _meminta maaf_ begitu tulus. Berkata kalau ia hanya separuh bercanda soal _'gang gila pembuat onar YaGook'_ —walau setengahnya lagi sungguhan serius. Tapi itu terlampau cukup membuat amarah Soonyoung membumbung dan lenyap, berganti rasa kantuknya yang mendera-dera hebat. Lalu ia tertidur begitu saja. _Kemudian_ ... tidak ada lagi— _iya_ , dia cuma tidur setelah itu.

Sambil mendesis lirih merasakan nyeri dari memar-memar di tubuhnya yang tak kena perawatan Jihoon, Soonyoung berusaha duduk. Pergerakannya terhenti di tengah-tengah, hendak menyandarkan tubuh pada tumpukan kardus di belakangnya saat mendapati figur Jihoon tengah memunggunginya, "Ji?" reflek Soonyoung memanggil.

Yang dipanggil berhenti membereskan alat-alat, menaruh sembarang batang eyelinernya kemudian menoleh. Dengan wig panjang berantakan, juga daster putih terpasang di tubuh mungilnya—yang Jihoon dapat dari kardus bawaan Seungcheol, cukup untuk mengundang jeritan heboh Kwon Soonyoung seakan mendapati kutang perawan _limited edition_.

"Setan! Setan! Astaga! Ma—mama! Tuyul sekarang gondrong, ya Tuhan! HUAAA—"

Di sisi lain si Kwon, Jihoon ikut berjengit nyaris berteriak juga. Untung rasionalitasnya lebih unggul ketimbang akal _nonsens_ yang membara tidak waras, persis orang yang ia belakangi. Reflek sebelah tangannya bergerak menepak kencang sebelah kepala Soonyoung dengan punggung tangan, "Bangsat! Siapa yang kau kira setan, hah?! Bikin kaget saja— _sialan_!"

 _Leader_ tim _dance_ YaGook itu menganga lebar-lebar, menelan ludah susah payah mendapati si Lee bagini menyeramkan. Cerdas, siapa orang gila yang membuat seorang Jihoon Lee begini patuh mencoret-coret muka manisnya sendiri?

Sedikit terpukau juga merasa bersalah. Soonyoung meringis sambil mengusak sebelah wajahnya, " _Mianhamnida_ ," suaranya mencicit , "Habis ... ka—kau benar-benar seram."

Jihoon mendecih sarkas buat itu, nyaris menggeplak si Kwon kembali kalau saja sang korban tidak buru-buru memasang tampang _melas_. Lantas tanpa pedulikan lagi apapun yang Soonyoung lakukan, Jihoon membersi alat-alat _make up_ bawaan anggota OSIS perempuan ke tempatnya. Mengunci tempat itu lalu bangkit sambil membopongnya di sebelah tangan. Soonyoung masih memperhatikan tanpa gerak, menjadi anjing penurut yang tidak bakal menggonggong meski pemiliknya akan kabur dari rumah.

Sebelum Jihoon menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan sengit, kesal bukan main. Tapi menyaksikan lebam-lebam di wajah si Kwon, tanpa sadar ia tak kuasa meninggalkan sosok itu seorang diri.

Jihoon menghela napas berat keras-keras, kemudian berbalik dan kembali duduk. Tepat di hadapan Soonyoung ia membuka lagi kotak alat-alat yang sudah dikunci, menaruhnya di sisi tubuh lalu menarik kerah kaos figur itu sedikit kasar, "Aku beri pilihan buatmu," nadanya menyeret tenang dengan intonasi tajam yang menikam, "Tetap di sini sampai mampus digigiti nyamuk, atau ikut partisipasi denganku jadi hantu-hantuan konyol buat menakuti kumpulan banci di luar sana?"

Buat opsi kedua, Soonyoung menggangguk semangat banyak sekali. Berakhir jemari bantet Jihoon yang lagi-lagi menelusuri permukaan wajahnya terlampau lembut. Mendandaninya begitu telaten, dan dengan sangar memaksanya memakai satu set daster juga wig.

— _yeah_. Manakala hal itu menjadi detik Kwon Soonyoung sadar, jantung hatinya berdesir hebat memandangi Lee Jihoon dalam jarak sedekat ini. Untuk kesekian kali. Perasaan _sama_ yang kembali muncul, tepat saat lagi-lagi Jihoon berada di hadapan wajahnya langsung.

Mengagumi betapa manis ukiran paras itu, gimik air muka yang terlalu menggemaskan walau tanpa ekspresi, juga bagaimana armada tutur yang dipenuhi celaan sarkasme— _Soonyoung selalu sadar_ , bahwa ada di dekat Lee Jihoon selalu _sukses_ membuatnya jadi masokis gila tanpa otak. Tidak pernah mempermasalahkan _apapun_ perilaku biadab bocah ini padanya, lantas menjadi _terlampau lembek_ sekedar menghadapi keberingasan Jihoon yang sesungguhnya bisa ia tangkis dengan mudah.

Sebab hanya berada di dekat Jihoon Lee, Soonyoung bisa merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik isi lambungnya. Berada di dekat Jihoon menyadarkannya, bahwa udara dalam paru-parunya terus menyusut meraungkan oksigen. Dengan Lee Jihoon di dekatnya seiring waktu berdetik, ia paham ke mana arah muara hatinya berabuh. _Padanya_ , pada sosok yang tak ayal selalu ada di dekatnya tanpa sengaja.

 _Tanpa ia pahami_ —dan _baru ia sadari_.

Dirinya sudah terlalu _jatuh_ _mencintai_ figur Jihoon yang terlampau _tinggi_ , si manis yang tetap kukuh di atas puncak menara egoismenya yang menjulang. Tak berminat mengulurkan jemari untuk menerima pangeran apapun yang mau membawanya bebas sama-sama, _dalam kebahagiaan yang selama ini dinantinya_.

Pada sisi lain, Soonyoung sendiri pun _terlalu berat_ mengakui hal ini.

Karena sesungguhnya mereka berdua tak jauh berbeda. Masih sangat-sangat takut mempercayai orang lain, _sebab belenggu_ , dari histori lama atas kenangan pahit masa lalu.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa?" Mingyu menghentikan langkah di area kamp sepi, berbalik sekedar mendapati Wonwoo yang mengekor di belakang ikut berhenti.

Si Jeon diam beberapa detik, retinanya menajam seperti biasa, melangkah maju sekedar memangkas jarak mereka nyaris habis, "Kau kesal padaku?"

Bagus, Wonwoo merasa dungu sekarang. Niat awal sesungguhnya ia mau mengomeli Mingyu hingga ubun-ubunnya lepas, melampiaskan emosionalnya sampai habis, lalu mengakhiri omong kosong soal hubungan mereka dengan kejujuran mutlaknya soal perjanjian Min Yoongi. Membuat Mingyu sakit hati dan mereka bakal balik ke dahulu kala, ke posisi di mana seharusnya mereka berada, yang mestinya saling membenci dan mengumpati— _bukan begini_ , memberi tolerasi atau pengecualian gila _buat satu sama lain_.

Jujur, Wonwoo memang tidak pernah melakukannya. Tapi sungguhan, ia muak karena Mingyu terus memberi itu dengan alasan sama, _sebab ia kekasihnya_. Membiarkan Wonwoo bebas dari ancaman kejahatan atau prahara sialan, atas nama rombongan absurd paling biadab di YaGook.

Mingyu menarik senyum pongah di sudut bibir, mendecih kilat, "Tentu," ujarannya santai tanpa beban. Si Jeon terperangah bukan main sebab itu, hendak menyalak keras-keras kalau saja kekasihnya tidak lebih dulu menyela, "—aku sedang berusaha. _Tapi tidak bisa_. Ingin kesal padamu, Hyung. Aku juga ingin membencimu," ia membuang muka ke lain arah, menahan sesak paru-parunya yang mengintimidasi, "Aku sedang coba. Jadi jangan temui aku dulu— _supaya aku bisa_."

Tapi bukan berarti Mingyu merasa bersalah juga atas kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Separuh dari hatinya mulai _mengerti lelah_ , dengan keras kepala Wonwoo yang _tidak pernah_ menganggapnya _ada_. Setidaknya, jika sosok itu benar-benar tidak menyukainya— _tolong_ , anggap sekali saja dirinya _manusia_ di tengah hubungan mereka. Mingyu tidak masalah kalau kisah romansa ini cuma terjadi di sebelah pihak, karena memiliki Jeon Wonwoo sebagai kekasih saja sudah _sangat lebih_ dari cukup.

Ia juga paham betul kekasihnya bukan tipikal yang bisa mengumbar isi hati dengan jelas. Maka dari itu Mingyu tidak pernah menuntut banyak pada Wonwoo, tapi apa ini berlebihan saat dirinya cuma berharap, si Jeon _bisa merasakan_ kalau hubungan ini telah mengikat mereka; _walau sekedar benang tipis yang luar bisa rapuh_?

Lalu hening merajai lumayan lama.

Hingga napas berat Wonwoo mengudara dilanjut suara datarnya yang monoton, "Cuma karena aku menahanmu buat tidak membantu Kwon Soonyoung. Kau jadi seberusaha ini menjauhiku?" lamat-lamat nadanya terdengar meremehkan, "Kekanakan. _Benar-benar kekanakan_."

Meski dirinya sendiri paham hatinya mulai melemah tanpa sebab, Jeon Wonwoo tetaplah Jeon Wonwoo yang demikian. Bukan sebab Kim Mingyu yang terlampau mencintainya, hanya saja, omong kosong ini kadang-kadang membuatnya penat. Mereka ada di dua sisi berbeda, seperti air dan api yang tidak bisa bersatu, maka mestinya hubungan ini tidak terjalin lebih serius dengan perasaannya yang _melembek_ buat Mingyu.

"Jalan pikiranmu sempit, Kim. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan lagak sok dewasamu, kau pikir dengan dirimu yang bagini aku bakal tertarik? Maaf, _tidak sama sekali_. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku begini—kau mau coba membenciku? _Silahkan_ ," ketusnya dingin berusaha tak memakai perasaannya sendiri, "Mau aku bantu?" sudut bibirnya terangkat pongah, wajah atraktifnya mengusung gimik mencemooh mendapati wajah sang kekasih mengerat kesal, "Asal kau tau. Dari awal aku menerima pernyataanmu waktu dulu— _kau sendiri paham_ , kalau itu paksaan. Sebenarnya aku bisa mengakhiri ini kapan saja—tapi ...," kalimatnya menggantung, tepat ketika memorinya hendak menuntun lidah buat mengungkap perjanjiannya dengan sang ketua OSIS. Nyaris mengatakannya kalau saja ia tidak ingat, bahwa hal ini bisa jadi pemicu paling besar Mingyu _sukses_ membencinya— _itu bagus_ , tapi membayangkan hal ini membuat isi kepalanya terasa _salah_ , "Aku kasihan padamu," ungkapnya asal, lantas Wonwoo mengangguk beberapa kali. Oke, tidak lebih bagus, tapi setidaknya begini terasa _lumayan_ benar, "—yah, _hanya kasihan_."

Sesungguhnya, Wonwoo cuma belum siap menerima kenyataan. Bahwa dijauhi Kim Mingyu seutuhnya, _merupakan malapetaka terbesar dalam mimpi terburuknya_.

Mingyu mendecak keras-keras sebab akuan _serampang_ kekasihnya. Ia menghela napas lelah, kemudian menengadah menatap langit, lantas memejamkan mata. Menghela lelah lagi sebelum menatapi gemerlap angkasa. Bintang-bintang yang berkelip di sana terasa luar biasa indah, gemilap purnama seakan-akan memberi spekulasi buat mendorongnya tetap tegar, menuntunnya kuat agar merasa bebas terlepas dari ocehan menyesakkan kekasihnya di sini.

— _shit_ , _sungguhan_ , _ia jadi ingin sekali marah-marah malah_.

Tapi kenapa? Hanya kerena ada Jeon Wonwoo di sini, ia tidak bisa sama sekali. Emosinya buyar, terganti _perih bukan main_ dari slide-slide memori ingatannya mengulang perkataan si Jeon barusan. Itu menyakitkan— _sumpah_.

Semakin mendongak ketika merasakan lensa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bagus, bukan ide oke menunjukan kepedihannya di depan Wonwoo langsung. Anak lelaki tidak menangis cuma karena perkara cinta monyet, Man! Dan Mingyu bukan tipikal bocah cengeng.

Tapi membayangkan bagaimana Wonwoo menganggapnya rendah selama ini, _sudah_ _cukup_ membuat sebutir air menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Si Jeon terbatu menyaksikan itu. Sedangkan Mingyu buru-buru menunduk menyembunyikan wajah, "Sialan!" ia mengumpat keras menggusak air matanya kasar. Kemudian menengadah menatap kekasihnya tepat di retina, "Sebegitunya kau mengganggap hubungan ini bukan apa-apa?" ujarnya berusaha tegas di pangkal kerongkongan yang mulai lirih teredam serak, "Iya, kuakui aku memang kekanakan. Tapi perlu kau tau aku tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, Hyung ... hanya padamu— _aku juga tidak tau_. Aku emosi hanya karena kau mengacuhkanku, aku marah karena kau tidak peduli padaku— _bukan banar-benar soal Soonyoung hyung_! Yang aku permasalahkan disini perkara kau yang _tidak pernah_ menganggapku kekasihmu! Aku tau hubungan ini ada karena _paksaanku_ waktu dulu! Segala kekanak-kanakanku! Dan apalah soal alasan kasihanmu itu—aku tidak peduli ... a-aku tidak peduli, Hyung. Aku tau kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, tidak pernah benar-benar membalas perasaanku— _aku tau_. Tapi aku tetap berusaha keras buat bertahan, _tidak peduli apapun_ ... _hanya berharap_ , semoga esok hari kau memahami apa yang kurasakan. _Bukan begini_ ..."

 _Salah_ —tidak demikian yang Wonwoo ingin dari si Kim memberi unjuk sentimental di depan wajahnya. Menyaksikan Mingyu menghajarnya dalam amarah meledak-ledak lebih bagus, ketimbang melihat air mata siswa tangguh itu mengalir begini deras _karenanya_. Terangan-terangan walau Mingyu sudah menahan lelehan tangisnya sekeras mungkin.

"Apa sampai segitunya?" suara Mingyu kembali tersuara disela sesenggukan. Wonwoo masih membatu di tempat, "Kau membenciku sampai segitunya?" mendapati kekasihnya masih tak bergeming, ulu hati siswa Kim itu makin tertohok luar biasa. Mingyu diam sejenak, kembali menghapus kasar jejak air matanya, lalu mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali, "Kalau begitu terserahmu saja, kau cuma anggap aku benalu 'kan? Sekarang terserah kau mau bagaimana ujung hubungan kita— _kalau ingin putus juga terserah_. Aku sudah lelah—mulai sekarang biarkan aku tidak peduli, apapun ... _apapun lagi soal kau_."

 _Detik itu_.

Detik di mana Wonwoo merasa hatinya teremat kuat-kuat, menyaksikan Mingyu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkannya seorang diri— _untuk pertama kali_ , ia yang ditinggal pergi.

Denyut nyeri terfokus di jantung hati si Jeon. Mengobrak-abrik perasaannya menyaksikan bocah itu jadi begini rapuh dan _benar-benar kesal_.

Tanpa sadar ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat di sisi tubuh, merasa luar biasa bersalah atas seluruh air mata Mingyu yang tertumpah karenanya.

.

.

* * *

"Kookie."

"Hm?"

"Kapan kita balik ke area kemah?"

"Nanti."

"Kapan?

"Tunggu mode normalmu balik, Hyung."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk sebab jawaban itu, memberi _'Oh'_ panjang sebagai tanggapannya.

"Kookie."

Jungkook mendelik, menatap Taehyung dari ujung mata, "Apa?" _sumpah_ , sudah kelewat malas ia meladeni orang idiot satu ini.

"Tidak kedinginan?" binar di _hazel_ Taehyung terlihat polos menatap si Jeon yang bertelanjang dada. Obsidiannya membola separuh kuatir, memilin-milin ujung kaos Jungkook yang kebesaran dikenakannya (Taehyung itu kurus, Man), "Bajumu aku pakai loh!"

Yang dimaksud memutar bolamata culas, "Bukan masalah."— _yah_ , _begini lebih bagus ketimbang meladeni kau yang mengusal di selangkanganku.'_

Si Kim mengangguk abai selepas itu. Lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook. Baru seperempat menit dari si Jeon yang ikut menyandarkan kepala pula di puncak ubun-ubun Taehyung, yang lebih tua sudah buru-buru menengadah lagi, "Kookie."

 _Bangsat_ , kenapa orang ini _bisa_ cerewet sekali kalau sedang masuk mode idiot. Padahal kadang-kadang jadi kelewat diam luar biasa— _duh_ , dalam mode idiotnya ada berapa mode lagi hah?

Sedikit jengah Jungkook menepuk keningnya sendiri. Capai meladeni _hyung_ -nya yang tidak bisa diam. Membicarakan apa saja sambil menuntut jawaban (atau Taehyung bakal berubah gila dengan meraung-raung di tengah malam), "Kenapa lagi, Hyung?"

Kalau saja ini bukan Kim Taehyung, _yakini_ , sudah Jungkook remat orang ini dari tadi.

" _Ngantuk_."

"Yasudah, tidur saja."

"Tidak bisa."

"Lalu maumu apa?" nyaris berteriak Jungkook menjawab ajuan itu, frustasi sendiri menanggapi ujaran si Kim, "Hyung—jangan mempersulit keadaan! Kalau mengantuk, ya tidur! Memang kaupikir kita begini gara-gara siapa? Hah?"

Taehyung memberengut sebab itu, bibirnya memanyun lucu dengan wajah tertekuk lemas, berlagak menjadi korban ibu-ibu PMS yang sedang mengendarai motor.

Terus begitu sampai Jungkook merasa jahat karena ini, menghela napas panjang si Jeon menendang tanah separuh dongkol. Lalu menoleh, menatap _hyung_ -nya apatis, "Oke— _maaf_ , jangan begitu," lalu menghela napas lagi, "Jadi kau maunya bagaimana? Aku menyanyikan lagu untukmu? Berdongeng? Atau bertingkah sinting sampai kau tidur? Hm? Ada ide lain?"

Yang lebih tua mendongak, menatap Jungkook _nya_ dengan cengir kotak menyebalkan berseri-seri. Kemudian menggeleng, "Cari tempat kemah saja, aku mau tidur di tenda."

Si Jeon terbengong di tempat. Oke, _sumpah_ —ia ingin menggaruk wajah orang ini kalau saja sudah benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Bagaimana caranya, Hyung? Aku saja tidak tau ini ada di mana! Sebelumnya kita juga sudah usaha cari jalan keluar 'kan? Tapi tetap tidak ketemu— _jadi_ _tidak ada_ cara lain selain tunggu mode normalmu balik! Sekarang sudah dini hari, kalau nekat mau pergi yang ada bisa-bisa kita _makin_ _kesasar_!"

Atas tanggapannya, Taehyung kembali memberenggut sayu sambil menunduk ruai. Seakan-akan adalah korban lain tabrak lari pengemudi motor (topeng monyet) yang jalan serampangan di pinggiran kota (sambil dirantai).

Maka dari itu Jungkook berubah frustasi setengah mampus. Mengacak rambut sampai kusut sebelum melompat dari tempatnya duduk, lantas meninju angin di sisi kepala, "OKE! TERSERAH APA KATAMU! AYO BALIK KE TEMPAT KEMAH!"— _brengsek! Peduli setan deh kalau kita hilang di hutan!_ ' lalu berjalan mendahului _hyung_ -nya yang sudah ikut berdiri dengan binar sumeringah berkilap-kilap.

.

.

* * *

Jimin diam memperhatikan kaki mulus abang kelasnya mengayun di bawah sana. Bersandar di bahu kanan Yoongi sambil meracau frustasi, seiring malam melarut udara dalam hutan ini semakin dingin bertiup-tiup. Pakaiannya yang basah sudah kering dari ujung kepala sampai tumit sepatu, menunggu sang ketua OSIS terbangun lumayan membosankan juga rupanya.

Awalnya Jimin cuma menggendong asal si Min ke sebarang arah. Sengaja tidak minat kembali ke tempat kemah, sebab sang ketua OSIS yang _begini_ bisa jadi pemandangan rancu bagi siswa-siswa lain. Maka sisi lain dari dirinya yang tidak tega meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian, memberi alteratif akhir bahwa ia harus membawa figur ini bersamanya.

Kemudian ... _hopla_! Ia baru tau kalau di tengah rimba seperti ini ada pondok tua tidak terpakai— _bagus_ , sebab sebagai anggota _gang_ gila ia sudah punya _tittle_ khusus menjadi makhluk penunggu atau semacamnya. Maka bukan lagi hal memukau saat Jimin pilih bersinggah di sana. Lalu mereka bersarang di sini akibat si Park yang buntu ide. Duduk bersebelahan di atas dek kayu yang langsung terputus oleh dermaga luas di penghujung hutan, tidak jauh dari bagunan itu ada.

Hanya berdua, tanpa cahaya lampu, dan cuma dibenderangi sinar dari benda angkasa.

Buat waktu yang mereka lewati, Jimin tidak tau. Bahwa Min Yoongi sudah _sober_ dari _hangover_ nya _lebih dari dua jam lalu_. Tepat ketika ia terbangun dari pingsannya yang tiba-tiba. Tersadar di punggung seseorang yang menggendongnya— _tatkala itu_ , nyaris ia berteriak _hebing_ dan menghajar sosok itu sekali tinju.

Kalau saja retinanya tidak lebih dulu mengenali; helaian halus yang baru disemir merah muda di sisi kepalanya— _itu_ , milik Park Jimin.

Tanpa tau apa korsleting waras di pangkal otaknya, Yoongi menjadi persetan dan membiarkan si Park membopongnya sampai tujuan sosok itu terpenuhi— _yah_ , mungkin waktu _baru sadar_ Yoongi cuma punya akal setengah.

Seiring jam berlalau, sebenarnya ia mulai menyesali apa yang dilakoninya. Ingin buru-buru kembali ke tempat kemah, _tapi_ , rasionalitas dengan pola motoriknya tidak bekerja sirama. Sebab Yoongi tetap _di sana_ , ikut menikmati permainannya yang pura-pura bodoh. Memanipulasi Jimin, laksana mengetahui bahwa sang ketua OSIS masih dalam pengaruh alkohol. Meski nyatanya nol besar.

Tidak mempermasalahkan si Park yang mencari tempat sepi buat mereka, mendudukannya di pinggiran dek tanpa curiga akan di tenggelamkan, dan membiarkan figur ini bersandar lelah di sebelah pundaknya yang terduduk tegap. Membuat Yoongi lama kelamaan reflek menyandarkan pula kepalanya di puncak tengkorak Jimin.

"Hei, Sunbae. Mau sampai kapan kau _teler_ begini, hah? Di sini banyak nyamuk, tau? Cepat sadar supaya aku bisa tidur di tenda," jelas sekali Yoongi mendengar racauan semacam ini Jimin gumamkan, sedari tadi dengan komat-kamit serapah dan puluhan kali pekik frustasi. Mengancam bakal meninggalnya sendirian, atau ancaman-ancaman lebih ekstrim seperti mendorongnya buat jadi umpan Sarden.

Namun nyatanya ini hanya omong kosong, karena Park Jimin tetap di sampingnya sedari tadi. Tanpa beranjak, bahkan bergeder seinci pun.

Sedikit-banyak, sesungguhnya ia masih ingin membiarkan si Park uring-uringan seorang diri. Tapi memori di otaknya lebih dulu mengingat bagaimana bocah itu dengan muka sembabnya ada di sisi ranjang UKS saat ia bangun waktu itu. Ini masih jadi pertanyaan besar di isi kepala Yoongi.

Maka pelan-pelan dengan lagak sok _setengah mabuk_ yang _pintar_ , ia meluruskan kepala sampai Jimin reflek menegakkan duduk. Cepat-cepat menoleh pada sang ketua kesiswaan, sekedar mendapati Yoongi dengan wajah _kacau_ nya mendeguk sekali. Mengusak wajah pakai sebelah punggung tangan, kemudian berpaling menatap siswa _bullies_ itu dalam-dalam.

"Park?"

Oke, menurut Jimin, Yoongi sudah separuh waras sekarang. Sebab ketua OSIS sialan ini sudah berhenti memanggilnya pakai mantra _'Jimin, Jimin, Jimin'._

"Sudah lumayan sadar?" kasual si Park bersuara dari raut mukanya yang kusut.

Yang ditanyai malah mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah sosok itu, "Waktu itu ...," benar-benar pintar bermain peran atas lakonnya, kalau tidak begini mustahil ia bisa mengendalikan faksi besar yang mengontrol jumlah siswa ribuan. Jadi bukan masalah baginya, kalau ia ingin langsung ke _inti_ —malas bertele-tele, "Kau menangis 'kan? Di ruang UKS waktu itu, yang kau memegangi tanganku— _kau menangis 'kan_? Bohong waktu bilang kelilipan obat nyamuk— _benar_?" jeda sesaat ketika dapat ia lihat Jimin membatu, "Jawab, Park."

Mungkin Jimin sudah kelewat tolol karena sungguhan tertipu dengan akting Yoongi saat ini, sebab tanpa pikir panjang ia hanya membuang muka, mengenyahkan bahasa gugup, "Tentu," lewat ujung mata ia mendelik memindai paras malaikat sang ketua OSIS, " _'Kan_ sudah jelas di ruang UKS tidak ada obat nyamuk? Masih tanya?" sudut alisnya terangkat sarkas, "Kau pintar, _Sunbae_ , jangan pikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal."

Yoongi menahan napas di paru-paru. Cerdas— _ia lupa_ , Park Jimin tetaplah Park Jimin. Salah satu berandal sekolah. Yang _brengsek_. Dan _brengsek_. Sangat-sangat _brengsek_. Dengan lagak kotor _berengsek_ nya.

Maka ia mendeguk pura-pura lagi, sekedar menguras habis info yang ia inginkan, "Lalu apa masalahmu? Kanapa begitu waktu itu?"

Satu hal yang salah, Yoongi merasa ini tidak beres ketika Jimin menarik senyum manis di wajah. _Cantik_ , benar-benar kelewat inah di paras eloknya. Semakin salah saat dengan santai si Park memalingkan muka, bertumpu siku di paha dengan jemari bertaut, sekedar menjawab santai bersama obsidiannya yang mengkilap terkena terpaan rembulan, "Hanya terlalu _mengkhawatirkanmu_ , merasa luar biasa bersalah sebab membuatmu pingsan sebelumnya."

Yoongi terpana sebab itu, menjadikan udara malam tak berembus memenuhi isi paru-parunya. Menuntutnya tak berkedip mendapati bagaimana cantik alami Jimin terlihat begini _tampan_ , ketika surai merah jambunya bergoyang centil terkena tiupan angin. Matanya, hidung dan bibirnya, rahang— _juga semuanya_. Paras yang selama ini menghantui hari-harinya begitu keji, potret tokoh yang terus ia rutuki di tiap-tiap waktu, menjadi sangat _membenci_ saat figura sosok ini kembali membayang di memorinya yang penuh akan Kim Namjoon, _dan Yoongi kalah_ ; ia _roboh_ ketika mendapati dirinya diperolok perasaannya sendiri. Menjadi pecundang telak tatkala isi hatinya berkata, bahwa ia mulai melupakan eksistensi sahabatnya di dalam sana—sebab Park Jimin mengambil alih semua dengan begitu mudah.

Tanpa sadar mengikat belenggu tak masuk akal atas tali merah di antara mereka.

Ia ingin menampik semuanya, menyangkal debaran bodoh yang meguasainya, memadamkan kupu-kupu yang bersemangat menggelitik isi lambungnya. Membiarkan mereka mati karena hidup pun tak berguna jika itu buat Park Jimin.

— _tapi salah_.

Karena sedari dulu, Min Yoongi tetaplah Min Yoongi, dengan perasaannya yang jauh lebih kuat membimbingi dirinya buat maju. Tidak peduli kalau raganya memberontak keras atas isi hatinya.

Maka Jimin cuma mendelik saat sang ketua kesiswaan mengambil posisi sama di sebelah. Membiarkan hening beberapa detik sebelum ia mendera bingung—sebab si siswa teladan meraih sebelah lengannya, menautkan jemari mereka tanpa menatap Jimin sama sekali.

Debaran ini lagi, debar sialan yang terus mengganggu pola pikir Jimin dari awal ia bertemu Yoongi tadi. Ia paham dirinya sudah terjerat pada sosok si Min terlampu dalam, tapi ini terasa salah, sebab tak semestinya ia merasakan _lebih_.

Tapi rasionalitasnya kembali terpecah belah ketika lagi-lagi, sosok yang ia pahami tengah separuh sadar ini berkata seenak jidat. Membuat akal logisnya buyar dan mulai membangun harapan sedikit demi sedikit, "Pergi, jika kubilang pergi. Dan tetaplah di sampingku selagi aku membutuhkanmu," jeda mengudara, si Park masih menatap sang ketua OSIS tidak paham sampai obsidian mereka akhirnya bersibobrok. Dalam pangutan _intens_ , _dalam_ dan _serius_. Karena Yoongi menoleh dengan wajah yang tak lagi terlihat mabuk, Jimin lantas membatu selepas ia bicara apatis, "Kurasa aku sungguhan menyukaimu, Park— _ini nyata_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

.

Halo yang kangen fanfik ini =w=/ muehehe ... cie cieee yang nungguin apdet.

Maafin dedek yang gabisa nge-ASAP, kuini tipikal yang kalo mau nulis suka-suka mud loh (bahasa kasarnya, _ga suka konsisten_ ) =w= Hehe ... tapi seengganya ku engga ngegantungin kalian kaaaan~ Iya kaaaan? Mueheeeee ...

Beteweh, ini sebenernya mau dedek post antara tanggal 23 kemarin tauuu (iya kemarin, **_dua bulan_** _kemarin_ maksudnya) mueheheheheee... kunulis ini juga gegara baru engeh ini fanfik gaje udah setahun aja =3= waduh ga nyangka yeee ...

Tapi ya epek tanggal 23nya udah kelewat, sebenernya ini jadi pengen dedek post hari sabtu besok, bukan sekarang. Tapi (lagi) gegara nonton sidang (kopi luak mbok Marina— _bukan_ ) kalo besok udah puasa yaudin kupostnya sekarang ajin deeeh =w= Muehehe ...

Maaciw suportnya buat setahun ini. Review kalian itu juga yang bikin kusuka deg-degan loh tiap kali mau nge- _discon_ fanfik ini (apakan ini yang namanya cintuaaah?— _GA_ ) =w= Tebar sempakku dan lav lav penuh buat kalian semuaaa ... =3= muah muah muaaaah ...

Jangan kapok mampir di kandang dedek Li yeheeet~

Dan buat semua yang menjalankan.

 **Marhaban ya Ramadhan! Yey yey!**

Oh iye, dedek juga mau bilang. _Kayanya_ selama bulan ramadhan ini kubakal ngehiatusin semua fanfik dulu, soanya alur cerita makin kemari-makin ahoy(?), ya kali :v Jadi ngisi bulan ini ku engen buat short komedi series tentang bocah-bocah Bities sama kumpulan Cebong yang suka maen perang sarung di mesjid pas taraweh. Masih ada cinta-cintaannya koqs, dan yang pasti Bwigguk sama Sunhun kesayangan bakal hadir tanpa diundang :v (ini cuma niatan, tungguin aja kalo emang bener. Soalnya utangku masih banyak banget helooow) =3=

Tapi progress niatan(laen)ku sih bulan ini pengen fokus namatin **_Fangirlable_** sama **_Boom! Bah!—LOVE!_**

Nah, galau dah =w=

.

.

 **PS:** Semua typo yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _See you again in_ _ **chapter 15**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 12.**

* * *

 **And spesial cintah buat** **:**

 **Kalian semua yang syudah menghantuiku.**

(males ngetik ini mah) =w= muehehe ...

.

Aku cinta kalian seutuh sanubari hati ini( _halah_ ) =3= muah muah

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[26-05-2017]


	17. Chapter 15 : Don't Wanna Cry

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _Debaran ini lagi, debar sialan yang terus mengganggu pola pikir Jimin dari awal ia bertemu Yoongi tadi. Ia paham dirinya sudah terjerat pada sosok si Min terlampu dalam, tapi ini terasa salah, sebab tak semestinya ia merasakan lebih._

 _Tapi rasionalitasnya kembali terpecah belah ketika lagi-lagi, sosok yang ia pahami tengah separuh sadar ini berkata seenak jidat. Membuat akal logisnya buyar dan mulai membangun harapan sedikit demi sedikit, "Pergi, jika kubilang pergi. Dan tetaplah di sampingku selagi aku membutuhkanmu," jeda mengudara, si Park masih menatap sang ketua OSIS tidak paham sampai obsidian mereka akhirnya bersibobrok. Dalam pangutan intens, dalamdan serius. Karena Yoongi menoleh dengan wajah yang tak lagi terlihat mabuk, Jimin lantas membatu selepas ia bicara apatis, "Kurasa aku sungguhan menyukaimu, Park—ini nyata."_

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 15 : Don't Wanna Cry_**

.

.

 _._

.

...

Seungcheol baru selesai memberi pengarahan di lapangan tadi dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon, ketika melihat adik kelasnya terbengong di bibir tendanya sendirian.

Si Choi melirik sekilas, mengambil dua kaleng kopi dan berjalan mendekat.

"Hei," Wonwoo tersentak, mendongak mendapati salah satu _rapper_ sekolah menyodorkan Nescafe buatnya. Ia menerima itu kemudian Seungcheol lungsur di sebelah.

Lalu hening.

Tak berselera membuka kopinya, Wonwoo hanya mencapit ujung kaleng tanpa minat. Menggoyang-goyangkan random sambil kembali memeluk lutut.

Seungcheol mendelik dari ujung mata. Mendapati wajah pucat yang biasa tak banyak berekspresi itu tercetak raut hampa, " _Kesambet_? ... apa _kebelet_?" ceplosnya asal, sontak Wonwoo menoleh. Mengernyitkan kening sebab si Choi ternyata bicara padanya, "Cari botol saja, atau ke semak-semak sana. Dari pada _kacipirit_ di celana?"

Ajuan Seungcheol malah mengundang Wonwoo buat memutar bola mata, "Apa-apaan, Hyung?" ungkapnya malas.

Seungcheol menggedik bahu acuh, "Habis kau aneh, Jeon," cuma bicara snobis lalu melanjutkan, "Ada masalah? Mau cerita sesuatu? Aku siap mendengarkan kalau kau butuh."

Seungcheol masih menunggu. Tapi Wonwoo diam, tak bercerita sama sekali atau bahkan terbersit niatan buat menjawab, "Oke kalau tidak," santai ajuan si Choi mengalun, kembali ia menengguk kopinya, "Oh ya, Mingyu mana? Dari sore aku tidak lihat dia mengintilimu, _tumben sekali_."

Untuk ini Wonwoo tertegun. Napasnya tercekat, kepalanya pening dan matanya memanas. Entah mengapa mendengar nama itu teruntai membuat dadanya bergemuruh rancu. Mengingatkannya pada rasa bersalah yang tidak dimengerti.

"Bocah tampan itu benar-benar suka padamu ya? Cinta monyetnya tahan lama," ungkap siswa tingkat tiga ini sedikit mencemooh. Ketika hening kembali merajai, ia merebahkan diri ke dalam tenda. Membiarkan Wonwoo bergelung dalam angan.

.

 _"Iya, kuakui aku memang kekanakan. Tapi perlu kau tau aku tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, Hyung ... hanya padamu— **aku juga tidak tau**. ..."_

.

Afeksi itu lagi. Sensasi bergemuruh yang mencengkram kuat-kuat ulu hatinya, rasanya perih, dan bukan main memberatkan laju napasnya. Ini tidak bercanda, tapi Wonwoo ingin sekali menertawai dirinya sendiri yang _melucu_ , membercandai jalur akalnya, menjadikan rasionalitasnya bahan lawakan. Candaan ini memuakan baginya, sebab ia merasa begini _sakit_ sekedar mengingat-ingat bagaimana Mingyu melirih, _menangis_ , dan meninggalkannya dipenghujung keputusasaan.

.

 _"... Sekarang terserah kau mau bagaimana ujung hubungan kita— **kalau ingin putus juga terserah**_ **.** _Aku sudah lelah—mulai sekarang biarkan aku tidak peduli, apapun ... **apapun lagi soal kau**."_

.

Wonwoo menggeram, napasnya terengah berat, "Brengsek, kau pikir siapa dirimu hah?!" pekikan kerasnya sontak mengundang perhatian Seungcheol. Si Choi tersentak di tempat, menatap lamat-lamat punggung adik kelasnya dari posisi, kemudian tanpa ragu sebelah tangannya terangkat menggeplak kepala belakang si Jeon.

"Bangsat, berisik sialan. Pikirmu ini pinggiran tebing? Jangan teriak-teriak sembarangan, kerasukan dedemit hutan tau rasa kau."

Tidak peduli sama sekali. Wonwoo menenggelamkan kepala di tumpukan lengan—masih memeluk lutut sambil mencapit kopi _latte_.

.

 _"... Yang aku permasalahkan di sini perkara kau yang **tidak pernah** menganggapku kekasihmu! Aku tau hubungan ini ada karena paksaanku waktu dulu! Segala kekanak-kanakanku! Dan apalah soal alasan kasihanmu itu—aku tidak peduli ... a-aku tidak peduli, Hyung. ..."_

.

Memori ini. Ingatan yang membuat debar jantungnya lebih terasa nyeri ketimbang pukulan telak Seungcheol di belakang tengkoraknya. Impresi ngilu yang berdenyut-denyut dalam dadanya luar biasa memperdaya, sensasi adrenalin meretak; mengikis keangkuhannya pelan-pelan, _dan delam sekejap_ , nalarnya linglung buat tetap gigih atas egoisme.

Hingga menyisakan Jeon Wonwoo yang _terpuruk_ —tenggelam dalam angan-angan _rasa_ _bersalahnya_ untuk Mingyu.

Mengulas balik nostalgia lama bagaimana hubungan mereka terjalin.

 _Memang_ , Mingyu yang memulai semua ini—dengan paksaan, lagak dominasi dan gaya sok segala-galanya. Mingyu yang pertama mengikat simpul di antara mereka, mengencangkannya terlampau kuat hingga menjadi _tali mati_. Mingyu yang _duluan_ , mengenyahkan arogansinya buat tunduk, _mengejar_ , lalu menyerahkan perasaannya begitu tulus pada Wonwoo. Mingyu yang mengajukan terang-terangan kalau dia menyukai si Jeon lebih dari apapun, tanpa peduli eksistensi besarnya di sekolah ia _menggenggam_ Wonwoo di belakangnya— _melindunginya di hadapan penggemar-penggemar fanatiknya_. Dan Mingyu yang selalu mempelopori, segala kenangan yang mereka kemas selama ini, menjadi benar-benar **_mereka_** sebab _sebelum ini_ Mingyu tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya sendirian.

Menjaganya tanpa lelah dan terus membantunya tanpa pamrih.

Mingyu yang rela menghianati kawan-kawan baiknya buat terus terang, mengaku bahwa ia nekat menjalin kasih dengan salah satu anggota kesiswaan. Mingyu yang tiap-tiap hari selalu mengganggunya di mana-mana, bersikeras membolos, sekedar memposisikan diri buat melindunginya sepanjang waktu.

.

 _" ... Aku tau kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, tidak pernah benar-benar membalas perasaanku— **aku tau**. Tapi aku tetap berusaha keras buat bertahan, **tidak peduli apapun**... **hanya berharap** , semoga esok hari kau memahami apa yang kurasakan. ..."_

.

Juga Mingyu yang terus sabar menantinya, tak habis lelah dan putus semangat buat terus berharap, bahwa suatu hari ia bisa mendapati _balasan rasa_ dari Wonwoo- _nya_.

Ya, _dan pada akhirnya_ ... penyesalan datang untuk Wonwoo di perengahan waktu. Pada ambang merah ke mana hubungan mereka akan berlabuh, _bertahan_ atau _berakhir seperti ini_.

Saat ia menyadari bahwa Mingyu lebih berarti dari yang _tidak pernah_ ia bayangkan selama ini _—adalah waktu ketika Jeon Wonwoo sadar_ , bahwa dirinya terlanjur _jatuh cinta_ pada Mingyu _jauh_ sebelum nalarnya berfungsi waras.

"Keparat! _Aku menyukainya_ ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

| **WCT Our Hostel** |

 _—_ _because my heart won't listen to these words as i thought, dorawa_ _—_

* * *

...

"Mingyu-ya," mengalun centil nada itu tersuara dari gadis cantik yang mensejajarkan diri di sebelah Mingyu.

Sedangkan siswa Kim ini hanya menyuguhkan senyum masam yang dipaksakan, isi kepalanya terlampau kalut buat berusaha tulus. Lebih-lebih aktivitas sinting dari ajuan ketua asrama untuk _tetap_ mengadakan jurit malam makin memperparah suasana hatinya, padahal si Ketos saja tidak ada.

 _Enam orang_.

Empat siswa laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Berjejer dua baris berpasangan, dan Mingyu ada di bagian terakhir barisan—dengan satu siswi yang terus menempelinya tanpa jarak. Ia tidak keberatan— _sungguh_ , hanya saja lidahnya masih kelewat kelu untuk berkata sesuatu.

Gadis itu berekspresi sendu ketika mendapati Mingyu tak banyak meresponnya, sebelah tangannya mengamit ujung lengan kaos si Kim, "Mingyu-ya, _gwaenchana-yo_? Kau kelihatan tidak baik?" tulus intonasinya mengalun dengan obsidian yang berpendar jujur menelisik air muka Mingyu, "Kalau kau kurang sehat kembali saja ke tenda, aku antar ya?"

Siswa itu menoleh menghadapnya, senyum berat tadi kembali terpampang, " _Gwaenchana_ , Tzuyu-ya. Bukan masalah. Aku oke."

"Tapi kau tidak kelihatan begitu."

Kekeh kecil Mingyu mengudara sengau, obsidiannya terpancar hangat ketika sebelah tangannya terangkat mengusak pelan puncak kepala siswi ini, "Memangnya aku mesti kelihatan seperti apa? Musang mesum? Zombie anarkis? ... atau monyet gila?"

Chou Tzuyu. Gadis cantik ini terkekeh manis sebab ucapan asal Mingyu, retina matanya berpendar indah sekali; begitu mendamba akan sosok aktraktif di sebelahnya.

 _Tapi histeria itu lenyap dalam sekejap_.

Ketika Mingyu sama sekali tak merasa goyah, kembali membuang muka ke depan tanpa beban. Hatinya masih melara akan sebab yang sama, pikirannya melayang-layang dan retinanya kosong memikirkan bagaimana akhir dari hubungannya dengan Wonwoo.

Maka detik di mana Mingyu kembali merenung, menjadi waktu Tzuyu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sontak si Kim turut melakukan hal sama saat empat orang di depan mereka masih bergerak teratur.

"Kenapa?"

Ekspresi di paras cantik itu terlihat monoton tanpa keceriaan, "Mingyu-ya, aku ... _um_ —bisa kita bicara sebentar?" lalu retinanya terarah sejenak pada anak-anak yang berjalan tak terlalu jauh di sana, "Berdua saja?"

.

" _Berdua saja_."

.

Brengsek. Kenapa bayangan Wonwoo mesti terlintas di kepalanya juga saat ini?!

Mingyu mengerjap, berdeham sekali sebelum mengambil jawab, "Tapi ini aksi kelompok, mungkin mereka tidak bakal suka kalau kau dan aku melakukan aktivitas lain."

Bagus, tidak ada kata _kita_ di sini. Entah kenapa selain pada _kekasih sialannya_ , Mingyu tidak bisa menyebutkan itu buat tautannya dengan orang lain.

Tzuyu menghela napas saat senyum eloknya terukir, lalu fokus obsidiannya teralih pada empat siswa yang mulai menjauh, "Guys!" teriaknya lumayan keras. Anak-anak itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh, "Ayo berpencar masing-masing dua orang! Begitu bakal lebih mudah buat menemukan bendera-benderanya!"

Oke, Mingyu tercengang untuk ini.

Terlebih saat empat bocah di sana menyetujui usulan si Chou dan otomatis berpencar begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Boo Seungkwan. Kau pikir Hansol manekin hidup? _Lepaskan_ —dia merasa tidak nyaman, tau?!" Lalisa Manoban. Gadis ini mendengus kuat, mengintimidasi Seungkwan lewat retinanya, kesal bukan main menyaksikan gumpalan hidup itu _menggelinding_ di barisan paling depan regu mereka, dengan Choi Hansol dalam belenggunya yang digandeng tanpa celah buat kabur.

Merasa sebagai pelaku, dengan sengitnya Seungkwan menoleh. Mendapati Jeon Somi dan Lee Luda ikut nyalak jengah padanya. Sedangkan Na Jaemin sebagai satu-satunya lelaki lain cuma memutar bola mata tidak semangat.

" _Berisik_. Perempuan lembek sepertimu tau apa, hah?" Seungkwan balik menatap mereka lebih ekstrim. Retinanya menyipit anarkis, "Kalau tidak suka ya jangan lihat-lihat! Pergi yang jauh sana!"

Lisa mengerutkan wajah, demi Tuhan, rasanya kesal luar biasa, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi, brengsek?! Tidak perlu balik-balik lagi sekalian!" sejenak ia diam, sebelum buru-buru mengatup bibir usai mengutarakan teriakannya.

 _Ini tidak baik_.

Ia tarlalu terbawa suasana sebab kelakuan Seungkwan sungguhan menyebalkan, _hanya saja_ , mestinya Lisa sadar lebih awal kalau remaja itu buka siswa sembarangan yang seangkatan dengannya.

Sebab semurah hati apapun Kwon Soonyoung yang paling dikenal baik dari enam berandalan YaGook, remaja itu bahkan pernah di skorsing sekolah; sebab _menghajar_ perempuan yang memakinya terang-terangan. Hingga diopname.

Mungkin dewa keberuntungan sedang melindunginya, sebab si Boo hanya mengarahkan tatapan laser yang _dingin_. Begitu bukan Boo Seungkwan yang ceria dengan bagaimana ia memperkeruh wajah. _Sebatas itu_.

Dan Seungkwan tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Lisa. _Sebab Choi Hansol ada di sini_.

Maka tanggapannya cuma suara riang yang acuh, "Oke, aku _dan Hansol_ pergi. Jadi kalian yang harus cari bendera-bendera itu supaya kita menang. Kau yang menyuruhku pergi— _camkan_ , jadi awas saja kalau sampai kalah. Kutabur serangga di tenda kalian," lalu dengan tanpa dosanya ia menggeret Hansol menjauh dari sana.

Meninggalkan keempat siswa itu menganga di tempat. Ketiga perempuan benar-benar kesal, hanya saja tidak bisa berbuat banyak _sebab ini Seungkwan_. Sedangkan Jaemin cuma terkekeh pelan tanpa suara— _sebab ini Seungkwan_ , yang luar biasa seenaknya persis lima kawannya yang sama serampangan.

Dan dengusan Lisa terdengar terakhir kali. Saat kedua figur di sana mulai hilang di balik pepohonan, "Berandalan tambun, gumpalan lemak sialan, kalau bukan karena kau salah satu preman terkenal YaGook—sudah kusetrika muka biadabmu itu! _Bajingan_!"

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo _masih_ berlari mengelilingi hutan, bermodal _maps_ kamp yang ia minta dari Seokjin.

Seungcheol bilang jurit malam sudah dimulai dari jam dua, dengan regu kelompok perenam orang yang berlomba mencari bendera hadiah dalam dua jam. Saat melihat pergelangan tangannya, ia terbengong bukan main. _Berapa lama ia merenung?_ Sampai angka di jam digital itu menunjukan pukul tiga lima belas, buru-buru Wonwoo melompat dari duduknya, meninggalkan si Choi di tendanya (Jihoon juga Jungkook) buat berkelana sendirian memburu Mingyu.

Isi kepalanya sudah berembun dingin, mengepulkan bayang-bayang dari rangkaian sajak yang ia buat seindah mungkin—untuk mengutarakan _penyesalannya_ buat sang _kekasih_.

Setelah dipikir beratus-ratus kali, Wonwoo menemukan dirinya yang kelewat tolol luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia membuang jauh-jauh sosok yang mencintainya begitu tulus, menganggap Mingyu _tidak ada_ dan _bukan apa-apa_. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangkal kalau dia yang _brengsek_ di sini.

Maka Wonwoo tidak mau hubungan mereka berakhir begini—usai perjuangan si Kim yang susah payah _menyadarkannya_ , bukan begini akhir yang mesti Mingyu dapati. _Tidak_. Karena Wonwoo tak mau mereka putus bahkan sebelum ia mengerti bagaimana cara membalas ketulusan itu.

.

.

* * *

Mingyu hanya diam dan menurut. Mengekor di belakang Tzuyu yang menggiring mereka ke wilayah sepi.

Melihat keadaan senyap sekeliling mulai terasa strategis, gadis itu mengentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pohon. Ia berbalik mendapati sosok memukau remaja seusianya.

Binar di obsidian Tzuyu terlihat jernih— _namun juga buram_ , di pengelihatan Mingyu. Ada yang aneh dari cara wajah cantik itu berekspresi. Begitu tenang tapi tak terbaca apa-apa.

"Jadi ... mau bicara apa?" si Kim memulai dari intonasinya yang tidak pernah meninggi, "Kau punya masalah, Tzuyu-ya?"

...

"Ketemu."

Langkah Wonwoo terhenti. Buat satu tahun kebelakang, senyuman merekah manis di wajah pucatnya—saat di ujung sana obsidiannya menangkap figur Mingyu di balik pohon besar.

Ia berdeham beberapa kali, mengusahakan dirinya rileks dan debaran jantungnya tidak terlalu serampangan. Lamat-lamat langkahnya beraksi lagi, sesenyap angin ia mendekati sosok kekasihnya.

Perlahan, juga begitu tenang. Sampai kaki-kaki jenjangnya kembali macet, mengerem mendadak saat ia melihat figur lain di sana.

 _Perempuan_. Rambut panjang sepunggung. Kulit putih. Tinggi. Ramping. **_Cantik_**.

"Chou ... Tzuyu?" sedikit tidak yakin Wonwoo menelisik figur itu, tapi semakin lama di perhatikan, _nyatanya benar itu dia_.

Jika Kim Mingyu adalah idola dari asrama lelaki. Maka gadis ini memiliki _trademark_ sama di asrama perempuan.

Dari segala hal, _mereka terlihat cocok luar biasa_. Dan sialnya, siswi secantik itu termasuk salah satu penggemar berat si Kim—musuh utama dari seluruh _fans-fans_ fanatik Mingyu. Sebelum Jeon Wonwoo muncul dengan status yang lebih diperhitungkan.

Maka menyadari hal ini, Wonwoo memilih diam di tempatnya. Berebapa meter yang tidak benar-benar jauh, obsidiannya bisa dengan jelas menyaksikan _sebelah_ ekspresi Mingyu juga Tzuyu. Di tempat ini, ia tidak bersembunyi di manapun, hanya berdiri tanpa disadari dua siswa di sana. Dan dalam diam memilih mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang terdengar sedikit samar-samar.

...

"Tzuyu-ya?" kening Mingyu berkerut tipis, bingung sendiri sebab gadis itu tidak bersuara sama sekali. Hanya menatapnya lewat obsidian kosong yang semakin pedih, "Chou Tzuyu?" tiga detik usai ia mengatakan ini, si pemilik nama bereaksi.

Ia menunduk, menghela napas putus asa, "Mingyu-ya ...," mulainya ragu-ragu. Giliran Mingyu yang diam, usaha mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang ingin gadis itu sampaikan, "Tadi _aku di sana_ ," Mingyu mengerjap. Masih tidak paham apa yang dimaksud si Chou, "Aku mengikutimu waktu Wonwoo- _sunbae_ datang, saat ... dia ingin bicara denganmu. _Aku di sana_. Mengekorimu sampai tengah hutan, mendengarkan kalian, _sampai akhir_. Maaf Mingyu-ya, aku tidak bermaksud menguping. Tapi aku dengar semuanya— _aku melihat semuanya_. Pertengkaranmmu dengan Wonwoo- _sunbae_ , emosi kalian, _tangisanmu_ ," Mingyu terbatu mendengar pengakuan gadis itu. Tempramennya membuncah, tapi entah mengapa mendapati suara lirih Tzuyu mengalun sambil mengepal kuat jemari di sisi-sisi tubuh, membuatnya tak sambai hati buat marah, "Maaf Mingyu-ya."

Lantas Mingyu hanya mengehela napas panjang, senyumnya merekah tipis, maklumi kelakuan gadis ini, "Tidak masalah," ungkapnya sambil mengelus hati-hati puncak kepala Tzuyu.

Hanya supaya si Chou tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri, sebab Mingyu yang terlalu baik.

Tanpa paham bahwa tak jauh di sana, Jeon Wonwoo mengepal tanganya begitu kuat, gigi-giginya bergemelatuk menyaksikan panorama itu, keningnya mengernyit saat debar jantungnya melara nyeri.

Ini tidak benar sebab reina Wonwoo memerah, ia dengar semua yang dikatakan Tzuyu dengan jelas, tapi menyaksikan Mingyu yang begini lembut pada orang selain dirinya membuat Wonwoo _kecewa luar biasa_.

Namun emosionalnya terkontrol begitu baik ketika di kejauhan sana, Tzuyu kembali buka suara. Mendengadah sambil menggenggam pergelangan Mingyu yang bersarang di puncak kepalanya, "Kalau memang itu yang dari tadi kau pikirkan— _bebanmu_ , karena hubungan kalian yang retak ... _kau boleh bersandar padaku_ ," nadanya melirih-sayang berdambingan dengan pancaran matanya yang luar biasa tulus, "Kau punya aku ..., kau bisa beralih padaku untuk melupakan Wonwoo- _sunbae_ sepenuhnya," detik ketika kalimat ini tersuara, menjadi detik debar jantung Wonwoo terhenti mendadak.

Oposisi nalarnya rusak, dan udara tak lagi berkompromi buat bisa ia hirup. Lebih-lebih dunianya serasa remuk dan porakporanda, saat gadis itu sedikit berjinjit dan _mencium bibir kekasihnya_. Kemudian melepas genggamannya di pergelangan Mingyu buat memeluk siswa itu erat sekali, "Aku ... a-aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu, Mingyu-ya."

Wonwoo mulai memikirkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang Mingyu terima selama ini dari segenap perlakuannya. Ketika ia merasa begini _hancur_ sekedar mendapati si Kim dicium tiba-tiba.

Tapi ia tetap di sana, diam di tempatnya tanpa minat berbalik atau bergegas pergi. Meski semenanjung retinanya memberontak ingin mengenyahkan pemandangan brengsek di depan sana.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama buatnya terus menunggu, sebab Chou Tzuyu menjadi orang pertama dari mereka berdua yang menyadari keberadaannya—ketika gadis itu mendelik, melepaskan pelukannya pada Mingyu.

"Wonwoo- _sunbae_?!" ia berkata nyaris memekik, kaget luar biasa mendapati sosok itu di sana.

Mendengar nama familiar kekasihnya, reflek, Mingyu menoleh ke arah tatapan gadis itu bermuara. Belum sempat histeria jantungnya mengendalikan keterkejutan sebab perilaku si Chou, obsidiannya sudah membola semakin lebar, detak dalam dadanya terhenti lebih macet.

Brengsek, sejak kapan Wonwoo di sana?—adalah pertanyaan yang seketika memenuhi isi otaknya.

Saat retinanya cuma mendapati raut datar kepemilikan si Jeon, sesungguhnya jemari Mingyu mulai bergeta menahan pedih. Tapi saat iris matanya beralih dan mendapati tangan Wonwoo- _nya_ mengepal kuat di sisi tubuh, Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri buat mengacuhkan Tzuyu.

Hanya untuk bergegas menghampiri kekasihnya. Dengan langkah lebar dan terburu-buru.

Menjadi luar biasa dungu ketika sesampai di sana mendapati retina si Jeon memerah dan berembun. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan Wonwoo saat ini, Mingyu hanya berpikir, tidak mungkin si Jeon merasa _sakit_ sekedar mendapatinya _begini_ dengan orang lain (meski ia berciuman atau bersitubuh sekalipun) _sebab Wonwoo tidak pernah mencintainya_. Tapi yang Mingyu tau, dirinya telah membuat kesalahan— _tepat di sepasang mata Wonwoo_ , saat hubungan mereka sedang segini rentan.

Buru-buru ia menjangkau jemari abang kelasnya, menautkan tangan mereka erat-erat, "Hyung, aku bisa jelaskan ... kumohon, _dengarkan_ ," racauan menjadi permulaan, otaknya sudah kacau dan lidahnya tidak berkerja dengan baik mengaplikasikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, "Tzuyu hanya—oh, ma-maksudku ... aku, _bukan_. Intinya ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, jangan salah paham, Hyung— _yeah_?" Wonwoo yang tak merespon sama sekali benar-benar membuatnya kacau, matanya memanas tanpa sebab, ingin menyalahkan sesorang hanya saja Tzuyu terlalu tulus buat dimaki-maki, "Aku ... _tidak mau kita semakin jauh_ ," hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berharap kalau Wonwoo- _nya_ masih mempunyai secuil positif _thinking_ setelah melihat kekasihnya _berciuman dengan orang lain_. Karena kepala Mingyu sudah terlalu buntu buat berpikir, "Demi Tuhan. Percaya padaku, Hyung ... _kumohon_ —" dan racauannya berakhir.

Tersela tiba-tiba sebab Jeon Wonwoo lebih dulu menarik kerah kaosnya dan memangut bibir mereka begitu dalam. Melumat bibirnya kasar tanpa membiarkan Mingyu memberi perlawanan.

Menarik gemas bibir bawah si Kim dengan gigi-giginya di penghujung pangutan, kemudian mendecak sebal, " _Cerewet_ sekali," sedangkan Mingyu hanya terbatu di tempatnya dengan pompa paru-paru yang nyaris meledak.

Tanpa mempedulikan Tzuyu yang ternganga di ujung sana, Wonwoo melangkah maju, memeluk erat leher kekasihnya separuh mencekik—tapi Mingyu terlampau linglung buat merasakan nyeri di kerongkongannya yang terhimpit.

" _Aku tidak mau minta maaf_ , kita impas karena kau sudah ciuman sama Chou Tzuyu. Tapi kuakui aku salah karena menelantarkanmu selama ini ... jangan merasa jadi anjing paling merana lagi, Kim. Aku bakal merawatmu baik-baik mulai sekarang. Jadi ... _maafkan aku_. Yah— _aku benar-benar minta maaf_. Kau dengan ketulusan brengsekmu ... tidak pantas kuperlakukan hina sebegini lama. Aku ... a _-aku minta maaf_. Maafkan aku, _jebal_."

Mingyu tertegun, otaknya melompong saat lembab merembas di bahunya. Air menembus serat-serat kaosnya yang tipis. Dan Mingyu sadar akar dari aliran itu bersumber dari Jeon Wonwoo yang menahan sesenggukannya.

Jeon Wonwoo _meminta maaf_ dan _menangis_ karenanya. Mestinya Mingyu marah pada dirinya sendiri, membuat sosok setangguh ini menjadi begini terasa rapuh. Tapi bisikan si Jeon yang bergumam serak di perpotongan lehernya, cukup untuk Mingyu melenyapkan segala tempramen dan apapun ingatannya. Hanya untuk membalas erat-erat pelukan Wonwoo sebab sosok itu berbisik dengan begitu tulus dan manis: " _Saranghae_ , Mingyu-ya."

.

.

* * *

Hansol tau kelakuannya beberapa jam lalu ketika dengan berani membopong Seungkwan adalah sebuah alasan yang penuh konsekuensi. Sebab mulai saat itu dirinya terus menjadi bahan omongan siswa-siswa di area kemah, pusat perhatian, dan titik utama sumber gosip.

Ya, karena pada kenyataannya semenjak awal masuk dulu. Choi Hansol memiliki banyak sekali siswa (lelaki) yang tidak begitu menyukainya—yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa Seungkwan muncul dan berusaha terus disisinya.

Karena Boo Sungkwan adalah pembela para siswa tampan.

"Boo, jangan begitu lagi. Mengancam siswa lain itu tidak bagus, kalau dewan dapat aduan macam-macam soalmu, nanti kau kena seleksi merah," suara Hansol mengalun, langkah mereka mulai terasa lebih santai sekarang. Keduanya berjalan di sepanjang jembatan kokoh yang sepi—tepat di atas air terjun yang siang tadi mereka kunjungi. Sisi lain, ia membiarkan Seungkwan menggelayut di sebelah lengannya.

Yang dimaksud hanya mendengung pendek sambil mengangguk ogah-ogahan di bahunya. Lalu mendongak mengagumi paras rupawan si Choi dari bawah dagu; retina kebiruan, hidung bangir, rahang tegas, dagu runcing— _sempura_ , hanya saja frame besar yang menyangkut di pangkal hidungnya benar-benar terasa mengganggu. Maka tanpa perlu ijin ia menggerakan sebelah tangan buat lepas memeluk Hansol, beralih merampas cepat kacamata itu dari wajah si pemilik.

Sontak membuat si Choi tersentak, terkejut bukan main. Saat ia hendak merampas kembali kacamatanya, Seungkwan buru-buru menyembunyikan benda itu di balik tubuh, dengan satu tangan tak lepas memeluk Hansol.

Si Choi menghela napas sekali, "Berikan," ungkapnya separuh tertawa. Tau benar kalau Seungkwan akan semakin senang mengganggunya jika ia tersulut kesal.

"Tidak. Kau lebih tampan begini, Choi. _Sangat-sangat-sangat_ tampan—demi Tuhan aku tidak bohong."

"Jangan, Boo. Kalau tidak pakai itu mataku buram, malam begini aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa— _serius_ , minusku parah."

Seungkwan menimbang-nimbang sebentar, tapi pada akhirnya ia menyimpan kacamata Hansol di saku bombernya, "Bukan masalah, 'kan ada aku," kemudian pelukannya mengerat di lengan si Choi.

Hansol menggeleng. Sia-sia sudah kompromi pakai mulut kalau si Boo sudah begini keras kepala. Maka tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terjerat buat mengambil bendanya kembali. Tapi Sungkwan dengan lincahnya terus mengelak dan berkelit. Hingga mereka mesti terjalin dalam sebuah adu tangan di tengah jembatan.

Sampai detik ketika Seungkwan terhimpit, pergerakannya terhenti sebab Hansol yang memojokannya ke pembatas jembatan.

Mengungkungnya antara pegangan besi dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Mencengkram batang silinder di sebelah si Boo kuat-kuat, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang dipeluk Seungkwan bergerak memegangi pinggul siswa itu.

Pelan-pelan jarak mereka terkikis saat Hansol merasa tidak paham, mengapa wajah _jelek_ si Boo terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tambahan dari bias bulan dan kemilau bintang-bintang yang menerangi air muka itu membuat kulit bersih Seungkwan terlihat lebih _indah_ dari semesta.

"Boo, kau cantik," adalah kalimat pertama yang entah mengapa tersuara begitu saja dari kerongkongan si Choi.

Seungkwan mengedip. Sanjungan Hansol tak berarti apa-apa baginya, hanya saja, jarak mereka yang sedekat ini lebih berkompeten membuat akal warasnya nyaris porakporanda, "Aku laki-laki," balasnya sarkastik.

Hansol terkekeh di tempat. Tampan— _tampan sekali_ , "Tapi kau cantik," tangannya yang dipinggul Seungkwan perlahan-lahan bergerak merengkuh pinggang si Boo, memeluknya dalam _jarak_.

"Kau lebih cantik dariku, Choi. Asal kau tau."

"Tidak. Jika benar aku cantik, maka sirat manismu melebihi kecantikan apapun."

"Jangan merayuku. Aku tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata," sorot mata Seungkwan menajam persis ketika ia menatap Lisa tadi, tangannya yang tadi memeluk lengan Hansol bergerak cepat mencengkram kerah kemeja remaja itu, "Kalau mau menggodaku, _kau perlu tindakan yang nyata_."

Lagi. Hansol terkekeh, "Tidak. Aku tidak niat menggodamu, _sama sekali_ ," ungkapnya serius, "Hanya berkata jujur," kepalanya semakin maju melewati sisi wajahnya menuju perpotongan leher si Boo, "Apa aku salah?"

Kemudian hening mengudara.

Seungkwan mesti menelan liur susah payah saat memiliki Hansol dalam jarak sedekat ini, terlampau intens namun juga inosen. Ini salah sebab Boo Seungkwan lebih sanggup meladeni bandit sekolahan yang kelewat genit, ketimbang siswa pendiam yang berubah _liar_.

Tidak. Ini semakin tidak benar kalau nyatanya yang mesti ia tanggapi adalah Choi Hansol.

"Berhenti bersikap homo, anak OSIS. Kau _straight_ , ingat?" sarat dalam nada Seungkwan berada dalam jalur cela juga sindiran keras. Sedikit main-main hanya saja intonasinya mencemooh.

Hansol paham siswa Boo itu sedang berusaha merendahkannya, berpikir untuk menghentikan sesuatu di antara mereka, sebab keduanya paham hormon mereka ada di arah yang berbeda. Maka Hansol tetap tenang seperti biasa, tertawa ringkas dan menjadi tampan luar biasa tanpa kacamata besar yang menghalangi wajah memikatnya, "Ya— _selalu_. Tenang saja, tidak perlu kau ingatkan."

"Oke, kalau begitu cepat mundur dan kukembalikan kacamatamu."

Hening sebentar ketika Hansol tak kunjung beranjak, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kubuang kacamatamu ke dermaga di bawah," dengan santai si Boo bicara tanpa main-main.

Mungkin itu ancaman terbaik yang pernah Hansol dengar buat melumpuhkan keinginannya, hanya saja, sensasi di dadanya membuatnya masa bodoh buat beralih merengkuh Seungkwan lebih erat.

Dan si Boo tidak bercanda sama sekali soal ini, ia menggali saku bombernya, kemudian dengan tenang melempar kacamata si Choi begitu saja. Hilang di kegelapan malam dan dalamnya arus air. Mungkin benda itu sudah tenggelam, atau pecah tersangkut di bebatuan dermaga.

Hansol bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali, yang ia pikirkan justru bagaimana cara meraup bibir si Boo dalam pangutan intens, ciuman mereka atau cumbuan. Namun angan-angannya luntur saat otaknya lebih dulu bekerja rasional, kepalanya maju membentur kening Seungkwan, "Boo, jangan pernah berusaha melindungiku lagi."

Berandal sekolah itu membatu, merasa terkejut mendapati bahwa niatan diam-diamnya telah diketahui Hansol, "Dari mana kau ..."

"Menebakmu itu mudah buatku. _Asal kau tau_ ," si Boo bungkam atas itu. Ia diam sampai Hansol yang kembali buka suara, "Apapun alasanmu— _jangan_. Aku bisa lindungi diriku sendiri, jangan membuatku terlihat menyedihkan, Boo, aku tidak seremeh itu."

"Tidak," jeda mengudara cukup intens, " _Aku tidak bisa_. Sebab kau—kau Choi Hansol ... _si tampan_. Dan aku Boo Seungkwan, _pelindung makhluk sepertimu_ ," senyum manisnya menggembang lebar sebelum luntur dan berubah kembali serius. Ia mencebik sekali, "Lihat berapa siswa asrama kita yang tidak menyukaimu, Choi—lebih-lebih kau anggota kesiswaan, _pembencimu banyak_. Aku tidak mau kau dicelakai mereka."

"Demi Tuhan, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa jaga diri."

"Tidak buatku."

"Aku tidak lemah, Boo."

"Aku tidak bilang kau lemah," nada serius dalam vokal berat Seungkwan berhasil membuat Hansol bungkam beberapa detik, "Salah kalau aku ingin melindungi orang yang kuat? Adolf Hitler pun bisa mati jika dicelakai orang lain, aku hanya ingin melindungimu, apa ini salah satu dosa?"

Hening lagi-lagi yang menyambut sejenak. Hansol tidak menjawab cukup lama, hanya menikmati dirinya yang hanyut mengagumi wajah manis pengacau ini. Sampai nalarnya kembali waras dan bersuara tanpa nada pasti, "Perasaanmu," ungkapnya awal, "Perasaanmu padaku ... _bagaimana_?"

Seungkwan terkekeh sinis buat ini, ujung bibirnya mencebik sedikit jengah, "Tenang saja," satu tangannya yang mencengkram kerah Hansol beranjak, mengelus sebelah pipi si Choi pakai punggung jemari, "Tidak lebih dari rasa kagum dan tanggung jawab—untuk menjagamu atas apapun."

Hansol mengulum senyum sebab jawaban ini, "Bagus," pelukannya lepas merengkuh Seungkwan, beralih menggenggam jemari itu erat-erat, "Karena kurasa aku mulai _belok_ dan _menyukaimu_."

"W- _what_ —?"

Terlalu santai. Pernyataan Hansol kelewat snobis buat pengakuan yang sebenarnya berat. Sedangkan Seungkwan hanya membelalakan mata dengan kening berkerut tidak mengerti. Terkejut tapi juga bingung. Karena Hansol terlalu tenang buat tanda-tanda sedang bergurau.

Hingga waktu di mana siswa Choi ini kembali mengeja, _Seungkwan baru paham mengapa semuanya mesti ditanggung Hansol dengan santai_ —

"Kita ada di dua kutub yang berbeda, Boo. Dari awal, _pertemanan kita_ adalah kesalahan. Dari awal, _rasa tanggung jawabmu_ adalah kesalahan. Dari awal, _kecentilan dan keceriaanmu_ adalah kesalahan. Dari awal ... _perasanku untukmu_ adalah kesalahan— ** _terbesar_**. Maka kalau kita memiliki harapan buat lebih dekat lagi ... salah satu dari kita mesti _hancur_ dari dunia yang kita miliki sekarang. Kau dengan sahabatmu—atau aku dengan _trademark_ ku. Bukan pilihan ... sebab jawabannya adalah **_aku_**."

— _atau jantung hatinya bisa tersakiti dan menjadi remuk luar biasa_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

Ya, intinya dedek update WCT dan Minal Aidin wal Faizin buat yang kemaren ikut lebaran.

I'm dizzy and really lazy because I'm a fat cat (that likes rolling on a mat)—yah. Niat sih pengen ngeAsap(maybe) kalo feedbacknya meyakinkan, if not I want to rolling in mat again muehehehe =w=

Yang nungguin kapan Jeonghan muncul, kemungkinan nanti mamih nongol di chapter tujuh belas, _atau selebihnya_. ㅠㅠ

.

 **PS(1):** Semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.** Dedek ga ngebeta lagi, males, jadi kalo misalkan banyak _typo and fault_ maklumi aja yaw =w= mueheee

 **PS(2):** Kucinta kaliaaaan~ ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu ...

.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _See you again in **chapter 16**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for: Follows, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter 14.**

* * *

.

 **And spesial cintah buat:**

| **9094** ❤ | **WidyaYoon280** | **juiindigo** | **bangtaninmylove** ❤| **Rei no Zero** |

| **Rekuki** ❤ | **Type your review here** ❤ | **ryn** | **chimiesry** | **kokomilang** |

| **eL Zoldyck** | **ninnaa** | **Aylasakura** ❤ | **Shin-KiNas** | **Boo Jimin Ice** |

| **Pyridam** | **Viekookie** | **xxxchroemx** | **itsathenazi** |

— _to all **Guess** undetect._

.

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[26-06-2017]


	18. Chapter 16 : Adult Child

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _Terlalu santai. Pernyataan Hansol kelewat snobis buat pengakuan yang sebenarnya berat. Sedangkan Seungkwan hanya membelalakan mata dengan kening berkerut tidak mengerti. Terkejut tapi juga bingung. Karena Hansol terlalu tenang buat tanda-tanda sedang bergurau._

 _Hingga waktu di mana siswa Choi ini kembali mengeja,_ _Seungkwan baru paham mengapa semuanya mesti ditanggung Hansol dengan santai_ _—_

 _"Kita ada di dua kutub yang berbeda, Boo. Dari awal,_ _pertemanan kita_ _adalah kesalahan. Dari awal,_ _rasa tanggung jawabmu_ _adalah kesalahan. Dari awal,_ _kecentilan dan keceriaanmu_ _adalah kesalahan. Dari awal ..._ _perasanku untukmu_ _adalah kesalahan—_ _ **terbesar**_ _. Maka kalau kita memiliki harapan buat lebih dekat lagi ... salah satu dari kita mesti_ _hancur_ _dari dunia yang kita miliki sekarang. Kau dengan sahabatmu—atau aku dengan_ _trademark_ _ku. Bukan pilihan ... sebab jawabannya adalah_ _ **aku**_ _."_

 _—_ _atau jantung hatinya bisa tersakiti dan menjadi remuk luar biasa_ _._

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 16 : Adult Child_**

.

.

 _._

.

...

Jimin masih termangu di tempat, membungkuk memainkan jemarinya kalut, pahanya mulai kesemutan sebab ujung sikunya yang tajam menekan terlalu kuat di pangkuan. _Ia bingung_ —kepayahan sendiri mesti menanggapi bagaimana atas perkataan Yoongi. Otaknya terhambat menjadikan jalan pikirnya buntu.

Lalu, ketika ketua kesiswaan itu melanjuti pernyataannya dengan pendaran mata yang _sama_ ; terlampau serius dan tak terelakan. Jimin merasa ada _pendarahan_ dalam kepalanya. Logikanya kebas, akalnya berantakan dan ia terlamapau linglung buat menanggapi.

"Park, _jadi pacarku ya_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

| **WCT Our Hostel** |

 _—_ _how could I be so uselessly healthy_ _—_

* * *

...

Dahi Jimin mengkerut, menyetak garis-garis tipis pada permukaannya, "Hei, Sunbae. Masih mabuk, hm?"

Yoongi tetap di posisi, mengagumi bagaimana kecantikan Jimin memenuhi indra pengelihatannya. Maka ketika ia _sober_ , Yoongi mengedip cepat tiga kali, "Ee—m?" lalu otaknya _meleleh_ , merutuki diri saat sadar apa yang baru saja ia ungkapkan.

 _Sial, apa-apaan?!_

Buru-buru ketua OSIS ini memutar isi kepala, memegangi keningnya; meringis kemudian menunduk, berlagak kesakitan dengan baik. Sontak hal tersebut membuat si Park menegapkan duduk, menjelmakan kepanikan bukan main pada diri sendiri.

"Oh! Sunbae—kau oke? Sunbae—"

Selangkah sebelum Jimin menyentuh punggungnya, Yoongi bersuara agak kasar, "Oke-oke! Aku oke—" sebelah tangannya yang memegangi kepala menepis pergelangan Jimin, lantas ia turut menegapkan duduk, "Kepalaku _cuma_ pening—tidak, maksudku ... ini _pening sekali_ ," pula _dengan baik_ pura-pura menelan liurnya susah payah, nadanya melembut saat berkata demikian. Lalu matanya mengarah langsung pada retina Jimin dengan sayu, "Mm, Park, jadi ... _tadi_ kau tanya apa?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, retinanya berpendar sesaat sebelum fokus kembali pada bagaimana paras Min Yoongi mengalihkan rasionalitasnya. Ia berdeham sekali, bibirnya mengatup rapat dan ia mengangguk singkat, "Yah, mungkin kau masih mabuk," tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat, ibu jarinya mengusap kantung mata Yoongi yang sembab, "Bukan apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan, nanti kepalamu semakin sakit."

Entah kenapa hal kecil itu sukses membuat Yoongi membeku di posisinya, terbakar oleh bagaimana senyum Jimin terukir separo. Atas _hal kecil_ ini, jantungnya berdebar keras sekali, dan Yoongi _sekarat_ ketika mengingat lagi apa yang sebelumnya ia katakan.

.

 _"Kurasa aku sungguhan menyukaimu, Park—ini nyata."_

 _._

 _"_ _Park, jadi pacarku ya?"_

.

" _Shit_ —" tempramen Yoongi membumbung tiba-tiba saat daya pikirnya mencapai logika sehat, "Bangsat," Jimin mengernyit, bingung ketika si Min menepis pergelangannya lagi. Sebersit pertanyaan di pangkal kerongkongannya tertahan saat ia mendapati pupil mata sang ketua OSIS mengecil takut, "Ini tidak benar!" lalu Yoongi membuang muka ke hamparan air, menghirup napas hingga paru-parunya penuh dan sesak. Menjadi frustasi pada sebab yang sama. Ia menunduk sampai kepalanya menyentuh atas lutut, kemudian menggusak rambutnya kesal, "Sialan! Aku sudah tidak waras!"

Yoongi tau ada yang _beda_ soal bagaimana cara ia mentap Jimin semenjak mendapati siswa ini menangis sambil menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, di ruang kesehatan waktu itu. Lalu semakin _tidak benar_ tatkala mendapati fakta; bahwa penyebab si Park berlaku demikian karena terlalu _mengkhawatirkannya_.

 _Yoongi bukannya egois_. Ia hanya terlalu konsisten pada pendiriannya. Maka sebab ini di tiap-tiap waktu siswa lain bakal mengira bahwa si ketua OSIS YaGook terlalu individualis tanpa peduli protes orang-orang sekitar. _Yoongi bukannya otoriter_. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia hanya terlalu paham akan bagaimana kelakuan siswa-siswa yang mengenakan almamater YaGook di tubuh mereka. Maka atas alasan ini ia hanya mau menjalankan rinci dari tanggung jawabnya pada sekolah, mengabaikan bagaimana segolongan siswa menganggapnya terlalu diktatorial dan sewenang-wenang.

 _Dan sialnya_ , Min Yoongi _selalu_ tidak minat menghiraukan ocehan serampang yang mengarah padanya. Kadang kala menjadi figur yang terlalu cuek ada bagusnya buat mengendalikan remaja-remaja _brengsek_ yang mendekam di sekolahan elit itu.

Tapi _entah bagaimana_ , dari sekian banyak siswa yang ia paham _pembencinya_ ; Park Jimin _tidak_ terasa deminkian —walau Yoongi sendiri tau, dari sekian banyak siswa yang _membencinya_ ; Park Jimin bisa menyandang yang _paling utama_ — karena yang ini pun _bukan tanpa alasan_.

Yoongi selalu memiliki _dasar_ dari tiap kelakuannya, sebab terlahir manjadi Min Yoongi adalah hal yang berat; ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya masalah tentang ayahnya pada sang ibu _kecuali_ ia mempunyai _alasan_ , ia tidak mengantongi pilihan lain untuk menolak ajakan wanita itu untuk pergi dari rumah _kecuali_ memiliki _alasan_ , ia tidak pernah memelihara keinginannya lebih lama untuk bertemu sang adik _kecuali_ ada _alasan_ , dan ia _tidak pernah_ memegang kesempatan untuk melakukan segala hal semaunya _semejak dulu_ ; _kecuali_ ia menyimpan _alasan_ buat mendasari keninginannya. Dan Yoongi sudah terbiasa untuk hal ini.

Maka ketika hatinya _bergejolak_ buat _Park Jimin_ yang dibencinya. Yoongi _memiliki alasan_ mengapa si Park bisa _mempunyai_ _tempat_ di sebuah ruang yang sudah dipenuhi Kim Namjooon.

" _Drunk-drunk go away_ —hush!" saat Jimin membelai puncak kepalanya hati-hati—terasa lembut dan manis, berucap kekanak-kanakan yang entah mengapa membuat Yoongi merasa _tenang_ dan semakin _salah_.

Senyap merajai dalam sesaat. Memakan waktu cukup lama. Dan Jimin bisa merasakan bahu Yoongi yang bergetar tiba-tiba.

Sesaat kening si Park mengernyit kuatir, sebelum telinganya menangkap tawa berat Yoongi mengudara, "Itu _pain-pain_ bodoh!" jeda, tawanya semakin terdengar pelan dan putus-putus, namun bahunya bergetar semakin jadi, "Bangsat—kurang ajar, kau memegang kepalaku!" ungkapnya jengkel sambil menangkap tangan Jimin yang ada di atas kepalanya, hanya menggenggam jemari itu dari punggung tangan tanpa minat menyingkirkan jari-jari bangtet si Park yang terasa pas di telapak tangannya.

Dan Yoongi tidak mengangkat tubuh, tetap di posisi bahkan ketika gelak tawa Jimin ikut terkoar— _berisik_ _juga_ _luar biasa cempreng_. Hingga mata sipitnya menghilang dan tubuhnya bergetar terlalu heras.

—maka gelombang tipis air di depan keduanya menjadi saksi bisu, gemetar di tubuh mereka memiliki _makna_ _berbeda_ yang tidak diketahui Jimin.

" _Thanks_ , Park. Selama ini belum ada yang mengkhawatirkanku _sebaik dirimu_ ," ketua OSIS ini membisik lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Karena si berandalan sekolah itu hanya tau bahwa Yoongi sedang menyembunyikan wajah cerianya yang terbahak-bahak— _malu mungkin_ , pikirnya. Tanpa menyadari gelegak tersebut hanya _kamuflase_ dari bagaimana Yoongi tersengguk-sengguk menahan air matanya.

 _Ya, mungkin Yoongi hanya terlalu pandai bermain lakon untuk mengelabui setiap lawan mainnya._

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya seperti ... mukamu jelek sekali, pendek sialan."

"Bangsat! Tolong tau diri, cebol brengsek."

"Jangan cari perkara, _bisa_?"

"Kau yang mulai, _dude_!"

"Hei—"

"Oke-oke, jangan merusak momennya. Aku mengalah— _pardon, yeah_? _Jebal_?"

"Momen?"

"Lupakan. Tidak perlu dibahas demi menghindari perkara. _Diterima_?"

" _Diterima_."

"Oke, terimakasih—HAHAHA ..."

"Bedebah gila—HAHAHA ..."

.

.

* * *

Taehyung terhenti dari langkah, dahinya berkerut ketika mendengar gelak tawa di bagian barat tempatnya berpijak. Maka buru-buru ia berbalik, "Jungkook, ayo ke sana!" meneriaki si Jeon dari kejauhan sembari melambai-lambai pada bocah SMU yang terengah-engah dua meter di sana. Kelelahan sendiri meladeni Taehyung yang tidak ada _capek_ nya.

Mengesampingkan kepenatan diri, Jungkook buru-buru berlari menghampiri Taehyung. Sebab si Kim sama sekali tidak suka menunggu.

Jungkook tidak takut ditinggal sendirian, hanya saja, yang ia takuti justru tunangannya yang bisa _hilang_. Karena— _demi kambing_ , Taehyung dalam mode idiot itu sangat-sangat _rentan_ kalau tidak diawasi.

"Apa?" kerutan letih pada wajah si Jeon terlihat begitu kentara setiba di hadapan Taehyung.

Semenjak tadi Jungkook sudah mengigil karena tubuh atasnya tidak terbalut apapun, di lima menit awal ketika mereka mulai mencari tempat kemah lagi . Semakin menjelang subuh hari, udara hutan semakin menggumpalkan embun pula. Dingin mendominasi tiap embusan angin, menjadikan Jungkook lebih-lebih mengigil karena peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya membuat udara terasa membekukan.

 _Sial_ —kalau bukan karena dia _terlalu mencintai_ Kim Taehyung, mana mau ia menahan diri sampai begini menderita. Kalau bukan karena dia mengingat bagaimana _demi dirinya_ Kim Taehyung _selalu_ jadi _gentleman_ , mana mau ia _selalu_ menyanggupkan diri melindungi orang itu kalau-kalau dalam mode lain yang begini menyebalkan. Kalau bukan karena dia _Kim Taehyung_ , mana mau Jungkook menggapai pergelangannya dan menyatukan jemari mereka agar Taehyung- _nya_ tidak kemana-mana.

Tidak masalah kalau ia semakin mengigil dan Taehyung semakin merepotkan.

Karena cukup dengan Taehyung yang ada _di sampingnya_ dan _menjadi miliknya_ ; selama Jungkook bisa menikmati tingkah imut Taehyung dalam mode yang _merepotkan_ , lalu membiarkan dirinya semakin jatuh cinta ketika sosok ini kembali _mendominasinya_ di keadaan semula—Jungkook merasa dunianya _nyaris_ sempurna. Sebab menikmati Kim Taehyung untuk dirinya sendiri adalah _kemutlakan_ bagi Jeon Jungkook—dan _bagaimanapun caranya_ , Taehyung _harus_ memenuhi keinginan ini.

 _Salah satu determinasi egois dari hubungan mereka._

Dan itu manis menurut _keduanya_ —yah, aneh memang. Ini kenapa _kadang-kadang_ Taehyung bingung mengapa Tuhan mempersatukan mereka.

"Mau ke mana?—mm?" Jungkook bersuara terbata sambil menggusak hidungnya yang memerah, brengsek, sejak kapan dia pilek bahkan ia tidak sadar. Mungkin terlalu mengkuatirkan Taehyung yang bakal hilang terlalu mengambil alih fokus atensinya.

Tidak menjawab, Taehyung justru terdiam di tempat. Bibirnya mengatup rapat—terlihat kekanak-kanakan, dan kelopak matanya mengedip polos saat melihat Jungkook menyedot ingusnya supaya tidak mengalir dari hidung. _Sialnya_ , dia juga tidak sadar sejak kapan Jungkook terjangkit pilek begini. Mungkin fokusnya buat mencari area kamp terlalu mengambil alih fokus atensinya—yah, _dan itu buruk_. Sebab Jungkook _lebih penting_ dari apapun.

Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung mengulurkan tangan, telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menjepit di sisi-sisi hidung bangir si Jeon.

Belum paham maksud dari _hyung_ nya, Jungkook cuma mengangkat alis heran, "Kenapa?"

" _Ingus_."

" _Ingus_?" kini raut di wajah lelah Jungkook berganti kernyitan bingung. Sesaat. Karena begitu waktu menghabiskan dua detik, ia sadar apa yang Taehyung maksud. Maka tangannya terangkat menggenggam pergelangan Taehyung dan ia tertawa geli, "Tidak-tidak, Hyung. Tidak perlu, _terimakasih_."

Taehyung menurut, membiarkan Jungkook menurunkan tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuh. Tapi tidak lama kemudian tangannya kembali terangkat, ia melepas jemari Jungkook di tangannya yang lain sekedar menangkap kepala si Jeon lumayan kencang.

Jungkook mengaduh ribut, tapi Taehyung terkekeh senang.

Saat si Jeon berhenti buka suara, ibu jari Taehung bergerak—memijat lembut dahi Jungkook yang berkerut kelelahan. Terus begitu sampai yang lebih muda merasa rileks dan lamat-lamat memejamkan mata, menikmati gerakan tulus _hyung_ nya yang membuai. Lalu ketika Jungkook tidak lagi merasakan gerak tangan Taehyung menyusuri dahinya, ia membuka mata pelan-pelan, mendapati Taehyung yang melepas kaosnya.

Belum sampai Jungkook mencegah, si Kim sudah mengulurkan _T-shirt_ itu padanya, "Pakai."

"Aku tidak apa-apa demi Tuhan, kau saja, Hyung. Tadi kau mengeluh kedinginan."

Taehyung menggeleng keras, "Sudah tidak."

"Bohong—jangan mengada-ada. Di sini semakin dingin _tau_?"

Maka Taehyung memberenggut dan merengek, "Jungkook, _pakai_ —kau sakit, nanti makin sakit," karena ia paham bahwa ini senjata paling ampuh buat mengatasi Jungkook selain mendominasinya dengan buas.

" _Alright_ ," sesuai perkiraan, Jungkook merampas kaosnya dan mulai memakai barang itu usai membaliknya ke posisi benar.

Ketika memasang kaos ke tubuhnya, ia bisa melihat Taehyung dengan acuh berbalik. Jungkook tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, sebab selama orang itu masih ada di jarak jangkauan, _mereka bakal baik-baik saja._

Yang tidak Jungkook perkirakan Justru ketika ia memunculkan kepala dari lobang kaos, Taehyung sudah _berjongkok_ di depannya.

"Sedang apa, Hyung?"

Taehyung menoleh dari balik punggung, "Naik."

"Hah?"

"Naik, Jungkook. Ke punggungku."

Dan Jungkook menyemburkan tawa sebab itu, _ia_ _paham_ , demi Tuhan ia paham apa maksud Taehyung. Makanya ia terbahak keras sekali sebelum menahan gelaknya susah payah, "Hyung, berat badanku nyaris dua kali lipat bobot tubuhmu loh. Yakin?"

Bukannya meremehkan; Jungkook tau Taehyung itu kuat, si Kim sudah sering membopongnya dalam cara apapun. Tapi hanya ketika ia benar-benar _Kim Taehyung_. Dan tidak berarti yang seperti ini _bukan Kim Taehyung_ bagi Jungkook, _hanya saja_ —ia sedikit kuatir soal otot-otot _hyung_ nya yang mungkin bakal mengalami _perubahan_.

Taehyung kembali menghadap depan, "Naik saja, Kook, kita sudah sering melakukan ini," ungkapnya yakin.

Jungkook tidak bergerak; masih ragu-ragu, tapi raut mukanya berubah jail, "Hanya ketika kau Kim Taehyung."

Oke, menggoda _hyung_ nya buat beberapa saat mungkin tidak terhitung dosa.

Taehyung mendengus, "Dan aku Kim Taehyung," lalu bibirnya mengerucut keki. Kembali merengek, namun kali ini tanpa sadar, "Jungkook, aku _bukan_ keperibadian ganda. Tidak bipolar, tidak skizoid—bukan penyandang _DID_ , Jungkook, aku normal."

Si Jeon mencebik main-main. Otaknya meledakan ide jahat soal menjahili Taehyung lebih jauh, "Eey ... kau tidak normal, Hyung. Sifatmu bisa berubah walau bukan keperibadian ganda."

Lagi, Taehyung mendengus. Itu terdengar lebih keras, "Cuma sifat— _sifat_. Dan setidaknya aku masih Kim Taehyung di _keduanya_. _Dan_ aku tetap sadar, ingatanku tidak hilang untuk jadi orang lain. _Dan_ yang penting aku tetap tampan— _paham_? Jadi cepat naik, kakiku bisa kesemutan kalau begini lama-lama."

Di belakang sana Jungkook langsung mengerutkan wajah jijik, namun senyumnya tertahan di ujung-ujung bibir. Menjadikan mulutnya sedikit kebas, " _Kepedean_ ," umpatnya sambil bergerak, mengambil posisi di belakang punggung Taehyung. Seutuhnya menyerahkan bobot tubuh ketika ia mengalungkan lengan di leher si Kim, "Berat 'kan, Hyung?" katanya sambil terkekeh, merasakan _hyung_ nya sedikit kesusahan saat hendak berdiri.

Tatkala berhasil menegapkan kaki, Taehyung mendramatisir dengan mengembuskan napas keras, "Sangat," ejeknya main-main sambil melangkah, meninggalkan tempat mereka tadi, "Kau berat seperti babi hamil, Kook. Menimbun terlalu banyak lemak di bisep-bisepmu hah?"

"Brengsek," Jungkook mencebik, tangannya mengerat memeluk leher Taehyung, "Kau yang terlalu kurus, Hyung. Main dengan Boo Seungkwan tidak juga membuatmu banyak makan hm? Kalau itu aku, pasti sudah berubah jadi besar seperti balon—"

"Korban iklan," Taehyung menyela nyinyir, "Kau pikir Seungkwan lebah?"

Jungkook tertawa sebab ini, "Tidak. Terlalu besar untuk jadi lebah. Dia yang lebih cocok disebut babi hamil kurasa."

"Sembarangan," Taehyung ikut tertawa setelah itu. Ya, ada satu fakta aneh yang tidak perlu repot-repot ia pikirkan—Taehyung benci ketika ada orang yang mengejek sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi kalau yang melakukannya Jungkook, hal ini _lebih_ menjadi lucu daripada mengesalkan. Dan Taehyung berhenti dari langkah, sekedar menolehkan kepala ke posisi Jungkook yang menyandarkan dagu di atas lengannya sendiri, "Kook."

Jungkook menoleh menjadikan mereka bersitatap dalam jarak terlampau dekat, "Iya, Hyung?" matanya membola sempurna ketika Taehyung mengecup bibirnya singkat dan berbisik halus di depan wajahnya—begitu manis dan mendebarkan.

" _Saranghae_."

Jungkook membatu.

Mengumpulan kembali kewarasanya terbilang cukup lama, sebab hingga Taehyung dengan biasa saja melajukan kakinya lagi ke arah tawa yang sebelumnya ia dengar, Jungkook masih merangkai logika sehat ke tempat asal.

Taehyung sudah biasa menyatakan cintanya padanya— _hanya ketika ia benar-benar_ _Kim Taehyung_. Namun _hyung_ nya dalam mode ini tidak pernah mengungkapkan dengan jelas atas perasaanya, mengatakan rasa sukanya selalu dengan caranya tersendiri, dan Jungkook selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh Taehyung dalam sifat _lainnya_ setelah ia merasakan bagaimana ciuman Taehyung di karakter aslinya.

Maka ketika ia mendapatkan apa keinginanya selama ini, Jungkook merasa dunianya _benar-benar_ sempurna. Tanpa perlu mengingat-ingat sikap paranoid orang tua mereka, yang timbul akibat dirinya yang suka menjahili Taehyung.

"Hyung— _jangan_ ," manja suara Jungkook tersuara, menyamankan posisi di gendongan _hyung_ nya.

"Kenapa?"

"Fanfiksinya jadi tidak lucu kalau kau terlalu romantis—ini _genre_ humor, _ingat_?"

" _Pft_ —HAHAHA—lupakan saja. Biarkan mengalir apa adanya, Kook, kalau dipaksa lucu yang ada jadi aneh. Toh ini juga demi konflik masing-masing _pairing_ —'kan _genre_ utamanya drama, _ingat_?"

"Nah, itu masalahnya. Tidak ada _genre_ _romance_ di sini."

" _Romance_ termasuk di drama, Kook— _termasuk_. Coba _search_ di Google."

"Ya-Ya. Apa katamu, Hyung. _Terserah_."

"Yah, apa kataku. _Terserah_."

"HAHAHA ..." / "HAHAHA ..."

.

.

* * *

Bagi Yoongi; belajar dewasa adalah ketika ia mulai menerima uluran tangan lawannya, menerima dengan senang hati sinyal dari bendera perseteruan yang dikibarkan lawannya, dan _apapun_ soal bagaimana ia memilih _membenarkan_ segala yang dilakukan lawannya. Karena bagi Yoongi, belajar dewasa adalah saat ia sanggup membiarkan orang-orang yang _dibencinya_ untuk duduk di sebelahnya—tanpa emosional yang memperdaya isi kepalanya.

Berbeda dengan prinsip Jimin yang terlalu kanak-kanak dan sembrono, menganggap kedewasaan akan tiba _tanpa_ perlu dipahami. Membiarkan masa muda mengalir _tanpa_ target matang ke penghujung hari. Karena bagi Jimin, memikirkan waktu-waktu menjadi dewasa hanya akan membuat masa mudanya terasa berat.

Persis dengan bagaimana kawan-kawannya memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Yoongi _sudah_ belajar soal menjadi dewasa ketika pertama kali _menerima_ Jimin menyatukan jemari mereka, membawanya pergi dari hadapan Kim Taehyung dan menuntunnya lari menuju gudang belakang YaGook. Ketika Jimin sanggup membuatnya _membiarkan_ mereka duduk bersisian di satu sofa. Lalu membuyarkan akal sehatnya begitu _gampang_ saat Yoongi menerima _dengan_ _senang hati_ sinyal dari bendera perseteruan yang Jimin kibarkan buat _mendominasinya_.

Di samping ini Jimin sendiri _sampai_ pada ideologinya. Ia yang membiarkan waktu dewasanya tergapai seiring arus, bertemu persinggahan paling elok yang menjeratnya ke tengah labirin. Ia yang menikmati ketika dirinya tersesat dan lupa cara untuk kembali. Ia yang memberi alasan buat _tetap tinggal_ tanpa peduli lagi determinasi atas setiap langkahnya yang semakin terjerumus.

Maka keduanya sama-sama belajar dewasa ketika; Park Jimin menjadi _musuh pertama_ yang _dibiarkan_ menggendong Yoongi, Park Jimin menjadi _musuh pertama_ yang _diizinkan_ **_duduk_** disisi Yoongi, Park Jimin menjadi _musuh pertama_ yang _diperbolehkan_ menyentuh wajah Yoongi, dan Park Jimin menjadi _satu-satunya musuh_ yang dipersilahkan membaringkan kepala di paha Min Yoongi.

"Park," Jimin membuka matanya pelan-pelan, mendapati wajah pucat si ketua OSIS memenuhi indra pengelihatan, kontras sekali dengan gelapnya angkasa di belakang kepala sosok itu, "Kakiku kesemutan."

Terlalu nyaman di posisinya, Jimin hanya tertawa riuh mendapati muka Yoongi yang mengeluh datar— _matanya semakin sembab_ , Jimin pikir ini efek karena Yoongi terlalu mabuk tadi, "Tidak terihat seperti itu, Sunbae. _Terlalu tenang_."

"Brengsek," Yoongi mendecih singkat. Tak sampai hati menyembur Jimin dengan sumpah serapahnya yang tertahan di kerongkongan, sebab dengan timpaan remang-remang cahaya bulan; _Jimin terlalu manis_.

Si Park tertawa lagi, cuma itu yang ia lakukan ketika abang kelasnya sesekali mencebik umpatan. Lalu hening mengudara saat Jimin terlalu fokus menatap wajah si ketua OSIS. Masih sambil tergelak tipis, tangannya bergerak sendiri menyisir anak rambut Yoongi ke belakang telinga. Dan putra sulung presdir Lee itu tertegun ketika Jimin berkata sambil tersenyum lembut, " _Cantik_."

Satu kata. Sanggup membuat Yoongi _sekarat_.

Ketua kesiswaan ini mengerjap singkat, terlihat linglung dan menggemaskan, sebelum retina tajamnya tiba-tiba menembus iris si Park. Menjadikan Jimin bergidik sesaat, lalu menurunkan jemarinya cepat-cepat, " _Pardon_."

" _Hell with pardon you_ ," tanggap Yoongi sarkastik, lalu salah satu tangannya menyentil dahi Jimin, "Bajingan bantet, mana ponselku?" si Park mengaduh, menggusak keningnya heboh sambil mengumpat sembarangan. Yoongi mengernyit jijik, sama sekali tidak merasa iba, "Jangan berlebihan, bocah."

Jimin mendecak, pelan-pelan mengangkat tangannya yang menutupi wajah, membiarkan mereka kembali bersitatap.

Kemudian satu sudut bibirnya terangat pongah—menampakkan senyum luar biasa congkak. Lalu jemarinya terhitung satu persatu ketika ia mengeja snobis, "Tidak lagi panggil aku _Jimin_ , suara paraumu hilang, pupil mata jernih, kembali galak _dan ingat ponsel_. Biar kusimpulkan," ia berlagak memikirkan sesuatu dengan menyebalkan, lantas memelototi Yoongi pakai mata sipitnya yang _sok_ terkejut, " _Drunk really go away_?"

" _Jangan_ bercanda," sang ketua OSIS mengatup bibir setelah itu, tapi dengan jelas Jimin bisa dengar suara gemeratak keras dari gigi-gigi Yoongi. Lagi-lagi sukses menjadikannya ciut oleh aura kekuasaan si Min.

Jimin _selalu_ tau; katkala sosok itu tengah berusaha serius, maka tindak bunuh diri kalau mau membercandainya— _walau pada kenyataan_ , hampir setiap hari ia mempertaruhkan nyawa buat membantah Min Yoongi yang dalam mode kritis.

 _Tapi di luar perkiraannya_ —yang mengangan-angan Yoongi bakal sedikit melakukan gerak, sekedar menceburkan ia ke hamparan laut di sisinya.

Jimin hanya termangu saat ketua kesiswaan ini justru menghela napas, berkata; "Ponselku?" dengan begitu lembut dan _meluluhkan_.

Dan Jimin _nyaris mati_ hanya untuk suara berat Yoongi yang mengacau di pikirannya.

Jadi ia mengembus napas kasar, mengontrol debar dalam dadanya baik-baik, lalu memunggungi Yoongi buat menghindari kontak mata, "Di tenda, _tasku_. Balik nanti kukembalikan."

Si ketua kesiswaan mengangguk, _membiarkan_.

Kemudian suara Jimin mengudara lagi di tengah senyap, "Sunbae," Yoongi mendengung sebagai jawaban, "Begini— _apa tidak apa-apa_?" suaranya melirih ragu-ragu, napasnya terdengar berat masuk ke pendengaran si Min, "Kau _sober_ 'kan? Sadar kalau aku tidur dipangkuanmu?" lantas Yoongi bisa dengar tawa _tanpa arti_ Jimin mengudara.

Maka hening yang menyambut pertanyaannya. Lama sekali sampai si Park mesti merutuk dalam hati sembari mengigiti bagian dalam pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," dan vokal familier ini akhirnya terdengar selepas tujuh menit melanda kesenyapan. Jimin masih diam di posisi, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup serampangan. Mana kala Yoongi melanjuti dengan sama datar, ujaran itu menjadi bobot yang _harus_ mereka terima selapang-lapangnya. Sebab ketika Yoongi bilang: " _Tidak apa-apa_ —untuk sekarang, tidak masalah. _Hanya untuk sekarang_ , Park. Nikmati saja _momennya_ , jangan pikirkan hal-hal lain—karena aku tidak yakin bakal ada momen _kedua_ buat kita," sambil terus menyisir rambutnya hati-hati.

 _Ini konsekuensi mutlak antara siswa_ guidance _terbaik dan salah satu_ bullies _paling rendah_.

Di tengah semua jeda, jarak mereka terlampau jauh untuk menjadikan keduanya saling gapai. Mengalahkan apapun, egoisme di kepala masing-masing adalah rintangan paling berat buat mengisi ruang keduanya.

Sebab Yoongi dan Jimin cuma terlalu naif, menganggap pertemuan mereka _bukan_ karena sebuah takdir. Berpendapat, ini hanya pertemuan singkat yang akan berlalu tanpa makna.

Meski keduanya juga _paham_ , bahwa jejak dari masing-masing sentuhan meninggalkan bekas yang _tidak terlupakan_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

Hola hola holaaa. Fast update 'kan? _Fast update_ =w= (Bakar Li yooo?!ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ) Muehehe ...

Ga tau mau bilang apa lagi, ini otak udah buntu. Ngantuk. Lelah. Dedek lemah ngebayangin mereka, pengen langsung sun-sunin semuanya, tapi ga mungkin lah yaw tetiba pada maen cipok =w= wkwkwk.

Intinyamah dedek nongol dan ini update.

Dan dedek bawa berita gembira uyeeee~ W.O.H bentar lagi _end_ loooh~ uhuhuhu =w= (Anju! Cerita masih semerawut gini bentar lagi end? Ngajak ribut Li?ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ) muehehe ... iye kayanya mah =w= waks.

.

 **PS(1):** Semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

 **PS(2):** Kucinta kaliaaaan~ ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu ...

 **PS(3):** Dan buat **_audriepramesthi_** -eonnie, aku cerita W.O.H ke kaka doang loh. Kaka dapet premiuman nih dari dedek, dapet spoiler dikit cieee. Jangan cerita ke yang laen ya kak. Oke? =w= (ga penting juga padahal)

 **PS(4):** Dedek sekarang jarang buka PM loh. Jadi sori banget yang PMnya masuk terus ga ke bales, kutakut balesnya(?) nanti dikira so ngartis atau apalah, kalo misalkan kalian chat hari ini eh minggu depan baru dedek liat terus bales. ._. Jadi jangan marah ya ㅠㅠ dedek sayang kalian semua.

.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _See you again in_ _ **chapter 17**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 15.**

* * *

.

.

 **Epilog**.  
...

"Hyung-Hyung-Hyung! Lampu!" kencang Jungkook menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung, dengan heboh menunjuk ke mana mata lebarnya membola semangat.

Kening Taehyung berketut tipis, matanya menyipit menangkap cahaya yang ditunjuk Jungkook. _Tapi langkahnya justru terhenti_. Mungkin Jungkook tidak melihat _nya_ , tapi jelas-jelas Taehyung bisa menyaksikan ada sosok _di balik_ benderang yang mereka maksud.

Dan ketika figur monokrom di sana bergerak mendekati keduanya bersama cahaya yang dipegang— _lalu lenyap_. Taehyung cuma mengedip beberapa kali.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook menyelingak, berusaha memahami keputusan macam apa yang akan sosok ini ambil. Heran bukan main saat Taehyung tetap diam. Obsidiannya terlihat mengawang-awang, dan ketika ia menoleh menatap Jungkook tepat di pupil, ekspresi wajahnya berubah aneh.

"Jungkook," si pemilik nama mengangkat alis, "Kau yakin kita harus ke sana?" sejenak Jungkook merasa bingung, namun kepalanya mengangguk begitu saja. Maka Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian pelan-pelan menunduk ragu, "Sebenarnya ... dari arah sana, aku dengar suara tawa tadi."

"Serius, Hyung?!" Jungkook berseru antusias, "Kalau begitu ayo!" kepalanya penuh bayang-bayang imajiner soal seseorang dari tempat kamp.

"Aku tidak yakin Jungkook. Awalnya, aku juga merasa ini bagus—tapi setelah dipikir ulang ... _suara tawanya_ _aneh_."

Jungkook mengernyit, "Hah?"

Taehyung menengadah lagi, lalu menoleh menghadap Jungkook- _nya_ , "Paham maksudku?" jeda, "Ini seperti ... bukan suara _orang_."

Hening mengudara. Jungkook membeku, mulutnya menganga—dan entah karena kaosnya yang terlalu tipis, atau _memang ada_ seselir angin dingin yang menerjang sekitar punggung dan tengkuknya berlebihan. Menjadikan Jungkook merinding bukan main.

"Sial, Hyung. Jangan mengada-ada."

Taehyung menggeleng keras, "Tidak, Jungkook. _Aku serius_."

" _Jadi_ , kau mau bilang kalau kita baru saja bertemu sinar dari dedemit hutan, hah?"

"Mm ... y-ya, _mungkin_."

Susah payah si Jeon menelan liurnya, mulutnya memanganga makin lebar, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang. Karena kalau dirinya kelihatan panik _sedikit saja_ , Taehyung dalam _mode ini_ bisa-bisa berubah histeris.

Tapi kegelisahan sama sekali tidak bisa membohongi gemetar tubuhnya yang mengigil ngeri. Tanpa sadar mulai memperhatikan sekitar mereka yang benar-benar _sepi_ dan _gelap_. Jari-jarinya perlahan mengepal, memeluk leher Taehyung lebih erat; memperpendek jarak, berharap bisa mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang menakut-nakutinya.

Si Kim sendiri _cuma diam_. Tidak menyadari keresahan Jungkook, ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar mereka dengan tenang. Yah, pada dasarnya Taehyung itu pemberani. Mustahil salah satu _makhluk_ yang digosipkan sebagai (salah satu) penunggu gudang belakang YaGook takut pada sesosok hantu.

Tapi naluriah perasaan manusia, tengkuknya ikut merinding saat rerimbunan semak tinggi di dekat mereka bergerak-gerak sembarang. Taehyung berjengit, Jungkook nyaris menjerit. Tubuh si Jeon gemetar parah, dan berandal sekolah yang menggendongnya sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal kalau kaki-kakinya mulai terasa sekenyal jeli.

Maka ketika dengan panik Jungkook menepuk bahunya, meminta untuk diturunkan, dengan senang hati Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook melompat dari atas tubuhnya.

Mereka bergenggaman tangan, erat sekali. Dan atensi keduanya masih pada fokus yang sama, rerimbunan itu bergerak-gerak semakin kentara.

"Ayo periksa," atas ajakan tolol ini Jungkook membelalakan mata heboh, nyaris membentak Taehyung kalau saja ia tidak lebih dulu terbelenggu pada _hazel_ memukau _hyung_ nya yang tidak terlihat gentar sama sekali.

Maka usai meyakinkan diri sendiri mati-matian, Jungkook akhirnya mengangguk sekali.

Kemudian jemari mereka saling menggenggam semakin erat, melangkah hati-hati ke arah sana.

Perlahan.

 _Dan pelan-pelan_.

Sampai si Jeon bahkan tidak sadar, kalau ia berjinjit buat mengiringi langkah Taehyung yang terlalu pasti.

 _Satu meter_.

Satu meter dari semak-semak itu mereka menghentikan langkah. Kembali saling memandang cukup lama, sebelum Taehyung mengulurkan tangan, berniat membelah rerimbunan ini dan memastikan paranoidnya.

Sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar melakukan niatannya, suara Jungkook tiba-tiba menyela, "Hitung, Hyung."

Taehyung menoleh lagi, mendapati Jungkook yang berekspresi serius, tapi begitu lucu buat diperhatikan lama-lama. Maka ia tak memiliki pilihan mengapa _tidak_ mengikuti keinginan adik kelasnya, " _Hana_ ," mula Taehyung sendirian.

" _Dul_ ," Jungkook ikut bersuara kali ini seiring tubuhnya merapat pada figur _hyung_ nya.

" _Set_!" dan mereka berseru sama-sama ketika Taehyung menyentak tangan, dan Jungkook yang histeris memejam mata sambil melompat— _membekap raga kurus si Kim_ _era-erat_.

Lalu hening.

Jungkook masih tidak tau apa-apa, sebab Taehyung tidak bersuara sama sekali. Sampai waktu di mana ia pelan-pelan melepas pelukannya dari Taehyung, lalu menoleh. _Seriosa_ Jungkook sukses membelah senyapnya hutan: " _Mampus_ —MAAA! Tuyul gondrong punya anak!—Juon! Juon! Tuyul gondrong bawa Juon!" buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandang, kembali memeluk Taehyung—menjadi lebih-lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Lantas kembali histeris, "Kuntilanak! Wewe gombel! Gendoruo! Dedemit hutan—apa deh! _Tolong_ ... jangan ganggu tolong—"

Belum selesai Jungkook meracau macam-macam, gelegak tawa yang bersumber dari depannya membuat fokus perhatiannya reflek teralih ke sana. Dan dalam sekejap dua sosok menyeramkan tadi berubah menjadi figur Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon yang terbahak-bahak senang sekali.

Jungkook mengernyit, menganga tidak menyangka, kemudian mendecih. Berusaha berdiri tegap sambil menetralkan debar jantungnya, "Sunbae!" nyaris menyalak kalau saja ia tidak lebih dulu berpaling. Menghadap pada Taehyung yang masih terdiam menatap dua figur di sana, "Hyung?"

Taehyung menoleh, kemudian menatap Jungkook lewat obsidiannya yang terlihat kosong. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali sebelum ia sukses membuat Jungkook, Jihoon juga Soonyoung panik bukan main.

Karena usai berkata polos pada _tunan_ _g_ _annya_ soal: "Setannya gondrong, Kook."

 _Taehyung pingsan_. Menjatuhkan seluruh tubuhnya yang lemas ke pelukan Jungkook.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **And spesial cintah buat:**

| itsathenazi | audriepramesthi | Sonewbamin | XiayuweLiu | Aylasakura |

| Nekrosalze | SherryMC | Pyridam | Jeon97Kim | kookies |

| joah | Ly379 | Notyou002 | HYLovee | Rekuki |

| Kazuma B'tomat | fzero | Viekookie | xxxchroemx | naiseuji |

| Boo Jimin Ice | Type your review here |

— _to all_ _ **Guess**_ _undetect._

 _._

Dedek keilangan lope-lopenya ㅠㅠ

.

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[31-07-2017]


	19. Chapter 17 : Swimming Fool

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"Tidak apa-apa—untuk sekarang, tidak masalah. Hanya untuk sekarang, Park. Nikmati saja momennya, jangan pikirkan hal-hal lain—karena aku tidak yakin bakal ada momen kedua buat kita," sambil terus menyisir rambutnya hati-hati._

 _Ini konsekuensi mutlak antara siswa guidance terbaik dan salah satu bullies paling rendah._

 _Di tengah semua jeda, jarak mereka terlampau jauh untuk menjadikan keduanya saling gapai. Mengalahkan apapun, egoisme di kepala masing-masing adalah rintangan paling berat buat mengisi ruang keduanya._

 _Sebab Yoongi dan Jimin cuma terlalu naif, menganggap pertemuan mereka bukan karena sebuah takdir. Berpendapat, ini hanya pertemuan singkat yang akan berlalu tanpa makna._

 _Meski keduanya juga paham, bahwa jejak dari masing-masing sentuhan meninggalkan bekas yang tidak terlupakan._

.

.

.

 _ **©Chapter 17 : Swimming Fool**_

.

.

 _._

.

...

"Dia oke."

Soonyoung mendongak, mengalihkan pandang dari perapian yang menjadi fokusnya sekedar mendapati Jihoon melungsurkan diri di sebelah. Si Kwon cuma mengangguk; paham yang anggota OSIS ini maksud, lalu kembali menatap api unggun.

Jihoon menoleh, menelisik lamat-lamat figur di sebelahnya yang terus gelisah memeluk lutut. Kemudian Jihoon menghela napas berat. Semenjak perselisihan orang tuanya, ia tidak pernah bersikap dewasa; selalu seenaknya dan kekanakan, memperlakukan segala hal di lingkup areanya dengan serampangan—sebab Jihoon tidak butuh _tumbuh_. Berpikir dewasa hanya bakal membuatnya ingat kenangan lalu dan menjadikannya bernostalgia. Lantas ... hal ini cuma akan menyisakan Lee Jihoon yang rapuh.

Tapi mendapati Kwon Soonyoung di sampingnya jadi begini _berantakan_ , entah mengapa, menciptakan dampak aneh dari rekam alam bawah sadarnya.

Soonyoung bersama gemuruh gelisahnya yang terus-terusan menghela napas berat, Soonyoung juga sepasang obsidiannya yang berpendar hampa, dan Soonyoung dengan wig panjangnya yang menutupi keseluruhan kepala ketika menenggelamkan wajah ke pelukan lutut.

 _Jihoon mulai menjajal cara untuk bersikap hangat_.

Tangannya perlahan menuntun kepala Soonyoung untuk kembali tegak, membiarkan mereka bersitatap, Jihoon menggali kantong mantel mengeluarkan bungkus tisu basah. Mengambil selembar untuk ia sodorkan pada wajah Soonyoung yang masih dipenuhi riasan malam tadi.

Mengusapnya pelan-pelan, dengan telaten membersihkan _makeup_ di wajah si Kwon, tanpa pedulikan fokus siswa-siswi di sekeliling api unggun mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Karena ketika Jihoon sudah berbenah diri; membersihkan wajah dan mengganti pakaian, Soonyoung sungguhan acuh pada gelak tawa anak-anak karena _dress_ putih yang dikenakannya.

Terlalu stres, otaknya melompong.

Sesampai di area kamp tadi, siswa ini terus kelihatan frustasi. Mendapati Kim Taehyung yang pingsan atas _ulahnya_ , menjadikan ia histeris luar biasa. Dan ketika dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Jeon Jungkook bersikeras buat membopong Taehyung sendirian sampai ke tempat kemah, Soonyoung mulai mengumpati diri, merasa bersalah bukan main sebab bercanda kelewatan saat ia tidak tau dalam mode apa kawannya berada.

"Kwon, kau persis suami yang baru tau kalau istrinya terkena kangker otak stadium lima," Jihoon mendengus asal, tangan-tangan mungilnya mengusap pipi kiri Soonyoung sedikit gemas—maskara yang ia kenakan luntur karena Soonyoung terlalu banyak berkeringat ketika panik, "Tenang saja, dia pingsan cuma karena syok lihat setan-setanan. Tidak bakal sekarat sampai mampus kok ... _jadi tenang saja_. Dia oke," Soonyoung mengerjap sekali, retinanya mengkaji bagaimana ekspresi Jihoon tidak berubah sama sekali. Tapi si Kwon tak bisa menahan senyuman, _karena ia paham_ , ada cara lain dari bagaimana si anggota kesiswaan ini berusaha menenangkannya— _dengan cara dan gayanya sendiri_ , "Ini 'kan Kim Taehyung. Tertembak di kepala pun pasti masih bisa hidup. _Jadi_ _jangan kuatir_ , itu tidak diperlukan buat orang sepertinya."

Soonyoung terkekeh singkat, iris matanya melembut, menikmati ibu jari Jihoon sesekali mengusap wajahnya, " _Perlu_ ," ungkapnya tulus, "Kim Taehyung lebih _remeh_ dari pada yang kau kira, Ji," kemudian Jihoon bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana retina Soonyoung kembali berpendar hampa, "Yah ... mungkin dia kuat, kaya, dan bisa melakukan segala-galanya sendirian. Dia bisa jadi orang paling inividualis sedunia, dia punya apapun yang remaja lain inginkan, dia _hebat_ Ji," jeda sebentar, siswa Kwon itu menghela napas berat lumayan lama, "Dia tidak butuh orang-orang lemah sepertiku, dia kandidat utama penindas paling seram," Soonyoung berdeham, menelan liurnya bulat-bulat hingga merasa kerongkongannya perih, "Tapi Taehyung terlalu _remeh_."

Jihoon menghentikan gerak tangannya saat si Kwon menundukkan kepala. Ketika ia berusaha menatap sepasang iris itu, Soonyoung sengaja menghindari kontak mata.

Maka Jihoon tidak mengerti mengapa siswa setangguh ini mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Buat apa Soonyoung merasa pedih hanya untuk menceritakan sosok Kim Taehyung di memorinya?

"Dia bodoh, idiot, dan tidak bisa ditebak. Dia mengesalkan, gegabah, dan luar biasa brengsek. Dia selalu reflek memukul, tempramennya tinggi, dan tidak mau dengar nasihat orang," nyaris Jihoon terjungkal kebelakang, sebab tiba-tiba Soonyoung membenturkan kepala ke bahu kirinya. Memberikan bobot tubuhnya _penuh_ pada Jihoon, dan nadanya melirih saat berbisik usai menggesekkan puncak hidungnya yang memerah pada permukaan leher si Lee, "Dia Kim Taehyung— _sahabatku_."

Untuk _pertama_ kali.

Kwon Soonyoung _bersandar_ pada bahu seseorang.

Sebelah tangannya yang masih memeluk lutut menjangkau leher Jihoon, memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher figur itu.

 _Untuk pertama kali pula_.

Kwon Soonyoung menunjukan dirinya yang lemah saat _menangis_ di sana.

"Tidak peduli _kau_ —dan orang lain melihatnya seperti apa, Ji. Taehyung cuma remaja biasa yang sedang menemukan jati diri, memang auranya menakutkan ... tapi _perlu kau tau_ , Taehyung benar-benar baik hati. Dia juga punya banyak kelemahan; _dia jelek_ , sikapnya aneh, suka menyusahkan, _dan benar-benar berharga_ —dia sahabatku, jadi tolong ... berhenti berpikiran negatif ... _padanya_ atau _pada yang lain_."

Jihoon membeku. Tangannya meremat ujung mantel kuat-kuat, kebingungan atas apa yang perlu ia ucapkan sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan siswa-siswi semakin riuh menatap mereka.

"Kwon ...," Jihoon memulai, sebelah tangannya menepuk canggung punggung Soonyoung, "Kenapa ... tiba-tiba membahas ini? Aku cuma bilang supaya kau tidak perlu kuatirkan Kim Taehyung, aku tidak menjelek-jelekannya. Tidak kali ini. Jadi—mm ... apa aku salah bicara?"

Hening yang menjawab dari pertanyaannya.

Soonyoung bungkam, sampai waktu ketika sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis kemudian bersuara putus-putus lewat kerongkongannya yang serak. Dan saat siswa Kwon itu mengeluarkan tanggapan, isi kepala Jihoon _amburadul_ dalam sekejap.

"Tidak. Hanya berharap kau bisa memaklumi kelakuan kawan-kawanku, mungkin— _yah_ , karena kau sama _berharganya_ ... kurasa. _Untukku_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

| **WCT Our Hostel** |

 _—_ _my movements become slower_ _—_

* * *

...

"Wah! Romantis sekali," suara Seokjin mengalun dramatis memfokuskan retina pada Soonyoung-Jihoon di sana. Figur tingginya menyandarkan punggung pada tubuh Namjoon yang memeluknya. Menyerahkan sisa tugas pada Seungcheol yang berkeliaran ke sekeliling kemah, demi bermesraan dengan kekasihnya di dalam tenda.

Seokjin menengadah, mendapati senyum Namjoon memenuhi indra pengelihatannya. Satu tangannya iseng menekan-nekan lesung di pipi remaja itu, "Coba Yoongi ada di sini," ucapnya asal, kemudian menjengitkan wajah buat menyatukan bibir mereka kilat, "Bisa bayangkan bakal semurka apa dia kalau melihat _dongsaeng_ tercintanya _begitu_ sama berandalan sekolah?"

Namjoon menggedik bahu, mengeratkan pelukannya sambil tertawa. Menopang dagu ke sebelah bahu Seokjin yang kembali menghadap depan, "Malapetaka bagi Soonyoung? Dia bisa mati dicabik-cabik pakai silet."

Seokjin terbahak keras sekali, tangannya bertepuk heboh dan berisik, "Yah, yah. Presentase ... sembilan puluh sembilan persen kemungkinan akan absolut."

Sebelah alis sang sominan terangkat heran, "Cuma sembilan puluh sembilan? Tumben sekali," iris matanya melirik wajah si ketua asrama, "Satu persennya?"

Dan Seokjin kembali tertawa sebelum menanggapi separuh main-main, "Merestui dengan lapang dada?"

Giliran siswa _results_ ini yang menggudarakan gelak begitu riang, ia menggeleng tak habis pikir, "Tidak mungkin."

Lalu Seokjin mengangguk acuh, membiarkan Namjoon berhisteria, lantas bicara lewat tuturannya yang sarat akan maksud, "Mungkin-mungkin saja kalau dia tau diri buat _berkaca_ , Sayang."

Maka hening yang menyambut tanggapannya.

Namjoon tidak bersuara sama sekali, bergerilya pada ketidak pahaman, lalu tanpa mengambil pusing banyak-banyak ia mengecup gemas pipi kekasihnya dan berusaha masa bodoh, "Iya cantik, apapun itu. _Whatever you say_."

.

.

* * *

"Ah sialan, lagi seru begini bisa-bisanya malah tersasar," nyaris setengah jam Hoseok terus menggerutu demikian.

Kesibukannya yang asik menakut-nakuti siswa justru pupus ketika ia mengejar gerombolan siswi yang terbirit histeris saat melihatnya, kehilangan jejak mereka di tengah-tengah, kemudian lupa jalan buat kembali ke tempat kemah atau sekedar posisi awalnya berjaga.

 _Sial memang_.

Tersesat seorang diri di hutan begini.

"Bangsat. Harusnya aku sisakan jejak ke sepanjang jalan," lagi-lagi ia mendengus, namun langkahnya tidak berhenti sama sekali, "Oh—" kecuali tatkala obsidian itu menemukan sebuah rumah di tepian danau. Gerak kakinya berhenti otomatis. Lantas melaju lagi saat mendekat yakin ke sana, "Wow, baru tau kalau ada gubuk derita di tengah hutan begini. Mestinya kulihat dari siang."

Tapi langkahnya macet mendadak saat tak terlalu jauh di sana ia menangkap punggung dari sosok manusia. Gimiknya mengernyit, dari posisi belakang— _bahkan dari kejauhan sekalipun_ ; ia bisa mengenali kalau itu figur Min Yoongi. Terlalu hafal akan bentuk tubuh si ketua OSIS, sebab tanpa disadari, ini menjadi kebiasaan ketika _mereka_ membuat masalah dan mesti kabur dari kejaran si Min.

Satu sudut bibir siswa Jung ini terangkat pongah, "Tuhan, jadi dari tadi dia hilang _tuh_ pergi ke mari?" lalu menggeleng sambil mendecak sarkastik, " _Ck ck_ , tiranis jahanam."

Selang tiga detik, si Jung megeluarkan ponsel. Memasang senyum misterius sambil memposisikan dengan benar fokus kamera pada punggung Yoongi. Ketika Hoseok berjalan lebih dekat buat mengambil gambar dan rekaman video, ia dibuat _membatu_ di tempat dalam sekejap—karena baru menyadari bahwa si ketua kesiswaan tidaklah sendirian.

Ia di sana.

 _Memangku kepala seseorang yang berbaring membelakanginya_.

Jadi Jung Hoseok sama sekali tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana rasa keterperangahannya buat menanggapi panorama ini, yang pasti— _ia tidak habis pikir sama sekali_.

"Hebat sekali ketua OSIS YaGook, lari dari tanggung jawab buat pacaran diam-diam hm?" maka senyum liciknya terpampang sinis begitu saja. Isi kepalanya sudah dipenuhi hal-hal jahat soal menjatuhkan nama baik si Min, "Lihat saja brengsek, kubuat permainan kotormu jadi _headline_ utama satu yayasan," tanpa ragu-ragu ia mengambil puluhan foto dengan cepat dan memvidiokannya dalam beberapa _take_ , "Mampus kau."

.

.

* * *

 **WCT Our Hostel** ; _last day camping._

* * *

 ** _09:34_** **.**

" _Mansae_ , sarapan— _mansae mansae_!" Mingyu yang berteriak heboh, keluar dari tenda disusul Seungkwan di belakang.

Saat siswa Kim itu berlari menuju tempat masak; _ke arah Wonwoo lebih tepatnya_. Si Boo cuma mendengus sambil berjalan santai, mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh area kemping yang _benar-benar_ tidak ramai. Sebab terlalu banyak siswa yang masih bergerumul dengan bunga mimpi.

Hari sudah menjelang siang; tapi Seokjin sengaja tidak membangunkan mereka pagi-pagi, karena ia tau anak-anak itu butuh istirahat cukup setelah terjaga sepanjang malam mencari bendera hadiah.

Anggota organisasi yayasan yang dibangunkan pun hanya segelintir, cuma beberapa personel yang malam kemarin balik ke tempat kamp lebih dulu atau yang memang sudah ditugaskan buat mengurus makan pagi.

Langkah Seungkwan beralih ke arah lain ketika melihat Jungkook yang baru keluar dari tendanya.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Si pemilik nama menoleh, melupakan sejenak niatan awal buat membantu Wonwoo saat melihat Seungkwan mendekat.

Sambil memasukan tangan ke saku _boomer_ , siswa Boo itu melangkah teratur, "Taetae- _hyung_?" itu yang ia tanyakan pertama kali setiba di hadapan si Jeon.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar, napasnya sempat terhenti ketika mendengar bagaimana Seungkwan menyebut nama itu terlalu akrab.

Cemburu?

— _yah, mungkin_.

Tapi Jungkook tetap _Jeon Jungkook_ yang tidak suka memulai prahara lebih dulu. Jadi ia memaksakan senyum saat tangannya mengepal kuat; ingin sekali mencekik Seungkwan sampai sekarat, dan mengatakan jelas-jelas bahwa si Boo tidak boleh menyebut Taehyung- _nya_ seperti itu, "Dia oke. Cuma butuh istirahat."

Seungkwan mengangguk, dalam diam menyadari gerak-gerik emosi si Jeon. Tapi ia menoleh mematai Mingyu yang tengah mengganggu Wonwoo di sana, "Kalau kau?" tanyanya kaku tanpa menatap Jungkook sama sekali.

Siswa ini mengedip heran, " _Aku_?"

Dan Seungkwan mendesis kilat sebelum retinanya kembali pada sang anggota OSIS, " _Iya_ ," jeda, "Aku lihat kau frustasi sekali saat membawa Taetae- _hyung_ digendonganmu subuh tadi. Lebih parah dari Soonyoung- _hyung_ yang kelihatan sudah tidak bernyawa— _histeris_ , dan _entahlah_ ketika mengintili kalian di belakang. Aku lihat kau yang benar-benar linglung, Jeon."

Senyap sebentar.

Jungkook mengulum senyum tipis, "Yah ... karena dia juga murid YaGook. Aku oke," ungkapnya ragu-ragu.

Seungkwan tersenyum miring—kecil dan tidak terlalu kentara. Lalu mengangguk saja, terlalu canggung bicara _empat mata_ dengan anggota OSIS seperti Jungkook ketika cuma berdua, "Jeon Wonwoo dan Lee Jihoon _sunbae_?"

"Mereka juga _oke_. Hanya saja semalam tidak mau tidur di tenda karena ada Kim Taehyung- _sunbae_ ," Jungkook mengigit pipi dalamnya gemas. Selalu aneh rasanya ketika ia harus menyebut nama Taehyung dengan begini formal— _terasa jauh dan menyebalkan_ , "— _oh_ , mm ... Jihoon- _sunbae_ juga merasa bersalah karena sudah ikut-ikutan ide Kwon Soonyoung- _sunbae_. Tolong sampaikan," akunya berusaha mengalihkan topik dari tempramen di pangkal paru-paru.

"Yah, kuharap itu sungguhan rasa bersalah," Seungkwan mengangguk acuh, "—bukan pun tidak masalah _sih_. Toh, _hyung_ tidak bakal peduli juga," jeda sebenar sebelum obsidiannya berpendar lumayan sinis, "Lagi pula ... _pikirmu_ aku bakal bilang-bilang ke dia kalau Lee Jihoon- _sunbae_ merasa menyesal? Aku tidak sebaik itu pada anggota OSIS, Jeon. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak," kemudian menggedik centil, "—yah, beda lagi kalau urusannya buat _my_ -Hansol."

Tanpa sadar Jungkook mencibir, iris matanya menyalang jijik memperhatikan muka siswa Boo ini, "Dasar."

Namun tanpa dosa Seungkwan justru terbahak-bahak di tempat, kemudian bersuara sedikit menggoda lewat bisikan iseng, "Makanya bilang sendiri sana. Kau 'kan _tunangannya_."

Maka detik itu Jungkook terperangah. Otaknya _hang_ , akal logisnya buyar dan isi kepalanya acak-acakan. Matanya membola dengan sukses dan ia hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulut persis Mas Koki, "K-kau tau dari ma—?"

Lagi-lagi Seungkwan mengusung senyum miring. Kini lebih tegas dan kentara, "Taehyung- _hyung_ sendiri yang bilang. Jangan kecewa Jeon ... dia bukannya menghianatimu, hanya saja tidak ada lagi rahasia di antara kami berenam kalau kau mau tau _kenapa_ —lagi pula aku salut padamu ... tidak menyangka orang _seprotektif_ _kau_ bisa kuat menyembunyikan status kalian begitu baik," ia mendecih tidak main-main. Otaknya sudah serampangan ingin sekali memprofokasi Jungkook lewat omongan pedas, "Kalau kau memang mau _Taetaengie_ jadi milikmu sendiri ... _jangan bertingkah banci_ —pengecut brengsek yang cuma bersembunyi demi nama baikmu. Buktikan Jeon ... kalau kau inginkan _hyung_ - ** _ku_** ; publikasikan hubungan kalian dengan berani. Jangan sampai buat dia _sakit_."

Dan candaan kelewatannya justru membuat Jungkook tertegun dengan pikiran campur aduk.

.

.

* * *

Di bagian kiri tempat memasak; Hansol memangku dagu ke sebelah tangan, sikunya bertopang tajam pada paha. Tanpa pedulikan tempat yang kotor, ia mendudukkan diri di bekas tebangan pohon besar.

Sama sekali tidak minat bekerja lagi semenjak kemunculan Mingyu.

Siswa brengsek itu benar-benar mencoba mengambil alih tugasnya, memonopoli Wonwoo dengan menyebalkan dan berusaha mungkin menyingkirkannya dari dekat si Jeon.

Sedangkan dari awal Yoongi menunjuknya buat berkontributif dengan Wonwoo untuk sarapan hari terakhir.

Tapi sarung tangan miliknya dirampas tanpa dosa, dan Mingyu menyerobot perannya buat membersihkan ikan. Celemeknya diambil paksa saat siswa Kim ini bersikeras mau menggantikannya membuat _kimchi_. Masker yang baru Wonwoo beri padanya pun direnggut, lalu dengan berangasan Mingyu menyalak kalau dia dengan senang hati mau menyalakan api dari tumpukan kayu bakar. Dan segalanya terus begitu sampai Hansol frustasi sendiri lalu akhirnya _mengalah_.

Meladeni Mingyu cuma akan membuat emosionalnya menyala-nyala.

Jadi sedari tadi ia mendengus jengah— _nyaris setengah jam_ , tapi entah kenapa ketika ia menatap sekeliling area kamp dan menemukan Seungkwan di sana—dengan Jeon Jungkook di hadapannya.

 _Hansol tidak lagi peduli akan histori menjengkelkannya soal Mingyu._

Dalam diam memperhatikan Seungkwan yang sepertinya terlibat percakapan serius pada kawannya.

 _Seungkwan_ , si gendut sialan yang entah mulai kapan membengkokan jalur esksualitasnya. Hansol mecebik di tempat, mematai si Boo yang bahkan dari kejauhan bisa ia lihat dengan jelas masih mengantuk luar biasa. Hansol bisa bayangkan bagaimana frustasi kawan-kawan Taehyung saat melihat si berandalan satu itu tidak sadarkan diri di gendongan Jungkook, hingga bisa membangunkan Mingyu-Seungkwan sepagi ini— _oh_ , atau memang mereka yang tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Sebab kentara jelas wajah si Boo yang bengkak luar biasa, matanya sembab dan rambutnya semerawut, kelihatan sekali kalau siswa itu belum mandi dua hari terakhir (selama kemping). Bahkan Mingyu pun demikian; kantung matanya menghitam, surai di kepalanya acak-acakan, dan mukanya persis orang-orang yang baru lepas dari kejaran polisi akibat pesta miras di kelurahan.

Hansol tidak tau ke mana perginya Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok, tapi dia sepertinya paham mengapa Kwon Soonyoung juga tidak terlihat di sini. Karena dari semua orang, _sunbae_ nya satu itu pasti menjadi yang paling stres karena Kim Taehyung.

"Tuhan ...," Hansol melirih, mengacak poninya kesal. Mematai Seungkwan lebih lama justru mengingatkannya soal percakapan mereka malam kemarin. Terlebih tentang pengakuannya.

.

 _"Karena kurasa aku mulai belok dan menyukaimu."_

.

 _Damn_. Hansol bisa saja kehilangan kontrol dan mengumpat terang-terangan, menjadikan siswa-siswi di sekitarnya terperangah dan berakhir merutuki diri sebab terlalu sensitif. Tapi hanya dengan memperhatikan si Boo yang terbahak heboh dan dibalas hardikan Jungkook, Hansol hanya bisa menghela napas dan memaki diri sendiri dalam hati.

.

 _"Kita ada di dua kutub yang berbeda, Boo. Dari awal, pertemanan kita adalah kesalahan. Dari awal, rasa tanggung jawabmu adalah kesalahan. Dari awal, kecentilan dan keceriaanmu adalah kesalahan. Dari awal ... perasanku untukmu adalah kesalahan—terbesar. Maka kalau kita memiliki harapan buat lebih dekat lagi ... salah satu dari kita mesti hancur dari dunia yang kita miliki sekarang. Kau dengan sahabatmu—atau aku dengan trademarkku. Bukan pilihan ... sebab jawabannya adalah aku."_

.

Yah, omong kosong. Pada dasarnya ia lebih memprioritaskan reputasi ketimbang perasaanya pada Seungkwan.

 _Karena ini hanya kesalahan_ _ **terbesar**_ _dalam_ trademark _nya sebagai anggota OSIS._

.

.

* * *

"Won," Mingyu tidak jadi menabur garam ke wajan sup ikan, menoleh _bersamaan_ Wonwoo yang berhenti mengupas bawang. Mendapati Jihoon mendekati mereka membawa sikat gigi dan handuk tersampir di bahu.

"Oh? Sudah mandi?" si Jeon mendelik, "Tidur di mana semalam?"

Langkah Jihoon mengarah padanya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Wonwoo mengacuhkan Mingyu yang fokus memasak lagi, "Tendanya kelompok Junhui. Kau?"

"Tendanya kelompok Myungho," tangapan singkat, lalu balik mengupas bawang.

Jihoon mengangguk, lalu obsidiannya berpendar asal mengamati lingkungan. Sebelum atensinya tertuju pada Hansol yang termenung tak jauh dari mereka. Reflek ia menyikut lengan kawannya sambil menunjuk si Choi pakai dagu, "Dia kenapa?"

Wonwoo menoleh ke pusat perhatian Jihoon, begitupun Mingyu yang ikut penasaran.

Lalu ketiganya bersamaan menelusuri ke mana arah retina si Choi tertuju, sekedar mendapati Seungkwan juga Jungkook sebagai satu-satunya objek menarik di sana. Maka Jihoon menoleh, bersilang pandang hanya kepada Wonwoo ketika dua lainnya saling melempar tatap buat tiga orang.

Tidak memahami situasi, pada akhirnya mereka hanya menggedik bahu berusaha abai, kemudian kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing.

Sebelum suara Jihoon mengudara lagi, terdengar judes dan luar biasa kasar, "Bajingan, siapa yang mengizinkanmu memasak? Mau meracuni anak-anak hah?" yah, mungkin dia baru sadar kalau Mingyu semenjak tadi berdiri di depan wajan dan perapian kayu.

Si Kim sudah menoleh, nyaris membentak balik kalau saja Wonwoo tidak lebih dulu memelototinya dan menyela, "Aku yang suruh," tangan kanannya melepas pisau buat menjentikkan jemari di depan muka Jihoon, bermaksud supaya kawannya berhenti emosi tidak jelas. Katika Jihoon menurut dan fokus menatapnya, Wonwoo berdeham berat memberi sugesti pada Mingyu supaya kembali pada aktivitas dan jangan terpancing. Beruntung kekasihnya lebih penurut dari pada anak anjing, "Dia bisa memasak jauh lebih baik dari pada aku, Ji. Biarkan dia— _toh_ , aku ada di sini kalau-kalau bocah itu punya niatan aneh buat meracuni semua orang."

Jihoon mendengus, tidak bisa melawan kalau sudah Wonwoo yang berkata, tapi retinanya menyalang antagonis menyayat-nyayat Mingyu. Sedangkan yang ditatap bertingkah gila seakan tidak ada manusia yang tengah melakukan tes pembunuhan padanya.

Lalu senyap mengambil alih saat mereka fokus pada aktifitas masing-masing lagi. Jihoon pun mengalah buat berhenti mengintimidasi Mingyu, _karena percuma saja_. Tapi suara siswa Lee ini kembali terdengar, matanya tertuju ke punggung si Kim, "Kim Mingyu," si pemilik nama menoleh, alisnya berjengit horor mendengar bagaimana Jihoon menyebut namanya. Jihoon tidak mengambil pusing tindakan itu, memilih mengacuhkan saja dengan memutar bola mata, lalu pandangannya fokus pada wajah Mingyu. Hening mengudara sebentar, sebelum Jihoon bertanya ragu-ragu, "Kwon Soonyoung ... di mana?"

Gimik di wajah Mingyu semakin terlihat menjengkelkan.

Belum sempat siswa Kim itu mengambil kesempatan buat mengatai Jihoon (sebab menanyai keberadaan _hyung_ nya), Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu mengintrupsi niatan tersebut lewat lirikan tajam.

Maka Mingyu cuma berdeham sekali, lalu membalas cuek, "Tenda. Masih tidur," dan kembali pada sup ikannya. Lagi-lagi menahan celaan yang tertahan dikerongkongan karena intimidasi Wonwoo—saat Jihoon tidak lagi bertakata apa-apa dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

 _Ke arah tenda berandalan sekolah_.

.

.

* * *

Ketika bahan nilon itu ia sibak, Jihoon bisa lihat figur Kwon Soonyoung meringkuk berselimut mantel Taehyung.

Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak ragu-ragu melepas sepatu dan perlahan masuk ke dalam tenda, mendekati Soonyoung lalu mengambil duduk di sisi si Kwon.

Jihoon mengernyit. Ketika lamat-lamat diperhatikan, jelas sekali ia dapati jejak air mata pada pipi gembil siswa ini.

Mungkin Soonyoung habis menangis _lagi_ buat semalaman, karena menyesali perbuatannya.

Tapi justru fakta itu yang tidak bisa Jihoon terima dengan akal logis. Bagaimana bisa siswa setangguh ini menjadi begitu cengeng, sekedar membuat kawan mainnya pingsan tanpa sengaja?

Omong kosong soal keenam anak itu yang selalu bilang; kalau mereka berteman murni karena persahabatan. Di mata Jihoon (juga seluruh anggota OSIS), Kwon Soonyoung dan kelima teman-temannya terjalin dalam _gang_ yang hanya menguntungkan diri masing-masing. Persis seperti _pertemanan_ berandal SMU pada umumnya—mengandalkan kekuatan, kekuasaan, dan praktik hukum rimba. Yang berperan paling dominan ya si pemimpin. Maka meskipun siswa satu YaGook tau tidak ada ketua di antara keenamnya, mereka menganggap Kim Taehyung sebagai _pasak_ sebab perannya yang berpengaruh.

 _Namun mendapati Kwon Soonyoung yang seperti ini._

Cukup membuat Jihoon mulai menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir lebih positif soal keenam anak itu.

.

.

* * *

 ** _16:08_** **.**

Taehyung duduk di bibir kamp. Mengela napas beberakali, fokus mengamati Jungkook yang sibuk bolak-balik menerima tugas Seokjin.

Ia sadar dari pingsan sekitar pukul satu lewat, dalam keadaan _normal_ dan linglung karena bangun bukan di tenda kelompoknya. Saat ia bangkit kemudian keluar, teriakan heboh Mingyu terdengar tak sampai satu menit; meneriaki namanya kencang sekali berembel-embel _hyung_ , kemudian disambut histeria Seungkwan, lalu bagaimana keberingasan Soonyoung yang keluar tenda untuk mencari dan menerjang tubuhnya sampai berguling-guling. Ia tidak mendapati Jimin juga Hoseok di sana. Tapi cukup dangan Mingyu dan Seungkwan yang ikut melompat ke arahnya, Taehyung sudah nyaris kehilangan kontrol buat membanting ketiga anak itu karena memeluknya terlampau erat.

Saat itu isi kepalanya berputar ketika menatap sekeliling dan mendapati siswa-siswi YaGook _berani_ memandangnya begitu lekat. Dan dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Jungkook menatapnya dengan mata besar yang berbinar-binar, helaan napas lega, juga senyum tipis yang kelewat manis.

Maka Taehyung bergeming, berpikir lama buat mengingat-ingat apa saja yang diperbuatnya sampai diperlakukan begini aneh oleh orang-orang.

Mendapati ingatannya yang berhenti saat melihat si Kwon jadi hantu-hantuan brengsek, kemudian pendangannya kabur tiba-tiba, _dan semuanya menjadi gelap_.

"Wow, hebat sekali. Aku pingsan karena setan gadungan," lagi, helaan napas mengudara berat. Taehyung mendecak mengingat kenangan itu sambil terus memindai Jungkook yang berlari ke arah Hansol, "Dan mau sampai kapan dia sok sibuk begini? Tidak mau menanyai keadaanku, hah? Aku baru sadar loh!" dengan kesal ia melempar asal kaleng cola di sisinya, " _Bangsat_!"

— _straight_.

Lemparan itu tepat mengenai jidat Soonyoung yang mendekat kearahnya.

" _Eta terangkanlah_!" si Kwon berteriak reflek, berhenti melangkah sambil menggusak keningnya brutal. Ia mendongak mencari tersangka dan mendapati Taehyung di sana, tanpa segan mengambil kaleng kosong tadi lalu kembali melangkah sambil menggerutu nyalang, "Hei-hei! Brengsek! Belum puas menghajarku sampai _bonyok_ begini hah?!" sesampai di hadapan kawannya ia melempar balik kaleng tersebut ke muka Taehyung, lantas menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan dramatis, "Lihat ini! Lihat! Tampang primadonaku lebam-lebam! _Apa masih kurang_?!"

Taehyung mendesis emosi, nyaris menampong mulut kawannya kalau saja atensi mereka tidak lebih dulu diambil alih bisik-bisik heboh para siswa di sana.

Saat keduanya menoleh, sepasang siswa ini tidak bisa menahan diri buat saling pandang kebingungan.

Hampir tersedak mendapati kawan mereka yang menghilang sejak hari kemarin muncul dengan _Min Yoongi_ di sebelahnya— _akur_ , dan sama-sama melempar senyum ketika berpencar ke arah masing-masing kubu.

Siswa–siswi YaGook, juga semua orang mungkin tidak akan tau, tapi Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas; sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah tanpa menoleh sama sekali, keduanya membisikan kalimat yang sama dengan tegas.

Mengatakan: _"Selamat tinggal,"_ tanpa ragu-ragu.

Sebab itu, Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi emosionalnya yang semakin menyala. Tempramennya naik drastis, sepasang obsidiannya menajam hebat, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat dan helaan napasnya berembus terlampau berat memperhatikan Jimin yang mendekat, " _Bedebah_."

.

.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, terlalu banyak kejutan," Seungcheol menganga di tempat, berdiri di sebelah Namjoon yang sama menganganya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Seokjin yang duduk di bekas tebangan pohon—sibuk menyuap roti sampai mulutnya penuh, dahi si Choi mengkerut tidak habis pikir, "Anak-anak di struktur OSIS sudah gila semua ya? Sampai Yoongi juga ikut-ikutan? Ada apa sebenarnya mereka dengan gerombolan adikmu hah?" kemudian menggeleng tak habis pikir sambil kembali memperhatikan Yoongi yang berjalan ke arah mereka, "Kemarin, _dari_ adikku yang menggendong Seungkwan, Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menjauhi Wonwoo, Jungkook membuat semua orang heboh gara-gara membawa Taehyung yang pingsan, Soonyoung terang-terangan memeluk Jihoon, _lalu_ _sekarang_ , Yoongi dan Jimin?— _fuck_! Apa mereka sudah terlalu berpengaruh di OSIS sampai bisa bertingkah segini gila?!" ia memijat kepalanya yang langsung terserang _migrain_ , "Andai Jeonghanku ada di sini dia pasti bakal heboh setengah mampus!"

Seokjin tergelak satiris usai menelan isi mulutnya, menenggak separuh isi air mineral lalu berkomentar: "Sudahlah, Choi. Mungkin mereka _semua_ cuma butuh hiburan sebelum tengah semester. Kadang–kadang menjadi _nakal_ dan _teladan_ sepenuhnya itu membosankan _tau_? Mereka juga butuh _rasa_ baru, dan tidak ada salahnya kalau anak-anak berbakti YaGook mencoba bagaimana _digauli_ berandalan sekolah— _juga sebaliknya_."

Masih separuh sadar, Namjoon mengangguk kaku. Memperhatikan Yoongi berjalan tak lagi jauh dari mereka, ia menoleh menatap kekasihnya, "Aku setuju, tapi _Bae_ , bahasa _digauli-mu_ itu terlalu senonoh loh. Tidak ada definisi yang lebih netral?"

Seokjin terbahak keras sekali atas ini, "Tidak ada!" hardiknya main-main, "Itu deskripsi yang paling polos," lalu keduanya tertawa riang menyisakan Seungcheol mendecih antagonis. Benar-benar tidak suka bagaimana aura romantisme membumbung dari mereka berdua.

Tapi ia buru-buru menoleh saat Yoongi nyaris sampai, karena Seokjin bersuara usai menghentikan tawa, "Lagi pula ... dengan Jimin tidak terlihat buruk," si ketua asrama bangkit, melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Namjoon dari belakang. Tapi obsidiannya mengarah pada Seungcheol ketika berkata, "Lebih baik dari pada _menyukai pacar orang_ tanpa arah," kemudian senyumannya terukir kritis, perpaduan sinis juga rasa bersalah.

Maka Seungcheol membelalakan mata, nyaris tersedak liur sendiri, "Ka-kau tau?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Mengacuhkan Namjoon yang bertanya _'Tau tentang apa?'_ , ia justru menjawab tenang, " _Dari dulu_ , Choi, kalau kau mau tau. Kita sahabat dan dia kawan sekamarku. Aku bakal kelihatan jauh lebih jahat kalau sampai tidak menyadari ini."

.

.

* * *

Ia tau bahwa tidak seharusnya ada kepedulian bagi anggota OSIS pada siswa pengacau. Tapi Park Jimin terlalu sukses membuat akal logisnya amburadul, membayangi bagaimana mereka menghabiskan malam berdua sungguhan membuat jantungnya tak henti terus berdebar kencang, tambah frustasi sebab isi memorinya cuma dipenuhi bayang-bayang cara siswa itu tersenyum begitu manis.

 _Namun semuanya buyar_.

Pecah berkeping-keping saat jantungnya berdenyut menyaksikan Seokjin memeluk Namjoon di sana. Tapi ia masih melangkah, bertingkah baik-baik saja dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat di sisi tubuh—mencengkram bahan kain di pahanya.

Namun entah mengapa, menghadapi kenyataan ini ia justru menghela napas lelah, kemudian senyum pongah terukir di sudut bibirnya begitu saja.

"Park ... _eotteokhae_? Pada kenyataannya aku masih benar-benar menyukai Namjoon," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Berharap Jimin bisa mendengarnya lewat semilir angin.

.

.

* * *

 ** _19:54_** **.**

"Seungkwan!" Hoseok baru balik dari pondok di tepi danau, sengaja mengambil waktu lebih lama setelah kembalinya Yoongi-Jimin ke perkemahan. Meski diam-diam ia mengikuti mereka buat balik area kamp.

Si Boo menoleh. Sedangkan Hoseok sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Taehyung mana?"

"Sama Soonyoung- _hyung_. Di sana," Seungkwan menunjuk arah tenda mereka. Ketika Hoseok berkata ' _Oke_ ' dan hendak berlari ke sana, ia lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan abang kelasnya, "Hyung!" Hoseok berjengit kaget, menoleh sekedar mendapati Seungkwan yang menuduk ragu-ragu, "Mm ... situsainya mungkin kurang pas kalau kau mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan Taehyung- _hyung_."

Sebelah alis Hoseok terangkat, "Kenapa?"

"Mereka habis bertengkar hebat ..."

"Siapa?"

"Taehyung- _hyung_ dan Jimin- _hyung_ ," dalam sekejap Hoseok terdiam. Dan Seungkwan kembali berkata usai mengembuskan napas berat, "Tadi Taengie- _hyung_ emosi sekali saat melihat Jiminie- _hyung_ kembali dengan Yoongi- _sunbae_ , ketika ditanya baik-baik ... Jiminie- _hyung_ tidak mau jawab dan langsung masuk tenda. Jadi Taengie- _hyung_ marah ... _dan mereka bertengkar_ ," kening Hoseok mengkerut, heran sekaligus tidak percaya. Sedangkan Seungkwan semakin ragu-ragu ketika melanjuti sambil menatap mata siswa itu, "Harusnya kau tadi ada, _Hyung_ — _aku tidak tau_ , mungkin mereka sudah saling hajar kalau saja Soonyoung- _hyung_ juga tidak ada ... aku dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak berguna, kami tidak bisa apa-apa melihat mereka yang saling emosi," Hoseok bisa lihat bagaimana Seungkwan memainkan jemarinya kalut, "Aku tidak pernah lihat mereka bertengkar ... membayangkannya pun tidak pernah. Jimin- _hyung_ selalu mengerti Taehyung- _hyung_ lebih dari siapapun, dan Taehyung- _hyung_ selalu memproiritaskan Jimin- _hyung_ untuk apapun. Jadi ketika mereka bertengkar seperti tadi ... rasanya seolah mimpi."

Hoseok menelan liurnya.

Mengembuskan napas berat saat meremat ponsel yang ia pegang. Niatannya untuk memberi tau Taehyung soal foto dan viedo-video yang diambilnya boleh jadi akan berakibat fatal kalau dilakukan sekarang.

Mungkin ... buat kali ini, ia bisa menyimpan _bahan terbesarnya_ sampai keadaan sudah lebih baik.

"Tenang saja," ia berujar. Jemarinya terulur menggusak rambut Seungkwan, "Apapun masalahnya—mau sampai mereka saling hajar sampai diopname sakalipun, _percaya padaku_ , mereka tidak bakal kuat saling diam lebih dari dua puluh empat jam," kemudian ia berdeham sekali. Menenangkan diri sebab ia sendiri tidak yakin akan hal ini, "Toh, sahabat belum jadi _sahabat_ kalau tidak pernah melewati masa kritis sama-sama. Jangan takut cuma karena mereka bertengkar, Boo, justru ketika mereka _sama-sama_ bisa melewati tempramen sesaat ini, dua anak itu bakal lebih mengerti satu sama lain."

.

.

* * *

 ** _23:13_** **.**

" _Hyung_ , kapan balik ke asrama?"

Keempat siswa itu berhenti tertawa. Reflek mendongak dan mendapati Taehyung dengan aura tidak bersahabat cuma fokus menatap Seokjin.

Abangnya mengedip satu kali, lalu menjawab kalem, "Tengah malam nanti semua berbenah, bus datang sekitar jam dua—kita melakukan perjalanan malam. Jadi sampai di sekolah kira-kira ... jam sembilan— _perkiraanku_ , kalau jalanan pagi nanti tidak terlalu macet."

"Oh," Taehyung mendelik, memasukan tangan ke saku mantel lalu obsidiannya teralih menatap Yoongi. Pongah dan kurang ajar. Meremehkan si ketua OSIS lewat pancaran matanya yang emosi.

Hening mengudara ketika retina mereka bersibobrok intens.

 _Sebab Taehyung yang terlalu marah dan Yoongi yang tidak mau mengalah_.

Mengacuhkan ketiga siswa di sana yang akhirnya melerai. Tapi keduanya sama-sama kepala batu buat diajak berdamai lebih dulu. Sebelum Yoongi membabat kekanakannya, dan menjadi si penyuara pertama yang melontarkan argumen, "Apa masalahmu?" ungkapnya tajam, obsidiannya semakin benci menatap Taehyung saat menepis tangan Namjoon yang memegangi lengan atasnya supaya tenang.

Taehyung mendecih congkak, menggulung tangan di depan perut dengan begitu arogan. Mengumpat asal tidak peduli kalau saja Seokjin bakal menampar mulutnya karena hal ini, tapi abangnya justru diam— _tetap memperhatikan dan mengamati mereka_ , lalu Taehyung bersuara jelas-jelas, " _Jimin_ ... ada urusan apa kau dengannya? Bagaimana bisa dia balik denganmu sore tadi? Apa kalian menghabiskan sepanjang malam sama-sama?" gigi-gigi rapih bocah itu menggemelatak emosi, " _Apa_ _maumu_ sampai mengincarnya begini hah?"

Hening menggerayap, Yoongi tidak langsung mengambil jawab namun sesaat sebelum ia bersuara; ketua kesiswaan ini justru tergelak mencemooh.

"Wow," ungkapnya nyaris _tak_ terpukau sama sekali, sudut bibirnya terangkat bengis, "Proktektif sekali," jeda, sebelah alisnya naik main-main, "Dia selingkuhanmu, mm?"

" _Cerewet_ ," Taehyung mendecak kilat, vokalnya terdengar luar biasa serius, "Jawab saja."

Kendali emosional tidak terduga bocah ini yang justru membuat Yoongi semakin bersemangat mengusiknya lebih jauh. Tidak biasanya Kim Taehyung mau menahan diri, bahkan ketika ada Jungkook di dekatnya— _yah_ , mungkin beda urusan karena ada Seokjin di sini.

Jadi siswa Min ini bangkit dari duduk, berjalan mendekat dan menghadap Taehyung yang memiliki tinggi cukup kontras dengannya, "Memang apa pedulimu?" sirat matanya tempak lebih inosen, berusaha memprovokasi Taehyung dengan bagaimana ia mencemooh si Kim lewat tingkahnya.

Graham brandalan sekolah itu bergemelatak lagi, tangannya yang mengepal di sisi tubuh reflek mencengkram kerah jaket yang Yoongi kenakan, "Bangsat! Dia sahabatku brengsek!" lalu memangkas jarak mereka cukup dekat. Ia berbisik nyalang tepat di muka Yoongi, "Yang sangat berharga dari yang paling berharga."

Tidak ada perasaan gentar sama sekali, ketua OSIS itu memasang gimik sok terkejut, "Wah ...," kemudian terkekeh sarkastik, "Kalau begitu dia cukup menarik buat _dipermainkan_ ," rautnya berganti drastis ketika kedua tangannya ikut mencengkram emosi mantel Taehyung, lalu mendesis ganas menghadap langsung adik kelasnya, "Mau lihat, Taehyung- _ssi_?"

Dan tinjuan Taehyung terhalau untuk menapaki wajah si ketua OSIS, sebab Kim Seokjin sudah berdiri di sisi mereka entah sejak kapan. Mencekal pergelangannya erat sekali bersama retinanya yang menyalang kejam menembus _hazel_ Taehyung.

Tak lama berselang, vokal siswa itu terdengar dalam intonasi tanpa canda dan terlampau tegas, bersuara tidak main-main mengacuhkan bagaimana Taehyung yang memberontak sebab cengkramanya terlalu kuat, "Kau boleh buat masalah sesukamu. Terserah. _Asal jangan di hadapanku_."

.

.

* * *

 ** _00:37_** **.**

Jihoon melarikan diri, menggandeng Soonyoung di belakangnya menjauh dari tempat kemah. Tega membiarkan Wonwoo dan Jungkook buat membenahi tenda mereka.

Cukup jauh dari area kamp langkahnya baru terhenti, ia buru-buru berbalik sekedar mendapati ekspresi heran di muka Soonyoung yang dihiasi lebam, "Kwon ... aku tidak tau," mulanya ragu-ragu. Jihoon tidak menunduk, tapi retinanya berpendar ke mana-mana, "Aku tidak pernah percaya pada semua orang, bahkan pada ayah ... kecuali Yoongi- _hyung_ ," ungkapnya tersendat-sendat sambil menatap ranting di dahan pohon, dan liurnya terasa menjadi gumpalan besar saat ia melanjuti sambil menggaruk belakang kepala, "Tapi aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, ini aneh—aku juga bingung," iris matanya kini tertuju ke tanah, jeda beberapa sekon tatkala ia berdeham bodoh lalu melanjuti kikuk, "... a-aku—"

"Tarik napas, tenangkan dulu dirimu. Baru bicara," Soonyoung menyela. Vokalnya terdengar halus _seperti Kwon Soonyoung_ yang biasa, gelaknya mengudara ringan mendapati keanehan sosok ini.

Lee Jihoon itu terlalu tangguh untuk menjadi remaja yang ragu-ragu di hadapan semua orang, tapi Jihoon yang ada di hadapannya justru terlihat _sama sekali_ bukan Lee Jihoon.

Putra bungsu presdir Lee ini mengangguk, untuk pertama kalinya Soonyoung menyaksikan sosok Jihoon menuruti perkataaanya. Aura kusut yang mencengkram siswa ini pun perlahan-lahan pupus saat ia bersuara dengan obsidiannya yang mengarah hampa menembus retina Soonyoung, "Aku tidak mudah mempercayai orang, Kwon—aku bahkan meragukan kawan-kawan terdekatku. Kenangan buruk soal ibu ...," kalimatnya menggantung, mendengar pernyataan si Lee; Soonyoung perlahan paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung, "Dan kenyataan kalau ayah tidak bersalah—selalu membuatku linglung," lanjutnya menahan perih saat tanpa sengaja mengingat lagi kenangan waktu itu, perlahan netranya mencari objek lain, turun pada permukaan kaos Soonyoung untuk menghindari kontak mata. Hanya merasa bahwa sangat memalukan kalau sampai si Kwon memahami kerapuhan dalam bola matanya, "Aku tau aku egois, seenaknya, bahkan alasan yang kupunya sama sekali tidak masuk akal buat membenci semua orang ... tapi—"

Lagi-lagi kalimatnya terputus. Soonyoung menyela cepat ketika _benar-benar_ paham kalau Jihoon hanya akan menyalahkan diri sendiri untuk histori masa lalunya, "Kau baik, Ji," ungkapnya tulus, "Semua orang punya masalahnya sendiri-sendiri," sebelah tangannya terangkat menepuk bahu Jihoon suportif, bermaksud memberikan kakuatan untuk si Lee agar menyudahi nostalgianya, "Tidak apa-apa, kau bukan satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki alasan rancu untuk meragukan orang-orang— _kita sama_ , jadi tidak apa-apa. Malaikat pun tidak diciptakan sempurna oleh Tuhan—dan kita cuma anak-anak di masa rentan," Soonyoung merekahkan senyuman saat mendapati Jihoon mensibobrokkan obsidian mereka, membiarkan ia menelisik lebih jauh bagaimana kepedihan ini memenuhi iris mata si Lee, "Jangan berpikir terlalu rumit, Ji, selama kau tetap jadi dirimu sendiri ... kau bakal baik-baik saja. Nikmati masa muda ini," kemudian terkekeh tipis sekedar mencairkan suasana. Tapi nada bicaranya lebih serius saat entah dari mana ia mempunyai keberanian untuk melanjuti sambil mengusap pipi Jihoon dengan ibu jari, "Turun pelan-pelan dari kastil egoisme yang membelenggumu ... kau harus merasakan bagaimana _lembutnya_ rerumputan di bawah sana, maka ketika saatnya tiba ... kau _harus_ siram mereka dengan ketulusanmu—untuk menunjukkan _Lee Jihoon yang_ _baik_ pada semua orang," tawa tadi terdengar lagi ketika Soonyoung dengan kurang ajar menyentuh puncak kepala si Lee, kemudian tanpa ragu mengusap helaian gelap di sana, "—dan kau boleh berpegangan padaku kalau bebatuan di kastil itu terlalu curam untuk dilewati."

Tapi Soonyoung tidak akan pernah tau kalau perlakuannya akan dibalas Jihoon lewat tindak di luar dugaan.

Si Kwon tertegun ketika Jihoon melangkah maju dan menyelipkan tangan-tangan ke pinggangnya, lalu menenggelamkan kepala di dadanya begitu saja, "Ya ... tolong aku, Kwon. Tolong aku untuk menjadi Lee Jihoon yang baik," ungkapnya pelan, jeda mengudara saat Jihoon menggigiti bagian dalam bibir bawahnya serampangan, hanya untuk menahan sesak yang memaksa air matanya menggenang di pelupuk, "Aku mau selamatkan Yoongi- _hyung_ dari pemahamannya yang cuma tau cara untuk mengalah. Aku mau jadi Lee Jihoon yang baik untuk memaafkan ibu yang terlalu berprasangka. Aku mau jadi Lee Jihoon yang baik agar ayah berhenti menyesali kebodohannya waktu dulu—" jemari kanannya merambat di punggung Soonyoung, mencengkram bahan kaos yang siswa itu kenakan, "A-aku mau jadi Lee Jihoon yang baik, Kwon ... _tolong_ ," lirihnya perih. Retinanya memerah, tapi Jihoon tidak menangis— _tidak_ untuk kedua kalinya di depan Soonyoung. Maka jeda mengudara beberapa detik ketika ia mengeratkan pelukan, lalu melanjuti lewat vokal suaranya yang serak, "Karena— _tidak tau_ —aku cuma bisa mempercayaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

Uyee ... update uyee =w= Sori kalo misalkan bahasanya rada rancu apa engga ngebingungin, ini dedek males beta-beta lagi syumpeh. Terus-terus, emang sengaja alurnya dicepetin soalnya di scene tempat kemping ini ga kerasa makan chapter banyak banget ㅠㅠdari chapter sebelas bruh! Muehehehe ... =w= dan syudahlah, ini juga kunulis curi-curi waktu dari kewajiban yang meles banget dikerjain :v *dor* kudikejar _deaddline_ tiga cerpen buat tujuh belasan pemirsah, tapi sama sekali belom ada yang rampung =3= pusying dedek bang. Eh malah nulis ini =w= duh

.

 **PS(1):** Semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.** Dedek ga ngebeta lagi, males, jadi kalo misalkan banyak _typo and fault_ maklumi aja yaw =w= mueheee

 **PS(2):** Kucinta kaliaaaan~ ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu ...

.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _See you again in_ _ **chapter 16**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 14.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[14-08-2017]


	20. Chapter 18 : DNA

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"Ya ... tolong aku, Kwon. Tolong aku untuk menjadi Lee Jihoon yang baik," ungkapnya pelan, jeda mengudara saat Jihoon menggigiti bagian dalam bibir bawahnya serampangan, hanya untuk menahan sesak yang memaksa air matanya menggenang di pelupuk, "Aku mau selamatkan Yoongi-_ _hyung_ _dari pemahamannya yang cuma tau cara untuk mengalah. Aku mau jadi Lee Jihoon yang baik untuk memaafkan ibu yang terlalu berprasangka. Aku mau jadi Lee Jihoon yang baik agar ayah berhenti menyesali kebodohannya waktu dulu—" jemari kanannya merambat di punggung Soonyoung, mencengkram bahan kaos yang siswa itu kenakan, "A-aku mau jadi Lee Jihoon yang baik, Kwon ..._ _tolong_ _," lirihnya perih. Retinanya memerah, tapi Jihoon tidak menangis—_ _tidak_ _untuk kedua kalinya di depan Soonyoung. Maka jeda mengudara beberapa detik ketika ia mengeratkan pelukan, lalu melanjuti lewat vokal suaranya yang serak, "Karena—_ _tidak tau_ _—_ _aku cuma bisa mempercayaimu."_

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 18 : DNA_**

.

.

 _._

.

[ ]

 **WCT Our Hostel** ; _last chapter_.

.

.

.

* * *

...

 ** _02:17_**.

 _Bus class 11-A._

.

"Wonu-hyung, aaa ..."

Jihoon mendesis, memangku dagunya sambil mengeratkan rahang.

 _'_ _Wonu-hyung? Fuck!'_

Atensi itu berusaha fokus menatap bagian luar jendela, memperhatikan jalanan malam yang gelap gulita. Tapi celotehan Mingyu yang lagi-lagi _sok imut_ membuatnya geram bukan main—andai kata tidak ada Wonwoo di tengah-tengah, mungkin Jihoon sudah berbuat anarkis sekarang.

"Wonu-hyung, coba yang ini! Aaa ...," buat kesekian kali Mingyu menyodorkan tangannya yang mengapit _chips_ kentang, menyuapi Wonwoo sambil bersandar manja di pundak siswa itu. Memperhatikan kekasihnya dengan mata berbinar, sesekali tersenyum mesum saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh bibir si Jeon.

Wonwoo sadar tampang cabul Mingyu, juga tingkah bocah ini yang membuat kawan-kawan satu kelasnya tidak bisa tidur.

Sebagian terganggu—sebab si Kim terlalu berisik dan _menjijikan_ , tapi sisanya justru merasakan _cemburu_ , _tidak_ suka dan berakhir _tak_ bisa tenang.

Sementara, bagaimanapun siswa-siswa ini ingin membekap mulut Mingyu supaya diam— _nyatanya_ , mereka hanya bisa membiarkan. Sebab anak-anak itu paham, berakibat fatal terlibat masalah dengan salah satu kelompok brandal sekolah satu ini. Bisa-bisa saja mulut mereka bakal kena sumpal Kim Taehyung pakai _kolor bekas_.

Taehyung mode idiot suka mencuri sempak di kamar mandi guru, omong-omong. Mencomot kolor _pre_ -kacipirit buat dia simpan, menjadikan senjata kalau-kalau ada siswa rese yang suka membicarakan sahabatnya dari belakang.

Ya, ini kenapa Taehyung tanpa mode normal pun tetap menyeramkan.

"Wonu-hyung, yang ini—" untuk kali pertama sodoran kentang Mingyu terhenti, akhirnya Wonwoo menolak, menahan pergelangan bocah itu sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Gyu, sudah. Aku kenyang."

Mingyu menurut, "Oke," mengangguk sekali lalu memberesi camilannya ke tas. Ia merangsek berdiri, menaruh ranselnya di bagasi atas kursi penumpang. Lantas kembali duduk, berbenah sesaat sebelum merangkul Wonwoo—menarik si Jeon buat bersandar di dadanya.

Hal ini sukses membuat siswa itu tersentak, begitu juga Jihoon di sebelahnya.

Buru-buru Wonwoo menegapkan duduk, menyalangkan retina menatap _hoobae_ nya horor, "Apa-apaan?" desisnya sebal.

Namun tanggapan Mingyu justru cengir yang mengesalkan, "Membuatmu nyaman, Hyung."

"Nyaman?" Jihoon yang menanggapi ucapannya, mencibir jengah lewat ujung bibir, "Persetan, dasar _cabul_."

Bocah itu melirik dari sudut mata, irisnya mencemooh ekspresi jengah si Lee, "Kasihan ... dia _ngomong_ sendiri gara-gara tidak ada yang ajak bicara."

Jihoon mencebik. Mati-matian tidak melompat ke atas siswa itu untuk mencakar-cakar mukanya, "Hei, jangan kurang ajar. Mau cari masalah, hah?" menyisakan desis marah yang seram.

Mingyu tidak takut, tempramen Taehyung lebih menakutkan dari apapun yang pernah ia lihat. Hanya saja, biji cabe satu ini punya aura _sama_ mematikan dengan emosional Taehyung—saat nahan _be'ol_ dua jam.

" _Duh_ , padahal dari awal aku tidak menganggumu sama sekali," Mingyu mendecak, sudut bibirnya terangkat pongah kemudian, "Kurasa kau yang minat cari-cari masalah denganku, Sunbaenim."

 _Maka Jihoon masa bodoh_.

Masa bodoh dengan kesabarannya, masa bodoh dengan kawan-kawan kelasnya, masa bodoh dengan suasana tentram yang dibutuhkan semua orang, bahkan masa bodoh dengan sahabatnya di sebelah.

Yang ia lakukan hanya _persetan_.

Mencengkram kuat-kuat ponsel yang ia pegang, lantas melompati Wonwoo begitu saja. Menduduki paha Mingyu buat mengungkung adik kelasnya sebelum satu sudut _smartphone_ nya terarah barbar menggempur kepala si Kim berkali-kali.

"Bangsat! Sialan! Brengsek! Tiranis jahanam! _Shit_!" teriakan dongkolnya sukses membuat seluruh siswa menoleh, beberapa anak yang bisa tidur langsung mengumpat saat terbangun. Namun detik berikutnya sama-sama mencari sumber suara sekedar mendapati keanarkisan Lee Jihoon menyiksa Mingyu habis-habisan, dengan Jeon Wonwoo yang berusaha setengah mati menghentikan aksi kawannya.

Jujur mereka mengiba, hanya kepada si Kim, tapi melihat siapa yang menghajarnya— _lebih dari cukup_ untuk membuat siswa-siswa memilih ini duduk manis di tempat, ketimbang ikut kena imbas emosi iblis kecil YaGook.

— _sambil menonton, memfoto, dan memvideokan bersama-sama._

"Pikirmu kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, hah?! Aku sudah menahan-nahan dari tadi! Kalau bukan karena Wonwoo yang mengizinkanmu—tidak bakal kubiarkan bajingan sepertimu ikut di bis ini! Bocah sial! Mampus saja kau! _Mampus_!"

.

.

* * *

 _Bus class 11-E._

.

Jimin melempar tatapannya ke luar jendela, di baris kiri bis ia menduduki kursi dua penumpang dengan Hoseok.

Membiarkan si Jung membuntutinya dalam diam semenjak pembagian bis perkelas, duduk di sebelahnya menggantikan Taehyung. Jimin tau ini kekanakan—tapi nyatanya mereka _memang_ masih remaja di bawah umur, pertengkaran sore tadi dengan Taehyung memang cukup fatal. Mengingat lagi beberapa jam lalu, sejujurnya ia _cukup_ menyesal.

Sejauh ini Jimin belum pernah memaki Taehyung _untuk apapun_ , meneriaki tepat di wajah sahabat yang selalu memproiritaskannya _untuk apapun_ , mengungkit-ungkit kelakuan buruk si Kim _untuk apapun_.

 _Sejauh ini_ , Jimin belum pernah membuat Taehyung membatu di tempat— _untuk dan demi apapun_ , sebab bocah itu terlalu tangguh.

 _Namun Taehyung melakukannya_ , karena mendengar bagaimana Jimin mengumpatinya di depan semua orang.

Mereka sering bertengkar dari dulu, pertengkaran kecil sebatas saling pukul tanpa suara. _Buat itu Taehyung selalu menang_. Tapi kali ini, Jimin menjuarainya. Mengalahkan Taehyung ketika berhasil membuat kawannya menggerit marah, wajahnya memerah menahan embusan angin malam dan emosi membeludak, menggemelatakan graham dan mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Maka Jimin _menjuarainya_. Mengalahkan Taehyung saat mendapati mata kawannya berkaca-kaca.

Hanya saja, Jimin kembali emosi. Mengingat Taehyung menghadangnya di depan tenda mereka, menanyai apa maksud dari kebersamaannya dengan si ketua OSIS. Waktu itu, Jimin hanya terlalu frustasi buat menjawab. Membayangi Min Yoongi yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, waktu yang mereka lalui sepanjang malam hanya untuk menguapkan _selamat tinggal_ di penghujung kebersamaan, dan merasa nyaris gila saat mengharapkan kesempatan lain yang bisa mereka habiskan lagi sama-sama.

 _Sebab Jimin telah merasa semakin_ _ **jatuh**_ _, dengan bagaimana pengelihatannya menangkap raut datar itu menjadi benar-benar manis._

Maka harusnya Taehyung tau kalau Jimin _hanya terlalu frustasi_ , berpikir dewasa buat membiarkannya sendiri beberapa saat dan mereka bakal berbincang dengan kepala dingin. Bukannya terus menghadang—tidak membiarkannya beranjak; apa lagi memasuki tenda. Justru terus memborbardirnya dengan seribu pertanyaan sama dengan vokal semakin tinggi, dan berakhir menanyainya sambil marah-marah.

Waktu di mana Taehyung mencekal kuat pergelangannya yang berusaha masa bodoh ingin pergi, Jimin hanya mengikuti emosionalnya buat membentak Taehyung tanpa gentar. Memaki si Kim terang-terangan hingga mendapati Taehyung dengan tempramennya yang lebih tinggi nyaris melayangkan tinju.

Ya ... setidaknya ia bersyukur, masih ada orang yang berani menengahi sebelum keduanya benar-benar saling hajar. Mensyukuri Soonyoung ada di sana sebelum masalah mereka semakin jauh.

.

.

* * *

 _Bus class 10-A._

.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook mendengus keras, merasakan tubuhnya digeser oleh siswa di sebelahnya.

Sumpah demi kambing, dia tidak tau kenapa ketua asrama terus mengizinkan Seungkwan ikut rombongan kelasnya. Tapi yang pasti, Jungkook paham betul tujuan utama si Boo masuk ke bis ini adalah untuk membelenggu Hansol dalam gelayutan manjanya (yang menggelikan).

Jujur ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kawannya—Jungkook akui siswa itu memang pendiam, namun tidak biasanya si Choi terlihat begini _sunyi_. Dari pagi tadi, setelah Seungkwan selesai mengajaknya bicara di depan tenda, mereka menuju ke arah yang sama. Berbeda tujuan ketika ia mendekati Wonwoo dan Mingyu sementara si Boo menghampiri Hansol yang termenung, duduk di sisa tebangan pohon yang sama, lalu menggoda Hansol seperti biasa.

 _Tapi si Choi terlihat berbeda_.

Siswa itu cuma tersenyum kecil tanpa minat melepas pelukan Sengkwan di lengan kiri, membiarkan si Boo berceloteh tanpa menatap sama sekali, dan sampai detik ini, yang Jungkook dapati adalah kawannya yang selalu memalingkan wajah dari siswa itu—meski Seungkwan menempeli dan merayunya terus-menerus.

 _Menjadikan Hansol benar-benar berbeda_.

.

.

* * *

 ** _03:04._**

 _Bus class 11-C._

 _._

Satu jam lalu saat membentuk barisan bis, Taehyung kabur ke bagian kelas sebelah, menendang bokong Hoseok buat menyingkir dan bertukar tempat dengannya. Hoseok enggan sesaat, berceramah kalau sebaiknya ia tetap di posisi buat berbaikan dengan Jimin. Namun ketika ia mengutarakan maksud awalnya, Hoseok tidak memiliki opsi lain untuk berkilah, beralih menuruti dan pergi dari barisan kelasnya.

Sebab Taehyung baru berpikir, _Jimin membutuhkan waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala_.

"Kau oke, Tae?"

Siswa Kim ini menoleh, tersentak— _refleknya menjatuhkan kotak tisu di tengah mereka_ —ketika sebelah _headset_ nya ditarik, mengalihkan atensi dari ponsel buat menatap Soonyoung di sebelah. Ia mengedip sekali, "Apanya?"

Si Kwon menghela napas panjang, "Alasan apapun, mestinya kau ada di bis kelasmu buat bicara baik-baik dengan Jimin."

Taehyung memutar bola mata, kembali memasang headset dan menatap layar ponsel. Jemarinya mengecilkan volume suara sebelum menanggapi, "Kau tidak mengerti, Kwon. Walaupun ini _Chimchim_ , jujur saja aku marah sekali. Apa lagi ketika dia mengungkit-ungkit masalahku waktu dulu, aku tidak peduli dengan banyaknya orang yang mendengar, _hanya saja_ ... kenapa harus dia? _Sumpah_ —aku sangat-sangat kecewa karena itu keluar dari mulutnya. _Aku marah sekali_ , Kwon. Kalau kulakukan saranmu yang ada kami hanya akan saling tunju di bis, makanya buat saat ini ... mungkin bakal lebih bagus kalau tidak lihat wajah masing-masing dulu."

Untuk itu Soonyoung bungkam, buntu untuk melepaskan argumen lain. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengangguk beberapa kali usaha mengerti.

Dan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menarik satu headset Taehyung yang sebelah lain, membuat si Kim membesarkan volume suara saat mengetahui Soonyoung memakainya di telinga, _buat menonton film porno di ponselnya sama-sama_.

Dalam angan Taehyung paham, selama ini belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat tempramen Jimin menyala hanya untuk memakinya dengan serius. Dan ia paham, sejauh apapun merasakan _amarah_ karena perhatian berlebihnya yang tidak dihargai Jimin—keduanya hanya akan berakhir dengan tawa bodoh di penghabisan emosi, berceloteh gila sambil mencela satu sama lain dan saling pukul untuk melampiaskan kekesalan.

 _Sebab perasahabat seperti itu yang mereka jalani dari awal_.

Bukan cerita manis yang saling peduli terang-terangan.

"Tisu-tisu-tisu!" ucapan terakhir yang terdengar dari Soonyoung. Gelagapan mencari kotak tisu yang jatuh ke kolong tempat duduk.

.

.

* * *

 _Bus class 12-A._

.

Yoongi menoleh, netra itu terus memperhatikan Namjoon yang bersandar di bahunya. Tanpa dosa sama sekali menyamankan tumpuan sambil bermain _game_ ponsel.

Mereka teman sekelas memang. Untuk fakta ini terkadang ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Tuhan. Dirinya sekamar dengan Seokjin, namun memiliki kelas yang sama dengan Namjoon, sungguh-sungguh menjadi peran ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Ya, mungkin Sang Maha Esa menjadikan takdirnya bahan lelucon. Atau kenyataan lain yang ada adalah; begini cara- _Nya_ memberi _cahaya terang_ usai melewati gulita sunyi.

 _Dengan memberi cobaan padanya terus-menerus._

Meski terkadang mengeluh, Yoongi sendiri percaya bahwa akan ada saatnya ketika Tuhan memberinya kebahagiaan utuh.

"Man, ada masalah?"

Ketua OSIS itu tersentak, mengedip sekali kembali ke akal sehat sekedar mendapati Namjoon sudah mendongak menatapnya dari posisi, "Hah?" namun begitu yang ia utarakan persis orang linglung.

Si Kim menghela napas pelan, "Kau melamun, sobat. Bahkan baru sadar saat aku memanggilmu, matamu kosong sekali tadi. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Jangan buat aku kuatir, ayolah!"

Begini yang Yoongi tidak suka. Bagaimanapun caranya berusaha melupakan orang ini, Namjoon terlalu berhati lembut dan perhatian tiap kali memperlakukannya. Tidak peduli bahkan ketika ia tengah emosi sekalipun.

Seolah-olah memberinya _harapan_. Membuatnya selalu nyaman dan tetap _menunggu_.

Meski Yoongi sendiri tau, bahwa Namjoon _tidak pernah_ menyadarinya—sebab anak ini bukanlah perasa yang peka, cuma mengetahui kenyataan ketika diberitahu terang-terangan.

Maka desiran nyeri yang lagi-lagi Yoongi terima. Ia tau ini salah, tapi tatapan itu selalu terasa menghangatkannya. Dan yang ia lakukan justru membuat obsidian mereka bersibobrok intens, hanya berharap bahwa setidaknya Namjoon memahami perasaannya walau cuma sedikit.

Senyuman itu yang mengembang, tidak peduli debar putus asanya berdegup nyaring, "Hanya merasa aneh, Kim. Lama tidak melihatmu berbaris di kelas yang sama," jeda, "Dan sekarang kau ada di sini, bagaimana aku tidak heran?" jemarinya terangkat, perlahan menyisir poni Namjoon ke belakang, "Kenapa tidak di bis Seokjin, mm?" Yoongi membiarkan ketika si Kim kembali memainkan _geme_ nya. Menikmati jemari pucat ini ketika kawannya melanjuti, "Tiap kali pulang habis olimpiade, kau tidak pernah lepas darinya 'kan? Kali ini tidak benar-benar merindukannya?"

Namjooon terkekeh ringkas, cengiran mengembang santai, "Jangan gila, Man. Aku merindukannya tiap detik," atensi dan jemarinya sibuk pada layar ponsel. Tidak memperhatikan bagaimana senyum Yoongi mengkeruh lirih, "Dan olimpiade brengsek itu cuma membuatku _sekarat_. Pisah dengannya lebih dari satu hari _tuh_ , seakan aku sudah mati kering _because i'm missing him so much_. Kau tau 'kan, aku sangat men—"

"Lalu kenapa ada di sini?" Yoongi menyela cepat, menahan sesak paru-parunya yang menyata. Senyumnya masih dipaksakan mengembang, namun tidak cukup kuat mendengar kelanjutan dari kata-kata Namjoon tadi, "Harusnya dia sedang bersandar manja padamu 'kan? Bukan kau yang _begini_ padaku," ucapnya nyaris bersuara ketus.

Namun siswa itu tak mengambil pusing, menyukai jemari Yoongi yang masih menyisir rambutnya. Salah memahami perlakuan si Min padanya— _karena ia hanya tau_ , kalau sahabatnya satu ini memiliki emosi yang lebih sensitif.

" _Sayangku_ bilang kau lagi butuh ditemani, tapi dia sibuk taruhan ludo sama pacar si gondrong. Jadi sebagai sahabat yang baik aku di sini— _yah_ ... tentu saja setelah lihat kau yang melamun terus semenjak pulang sama Jimin, ternyata benar kata _sayangku_. Sepertinya kau butuh teman curhat?"

 _Bodoh_.

Ya, mungkin Namjoon terlalu bodoh atau berusaha menjadi orang naif.

Yoongi tau bahwa Seokjin sengaja memberikan waktu Namjoon padanya, sebab ketua asrama itu selalu begini— _menuntutnya secara halus_ , menitahkan kode keras padanya untuk bicara jujur. _Buat mengatakan sesuatu dan memperjelas suatu hal_. Karena ia paham betul kalau Seokjin menyadari perasaannya pada orang ini. Mereka teman sekamar, dan si Kim pernah tidak sengaja mendengarnya meneriaki nama Namjoon saat _onani_ di kamar mandi.

Yoongi paham itu lebih awal.

Tapi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Seokjin yang biasa saja, justru membuatnya merasa bersalah bukan main. Ia tidak pernah menunjukan atau menceritakan langsung pada ketua asrama itu, namun si Kim justru harus mengetahuinya dengan cara yang kelewat salah.

Namun setegas apapun ia dalam melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS, Min Yoongi cuma remaja pengecut saat dihadapi kenyataan tentang rasa sukanya pada Namjoon, " _Sok tau_ , pacarmu yang berisik itu benar-benar sok tau. Aku oke, tidak butuh curhat atau _apalah_ sama sekali. Memang pikirmu aku gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta monyet, hah?" ia mendengus main-main, menyisir bagian lain rambut Namjoon dengan telaten. Terkekeh miris dalam hening, menyadari fakta kalau perasaannya _salah_ , dan hanya akan memberi imbas buruk buat persahabatan mereka berlima; kalau-kalau ia memaksakan kehendak untuk _mengungkapkan_.

Dengusannya berubah jadi putaran bola mata jengah saat Namjoon menyahut iseng, "Eii ... gadis? Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari monyetnya, Man!"

"Brengsek," satu tepakan mendarat kencang di kening si Kim.

Tapi siswa itu justru tergelak senang, ia merangsek lebih menyamankan posisi. Lalu menunjuk puncak kepalanya, "Sini-sini! Sisiri aku di sini!"

"Pantatmu! Sisir sendiri!"

Decakan Yoongi disambut rengekan manja Namjoon sambil mengusal kepala di leher kawannya, "Yoongi ..., _please_ , sobat, _jebaaal_."

Di penghujung emosi, Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _Ya_ , pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan siswa ini begitu saja, membuat lesung pipi Namjoon menceruk dalam ketika jemari itu kembali mensasak helaiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

| **WCT Our Hostel** |

 _—_ _I want it this love_ _—_

* * *

...

Sesuai prediksi Seokjin, bis sampai sekitar pukul sembilan, siswa-siswi YaGook berhambur ke lapangan disambut jejeran guru dan presdir Lee di atas podium.

Mendapatkan beberapa masukan juga petuah kecil sebelum siap dibubarkan ke asrama masing-masing, sorak riuh menggema; merespon riang ketika pria itu berkata bahwa hari ini KBM diliburkan.

Keseluruhan anak-anak itu berpencar ke luar gerbang sekolah, menyisakan guru-guru dan anggota organisasi yayasan yang menghadap sang presdir.

...

Lewat setengah jam siswa-siswa dari struktur terpilih YaGook membubarkan diri. Usai si pemilik yayasan turun dari podium meninggalkan lapangan, mereka akhirnya siap menuju asrama masing-masing.

Tapi, ketika anak-anak itu berjalan ke arah gerbang utama, Jihoon masih berdiam di tempat.

Menatap lama punggung ayahnya yang menjauh.

"Jihoon-ah, ayo!" suara Wonwoo terdengar, menggenggam pergelangannya usaha menyadarkan si Lee yang termangu.

Jihoon menoleh, mendapati Mingyu (entah bagaimana) juga ada di sana—memangku dagu di bahu kawannya. Namun Jihoon cuma menghela napas sekali, lalu menggeleng buat si Jeon, "Duluan, Won," berkata demikian sambil melepas pelan-pelan jemari Wonwoo di pergelangannya.

Menyaksikan Wonwoo yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Cepat balik ke asrama, sebentar lagi siang—pasti bakal panas," berkata usai menepuk lengan atas Jihoon lalu berbalik, menarik Mingyu menjauh dari sana.

Yang Wonwoo lakukan hanya berusaha mengerti, _bahwa Jihoon tengah menginginkan_ **_sepi_**. Kadang kala kawannya memang suka begini, mengharapkan senyap buat membatu seorang diri; sekedar tenggelam dalam angan-angannya yang terlalu privasi.

Ya, pada kenyataannya Wonwoo hanya bisa _tersenyum_ saat menyadari satu hal.

 _Kenyataan bahwa Jihoon belum bisa mempercayainya sepenuh hati_.

Ketika Wonwoo menghilang, Jihoon masih terdiam di sana. Menatap sisa-sisa jejak sang ayah melangkah, melupakan terik matahari dan lapangan semakin lengang— _Jihoon tetap di sana_ , kelu dalam pemikirannya.

Sampai sekon di mana renungannya tercerai, kembali pada akal sehat saat belakang kepalanya dipukul pelan. Jihoon berbalik, mendapati Min Yoongi mamasung ekspresi kelewat datar. Maka ia memutar tatap ke sepenjuru lapangan, memeriksa keadaan dan tidak lagi mendapati siapa-siapa kecuali tiga kawan abangnya yang menunggu lumayan jauh di sana.

Jihoon mendengus, retinanya berpendar kesal menatap ketua OSIS itu, "Apa-apaan, hah?" justru satu pukulan lagi yang ia terima di belakang kepala, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Jihoon menunduk merasakan nyeri sambil menggusak rambutnya kasar, lantas kembali tegap sekedar menyalak emosi, "Hyung!" namun lagi-lagi pukulan yang ia terima.

"Bocah ini kurang ajar sekali, Ya Tuhan," sinis Yoongi sarkasme, ujung tangannya menoyor kasar kepala si adik, "Sudah berani meninggikan suara padaku hah?!"

Jihoon mengaduh, sebelum menatap abangnya sambil cemberut. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi iris matanya menyala kesal—walau nyatanya bocah itu tidak cukup berani melawan si ketua OSIS.

Sejurus kemudian, Jihoon menunduk. Entah kenapa setiap ia menatap wajah Yoongi lebih lama ... yang ia lihat justru _ibunya_ dan segumpal _kerinduan_. Letupan penyesalan mengudara, namun segelintir rasa benci pun mengintimidasi tanpa ampun, membuat kepalanya _pening_ dan merasakan _sesak_ teramat dalam. Jihoon mengepal kuat-kuat genggaman di sisi tubuh, menarik napas sekedar membuat pacu paru-parunya bekerja ekstra.

Ditengah frustasi emosionalnya, suara Yoongi tiba-tiba terdengar mencemooh, "Cengeng," jeda, "Ingat mama, hah?" Jihoon bisa rasakan lagi pukulan abangnya di belakang kepala, "Jangan drama, bocah, pikirmu mama bakal senang membuatmu merana tiap kali ingat dia?" lalu yang Jihoon dapati selanjutnya adalah jemari Yoongi yang mengacak rambutnya, "Berhenti berduka—kau membuatku merasa lebih bersalah. _Kenangan itu_ cuma masa lalu, tidak ada lagi yang keliru di kelurga ini jadi kita hanya harus menjalani dengan lebih baik, _paham_?" terakhir sebelum ketua OSIS itu merangkulnya, Jihoon mendapati kepalanya kembali kena pukul saat Yoongi mencibir sinis, "Kau galak, tapi menghadapi hidup melodrama sekali— _ewh_."

Maka dalam tundukannya yang lirih, pelan-pelan Jihoon mengukir senyum. Memahami kalau abangnya yang hanya belajar _sok kuat_.

Jihoon tau betul orang ini tidak jauh berbeda, terlebih Yoongi memiliki kenangan lebih buruk bersama ibu mereka yang keras kepala. Menghadapi sang ibu yang nyaris bunuh diri dan terus menangis di tiap malam; hingga mendapati luka baru pada pergelangan wanita itu di pagi hari—membayangkannya saja Jihoon sudah nyaris gila, bagaimana kalau dia yang ada diposisi abangnya saat itu?

 _Mungkin ia dan ibunya sudah bunuh diri sama-sama_.

"Ayah ...," Jihoon mendongak, mendapati senyuman _langka_ terukir di muka Yoongi, "Dia bilang padaku kalau sudah ke sana kemarin, hari peringatan kematian mama ... dia bawa banyak sekali bunga tulip ke makam," tatapan siswa tangguh itu menerawang, kemudian senyumnya terlihat getir, "Mama suka sekali bunga tulip. Tidak sangka _dia_ masih ingat," maka Jihoon bisa rasakan pedih yang ditutupi Yoongi begitu baik membuat hatinya ikut _melara_. Tapi keduanya justru melemparkan tawa ketika si ketua OSIS berkata sok tangguh, "Aku bakal paksa ayah buat _jenguk_ mama lagi saat kita ke sana, dia sudah janji ikut kalau aku minat kumpul keluarga— _tenang saja_ , andaikata dia berlagak sibuk ...," jeda, lalu ia berbisik di telinga Jihoon, " _Kita bisa merengek sama-sama_."

.

.

* * *

Siang pukul satu. Jimin keluar kamarnya, berteriak pada Soonyoung yang sibuk akrobatik di kamar mandi kalau ia mau ke kafetaria.

Namun yang Jimin lakukan justru berjalan linglung menjejaki lorong-lorong asrama, menanggapi separuh minat saat ada anggota HAM-C menyapa atau menegurnya, bahkan sama sekali tidak bereaksi ketika di persimpangan jalan ia berpapasan dengan Yoongi yang muncul dengan Jihoon dan ketiga _sunbae_ nya.

Otaknya melompong, isi kepalanya acak-acakan dan berakhir menjadi orang bodoh.

Tapi Jimin tidak akan pernah tau alasan mengapa langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti, tepat di depan pintu kamar Hoseok dan _Taehyung_. Akalnya buntu di tempat. Berpikir kalau kawannya pasti sedang istirahat, lalu yang Jimin rasakan adalah ketololan mutlak saat tangannya bahkan tak kuasa mengetuk permukaan pintu itu.

 _Tidak_.

Harusnya bukan begini, apapun kekacauan yang terjadi antara mereka— _mestinya jangan secanggung ini_. Andaikata ia bermasalah dengan Taehyung, lantas kenapa ia tidak bisa mendobrak pintu kamar ini seperti biasa? Berdalih mengganggu Hoseok di dalam sana buat menyulut tempramen Taehyung supaya ikut menyahut berisik.

Harusnya ini menjadi lebih mudah kalau saja ia tidak ingat ... bagaimana emosinya malam kemarin. Bagaimana caranya memperlakukan Taehyung dan bagaimana ekspresi kawannya tercetak luar biasa marah.

Harusnya Jimin sadar lebih awal ... kalau segala pernyataannya tadi malam benar-benar membuat Taehyung kecewa. Harusnya Jimin berpikir lebih tenang buat mengerti Taehyung yang memiliki sifat absolut. Ya ... _harusnya Jimin sadar diri_ bahwa dia _bukan apa-apa_ kalau Taehyung membencinya sekarang—segala yang dimilikinya di sini adalah berkat siswa itu, kalau Taehyung mendeklarasikan perang untuknya, maka Jimin sudah kalah bahkan sebelum amunisi terlempar.

"Sedang apa?" si Park tersentak, merasakan kaki-kakinya melemas dalam sekejap. Namun sejurus kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara, menyaksikan _Taehyung_ yang mendekat, "Kutanya sedang apa?" begitu yang si Kim tuturkan kembali sesaat ketika ia menghadap Jimin langsung. Lantas, tidak sampai tiga detik sudut bibirnya terangkat pongah, "Merindukanku, sobat?"

Ya ... segala yang ia katakan pada Soonyoung di mobil dini hari tadi, nyatanya apapun itu soal emosi ketika bertemu Jimin _hanyalah mitos belaka_. Taehyung juga tidak tau—sampai setengah jam lalu saat ia merenung di taman belakang asrama, _tempramen yang masih menggerumutinya_ , memaki-maki Jimin dalam hati dan bersumpah akan _diam_ sampai si Park mau meminta maaf padanya sambil bersujud.

Tapi omong kosong. Persetan _apapun itu_ , kenyataan bilang kalau ia terlalu menyayangi sahabat cebolnya ini dan tidak sanggup memiliki _marah_ lebih lama.

Lalu di sana Taehyung bisa lihat Jimin menelan liur kasar, retinanya berpendar berlagak acuh. Menatap sekeliling yang sepi seiring menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia mengedip beberapa kali, merasakan matanya yang berair— _tapi kemudian_ , kepalan tangannya bersambut menghajar rahang Taehyung penuh amarah.

Saat dengan jelas ia mendapati kawannya yang terhuyung dan reflek ambruk, Jimin merasakan panas mendidih dari jantungnya ke seluruh tubuh.

"Brengsek!" lagi, tinjunya mendarat di pipi Taehyung kini. Ia menarik kasar bibir kaos yang siswa itu kenakan, nyaris membuat satu pukulan lagi kalau saja si Kim tidak menahan pergelangannya. Berbalik melawan dengan melempar tubuh Jimin ke tembok, maka Taehyung bangkit, berdiri mendekati kawannya sekedar melepaskan tinju brutal ke ulu hati si Park.

Mendapati Jimin yang meringkuk memegangi perut, tanpa iba sama sekali Taehyung menghujani kepala kawannya pakai _jab_ dan beberapa tendangan, "Sialan! Cebol sialan!"

Siasatnya terjeda saat Jimin melakukan perlawanan, si Park menengadah, memberi sikutan tajam ke ulu hati Taehyung. Membuat kawannya mundur dan meringkuk.

Taehyung mendongak, terengah sambil memeluk perut, "Bangsat! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menghajar ulu hati, hah? Bajingan gila—ini sakit, sumpah!"

"Bedebah sinting! Kau duluan, sialan!" Jimin menyalak, embusan napasnya sama-sama berantakan.

Maka ketika ia menyaksikan Taehyung yang kembali berdiri tegap dan melangkah ke arahnya, Jimin sudah bersiap di tempat. Tidak lagi kaget saat tinju kawannya mendarat di wajah, "Ini buat rasa penasaranku tentang hubungan kau dan si brengsek Yoongi!" Jimin merasakan ngilu di tulang pipinya, "Ini buat mulut kotormu yang buat aku kecewa!" _kebas_ , Jimin benar-benar merasakan kebas di tulang pipi yang lain. Ia menyeka darah yang merembas di sudut bibir, namun kawannya kembali bersuara, "Dan ini buat persahabatan kita!" maka buat yang terakhir, Jimin limbung ke ubin saat Taehyung menghajarnya telak di rahang.

Lantas hening. Senyap saat keduanya terengah di tempat. Merasakan udara menggumpal dan kerongkongan berubah kering.

Sebelum Jimin berusaha bangkit susah payah, sekedar mendapati Taehyung yang mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya. Menggenggam jemari masing-masing ketika si Park usaha berdiri. Dan Jimin yang sama sekali _tidak bisa_ menahan diri buat tidak memeluk Taehyung erat-erat, "Kau dengan pribadi _sok mutlakmu_ —lebih bajingan dari apapun di muka bumi!" menumpahkan rasa bersyukurnya dengan menggeplak keras belakang kepala kawannya, "Jangan maafkan aku, sobat— _jangan pernah_."

"Tenang saja, tanpa disuruh aku tidak bakal memafkanmu seumur hidup, keparat," begitu sahutan Taehyung, terdengar sangat mantap namun tangan-tangannya membalas lebih erat pelukan si pendek.

Lalu keduanya justru terbahak, saat melepas pangutan dan menatap wajah satu sama lain, menertawai lebam yang mulai terlihat di muka masing-masing.

.

.

* * *

Malam pukul tujuh di kamar Yoongi-Seokjin, Seungcheol mendelik menatap tidak suka pasangan harmonis yang bermesraan di sebelahnya. Namjoon yang bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Seokjin yang bermanja ria di dadanya itu luar biasa memuakkan. Berpikir jahat sejenak buat mencakar kedua kawannya hidup-hidup kalau saja sudut otaknya tidak mengingat Yoongi.

Maka Seungcheol menoleh, mendapati kawannya bereaksi biasa saja. Siswa itu tengkurap di kasurnya, fokus bermain Mobile Legend seperti biasa.

Seungcheol paham kalau ketua OSIS itu terlalu baik dalam menutupi emosi, tapi tidak habis pikir sama sekali kalau Yoongi bisa begini kuat menghadapi tingkah Seokjin yang kelewat iblis.

Semenjak ia tau kalau si Kim paham perasaan si ketua OSIS, sejujurnya Seungcheol merasa sedikit rancu tentang persahabatan mereka, mulai memperhatikan bagaimana _jahanamnya_ Kim Seokjin yang terang-terangan mencium Namjoon di depan Yoongi.

Ya, bukannya ia berpikir kalau Seokjin jahat—jika ia yang ada di posisi si ketua asrama, dirinya pun _pasti_ bakal bertindak sama. Mengungkung Jeonghannya buat diri sendiri, meski secara tidak langsung menyakiti sahabat terbaiknya.

Maka Seungcheol berpikir ini tak terlalu jadi masalah, ketika Yoongi tidak bertindak lebih jauh untuk memperebutkan Namjoon dari Seokjin.

 _Sebab memang begitu yang selama ini mereka lalui nyaris tiga tahun._

"Biasa saja melihatnya, Choi, kau bisa membunuh kami kalau begitu," suara Namjoon memecahkan angan Seungcheol dari memperhatikan Seokjin lewat ujung mata.

Si ketua asrama sendiri merasa masa bodoh, ia tergelak berisik sebelum menendang wajah kawannya pakai jempol kaki, "Sedang berpikir kalau aku jahat, hah?"

Seungcheol mendecak, menepis kasar kaki Seokjin dari wajahnya, lalu mendengus, "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Terserahmu mau bagaimana itukan urusan kalian."

Membiarkan kedua orang itu akhirnya debat mulut. Yoongi yang mendengarkan sambil main _game_ turut turun bicara ketika ponselnya mendapati pesan masuk, ia membuka dan membacanya sejenak, sebelum berkata sembil melompat duduk di bibir kasur—menghadap langsung si Choi, "Sial! Katanya besok dia kembali!" ungkapnya berat sambil menatap mereka bergantian.

Ketiganya terperenjat, "Hah?!" alis terangkat naik dan kompak mengembuskan napas tidak percaya. Wajah tiga siswa di sana mengkeruh frustasi ketika Seungcheol justru tersenyum lirih.

"Oh ... _holy shit_!"

.

.

* * *

 **WCT Our Hostel** ;  
 _mid a longstory_.

* * *

Senin, 25 September.

Masih ada sekitar lima belas menit sebelum apel pagi di laksanakan. Siswa-siswi terlihat bergegas dari asrama menuju kelas masing-masing, sedangkan beberapa sibuk mengisi waktu dengan sarapan di kantin.

Begitupun anggota tertinggi struktur OSIS, mereka memiliki kegiatan individu.

Jungkook terlihat berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju UKS, Yoongi sibuk di ruangannya, di depan gerbang Hansol menegur murid YaGook berseragam kurang tepat, Wonwoo ditarik Mingyu buat bolos dari jadwal berjaga ke gudang belakang, dan Jihoon yang justru berkeliling sekolah mencari keberadaan Soonyoung.

Sedangkan anak-anak dari gerombolan ter _absurd_ YaGook memiliki kesibukan pribadi.

Taehyung membaringkan diri asal di ranjang UKS, Jimin yang melangkah berat menjejaki ubin koridor, si Boo sibuk memangku dagu di pinggiran beton lantai empat; memperhatikan Hansol dari kejauhan, Mingyu yang melangkah cepat menggeret Wonwoo, Soonyoung repot atas aktivitasnya di ruang tari, dan Hoseok yang mengintai seluruh siswa; mencari bahan gosip dari atap gedung sekolah dengan kamera ponselnya.

.

.

Wonwoo terkekeh kilat, mengikuti jejak Mingyu membawanya kabur. Sedangkan si Kim masih dengan serius melangkah di depan.

"Hei, kita mau ke mana?"

"Gudang."

Si Jeon mengedip sekali, "Gudang?" ulangnya tidak mengerti.

Mingyu mengangguk tanpa menoleh, "Yap, markas kami," jeda, "Kau belum pernah ke sana 'kan?"

"Sudah," Wonwoo merespon apatis, "Pernah ke sana waktu menyirammu pakai air suci buat kesekian kali. Tidak ingat?"

Setelah itu si Jeon mendengar gelak tawa Mingyu mengudara manis di gendang telinganya, "Setidaknya, kau belum pernah ke sana saat kita sudah jadi pasangan kekasih."

Maka Wonwoo cuma menggedik bahu sambil mengulum senyum, membiarkan si Kim menuntun kaki-kaki mereka.

...

Pintu itu terbuka, Jungkook mendapati _sepi_ dari ruangan berdominan putih ini.

Ia melangkah ke balik tembok meja suster, mendapati Taehyung yang terbaring di kasur besi paling pojok, sengaja tidak menutup gorden ranjangnya, tapi membelakangi arah masuk memperhatikan gerbang dari dinding kaca UKS.

"Hyung ...," Jungkook melangkah mendekat, membuat Taehyung menoleh dan lantas mendudukan diri.

Anggota kesiswaan ini beringsut, menarik kursi besi buat ia duduki di samping ranjang Taehyung, berhadapan langsung dengan tunangannya yang duduk di bibir kasur.

Jemari itu terangkat, membelai wajah rupawan si Kim, meringis kecil ketika menyentuh lebam-lebam yang ada, "Hyung ... _kenapa_?"

Taehyung mengedip sekali, tersenyum tampan dari ekspresinya yang kelewat santai, "Pukul-pukulan dengan Jiminie."

Jungkook menghela napas tidak lagi kaget, jemarinya terarah membuka laci nakas di sebelah, mengambil antiseptik dan alkohol yang ada. Mengoleskannya pakai tangan ke wajah Taehyung yang membiru pekat.

"Sakit, Hyung?" sebelah alisnya terangkat, _mengernyit_. Jemarinya semakin hati-hati menyentuh wajah itu, tapi yang ia dapati justru gelengan acuh Taehyung.

Ya, Jungkook paham betul tunangannya bukan bocah SMU sembarangan, luka-luka begini sudah terlampau sering ia hadapi. Dan sampai sekarang Jungkook tidak pernah mengerti mengapa lebam kronis begini terlihat mudah bagi orang itu.

...

Seungkwan masih memangku dagu pada pinggiran tembok koridor lantai empat, memperhatikan Hansol yang bertugas di gerbang.

Ia menarik senyum kecil, tapi kemudian ingatannya melayang dengan bagaimana cara si Choi memperlakukannya dari kemarin.

Bukannya Seungkwan tidak sadar, ia hanya pura-pura tidak peka, tetap menempeli Hansol seperti biasa walau siswa itu tak kunjung mau menatapnya.

"Harusnya aku tidak mambuatmu mengakui kau mulai _belok_ ya, _my darling_ Hansol?" ia tergelak kecil, mencemooh entah buat apa. Tapi tidak sampai satu menit, Seungkwan menegapkan tubuh, mulai beranjak dari sana.

...

Jimin melangkah, kakinya terhentak berat di ubin lorong. Sekembar netra itu berpendar nyaris kosong—raganya masih di sana, namun otaknya bergerilya di malam dua hari lalu.

Ia berhisteria pada kenangan, lagi-lagi mengingat perkataan Min Yoongi.

 _"Kurasa aku sungguhan menyukaimu, Park—ini nyata."_

Pernyataan yang membuatnya tergugu dan memanas. Maka Jimin melangkah semakin yakin, mencengkram benda persegi di kantung almamaternya.

Ya, pada kenyataannya Jimin kalah. _Ia kalah_. S ebab mengakui gelinyar aneh tiap kali memikirkan Min Yoongi dalam jantung hatinya— _adalah mutlak rasa suka_.

Maka buat seribu hakikat paling salah sepanjang hidupnya, _menyukai_ _Min Yoongi adalah fakta terburuk_.

...

Van berwarna silver itu masuk ke area YaGook, melewati Hansol yang mendisiplinkan murid-murid di gerbang.

Memasuki wilayah parkir, mobil itu berhenti melaju. Pintu belakang van terbuka, seorang pria keluar disambut Seungcheol dan tiga siswa dari organisasi yayasan, juga seorang guru bimbingan yang menunggu di sisi mobil. Lalu dibelakang pria itu keluar remaja berseragam lengkap YaGook High School, dengan rompi dan almamater yang ia kenakan bertumpuk.

Dari wajah tampannya yang rupawan, _senyumnya mengudara_. Tidak mempedulikan orang lain, ia melangkah untuk satu tujuan, sekedar melompat histeris menerjang Seungcheol dalam pelukannya.

" _My sweetheart_! _I'm back_!"

Membuat si Choi nyaris menangis ketika membalas pelukan siswa itu.

...

Gerak kaki Jihoon kembali melangkah, usai lagi-lagi menanyai siswa di koridor soal keberadaan Kwon Soonyoung.

Selama ini mereka bilang tidak tau, cuma buat yang terakhir; seorang adik kelas yang ia kenali bilang kalau orang itu ada di ruang klub _dance_.

Maka Jihoon buru-buru menuju ke sana.

 _"Kau baik, Ji,"_

 _"Semua orang punya masalahnya sendiri-sendiri,"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, kau bukan satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki alasan rancu untuk meragukan orang-orang—kita sama, jadi tidak apa-apa. Malaikat pun tidak diciptakan sempurna oleh Tuhan—dan kita cuma anak-anak di masa rentan,"_

 _"Jangan berpikir terlalu rumit, Ji, selama kau tetap jadi dirimu sendiri ... kau bakal baik-baik saja. Nikmati masa muda ini,"_

 _"Turun pelan-pelan dari kastil egoisme yang membelenggumu ... kau harus merasakan bagaimana lembutnya rerumputan di bawah sana, maka ketika saatnya tiba ... kau harus siram mereka dengan ketulusanmu—untuk menunjukkan Lee Jihoon yang baik pada semua orang,"_

 _"—dan kau boleh berpegangan padaku kalau bebatuan di kastil itu terlalu curam untuk dilewati."_

Sial! Lagi-lagi otaknya dipenuhi perkataan itu, wajah _jelek_ si Kwon dan momen mereka kemarin malam yang berakhir menjadikannya _kembali_ ada di pelukan Soonyoung. Membuatnya linglung dan bingung bukan main.

Namun dipenghujung _kesadaran_ , siswa Kwon itu yang justru Jihoon _butuhkan_ saat ini.

...

"Bae, apelnya sudah dimulai loh. Mau di sini sampai kapan?" taman belakang YaGook, di bawah pohon ek dekat lapangan bola, suara Namjoon mengudara sambil menyisir surai Seokjin yang menjadikan pahanya bantalan.

Ketua asrama itu menggedik bahu acuh, "Aku mau bolos apel, di sini saja sampai bel masuk."

Maka Namjoon hanya mengangguk, menyetujui apapun keinginan kekasihnya.

Tanpa tau bahwa kakak tunggal dari Kim Taehyung itu tengah memejamkan mata, buat memikirkan matang-matang _pernyataannya_ nanti.

...

"Tada!" Mingyu melepas ngenggaman, sekedar berbalik dan merentangkan tangan. Tepat di belakang gudang terbengkalai sekolah.

Wonwoo mengernyit, "Wow, ini dia sarang hantu yang digembar-gembori penghuni YaGook," jeda, "Dan aku ditarik ke mari sama salah satu hantunya."

"Eeii ...," Mingyu merengut, mendengus singkat lalu mendekat.

Sukses membuat Wonwoo bersiaga di tempat, mengangkat tangan di depan dada saat si Kim memperpendek jarak. Baru mengingat kalau kekasihnya pengidap _mesumable_. Dan tempat ini benar-benar strategis buat melakukan tindak asusila di sekolah.

Sebab kelakuan si Jeon, Mingyu justru tergelak pelan, membuat gigi-gigi taringnya terlihat menggemaskan, "Apa, Hyung?" tanyanya main-main.

Wonwoo mendecak pelan, alisnya nyaris berpaut, "Lupakan apapun pikiran cabul yang ada di otakmu sekarang. Awas saja kalau berbuat yang aneh-aneh!"

Maka Mingyu benar-benar dibuat tertawa, bertepuk tangan heboh dan mendapatkan perutnya terserang nyeri.

"Ya Tuhan, Hyung, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir _jorok_ apa-apa sampai tadi loh! Karena kau bilang begitu, aku jadi berhayal yang tidak-tidak kan!"

"Brengsek!" dan pukulan keras Wonwoo mendarat di sebelah kepalanya, kesal bukan main mendengar ucapan bocah itu.

Tapi Mingyu tetap tergelak, sampai detik di mana ia mengulum bibir mati-matian dan kembali berjalan mendekat. Membuat anggota kesiswaan itu semakin bersiap, _namun kemudian_ , yang Wonwoo dapati adalah kecupan hangat di kening, " _Saranghae_ , Hyung," dan bisikan manis yang membuat wajahnya merona.

...

"Hansol!" si pemilik nama menoleh, berhenti dari memperhatikan seorang _sunbae_ yang memakai dasi di hadapannya. Mendapati Seungkwan di sana, dengan tangan-tangan tenggelam di saku celana, si Boo berjalan santai mendekatnya. Menerobos siswi-siswi centil yang bergerombol, ia mengangkat sebelah tangan sambil berseru sok akrab, "Oi! Kesayanganku!"

Hansol mengernyit, begitu pula siswa-siswi di sekitar yang memperhatikannya, bahkan _ahjussi_ gundul (satpam sekolah) juga berkerut heran. Sama-sama memperhatikan Seungkwan yang justru tanpa peduli merangkul lengan Hansol manja, lantas menatap lekat wajah si Choi sambil tersenyum genit.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" itu yang anggota kesiswaan ini utarakan, _akhirnya_ menatap si Boo lewat retinanya.

Raut Seungkwan mencibir centil, ibu jarinya terangkat membelai kening hansol yang berkerut, "Eii ... jangan merengut, nanti mukamu keriput. Kalau tampannya hilangkan tidak masuk akal."

Hansol menghela napas kasar satu kali, membuang muka saat merasakan _desiran_ itu datang lagi. Ia menepis tangan si Boo; lantas membalas ketus, "Peduli setan, tidak lihat aku sedang bertugas? _Kau mengganggu_ , Boo, pergi sana!"

Seungkwan bungkam, menengguk liurnya kasar dan menghasilkan hening. Membuat si Choi dasar kalau ucapannya barusan mungkin kelewatan. Tapi belum sempat ia meralat, Seungkwan sudah lebih dulu melepas rangkulannya, berdiri tegap dan menatap Hansol lewat tatap yang sarat makna.

"Choi Hansol ... aku sudah memikirkan ini semalaman," mulainya lewat vokal yang teredam serak di pangkal kerongkongan. Ia mengembus napas satu kali, lalu melangkah mendekat buat menepuk suportif bahu siswa itu pakai kedua tangan, "..., _yeah_ —kurasa kita harus berpacaran!" ungkapnya yakin.

Belum sampai hati si Choi beserta orang-orang di sekitar mereka terkejut, sekeluruhan siswa ini mesti tersedak liur sendiri saat Seungkwan menarik Hansol dalam ciuman kilat.

"Ayo _membenci_ dengan positif, Choi!"

...

Jimin mendobrak pintu ruangan ketua OSIS keras-keras, tanpa gentar melangkah masuk mengacuhkan tatapan heran dari si pemilik ruang yang disibukan kertas.

Hingga Yoongi menghela napas, meninggalkan data-data siswa di meja buat bangkit dan melangkah mendekati si Park.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi bersuara tegas seperti biasa, "Masuk ke mari seperti ini? Kau tidak punya _attitude_ , hah?" iris matanya membara kesal. Persis Min Yoongi _yang biasa_.

Dan entah kenapa kenyataan ini malah membuat Jimin tergugu. Ya, mungkin hanya dirinya yang dengan bodoh memikirkan kejadian itu lalu mengharap kesempatan kedua. Tanpa tau diri mengerti bahwa yang dibayanginya adalah _Min Yoongi_ , ketua OSIS _pembencinya_ yang bahkan menyukai orang lain.

Maka Jimin tersenyum, getir dan melirih, menutupi bagaimana obsidiannya yang berpendar kosong.

Sebelah tangannya bergerak, mengenggam jemari Yoongi. Membuat si ketua OSIS tercekat, merasakan kembali tekstur hangat _itu_ di permukaan kulitnya. Namun ia langsung tersadar katika Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung almamater, lantas meletakan di telapak tangannya—sambil berkata dengan lugas dan cengir yang menyebalkan, "Aku, _Park Jimin_. Mulai sekarang mendeklarasikan perang sehat di antara kita, Sunbaenim!"

Yoongi mengedip sekali, lamat-lamat retinanya turun manatap jemari mereka yang masih bertaut. Mendapati benda itu ada di tengah-tengah.

 _Ponselnya_.

Ponsel yang ia rindukan.

Tapi kemudian, Yoongi menengadah, mesibobrokan lagi manik mereka yang membara padam. Ya, nyatanya bagaimanapun ia masih sangat-sangat menyukai Namjoon, Jimin memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya. Membuat _debaran_ yang lebih nyata ketika mereka bertatapan.

Ketua OSIS itu mengangguk, menyetujui ajuan Jimin. Maka yang Yoongi lakukan kemudian hanyalah tersenyum, begitu manis yang membuat Jimin mampu membatu, " _Diterima_. Mulai sekarang kita bermusuhan secara sehat, Hoobaenim," jeda, tangan satunya menyentil kening Jimin persis tempo hari, "Jadi jangan kurang ajar masuk ke ruanganku tanpa izin, paham?" desaknya yang kemudian ditanggapi gelak halus siswa itu yang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Dosis manis yang sukses meleburkan isi otak Yoongi menjadi semerawut.

...

Soonyoung menoleh reflek ketika pintu ruang klubnya di dobrak barbar, langsung berdiri ketika mendapati Jihoon melangkah tegas ke arahnya.

"Katakan, Kwon!" Soonyoung menjengit, memundurkan kepala saat si Lee menunjuk tepat di mukanya. Soonyoung mengernyit tidak paham, terlebih ketika siswa ini melanjuti, "Katakan sihir apa yang kau gunakan sampai membuatku begini frustasi?!"

Kemudian yang harus Jihoon hadapi adalah muka babi Kwon Soonyoung yang membatu bingung. Heran bukan main dan hilang akal untuk mencerna tuntutannya. Menjadikan siswa itu semakin terlihat kelewat bodoh.

Maka Jihoon menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyentak tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuh, lalu mengembuskan kasar sambil membuang muka, " _Shit_!" umpatnya jengah.

Namun tidak sampai satu menit, ia bisa rasakan puncak kepalanya yang di belai hati-hati, "Ji .. aku punya salah lagi padamu hm?"

Jihoon tertegun. Sungguhan ingin menepak tangan Soonyoung lalu mematahkannya jadi dua, karena siswa itu berani bertindak begini kurang ajar. Tapi yang Jihoon hadapi justru napasnya yang tersendat, kerongkongannya yang terasa kering, dan debar jantungnya yang berdentum serampangan.

"Ji—"

"Kwon," Jihoon menyela cepat, sejurus kemudian retina mereka kembali bersitatap. Soonyoung menunggu, masih terdiam sampai kemudian ia merasa isi kepalanya melompong dalam satu detik, saat Jihoon berkata separuh frustasi, " _Aku menyukaimu_ —kurasa aku menyukaimu."

...

"Bae, memikirkan apa hm?"

Ketua asrama itu menggeleng pelan, "bukan apa-apa."

Kemudian hening. Namjoon yang tidak mau menganggu kekasihnya hanya kembali menyisiri rambut itu dengan telaten, dengan Seokjin yang tetap diam.

Tapi tak berselang lama karena si ketua asrama tiba-tiba memanggil namanya, bisa Namjoon lihat Seokjin memainkan jemari yang mengambang di udara, menelisik langit di atas mereka separuh menyesal.

"Hei, apa-apaan?" Namjoon bersuara main-main, mencemooh kekasihnya, "Kenapa, hah? Tidak biasanya kau terlihat begini, _bae_. Jangan buat aku takut, _please_. Ke mana Seokjin yang berisik? Pacarku yang sok tau segalanya?" kemudian ia tergelak pelan.

Tapi lamat-lamat tawa itu terdengar sumbang ketika mendapati Seokjin tidak bereaksi sama sekali, justru merangsek menangkup sebelah pipinya ragu— _bersama retina yang menatapnya kelewat kosong_.

"Namjoon-ah, mau tau satu hal?" Namjoon menaikan sebelah alis, menanggapi antusias sebelum ia dibuat _termangu_ , "Yoongi sangat menyukaimu," dan hanya membatu, nyaris tidak percaya sama sekali saat Seokjin melanjuti, "— _bahkan sebelum aku tertarik padamu_."

...

Jungkook selesai mengoleskan obat ke wajah si Kim, lantas memasukannya kembali ke laci nakas, "Jangan bercanda begini lagi, Hyung. Nanti mukamu rusak," ujarnya kemudian sambil menangkup wajah Taehyung hati-hati.

Si Kim cuma menggedik, membiarkan Jungkook yang menghela napas lelah.

Ia tau kalau Taehyung tidak bakal menuruti perkataannya. Tapi apa yang bisa Jungkook lakukan selain membiarkan?

Maka si Jeon memaksakan senyum, "Hyung ...," jemarinya perlahan tergerak, menyentuh kerah seragam Taehyung dan membenahinya singkat, memasang kancing-kancing kemeja yang sengaja tidak dipasang, dan menarik simpul dasi yang kendur itu supaya rapi. Lantas Jungkook beringsut, turut memberesi bagaimana tatanan rambut Taehyung terlihat berantakan bukan main, mengambil kesempatan buat merestorasi orang ini saat si Kim tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain _membiarkan_.

Dalam diam Jungkook membayang, mengingat kembali kata-kata Seungkwan hari kemarin. Hal yang membuatnya kesusahan tidur tadi malam, memikirkan bagaimana selama ini Taehyung merasakan sulit dengan status hubungan mereka, cara Taehyung _nya_ menahan diri buat tetap _setia_ sementara begitu banyak orang yang menyukainya; hanya untuk tunangannya yang terlalu penakut.

Jungkook tau ini tidak adil, ia bersikap egois di saat Taehyung selalu berusaha membuatnya nyaman. Akalnya dangkal ketika Taehyung justru berusaha setengah mati berpikir panjang. Bagaimana cara Jungkook selalu bertindak kurang ajar kala Taehyung terus-terusan memberi yang terbaik.

 _Karena perilakunya, apa Taehyung merasakan sakit selama ini?_

Jungkook menghela napas berat, kedua tangannya menepuk dada atas si Kim, lalu tersenyum lembut, "... _saranghae_."

Kemudian yang Jungkook dapati adalah senyum pongah di raut terkejut Taehyung. Sebelum siswa itu menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

...

Hoseok menghela napas, masih sibuk menangkap objek yang terlalu bagus buat ia lewati begitu saja. Tidak menyangka kalau atap YaGook akan begini strategis menjadi tempat pengambilan gambar paparazi.

Buat panorama terakhir yang ia dapati, akhirnya Hoseok berhenti. Kini beralih pada layar ponsel, memperhatikan puluhan gambar yang ia ambil dari masing-masing tempat.

Depan gerbang, bangsal klub dance, markas mereka, ruang ketua OSIS dan UKS.

"Wow," Hoseok menggeleng, senyuman merekah lebar di wajah tampannya, "Kurasa ini fungsi kenapa presdir Lee membuat semua ruangan _nonclass_ di sekolah memiliki dinding kaca."

...

Di tengah apel, sorak tepuk tangan menggema katika presdir Lee memberi sambutan pada satu nama.

Membuat seorang siswa melangkah naik ke atas podium, membungkuk sopan pada si pemilik yayasan, dan berdiri di depan mikrofon saat dipersilahkan.

Ia tersenyum, mengedar pandang ke seluruh siswa yang berbaris rapih di depannya.

Untuk seluruh murid yang ada, rambutnya yang senada almond itu terlihat sangat-sangat anggun, kelewat menawan ketika dipertemukan kulit putihnya yang bersih. Ukiran wajah yang sempurna membuat keseluruhan siswa ini terpukau, lebih-lebih kala senyum siswa itu mengembang lebar dari bibir sepekat darahnya.

Siswa ini berkata, membuka suaranya yang halus dan menjerat, "Kalau kalian lupa, aku _Yoon Jeonghan_ —siswa yang diutus untuk ikut program pertukaran ke DMN Academy," sukses membuat mereka menelan liur saat senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai yang _mematikan_. "Senang kembali ke sini, mohon bantuannya."

 _Ya ... si bloody angel telah kembali_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

[]

 **YaGook High School.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah bersistem asrama yang elit itu?

Sebuah sekolah dengan gedung megah berasitektur kelas tinggi ukiran motif zaman romawi.

Agaknya bangunan bersejarah, sekolah ini selalu melahirkan anak didik berkelas dari keluarga terpandang. Tak ayal ada siswanya bernotabene tidak kaya. Namun hal itu bukan penghalang bagi penghuni sekolah untuk saling mengejar prestasi.

.

.

Yah, sudah dibilang; bukan seluruh penghuninya memiliki rata-rata otak cerdas juga.

Masih tidak percaya?

 ** _Terserah._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _end_** **.**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

Akhirnyaaaa ... fanfik ini ending juga ya lord TT terharu dedek, serasa beban ilang separo =w= muehehe ...

Gimana? Ceritanya gantung ya?

Iya emang ... **sengaja**! :v kukejar terget ending aja pokonya =w= (/what?)

Muehehe ... selau gaes jangan sewot dulu! Ini emang sengaja dedek endingin(?), kugakuat gaes tiap kali liat ini fanfik, sebenernya kubikin fanfik sampe 18 bab itu uwow banget loh :v cuma tiap kali liat hawanya kesel =w= ini fanfiksi apa sinetron sih? Panjang amat? :v muehehe ... udah gitu ceritanya ga jelas (/dor!)

Nah gaes, jadi WCT-OH ending di sini dulu yaw, toh konflik labilnya perasaan mereka udah jelas masing-masing tinggal di konfirmasi satu sama laen. Nah, buat kejelasannya nanti lanjut di season dua ajaaaa ...

(/WHAT?!)

IYA, SEASON DUA! (/jengjengjeng) =w=

(sedikit spoiler) Dedek tinggal nyelesein masalah Yoongi yang mau jadi rapper, orang tua VKook, permusuhan Yoongi-Taehyung, hubungan Yoongi-Jimin, gegananya si Hansol yang berusaha tetep straight (ini dedek masi mikir-mikir, Hansol bakalan sama si Boo apa engga di akhir), kejelasan hubungan SoonHoon, peran si gondrong, festival akhir kelulusan kelas tiga, Jungkook diangkat jadi ketua OSIS apa engga(ga tau kupusying, kemungkinan iya kemungkinan engga. Soalnya peran Taehyung pasti jadi pengaruh buruk), konfirmasi ke publik hubungan VKook dan **jodohnya** **si kuda** (/jengjengjeng!) =w=

Nah, (maybe) Meanie kayanya ga bakal dapet banyak konflik di season dua kecuali soal janjinya Wonwoo ke Yoongi itu. Mereka mah timbang senengnya aja kaya NamJin, kecuali kalo dedek tetiba niat jahat pengen munculin orang ketiga (tapi sumpah, ini bakal jadi drama banget ewh :v).

Iya gitu deh. Masi banyak juga yaw ternyata masalahnya =w= ya sudahlah, nikmatin aja nanti hasilnya.

 _Nanti tapi_ , dedek mau ngelanjut **Idol Next Door** dulu~ itu fanfik ampe bulukan belom kesentuh juga chapter satunya :v

.

.

* * *

Makasih buat kalian yang setia pantengin fanfik ini. Terus buat kaka **Boo Jimin Ice** yang nanyanya kaya ngajak berantem :v

(jadi ini isi pertanyaannya); _"... pertanyaanku ialah adakah Taetae itu lebih menyayangi Jimin ketimbang Jungkook? KARENA Dia ada bilang 'dia (Jimin) lebih berharga Dari yang paling berharga'_ "

Jadi gini kak =w= kungukuk sangat sampe sakit perut tauuuu :v iiihh kata-katanya Taehyung rancu ya? Duh, kutercengang sampe ada yang mikir gini :v

Sini dedek jelasin, jadi kak waktu Taehyung bilang ke Yoongi " ** _yang sangat_** _berharga dari yang paling berharga_ " itu maksudnya dalam lingkup _sahabat_. Sahabatnya Taehyungkan ada lima nih, dilingkup persahabatan berenam mereka. Lima-limanya berharga banget buat Taehyung, tapi dari kelima orang yang berharga ini; _Chim yang paling berharga buat dia_ , soalnyakan mereka sahabatan udah lama banget sebelom kenal yang laen-laen. =w= nah gitu, ngerti ga kak? Apa kungejelasinnya muter-muter?

Beteweh, buat tetem kaka ... bilangin jangan malu-malu atuh ke dedek, dedek mah ga gigit =w= ya paling emut-emut dikit =3= muehehe ...

 _lastly_ , makasi buat **itsathenazi** -eonnie yang selalu kasih feedback dari chapter pertama. Dedek terharu lahir batin ada yang ngikutin jalan cerita ini dari awal sampe menuju penghabisan(?) (/dor)

Dari fanfik ini kukenal banyak reader yang ngeselin banget =w= bikin dedek jatuh hati sama emosi dan curhatan mereka di komentar, banyak reader yang berkesan banget buat dedek, yang bikin dedek ingetin namanya satu-satu(/what? serem amat Li) walaupun kadang nongol kadang ilang secara goib :v, pokonya dari fanfik ini dedek belajar kenal kalian. Makasih buat satu tahun lewat yang kalian habisin cuma-cuma buat nungguin fanfik ini update (non)berkala =w= makasih buat teror kalian yang bikin PMku jebol, makasih buat emosi kalian yang bikin kususah tidur mikirin jalan cerita logis buat fanfik ini, makasih kritikan kalian yang ngebangun dedek jadi lebih baik, makasih banget pokonya buat kalian semua selama ini. Maaf kalo misalkan dedek jarang bales komentar, maafin dedek juga yang kadang jarang bales PM, kukhilaf pemirsah :v

.

.

.

.

Fix lastly, kucinta kaliaaaan~ ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu ...

.

.

Terimakasih semuanya buat suport **WCT Our Hostel** selama ini!

Ketemu lagi di season duaaa!

.

.

.

 **PS:** Semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

* * *

 _See you again in_ _ **season 2**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

* * *

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **for all scene.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[24-09-2017]


	21. Teaser SEASON 2: We'll comback

"Aduh!" Wonwoo mendongak, menemukan Mingyu yang memeluknya dari belakang, "Gyu ... cari mati, hm?"

Lewat cengir yang inosen, Mingyu menampakan gigi-gigi taringnya, "Tidak," ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku cari _cinta_ , Hyung, syukur sudah menemukannya di sini," sebelah tangannya iseng mencubiti pipi Wonwoo yang bersemu.

"Ewh, murahan sekali bajingan ini."

Keduanya mendongak, mendapati Jimin mendecih sarkastis sambil mendekat.

"Won, besok-besok panggil dia Rangga."

Mingyu mendecak kesal, "Ei, Hyung. Tidak bisa lihat orang senang sedikit ya?"

Akan tetapi Jimin justru memutar bola mata, "Anggap begitu," ia mengangguk apatis satu kali, "Aku alergi sama bahagianya orang pacaran."

"Duh dasar _jomblo_ ," Jimin mendecak emosional tatkala dari ujung sana Taehyung muncul bersama Jungkook di rangkulannya.

"Aku tidak _jomblo_ ," Jimin mendengus ketika mereka sampai, "... hanya mencari yang paling baik dari yang terbaik."

Maka Mingyu memutar bolamata malas, "Jangan banyak alasan. Macam-macam mencari yang terbaik, ada yang mau denganmu saja sudah syukur, Hyung."

"Ya!" Jimin menyalak emosional, "Memang aku si Kuda?!"

 _Datang tak di jemput, pulang minta ongkos._

Hoseok muncul dari jendela, melompat masuk dan menjerit histeris dengan tangan mengepal di dada, "Wahai kumpulan orang-orang biadab, kenapa yang mulia Hoseok ini disebut-sebut hm? Kenapa?!"

Satu tepakan anarkis mendarat di kepalanya, dari Jihoon. Manusia itu baru muncul dari jendela yang sama.

"Brengsek! Sudah kubilang jangan loncat pagar! Sekarang aksimu malah lompat-lompat jendela! Mati saja sini!"

Seluruhnya tertawa bahagia ketika Jihoon menerjang Hoseok, memukuli remaja itu dan menyedot ubun-ubun kepalanya tanpa ampun.

"Ji, Ji! Sudah!"

Lantas aksi Jihoon terhenti ketika Soonyoung muncul dari jendela itu juga. Susah payah berusaha naik, hingga mau tidak mau Mingyu melompat dulu keluar, _membantu_ ; mendorong-dorong pantatnya sampai dia bisa naik. Kemudian Mingyu kembali melompat masuk.

Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon, menahan pundak si Lee menjadikan remaja itu tak berkutik.

Namun setelahnya, siswa lain di sana hanya mendelik takjub tatkala Jihoon mundur ke belakang Soonyoung, mengamit ujung seragam si Kwon dan memilinnya _menggemaskan_ , "Dia duluan yang salah, Kwon. Bukan aku."

Soonyoung sendiri hanya mengangguk, mengusak kepala Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, aku tau ..."

Maka sahutan Mingyu yang baru mengendus kedua tangannya menjadi argumen lanjutan yang terdengar.

"Sialan, Hyung! Kau habis _boker_ ya?!" ia berteriak histeris ketika Soonyoung menampakan cengir cabul padanya, lalu mengacung jempul bangga, "Bangsat, brengsek gila! Kau _kacipirit_ di celana apa? Bau kotoranmu astaga! Menempel semua di tanganku—ARGH!"

Kemudian, sesaat sebelum Mingyu nyaris mengusal-usal tangannya yang bau _tai_ ke muka si Kwon. Hansol muncul dengan debuman larinya yang anarkis. Lantas menerjang Jungkook di rangkulan Taehyung, buru-buru sembunyi di belakang punggung anggota kesiswaan itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan, Choi!"

Jungkook mendelik tak paham. Tetapi Hansol justru menjerit hiperbola, "Sebentar dulu, Jeon! Sebentar kumohon. Demi kehidupanku dan anak-cucuku di masa depan!"

Taehyung memicing tidak suka melihatnya, lantas menarik kencang kerah belakang Hansol. Menggeret si Choi menjauhi _Jungkooknya_. Menjadikan remaja bule itu semakin terlihat histeris bukan main, ia membungkuk cepat, mengusap berkali-kali kedua tangan di depan wajah.

" _Please_ , Sunbae! _Please_! Sekali saja seka—"

"Choi. Han. Sol."

Terlambat.

 _Atsmosfer berubah_. Lampu di atap-atap meredup seraya langit di luar berubah mendung mengeluarkan kilatan guntur.

Telak menyambar Hansol langsung tatkala figur gendut muncul di ujung sana.

 _Horror_.

Dengan senyum menyeramkan menggeret langah mendekat ke arah mereka, " _I can see you_ ," perkataan yang membuat anak-anak di sana meremang ngeri.

"HUAAA—" maka Hansol buru-buru memeluk Taehyung, menyergapnya dari depan persis koala, "Selamatkan aku, selamatkan aku, kumohon selamatkan aku!" ia meracau sambil mengais-ngais kepala Taehyung. Tanpa sadar kalau keteknya mengusal langsung di muka si Kim.

Lalu lantai sekolah tergenang ketika Hansol mengeluarkan air mata terlalu banyak karena tubuhnya di bopong Seungkwan untuk berlalu dari sana, "Kau tidak bisa pergi dariku, Choi. Kita ditakdirkan bersama."

Menyisakan mereka yang menggeleng; menatap kasian _Hansol yang menyedihkan_ , melupakan bagaimana Taehyung _blank_ dan masuk ke mode _idiot_ nya sebab _ketiak-mujarap_ Hansol.

Mungkin anggota kesiswaan habis bertugas berat.

Yah. _Mungkin_.

Pasalnya ...

 _Itu basah loh, sumpah_.

Lumayan _segar_ buat Taehyung.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Seluruhnya menoleh.

Lantas Wonwoo bangkit, Mingyu mundur tiga langkah, Jungkook bergegas lari ke sebelah Wonwoo, Jihoon melompat mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, Hoseok berdiri tegap persis ondel-ondel, Soonyoung memasang pose sok tampan; _yang entah apa gunanya_ , Taehyung menggaruk kepala bingung, sementara Jimin mendelik acuh tak acuh.

Yoongi di sana. Mendekat dengan Namjoon-Seokjin dan Seungcheol-Jeonghan di belakangnya.

Ketujuh siswa di sana berdeham riuh, kecuali Jimin. Memutar kepala saat Yoongi kembali bertanya, "Kalian sedang apa?" dengan intonasinya yang lebih tegas.

Para brandalan sekolah _sih_ tidak takut.

Hanya saja, anak-anak ini bingung, sebab kalau dipikir-pikir hubungan asmara mereka bisa _kacau_ jika ketahuan si ketua OSIS.

 _Persetan Hoseok tentu saja_.

Maka Jimin yang tidak memiliki gentar menjawab tanpa alih-alih, "Penasaran ya?"

Kerutan terpatri di kening yoongi. Menandakan ketidak sukaannya yang membangun nyata, "Jangan main-main, Park."

Jimin tersenyum lebar menjadikan matanya menyipit nyenaka, hal yang sanggup _mendebarkan_ seinti sel di jantung hati Yoongi. Akan tetapi, tatkala Jimin melanjuti, "Tunggu WCT Our Hostel season dua makanya!" Yoongi mengernyit tidak paham.

"Hah?"

Kemudian, gemuruh kembali terdengar dari arah kiri.

Dari kaki-kaki Seungkwan yang merangkul erat tangan Hansol, lantas mengerem mendadak di tengah semuanya.

Kemudian ...

Oh— _mereka menoleh ke arah kalian!_

"Hai semua! Masih ingat kami?!" Seungkwan berteriak menjadikan Hansol sedikit menjauhkan kepala. Telinganya berdengung ya Tuhan.

Wah, sekarang mereka kompak melakukan V- _sign_ di sisi kepala.

"WCT Our Hostel S2 sebentar lagi bakal publish loh!" Taehyung idiot bicara dengan senyum _dewa_ nya.

Tampan. _Tampan sekali_. Hingga Jungkook yang berdiri lumayan jauh darinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandang.

Lantas, Jungkook kembali menatap kalian buat ikut melambai riang sambil berteriak heboh, "DITUNGGU YAAAA!"

 _Yah_.

 _Ditunggu yaaa ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Welcome To Our Hostel_** _.  
YaGook High School adalah sekolah menengah atas (megah nan elit) bersistem asrama yang memelihara enam anak pembuat masalah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

SEE YOU SEASON 2!

* * *

 **Liyeol's note :**

hai semua =w= ketemu lagi nanti ya.

semoga kalian masih antusias buat S2-nya =3= unch.

dan Momo-eonnie, percayalah kalo oppa-oppa ini bakal manggil eon 'noona' di sini =w= muehehe ... *ketawa cabul*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Oh, mereka sudah bubar?_**

 ** _Ke mana semua orang?_**

 **—** ** _tunggu_** **.**

 ** _Siapa itu?_**

 ** _Siapa yang sedang berduaan itu?_**

"Sunbae."

 ** _Oh?_**

 ** _Chimchim?_**

"Hm?"

 ** _Astaga! Astaga!_**

 ** _Yoongi?_**

 ** _O_** — ** _MINYOON YA TUHAN!_**

 ** _Oke-oke! Sshh ... ayo hampiri mereka_**.

"Sunbae, apa kau pikir di season dua kita bakal sama-sama?"

"Tidak tau, jangan tanya aku."

"Tapi kan—OH!"

 ** _Yah ... kita ketahuan_** **.**

"Hai!"

 ** _Hai juga, Chim._**

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

 ** _Kebetulan saja, Yoon._**

"Masuk kelas sana, sebentar lagi ganti jam pelajaran."

 ** _Lalu kalian?_**

"Kami mau berduaan. Jarang-jarang kan aku bisa begini dengan Yoongi- _sunbae_. Selagi tidak ada Tae."

"Brengsek."

 ** _Hahaha, bisa saja modusnya, Chim._**

 ** _Yoon, jangan galak-galak._**

"Aku tidak galak, Jihoon yang galak."

 ** _Dia adikmu._**

"Satu darah 'kan pasti sama _kelakuan_. Tolong wajarkan saja."

 ** _Siap, Chim._**

 ** _Hehe._**

 ** _Um ..._**

 ** _Omong-omong, kalian tidak mau bicara sesuatu ke kami?_**

"Apa? ... Oh ya! Ada!"

 ** _Apa itu, Yoon?_**

"Terimakasih banyak dukungan kalian di Season satu. Li senang sekali loh."

"Yah, yah, si brsengsek cabul satu itu."

Li : "Woy siapa yang brengsek cabul, bantet!"

"Gue ga bantet, burik! Yoongi-sunbae noh yang bantet."

"Jim ..."

"Iya, Sunbae?"

"Mau dikebiri, atau kubur manjah?"

"Oit, terimakasih loh, Sunbae. Aku tidak dua-duanya deh."

"Bangs—"

 ** _Chim, Yoon. Bisa lebih cepat? Kami tidak punya banyak waktu, kelas sebentar lagi mulai, ingat?_**

"—satu hutang nyawa, Park. Ingat baik-baik."

"Siap."

"Oke. Uh ... jadi ... terimakasih banyak untuk kalian. Terimakasih sekali. Kami sangat menghargai kalian semua. Terimakasih sekali lagi. Semoga kalian masih antusias dengan WCT Our Hostel di season dua nanti."

"Iya! Betul-betul-betul!"

"Oh ya, dan jangan lupa. Untuk kalian yang tidak pernah nongol atau 'ketagihan' jadi siders, tolong jangan ngumpet mulu. Si Li ga gigit ko, ga minta dihargain juga; karena emang dasarnya dia itu ga punya harga diri—"

Li: "Bangsat, Yoon."

"Sshh, _diem_."

Li: "Oke."

"Jadi tolong, seengganya beri kami dan si Li burik itu semangat dengan sepatah kata kalian di komentar, curahan kalian tentang gimana tulisannya dan supaya dia bisa membangun diri dan berkembang lebih baik. Dah, sekian."

 ** _Aaah ..._**

 ** _Oke, Yoon._**

"Aku juga!"

 ** _Ya, Chim?_**

"Kata Li, terimakasih banyak buat kalian para pembaca, terlebih **Homojeon** -noona yang udah ngasih dia semangat buat lanjutin cerita ini. Terimakasih sekali ..., nanti semuanya pasti dapet jatah ciom basah ko. _Dari Li_. Tunggu aja. Abis itu jangan lupa banyak-banyakin amit-amit."

 ** _Itu sih pasti, Chim, tidak perlu disuruh!_**

"Pinter! Oh ya. Jangan lupa ikut gerakan Ham-C! Buat kalian makhluk-makhluk kuntet yang ternistakan, silahkan masuk dan bergabung ke persekutuan sesat ini! Ayo-ay—"

 ** _Chim! Sepertinya sudah bel. Mungkin lain kali. Maaf. D-dah!_**

 ** _Ayo semua pergi! Ayo!_**

"Ei! Jangan begitu! Kalian perlu bimbingan profesion—!"

"Sudah, hentikan! Mereka jadi takut, sialan!"

"Apa? Tak—"

"Dadah kalian semua, hati-hati! Belajar yang benar, jadi orang yang lebih baik di masa depan! _Bye_!"

"Sunbae! Aku masih mau—"

 ** _Dadah, Yoon, Chim. Sampai ketemu di WCT Our Hostel season dua!_**


	22. I : expressing of fuckin' monochrome

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ **COMEBACK** ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Musim panas.

"MAMPUS!"

 _Sneakers_ , celana bahan, kaos pendek berkerah.

"Kubilang apa?! Kalian lama!"

Pagi di koridor yang lumayan ramai kaki-kaki mereka melaju.

"Memangnya _gara-gara_ siapa?!"

Membelah lautan siswa, memacu kencang menyisakan gema.

"Seungkwan!"

Tubuh mereka bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Aku?! _Bangsat_ —kalau bukan karena Jimin- _hyung_ dan kaki pendeknya—"

 _Frustasi_ , _histeris, kacau._

Melarikan diri dari kejaran Lee Jihoon beserta pot bunga di tangan, angkara membumbung nyata bersama jiwa anarkisnya.

"Brengsek banyak omong! Kalian diam— _fokus_ —cukup lari, atau mati!"

Maka yang lainnya bungkam, memilih diam, _membenarkan_.

Sekedar mengacu pada seluruh pergerakan dan persediaan energi mengumpul ke otot kaki.

 _Untuk menghindari malapetaka_.

Hingga di penghujung rasio; kewarasan itu terpaut satu atensi, pemikiran sama tatkala mata mereka berbinar tajam melihat persimpangan koridor empat jalur pada jarak lima meter.

"Siaga ...," Hoseok bergumam, berlari paling depan memberi aba-aba absolut. Lantas detik ketika laju kaki mereka semakin kencang dan nyaris tidak dapat berhenti— " _MENCAR_ WOY!" ia mengeluarkan seriosanya.

 _Menjadikan mereka otomatis berlari ke cabang yang berbeda._

Lurus, Jimin.

Mingyu-Seungkwan, kanan.

Sedangkan Hoseok memacu kiri bersama Soonyoung.

Sejenak membuat Jihoon menggeram kesal di belakang. Mendecak. Dan berbelok ke kiri mengikuti instingnya yang buas.

Sementara itu jauh di ujung koridor Taehyung menggantungkan kaki-kakinya santai, duduk di salah satu bilik jendela kelas sambil bersiul menyebalkan. Mendelik geli memperhatikan kawan-kawannya yang _memperihatinkan_.

Ya, mereka semua bodoh, Taehyung akui.

Mereka berandalan. Mestinya. Walaupun otak tidak bekerja untuk suatu diktat teori atau kecerdasan spesifik, setidaknya jalan pemikiran mereka mesti waras untuk digunakan dalam tindak kriminal.

Terlambat.

Melompat pagar.

Dan panik saat terpergok Jihoon.

 _Man_ — ** _sama sekali tidak keren_**.

Harusnya. Mereka cukup tenang —sepertinya— untuk berkamuflase dengan anak-anak lain di koridor, perlahan menghilang lalu membuat si anggota OSIS tidak sadar tentang ketidak beradaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

;:;:;:;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WCT Our Hostel**  
— _young, dumb and broke_ —

.

.

; SEASON 2. 

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2018!fic || many!pair || bts-svt!ff  
nonsense || rate **m** || single!Hope  
big; love-hate relationship!

drama || school-life || romance-humor  
deadly typo!so dangerous.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I : _expressing of fuckin' monochrome._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

Ini hanya berpatok tentang keenam anak liar yang tidak ada _kapok_ nya membuat masalah.

Telat itu wajar, bukan persoalan besar, bahkan mungkin; lebih menyenangkan.

Jelas. **Hanya menurut mereka**. Atau setidaknya, beberapa pemikiran yang dimiliki sepuluh persen dari populasi pelajar dalam satu sekolah.

Dan mungkin mereka menjadi 0,1 persen yang paling _greget_.

Aturan dari Dewan yayasan YaGook.

Sekolah masuk pukul delapan kurang sepuluh, kemudian dilanjut kegiatan belajar mengajar jam delapan tepat. Akan tetapi keenam anak ini justru — _terus_ — berangkat pukul _sembilan_ _lewat_.

 _Yeah_.

— _thug life_.

.

.

* * *

Seungkwan menyelamatkan diri ke UKS ketika Mingyu dengan dramatis meraung-raung saat menemukan Wonwoo. Berlari menghampiri _kesayangannya_ yang sibuk menempel poster info di mading sekolah, sekedar menjadikan Wonwoo reflek berteriak _macho_ tatkala ia menerjangnya pakai pelukan barbar.

"KOLOR KAMBING!"

Wonwoo sontak menutup mulut, kaget dengan omongannya sendiri, memutar atensi menyadari beberapa siswa yang lewat _tercengang_ menatapnya horor. Sejenak. Lalu balik ke aktivitas masing-masing.

Lantas Wonwoo menyikut Mingyu menjadikan pelukannya terlepas, ia berbalik menatap marah kekasihnya, "Apa-apaan hah?!"

Mingyu merengut. Keningnya mengernyit sok imut.

 _Menggemaskan_ —mungkin pikir orang. Tapi buat Wonwoo (persetan bagaimanapun raut Mingyu) muka bocah itu cuma mengekspresikan bahasa _kotor_. Mesum. Cabul tingkat maksimal.

Tapi mengesampingkan beberapa hal, Wonwoo menelisik jatam untuk ransel di punggung Si Kim, "Hei," ia menggerit geram, "Kau baru datang ya?"

Dengan senang hatinya Mingyu berhenti merengut buat mengangguk banyak sekali.

Sok polos dan berlagak tanpa dosa.

Hanya untuk menjadikan Wonwoo menggeram tertahan _. Pukul tidak ya? Pukul tidak ya?_ Batinnya berkecambuk ria.

Dan pada akhirnya di saat Mingyu berkata, "Kami terpergok Jihoon- _sunbae_ pas lompat tembok, Hyung. Kami dikejar-kejar tadi, Jihoon- _sunbae_ bawa-bawa pot lagi. Kami _ngeri_ , Hyung, jadi buyar persis tai," lalu mengambil jeda buat menggelayuti lengan Wonwoo sok imut dengan air muka dan suaranya yang menjijikan, "Hyung tolong aku, Hyung."

Maka Wonwoo tidak bisa tahan untuk _tidak_ _membanting_ Mingyu ke ubin koridor.

Lantas berjongkok buat mengusak sadis kepalan tangannya ke kening si Kim, menekan dan memutar-mutarnya kesal, "Sini kutolong, _sini_. Aku heran sekali kenapa kalian tidak pernah jera padahal terus kena hukuman. Brengsek sepertimu dan teman-temanmu ini yang membuat pekerjaan kami tidak ada habisnya— _tau_? Hah? TAU?!"

.

.

* * *

Soonyoung berteriak histeris, meracau dan memaki Hoseok tanpa ampun ketika mereka justru berlari ke jalan buntu. Di lantai dua. Pojok koridor. Hanya menyisakan dinding pembatas dengan Jihoon di depan.

Sialnya, Hoseok itu cerdik dan _keparat_.

Maka Soonyoung memiliki emosional mengepul di ubun-ubun ketika begitu gampangnya si Jung melakukan gerakan parkour buat melompati pinggiran koridor, melakukan atraksi sok _Hollywood-action_ hingga lompat ke lapangan di bawah.

Meninggalkannya yang cuma bisa menganga separuh kagum.

Hoseok mendongak dari sana; melambai sambil tersenyum lebar, "Bertemu lagi jika kau hidup, kawan! Semoga selamat!" lalu memberi hormat terakhir sebelum lari.

Menyisakannya tertegun linglung.

Sejenak, Soonyoung belum paham situasi hingga saat di mana ia _tersadar_ untuk gema sepatu yang mendekat.

Membuat tubuhnya reflek gemetar.

 _Hoseok Jung sialan! Hoseok Jung sialan!_

 _Bocah brengsek! Kawan tengik! Awas saja bangsat!_

Perlahan, ia berbalik berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk tetap tangguh dan _laki_. Namun saat obsidiannya mendapati Lee Jihoon di sana; menatapnya tajam dengan pot tanah liat ukuran sedang di kedua tangan, menyeret langkah mendekatinya lewat cara yang dingin dan luar biasa menyeramkan, _Soonyoung berubah pucat_.

"Mampus sudah, mampus," ia menunduk. Merapalkan mantra dari bibirnya yang terus _komat-kamit_.

Matanya memejam perlahan, lamat-lamat merapat kuat seiring tubuhnya condong ke belakang—merasakan Jihoon semakin sampai.

Kemudian Jihoon _berhenti_. Gerak kakinya mati tepat di hadapan remaja itu. Amarahnya menyala— _benar_ , siaga satu. Akan tetapi sekedar menangkap Soonyoung dalam bingkai mata cukup membuatnya mati rasa.

 _Terdiam_ , justru memperhatikan.

Menelisik bagaimana kening itu bergaris antisipastif, kelopak mata itu beregetar, pangkal hidung itu berkerut, bibir itu mengatup gentar.

Jihoon biasa menyaksikan siswa-siswi ketakutan atas keberadaan amarahnya, tapi belum pernah sekalipun Jihoon merasa _kaku_ —sekedar mendapati Soonyoung yang _begini_.

 _Harusnya_ , ia melempar pot itu menimpa kepala Soonyoung, memukulinya sepuas hati atau bahkan menelanjanginya ke tengah lapangan sampai bel pulang.

Namun dirinya justru mengingat perkataannya sendiri minggu lalu.

 ** _"Kwon,"—_**

 ** _—"Aku menyukaimu—kurasa aku menyukaimu."_**

Maka Jihoon mendengus kesal, bola matanya berotasi jengah. Melepas begitu saja pot di tangan, membiarkan benda itu menggema retak menabrak ubin; ia melangkah mendekati Soonyoung sekedar menarik pergelangan siswa ini, menjadikan Si Kwon membuka mata; tersentak tatkala ia membawanya pergi.

"Ma-mau ke mana? Ji—uh ... _please_ ... _pardon_ —ja, jangan aneh-aneh— _please_ —kita ... nyawaku—aku, ng, aku ... masih mau hidup—"

"Cerewet."

"Ji ... ampun, demi Tuhan. Mau bawa aku ke mana? Aku minta maaf astaga—"

"Kantin."

"Apa?"

"Mau ke kantin."

"O-oh."

.

.

* * *

Jimin masih memacu kaki, berharap tinggi bahwa Jihoon tidak memilih untuk mengejarnya yang sendirian.

Melaju kencang menerjang angin koridor dan beberapa siswa melintas, tidak peduli jika beberapa kali menabrak atau membuat suara berisik dari langkahnya yang menggema. Persetan teriakan Shim- _ssaem_ yang memarahinya untuk tidak berlari di lorong juga berbagai macam umpatan remaja yang ditabraknya.

Jimin tetap berlari.

Akan tetapi, di suatu titik temu menjadikan seluruh pergerakanya terhenti.

Macet dan mati dalam sekejap.

Hanya karena menemukan pintu yang sebelumnya tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka di radius satu meter, jarak yang bahkan tak cukup untuk mengerem langkah.

Maka kejadiannya terlalu cepat.

Jimin memejam mata pasrah tatkala tubuhnya menabrak kencang pintu itu hingga membunyikan _'brak'_ keras sebab tertutup lagi. Sedangkan dirinya limbung, tersungkur, hingga membentur ubin dengan kasar membuat tangan kanannya mati rasa sebagai tumpuan jatuh.

 _Terlalu sakit_ —bahkan untuk menyadari histeria berisik yang tembus dari dalam ruangan.

Soal bagaimana anak-anak OSIS terperenjat, Choi Hansol menganga memeluk gulungan poster, dan _Min Yoongi yang mangalami pendarahan di hidung_.

Mundur beberapa langkah lalu terhuyung ke tangan Seokjin yang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang.

.

.

* * *

Jam kosong di pelajaran fisika, kelasnya tetap tenang tanpa adanya perhatian guru.

Di kursi, Jungkook berkedip tatkala kepalanya kena timpa gumpalan kertas yang memantul ke lantai. Ia mengalihkan fokus dari buku dan alat tulis, mendongak sekedar mencari siapa _brengsek_ yang iseng menimpuknya; hanya untuk menemukan Kim Taehyung di sana. Melambai padanya, sedikit menyembul di pinggir pintu.

Menjadikannya tersentak _horor_ , lantas mengalihkan atensi memperhatikan keadaan kelas yang seluruhnya sibuk menunduk pada buku. Tak menyadari keberadaan Si berandal di sana.

Jadi Jungkook buru-buru bangkit, sejenak mengambil gumpalan kertas Taehyung di lantai dan berjalan ke luar.

Mengintip lorong koridor yang sepi, Jungkook menggeret Taehyung pergi usai melempar bola kertas di tangan ke tong sampah.

.

.

* * *

Dari kelasnya Namjoon menatap ke luar jendela, mengabaikan penjelasan Im- _ssaem_ yang menjabarkan _Intellectual property_ dan Hak paten eksklusif dalam pelajaran bisnis.

Tertawa sendiri sekedar memperhatikan bagaimana dua kawannya di taman belakang YaGook, membolos pelajaran buat bermesra-mesraan di sana.

Dengan Jung Hoseok yang bersembunyi di semak-semak, mengeluarkan ponsel dan melakukan aksi paparazi.

Namjoon hanya tertawa tanpa suara. Mambayangkan bagaimana murkanya Seungcheol nanti tatkala melihat foto dirinya dengan Jeonghan —yang membolos— menjadi _headline_ utama _website_ yayasan.

.

.

* * *

"Sunbae!" Hansol berlari membawa poster-poster lain, mendekati Wonwoo yang masih antusias menghajar Mingyu. Ia berhenti tak jauh di sana, menyernyit heran mendapati si Kim terlihat ikhlas; pasrah sekali saat dipukuli.

Sementara itu, ketika menyadari keberadaannya Wonwoo mendelik sekali sebelum berhenti. Lantas mengalihkan seluruh atensi pada Hansol, mengacuhkan bagaimana Mingyu yang uring-uringan di lantai, "Kenapa?"

Hansol terdiam sebentar, mencerna situasi. Lantas buru-buru menyerahkan gulungan kertas ke Wonwoo, "Ini," Si Jeon menerimanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan panik."

"Ya, _panik_ ," Hansol menggedik bahu sekali, "Aku harus ambil obat."

"Untuk?"

"Yoongi- _sunbae_ , wajahnya kena bentur pintu."

Wonwoo menganga nyaris tak percaya, "Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

 _Sebab Min Yoongi bukan tipikal remaja polos yang ceroboh_.

"Itu ...," Hansol menggusak leher, "Jimin- _sunbaenim_ tiba-tiba muncul pas kami keluar—menabrak pintu, dan pintunya menabrak Yoongi- _sunbae_."

Hening sebentar.

 _Lantas_ , ketika tak ada lagi tanggapan selain gelak tawa Mingyu yang tersuara barbar, menjadikan Hansol melangkah ke UKS usai pamit pada kakak tingkatnya.

.

.

* * *

Seungkwan mengatur napas susah payah sambil telentang di ranjang, merebahkan tangan membiarkan pergelangannya terasa kebas keluar batas kasur, hanya merasa lega melingkupi emosionalnya yang kelewat lelah.

Seungkwan tidak suka berlari, _tidak suka_ , jenis olahraga apapun, _tidak suka_ , selain melindungi keindahan Tuhan (baca: manusia tampan) ia _tidak suka_ melakukan hal yang melelahkan.

UKS masih sepi jam segini. Tidak terlalu sepi _sih_ , ada tiga siswa yang berbaring di ranjang besi lain, dua anggota PMR dan satu siswa yang menunggui teman (atau pacar, _entahlah_ ) duduk di sebelah ranjang. Mulanya mereka menatap heran, akan tetapi mengacuh kemudian. Berpikir kalau ikut campur urusan berandal hanya akan menjadikan masa-masa sekolah yang harusnya indah menjadi histori paling kelam.

Meski ini _Seungkwan_ ; remaja yang dikenal baik, tetap saja tidak menampik setatusnya yang _berbahaya_ buat didekati.

Akan tetapi persepsi masing-masing buyar tatkala pintu UKS dibuka. Menjadikan Seungkwan bersiaga merapihkan posisi, bersiap pura-pura sakit andai kata yang masuk adalah Suster Kang.

Namun, langkah kaki dari arah depan yang mendekat ke balik tembok tempat kasur-kasur terletak adalah milik Choi Hansol.

Siswa itu belum menyadari keberadaan si Boo ketika mendekati salah satu anggota PMR yang bertugas, berbicara sebentar meminta perlengkapan yang ia butuh, lalu fokus untuk menunggu saat remaja itu meninggalkannya ke lemari obat.

Maka Hansol tersentak tatkala mendengar teriakan santai, "Hoi! _Sayang_!" yang menjadikannya berbalik dan menemukan Seungkwan di sana; tersenyum lebar, berbaring sambil melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi. Tidak tau malu sama sekali untuk bagaimana siswa lain di sini memperhatikan mereka heran dan sepasang kekasih (mungkin) di sana mulai berbisik tak menyangka.

Akan tetapi Hansol masa bodoh, merotasikan retina, lantas mendekati Seungkwan seiring menunggu kebutuhannya.

Melewati jajaran kasur, ia berdiri di sisi ranjang si Boo, "Sakit?"

Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibir sok imut, lalu menggeleng sambil menaikan bahu, "Tidak."

Hansol menghela napas _paham_ , "Lalu sedang apa di sini? Masuk kelas sana—jangan bolos terus."

Si Boo menampakan cengir tanpa dosa. Sesaat. Kemudian mendengus pelan, "Aku dikejar-kejar Juon _live action_. Kau tau betul bagaimana menyeramkannya dia, Choi—"

"Kau _pasti_ terlambat," Hansol menyela cepat— _datar dan konsisten_ , "Kutebak ... kalian terpergok saat lompat pagar lagi? _Benar_?" ia menggedik alis persisten, "Ini kenapa Jihoon- _sunbae_ selalu marah, wajar saja Boo, kalian membuat pekerjaan kami semakin banyak—mengesalkan sekali kalau kau mau tau."

Seungkwan merengut, perlahan membangkitkan posisi buat menyandar di kepala ranjang. Lalu keningnya menggedik dua kali ketika jemarinya iseng menggelitik dagu Hansol, "Kau terlihat _badmood_ , sayang. Kenapa? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Hansol memutar bola mata sambil menepis pelan lengannya, "Satu-satunya yang bisa menggangguku—kami anggota kesiswaan. Ya hanya _kalian_."

"Kenapa?"

"Yoongi- _sunbae_ mimisan, pingsan, jadi rapat ditunda. Semua gara-gara Jimin- _sunbae_ yang barbar lari-larian di koridor. Sumpah, sangat menyebalkan kalau ingat kami sudah kehilangan jam pelajaran dan buang-buang waktu pula, terlebih Yoongi- _sunbae_ tidak sadarkan diri. Ini membuat kami gelisah, Boo."

Seungkwan mendecih sarkastis, jemarinya menangkup wajah Hansol dan mencemooh genit, "Duh, dasar anak-anak gila kerja. Perhatian sekali dengan titisan Hades."

Menjadikan Hansol mendengus sabar. Paham karena jika ia kesal, maka Seungkwan akan luar biasa senang.

"Masa bodoh lah," kemudian Hansol mendongak melepaskan pangutan Seungkwan di wajah ketika petugas PMR memanggilnya; berkata kalau kebutuhannya _siap_. Maka Hansol menunduk lagi menatap Si Boo, "Mau ikut atau terus di sini?"

"Ikut ke mana? Aku tidak mau ketemu anak OSIS."

Hansol menggedik bahu, "Aku tidak jamin juga kau boleh masuk ruangan saat Yoongi- _sunbae_ sedang bermasalah begini. Dan perkiraanku mungkin benar kalau cuma Seokjin- _hyung_ dan Jimin- _sunbaenim_ yang boleh terisolasi bersamanya," sebelah alisnya terangkat separuh, "Kau boleh pilih mau ikut atau tidak. Aku cuma akan memberikan ini ke Seokjin- _hyung_ dan pergi ke— _entahlah_ , punya ide?"

Cukup untuk menjadikan Seungkwan tergelak gemas, menarik leher Hansol dan mencium pipinya lama. Menjauhkan wajah hanya untuk mempertemukan tatapan mereka, Seungkwan tersenyum begitu manis sambil membelai rambut Hansol dengan tangan satunya, "Lucu sekali sayangku ini."

Lalu mengacuhkan bagaimana keterkejutan siswa lain di sana yang _belum_ _terbiasa_ dengan panorama ini, Seungkawan menyatukan jemari mereka dan turun dari ranjang. Bergelayut di lengan Hansol membawa langkah keduanya kaluar menyisakan tatapan heran anak-anak di dalam.

"Berhenti panggil aku _sayang_ , Boo. Kita tidak pacaran."

"Kita sudah pacaran semenjak minggu lalu. Saat kubilang _membenci_ _dengan positif_."

"Tidak sependapat. Aku belum menyetujuinya omong-omong."

"Peduli setan, sayang."

"Kita tidak pacaran, Boo."

"Pacaran."

"Tidak."

"Pacaran."

"Tidak."

" _Pacaran_ atau kubocorkan soal Jihoon- _sunbae_ yang waktu itu pelukan sama Soonyoung- _hyung_?"

"Oke, kita _membenci_ _dengan positif_ saja."

.

.

* * *

"Jadi—"

"Jadi?" Jimin menyela berat perkataan Seokjin, sebelah tangannya mengusapkan es batu kepergelangan yang lain. Memar membiru mulai membekas dari benturan tubuhnya pada ubin.

Ketua asrama itu menghela napas, jemarinya menyisir poni Yoongi yang belum sadarkan diri di sofa.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Jimin menghela napas panjang, bahunya merosot sementara isi kepalanya semakin amburadul, "Tanggung jawab bagaimana, Hyung? Dia bahkan tidak kuhamili!"

Setelah itu yang Jimin temukan adalah buku kasus menampar mukanya keras-keras.

"Kalau begitu tiduri sekarang dan buat dia hamil, Jim."

Jimin mengaduh ribut, melempar balik buku itu ke arah Seokjin; sayangnya _miss_ , lemparannya tak tepat sasaran, "Jangan gila!"

Seokjin memutar bola mata tak terpukau, " _Apa lah_ ," ia kembali menatap Jimin serius. Nyaris buka suara final namun air muka adik kelasnya justru membuatnya menarik senyum miring, " _Yeah_ , kalau bisa—kemungkinan lima puluh persen justru _kau_ yang bakal dia hamili."

"—sialan!"

Seokjin tergelak sebentar, tertawa pelan lewat caranya yang menyebalkan.

Sekejap, sebelum menarik argumen satu pihak, "Urusi dia sampai sadar," lalu bangkit.

"Hah?" Jimin menganga nyaris tak percaya, "Memang kau mau ke mana?"

Seokjin menatapnya lama. Tajam, mutlak, tanpa canda. Mejadikan Jimin merasa terlilit benang kusut yang luar biasa dingin, tak lagi dapat berkutik sekedar mendapati bagaimana Seokjin mengintimidasinya tak bercelah. Akan tetapi, Jimin kehilangan sekejap perasaan gentarnya tatkala ketua asrama itu mengukir senyum _mesum_ lalu mengerling genit, "Ke kelas pacarku _dong_ , sebentar lagikan istirahat," kemudian sebelum berbalik Seokjin mengambil kesempatan buat melambai sambil memicing, " _Bye bye_ _'mblo_!"

Lalu melenggang meninggalkan Jimin yang tergugu emosional.

.

.

* * *

"Apa-apaan, Hyung?" Jungkook bersuara ketus. Melepas pergelangan Taehyung di markas gerombolan bedebah YaGook, gudang belakang sekolah. Keningnya berkerut tidak suka saat berbalik memperhatikan Si Kim.

Taehyung menggedik bahu dua kali, "Merindukanmu?" kedua alisnya menggedik abai, "Mungkin. Entahlah," ia melangkah mendekat, tak terlalu banyak menunduk buat mengecup bibir Jungkook, lalu menjauhkan wajah mereka, "Nah."

Ia berbalik kemudian. Melangkah masuk ke gudang tanpa mengacuhkan Jungkook yang membatu di tempat.

Sementara itu, ketika kembali menemukan kewarasannya. Si Jeon berbalik mengikuti langkah figur itu yang menghilang.

Menemukan tunangannya duduk santai di sofa sambil membuka majalah porno (milik Mingyu).

"Siapa suruh masuk?" Taehyung bersuara tanpa mengalihkan tatap, "Anak teladan sepertimu harus belajar 'kan?" vokal suaranya terdengar mencemooh, "Aku sudah selesai denganmu, kau pergi sana, jangan ganggu."

Maka Jungkook memperkeruh wajah, lidahnya bermain di pipi, kesal tapi terlampau tangguh untuk marah-marah atau menangis. Ia justru mendekat. Duduk di sebelah Taehyung _mengambil_ fokus atensi remaja itu, sekedar membuangnya asal ke belakang sofa.

"Ei!" decak Taehyung kesal. Akan tetapi, sebelum Taehyung sempat berceloteh banyak, Jungkook membungkam mulut berisiknya. Menyesap bibirnya dan menghisapnya asal-asalan.

Hanya untuk menjadikan Taehyung diam dan nyaris tidak menyangka sama sekali.

 _Jungkook?_

 _Menciumnya?_

Kemudian Taehyung menemukan raut tegas remaja itu yang menatapnya datar ketika pangutan terlepas, "Bagimu aku mainan?" ia mendecih pelan, " _Pikir ulang_ , Hyung," lantas Jungkook mendengus keras sebelum menyandarkan kepala di bahu Taehyung dan memeluk lengannya erat, "Aku bukan milikmu, tapi kau yang milikku."

Menyisakan Taehyung yang mendecih sarkastis, "Percaya diri sekali, bocah."

.

.

* * *

Sok tanpa dosa.

Detik ketika Yoongi membuka mata yang menyambutnya adalah cengir inosen Park Jimin yang berbinar-binar.

"Sudah sadar?" si Park bergumam pelan, berkedip beberapa kali dan memberanikan diri buat menusuk-nusuk pipi Yoongi pakai telunjuk, "Sunbae?"

 _Pening_.

Kepalanya sakit.

Hidungnya perih.

Retinanya memburam.

Akan tetapi, rasionya masih bisa menemukan fakta bahwa; Park Jimin luar biasa _menggemaskan_.

"Hei! Sunbae?"

Imut sekali dengan mata sipitnya.

Pipinya yang berisi.

Dan bibirnya yang tebal.

Iya ... ** _bibirnya_**. Uh.

Tunggu—

Jimin mengernyit, rautnya heran bukan main, "Wah, jadi gila dia. Hei, Sunbae, kenapa senyum-senyum hah?"

— ** _Park Jimin?_**

Di depan mukanya—

"SHIT!" Yoongi lantas membangkitkan diri, duduk di sofa seiring sebelah tangannya reflek memukul kepala Jimin—sebab wajah bocah ini yang menunduk, jadi menghadap langsung kemaluannya, "Bangsat, Park! APA-APAAN HAH?!"

Jimin mengaduh heboh menggusak kepala. Demi Tuhan, kenapa _sih_ sama semua orang?!

Bonyok di mukanya (gara-gara Taehyung) minggu lalu belum sembuh total, tangannya membengkak memar, mukanya masih panas kena pukulan buku kasus, sekarang kepalanya bisa-bisa juga _benjol_.

"Ah ...," Jimin mendesis, "Aku benci semua orang. Benci sekali."

Yoongi memperhatikan, _sengit_. Cukup lama hingga iris matanya mengecil sinis, "Apa yang membawamu ke mari hah?"

Cukup menjadikan Jimin menengadah menatapnya balik, melupakan seluruh histerianya, "Bertanggung jawab?" ia menggedik tidak yakin, "Aku tidak tau. Secara literal, aku juga korban—" ia mengangkat pergelangannya yang lebam-lebam, "Yang tadi itu tidak di sengaja, jadi aku tidak mau minta maaf."

Kening Yoongi mengernyit, rahangnya tegas, baru menyadari kalau Jimin bersimpuh di lantai pakai lutut. Kemudian, tatkala remaja Park itu bangkit dan duduk di sofa, sisi kosong di sebelahnya, Yoongi tak lepas memperhatikan.

Hingga Jimin balik menatapnya sama intens, "Kau mau apa?"

"Apanya?"

Jimin sedikit memiringkan kepala, "Entahlah," ia berdeham sekali.

"Jangan membuatku bingung, Park, permudah saja."

Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya, "Minggu kemarin kita sudah sepakati untuk _perang sehat_. Tapi hari ini aku buat masalah lagi denganmu, sayangnya, aku tidak sudi minta maaf—jadi ... sebagai gantinya kau memiliki kupon dariku buat memenuhi satu keinginanmu, apapun. Sebagai pertanggung jawaban karena aku _gentleman_."

Yoongi mengernyit jijik, _kekanakan sekali_ pikirnya. Akan tetapi entah mengapa ini terdengar _menggiurkan_ , "Apapun?"

"Apapun," Jimin menggangguk yakin.

Maka Yoongi menunjuk Jimin tepat di wajah, "Kalau begitu ajak kawan-kawanmu buat berhenti cari masalah, berhenti membuat onar, dan berhenti jadi berandalan yang membuat pekerjaanku semakin banyak," jeda, "— _plus_ , jangan lagi melakukan gerakan HAM-C, bubarkan kelompok ilegal itu dan sadarkan semua pengikut sekte sesatmu. Buat mereka tobat dan balik ke jalan yang benar," ia mencebik sekali, jemarinya masih bertengger di tempat yang sama, "Sudah itu saja ... bagaimana?"

Jimin mengangguk-ngangguk sok paham, "Itu saja?"

Lantas pertanyaan Si Park jutru membuat Yoongi bungkam tak menyangka, persendiannya kejang hingga nyaris heboh untuk menjawab, "Iya itu saja," lewat vokalnya yang tetap berusaha santai.

 _Sumpah? Apa mungkin Jimin benar-benar mengabulkannya?!_

 _Demi Tuhan Yoongi bakal bersujud kalau itu sungguhan terjadi!_

Maka jawaban singkat Jimin yang dipenuhi senyuman lebar hingga matanya menyipit jenaka sangat cukup untuk Yoongi— "Harapanmu tinggi sekali, Sunbae. Mati saja sana." —meninju Jimin tepat di muka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _WCT Our Hostel comeback . . ._

.

.

.

.

.

 _loading process_ . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _wait a seconds time . . ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _—complete detected **.**_

 ** _._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _checklist._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_.**

* * *

setelah melewati banyak sekali pertimbangan dan drama batin.  
aku putisin buat post ff ini lagi. dan untuk kali ini, bakal bener-bener di ffn.  
jadi aku harap, respon kalian gak ngecewain. biar kedepannya aku juga berusaha lebih keras supaya kalian gak kecewa lagi.

oke, see you.

.

 **Wattpad** : **_joliyeol_**

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for:  follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next chapter.

— **27.07.2018.**


End file.
